Mini-Raydor
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: Emily comes to town to visit and help as a "Flynn sitter."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I really like the idea of adding Wes Nolan to the group, as long as he doesn't take away from the screen time of Sharon and Andy. In fact, I'd love it if he replaced some of Rusty's screen time. Anyways, this is a story idea I've been bouncing around. These characters are not my own. I'm just borrowing for the story.**

"Are you sure Mom isn't going to be mad at us?" Emily asked as she turned to Andy in the elevator.

Emily and Andy were standing next to each other in the PAB elevator, riding up to Major Crimes. Emily was visibly nervous; she was the designated "Flynn Sitter" for the day, and here she was, not doing a very good job of it. Emily had come to visit her family after learning of Andy's heart attack. She'd given them a couple of weeks to get settled and for Andy to return home before she came to visit. The timing actually worked well with her; she'd just finished her latest production and had a couple weeks off before her holiday one was going to kick off. She'd already been rehearsing for that, and really, there was no good time to take a vacation, but she'd decided that family came first. So, here she was. Andy was doing really well, but he was still on medical leave and not to report back to work until next week.

"Emily, it's fine. I'm not here to work. I'm here-we're here-to take your mother to lunch. I texted her earlier about her workload, and she doesn't have a case right now. I know she will love the surprise," Andy smiled as he patted Emily on the back. "Besides, you are her daughter whom she rarely sees. She could never get mad at you for coming down here."

Smiling brightly, Emily turned to Andy, "Well, you make a good point. What's your excuse?" Emily smirked. "You seem to be awfully confident you won't get in trouble for leaving the house."

"Oh, I am confident. She loves me too much," Andy smiled as the elevator came to a stop on the floor housing Major Crimes. "After you," Andy extended his arm for Emily to exit the elevator first.

"Well, that appears to be true, but she is still your boss, and you aren't to be working," Emily bantered.

"She's only the boss at work, and I'm not working. I'm simply a guy taking my beautiful ladies out to lunch," Andy smiled back, opening the door to the Major Crimes Murder Room.

"Smooth, Andy," Emily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have been charming Raydor women for years now," Andy smiled as Emily stopped to let Andy walk in front of her.

"Andy, I'll let you talk to her first. I don't want to get a lecture if she doesn't see eye to eye with us about lunch," Emily said. "I'll catch up with the team. I haven't seen them in ages!"

"Flynn, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home," Provenza snapped at Andy as he sat up in his desk from doing his crossword puzzle.

"Nice to see you too, Provenza. I'm here to take my family to lunch and nothing more. So, that is nothing that concerns you," Andy snapped back.

Andy heard a round of "Welcome back, lieutenant" from the rest of the team. None of them appeared to be too busy. It looked like a normal office paperwork day, a perfect day in Andy's eyes to take Sharon to lunch.

"Sharon in?" Andy said as he walked to her door.

"Yes, she's been doing paperwork all morning, Amy replied. "Have a nice lunch."

Andy didn't bother knocking before he opened Sharon's door to surprise her. Emily watched him walk into her mom's office and then turned to the rest of the team.

"Hello everyone," Emily waved and smiled to the group.

Wes, whose desk was now right in front of where Emily was standing was quick to stand up. He hadn't noticed that anyone had walked in with Lieutenant Flynn because he was busy with his current paperwork.

"Hi there, Detective Wes Nolan. Are you Lieutenant Flynn's homecare nurse or something?"

Giggling, Emily replied, "Ummm, no. Hi, I'm the designated 'Flynn sitter' for the day. Emily Raydor," and Emily extended her hand to greet Wes.

"Raydor? Oh, excuse me, ma'am! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were the Captain's daughter. Some detective I am. I should have guessed with you coming in with Lieutenant Flynn. Honestly, I didn't know she had a daughter. The Captain isn't exactly open with her home life," Wes said as he smiled at Emily.

"Yes, well," Emily said smiling back, "First off-it's Emily, not ma'am. I'm not that old! I live in New York, so I don't see my mom that often. I came out here after Andy was released from the hospital to visit and help out a little. Knowing my mom, she won't relax at work unless there's a 'Flynn sitter' at home. So, right now, I'm it. And yes, you're right-she is very quiet about her home life. She's a very private person."

Chuckling, Wes said, "Yeah, I got that right away. Some detective I am. It took Lieutenant Flynn's heart attack for me to make the connection they were together. Even when he collapsed here in the office and she was helping him, I thought, 'Wow, that's one caring boss.' It was only after she insisted that she was riding in the ambulance and told Lieutenant Provenza to call 'our kids' as she said that I made the connection. Yeah, she's private all right."

Smiling again, Emily said, "Well, what about you? Are you private about your home life?"

"Oh, here we go," Provenza was heard mumbling, as the entire team was able to hear the conversation.

"Well, I, umm," Wes stuttered.

"Good grief, Emily. Wes isn't married. He's single, and from your flirting, I'm guessing you are currently single," Julio chimed in. "Let's avoid the awkwardness that we saw with your mom the last five years and just get this over with. Wes do you want to go out with Emily? Emily do you want to go out with Wes?" Julio finished.

At that, Sykes started laughing, and Emily blushed. Wes looked away, now glaring at Julio.

"Well, I don't know what has gone on in the office the last five years, but yeah, so Emily, free for dinner?"

"Here we go…Raydor women strike the office detectives again," Buzz commented from his seat. That got a loud laugh from Tao, who was busy at his desk.

With an even larger smile than she already had, Emily looked at Wes and replied, "I'd love to!"

"I'd love to what?" Sharon said as she exited her office with Andy behind her. "Emily, I'm so glad to see you. What would you love to do?"

"Oh, umm, hi Mom. So, you aren't mad that I brought Andy down here when I was supposed to be 'Flynn sitting?'" Emily inquired.

"Flynn sitting! Geez! I'm a grown man! Can we stop with that?" Andy sighed.

"Well, we could if said Flynn would stop getting himself injured," Sharon turned with a glare.

"So, Mom, ready for lunch?" Emily said as she turned to Sharon, trying to distract her from her inquiries about her conversation with Wes.

"Yes, I am," Sharon replied, glaring at the entire team now. She knew they were hiding something. "I told Andy to pick the place, so let's go. Everyone, I will be back in awhile. Call if you need anything."

"Have a great lunch, Captain," Amy smiled sweetly.

"Bye Flynn family," Julio added.

"Captain take your time. We aren't busy here, and I'll handle anything that does," Provenza said. "Get Flynn fed so he's healthy and ready to return to Desk Monkey status."

"Sharon, Emily, ready?" Andy asked.

"Yes, Andy. I'll be right there. I was just saying hello to everyone," Emily smiled.

With that, Andy escorted Sharon toward the door, and Emily quickly walked back to Wes' desk. "Hey, umm, here's my number," Emily said as she quickly wrote it down. "Call or text me."

Provenza couldn't help but roll his eyes and put his hands over his face as he said, "It's like watching this all over again-just a different Raydor and a different detective."

"The difference this time is that both parties are openly showing they are interested in each other," Tao commented. "Emily, nice to see you, and no, we won't say anything to your parents about this."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Emily said to the group, "Thank you! I owe all of you. Wes, talk to you later!"

"You can pay us back with food, Dancing Queen," Provenza yelled to Emily as she walked quickly to catch up to Andy and Sharon. Turning back to Wes, "So, Romeo, interested the young Mini-Raydor?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess nothing here is private. So, what do I need to know about Emily Raydor?" Wes askes as he turned to sit on his desk and face the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes spent the next hour the Captain was at lunch gaining some background information on Emily. The team had told him they wouldn't say anything to the Captain or Lieutenant Flynn, but he wanted to get as much information as he could before he talked further with Emily.

"Is she a nut job or something?" Wes inquired as he sat on his desk looking at Emily's phone number.

"What's that?" Skyes asked, as she looked up from the paperwork on her desk and turned around to face Wes.

"Is she a nut job?" Wes asked, this time holding up Emily's phone number for the room to see.

"Now why would you think that?" Provenza said exasperated, as he threw his crossword puzzle down on the desk and looked toward Wes curiously.

The rest of the squad stopped what they were doing as well to all look toward Wes.

"Well, you know, she's drop dead beautiful, single, lives in New York, funny, seems smart, so why is she single? Is she a nut job?" Wes inquired again with all seriousness.

Amy, who now had a glare to her, crossed her arms, "You know, just because a beautiful woman isn't married or doesn't have a boyfriend, doesn't make her a 'nut job,' as you say."

"Well, I, um,…"

"No, she's not a nut job!" Provenza yelled, maybe a little too loudly. "You listen here-yes, she is all of those things you said, but she's also really into her career. I don't know all the specifics of her dating life-I don't want to know, but from what Flynn has said, she is very focused on her work right now."

"Oh, I didn't mean to, well, what I meant to say was I wonder why she's single? What does she do in New York?" Wes asked again.

"She's a professional ballet dancer, and even at that, she's really, really good, Wes. The Captain is very proud of her. She doesn't come home often, but when she does we have always enjoyed her company. She's always been very kind to all of us," Julio stated.

"Not to mention, she's the Captain's daughter-so no, she's definitely not crazy. If you are seriously thinking of calling her, Mr. Dating Game, I suggest you decide if that's what you really want to do. Flynn, the Captain, and their family mean a great deal to me-I won't admit that to them, so if any of you ever say anything, I swear I'll-but I'm warning you, tread lightly unless you really, really want to pursue this. She's not just some fling for you. She's one-YOUR Captain's daughter-would you really want to screw up your new job here?, and two-a family member to all of us. Flynn, especially, would be all over you if you hurt her, and as his best friend, I would be right in line behind him. She's never had much in the dad department, and Flynn has done more for her in the last five years than her whole life, so be very careful," Provenza said as he pointed his finger at Wes.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Sorry. I just really do like her so far, and I want to call her," Wes smiled.

"Oh, here we go again," Tao yelled from his seat. "What is it about the Raydor women and this office?"

"I'm not following, Lieutenant?" Wes asked.

"Wes, we've had to watch the Captain and Lieutenant Flynn's love life evolve here, very, very slowly for over five years. I think what we are all trying to say is we finally closed that chapter-the office soap opera, and here it starts again," Julio told Wes.

"Over five years-really? Those two seem so in sync. It took them five years?" Wes asked again.

"Yeah, well, things aren't always what they seem," Amy said matter of fact. "They are in sync. That was part of the problem. They were so in sync they didn't see it. We all did, and we're just glad they finally did. The office has been running much smoother since the two of them just actually admitted they were in love with each other."

"Yes, so, Wes, don't screw this up. Last thing we need is for those two, united, against you because you hurt their precious girl. You like her-fine, but realize all of that going into it," Tao advised.

"Okay, then. Thanks for the heads' up. I'm going to talk to her. I'll let you guys know what she says," Wes stated.

"Oh, please don't. For the sake of our working relationship, please don't let us know what Twinkle Toes has to say about her date with you," Provenza grumbled.

Wes chuckled," No problem, Lieutenant," and sat back down to send Emily a text.

Meanwhile, Emily was enjoying a nice lunch with her mom and Andy at a small deli just a few miles away from the station.

"This place is great," she said, "I miss all of the fresh California salads and fruits that I can't get as easily in New York."

"Yeah, we like this place a lot," Andy said. "For a really long time, your mother and I liked coming here because not many police officers eat in here, and we could get away from being Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn for awhile."

"He may say that, but I'm still convinced he didn't want to be seen with me," Sharon said as she smiled at Andy.

"Didn't want to be seen with you? I want the whole world to see you with me and want the whole world to know I'm the luckiest guy on Earth to have such an amazing woman. No, I liked to come here because I felt like I just had Sharon here-not Captain Raydor. I also knew you were so nervous for years to classify any relationship we had, and well, with this place being quiet and out of the way-you know, it was just special," Andy smiled back at Sharon.

"Oh, you two are so adorable! I'm so happy for you both. Mom, you found a good one," Emily smiled back and forth between Sharon and Andy.

Gazing at Andy and squeezing his hand with hers, "Yes, I certainly did. I'm going to keep him around too," she smiled. "Now, speaking of, tell us, have you been seeing anyone special in New York? I know it's hard to have any semblance of a dating life with your schedule."

Sighing, Emily said, "You know mom, I wish I was. Dating is awful. For so long, I really just didn't want to have a crappy relationship like I saw with you and Dad. I didn't want to get hurt, so I just didn't date much at all. Now, here watching you the last several years, seeing what a healthy relationship looks like with you and Andy, well, the last couple years, I have started to warm up to the idea. I just haven't found a guy-really a guy like you, Andy."

"Well, sweetheart, I have no doubt there is a terrific guy out there for you. You will find him; give yourself time. Hopefully, you aren't 60 when you find him," Andy said as Sharon chuckled, "but you will find him, and he will be the right guy because he will treat you well and respect you for the strong woman you are," Andy smiled.

As the trio continued to talk, Emily her heard phone text buzzing as she talked. When lunch was winding down, Sharon got up to use the restroom, while Andy went to pay at the register. Emily glanced at her text message, figuring Rusty was wanting to know when she would be home. Rusty and Gus had asked her to go to the movies later in the day, that was, as long as Sharon got home to relieve the "Flynn sitter." Emily was surprised to see an unknown number pop up on her screen with a simple text, "Dinner? Tomorrow? 7:30? Please, Twinkle Toes?"

Emily giggled and looked around to check the status of her family. Seeing that she still had a moment alone, she replied, "Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, that's so sweet you want to take me to dinner! Thank you."

A few seconds later, she got another reply, "Umm? This is actually Wes, you know from your mom's office. I was hoping we could go out tomorrow?"

"Yes, Gotcha! I knew it was you, although, Lieutenant Provenza is usually the only one calling me Twinkle Toes. I'd love to go to dinner tomorrow," Emily replied with a smiley face.

As she was putting her phone down, Andy returned, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, Andy, everything is great. In fact, taking Mom to lunch was the best idea in a long time," Emily smiled as she saw Sharon return from the bathroom and then walked out of the restaurant in front of both Andy and her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Wes looked around his new surroundings as he put on his watch. He checked his reflection in the mirror, and he almost didn't recognize himself. Five long years; that's how long he had been undercover in this latest assignment. It seemed hard to believe. He knew his work was appreciated, but it had been five years. For him, that had meant putting his life on hold for five years. He'd given up everything "normal" as he once knew it. The stuff he owned had gone to storage. He'd given up the nice area he had been living in. Aside from few small trips to see his sister in Phoenix, he hadn't really gone anywhere, and aside from the few random dates his sister had set him up with when he visited, he hadn't dated much either. He didn't want to while he was undercover. It was too hard, and it was too dangerous. In some ways, he felt like this was a fresh start, but really from what? He was starting over with his life, living again. He had found a nice, new apartment, and ironically, he discovered it was only about 10 minutes from Emily, well Captain Raydor's condo. He hadn't been there to see her, but she'd told him where it was. Wes had bought mostly new furniture. The few things he had kept over the last five years had sat in a small storage unit, so here he was, picking up the pieces of his life. It wasn't broken, but his life certainly had some catching up to do. He'd had to get new clothes; in fact, he was still doing that. If things went well with Emily, maybe she could help him with that. Wes really didn't want to wear much of anything he still had from the last five years undercover. It had been a tough assignment, and he was ready to move on. That meant a lot of changes. He'd gotten a new car; he'd gotten a fresh haircut, and he'd gotten rid of anything resembling the awful gang he'd been around for the last five years. It was clearly a time of new things, and if things went well, hopefully, that meant a new girlfriend. Wes checked his appearance once more in the mirror, and he grabbed his wallet and keys to start his future.

Not too far away, Emily smoothed down her dress, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She let out a deep breath. She was nervous and hadn't been for a long time. Right now, she was still trying to figure out how much of her nervousness was from her soon to be date or from the fact that she was sneaking around for this date. She didn't want her family to know. Well, actually, she really just didn't want her mom and Andy to know, not yet. There was no need to tell them about a date if the date didn't work out. She wanted to figure out what "this" was first. The tricky part had been getting out of the house. She was visiting for two weeks, and the condo had tight quarters anyways. Now, there were four people staying in it, a two-bedroom condo. Rusty had been nice enough to give up his room for the couple weeks she was visiting. She tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, but he had anyways. So, she had a place to sleep, but she didn't have a car, nor did she have an easy way to meet Wes. She wasn't about to have him pick her up at home yet; it was way too soon for that knowing that lurking detectives could be home. So, she'd done the next logical thing that came to mind. Thinking back, she was glad she'd gone this route…

"Hey, can you help me with a BIG favor?" Emily had texted last night after she's spent some on the phone with Wes. She had been pretty quiet, trying not to draw attention to her phone call, but now she needed help. She needed a way to get to the date.

"Of course! What are sisters for?" the reply had come.

That is how Emily found herself checking her reflection in the mirror in Nicole's bathroom. Emily had setup a ruse with Nicole to spend some "girl time" together. Their parents were thrilled. After working out the details with Nicole, Nicole had her stop by the condo earlier in the afternoon to pick her up. She wasn't expected back home that day, telling her mom and Andy that she'd stay with Nicole, which she was going to do. None of that was a lie. She was going to spend some girl time with Nicole. In fact, she'd spent two hours that afternoon with Nicole and the boys at their ballet practice. It has been so much fun. She loved watching the boys, and they were so enamored with Emily. In fact, they had gone around their ballet studio telling everyone that their Aunt Emily who was a professional ballet dancer in New York had come all the way to California to watch them do ballet. Emily had loved every minute of her time with Nicole and the boys. What her parents didn't know was that she wasn't just going to sit on the couch all evening with Nicole and Dean; she was going to go out. She had a date. Nicole was lending her car to Emily, and at last glance, it was time for Emily to go. Emily hadn't even wanted to risk Wes picking her up at Nicole's house. She could just hear the boys talking about "Aunt Emily's date" to her mom and Andy. Emily had no doubt there would be a lot more "girl talk" later in the evening, much later, after Emily returned to Nicole's house. Emily really liked Nicole. Without a lot of friends left in LA, Emily was really glad she'd acquired a new family member in Nicole and her family. She was looking forward to her date, and she knew her darling sister would be waiting at the door to pounce on her when she returned.

Emily knocked on Wes' door, and she could have sworn he was standing just on the other side of it. The door opened immediately.

"Emily, hi, you look fantastic," Wes said as he smiled proudly at the black strapless dress Emily was wearing.

"Hi, thank you. Well, I'm just glad Nicole and I are about the same size. I didn't exactly pack a lot of "date wear" when I came out here to visit, and you said where we were going was upscale," Emily replied sweetly.

"Yeah, umm, I was told it was really nice, one of the most romantic places in the city. The guys at work, well, Amy, recommended it," Wes smiled.

"Okay, whew, when you said the guys at work, I was imagining we were going to one of Provenza's favorite all you can eat steak buffets," Emily chuckled.

Laughing at that, Wes replied, "No, Amy suggested this place called Serve. I've been undercover so long, I have no idea about this stuff. She said it was special."

"Serve? Really?" Emily asked. "That's all she told you?"

"Umm, yeah, why? Oh man, is it awful or something? Did they play some trick on the new guy?" Wes asked panicking.

Chuckling again Emily replied, "No, nothing like that. On the contrary, I've heard from a firsthand source it is a wonderful restaurant. Wes, Amy did play a bit of a joke on you, but not in a bad way. Serve is where Andy took my mom on their first date, well, first official 'romantic' date as she called it. They'd been dating way longer than that, but that's a whole other story. So, yes, the restaurant is special; Amy didn't lie."

Groaning, Wes said, "Ugh, I'm sorry! We can totally go somewhere else. The last thing I want to do is to take you someplace that reminds you of your mom and her boyfriend who are both also my superiors. Seriously, anywhere you want to go-well, anywhere we can get in without reservations."

"It's fine, really! Mom did say the food was good, and while she wouldn't give me a lot of details, I do have a feeling it was very romantic. I know they have dancing too. Hey, it worked out for them, so maybe it's a good sign?" Emily smiled sweetly.

"Well then," Wes started, as he put his hand on Emily's back to guide her out the door of his apartment, "let's go. We have reservations, and I know I'm starving. Let's get you fed and hope I don't get called out on a case."

As Wes closed up and locked his door, Emily reached over to hold his hand. Wes smiled back at her, and the two started out on their date.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Emily was impressed. As she drove Nicole's car back to Nicole's house later that evening, Emily thought back over the evening. Wes had impressed her, and not many guys recently had done that. He'd been a gentleman, something she saw in Andy and hoped to find in a guy for herself. Wes listened well and was very observant, something she figured, was a result of five years of undercover work. Wes had been really funny and enjoyed listening to Emily. He'd been upfront with her, which she greatly appreciated. He had told her he was looking for a relationship, and he'd even gone further to say that if she wasn't, that was fine with him. He'd consider this a great practice date and a chance to make a new friend. Emily smiled, remembering her exact words back to him, "Wes, there's no need for this to be a practice date. You are doing a good job on a real date. I'm looking for a lot of the same things as you."

Emily smiled as she remembered more of their conversation. They had discussed dating while living on two sides of the U.S.-a topic that she didn't' really want to discuss on a first date, but if Wes was a guy she was really interested in, then she only had two weeks to see him before going back to New York. Wes said they would cross that bridge when they came to it. He said he had a ton of vacation time and even plenty of money saved up. He would visit. Turns out when you spend five years undercover, you don't take vacations, nor do you spend a lot of money.

One of the other things they had discussed was the office. Wes told Emily that the guys were going to keep quiet about things for now. They'd promised him. Emily hated lying to her mom and Andy, but for now, it just seemed too early to say anything. What if she didn't end up wanting to date him next week? Emily figured she would avoid any mention of him until there was something to mention. Right now, he was a guy she'd enjoyed seeing once and was hoping to see again. That didn't need to involve her family, well, her parents at least. Nicole would be there to give her some advice and listen to her gush about the "cute guy." For now, Emily was glad the evening had gone so well. She's gotten out of the house, undetected by the detectives, she'd spent some time with Nicole and the boys, she'd gone on an amazing date, and she'd ended up the evening by kissing a great guy. The sweet kiss Wes gave her as he walked her to Nicole's car after their date was perfect. He was being cautious, as was she, but hopeful.

Emily pulled into Nicole's driveway, and she barely had time to collect her purse. Movement drew her eyes up, and she saw the front door opening and Nicole coming outside. Emily checked the clock. It was 11:30. Of course Nicole would be up waiting. Emily smiled and climbed out of the car.

"Okay, Mom was right," Emily smiled.

"Really? So, you go on a date with a hot guy, and the first thing you say to me is 'Mom was right'-Emily are you okay?" Nicole asked.

Laughing, Emily said, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Mom was right-Serve is a really romantic restaurant."

With a big smile on her face, Nicole wrapped her arm around Emily's and said, "Come on. I've got tea on and ice cream ready. Tell me all about it."


	4. Chapter 4

I got on a writing streak tonight. Enjoy!

The next few days flew by for both Emily and Wes. They were spending as much time together as they could, and that was proving to be harder and harder. Emily was definitely starting to feel guilty about keeping her new relationship from her family. Nicole had listened to Emily's dilemma and agreed that for now, it was okay for Emily to keep this to herself. Nicole had pointed out that if Emily was still in New York, she wouldn't be telling everyone at home about things. This was just an odd circumstance. So, Nicole had been acting as the "buffer" all week. Emily used hanging out with Nicole as an excuse to see Wes. It was working well. Nicole was picking up Emily a lot from the condo, which was nice too. It gave Nicole a few minutes to see her dad and Sharon as well. She was so happy her dad had found Sharon. They were great together, and Nicole had really enjoyed getting to know Emily too. On this particular afternoon, Andy had given Emily his car. He was still technically not back at work, but that was all changing Monday morning. Here it was, Saturday afternoon, and Andy didn't need his car; he had Sharon home with him, and anything they were going to do, they could use Sharon's car.

"Andy, are you sure you don't mind if I use your car?" Emily had asked.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'm so glad you have been spending so much time with Nicole. I know she's enjoyed it; she's told me so," Andy smiled at Emily.

"Yes, I've enjoyed it too. She's been great," Emily replied. "Thanks again for the car. I won't be out really late."

"Take your time. We don't need it," Sharon told Emily. "Have a great night out with Nicole."

Here Emily was, now driving Andy's car to meet Wes at the mall. They'd been out to dinner several times this week. After their first date at Serve, they had decided to be honest with their favorite foods. Emily, who always had to watch her weight, had confessed she wanted some good, greasy food while home.

"I mean, I am on vacation. I might be visiting family, but I'm not working, so I would do anything for a pizza or a cheeseburger-ice cream, oh I would love ice cream!" she told Wes happily as they were discussing dinner plans one day on the phone.

So, the two had spent the next several nights eating junk food. Wes didn't mind either. He'd loved his date at Serve, but he, too, was happy to be back to normal food. After the last five years, anything nowadays seemed normal. Emily and Wes had had cheeseburgers; they had gotten pizza, they had been to the movies late one night after Wes had gotten stuck at work, and they'd spent one night sitting in a bar and grill ordering several appetizers. Things were going well, and each evening, he'd kissed her goodnight, still cautious she would break his heart when she left next week.

Today, the two were meeting up at the mall. Emily had plans Sunday afternoon with Jack, so she had wanted to spend some of her weekend with Wes. When they had eaten pizza a couple nights ago, Wes had mentioned that he was starting over with clothing, household stuff-basically everything. Emily had volunteered to go shopping with him. As she was driving to the mall, she giggled at that conversation.

"Oh, so you think I need some helping with my wardrobe?" Wes had jokingly said to her.

"No, well, I mean, you are a guy. I grew up with one brother and have recently added more. So, yeah, I'm guessing you probably need help. Honestly, Andy is about the best dressed guy I've been around, and I don't think his crisp, polished look is the look you are going for," Emily smiled.

"Really, so you don't want me to dress like Lieutenant Flynn-okay, got it," Wes smiled.

"I mean, that'd be kind of creepy-wishing you dressed like my almost stepdad? No, that's okay. Rusty only dresses decently now because Mom buys him most of his stuff. He's clueless, and don't even get me started on my brother Ricky. He still cuts his hair himself, and let's just say, he doesn't do a good job," Emily added.

"I can promise you I won't cut my hair myself," Wes grinned into the phone. "So, what look do I need?"

"Ummm, the tough, sexy looking detective look?" Emily flirted.

"Ahh, that look. Yeah, I'm sure that Nordstroms has that look specifically…excuse me salesperson, where is your sexy detective department," Wes bantered.

"Wes!" Emily shrieked as she wished she could smack his shoulder, "That's not funny! You need me along to FIND you that look."

So, the two were meeting at the mall for shopping and mall food. Again, Emily had admitted to Wes that the last thing she wanted this evening for dinner, was a healthy salad.

"For one thing, I've been at home with Andy during the day. He can't have anything that resembles junk food, so we've been eating really healthy breakfasts and lunches. So, I really want some junk food!" she had told him.

Tonight's dinner would be a game time decision-whatever looked good at the food court. Wes had told Emily he'd take her anywhere she wanted for dinner, but she'd insisted.

"I just want to do something totally normal. I want to walk around, eat anything that looks good, and just have a good time with you," Emily said into the phone.

Emily parked the car, and from the text message Wes had sent three minutes prior, she was able to locate him quickly at the mall's entrance.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Wes said as he kissed her in greeting. "As much as I love your dressed up look, I love your casual jeans look even more."

"Same to you-I'm not a fan of the scruff look, but I definitely like you in jeans," Emily smiled as she linked her arm with Wes.

The two did some shopping. Wes loved that Emily was good at picking out clothing for him. He had to hand it to Emily; she knew what she was doing. It shouldn't have surprised him though. In the short amount of time he'd known her, she was always well dressed, no matter the occasion. He'd also noticed that Captain Raydor was extremely well dressed, so he knew Emily had gotten a lot of her fashion sense from her.

The two had enjoyed a couple hours of shopping and hanging out at the mall. They'd done all the fun things they could find. They'd played in the photo booth; they had had ice cream, and now, they were ready for some dinner.

"What's it going to be tonight? What is your junk food appetite craving tonight?" Wes joked.

"Well, I'm deciding between Chinese and Mexican tonight," Emily said as she looked around the food court.

"Really? Chinese or Mexican in a food court. You are daring. How about this-one of each? We can share?" Wes smiled.

"You sure? I mean, we don't have to do that," Emily said.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I'm willing to live on the edge," he joked.

The two got their meals and found a place to sit. They were enjoying conversation when Wes thought he spotted someone familiar.

"Hey, isn't that your brother?" he asked.

Instantly, Emily's eyes grew huge and her head flew up to look around at whatever Wes had spotted.

"Oh, geez, it is Rusty! Rusty and Gus, ugh, this can't be happening!" Emily shrieked.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't think they spotted us yet," Wes said as he noticed the duo talking and walking through the food court.

Emily ducked out of the way to avoid seeing the guys, and Wes just tried to look nondescript. Unfortunately for him, the guys had a good eye.

"Hey, isn't that the new detective in your mom's office?" Gus nudged at Rusty.

"Huh, where?" Rusty asked as Gus pointed toward Wes. "Oh, yeah, I see him. Looks like he's on a date with some girl."

"Let's be polite and say hi," Gus said. "I think he saw us."

"No, let's not bother him," Rusty said. "You know, we should just leave him alone."

"You make me laugh sometimes. You are so forward with so many people, yet you get so awkward in other situations. Come on," Gus pulled on Rusty's arm.

The two walked over to Wes, and Wes noticed them coming. "Emily, they've seen us, and here they come," he told her as she still tried to hide.

"Ugh, I was really hoping to avoid this. Why is this happening now? Rusty can't lie to Mom. Like he's horrible at it," Emily said as she sat upright once again in her chair.

As the two approached, they were shocked to recognize Wes' companion.

"Umm, Emily? Why are you with Detective Nolan?" Rusty said.

"Hi to you too, little brother. Hey Gus. Small world, huh," she said as she nervously chuckled. "I, umm, ran into Wes here at the mall and you know, we decided to get some food."

"Yeah, Emily, that might work on someone else, but we're not stupid. Is that why you are sharing food too?" Rusty asked.

"Emily, are you on some sort of date-" Gus said, "because if you are, it's cool. We won't say anything, will we Rusty?"

With a nudge, Rusty jumped in, a little shocked, "Umm, no, we're cool. We won't say a word," Rusty smiled between the two sitting down.

Sighing, Emily looked at Wes and then up at Rusty and Gus, "Please guys, I beg you. You can't tell Mom and Andy yet. It's complicated. Wes and I have been out a few times, and well, we don't want things to be weird at work. Besides, I'm leaving next week. We're hanging out," Emily stated.

Gus, suspecting it was more than that, but also sensing Emily was nervous, directed Rusty away. "Okay, that's cool. Well, we hope you have a good time here. We're off to see a movie. Later," he said as he pulled Rusty away.

"Yeah, see you at home, Emily. Mom and Andy were going to watch a movie, so you know, by the time you get home, they'll be passed out asleep on the couch," Rusty smiled.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it, and see you at home, Rusty," Emily smiled back.

Wes watched all of it with a bit of frustration. After the two left, he stabbed at his food awhile longer.

"Hey, everything okay?" Emily asked as she touched his arm.

"Yeah, it's cool. I mean, we're just hanging out, right?" Wes told her a bit sharply.

"Wes….you know that's not what I wanted to say," Emily stated. "Look, this makes me nervous. Rusty is terrible at lying, and I really just don't want to discuss it with my family yet. Nicole is cool, and she gets it, but the moment Mom and Andy find out, it's just going to be a mess."

Wes, now visibly frustrated, stood and gathered their now finished dinner.

"Emily, it's fine. I don't know what I thought would come of this. You've been fun to hang out with, but maybe we should just finish up here tonight. I mean, you are going back to New York soon. It's been good, but who were we kidding?" Wes told her as he gathered his bags.

"Wes, please don't leave things like this. I do want to see where this goes. I like you a lot," Emily smiled as she reached out for Wes.

"Yeah, well, I like you too, but maybe that's not enough. Now, I'll walk you to your car, but after that, why don't we just leave it at that?" Wes told Emily as they started walking out of the food court.

"Wes, please don't just jump to conclusions," Emily said almost teary eyed. She quickly schooled herself, "You know what. Fine. You're right. Maybe we should just leave it as it is. You don't need to walk me to my car. I'm going to do some shopping while I'm here. Good bye Wes," Emily said as she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad we were able to meet."

With that, Emily turned and walked away, without a look back at Wes. She couldn't look back; she knew she'd start crying. Wes, stood there, dumbfounded, wondering how that all had gone so wrong. He knew Emily was freaking out about her family finding out about them, and somehow, that had resulted in him losing what could possibly be the best relationship he'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily held her head in her hands as she sat in the nail salon. She had messed up, and she didn't' know what to do. She's wandered around the mall, aimlessly, for 45 minutes before she found herself in front of the nail salon. She didn't really want to go into the mall nail salon, but she didn't want to go anywhere else either. Without anywhere else to go, she went inside to get a pedicure and think about what had happened. She didn't want to end things with Wes. On the contrary, she really liked him and hoped they could figure something out when she went back to New York. Wes was right; she did panic, and if she couldn't even tell her brother what was going on when he ran into them at the mall, what was she doing? Her family wasn't going to disown her, well, Nicole might after she'd heard what an idiot she had been, but still, they were her family. Wes was a good guy. Yes, he worked for her mom, but he was a detective, not one of her suspects. Emily sighed as she sat in the chair, trying to ease some of the stress she was feeling.

"Hey, it's me. I've messed up," Emily teary eyed whispered into the phone. "I'm still at the mall-nail salon, and I don't know what to do."

Emily walked out of the nail salon, not sure if she was feeling any better, but by this point, she knew it was time to go home. As she collected her keys, she looked up to find Nicole waiting for her, a small smile on her face.

"I couldn't leave you here alone. Come on; let's get some tea and talk," Nicole said as she grabbed Emily's arm before Emily could protest.

Sitting in traffic, Wes wasn't having much better luck. He'd blown up a stupid food court incident into something more than it should be. He was an idiot. At the same time, who was he kidding? Emily was going home at the end of the week, and he wouldn't see her. He started almost chuckling thinking of the thought-yeah, like he could keep up a relationship that was stretched 3000 miles, as a busy detective. Yeah, right. He could barely keep up with sister nowadays, and she lived a state away. Stupid idiot that's what he was. As Wes sat in traffic, he tried to come up with a game plan. He enjoyed dating Emily, but that was it; did he enjoy dating, or did he enjoy dating Emily? He figured that he needed to get back out there and figure out what kind of girl he wanted. As he slowly made his way back to his apartment in Saturday evening traffic, he decided that next week, he was going to start over. He was going to get back out there and live his life again. He was going to find some decent ladies to meet and hopefully find one to date. He glanced over at the bags from the mall, almost cringing at the sight. Emily had helped him pick those things out, the "sexy detective look" she had called it. Well, if nothing else, he was grateful for Emily. She's opened his eyes to dating again. She'd helped him realize that if he wanted a future with someone, he had to find it himself, and she'd even used her keen sense for fashion to help him. But, Emily Raydor was over; she was gone-leaving soon, and he had to accept that.

Emily managed to get home in one piece Saturday night. Her talk with Nicole had helped a lot. As much as Emily had liked Wes, she realized she was being silly. She was only here for another week, and then it was back to her regular life. She was determined to enjoy as much of her last week here as possible. She wasn't going to let one week with a guy ruin her visit. As she walked through the front door of the condo, she chuckled to herself. Rusty was right; her mom and Andy were passed out on the sofa.

"Guys, are you awake," Emily whispered to the two. She laughed at the sight; her mom, obviously cold, was completely pressed into Andy's side, all curled up, her mess of hair all over Andy. Andy's head was back against the couch, mouth open, and he was snoring. Her mom had her arms wrapped around Andy, almost in a death grip, and a blanket, that probably at one point was covering her mom, had fallen on the floor. The tv was still on, and she laughed at the image of them watching the stupid reality tv show that was currently on. Yeah, that didn't look like something either one of them would watch if they were actually awake. Emily tapped Andy to wake him up. She hated to do so, but she knew his neck would kill him if she left him like that.

"Andy, wake up," she whispered.

Andy startled and opened his eyes, "Hi sweetheart. Have a nice time?"

"Umm, yeah, it was fine. Listen, I'm going to bed. I wanted to wake you before you permanently injured your neck," she smiled.

Chuckling, Andy replied, "Thanks. My neck thanks you too. If I can get this heater off of me, we'll head to bed."

"Night, Andy. Thanks again for letting me use your car," Emily smiled.

"Night sweetheart. Listen, aren't you meeting Jack tomorrow morning after Mass for brunch?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Why?" she inquired. "Don't tell me you want to join us for lunch?" she teased.

"Yeah, that will be the day," Andy laughed. "Go ahead; keep the keys. You can take my car, and I'll just ride around with your mother. She's still not letting me drive until I'm back at work," Andy sighed.

"But Andy, you're going back to work Monday?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, exactly. You know your mom and rules…tomorrow is SUNDAY. I go back to work MONDAY, so please take the car," Andy smiled.

Chuckling again, Emily said, "Well, that does sound like Mom. Thanks Andy. I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled as she retreated down the hall.

Sunday passed in relative calmness for Emily. She couldn't shake the feeling of missing Wes, which she found silly. She'd only known the guy a week now. Brunch with Jack had gone pretty well, as well as it could for Jack. Emily shook her head thinking about it. Jack was only 15 minutes late, which for Jack, was a miracle. She had doubts whether he would show at all. As much as her father disappointed her over and over, she still had a wish for a normal relationship with him. As she got older, she realized that was very much a fantasy. Her father was more like an estranged relative; he popped in when convenient, asked the basic surface type questions, and that was about it. He wasn't invested in her. Emily had noticed the difference as she'd gotten to know Andy over the last several years. Even a couple years ago, she could tell Andy wanted to invest in her life, and for that, she was grateful. Lunch with Jack was what it was; lunch and polite conversation. She thought back a little to what they had discussed.

"So, big show starting soon for the holidays?" Jack asked as he ate some of his eggs.

"Yes, Dad, big show. I'm really excited for my part this year. It's very technical, and I've been working really hard on it," Emily said as she ate a bowl of fruit. With a week left of her vacation, she had to start thinking about healthy food again. Besides, the junk food era seemed to be a Wes thing.

"Well, I'm sure you will be great. You'll have to send me a video of it," Jack said as he sipped coffee. "Anyone special right now? I'm sure you are driving all the guys crazy."

Sighing, Emily put her fork down, "No, sadly, no, Dad. Can we talk about something else?"

Jack, sensing that was a hot topic, jumped in, "Sure. So, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

The conversation flowed okay after Emily brushed past Jack's dating comment. He walked her out of the restaurant and as they were getting ready to part, he promised to call her before she left.

"Maybe we could do lunch again next weekend before you leave?" Jack asked, as he walked Emily to her car.

"That sounds nice, Dad. Just call or text me what day works. I'm not busy, and now that Andy is going back to work, I'm free most of the time," she smiled as she unlocked the car.

"When did your mother get a new car?" Jack asked as he sized up the shiny silver sedan.

Puzzled, Emily followed Jack's eyes to the car, and she quickly jumped in, "Oh, this isn't Mom's new car. It's Andy's car. They took Mom's car to Mass, so Andy let me borrow his."

"Flynn let you drive this nice, new car? Going to Mass with your mother?" he said with a sigh. "Man, he's just trying anything to get you into his good graces."

"Dad, could we PLEASE not talk about Andy or Mom for that matter? I've learned my lesson with that. Look, all I am going to say is that Andy doesn't have to work his way into my good graces. I like him; I love him. He's good to me, and he's good to Mom. He's not going anywhere, so please drop it," Emily said flatly.

With his hands raised in surrender, Jack said, "Okay, okay, I get it. I don't like it, but I'll stop for now. Tell your mother I'm thinking of her."

"Umm, Dad, I'll tell her you said hello, but really, let her be happy. Goodbye Daddy," Emily smiled as she reached to hug Jack. "I'll talk to you this week."

"Goodbye Em. I do love you, and I'm proud of you. Drive safe," Jack smiled back.

As Jack watched Emily drive off in what irritated him as Flynn's new car, he shook his head. Something was off with Emily. He might not spend a lot of time with her, but something was off with his daughter.

Sunday evening passed quietly. Sharon had asked if they could have a family night-pizza, popcorn, and a movie, well, everyone except Andy, got to eat the junk food. She did let him indulge a little. Andy had one slice of vegetarian pizza, and then he and Sharon shared a salad. Emily enjoyed the family night. It was something she'd never had-a full family-growing up. Things always seemed so rushed when she was younger, and her mom certainly wasn't this happy back then.

Sharon had noticed Emily's quiet mood and mentioned it to Andy too when they were in the kitchen making tea. He'd picked up on it as well, but both figured it had to do with lunch.

"I don't' want to ask her about lunch, but it seems like something clearly upset her," Sharon told Andy.

"I agree," Andy stated. "However, if things were really bad at lunch, she would have told us that much. We have to assume Jack at least showed up. She didn't mention he didn't. Emily's going to be okay. Maybe it's just tough to see Jack still a mess,"

"You're right. I'm trying so hard to stay out of it," Sharon smiled.

"And, that's why you are an amazing Mom," Andy smiled as he pulled Sharon in for a kiss. "You let your kids have some space to figure things out and don't meddle in their relationship with Jack. I love you for that and so much more."

Emily had witnessed her mom and Andy kissing in the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Oh, she wanted that so much for herself and decided that when she got back to New York, she was going to do something about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning, Wes sat at his desk, trying to wake up. He'd had a lousy Sunday. He'd spent most of the day looking at the different online dating sites. He figured if he was going to get back out there, he needed to start now. He looked at several different sites, but none of them had anyone who interested him even remotely. He missed Emily. Stupid as it was, a week with her had been more enjoyable than any he'd had in awhile.

"Nolan, did you hear me?" Wes heard as he glanced over to a glaring Provenza.

"Umm, sorry, sir. What was that?" he asked Provenza.

"I asked you to tie these balloons on Flynn's desk. They should be here any minute," Provenza demanded.

"Sure, no problem," Wes replied, taking the balloons from Provenza. "Lieutenant, if I may, what's up with the balloons?"

Laughing, Tao jumped in, "Oh that's an old joke going back years. Andy got stabbed several years ago, and Provenza could only find a "It's a Girl" balloon when he got to the hospital."

"Yes, what's wrong with it?" Provenza questioned. "It's the thought that counts," as he looked at the now similar balloon.

"Lieutenant, I can't wait to try that egg casserole Patrice made," Amy smiled. "It smells delicious."

"Yeah, well, Sykes, you can have mine. It smells healthy," Provenza made a face.

Just then, Sharon's heels could be heard coming down the hall.

"Quick, they're here," Provenza yelled quietly.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," everyone said throughout the room.

"Thanks everyone. Great to be back," Andy smiled as he handed Sharon her bags that he'd carried up from the car.

"Flynn, now you can get back to annoying me," Provenza said, acting uninterested.

Sharon started laughing at the sight of the balloon, "Honestly, Lieutenant, another 'It's a Girl' balloon?" she asked.

"Well, Captain, It's true. He did get a girl," Provenza smirked.

Sharon glared back at him, "I'm just surprised your memory is that good to remember the balloon incident of what was that-six, years ago?"

"Now, Captain, I've never had a problem with my memory. In fact, if memory serves, you did an awful lot of flirting with him during that incident," Provenza smirked.

"Never, Lieutenant, I was just doing my job. I don't flirt at work," Sharon smiled at Andy.

"Ha!" could be heard from Tao when Sharon made that comment.

"Oh, Captain, I beg to differ, and I have a room full of detectives who would agree with me," Provenza smiled, happy to have a banter going with Sharon. "You may not have flirted with the fainting machine yet today, but it's only been, what five minutes, you've been here?"

"Everything looks very nice everyone," Sharon said as she glared at Provenza and ignored his comment. "Try to have a little compassion for your best friend, Lieutenant-and his family. We're all glad he's back to work. Now that we are back to full staffing, let's get all of our paperwork done," and with that, Sharon patted Andy's arm as she walked by him into her office.

The morning passed uneventfully. The team was working on a couple of cold cases they had been asked to look into. They weren't making much progress, and they had decided that there wasn't a pattern in the cases as had been suggested to them. Wes was still packing up one of the boxes for one of the cases when he noticed someone walking in the door.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Wes asked, being the closest one to the door.

Because it was so quiet, everyone heard Wes and turned to see about the visitor.

"He had to ruin our day," Andy sighed and shook his head. He turned back to his computer.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Provenza sighed and turned back to his paperwork.

"You must be new," Jack walked up to Wes, sizing him up.

"I am, Detective Wes Nolan," Wes said as he extended his hand.

Before Jack could introduce himself, Provenza cut in, "Jack, to what do we owe the honor of your presence this morning?" with a layer of sarcasm in his voice.

Wes looked over at Provenza, trying to figure out why he was so irritated with this guy in front of him.

"Nolan, huh? Never head of you. Good luck with this bunch. Not my favorite group of detectives, that's for sure. They'll turn you cold. Hope you have a good one at home because if you don't, this group will suck the life out of you."

"No one, sir," Wes sighed, and with that, Provenza detected a bit of sadness in Wes' voice and looked back at the conversation.

"Well, get out there. Try all those dating sites. I've been using them for years, and there are some hot ones out there, real young things" Jack winked at Nolan.

"Really, Jack? Why are you here, and what do you want? We don't have any dirtbags in the pen awaiting a crappy lawyer," Andy sighed as he turned in his chair and folded his arms at Jack.

"Flynn, so lovely to see you back at work. I heard about your medical condition. Heart attack-must be Sharon's doing turning your heart to stone," Jack smirked.

At this, Sharon opened her door. She'd spotted Jack walk in and admired her team for trying to ignore Jack. She looked over at Andy, and he waved her off, turning back to his paperwork.

"Jack, why are you here?" Sharon asked with the team watching the encounter. "We're busy, and this is my workplace."

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I come here in peace," Jack said as he raised his hands at Sharon, who was now glaring at him. "Really, I just came to talk to you about something."

"Very well, let's make it quick, Jack. Andy, will you join us?" Sharon asked, as she turned to Andy.

Andy was dumbfounded. Sharon had never asked him to join in her discussions with Jack, but Sharon and Andy had talked at length that she wasn't in this alone; she didn't have to battle Jack alone. Sharon always said she knew that, but maybe, this was a turning point. Maybe Sharon was going to let Andy be there for her. The rest of the team raised their eyebrows at each other, watching the trio depart.

The trio walked into Sharon's office, and Wes looked around the room at the other detectives who were also watching the scene unfold.

"This should be interesting," Tao commented. "Any bets on how long Andy can keep his cool?"

"Who is that guy?" Wes asked the group.

"You mean, you don't know?" Provenza inquired to Wes.

"No clue, should I?" Wes asked again.

"That's Jack Raydor, the Captain's ex-husband, your Emily's dad. How do you not know?" Provenza asked again.

"That's Emily's dad. Wow, looks nothing like her. So, wait-the Captain is in there with her ex-husband and Lieutenant Flynn?" Wes asked again.

"Yup, see, and people wonder why we love our jobs," Sykes said dryly.

Julio chuckled at that, "Seriously, Wes, hasn't Emily mentioned her dad-and the fact that her dad has treated the Captain- and Flynn for that matter, like dirt?"

"Well, umm, she did briefly, but we aren't seeing each other anymore," Wes sighed.

Provenza, who had been trying to ignore the conversation, couldn't anymore, "What happened? Last you said last week, you had gone out every night and were so 'into her' as you said."

"Nothing. Nothing happened," Wes stated and turned back to his work.

"So, you're telling me that our boss is in there with her ex-husband, whom she despises, her almost husband, whom the ex-husband despises-they are all talking civilly, and nothing happened," Julio quizzingly asked. "That's a coincidence if I ever saw one."

"Agreed, and we all know how our division feels about coincidences," Provenza interjected.

Wes looked around, a bit puzzled still and unwilling to give them any information.

"We don't believe in coincidences!" Julio almost shouted.

Provenza, who put down his crossword puzzle and sat up in his chair, turned and pointed at Wes, "Now, you listen here, Mr. Dating Game, we all like you, but if you are going to survive here with us, you've got to learn something. We don't lie to each other. We tease each other for dumb things; we make fun of Flynn's whipped puppy dog routine, I tease the Captain, but we don't hide things. Spill it. The whole story, minus any of the teenage love drama, before Flynn comes back out. What kind of mess do we have?"

Wes quickly told the team what had happened with Emily. They were sympathetic, but they also wondered why that warranted a visit by Jack.

"Jack, why are you here," Sharon asked as she sat back down in her chair. She nodded to Andy who came to sit on the ledge behind her chair. Jack quickly sat down across from the two.

"Really, Sharon, I came here just to talk about the kids-well, Emily really. Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"Jack, why do you ask? Has something happened," Sharon asked now growing worried.

"Yeah, I mean, think she's fine. She seemed off at lunch yesterday," Jack told the two.

"Jack, I am truly surprised. Really, you are concerned about Emily," Sharon asked now puzzled.

"Sharon, look, I know I'm not Dad of the Year, but she seemed off. I wondered if you knew why?" Jack questioned.

Sharon looked up at Andy and then back at Jack, "Actually Jack, we both commented that she seemed off. I'm sorry to say that I suggested it might be from her lunch with you," Sharon stated.

"She was off at lunch," Jack said, dismissing her comment, "and she got defensive when I mentioned dating."

"Ahh, yes, we both spoke to her about that too," Sharon told Jack.

"Actually, Jack, we talked about it quite a lot last week," Andy jumped in the conversation. "She didn't seem upset then, quite the opposite-hopeful, but earlier in the week, she'd mentioned to Sharon and me that she wanted to find someone."

"Well, I guess that is it," Jack said as he stood up. "Look, I am worried about her. I told her I would take her to lunch before she left again."

"Jack, thank you for showing concern, but know you don't have to always make appointments with your daughter. Maybe just call her sometime?" Sharon suggested.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. I'm out of here before the rest of your team decides to assault me," Jack said as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Jack," Sharon said as she followed him out. Andy cut out the side door to get out of the room ahead of Sharon and make sure Jack didn't say anything nasty to anyone. "Don't be a stranger to Ricky either. He still needs to hear from his father too."

With that, Jack waved off Sharon and left.

"My, my Captain. That was almost civil," Provenza stated, breaking Sharon's far off thoughts.

"Yeah, first time for everything," Andy said as he sat back down to get to work.

"Captain, everything okay? He's not suing the department again is he?" Provenza asked as everyone watched on.

"No, nothing like that, Lieutenant. He was actually worried about one of the kids," Sharon said. "Go figure."

"They okay, Captain?" Provenza asked now concerned, "Dancing Queen or Techno? I know it's not our own Ace Detective because Jack wouldn't be worried about him. Ace Detective isn't his, and that Baby Daddy is sitting over there," Provenza pointed at Andy.

"Hey! Watch it, Provenza. Baby Daddy? Really? That's just insulting," Andy said now irritated. "That's my family, your boss, and yes, your friend!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits…you've been helping her raise him since he showed up here when he was 15, so yes, that makes you the Baby Daddy. Congrats," Provenza scowled.

The rest of the team chuckled at Provenza's use of nicknames and banter with Andy. He could come up with them for any situation.

Sharon glared at him, "Baby Daddy? Ace Detective? Techno? Dancing Queen? and Fainting Machine earlier. Do you sit around in your time at work and think these things up? Maybe if you put that mind of yours to actual use, you could solve some of these cases and not make me do it for you," Sharon smirked at Provenza, "and no, it's not Rusty or Ricky. Jack was worried about Emily-nothing serious, I'm sure, but the fact he actually noticed that should concern me. Anyways, back to work," and with that, Sharon turned and walked back to her office.

The team chuckled at Provenza and turned to get back to work, but as Wes glanced around the room, he saw several pairs of eyes glaring at him. Great, so he'd hurt Emily so much that her deadbeat Dad had noticed and had now clued in the Captain. It was only a matter of time before she figured out who had hurt her precious girl, and then he'd be in for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was laughing. Nicole was happy to see it; Emily seemed to be in a funk when the two girls met up at the ballet studio. Nicole saw how much Emily had enjoyed watching the boys last week, so she invited her to come along again, and it seemed to be paying off. Emily was really enjoying herself, watching the boys try to spin and dance.

"Nicole, they are just the cutest things," Emily gushed. "I just love them. I will miss this when I go back home."

"Ahh, thanks. I think so too. Maybe I'll have to start sending you some videos of them during their rehearsals each week," Nicole said.

"That'd be great! I would really enjoy that," Emily smiled at Nicole. "Now, you mentioned getting something to eat when we are done? Where do the boys want to go?"

Laughing, Nicole said, "Well, if it's up to them, fast food. I'm trying to steer them towards something a bit healthier. When they are with Dad and Sharon, they always complain that Grandpa Andy makes them eat vegetables. Honestly, I'm good with anything. They love chicken fingers."

"Chicken fingers it is," Emily replied happily. "I'm okay with fast food tonight but only because I get to eat it with my two handsome nephews."

The girls continued to chat and watch the boys as they danced. Once the boys were done, Nicole and Emily agreed to meet up for chicken fingers.

Dinner ended up going well, except that now as she drove home, Emily was now covered in chocolate milkshake. She laughed thinking of the spill. Boys will be boys, she thought, remembering all the times Ricky seemed to spill things. As she thought about her brother, Ricky, Emily couldn't help but start to think about Wes too. She'd been thinking about him over the last couple days and figured out part of what she liked about him was that on some level, he did remind her of Ricky. Emily adored her brother, Ricky, even though the two didn't get to see each other much, and when they did, they seemed to drop back into teenage banter. They had been through a lot together. They'd watched their family fall apart-well, Emily wasn't sure if it was ever really together-and they'd watched their mom go through a lot in her life. They'd watched on television as teenagers as officer involved shootings happened, hoping their mom was on the investigation side of the shooting and not on the receiving end. They'd watched their mom, even from afar, take in Rusty, take on a new job, and they'd watched her find happiness again. They had watched, and listened, as her relationship with Andy grew into friendship and then more. They watched her figure out that a divorce was the only way to really move on, even if she masked it with adopting Rusty. Emily thought back and realized that through it all, she had Ricky. Yes, he was goofy and could make fun of her like no other, but he was her brother. Rusty was too, but it was different. Ricky had been through the trenches with her, so to speak. Emily decided that she needed to call Ricky and get his perspective on everything. She was frustrated that after a few days she couldn't shake Wes from her mind, and maybe Ricky could help her sort things out from a guy's perspective.

Dialing, she was surprised that Ricky actually picked up. "Hey Geek, it's me. I really need to talk to you…"

Emily felt much better after her conversation with Ricky. She'd pulled off from her drive home to concentrate on talking to him. As she sat at the beach, thinking back over the conversation, she realized Ricky was right. She wasn't going to feel any sort of closure unless she "manned up" as he said and told Wes what she was really feeling before she left. She slightly chuckled at his choice of words.

"Do I need to come down there? I'll rough the guy up for you, for messing with you," Ricky jokingly said.

"No, Ricky, it's fine. Plus, really? You'll rough him up? He's a detective. Yeah, that'd go over well…assaulting a police officer, one of MOM's police officers. I can just see that during booking…Mom getting an alert that her son is being booked for assault, and then assault on her officer because said officer broke things off with her daughter. Real smart, Ricky," Emily calmly stated.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried about you. I already had to deal with Mom's 'Ever So Lonely Heart' a couple years ago, and yeah, that backfired on me. I had no idea she wasn't lonely then and Andy was in the background. Lesson learned, but you actually do sound like you have the 'Ever So Lonely Heart' problem."

"Ricky! You're so insensitive sometimes! Gosh, you said that to Mom? I didn't know that. Really? You didn't know Mom was seeing Andy then? Honestly? Even I got info on that, when she didn't want to tell me, but it was obvious…'Andy and I went to this' and 'Andy and I went to that.' Geez, Ricky, maybe you weren't the one to call for advice," Emily sighed.

"No, I'm glad you called. I wish I could do more, but with as hung up on him as you seem to be, tell him. Tell him before you leave. At least then, either way, you have some closure. I'm sorry you're so upset, but before you go back home and beat yourself up for not talking to him one last time-because I know you'll do that-take time to talk to him before you leave. What do you have to lose?" Ricky encouraged.

"Thanks Ricky. Nicole has tried to encourage the same thing, but I just really needed my little brother. You know me better than anyone. I miss you," Emily almost whispered into the phone.

"I miss you, too, Em. Wish I could help," Ricky said sadly.

"You did help. Thanks, but don't ever use the 'Ever So Lonely Heart' phrase again. That's just wrong," Emily smiled into the phone.

Chuckling, Ricky said, "Deal. Well, we definitely don't have to worry about it with Mom…yeah, I was a little slow on that one. So, changing topics, tell me about Dad…"

Emily sat in her car, looking out at the beach, trying to figure out her next move. Ricky was right; she needed to get things off her chest before she left, and that meant soon. She had less than a week before she had to return to New York. She sighed, and she realized that as hard as this was, she needed to talk to Wes, face to face and not over the phone or a text message, so she got out of her car, and walked down toward the beach. If she was going to make contact with Wes, she needed to calm herself walking by the water first.

Once Emily had walked a couple of miles on the beach, she decided she was ready to make contact with Wes. She needed to get back to the car anyways; it was now dark. So, as she sat in her car, or really Sharon's car, again, she took a deep breath and sent Wes a text:

"I think we should talk before I go back to New York. I don't like how we left things. I feel like there were things unsaid," Emily typed.

Emily waited, and she kept hoping to see the "Read" status by the message. It didn't happen. She drove herself crazy waiting for several minutes and nothing. Maybe he was working? She quickly sent her mom a text too.

"Hi Mom! I had dinner with Nicole and the boys. Heading home soon. Working late?"

Almost as soon as Emily sent the text, she saw her mom had read it and was already replying, "Em, glad you had a good day. Andy and I just got home and are making dinner. Still hungry? Join us if you want xoxo"

Emily groaned and smacked her hand on the car's steering wheel. Wes wasn't at work. Why wasn't he answering her text? Why wouldn't he even read it? Here, she was putting herself out there, and he wasn't even interested. Well, maybe she had her answer. Sighing again, she put the car into drive and decided to head home. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Wes had heard his text alert ding, but he also knew it would be very rude to check his messages in his current situation. Wes was sitting across the table from a very pretty girl, but he couldn't remember anything she had said. This whole night, a night for which he had high expectations, was turning into a disaster. A ding went off again, and yet this time, Wes realized it wasn't his phone. Realizing he was daydreaming, he looked up to see all the guys getting up to move.

"So, yeah, um, bye detective," the girl, whom he couldn't remember her name, said.

Wes glanced back down at his notes, "Um, nice to meet you…um, Cassidy," Wes sputtered.

Wes sighed as he moved to the next "date." Why did he think that speed dating would be a good idea? He had spent time at work this afternoon looking up speed dating and found that one was going on near his place tonight. After a quick text to the moderator, he found there were still spots open, so here he was. Wes sighed, wishing he wasn't so efficient with his paperwork. He blamed this on his paperwork; if he wasn't good about getting his paperwork done early, then he would not have had time to research speed dating, and thus, would not have ended up here. Lousy paperwork.

As the night continued, Wes got more and more frustrated with his dates. There were some really pretty girls, but none of them were beautiful like Emily. Something about Emily had really captivated him, and he was just irritated to now be sitting here. Plus, he was talking to a whole line of girls with what seemed to be pretty dull personalities and jobs-again, none like Emily. She was a professional ballet dancer! Who does that? Well, apparently his boss' daughter, that's who. The rest of the ladies he'd met tonight were very nice, but to him, just very plain-a waitress, an accountant, a secretary, two teachers, another police officer, even a CEO, but none of them were interesting, in his opinion, like Emily.

Wes walked out of the event, late that night, tired. He left without getting any names or contacts; he was done for the night. Maybe he wasn't ready, he wondered? Maybe he needed to figure things out more for himself before he jumped into dating. Wes thought through all of this on his short drive home and once he got into his apartment, all he wanted to do was to fall into bed. He did just that, barely even kicking off his shoes.

Emily woke up trying to figure out what time it was. She didn't sleep well at all. She couldn't sleep, and then when she finally fell asleep, she heard commotion in the condo sometime in the middle of the night. She'd checked on it, finding Andy up and dressed to go out to a crime scene.

"I'm sorry for waking you, sweetheart," Andy had told her sweetly. "Crime scene, so I'm getting some coffee ready to go. You should go back to bed. Your mother is trying to get a couple more hours before she meets us at work, and thankfully Rusty isn't here tonight or I would have awakened the whole house."

"I'll try, Andy," Emily sighed. "I haven't slept much at all tonight. I guess it's just one of those nights."

"Everything okay?" Andy asked as he put on his tie.

"I guess. Just a lot on my mind," Emily answered.

"I hope it's not Jack. You know your mother and I try to stay out of that for your sake, but if he's done something to upset you, you can always tell me. I promise I won't go off the deep end," Andy chuckled.

"No, for once, it's not Dad. Thank you, though, Andy. You're so good to me, to Mom. It's kind of nice to see what a caring Dad is like. Dad just always asks me surfacy type questions-how are your friends, job, are you having fun-that stuff. I'm touched that you seem to know when I really need someone or something. Mom's lucky," Emily smiled.

"Well, that's still up for debate," Andy said as he came and put his arm around Emily's shoulder, guiding her back toward the bedrooms, "I keep telling your mother I'm the lucky one. I got her, but I also got you and your brothers, even if they are annoying at times," he smiled, "You-never annoying, just my sweetheart. Try to get some sleep. I'm sorry I have to go; Provenza will be waiting there to annoy me, and the last thing I need is for him to start calling your mom asking her why she's paying me special treatment or something."

Chuckling, Emily said, "Provenza will do that no matter what. I hope you have a good day? That sounds weird to say sending you off to a murder, but yes, Andy, have a good day. Hopefully, the case isn't too bad."

The next time Emily woke up, she felt a bit more rested, but still, she'd barely managed to get four hours' of sleep for the entire night. She again, heard commotion in the condo and ventured out the kitchen, at least in search of coffee.

"Morning, Mom," Emily smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find her mom mostly dressed for work. Sharon's blazer and shoes were nowhere in sight, but otherwise she was ready to go.

"Emily, honey, good morning. I hope I didn't wake you. Sleep okay?" Sharon smiled.

Sighing, Emily took the coffee her mom offered her and sat down at the counter, "Not really. I couldn't sleep, and then I got up when Andy left."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Sharon said sympathetically. "Want to talk about it? Work? What's bothering you?"

"Mom, it's okay, nothing, really. Just a lot on my mind. I have a lot to do when I get back to New York," Emily said as she sipped her coffee.

Just then, Sharon's phone went off with a text message. Checking it, she looked up to Emily, "That's Andy. They are finished at the crime scene, and he's going to swing by and pick me up so we can go to the morgue. The crime scene wasn't that far away, and we wanted to leave you with a car."

"Mom, you didn't have to do that, "Emily smiled as Sharon collected her jacket and shoes.

"Nonsense! We couldn't leave you here without a car!" Sharon persisted.

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it. No plans, yet for the day, so I may not even need it," Emily told her.

"Well, how about this-why don't you come by later and eat with us? Considering how early of a start the team had, they will be really hungry. You can even come by early, around 11? They'll be starving by then. I often will order in food for the team when they have a long day like this, so I insist that you come and eat with us," Sharon stated.

"Oh, no, Mom, I don't want to bother you when you are busy," Emily said, and also thought about how she didn't want to see Wes in his work environment. Awkward, ummm, yeah. "You just focus on your case; I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. We have to eat, and Andy and I would enjoy the distraction. 11:00 okay?" Sharon said as she really didn't wait for an answer, grabbing her purse, gun, and travel coffee mug. "Gotta go-Andy said he'd wait for me out front. Murders to solve. Love you! See you at 11:00."

With that, Sharon was gone, and Emily was left standing in the dining room area, mouth open, unsure of what had just happened. All she knew was now she had lunch plans with her parents, and unfortunately that included seeing a certain detective. Groaning, she made her way down the hall, muttering to herself.

"Ugh! This is so unfair! Why do I have to see him now? So awkward. Stupid text. Why did I have to send it? Ugh! What am I going to wear?" Emily muttered to herself as she shut the bathroom door to shower.

As the morning continued on, the team worked the case. They had a system for working cases, and that was in place now. Each person had his or her part, and even though only a few hours into the case, things were taking shape. Luckily, this didn't look like it was going to be too difficult of a case. Wes was glad about that. He hadn't slept very long last night. He'd fallen into his bed after the disastrous speed dating, and less than two hours after that, he'd been awakened to come to the crime scene. The crime scene hadn't taken a long time, and on the way into the office, Wes had stopped for a cup of coffee. He really needed to get into the habit of making coffee before going out to a crime scene. He'd smelled Lieutenant Flynn's coffee at the scene, and man, it smelled good. A short while ago, after getting to work-where he'd finished his cup of coffee in the car on the way in-he smelled coffee again, this time from Captain Raydor. Man, it was the same flavor coffee Flynn had brought earlier, no surprise, but man, he was in need of a cup again now or food, or both. Yeah, really, he needed both to get himself going. What also frustrated him, was in his semi-sleep state to get out of his place on time for the crime scene, he'd left his phone at home charging. That would have to wait. Nobody important would be contacting him anyways right now.

"Lieutenant," he alerted to Provenza, "just so I know, what's the protocol for food and such on days like this?"

Provenza put down the paperwork he was examining and looked to Wes, "Well, we normally don't take a lot of breaks during an active case. It's all at the discretion of the Captain, BUT the Captain knows we do our best work when fed, so she usually orders in food. Flynn! What's the word on food today?"

Andy, who was working the financials, turned and looked at Provenza who was talking to Wes, "What is it, Provenza? I'm busy, you know, working! Try it! What makes you think I know anything about food?"

Rolling his eyes, Provenza said, "Really? Cut the crap. Food or not today?"

Andy sighed glancing toward Sharon, "Fine. Hold on. She's on the phone. I don't want to bother her. Wait, I've got an idea," Andy said as he picked up his phone. By now, the whole office was interested in the food discussion. They were all hungry. They watched as Andy appeared to look at something on his phone and then saw Andy put it down. He looked up to find the whole team staring at him.

"What? I didn't want to bother her. I checked the credit card. Food order total of $125 from the deli we all like is pending for this morning, so you're welcome."

"You share a credit card now?" Buzz asked.

"You are so married," Julio chuckled.

"What? You're all just jealous-get back to work. I'm sure whatever she ordered will be coming soon."

Wes laughed at the banter in the office. It felt good to laugh a little. As much as he hated how things had gone with Emily, he really liked Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor. He'd never worked in a setting where his boss/colleagues were involved, but this group didn't seem to care. In fact, it somehow, oddly, seemed to add to the work environment. Wes glanced around, and seeing everyone back at work, got to work himself.

Emily walked quietly down the hall, balancing all the food her mother had ordered. She was always glad to see her mother, but not today because that meant she'd have to see Wes too. She was moving quietly and swiftly, hoping to deposit the food and make a run for it. She'd even asked her mother what she had ordered for herself, Andy, and Emily so that she could separate their lunch out. Emily had even thought of putting the food in the break room and then letting everyone know it was there, but that almost left her more vulnerable. She decided there was safety in numbers, so to speak, at least safety in carrying bags of food.

As Emily walked into the office, she moved the bag of food containing her lunch, Andy's and her mom's to one hand. She had the other bags in her other hand, ready for a quick drop.

"Hi everyone," Emily put on her best smile and waved, "Lunch is served!"

Quickly, she dropped the bags onto the empty desk in front of Andy's, brushing right by Wes as she did so. She heard a chorus of "Hi Emily's" from the team and even a "Twinkle Toes," and as soon as she put the food on the desk, she turned to Andy.

"Andy, I have your food in here. I'll just take it in to Mom's office-or do you want to eat in the break room?"

"Hi sweetheart-break room is good. Why don't you get setup, and I'll get your mom?" Andy questioned.

"Will do. Let me get this food in there quickly. I know you don't have long," Emily told him, turning and almost running out of the room.

"What's with Twinkle Toes today, Flynn?" Provenza asked.

Andy sighed, "Wish I knew. She didn't sleep well last night and was up when I left for the crime scene. Something is up. Hopefully, lunch will help," Andy told everyone as he opened the door to Sharon's office to alert her to the food.

With a glance at Wes, "Yeah, something is up all right. I have an idea," Provenza muttered after Andy left the room. "Okay people, lunch-food, eat," and with that, everyone's glance at Wes was broken as they got their food.

Wes shook his head, knowing that the tension in the room was partly his fault. He was just trying to move on, and yet, Emily kept creeping back in. She had agreed it was best to end things, and yet, here things were awkward. It was going to be a long day, and the murder they were trying to solve wasn't even the reason for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Wes noticed that the Captain and the Lieutenant had returned from lunch, but that Emily was nowhere in sight. She must have ducked out. Shaking his head, he tried to get back to work and not think about her. They had decided to go their separate ways, so why was this so hard? Why was he still thinking of her?

The evening brought a standstill in the case, and Sharon sent everyone home. Not looking forward to being alone with his thoughts, Wes asked Julio if he wanted to get a drink. Julio accepted, and the two found themselves at a local bar.

"Man, what's up with you? You've got it bad," Julio looked at Wes knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Wes looked at him clueless.

"Emily. You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" Julio questioned.

"No, I mean, I'm trying to move on and get back in the dating pool, so to speak. I went speed dating last night," Wes told Julio, looking sad and downcast.

"You went speed dating? Well, if you did, why do you look like someone killed your dog? The purpose of speed dating is to find some girls you might want to date. I've tried it-didn't work for me, but I've got my own reasons I'm not ready to date," Julio told Wes. "You're younger than I am-never married, right? Yeah, you've got no reason to look so glum unless you've got it bad for someone. Since Emily looked miserable the oh, 30 seconds she flew through the room today, I'd say she has it just as bad. Emily has always enjoyed talking to all of us when she visits-until today. So, why don't you just admit it-you're still into her?"

"No! I'm not. She was fun, yeah, but we decided it wasn't going anywhere. Pretty-of course, but come on, part of why we called it quits is that it's a crazy idea anyways. She lives in New York. It's not going to happen. She agreed too," Wes fumbled out his words, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever. Say what you want, but you've got it bad. You can keep telling yourself that, but until you man up and really figure this out, you're going to make yourself miserable. Trust me. I may not know exactly what you are going through, but you don't know my story either-completely different situations, but if you keep putting off the situation at hand and refuse to deal with it-it will haunt you. Just don't let this haunt you for years. I did. I'm still processing it," Julio advised as he stood up and threw some money down on the table. "Look, you don't have to have some fairy tale, but maybe, just maybe she's worth keeping as a friend? Talk to her-see if you can find something you can agree on because I've been a detective a long time, and you both have it bad. I'm out of here now, but good luck man."

With that, Julio waved slightly as he turned to leave. Wes swirled the last of his drink around, thinking about what Julio had said. What did he really want? Yeah, Emily was cool. He didn't have many friends, and any that he'd been around the last five years, yeah, well, Wes chuckled thinking about it, they were criminals, so yeah, he could use some friends. That might be a good compromise. Friends.

Emily's evening turned out much differently than she had expected. Jack had called again and had taken her to dinner. That was not something she expected-one for her dad to even call her again before she left, and then, for him to be sober and take her to dinner. Things weren't perfect with Jack; they never would be, but at least on this visit, he was trying. They'd had a pretty decent meal too. He'd even refused to share a dessert with her, instead, he ordered two, saying that it might be awhile before he could take his ballerina to dinner, so he wanted to make sure she was well fed. Emily smiled at the thought of dinner with her dad. Why couldn't he be that sweet all the time? Emily was learning, still learning. Jack had hurt her more times than she could count, but he was still her dad. She thought to herself that her mom must have had a lot of these same thoughts over the years. Unfortunately for Sharon, Jack just stopped trying with her, well, in the appropriate, loving sense. He tried to get money and anything else he could from Sharon, which is what ultimately made Sharon put up her walls. Emily was trying to be cautious with Jack-she took each event for what it was, and thankfully, she'd had a nice evening with her dad and a nice distraction from her thoughts. As she pulled into the condo parking garage, she saw that everyone's cars were there, so her mom, Andy, and Rusty were all home. Smiling at the thought of a "normal" evening with her family, she happily made her way to the condo.

Sharon and Andy had their case notes spread out all over the dining room table, and they were standing over the notes, deep in thought, when Emily entered. Rusty was engrossed in a show on tv, bowl of ice cream in hand.

"Hi everyone," Emily smiled as she took off her shoes and hung up her purse.

"Emily, hi, honey! I'm so glad to see you. How was your evening?" Sharon smiled as she walked over and hugged Emily.

"It was good, Mom, actually, really nice. Dad took me to dinner," Emily replied as she followed closely behind Sharon to stand at the dining room table. She didn't notice that both Andy and Rusty had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her.

"Jack took you to dinner-what's the catch?" Rusty slurred as he was eating a bite of ice cream.

"Rusty! Don't say such things!" Sharon scolded him.

Chuckling, Emily replied, "Mom, it's okay. He's right. Amazingly, there was no catch tonight, but I was waiting for one as well. We had a good time."

"That's good to hear, sweetheart. Your mom and I have been pouring over this case for awhile. We need a break. Ice cream?" Andy asked hopefully as he made his way to the freezer. "Rusty, I hope you didn't eat it all."

"No, of course not," Rusty slurred again.

"Rusty, it would help if you would actually swallow your ice cream before answering," Sharon added.

Emily laughed at her family, "I'm good; no ice cream for me. Dad got both of us dessert."

Emily noticed the look between Sharon and Andy, both with raised eyebrows, at her comment. While they were getting ice cream, Emily looked over their case.

"Big case?" Emily asked.

"Umm, not too bad," Sharon said as she swirled the ice cream around in her bowl. "We are planning to make an arrest in the morning. I'm going to send Detective Nolan and Julio out to arrest the guy. It looks pretty open and shut."

At the mention of Wes' name, Emily's cheeks got flustered, and at the same mention, Rusty turned and looked at Emily again. Rusty noted that Emily didn't mention anything about Wes-not about knowing him or anything else. Andy didn't miss a clue either-he saw both kids and both reactions, filing it away for later.

"Oh, that's good Mom," Emily yawned. "Hmm, I barely got any sleep last night, so I'm going to bed. Night everyone," Emily waved as she walked back to her room. She didn't get far, as she was looking for her phone.

"Something wrong, honey?" Sharon asked as she watched Emily dump out her purse.

"It's my phone-I can't find it," she told Sharon as she thought back over her night.

"Oh no! I think I left it at the restaurant!" Emily exclaimed. "Ugh! That's my life!"

"Calm down! We can call the restaurant," Andy told her, as he put his arm around her. "Tell you what, go get ready for bed, and we'll call the restaurant while you do. Mint green case on it, right?"

Smiling at the details Andy remembered, Emily said, "Yes, that's right. It has a password at least. Thanks, Andy. We ate at Murices."

As Andy was looking up the number to Maurice's on his phone, Sharon got a text on her phone.

"Sharon-Emily left her phone at the restaurant. I tried to catch her, but I couldn't. My phone battery had died, so I'm just getting it charged now. I can drop it by the condo tomorrow unless she needs it tonight."

"Andy, don't bother. That was Jack-he picked up Emily's phone from the restaurant," Sharon smiled. "I must say that I'm glad he did well with Emily tonight. Progress."

"Yeah, times like this I can see why you actually liked the guy before," Andy smiled to Sharon.

"As long as he doesn't break in here in the middle of the night to return it, I'm good," Rusty yelled from the living room.

Andy and Sharon shared a look, rolled their eyes, and laughed.

"Well, I know he wouldn't enjoy seeing me in my robe in the middle of the night," Andy laughed.

The trio told Emily about her phone when she came out of the bathroom. Relieved, Emily went off to bed.

Back at his place, after hanging out with Julio, Wes finally retrieved his charging phone. He was an idiot for leaving it at home, but in his defense, he was still getting used to his "normal" new life. He was still trying to figure out his routine, and that included picking up his phone and making a pot of coffee in the morning. As he unlocked his phone, he noticed he had a couple text messages. Looking at them, one caught his eye-it wasn't the one from Julio with exact directions to the crime scene. No, it was the one sent by Emily, now well over a DAY ago:

"I think we should talk before I go back to New York. I feel like there were things unsaid."

Crap. She'd texted him over a day ago now, and he hadn't returned the text. He hadn't even seen the text. It was the one sent to him while he was at that stupid speed dating, as he sat down to recall the evening. Yes, that was it. He remembered the ding going off just before he had to switch dates. He rolled his hands over his face in agony. Emily-she was going to think he was such a jerk, and that was the last thing he wanted to be. He wanted to be her friend, he realized after leaving the bar where he'd talked with Julio. What a jerk, even though it was unintentional. Emily wouldn't know that; he didn't blame her. "Ugh!" Wes shouted to himself as he thought over the day. No wonder she'd flown through the murder room earlier. She probably though he was such a crappy person. Sighing, he flopped back onto his bed, phone in hand. He had to handle this carefully if he was ever going to get her to forgive him. He wanted a friend, and yes, he thought talking would be a good idea too. He thought for a few minutes, trying to decide the best course of action. Sitting up, he decided that he really didn't want to text her back; he would rather talk to her in person, but he felt like the text was a ticking time bomb-the longer he didn't reply, the worse the implosion. So, he slowly started his text.

"I know you think I have ignored this. Honestly, just saw it, and before you say you don't believe me, there's a reason. I want the chance to explain. I would like to be friends and talk this out. Can I either call now or take you to breakfast in the morning?"

Wes finished his message, stood up from his bed, and threw the phone on the bed. He'd give her time to read it and reply. In the meantime, he got ready for bed. Once he'd finished his nightly routine, he checked his phone. Frowning at not seeing any reply, he looked at the message again. "Delivered," but not read…great, now she was avoiding him. So, he decided to just call her. He dialed, waiting, but the thing went to voicemail. She wasn't answering.

"I'm such an idiot," he said out loud, frustrated that now, she was not even talking to him. Resigned that this wouldn't be solved tonight, he fell back on his bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Wes sighed the next morning as he checked his phone. No messages from Emily. He'd messed up. She didn't even want to talk to him now. Resigning himself to that, he grabbed his phone and his travel mug of coffee to head off to work. Things, on that front, were at least looking up. He'd gotten out of the house and remembered everything. Maybe today, he'd have a better day.

Emily woke up feeling refreshed for once. The extra sleep she had gotten had helped her a lot. The condo was quiet, so she tiptoed down the hall to check on everything. Looking around, she realized everyone was already gone for the day. She must have slept hard, she thought, because she hadn't heard anyone moving around this morning. She walked into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee and noticed a note from her mom, "Morning, honey! Sorry we missed you. Jack texted me that he had court this morning, but he could meet you at 10:30 between sessions to get your phone to you. Details are below. Love you! Mom." Okay, so Emily had an hour or so to get ready and meet her dad to get her phone. As the coffee started, she made her way back down the hall to get ready for the day.

The morning in Major Crimes passed by uneventfully. Sharon had sent out Wes and Amy to pick up the suspect. She had originally planned to send Julio, but he'd received word that he was needed in a meeting with the ADA to go over his testimony for an upcoming trial. Even though that would only take an hour or so, Sharon saw no reason to delay the arrest; they had a murder to solve. While Wes and Amy were out of the office, things were pretty quiet. Everyone else was working, and by mid-morning, Julio had returned. Breaking the silence, everyone looked up when they heard the familiar, "Good morning, everyone!" as Emily bounced into the room.

"Sweetheart, hi, what are you doing here?" Andy turned from his desk chair to see Emily walking up to him.

"Hi Andy, hi everyone! Sorry to interrupt. I come bearing gifts-I brought doughnuts and good coffee," Emily smiled as she revealed the contents of her bag. "I figured that everyone could use a morning pick-me-up, and Andy if you grab a doughnut now, I believe there's one in there that is your favorite. I tried to remember all of your favorites, actually, Emily said as she now looked around. Quickly, she noticed the office wasn't to full staffing. "Where is everyone?" she asked without trying to expressly ask, "Where is Wes?"

"Detective Nolan and Sykes are picking up our suspect as we speak," Andy said, "but your mother is in," as Andy hooked his hand behind his head toward Sharon's office.

"Okay, good, but the blinds are closed?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, she's got a bit of a headache this morning, nothing serious, but the light is bothering her eyes. I bet a doughnut would be a good help for that headache," Andy smiled.

"Well, okay, then. I'm glad I stopped by. I had to meet Dad at the courthouse to get my phone, and I figured as long as I was in the area, I'd check on my favorite detectives," Emily teased as she looked at the room.

"I think she likes some better than others," Provenza muttered under his breath and the others chuckled.

Emily went into Sharon's office to chat briefly with her while the others got their doughnuts and coffee. The rest of the office got back to work, and soon, Emily exited the office again.

"Well, I guess I will get going," she said, a bit fidgety as she looked around. This didn't go unnoticed by Andy or the office as a whole, for that matter. "It was good to see all of you, and if I don't see you before I go back to New York, then stay safe!" Emily nodded to the group as she gathered her bag to leave.

"Thanks for coming by, Em. Now, you've got your phone this time?" Andy teased.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, Andy, I'm set. I have everything," Emily said as she tried to stall herself. "Well, okay then, bye everyone," Emily waved as she left the room.

Julio noticed the lingering looks and thought back to his conversation the night before with Wes. After Emily left the room, Julio got up from his desk to follow her. Trying not to appear too obvious, he said, "All that coffee-I'll be back. Off to the restroom."

Andy noticed Julio following Emily and sat at his desk, pensive. He had some suspicions, but he wasn't ready to voice them yet.

Julio jogged down the hall toward the elevators, "Emily!" he whispered loudly. "Emily, wait!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Emily peered around the corner, almost running into Julio.

"Julio, you scared me! What's wrong? Something with Mom? Andy?" Emily started to look worried.

With his hands up to stop her, Julio said, "Oh no! Nothing like that. No worries. Say, why did you really come by this morning?"

"I told you, "Emily said as she looked to the floor, "I was around and wanted to bring everyone some food. Mom barely eats otherwise."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong; we love the food and all, but come on-don't forget I'm a detective," Julio told her.

"Really, Julio, that's it. I'm leaving in a couple days, and I wanted to say bye to all of you," Emily told him as she pushed the elevator button again, "This elevator-so slow!"

"Emily, I know about you and Wes. Were you here to talk to him?" Julio questioned.

Emily's eyes got large, and her cheeks flushed, "Why, why, why would you say that? What do you mean, you know about us?"

Julio, now pulling Emily toward a back corner so they could talk quietly, said, "Listen, the guy told me all about it last night. He's pretty upset. I think he'd like to be friends with you. He was frustrated after trying speed dating the other night, so I told him to at least talk to you."

"He tried speed dating?" Emily asked with her face going pale.

"Yeah, um, he did, the other night," Julio told her.

Sighing, Emily looked at Julio, "Fine. I came here to talk to him. Just my luck-he's gone. I think we have even more of a misunderstanding than we had before. It's a mess! I don't know what is going on. We had this argument the other day, decided to go our separate ways, and well, I didn't like that. I could use a guy like him around. So, I texted him, but he never got back to me. That was a couple days ago.."

Julio cut her off, with a questioning look, "A couple days ago. He didn't mention that-"

"Yeah, so I thought he was blowing me off completely, and that made me mad, so I decided I didn't need a jerk like that around. Then, late last night, I get a text and a call from him-"

"I bet that's after we talked," Julio added.

"I'm sure it was, but here's the problem-I didn't get those messages because I left my phone at the restaurant," Emily pushed on frustrated, holding up her phone, "and my dad was good enough to get it for me. He had it until this morning, so when I got it back, there was a weird text message about him needing to explain and all. So, I really don't know, but this is a total mess!"

Julio thought awhile, "Well, I don't know exactly what is going on, but I'll tell him you came by. Piece of advice-keep your phone on you and answer it. I'm going to tell him to do the same thing. Why don't you try to get together in person?"

"Yeah, well that's what he wanted to do. He suggested breakfast this morning, so now it looks like I blew him off, but I didn't have my phone! Ugh! Then, I come here, and he's not here. It's making my head swim trying to keep up with it, and I'm one of the parties involved in this!" Emily almost yelled in the hall.

"Listen, I'll try to catch him up. He probably won't be back for another hour or so, but I'll let him know you came by, ok?" Julio smiled.

"Julio, thanks for being a good friend-to both me and to Wes. My mom thinks so highly of you, and this is just one way I see it," Emily smiled.

"Take care, Emily, and good luck working out things with Wes," Julio touched her arm and turned to go back to the office.

As Julio walked back to his desk, he didn't notice that Andy had gone out to get Sharon a cup of tea from the breakroom. While Andy didn't hear all of the conversation and wasn't trying to eavesdrop, he'd heard the last big, "Take care, Emily, and good luck working out things with Wes"…work out what with Wes? That confirmed a little of Andy's suspicions. Guy trouble and the guy in question. Andy shook his head, "Oh Emily," he thought. Andy knew from his limited dealings with Nicole as she went through this that he had to be careful, but he also knew that in his relationship with Sharon, he needed to share his suspicions. He and Sharon didn't lie to each other, and they'd both been a bit worried about Emily. Now he knew why. Sighing, Andy shook his head. Emily and Nolan? Strange combo, but he was one to talk. He liked Nolan; he could tell he was a good detective. He had a lot of polish, and he didn't have a temper, one thing Andy certainly had at his age. Getting Sharon's tea, Andy started to think about the situation and how he'd clue Sharon in to Emily's issues.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy and Wes walked back into the murder room after depositing their suspect in an interview room. Wes was glad to get rid of the dirtbag; the guy had yelled slurs at them the whole way back to the station. He was just glad he didn't have to do a lot of questioning with this guy, and in fact, the situation was sort of a miracle. Once they gotten the guy situated in the interview room, he'd had a spontaneous confession. They'd already read him his rights at his house, but once the guy was seated and told to wait, he spilled everything. Julio played tag team with the two, saying that he'd take his turn with the guy as he wrote out his confession. That left Wes and Amy time to get some lunch and start their reports.

"Hey, who left all the doughnuts on my desk?" Wes asked as he looked around at the semi-empty room.

"Ahh, Emily brought them by for everyone. We all got our doughnuts. There's some there for you and Amy. We couldn't leave them on Amy's desk-too close to Provenza," Tao simply stated.

"Hey, I resent that!" Provenza yelled. "Now, why would you think I'd eat the rest of the doughnuts?"

"Maybe because you can't stand the diet your wife has you on now, Provenza. Come on, we see you dump your salads everyday, wasting all that food. You'd think you would be the one passing out in the office, not me," Andy chuckled.

"Flynn! Not a word about my lunches," Provenza pointed his finger at Andy. "At least my wife doesn't take the salt packets from me out of the takeout bags!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits…" Andy replied and turned back to his work. "Plus, what Sharon doesn't know, doesn't hurt her…not a word, but I have a stash of salt packets in my bottom desk drawer."

"Used to, Lieutenant. She found them and removed them while you were out on medical leave," Amy stated matter of fact. "Well, I'm going to dig in; I'm starving," Amy exclaimed as she grabbed a couple doughnuts.

Shaking his head and lifting his hands, Andy just remained silent, except for the utterance everyone heard him barely mumble, "Good thing I love her so much." Everyone quietly chuckled.

Wes looked at the box; Emily had brought those. She'd been here-and he hadn't. Ugh! He'd missed her again. He stood there, in thought, staring at the doughnuts. Andy took a quick glance and saw Wes just standing there, looking glum, deep in thought. "Bingo," Andy thought. "Just as I thought-doughnuts on his desk did the trick. It's definitely him, and he's definitely thinking of Emily." Andy decided he'd clue Sharon in on it later when they left work.

It took a couple hours, but their suspect was finally taken away for booking. Julio left the room, now tired, "Man, he took forever! I never thought he'd finish writing out his confession. Good think that's over."

Wes had been patiently working on his paperwork after he'd finished his two doughnuts and the pack of crackers he had in his desk-awesome lunch he thought to himself.

"Hey, lieutenant-next time you are going to throw out your wife's healthy lunch, send it my way," Wes broke the silence in the office. "I'll eat it. I mean, no reason for it to go to waste."

Provenza looked up from where he was writing on a form, "You sound like Flynn. What's up with you guys and this healthy stuff? How do you eat it?"

Chuckling, Wes said, "Well, lieutenant, when you live alone, most anything sounds good. Besides, I've been eating way too much junk lately; I need to eat better. I've been told the same too," Wes said as he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Emily last week.

"As much fun as I'm having eating all this junk, I really will have to start eating better when I get back home," Emily had smiled over their pizza one night. "What's your excuse? You can't eat like this all the time. You've got to take care of yourself."

Wes had told Emily that for the past five years, taking care of himself had meant keeping himself alive. He was always watching his back, worried his cover would be blown. Now that the assignment was over, he was trying to get his life back on track in many areas, and that even included food. He smiled, thinking about that conversation with Emily.

"Well, if you think I should eat better, then I will. You can teach me all about the crazy salads, pitas, wraps, and all," Wes had smiled at Emily.

"It's a deal," Emily tried to get out, as she had a mouthful of pizza.

"Yeah, lieutenant, I'll take your healthy stuff. Even when I eat out, it's hard to eat healthy stuff like that," Wes stated.

"If you like a good salad and all," Andy added, "you should try this place Sharon and I love. It's called Angelinis, and they have great 'healthy stuff' as Provenza would say."

"Really? Is that near the PAB?" Wes asked, now intrigued. Any of the food he'd seen the Captain and Lieutenant Flynn eating at work always looked good.

"No, it's near our condo, maybe 10 minutes from it. Funny thing-the boys hate it. Rusty won't even go in the place because they don't sell burgers, but rumor has it, Gus dragged him in there. Ricky said the salad looked like grass, but Emily loves it too," Andy added for extra measure.

"It is grass, Flynn! I don't know how you and the Captain eat that junk!" Provenza yelled.

"Hmm, really, good to know. Thanks, Lieutenant Flynn. I'll look it up and try it. That's not too far from where I live, I believe," Wes said.

Andy definitely noticed Wes perked up when he mentioned that Emily had liked it. Another clue in his favor. Come to think of it, maybe Sharon would want to eat there after work?

Wes rose from his chair, "Well, all this talk about food, I'm still hungry and thirsty. I'm going to the break room. Anyone need anything?"

"Umm, actually, I'm in need of a cup of coffee," Julio said. "I'll get it though," as he rose to follow Wes.

The two walked toward the breakroom when Julio said, "Psst, Wes, so you missed Emily."

Wes turned as he opened the door to the breakroom to see Julio right behind him.

"Maybe that was a good thing. She refused to answer my text and my call last night," Wes flatly said.

"No, actually she didn't," Julio started. "She was here, and she was definitely looking for you."

"Crap! She said that?" Wes questioned.

"No, you idiot, she didn't. She's not dumb. I followed her to the elevator. So, she told me about you not responding to her and then she didn't respond to you. I can't believe I'm going to say this because I know I sound like the lieutenant now, but you're both idiots," Julio shook his head.

Wes' eyes got big, and he said, "Wait. What? Why are we idiots?"

"I'm tired of being in the middle of this. It sounds like you are both terrible at communicating. Put the phones down and just talk to each other, or I'm going to have to start calling you names publicly like Provenza does," Julio warned.

Shaking his head, Wes admitted, "Okay, okay, you're right. We are awful at this. So, she wasn't mad?"

"No, the opposite, she wanted to talk to you. Why do you think we got doughnuts?" Julio smiled.

"Okay, I'll see if we can meet for dinner. Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Lieutenant Flynn and the Captain don't know about all this, do they?" Wes inquired.

"No," Julio said shaking his head, "the captain was in her office, and Flynn was busy with financials again. Just end this craziness, please, for the sake of our friendship. I'm getting a headache thinking about it."

Emily had spent the afternoon practicing her ballet routine. She still knew the owner of the studio she'd practiced in while growing up, and the owner was more than happy to let her prodigy spend some time working on her routine. Emily was glad to get back into the swing of things. She had just a couple more days left in LA before heading home. Once she finished at the studio, she gathered her things to head home. She stopped and almost dropped her bags as she read the message on her phone:

"Dinner, please? Tonight, Angelinis, 7:00. I heard a rumor you love the place. And, to make sure that this message doesn't get lost, I will be there for dinner. If you aren't there, I'm going to be at Mack's Diner for breakfast at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Take your pick-but show up somewhere."

Emily smiled at the message. She'd missed the banter with Wes, and yes, somehow things had gotten messy the last week. Emily thought carefully as to how she wanted to reply. She DID want to reply this time-no forgotten phones, no unanswered calls.

"Fine," she simply wrote, smiling. Wes wouldn't get the joke, but she still laughed at that word. She'd given her mom so much grief for answering Andy's first date plea (in their eyes) with "Fine." Aside from arguing with her mom that their dinner date to Serve was FAR FROM a first date, she remembered some of that conversation, "FINE! You answered the guy with FINE? Mom, that's terrible. Poor guy! He's been after you for years, years Mom! You've spent every waking minute the last two years alone with Andy, and don't deny it. You're always with him, and we all agree, you're always flirting with him. The guy finally adds the word 'romantic' to dinner, and you come up with fine? Mom, you're lucky he still wants to take you."

"What? Do you think he'll cancel?" Sharon had asked, now nervous.

"Would it matter if he did, Mom? You said he's just a friend, so why would it bother you," Emily had snickered.

Sharon had remained quiet for a few seconds, "I will have no comment on this matter. I'll clarify with him I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh, that sounds nice and businesslike-'I'll clarify I'm looking forward to it. Geez Mom, he's your boyfriend, and he wants to take you to a super romantic restaurant. Mom, LET him in! Don't believe me-okay. Clarify you are looking forward to it. You do that Mom," Emily chuckled. "Poor guy deserves an award for being so patient, and you tell him fine. Just please don't answer that way when he finally proposes to you."

"What? Emily we are not-Emily we're going to dinner. Nothing more," Sharon stated.

"Okay, Mom, but umm, just to let you know, we kids all have bets on everything. We all agree, it's not if, but when, so go ahead and believe your delusional self," Emily smiled into the phone.

"Emily! I can't believe you! What do you-why would you,"

"It's okay Mom. It's taken you several years to get to this point. You'll catch up and realize the guy is hopelessly head over heels for you. We all like him. Time you figured out that you do too" Emily laughed. "Until then, this nervous tone, the stuttering and acting like you have no clue, it's cute."

"Emily, please stop," Sharon pleaded. "Why did I even tell you?"

"Alright, alright, and that had ended the conversation, but Emily felt it was the perfect response for tonight. Someday, maybe if she and Wes could patch up their friendship, she'd tell him that story. For now, she had to get ready for dinner.

Emily drew a slow breath out-what was she going to wear? She had to wear just the right outfit to convey the right message, but what was that outfit, and what message exactly did she want to convey?

Wes sat back in his desk chair, phone in hand, grinning. Emily had finally gotten back to him, and they were meeting for dinner, or so he hoped. They were meeting sometime. She's said, "Fine," to his request to get together for food, and while he'd suggested dinner or breakfast, he was hoping that she'd come to dinner. He was excited, much more excited than he had been for his speed date outing. That should probably tell him something.

"Now, why are you sitting there grinning like you just won the lottery? Get your report finished," Provenza told Wes as he scowled. "I don't want to be here late tonight, and I can't leave until you finish. So finish!"

The rest of the office chuckled at Provenza's exasperation. Wes looked over at Provenza, "Sorry, lieutenant. I'm almost done, and don't worry, I've got plans, so I don't want to be here either."

At that, Andy perked up and casually glanced over at Wes. With eyebrows raised, he took note of Nolan's demeanor and figured that by now, he had an idea of his plans for the evening. Andy stood up, walked over to Sharon's door, and opened it without knocking, "Hey, so, about dinner tonight…" he started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the awesome reviews! Wow, they are so much appreciated and unexpected. I am sorry I can't reply to those with a "guest" review. I'm just enjoying writing this while our favorite characters are on a hiatus. This chapter is much shorter than the others, but I thought after everything, it deserved to stand alone. I'm publishing the chapters as quickly as I get them written. Stay tuned; there's much more to come!**

The office was quiet. Almost everyone had left for the day, almost. Andy was sitting at his desk, looking at things on his phone, while talking to Sharon.

"Andy, you can sit in here," she told him, "You should know by now, I won't bite, and you don't have to sit at your desk. I'm almost done."

"It's fine. I'm comfortable here. I can put my feet up without the boss getting irritated by it," he smirked. "Plus, with your door open, it's only like we are an extra couple feet from each other. I think we can handle that," he chuckled.

That was part truth, and part not-telling-the-whole-truth. Andy was comfortable, but he also didn't want Sharon to see the research he was reading about diamonds on his phone, which was also the reason he was on his phone and not on his computer. Andy hadn't had much time to do his research, but one thing he knew-he was going to get it right. Emily had looked with him a little last week, unbeknownst to Sharon, but he hadn't picked out anything yet.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready to go," she told him as she collected her stuff and stood up. "Now, are you going to tell me about dinner? You were very hush hush earlier. I know you very well, and there's definitely something going on about dinner."

"Of course. I just wanted to wait until you were done working," he said as he stood and walked over to grab her briefcase from her. "Come on. Let's head out. There's a very good reason we are going to Angelinis tonight, and it has nothing to do with me craving it."

"Huh, I'm intrigued and figured as much," Sharon smiled as she grabbed Andy's hand as they left the murder room. "Tell me, detective, what have you dug up?"

"Well, let's say it involves a certain ballerina whom we both love and possibly the reason she's been out of sorts."

Sharon just looked at Andy with a somewhat puzzled expression on her face, "Is that the only clue I'm going to get?"

"Oh no, it also, now if I am right, involves maybe a certain new detective you may have taken on," Andy told her as he rocked back and forth on his heels as they waited for the elevator.

Sharon's mind was racing and as the elevator door opened, she looked at him, wide-eyed, "What? Really? How did you…" and Sharon was cut off as Andy pulled her onto the elevator before the door closed.

"Told you I'm a good detective. I'm starving," Andy said, now chuckling at Sharon's completely bewildered expression. As he turned to look her square in the face, "I'd say that's about the same look you had when we had dinner with Rusty and Nicole before the ballet a few years ago," as he put his hands in his pocket and just smiled, "Yup, that's the look," Andy turned back to the front of the elevator, chuckling.


	13. Chapter 13

Sharon and Andy spent their ride to dinner discussing Andy's prediction and observations. Sharon, who had not put any of it together prior, was very impressed with Andy's sly detective work.

"I'm still trying to rack my brain around all of this," Sharon turned to Andy as he was driving the car, "I mean, Emily and Detective Nolan, really? You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I wanted to be pretty sure before I said anything. There was no sense in speculating if it wasn't true. You know, though, she and I spent a lot of time together when I was at home, and the topic of dating came up a few times. At the time, she kept saying how she really wanted to find the right guy, so I don't think anything had started between the two of them yet. Remember, though, she came into work with me when we took you out to lunch," Andy was recounting.

"Yes, I remember that. Had they met at that point?" Sharon tried to remember.

"No, they hadn't. I heard him introduce himself to her as I walked into your office," Andy stated.

"…and then I remember how happy she seemed the following day!" Sharon exclaimed. "Andy, you are right! I can't believe I missed it."

"Well, that's why I'm here," Andy smiled. "You're not in this alone. Remember that. Parenting doesn't have to be a one-man job. I know it mostly was for you, Sharon, but I love her too. I love her mom, so she's mine to worry about too."

Sharon smiled at Andy, as she took hold of his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and laced her fingers through his. She was so happy; Andy had made her so happy, "Thank you for saying that. I still struggle sometimes with remembering we're a team in this parenting business now. You've always been so great with Rusty, even when he was not towards you. Emily isn't usually here, so I'm sorry I wasn't including you."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Just remember, I'll make sure you don't forget that the Captain missed one," Andy winked at Sharon.

Sharon started to laugh, "I love you," she smiled at Andy.

"Yeah, kinda obvious, at least now. You've dropped your poker face you hid well for a few years," Andy continued their banter.

"So, what do you think is going on with the two of them now?" Sharon asked. "You've been observing this."

"Well, first of all, I think Rusty knows. He made a couple glances toward Emily when Nolan's name was mentioned the other night at home. You said something about sending him out to get the suspect," Andy reported.

"Yes, I remember that conversation, and Emily quickly said she was off to bed," Sharon added, "Okay, that adds up. What else?"

"I'm guessing, no pretty sure Nicole is involved. She won't admit to it, but you've got to admit, Emily was spending an awful lot of time with her the past weeks. I know the girls are friends and get along, which don't get me wrong-I'm really glad they are, but Nicole is probably helping to cover for Emily in all this," Andy told Sharon.

"Ahh, yes, that would make sense. Ricky and Emily always seemed to tag team each other to keep me out of their dating lives when they were home, so it would make a lot of sense to turn to Nicole. I don't see her turning to Rusty, probably because she knows Rusty is a terrible liar, but Nicole I could see," Sharon said.

"Are you saying my daughter is a liar?" Andy turned and quickly looked at Sharon with a gleam in his eye.

Laughing, Sharon said, "Well, she's conspiring with mine, so yes. Both girls are-like true sisters."

"Yeah, not sure whether to be happy or mad about that, plus Nicole can keep a secret. I know it was a different time, and we weren't in a good place like we are now, but Nicole was almost engaged to Dean before I heard about him. Turns out then she'd been dating him for two years at that point, so she's good at hiding stuff," Andy added.

"Sort of like a buffer?" Sharon laughed as she looked at Andy, "Remember-'Could you use a buffer?"

Chuckling now too, Andy replied, "How could I forget. You were so flustered-it was so attractive to me."

"Okay! We digress-so Rusty knows, Nicole knows. Ricky? Hmm, not sure about that. He's not here, but then what do you think is actually going on?" Sharon asked again.

"Well, she was out a lot last week, always saying she was with Nicole, but I'm guessing she was with Nolan some," Andy recounted. "Then, all of a sudden, she's doom and gloom."

"-even so much that Jack noticed it and was worried," Sharon cut in. "Okay, so they went out and something went wrong? Maybe they realized living 3000 miles away wouldn't work? "

"Yeah, not sure of the details, but seems about right. Went out, then not, which would account for Nolan's sulky behavior, but the couple times Emily's name has been mentioned, he's perked up. Seems to me, he still likes her," Andy pointed out.

"-and she likes him-after the sulking and the quick departure at home at the mention of his name. Okay, so tonight then?" Sharon asked.

"So, to confirm my suspicions, somehow the topic of Provenza's health food came up, you know the stuff Patrice is sending in his lunch?" Andy questioned.

Laughing, Sharon said, "How could I forget? His food looks so good, and he just scrapes it in the garbage."

"Yeah, so that's right-that's how it came up. Nolan told Provenza next time he was planning to do that, Nolan said he'd eat the food because he was trying to eat healthier," Andy added.

"Oh, healthy eating-that sounds like Emily," Sharon interjected.

"Yes, I thought so too. So, I casually drop a clue for him-I told him about our favorite healthy place to eat that just happens to be near the condo and happen to mention that dear Emily loves the place," Andy smiled.

"Oh, you're good," Sharon laughed. "Did he buy it?"

"Hook, line, and sinker," Andy smiled.

"So, your theory is that maybe they are going to work things out and meet there for dinner-tonight? And then, we are casually going to drop by for dinner ourselves?" Sharon teased.

"Well, just a coincidence," Andy chuckled. "Plus, you know, telling Nolan about the place got me craving it tonight."

"Okay, I'm in. So, this is what it's like to team up on your kids?" Sharon questioned, "I've never had anyone to tag team the kids with. Even with Rusty, you've been there every step of the way, but we've both been just trying to figure him out still, but I can see that we're finally getting to a place we can mess with him at times. I like it," Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, I like it too. Most of all, I love parenting with you," Andy smiled, "I'd never want to be on the opposite side of your parenting skills. You're sneaky."

"I'm sneaky? Excuse me, this was your idea!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, takes one to know one, sweetheart," Andy smiled. "Now, let's discuss our dinnertime game plan."

As Sharon and Andy were planning their "attack" on the kids, Wes was visibly nervous as he arrived at Angelinis. He really wanted this evening to go well. The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to say good-bye to Emily. Physically, he knew she was leaving and he'd have to say good-bye, but he didn't want her out of his life. He was more excited about a barely date at a healthy restaurant than he'd been about any of his speed dating rounds. That told him something; it told him he really liked Emily. As he got out of the car and walked to the restaurant, he noticed it was a cool looking place. Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor had good taste; this place looked promising, and he could see why they both, along with Emily, enjoyed it. He also noticed it wasn't too busy, and it was casual enough that hopefully it wouldn't scare Emily away. It had an order at the counter atmosphere, but the table settings were a lot more quaint and not a sterile cafeteria appearance. As he walked in, he received a text:

"On my way-got stuck in a bit of traffic, road construction by the condo-about five min away"

Wes smiled. This was good-he didn't care if she was late; she was coming. Wes walked in to find a table and wait for his Emily to arrive.

Andy and Sharon pulled up to the restaurant, doing a little reconnaissance before going inside.

"Over there," Andy pointed, "There's Nolan's car."

"You sure?" Sharon asked.

"Positive. He just bought a new car, and he told us all about it. He's been saying he's had to start over after five years undercover. That's his car," Andy said as he pointed to the sleek sedan.

"Well, nice taste in cars," Sharon added. "Good start."

The two casually got out of their car and made their way toward the restaurant.

"I don't see my car anywhere, do you?" Sharon asked as she nonchalantly scanned the area.

"Nope, but he left early enough, he could have picked her up," Andy added.

"True, or she's not here yet, which would be even better for our plans," Sharon smiled as Andy opened the door for her.

"After you my dear," he gestured, "Well, time to figure it out, I guess."

The two walked into the restaurant, trying not to glance around. Out of the corner of his eye, Andy spotted Nolan sitting in a secluded corner, alone. Sharon, who was much shorter, couldn't see because of the room divider.

"Okay, we have Nolan here, alone right now. He's not eating yet, glancing outside, so I'd say he's waiting for her to get her, "Andy said.

"Great. Showtime. Let's order and then casually notice him as we go to sit," Sharon smiled up at him.

"My, my, Captain Raydor, I like the way you think," Andy flirted. "What a coincidence we end up here on the same night as your daughter and detective."

Sharon laughed at the banter and then placed her order, followed by Andy. As Andy was paying, Sharon turned to scan the room.

"Andy," Sharon said loudly enough for it to be heard, "Look! Detective Nolan is here. Let's go say hi," Sharon said as she pulled Andy with her to Wes' table.

Wes had noticed the two enter the restaurant as soon as they walked in. What were the chances? Well, he thought to himself, they had been talking about this place at work. It did seem logical that Lieutenant Flynn would want to eat here that evening too. He was trying to type a text out to Emily to abort the plan, but he didn't have time to finish it before the duo walked toward him.

"Wes! What a coincidence to see you here!, "Sharon exclaimed happily.

"Laying it on a bit thick," Andy reached over and whispered quickly in her ear. "He's never seen you this happy."

Schooling herself, Sharon continued," We love this place. You like it too, I guess?"

"Umm, hi Captain, Lieutenant. I've never been here. The lieutenant mentioned it today at work, so I decided to try it on my way home tonight."

"Oh, well, Andy can recommend lots of places if you like healthy food like this," Sharon added.

"Nolan, good to see you," Andy said. "Dining alone? Please, join us."

"No, no, no! I can't get in the middle of your dinner. Don't mind me at all. I will just be going," Wes said as he rose.

"Nonsense, Wes. Andy and I have five kids. It's a rarity if we don't have at least some of our kids, their significant others, or our grandkids around. We're happy to have you join us, please. We insist," Sharon smiled.

"Well, I umm," Wes stammered. "Wow, you have five kids?" he added trying to deflect the conversation and get out of the restaurant.

"Listen, we've already ordered," Sharon added, noting that he was visibly nervous, "I'm guessing that you were still studying the menu, and that's why you haven't ordered yet. Why don't you go order, and we'll wait here?"

Wes, rising quickly, said, "Yeah, yeah, that's a great idea. I'll be right back," as Sharon and Andy sat down at the table.

Wes was barely out of earshot when Sharon and Andy started chuckling.

"Sweetheart, better than I expected. This is going great," Andy smiled.

"Yes, while I was excited at the prospect of busting the two in the middle of their date, interrupting the date before it starts may even be better! Emily's going to just die when she gets here and sees all of us eating together," Sharon said as she tried not to laugh, "Yes, I'm so glad you are my partner in crime."

While the two were sitting there conspiring, Wes was quickly finishing his text to Emily. As he hit send, he glanced up to see her walking through the door.

Emily, noticing Wes was right there, started walking faster to envelope Wes in a hug. Seeing Wes' panic stricken eyes, she stopped, thinking that she had totally misread this situation. Maybe he wasn't happy to see her? She heard her phone ding, and as she broke eye contact with Wes to grab her phone, she glanced into the interior of the restaurant, spotting her parents. Crap. Emily now understood Wes' panicked state. Emily looked back at Wes who was shaking his head in acknowledgement of Emily seeing her family. Before she could say anything, she heard, "Emily" from across the restaurant. She looked toward the sound, seeing her mom and Andy waving at her.

Ignoring Wes right in front of her because that would be awkward to acknowledge him with her family sitting nearby, Emily walked over to Sharon and Andy.

"Mom, Andy, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I assumed Andy told you we were eating here and asked you to join us," Sharon said as she acted clueless.

"I assumed the same," Andy added. "I mean, I assumed your mom invited you."

Wes had walked back over to the awkward family reunion as all of the conversation had started.

"Would you look at that. We must be in the most popular place in town! What are the chances we run into Emily and then one of our colleagues at the same restaurant?" Andy joked.

"Little too thick," Sharon whispered under her breath.

"Umm, what's going on, Mom?" Emily questioned, and turning to Wes, "Nice to see you Detective Nolan," she added for good measure. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Emily. I, um, well, Lieutenant Flynn here was telling me about this place at work today, and I decided to give it a try. Seems to be a popular spot," he added.

"Yes, and after I told him all about it, I realized we hadn't been here in awhile, and it didn't take much to convince your mom to eat here. You know we love it," Andy smiled.

"What a coincidence, all of us here!" Sharon added. "Emily, how did you know we'd be here?" she asked appearing confused.

"I hadn't heard from either of you, so I assumed you were still at work. I hadn't eaten here yet on this trip, so I decided to come here before I leave in a couple days," Emily stated, lying effortlessly.

"Look I, umm, I'll get going. You three can enjoy your family time," Wes said as he started to turn away.

"Nonsense, Nolan. You even said today that it gets lonely eating along. Tell you what-you two go ahead and order, and then we can all sit together," Andy told the two. "Here, in fact, dinner's our treat-you wouldn't pay if we were at home."

"Not necessary," Lieutenant, as Wes waved off the money.

"No, really, I insist. Our family kind of dropped in on your dinner, plus, I'm sure you have no idea how much our ballerina can eat if she wants to," Andy chuckled.

Emily gave Andy the death glare, while Sharon almost choked on her water. Wes and Emily turned away, walking toward the counter, realizing they were stuck. They'd have to endure the family meal, and any hopes of their dinner conversation were gone.

"Andy, that was beyond perfect. The last bit about Emily eating a lot and Wes having no idea-priceless. She'll be mortified at that. Well done," Sharon added. "You definitely get the dad prize for that."

Andy smiled, "Well, if we can't enjoy embarrassing them at some point, then what good is it? Watch the two of them up there. They are a mess. Neither one knows what to do or say. They look so awkward."

"I'm loving the deer in the headlights look from both of them," Sharon added as their food arrived. "I'm going to totally enjoy myself tonight. I have a feeling Detective Wes Nolan isn't going anywhere for awhile, and I don't just mean tonight. I may not have noticed it before, but she was totally elated the moment she walked in the door," Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, until she about had a heart attack realizing her dear old parents were here," Andy added.

"Well, settle in, Lieutenant. I have a feeling we're in for quite the evening," Sharon smiled at him. "I never thought I'd take so much pleasure in torturing Emily's dates, but Emily's crossed the line-she's dating one of our detectives."

"Darth Raydor at her finest," Andy smiled as he took a swig of water.

"Indeed," Sharon added with a smile, "but, Darth Raydor previously always had a flaw…." As Andy looked at her questioningly, "Darth Raydor never had a sidekick, one whom she is very glad to have around to share this with her," Sharon giggled.

"So, how long until they cave?" Andy asked with a twinkle in his eye.


	14. Chapter 14

Wes and Emily stood in line, shell shocked. They couldn't believe the way things were turning out for their evening. Both of them had really been looking forward to the evening, and no matter where they had envisioned things going, this was not it. The two were able to get a brief moment of disguise, as while they were waiting, they stood behind the room divider. Wes, being as tall as he was, could still see over the divider, but Emily was completely hidden.

"What is going on?" she hissed, "This is insane. I'm so nervous!"

"I can't say much; they can see me, so you'll have to do most of the talking," Wes replied nonchalantly as he turned away from the dining room area.

"Okay, okay, we can handle this. It's just a simple meal with Mom and Any. How bad can it be? Their food was arriving as we got up from the table, so hopefully they'll eat quickly and get out of her. So, we just need to wait it out, and they'll eventually leave," Emily stated.

"Okay, if you say so," Wes whispered through his teeth. "Let's order and get this over."

"Gee, not really the response I was hoping for about our dinner tonight," Emily frowned.

The two ordered their food while Sharon and Andy worked hard at schooling their features. To them, the situation was really funny.

"Andy, do you realize we are finally getting a little revenge for all the junk our kids put us through for years while we were friends and not dating?" Sharon asked as she covered her face with part of her hand, trying not to show herself laughing.

"Yeah, it is kind of great. I'm trying so hard not to laugh; I keep telling myself to keep a poker face. They are currently hiding up there behind the room divider. I can tell Nolan is trying his hardest not to be seen, and I can only imagine Emily is freaking out," Andy smiled.

Looking up, Sharon quickly told Andy, "Game face! Here they come."

Wes and Emily slowly walked back over to the table, both looking resigned to the events of the evening. They both took a seat, across from Sharon and Andy.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You look like you lost your best friend," Andy asked.

"Something like that, "Emily muttered.

Sharon, trying to ignore the comment that made her want to laugh further, turned to Wes. "Detective Nolan, Wes, it's very nice of you to agree to join us for dinner. Tell us about yourself. I know work has been busy, and we haven't gotten a chance to really get to know you. Plus, it can't help to jump into a work environment where everyone there has worked together at least five years and much longer in many cases."

Wes was visibly nervous, but he slowly started to tell everyone about his life. He'd had a pretty simple and normal upbringing. His parents were still married, and he had one older sister. He'd gotten a criminal justice degree in college, and he'd made detective six years ago, so other than his big undercover stint, he hadn't been a detective too long.

"My parents live up in Northern California, both retired now. They moved out of LA when they retired to get a quieter life," Wes recounted.

"I have that thought everyday. Maybe someday I can convince Sharon we need to do the same thing" Andy smiled. "Our boys live around San Francisco."

"Yes, Emily was telling me…." Wes started and realized that sentence would definitely give away relationship status with Emily, "What I mean is Emily was telling me up there in line about her siblings-that there are two girls and three boys."

Sharon, who had caught the slip, smiled, "Yes, kind of like the Brady Bunch of sorts, but maybe with a mix of the show' Cops'."

Everyone at the table started laughing at Sharon's joke, which cut the tension considerably. As dinner continued, Sharon and Andy couldn't help but notice that Wes and Emily still seemed really nervous and kept stealing glances at each other. Sharon remembered that feeling-the butterflies in her stomach feeling. Sometimes she still got that feeling, but the difference was now she had the guy, no doubt about it; Andy was hers. She could see that same sort of excitement in Emily's eyes, even though Emily was trying very hard to compose herself.

"So, Captain, Lieutenant, how did you two meet and get together?" Wes asked, deciding if he was going to be stuck here with dinner, he'd at least try to get the two of them talking as to deflect the conversation away from both Emily and himself.

"Oh, that's such a long story! I'm sure Mom and Andy don't have time for that," Emily interjected. "I mean, they are now done with their food, so I don't want to keep them."

"Nonsense!" Andy smiled. "You know, I didn't eat a lot for lunch, and I know for a fact your mom didn't either-Sharon would you like some dessert? I know I would."

Sharon picking up on Andy's stall tactic, "Of course! That sounds delightful, and in the meantime, we can tell Wes here all about our history."

Emily groaned, "Are you sure, Mom? I know you've had a long day."

"I'm fine, plus, it never gets old reminiscing," she smiled at the group.

Sharon and Andy got up to place their dessert order and to also give the two time to regroup. They could still see Emily and Wes were a nervous wreck.

"Ugh! You almost blew it about knowing me," Emily exclaimed in a loud whisper. "This is such a nightmare!"

"I know it's rough, but this is your family. They aren't so bad," Wes tried to smile.

"I cannot have this conversation with them right now. Dessert? I thought we were almost out of the woods. Why did you have to ask them about how they ended up together?" Emily whined.

"Well, I was trying to distract them and keep the conversation focused on them and away from anything about us," Wes added. "Looks like they are almost done ordering."

As Andy ordered dessert for the two of them, Sharon kept her eye on the table, very nonchalantly.

"Dessert, smooth, very smooth, Andrew," Sharon smiled. "I'm sure Emily was checking her watch thinking we were about ready to leave."

"Well, dessert did sound good. We never get it here, and yeah, I'm stalling," Andy smiled back.

Laughing now, Sharon asked, "Did you catch that he almost slipped and admitted that Emily had told him about our family?"

"Oh yeah, I sure did. I figure that if he now wants a story about us, well, then, he's going to get it. What do you say to giving him every detail, say for the last seven years?" Andy wiggled his eyebrows as he put his arm around Sharon to walk back to the table.

"Well, maybe not EVERY detail," she responded, "I mean, my daughter is at the table. We can leave a few things out."

Andy leaned over and whispered, "That's why I love you…we think alike on so many things."

Sharon laughed as the two rejoined the table, "So, you wanted to hear about us…"

Andy and Sharon took the next half hour to recount the last seven years to Wes. He was interested in much of it; he had to hand it to the two of them. They had an interesting past, and from what he saw now, it was hard to believe that at some point, they hadn't gotten along very well. Wes had fought very hard with himself throughout dinner to not reach under the table and grab Emily's hand. She smelled so good, and he really just wanted to touch her-holding her hand right now sounded so nice to him, but he was trying very hard to be on his best behavior. Emily's parents were sitting in front of him, and they also doubled as his superior officers. It was a sticky situation.

As Sharon and Andy worked through their love story to Wes and Emily, the group began laughing more and more. Everyone began to relax, even if Emily kept glancing at her watch, wishing the time would move faster. Andy was currently talking about their first date at Serve.

"Oh, that's a great place," Wes jumped in, "The food was really good."

Emily gave him the death glare, and at that, Wes realized he'd put his foot in his mouth. He quickly corrected his actions.

"Yeah, I took a date there. We loved the place-great date," he smiled.

"I'm sure it was," Sharon said void of any facial expression or emotion, while she subtly kicked Andy under the table. Andy responded by grasping Sharon's hand tighter in acknowledgement of the slip up.

"Emily, if I recall, you gave me such grief about that date," Sharon smiled, looking at Emily. She could see Emily wished she could crawl under the table right now, totally embarrassed.

Schooling herself, Emily replied, "Yes, well, you deserved it, Mom. Poor Andy finally tried to get you to see what you'd been doing for years-dating-and you tell him Fine."

Andy started laughing, "Oh, really? Thanks for giving her grief about that. I couldn't believe she told me fine. I'm glad to hear I wasn't the only one who thought that was odd."

Wes, almost forgetting where he was added, "Yeah, I'm not sure I'd be really into taking a girl out if she told me fine. That doesn't sound very exciting."

Emily continued to give Wes the death glare, a glare Sharon was very familiar with, and Sharon had to keep herself from laughing in her water glass. She gave Andy that look a lot.

Andy finished telling Wes about his and Sharon's life together. At this point, the group had been at the restaurant for an hour and a half.

"Oh, Andy, look at the time. We probably need to get going, "Sharon smiled at him.

Wes quickly glanced to Emily thinking that FINALLY, they were going to have their moment. Emily smiled behind her water glass.

"Mom, Andy, don't let me keep you. I've got your car, Mom. I'm probably going to go over and catch up with Nicole. I'm glad she lives nearby," Emily smiled.

"I'm sure Nicole will have a lot of good stories to tell me about your visit. We'll have to give her a call," Andy smiled at Emily.

"Well, well, I've spent so much of that time with the boys. They are great!" Emily added trying to cover up her lie.

"That they are," Andy smiled. "Sharon, come to think of it-want a cup of coffee? That way we don't even have to make coffee when we get home. We can just drink it here."

"Sounds lovely. This has been the most we've relaxed in awhile," Sharon told Andy, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom before I get going," Wes said, standing to walk away.

Wes went into the restroom and let out a quick breath. "How long were these people going to hang out here?" he thought. He quickly shook his head and got out his phone to send a quick text to Emily.

"I'm going to leave after I return from the bathroom. Meet me at my place to talk? I'll text you the address when I leave."

Emily heard her phone ding, as did Sharon. Sharon glanced up at Andy to have a reason to hide her smile. She had NO DOUBT who was sending the text message. Emily saw that her mom was distracted for a second and glanced at her text message. She smiled when she saw it, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Sharon. Sharon nodded to Andy, who, after he saw Wes head to the bathroom, expected that Wes would make contact with Emily. Sharon's nod answered that thought.

Wes returned from the bathroom at the same time Andy returned with coffee.

"Well, this has been enjoyable. I'm going to get going," Wes told everyone. "Captain, Lieutenant, thank you for dinner. I'll see you in the morning. Emily, so nice to see you again. Have a safe trip back to New York."

Emily tried hard not to smile up at Wes. She could feel Sharon and Andy staring at her response. She hated this!

"Well, thanks for enduring dinner with me. I mean, I can only take dinner so much with these too. They're often all over each other," Emily chuckled, trying to get Andy back a little for his big eater comment earlier.

"Hey, we are not," Andy interjected, as he looked at Sharon, "Well, okay, maybe we are, but for good reason. Night Nolan."

Wes waved as he turned to leave the restaurant. Less than a minute later, the trio heard Emily's phone ding, and Sharon and Andy had to glance away from each other to not smile at the sound. They knew what it was.

"Well, Mom, Andy, I'm off to say good-bye to Nicole," Emily added.

Andy glanced at his watch, "Sweetheart, don't' you think it's a bit late? I mean, to say good-bye to the boys? They're in bed."

Emily, trying to think of a way to carry on with the lie, "Oh, well, this way I can hang with Nicole for awhile and say good-bye to her. You know-the boys are awesome, but I rarely get to just chat with Nicole," and before anyone could say anything else, Emily jumped up. "Thanks for dinner, Andy, Mom. Bye!"

Sharon and Andy kept stone-faced looks until Emily was out of sight of the restaurant, and then the two burst out laughing. Sharon turned so her head was in Andy's shoulder, "Andy, that was hilarious! I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. Coffee at the end? That was another great stalling tactic. I may be up all night because you got us regular, but wow."

Andy was also laughing and catching his breath said, "I know. To think those two don't believe we have a clue? What do they think we are, amateurs?"

"Oh, I know! Both of their faces-Andy, it was great. I can honestly say that Wes seems like a good guy. Yes, he works for us, so I am a bit biased, but a good guy," Sharon smiled.

Andy, now controlling his laugh, "Yeah, you're right. He does. Not sure when they will come clean, but care to mess with them a bit more?" Andy questioned as he smiled at Sharon.

"Of course! You know they are planning to meet up now, so what do you have in mind?" Sharon laughed a little again.

"Oh, we're going to call Nicole and ask her about her evening with Emily, which will make Nicole call Emily, and let's just say, I have a feeling a frustrated Emily will be home within the hour," Andy smiled.

"Lieutenant, I like how you think. Make the call. I'll refill our coffee. Turns out we may have reason to stay up tonight and watch this live soap opera," Sharon giggled as she got up.

Meanwhile, Wes had returned to his apartment and was waiting in the parking area for Emily. What a night it had been. Shaking his head-what were the chances he'd end up eating dinner with his girlfriend's family, who were also his superior officers, who didn't know they were maybe dating? What exactly was that? What what were the chances he'd end up eating with all of them for dinner, simply put? As he contemplated that, he saw Emily's car pull in and park. He jogged over to her door and opened it for her. As she stood up to get out of the car, he leaned in to grab her in his arms, but her phone rang. Sighing, Emily reached down to grab it, missing Wes' embrace. Standing up again, Wes saw Emily had a puzzled look on her face, as she answered, "Hey Nicole…"


	15. Chapter 15

Wes noticed Emily's face looked confused and almost shocked as she was on the phone with Nicole. He heard her sighing and telling Nicole she'd see her in a few minutes. As she turned toward Wes, he noticed she had an irritated look on her face.

"Obviously, this night is not meant to happen," she pouted as she reached over to give Wes a hug. "I think this is the best we're going to do tonight," she said as she whispered in his ear.

"Why, what's wrong?" Wes questioned.

"Well, that was Nicole. She said Andy just called her and wanted to know if we-Nicole and I-were having a good time at her house? Of course, Nicole didn't have a clue I had used her as an excuse-that I was going there, so she covered for me-thank goodness! It gets worse though. So, Mom and Andy wanted to check and see if Nicole's family wanted to cover over for dinner tomorrow night since it's my last night in LA. Thankfully, they have some PTA thing at school they can't miss," Emily sighed.

"That's a good thing, right?" Wes questioned. "So, why the long face?"

"Unfortunately, Andy told Nicole that she and I should talk it over and figure out a time to get together before I leave at lunchtime the day after tomorrow. Nicole stalled him telling him I was in the bathroom. Then, it gets worse. Mom got on the phone with Nicole and asked that I please bring home the kids' school pictures. Nicole's had them awhile, and Mom wants to put the kids' pictures on their desks at work. So, Nicole said I have to come by this evening, and knowing my mom, she won't go to bed until I return home with the crazy pictues," Emily said with a frown.

"Well, this certainly isn't how the evening should have gone. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about a lot of things. I'm an idiot. I wasn't ignoring your call, honestly. I left my phone at home, didn't check it-basically any idiotic excuse people try to make up-well, they all happened, and they are all true. I hope you will forgive me," Wes gave Emily a sympathetic smile.

"I already have. I guess I did when I walked into the restaurant, in that split second before I realized my family was there," Emily chuckled.

"So," Wes said, pulling Emily closer and putting his arms around her, "I know you need to go, but it sounds like you are without plans tomorrow evening? Care to make some plans, now?"

"Hmm, I might be free," Emily bantered, "I'll have to check. Maybe I can text you?" she teased.

"Nope. Need an answer, here, now," Wes smiled at Emily.

"Fine," Emily replied happily.

Laughing, Wes said, "Oh you think you're funny, do you? Fine-what a terrible way to answer a date. I am surprised the Lieutenant kept the date."

"Oh, you don't know Andy. He was already long gone-Mom too. Both so in love, it just took awhile for it to catch up to them. Yes, I would love to go out with you tomorrow and discuss everything," Emily smiled.

"It's a date. Now, ordinarily, I like to pick up my dates. I know that's an issue. So, what's the plan?' Wes asked.

"How about I meet you here? We can go from there?" Emily questioned.

"Deal. See you tomorrow. Now, swing by Nicole's house before your mom sends out a squad car. Tell her thanks for keeping up the ruse. I will someday need to meet her and thank her personally. We owe her," Wes said.

"I'll tell her. I'll miss you," Emily whispered to Wes, as she looked up at him.

"Me too. Night," Wes said as he quickly pecked Emily's lips. He wasn't sure what was going on yet, but he wanted to convey to Emily he still liked her-in what capacity, he wasn't sure yet. Hopefully, dinner tomorrow night would help.


	16. Chapter 16

As Wes scanned the room to see everyone hard at work, he almost started chuckling at the newly, prominent pictures he saw on Lieutenant Flynn's desk. It was a double folding frame with two school pictures of little boys, whom Wes assumed were the lieutenant's grandsons. Wes shook his head; Emily had to go get those pictures last night. She was right; Captain Raydor was probably waiting up for them, and here the pictures were- first thing in the morning, on his desk. As he left with the paperwork to head to archives, he briefly glanced in the Captain's office, where she was hard at work. Chuckling, he saw the same photographs behind her desk. She didn't keep much personal stuff at all in her office, but he knew from their dinner chat last night, she loved those boys.

While Wes was busy downstairs, he heard his cell phone alert him of a text message. He glanced at it and smiled, "Busy? Lunch today? ALONE?" Wes didn't have to guess the sender, and he quickly replied back, "12:30-somewhere your parents wouldn't eat." Wes waited as he could tell Emily was sending back a text, "Burger joint around the corner from the PAB-see you there!" Smiling, Wes was no longer annoyed to be stuck in archives; he was having a great morning.

Wes returned to the Murder Room as several were getting ready for lunch. Provenza was digging out his healthy food, and Tao was already eating at his desk. He'd seen Lieutenant Flynn walking toward the Break Room as he got off the elevator, so he assumed he was getting his and the Captain's lunch too. Amy wasn't around, and Julio was still working on something. Buzz was most likely in the media room. Wes checked his watch; he'd been downstairs several hours. It was now just after 12, so he still had time before he was to meet Emily for lunch. As he settled in back at his desk, he noticed (and smelled) everyone getting their lunches setup. Lieutenant Flynn had brought back heated food for himself and the Captain. It was sitting on his desk while she finished on a conference call. Provenza was scowling at his meal, no surprise, and Tao was still eating his. All of a sudden, as Wes was working away, there was a "thump" as a heavy object landed on his desk.

"There-enjoy the bird food," Provenza said as he dropped his lunch right next to Wes' paperwork. "You're welcome."

Wes looked up to see Provenza standing over him, obviously mad that his lunch was not what he was hoping.

"Thanks, lieutenant. I'll eat this this weekend," Wes tried to cast a smile at Provenza.

"Well, might as well eat it today," Provenza said, "Not like it's going to actually hold you throughout the afternoon."

"Ah, thanks, but I've got lunch plans," Wes smiled.

Provenza scowled, "Lunch plans-must be nice. Anywhere that you can bring me something real to eat?"

The rest of the team now looked at the two as they continued their discussion.

"Sure thing, lieutenant. Just write down your order-burger joint," Wes told Provenza.

Julio jumped in at this point, "You going for burgers?" he said in a low voice, but enough that everyone heard him.

"Yeah, in about 15 minutes," as Wes looked at his watch.

"Need some company? I can always go for burgers," Julio smiled.

"Nah, meeting someone, but next time," Wes whispered back.

"Someone?" Julio questioned, "Is it-?"

"Catch you later," Wes said as he stood and started to leave before he could answer Julio's question.

"Yup, thought so," Julio chuckled, but as he glanced around toward Andy, schooled himself and got back to work.

Andy had watched the encounter and took note once again. Seeing that Sharon was now off the conference call, he collected their lunch and walked into her office to eat.

"So, looks like Date 2.0 is happening now," Andy smiled.

"Oh really?" Sharon asked as she got up to walk over and meet Andy at her table for lunch.

"Yeah, he just ducked out for burgers, he said, and yeah, as you predicted last night when we were talking at home, looks like some or all of the team already knows. Julio was subtly grilling him about it before he really realized I was sitting there," Andy recounted.

"Well, not surprising, I guess. I'm sorry that the team is leaving you out of their normal banter. I know it's partly my fault," Sharon smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Andy smiled back. "Besides, I really don't want to hear about dating advice and everything else. I get to be with you."

"Agreed," Sharon sighed as she started to eat her lunch, "So, I guess his demeanor this afternoon will give us another clue as to their relationship status?"

"I'll keep my eyes and ears open, but regardless in less than 24 hours, our ballerina is leaving, and it doesn't seem like that's going to go over well with either of them," Andy said with a slight frown.

"They'll figure it out, whatever it is, and hopefully, she'll feel confident enough to confide in us," Sharon added.

As their lunch discussion continued, the two in question met up outside of the burger joint for lunch.

"Wes! I'm so happy to see you," Emily said almost squealing. "Coast clear?"

Wes grabbed Emily in an embrace, kissing the side of her head, "I think so. I got out of there with only the promise of bringing back a burger for Provenza."

Laughing, Emily grabbed his hand and walked in while he held the door, "Well, that's pretty harmless. Provenza always mooches food when he can, especially greasy stuff. Why do you think he and Rusty get along so well? Come on-I'm starving!"

Wes and Emily quickly found a table, as several people were finishing their lunches and leaving. After they ordered their food, Wes took Emily's hands on top of the table and said, "So, let's talk-everything on the table-what's going on?"

Emily took a deep breath and sighed, "Wes, I thought we had a great time together the past couple weeks. Honestly, the time we were apart really bothered me. I didn't think it would. It seemed silly after I'd only known you for such a short time, but I think I like you."

Wes' face broke into a huge smiled, "Good. That's the answer I wanted to hear. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten mad at the mall. Things were going great, and honestly, we'd been out a few times? There was no reason I should have been frustrated with you. Running into Rusty and Gus was unexpected, and I shouldn't have expected you to explain everything on a whim. I tried speed dating last week-"

"You did?" Emily interrupted, pulling her hands away.

Before answering, Wes reached across the table and pulled Emily's hands into his again, "I did, and before you say anything, I tried speed dating AND I hated it. I know that I'm still adjusting back to a somewhat normal life, but I like you in it-in whatever capacity I can get you. You're so great to talk to. It's been years since I talked to anyone, like really talked. If that's all you want, I'm okay with that. I know things aren't always going to be easy for me-for us-but you make life better right now. I so enjoyed all the time we spent together-you helping me get stuff for my apartment, taking me to normal restaurants again-all of it. I think you stepped into my life just when I needed the right person to do so."

This time, Emily broke out in a huge smile, "Good answer."

The two started laughing and gazed at each other.

"This isn't going to be easy," Emily whispered.

"Nothing in life worth anything is," Wes smiled back. "I spent the last five years telling myself that. That life I had to lead-it wasn't easy at all. It was necessary, but not easy. I'm glad it's over, and I'm willing to see what you can be in my life."

"Okay, then, what next?" Emily asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Wes and Emily continued to talk over lunch. They were really relieved to be clearing the air, so to speak. While neither of them felt ready to carry on some crazy, passionate long distance relationship, they both agreed they could really use a friend.

"I've seen dancer friends of mine try to juggle dating some guy here or there while doing our shows. It's a tough life. I love it, and I wouldn't change it, but I'm working all the time-hard work," Emily sighed.

"I feel the same way. I mean, I am still trying to figure things out. I haven't been out of LA in a couple years-that's sad! My parents are excited that I'm coming to visit them in a couple weeks, finally, but still, that's all the traveling I've done. I'm ready for a real break-time to regroup," Wes told Emily. "I wasn't lying when I said I'm so glad I met you. Can we try that for now? I know we're attracted to each other, but can we try to just be there for each other-be there from 3000 miles away?"

Emily thought for a few seconds, and then she replied, "I really want that. With the holidays coming up, I have a crazy work schedule. I'm not denying you're hot, because, well YOU'RE HOT, but I feel like I'm old enough and hopefully relationship smart enough to know that we could really ruin this like now, before it starts. I don't want that. I care about you too much, which sounds weird. I just met you."

"I'm hot?" Wes teased. "Umm, have you looked in the mirror? You're a professional ballet dancer-you're gorgeous, and you're sitting here eating a burger-with me. A cop. What did I do to deserve someone like you in my life? And, you are agreeing with me and not trying to jump into something deep with me? You're amazing," Wes smiled, "but you might have to teach me about the ballet. I know nothing other than you dance on your toes."

Emily laughed at that, "Deal."

The two continued their lunch, not forgetting to order Provenza his burger to go. As they got up to leave, Emily grabbed the check, "My treat. It's not a date-we're friends," she smiled, "So, it's my treat. I invited you."

Wes smiled at her statement and leaned over to hug her, "Yeah, well thanks. Friends can still give hugs. Thanks for lunch-and well, Provenza's lunch too."

Emily laughed at that, and as she and Wes walked out of the restaurant, they stopped to look at each other.

"I'm not sure where I expected things to go, but I like this," Emily smiled. "Thank you, Wes. Dancing is lonely. I don't have a lot of friends with my schedule, and anyone I work with is either too focused or aiming to get a better job."

"Well, you know I don't have friends right now. The guys at work have been great-Julio's a good guy-but thank you. Say, what do you say to a move tonight? I haven't been to the movies in forever," Wes asked.

"I think that sounds perfect, as long as you like popcorn. I can't be the one to order popcorn-you know, my job and all. I have to watch my figure," Emily smiled.

"Oh, I guess I love a large popcorn with extra butter?" Wes inquired.

"I think you do," Emily smiled, and as she turned to walk away, "Bye, Detective…text me the info."

Smiling at that, Wes turned, with Provenza's lunch and headed back to work. He suddenly had an idea, and hopefully the Lieutenant's burger would help with his idea.

Wes returned to the Murder Room and dropped Provenza's burger on his desk. Provenza looked up and grunted, "Thanks, what do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about the money, lieutenant. I do want to talk to you about a favor, though?"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Andy couldn't get a read on Wes' behavior. He didn't look upset, but that was the problem. He was a blank slate-no emotion. Andy figured it couldn't have gone that badly, but time would tell.

As the day drew to a close, everyone was anxious to get out of the office early to start their weekends. Wes was no different. As Andy watched him pack up, he noted that Julio was waiting to walk out with him.

"So, Wes, want to grab a beer this weekend?" Julio asked.

"Can't, but I'll definitely catch up with you about it next week if that's cool?" Wes asked.

"Sure, anytime," Julio said. "Have a good one. Night everyone."

Wes turned to Lieutenant Provenza, "So, Lieutenant, about that favor?"

Provenza waved off Wes, "Yes, it's all set. Taken care of. Get out of here."

Andy was intrigued, but waited for Wes to leave, "So, Provenza, what was that with you and Nolan? You seem all buddy buddy after he got you a greasy lunch."

"Nothing. He just asked if he could take some vacation days-he's got a ton. Has he told you how many he has? The guy could take a couple months off," chuckled Provenza. "Mentioned seeing his family, that's all."

Nodding, Andy said, "Well, the guy has been undercover for five years. I'm sure he's ready to be anywhere other than LA."

Provenza stood and gathered his things, and as he turned to leave, stopped and turned back to Andy, "I have that same thought everyday. Flynn-night. You and the Captain-have a good weekend."

"Yeah, same to you Provenza, although Sharon has to send Emily back to New York tomorrow, so she'll be down about that. Might take her to walk on the beach or something," Andy said.

"Well, just take good care of her Flynn. You know-she's no fun if she's down," Provenza said.

"You big softie. I know you care about her-not that you would admit it. Later, Provenza," Andy waved as he opened Sharon's office to collect her for the weekend.

"So, Nolan is off to see family?" Andy asked.

"Yes, Provenza asked me to sign off on the approval for it. Sounds like he needs to get away-hopefully things didn't go that badly with Emily," Sharon thought out loud.

"Yeah, well, they are adults. We'll just have to see," Andy smiled. "Ready?"

"Yes, although, I'm not looking forward to the weekend. I hate that Emily leaves in a few hours," Sharon frowned as she collected her things and grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on. Let's go home and see some of our kids."


	18. Chapter 18

Emily and Wes met up for the 7:10 movie, where Wes made sure to get popcorn with extra butter because he'd been told earlier in the day he loved it. For Wes, it was so nice to be normal, to do something normal. Going to the movies on a Friday night was normal. They even saw a comedy. It felt good to laugh, to be with a friend. Wes thought back and couldn't remember the last time he felt relaxed and happy.

"I just want you to know that I'm having a great time," Wes told Emily as she stuffed more popcorn into her mouth, "but one question-Do you ever actually get any popcorn in your mouth?"

Emily blushed, "Hey, when you grow up with Ricky, you learn to eat fast. He's a big eater, and he doesn't share well."

"I don't see anyone here fighting you for the popcorn. If it will make you feel any better, I'll go get my own," Wes said as he stood and started to walk away.

"Okay, okay, that's not necessary," Emily giggled as she pulled him back down to his seat. "I can share, and I can be a little less like a gorilla eating."

Wes smiled, "Thanks for this-for a nice, normal evening. It's good to do something fun and ordinary."

"Well," Emily said with another mouthful of popcorn, "if you want to do something else normal, then we probably should get some ice cream after the movie. Rumor has it I have a long flight tomorrow, and then I don't see any ice cream in my future for awhile."

"What can you do?" Wes shrugged, "The girl needs to eat, so we'll make sure she does."

Emily smiled at Wes, and they settled in for the movie previews. After the movie ended, they left, talking about where they'd get ice cream. Both were quickly yawning after their long week.

"Gosh, we look like old people. I mean, even Mom and Andy can make it through a movie. I guess we need to get that ice cream and say good-bye," Emily smiled. "I have enjoyed being normal too. With my ballet productions, we often don't get out of the theater until after midnight, so that doesn't scream normal either. This has been great."

"Yeah, I agree. Big question is-who will ever go to the movies with me and make sure I order my favorite popcorn?" Wes teased.

"I don't know, but find someone because unfortunately I'm not going to be back for awhile. I mean it, Wes. Go on dates and such-we're friends," Emily smiled honestly at Wes.

"I know. Same goes for you. You have to promise me a movie date next time you're back in town," Wes smiled.

"Oh, most definitely," Emily answered. "Let's get that ice cream."

Emily returned home that night to find Andy and Sharon once again passed out on the couch. She'd left them a note that she was out with friends, saying good-bye. She and promised Sharon that they could have a family breakfast in the morning before she left. Even Nicole was swinging by with the boys to say good-bye. Everyone knew it would be awhile before she made it back to L.A. Emily thought back to her evening with Wes and smiled. She'd had such a great time. The air was so much lighter now that she and Wes had talked and cleared the air, so to speak. As Emily got a blanket to cover Sharon and Andy, she giggled as she thought back to their ice cream conversation.

"So, I'm a typical guy and know nothing about ballet-maybe that you wear those leotard things and dance on your toes. Tell me what you do," Wes inquired.

"Well, there's a lot more to it," Emily started. "We have strict workouts, schedules, eating schedules, gym schedules, basically, most of my day-my life-revolves around dancing. To be a dancer in New York, like I am, is amazing. It's a dream come true."

"I'd think, and correct me if I'm wrong, that New York would be like the Super Bowl for dancing?" Wes asked.

Emily laughed at Wes' comparison, "Sort of. I like your thought process, but yes, it is. I dance the biggest shows, and I've had several leads-like the head character or quarterback to go with your analogy."

"Oh, so you know football a little?" Wes teased.

"Oh, so I know football A LOT. Mom, Ricky, Andy-they all love it. I grew up loving it even if my dad wasn't around," Emily added.

"Good to know, ballerina. Tell me more," Wes asked.

Emily thought back to how they'd spent over an hour in that ice cream shop talking about ballet. It has been fun and comfortable. Wes had joked with her about the names of some of her productions, and she had shown him countless pictures of herself on her phone. Wes was really impressed the lady before him could look so athletic and angelic on stage at the same time.

"So, does your Mom get to see you dance a lot?" Wes asked.

"She used to. Mom is the reason I'm where I am. She's an amazing mother. I know some people on the police force think differently of her, mainly due to her long FID background, but she sacrificed everything for us to make sure we could follow our dreams. Somewhere in that, she had to put her dreams on hold, but thankfully, she's happy now and getting her life back on track. She started me in ballet when I was four. When I was seven, I thought about quitting, but that year, I had a good part in the Nutcracker, and for some reason, it hooked me. I convinced myself I wanted to be a good dancer. I had no idea I would get to where I am. All through it, Mom was always there. She saw every recital, practice recital I had, and that meant usually Ricky was made to come too," Emily smiled. "Mom encouraged me to follow my dreams. She made sure I got a college degree-Fine Arts, but then said if I wanted to become a professional, she would fully support me. She helped me drive cross country when I moved to New York and made sure I found a safe apartment there. One of the hardest days we ever had was when she left. I hated that because she'd always been my rock, and for once, I was alone on the opposite side of the country. Now, even though she doesn't get to see me often, she still supports me. Andy is trying to surprise her at Christmas with tickets to my show, and I hope it works out with their schedules. Mom tries to get to New York at least once a year, and she's always reading the show reviews online to keep up with me. Often, she emails me the review before I even see them!"

Wes smiled as Emily recounted her dancing career. She was truly passionate about it, and he was impressed the Captain had done so well. She didn't show the Mom exterior much around him, so it was a little odd to hear, "So, what about your dad? You haven't mentioned much about him. What's his story, if you don't mind my asking," Wes questioned.

Emily looked at Wes with a sad smile, "No, it's fine. It's not that I don't want to talk about him-there's just not much to say. Dad is who he is-a lousy husband and a very sub-par Dad. I hate that he was so crappy to Mom and to us. He left the first time when I was five. I remember it. Ricky was two, and Mom was finally getting back into the swing of things with work. Dad is a lawyer, when he's sober," Emily sighed. "That has been the kicker in all of this-when he's sober. He is a gambler too, and he really didn't help out Mom at all. He drifted in and out of our lives for a couple years, and Mom finally got a legal separation. She had to pull us out of financial ruins, but she did. She's so strong, and I envy that so much. Mom taught me one thing-I can do anything. Dad stayed gone most of the time. He never sent birthday cards or Christmas gifts. He was full of empty promises and even missed both my high school and college graduations-Ricky's as well. He popped back in a couple weeks after I graduated from high school and told me that he was sorry he'd missed it, but he'd won big and would love to buy me a car. What was sad was he didn't even know Mom had bought me a car after I turned 16 so I could get to practices and drive Ricky around. He was that out of touch," Emily recounted.

"Man, I'm sorry. So, your mom divorced him?" Wes asked.

"She did, a few years ago. I've told you we are Catholic, and Mom just couldn't bring herself to do it earlier. The divorce about killed Dad. He didn't see that coming, even though he deserved it. I felt sorry for him because finally, he realized what he lost. I don't at all think Mom was in the wrong-quite the opposite, but it's still hard to watch your parent sort of hit rock bottom and realize he'd messed up the last 20 plus years. The divorce did that," Emily told him.

"So, I'm curious-20 years-why then? Did he do something to you or your mom?" Wes asked again.

"No," Emily said shaking her head, "nothing like that. I think, finally, Mom was ready. She will tell you that Rusty was the reason. So, this is how messed up my dad is sometimes. Mom wanted to adopt Rusty and told my dad she couldn't do it without his signature. She gave him the option of adoption-with no real ties to Rusty, but just the signature, or divorce. Dad argued he didn't want either and saw no reason for Mom to adopt Rusty. Dad tried to turn Ricky and me against her, complaining she was having some sort of midlife crisis, stuck on this street kid. It worked for awhile, especially on Ricky. However, Mom and I have always been able to talk to each other. I could hear a change in her attitude. I could tell she was finally getting fed up. She'd been in Major Crimes at that point a couple years, and then of course, there's Andy," Emily smiled again. "Now, my mom would never act on anything while she was still married, but Andy's name kept sneaking into things. Andy was a good friend to my mom when she needed it. He supported her through so much, and for that, I will be ever grateful. Dad tried to argue Mom was seeing someone else and all that. In the end, Mom was done, and she officially adopted Rusty a couple weeks after the divorced was finalized. Dad is still so nasty to her, and now he's pulled Andy into it, saying Andy is the reason for their divorce. Andy's a good guy; he and Mom didn't officially start dating until a year after the divorce. That didn't mean he wasn't around, but he knew her well enough to give her space to heal."

"Sounds like you have been through it with your dad. So, have you spoken to him on this trip?" Wes asked further. He was getting a better picture of Emily's background, something he liked knowing very much.

"Yes, I've seen him a couple times. Mom and Andy keep telling me they are staying out of it, unless I need help. Dad acts like I am a business lunch-you know-has to call and schedule it. It is awkward, but I know he's trying. I still love him, and for awhile, I thought he really wanted to know about our family-our whole family-Ricky, Mom, Andy, Rusty, but that turned out to be him just using me again and trying to hurt Mom. I have finally come to turns with the fact that Dad has to be a separate compartment of my life, and it can't mix with the rest of my family. It's almost toxic, and recognizing that has helped me a lot. Andy got hurt last year, and I thought Dad would want to know, you know because I thought he cared about Mom. That ended up being the furthest from the truth. He used that information to hurt Mom, so Dad is definitely manipulative. I see that he's trying, sort of with me. He's not drinking, at least right now, but anything we do is very forced-conversations, meals, everything. We do small talk, but I've never talked with him the way I am with you right now," Emily smiled.

Wes smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you told me. It helps me understand you, and I hope we can continue talking like this. I briefly met your dad the other day."

"You did?" Emily exclaimed. "How? Why?"

"He came into work, and I stood up from my desk to introduce myself-now I had no idea it was your dad. With all you just told me, now I understand why everyone in the office was so irritated he was there," Wes said.

"Why was he there-a client?" Emily asked.

"Not sure. He wanted to talk to your mom-"

"Oh no! Mom didn't tell me," Emily shrieked.

"Hey, calm down," Wes patted Emily's arm. "Whatever he talked to her about, it seemed to go ok. No shouting or screaming. He was only there a few minutes-maybe five. They spoke in her office, and she even had Lieutenant Flynn join them. After, your dad left-not mad, and neither the Lieutenant nor the Captain seemed mad."

"Mom had Andy in the conversation?" Emily questioned. "Wow, that's new. She's told me that she's been working on that, but good for her. He calms her down a lot. Okay, well, if it ended that well, it must not have been too bad because let me tell you, I know they can go rounds. Mom tried to keep it out of the house, but that didn't always work. So you met my dad?"

"Yeah, briefly. Again, it was after I met him that I actually realized who he was. Everyone was moaning and groaning about him, and come to think of it, he did single out Lieutenant Flynn's recent health issues and how your mom was the cause of that. Now, from what you have said, that make sense." Wes told her.

Emily sighed, "I hope things will someday be cordial between them. Naïve to think? Maybe, but I can hope. Oh, Wes, it's getting late," Emily said as she glanced at her watch. "I hate to go, but I have to finish packing. I hate to say good-bye."

The two stood, and Wes cleared the ice cream, "Well, what's the military saying-it's not good-bye, but it's a see you later?"

"Emily smiled at that, "I like that. I will see you later, and I promise to call when I get back to New York tomorrow."

"I expect to talk to you tomorrow. See you later, Emily Raydor," Wes smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. He kissed the side of her head. "Be safe getting home. Thanks for tonight."

Emily returned the hug, "Thank you for being you, a good friend. Keep an eye on Mom and Andy for me," Emily smiled as she pulled away and kissed Wes on the cheek. "See you later."

With that, the two climbed into the cars and drove off. As Emily stood in the living room, looking over at Sharon and Andy, fast asleep on the couch, she thought back to Wes' statement, "It's not good-bye, but see you later." She smiled. She liked that, and she really planned to see Wes later on her next trip home.

The next morning arrived much earlier than Emily wanted. She had a noon flight and had to leave the condo by 9:00 to get to the airport. Sharon and Andy were taking her, but before that, Sharon was making a huge family breakfast. Emily woke to that smell and glanced over at the clock. She groaned when she saw it was 6:55. She watched the clock and when it struck 7:00, she got up to shower and finish packing. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, both Sharon and Andy were hard at work. Sharon was juggling between waffles and eggs, while Andy was at the stove working on bacon and sausage. A huge bowl of fruit was already on the table.

"Any idea what time she got home?" Andy asked.

"No, I didn't hear here come in. I guess before midnight only because when we got off the couch at midnight, we had a blanket over us. Since Rusty wasn't home last night, the blanket had to come from Emily," Sharon answered.

"So, no idea where she was or what she was doing?" Andy inquired.

"Not yet. We can ask," Sharon said as she patted Andy's arm.

"Morning Mom. Morning Andy," Emily said as she walked into the kitchen, freshly showered.

"Morning sweetheart," they both returned.

"Mom, are you feeding the building? This is a lot of food," Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen to survey everything. "The vegetarian, on meat duty-yeah, that's a good idea," she chuckled.

"Hey there," Andy pointed the tongs at Emily, "I may not eat it, but I certainly can cook it..and probably better than your mom," he smiled.

"The vegetarian had better stop talking before he finds that the vegetarian meals have ceased at home" Sharon teased dryly.

Everyone was laughing at the morning banter when Rusty and Gus came in.

"Morning guys," Rusty said as he and Gus walked into the dining room.

A chorus of "good mornings" was heard throughout the room, and just as Andy was plating the last of the meat, Nicole knocked and the door flew open.

"Grandpa! Where are you?" the boys yelled.

Emily laughed at the scene. Nicole and Dean's boys loved Andy and Sharon. She loved them too. Once the boys greeted Andy and Sharon, they tackled Emily, almost knocking her to the floor, "Emily! We made you a card to take with you."

"Ahh, thanks guys. Nicole said she would send me videos of you practicing. Want me to do the same?"

The conversation continued throughout the meal until everyone was full, and finally it was time for Emily to leave. Rusty and Gus had volunteered to clean the kitchen, and Dean and Nicole had steered the boys to the door to leave.

Nicole and Emily took a moment to say good-bye, "So," Nicole asked, "did things turn out well for you? Details!"

Emily smiled, "They turned out great. We both had a lot of miscommunication, but we're going to be friends. We both need one now."

"Friends? You're okay with that that?" Nicole questioned.

"Very much so," Emily nodded. "He's a good guy, and we have a good thing going-we don't want to mess that up."

"Okay then," Nicole responded. "It sounds like there is much more to that story, so call me, promise?"

"Definitely. Thanks for everything. You've been great, and I'm so glad we are family," Emily told her as the two hugged.

After Nicole and her family left, Emily turned to see Andy and Sharon watching her.

"Emily, I'm so glad you and Nicole have become friends," Andy told her. "I think you both need each other, and the boys love you."

"I love all of them too, and Nicole's been great. I'm going to miss all of you so much," Emily said teary eyed.

"Okay, oaky! Don't start that now! I'm going to cry," Sharon admitted. "Andy is going to take your bags down to the car, so why don't you do a last check."

After everything was loaded and Emily had said good-bye to Rusty and Gus, Emily, Andy, and Sharon left for the airport. The traffic wasn't too heavy, and they were making decent time.

"Emily, we never did hear-what did you do last night?" Sharon turned and asked.

"Oh, I just went out with friends-movies and dinner. It was fun," Emily smiled back.

Andy, as he was driving, threw a quick glance toward Sharon, both wondering the same thing-Nolan? Neither felt comfortable bringing him up right now, and Emily certainly didn't want to do so.

"Emily, we are so glad you could come, and not just for the help with Andy," Sharon smiled again. "It's been wonderful having you home. We are all certainly going to miss you."

"Mom, I'm going to miss you too-you too, Andy," Emily smiled. "I feel good about things. This trip was good for me. I did a lot of thinking."

Andy piped in, "Sweetheart, I really enjoyed our time together, even if I was home sick. We had some good talks, and know you can always call to talk to me-to your mother-we're here."

The trio talked a bit longer, but soon the airport was in sight. Andy had offered to park the car and walk Emily in, but she reassured both Andy and her mom that she was fine and fully capable of getting inside. At the car, they all said good-bye.

"Be safe and be kind," Sharon whispered to Emily.

Emily laughed and hugged her mom back, "Mom, you've been telling me that since I was five."

"All the more reason to follow my advice," Sharon smiled with tears in her eyes. She hugged Emily tighter.

"I am so proud of you-we are so proud of you. Yes, be safe and be kind. Be the wonderful woman I know you are," Sharon said as she pulled back to look at Emily.

Andy walked over and gave Emily a big hug, "Remember, we're a phone call or a text away. I love you."

"I love you both," Emily smiled as she collected her bags.

"Be safe-both of you," Emily smiled.

With that, Emily turned and walked into the airport. She turned back to wave, and saw that Andy had pulled Sharon into his shoulder. Emily was glad that Andy could cheer up her mom. These days were always hard. While she was so glad to get back to New York, it reaffirmed that she missed her family, and it was hard to leave them.

After Emily got all checked in for her flight she navigated her way through the airport security. Checking her watch, she saw she had about an hour before the plane boarded, so she decided to grab a snack. She wasn't hungry because she'd had a great breakfast, but she knew she had a long flight, and she'd also be arriving after dinnertime at home. Once she got some food for the plane, she made her way to the gate and pulled her book out to read. She hadn't been reading long when some dirtbag-she giggled thinking of that term-she'd been hanging around Andy too much, some idiot sat down right next to her, almost invading her personal space. With a harsh glace up with a "What's your problem look?" she jumped out of her seat.

"Wes! What in the world are you doing here?"

Wes started laughing, "Oh, that look! I've seen that look. That's the look of death your mom can give at work."

Emily, very confused still, "Wes, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

Shrugging his shoulders, Wes told her, "I told you I'd see you later. Turns out I have a ton of vacation days, and I'm cleared to use some. Airline put me on standby, and about five minutes ago, said I had a seat. What better way to use up some vacation days than to visit a friend? Never been to New York."

Emily, who was still shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yup, I'd say as serious as a heart attack, but that'd be in poor taste with your family right now, but yup, I'm serious. So, couple things-know of anywhere to stay, and also, I've heard the cultural scene in New York is great. I'm new to the cultural arts-friend recommended it. I'm thinking of taking in a show-maybe a ballet? Any recommendations?" he smiled.

Emily who was still shocked, schooled herself somewhat and replied, "Maybe. So, you're looking for an adventure…"


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for all who are still reading this story. I appreciate the reviews! Here's the next chapter.

Emily couldn't believe Wes had used some of his vacation days to come to New York with her. She was thrilled, and the more she thought about it, the more and more she realized she was lonely. Sure, she had friends in New York-girls and guys she hung out with, but she was lonely. There were a couple of girls in her building she would have girls' nights with every so often, but most of the people with whom she worked were also very serious about their career, and that didn't leave a lot of time for a social life. Even though she had to start her rehearsals for the holiday shows, she knew she'd have some time to show Wes around New York. He said he'd never been, so she definitely had plans to take him to the typical tourist areas. Plus, he said he'd enjoy a show-really-he did want to see something, he assured her. Wes had told her that if they were going to be friends, it meant that they both needed to understand each other's lives and interests. Emily was excited.

After their plane had landed, and they had collected their luggage, Emily showed Wes how to navigate New York City in a taxi. She realized she was glad to be back in the hustle and bustle. While different than sunny LA, New York had a special place in her heart.

"Are you sure you don't mind me crashing with you?" Wes asked. "I know I sort of ambushed your trip back home. Really, I'm okay if you say it's too much. I'm just glad to get some time to hang out with you, and I'm glad you aren't mad about my surprise."

"Are you kidding? I'm so excited you came. I don't know why I didn't think about it myself. I have room, not a lot, but I'm willing to share," Emily said. I just have a studio style apartment-well, it has a loft area, but it's all open and technically a studio. The couch folds out. Mom stays with me if she visits by herself, but the last few trips, she's either had Andy and/or Rusty with her, and then it's crowded. They've started staying at a hotel near my apartment, but I would love for you to crash at my place."

Wes smiled," Well, then that's settled. I'm game for anything-show me New York."

Wes had told Emily he had until Thursday evening, almost a week, to spend with her. Provenza had no issues with his being gone, and Sharon had signed off on it too. Neither knew his vacation plans, but he wasn't needed back at work until Friday, when Major Crimes went on call for the weekend. The days passed very quickly for the two. Wes came and watched Emily practice not one or two times, but every practice. He had a new respect for what she did.

"You're amazing, you know?" Wes told Emily.

Giggling, Emily said, "Well, thanks. Are you talking in general or about something specific?"

"Of course, I mean, both," Wes blushed. "You're an amazing dancer. I never thought I could enjoy ballet, but I've really enjoyed watching you. Thank you for getting me the special pass to do so."

"It was no problem. That's one of the perks of knowing the talent," Emily smiled.

In addition to watching her practice, Wes had really enjoyed visiting the sites with Emily. They went out to the Statue of Liberty, and Wes even bought some souvenirs to take home.

"This way, I won't forget my trip to New York," Wes told Emily, holding up some of his souvenirs.

"So, the only way you will remember New York is from the souvenirs?" Emily teased.

Wes chuckled, thinking to himself, that he couldn't forget New York if he wanted. In fact, he couldn't forget Emily if he wanted.

Their friendship grew over the few days Wes was in town with Emily. They were doing a decent job of remaining friends, but they had the subtle hugs, kisses on the cheek, and sometimes even the snuggling, especially when Emily was cold. Neither one minded; they seemed to be okay with whatever their friendship was for the moment. They had talked a lot too. Wes had found it easy to talk to Emily, and he was soon telling her a lot about his time undercover. It felt good to him to open up about his job. Emily didn't mind listening, and because she'd grown up around police, she understood a lot of the lingo and of course, the dangers of the job. With each passing day, Wes found it easier and easier to talk to Emily, and he also found himself relaxing more and more around her. If Emily were honest with herself, she had similar feelings around Wes.

The two had a discussion about what they would tell everyone back in LA., and they were not planning to share their trip with most people.

"I really just don't want things to get weird for either of us," Emily had told Wes. "I mean, we know we are friends, but you know how others take that. They don't get it. If I tell my mom, then it will get weird for you at work. She'll be wondering what's really going on. I hope you don't mind if I tell Nicole. We're close, and I haven't hidden things from her. She won't tell her dad or my mom. Really, I'm trying to protect you from possible issues at work."

"I get it, and that's fine with me. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, just that I was going on a trip. I can keep it simple and just say I was visiting friends and family," Wes told her. "About the only one I really talk to at work is Julio, and he may not even ask. Besides, that guy can keep quiet even if he finds out anything. So, no worries with me."

"This has been the greatest week I've had in awhile. I'm really glad you came. It was fun playing tourist again," Emily smiled at Wes. "I'm glad you told me so much about your undercover life. It makes me understand you a lot more. I hope you have enjoyed this week as much as I have."

"Yeah, I loved it. Spending all this time with you-it's been therapeutic too. I can see why you like this place-it's fun and fast-paced. There's no way to do everything in a week. I'd still love to go to a professional game-any kind, really, and while watching you practice is great, it would be cool to see you in a performance," Wes admitted.

"Then come back, anytime," Emily smiled again. "You're always welcome."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Wes asked. "I mean, what would your family say?"

"Listen, I'm serious. They don't need to know every detail. You took vacation this time-next time you get vacation and need somewhere to go, you're welcome," Emily told him.

The two further discussed their friendship, agreeing they wanted to keep in touch quite often when Wes returned to L.A. Soon, the day came for Wes to fly home.

"I'll miss you," Emily admitted. "I can't tell you how glad I am you came. My dad's only come once-you've already stayed longer than he ever did."

"Best decision I ever made on a whim," Wes smiled. "Don't worry-I'll be back, soon. I promise. I can't watch you perform for the holiday show and NOT come and see the actual show."

"Really? You think you'll come that soon?" Emily brightened.

"Oh, there's no doubt. That would be a 100% guarantee. Save me a seat, Twinkle Toes," Wes grinned.

"Well then, you have a reservation to stay with me, that is, if the couch didn't bother you too much," Emily told him.

"It was great. The company was even better. Wouldn't stay anywhere else," Wes said as he looked at his watch. "I should go. I need to flag down a taxi to get to the airport. "

The two clung to each other as they said good-bye. Wes promised to let Emily know once he'd landed.

"Well, I guess then, 'See you later'," Emily smiled. "Someone once said you don't say good-bye."

"Sounds like a very wise person," Wes grinned. "See you later," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

Emily headed off to her afternoon practice after Wes left. She called her mom to check in since she hadn't spoken to her while Wes was visiting.

"Hi Mom!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"Hi Sweetheart! I'm eating an early lunch right now. How are you?" Sharon replied.

"Doing fine. It's been a good week-really a great week," Emily told her. "Right now, I'm on my way to practice."

"That's good to hear. We've had a quiet week here, which has been nice. We're getting caught up on some backlogged paperwork, and that's really great since we're going into a weekend being on call. I'm sure we'll get a case," Sharon told her.

"Oh, yes, that's right. I hope it's quite for you, but I know that usually isn't true. So, everything back to normal since I left?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, I miss you, but I know you are happy to be home. Andy's getting back into the swing of things at work since he was out. The team is doing fine, but Detective Nolan has been out on vacation. He will be back to work tomorrow," Sharon stated.

At the mention of his name, Emily blushed and quickly reminded herself to keep quiet about Wes, "Mom, I'm glad things are going well. Listen, I just had a minute to call; I need to get to rehearsal."

After Emily ended her call with her mom, she headed off to her rehearsal. Meanwhile, Wes had arrived at the airport where he checked in for his flight. He thought back to the great week he'd had. Wes didn't know what was his favorite part; he'd enjoyed all of it, and he was very much looking forward to returning soon. That got him thinking about his next trip, and with that, he set out to find a date to return and after getting back to work, to clear that date with Lieutenant Provenza.

Friday morning arrived way too early for Wes, but with the time change, he was up and at work early.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Provenza told Wes. "I should give you more time off; you show up for work early. You must have missed us."

"Good to see you too, Lieutenant," Wes nodded and as he looked around the room, he only saw that Julio was also at his desk, "Julio, good to see you."

"Wes, man, have a good vacation? Where did you go anyways?" Julio asked.

"Ahh, just around. Visited some friends and family," Wes replied nonchalantly. "Honestly, it was just good to get away from police work for a few days. So, what are we working on now," he asked, trying to deflect the conversation.

The morning continued without much issue. Everyone was glad to see Wes back at work, and by mid-afternoon they had not caught a case. Wes had spent the flight trying to figure out a return date to visit Emily. He'd come up with a couple of options, and by late afternoon, he'd met with Provenza about them.

"So, Lieutenant, I have a lot of vacation days to use, and while I don't want to go crazy, I was hoping that I could maybe put in for some additional days over the next few months?" Wes asked.

"I don't see why not," Provenza told Wes, "I mean, part of the reason you have so many is due to the fact the LAPD had you undercover for so long. Get me the dates, and I'll clear them with the Captain."

Wes spent an hour or so texting back and forth with Emily about the dates.

"Hey, setting a return date to see you. Let me know what date is the best," Wes texted her.

Emily had replied back with two of the four dates as being better for her. One date was the middle of November, just over a month away, and the other date was the weekend before Christmas.

"Could I come both?" Wes asked.

"Both?" Emily replied.

"Yeah, both. I have to make sure your show is just as good in November as it is in December. Besides, it's Christmas. I'm going to visit my parents on Christmas, but I know you are staying there. I figured you could use a friend before Christmas. Let me know," Wes told her.

"I'm just shocked you want to come twice. I'd love it. Let me know," Emily replied back.

With that, Wes turned in both dates for his requested leave. He knew he might have to work after Christmas, but that was okay with him if he got to see Emily before Christmas. He was quickly realizing that he didn't want to hang out with any other friends, but that's what made Emily special; she was quickly becoming the best friend he had.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-Thank you so much for the reviews! It's so kind of all of you. I'm back with another chapter and trying to get into writing this again. I had a lot more on my computer, but the hurricane last week messed everything up! I lost power for days, and something happened with my saved work. It saved some of it, but the other is lost. So, I'm trying to remember what I'd already written. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next several weeks passed quickly for both Emily and Wes. Each had a lot going on with work, but that didn't stop them from keeping in contact. In fact, they had spoken everyday, sometimes multiple times a day, whether it be by text, phone, or Facetime. Both were enjoying their friendship and counting the days until Wes arrived in New York again. Neither had told many about their friendship; the felt it was something to enjoy on their own right now. Wes had told Julio that he had a friend he was visiting, and nothing more was said. Julio had set them up on a double date to go out a couple of times, both times with girls they had met at restaurants and bars. Neither date had gone badly for Wes, but neither date had the spark he wanted with a relationship.

"Hey, man, so what's up with you? That girl was pretty hot-just not your type?" Julio had asked as the two were sitting at a restaurant getting a bite to eat after work.

"She was fine. We just didn't have any spark-didn't feel like I could talk to her," Wes replied.

"Okay, I get it. Dating is hard. So, what is your type, then? If we are going to be each other's wingman, what do you want to find?" Julio questioned.

"Well, I'm still trying to figure that out. You know, five years of really not dating.."

"Oh, been there, believe me," Julio cut in.

"Yeah, so you know a lot of the clichés-smart, beautiful-really funny. I need someone who is funny and gets me. I need someone who can deal with my crazy hours, my mood swings, and the fact that I'm still trying to figure myself out after five years of being out of it," Wes told Julio honestly.

Nodding, Julio said, "Well, if there's anyone who gets that-I do. Maybe we'll find you a perfect girl. We both need one."

Shaking his head, Wes replied, "Yeah, well, I'm not so sure I haven't found her. Just don't want to rock the boat. She's pretty great."

Julio, very surprised, looked at Wes, "Wait, what? Who? We're going out looking for girls, and you have one somewhere?"

"Maybe. We're friends. I don't want to ruin it," Wes told him.

Julio thought a moment and then turned to look at Wes, "No! You aren't still hung up on Emily are you?"

Sheepishly, Wes looked down at his food and then picked up his glass of water to hide himself. Taking a quick sip, he replied, "Ummm, well-"

"It is Emily!" Julio exclaimed. "Wes, what is going on? She left here awhile ago, man! You need to move on. She's a nice girl and all, but she's not here, and you are."

"That's just it-now, you can't say anything-no one knows. We talk everyday, all the time," Wes admitted.

"Wait, what? Is that who you are always texting?" Julio inquired.

"Yeah, that's the one. I really like her. We have so much fun together, but I don't want to mess any of it up. It's just messed up that the one girl I like is so far away," Wes said. "You know. It doesn't even bother me she is the Captain's daughter. I can handle that, but I hate that I like someone that is out of reach."

"Ma, you do have it bad. I had no idea, and I had no idea you were still talking to her. You are really into her, aren't you? So, talking everyday-you think she is into you?"

"I'm not sure. We agreed to be friends-I'm glad about that. I just maybe think we could be more. It doesn't even have to be right now, but I guess the idea of it. I will have to talk to her about it. Just don't want to do that on the phone," Wes admitted.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea on the phone, but long distance? That's really hard, and our schedule doesn't make it any easier. Maybe you need to just sit on this awhile and think about it. You don't even get to see the girl for what, maybe once or twice a year?" Julio asked.

With a glance away, Wes fidgeted with his napkin, "Well, no, sort of a few times more than that."

"Spill it," Julio promoted.

"Yeah, so my trip last month-I went to New York with her. Stayed with her-nothing happened!" Wes exclaimed. "Well, I mean, we had a great time, but nothing romantic. I got to watch her practice, we did the tourist thing, you know."

"So, you're telling me you are somewhat seeing the Captain's daughter-and well, Flynn's family too-and they don't know you spent a week with her in New York?" Julio questioned.

A bit scared, Wes replied, "Yeah, that's about right. I'm into her. Going back next week to see her."

With huge eyes, Julio exclaimed, "You're going back? Next week-wait a minute-all your vacation time?"

"Uh huh, I'm seeing her. Next week and December too," Wes told Julio.

"Wes, man, you're already long gone. So, a girl-a friend-you've spent time here with her. You flew to her home. You're flying back to her home, two more times at least, to visit her, which is also across the country and not a cheap flight. You're in deep," Julio admitted.

Sighing, Wes shook his head, "I know. I just hope eventually Emily and I can work this out. The more I spend apart from her, the more I realize I like her and want to be with her. She's amazing. The double dates we've been on-they've been fun, but I just miss her."

"Then, you need to tell her," Julio stated.

Wes shook his head again, "I know. I'm just not sure when."

Julio smiled, "Well, whenever you do, can I be there to watch the Captain and Flynn's reaction when they find out?"

Emily had been spending a lot of her time thinking of Wes too. She couldn't wait to see her best friend-best friend, because that was what he had become. She trusted him with most anything; they talked all the time. She didn't realize how lonely she was until she discovered how much she enjoyed talking with Wes on a daily basis. She couldn't wait to get home from her rehearsals late at night because she would call Wes. After midnight for her meant 9PM for Wes, which was perfect. He was usually home from work and the gym. They'd spend a couple of hours talking each night, and it had quickly become the highlight of her days. She was so excited for his visit. She had gotten him tickets to her show each night he was in town. She tried to tell him that was crazy; he didn't need to watch her perform every night, but he'd told her that if he was in town to visit her, he wanted to spend his time watching her perform. So, they had plans each night, after her performances, to go out to dinner. It worked well for both of them. It meant a late night for Emily, but with the time change, it wasn't too late for Wes. Aside from her performances, they had a few basic plans. They'd agreed to go ice skating-well, Emily didn't want to get too crazy-she did have to perform, but Wes wanted to try it in Central Park. They'd talked about checking out some Christmas decorations and maybe seeing a Broadway show, but that had been about it. Honestly, if Emily had to admit it, she didn't care what they did; she just couldn't wait to see Wes.

Emily's conversations with her family back home had been maneuvered to carefully avoid the topic of Wes. She just didn't see how he needed to be part of her chats with her mom and Andy. It would make it awkward for everyone involved, and there was no reason her mom needed to know about a friend of hers, even if it was someone with whom Sharon and Andy both worked. Sharon had told Emily she sounded happy during their last conversation.

"Emily, you sound so very happy right now. Anything new?" Sharon had asked.

"Nothing, Mom. Yes, I'm happy. Life is going well," Emily had smiled into the phone.

"Andy and I are very glad to hear that. We all miss you, and after your holiday performance, hopefully we can see you again," Sharon had told Emily.

And that, the topic of seeing her family again, was what Emily was thinking about now. She was delighted to see Wes soon. Then, he'd be back in December. She couldn't wait for that either. In fact, she wasn't tired of spending time with him at all; she couldn't wait to spend all of her time with him. January, she would have some time off, so with that in mind, she began looking at flights to LA. Her mom was right; it would be good to spend time with her family-and Wes.


	21. Chapter 21

She had been studying the board, when all of a sudden, the screen said, "Arrived." Emily smiled, knowing that Wes was on that flight, the flight that had now landed from Los Angeles. She unknowingly clapped her hands together; she was really excited, so excited that she was surprising Wes at the airport. He'd told her he would take a taxi to her place, and she'd agreed with that. However, as the day wore on, she just couldn't shake the idea of waiting any longer to see Wes. He'd left work after lunch to catch his flight, and at this very late hour, she really couldn't wait to see him. She'd left the theater as soon as she finished for the night, racing to the airport. So, here she stood, waiting at the exit area to the security checkpoint, ready to surprise Wes.

"Plane just landed. In Row 10, so should be off pretty quickly. Will grab bag at baggage claim and be on my way. Hope to be there within the hour. Can't wait to see you," Wes texted Emily.

She smiled again, happy to know that for sure, he was on the ground in New York. It seemed silly to be this excited, but she was. It had been just over a month since she'd actually seen him, and she couldn't wait to just walk next to him, talk to him in person, be around him. Emily shook her head; she felt like a 15-year-old girl waiting to hear if her crush liked her. It was silly; this was Wes, her best friend. Emily texted Wes back, "Can't wait to see you too. See you soon!"

Soon, it would be. Soon, Wes, her best friend would be there, and they'd have a whole week to spend together. Soon couldn't come soon enough.

Wes was losing his patience very quickly. He was tapping his foot and looking around, wishing he could transport himself off the plane. "Why do people have to move SO slowly on a plane?" he thought to himself. It baffled him how people could have such trouble carrying out simple, easy tasks like getting out of a seat and walking off a plane, and he was lucky; he was in Row 10. Finally, his turn came, and he felt bad for almost sprinting off the plane. He was quickly past people that had been in the row in front of him. He couldn't wait to see Emily. First, he had to get his bag.

Wes had actually been crossing of the days on his desk calendar to see Emily. No one else, other than Julio, had any idea what he was doing. Julio saw him crossing off days and just shook his head, telling Wes that he "had it bad." Wes just shrugged his shoulders at him, but in a way, Julio was right. Wes had it bad, and he hoped that he could voice that to Emily on this trip. The problem was he didn't want to ruin what they already had. He had such expectations for this trip, and he couldn't wait to see Emily dance on the stage for her production. She had told him that she usually finished up around 11:00 PM, and that she would be home before he could get there. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was now after midnight, so she hopefully should be home. Her text back to him, when he landed, hadn't indicated otherwise, so he was almost there-almost at Emily's place finally seeing her again. As Wes raced through the airport, he decided he'd send her another text when he got to baggage claim. Texts weren't the same as seeing her, but something about texting her in New York, where she lived, gave him a bit of comfort.

As Wes cleared the airport security area, he glanced up to find his way to baggage claim, and out of the corner of his eye, he got a glimpse of a huge smile-a smile he now knew anywhere. He turned and smiled himself as the huge smile and person to whom it was attached flung herself at him.

"Wes! I'm so glad you are here!" Emily shrieked. "I just had to come to the airport. I came straight from work."

Glancing at Emily, Wes couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked. She still had her hair up in a bun from her performance, and she still had on her performance makeup. She was gorgeous. Emily had managed to dress in jeans, a simple, yet striking black sweater, and boots.

"Best surprise I could have asked for," Wes whispered in her ear as they were still in an embrace. "I'm so glad you came to the airport. I couldn't wait to see you. You look beautiful, by the way," Wes smiled as he pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.

Groaning, Emily looked down, "Ugh, this? I'm sorry! I was so excited to see you that I didn't have time to transform out of my work attire completely."

"No, I love this look. This is you at work, and I can't wait to see you perform tomorrow," Wes told her as he tugged on her arm. "Now, come on. Let's get my stuff and get out of here."

Emily and Wes talked nonstop from the airport to her apartment, where they picked up Chinese down the street for their very late night dinner. They continued their conversation on her living room couch, talking as if they hadn't spoken in years. Soon, Emily had curled up in one corner of the couch with Wes still sitting in the middle eating. He looked over, noticing how tired Emily was.

"Em, you need to get to sleep. I know how late it is for you. At least I'm on West Coast time still," Wes said to her.

"Hmmm, I'm okay. I want to keep talking, and I'm so comfortable," Emily mumbled.

Wes laughed as Emily said that, almost asleep. He sat back, himself and kicked his shoes off as he put them on the coffee table. West Coast time, yes, but soon, both found themselves asleep.

The morning brought Wes and Emily out of their sleeping stupor, and they found themselves all curled up together on the couch. Emily woke up, looking around, and realized she was burrowed into Wes. He was still passed out, but he had his arm around her, which was probably the only reason she hadn't fallen off the couch. She shook her head, giggling, not sure exactly how she'd ended up asleep like this.

"Morning," Wes mumbled. "So, you have a perfectly good bed and decided to take mine? What kind of host are you? I should write a review on one of those websites…provides awesome place to stay, but be warned, she'll take over your bed."

Emily giggled, "I'm sorry! You could have gone into my bed. I didn't mean to fall asleep in yours here on the couch."

"Yeah, that's not a cheesy excuse or anything. Next thing you'll want is for me to start the coffee," Wes joked.

Emily's eyes, now locked in on Wes' grew large, "Would you?"

"Oh my-are you serious?" Wes chided back. "Okay, then, this is going on my review too-does provide bed and breakfast, but takes bed and makes guest make breakfast."

The two continued their banter awhile longer, discussing what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Emily had to be at work at 4:00, so they had a good part of the day. They agreed to a nice, late lunch before Emily had to be at work. While she was at work, and before the show, Wes told her he'd keep himself busy.

"Yeah, I'm fine on my own. I've got a hot date tonight to see a ballet, so I'm good for a few hours alone," he joked.

"Really? Hot date? Kinda hard to have a hot date with one ticket," Emily whispered in his ear as she dangled the ticket in front of his face.

Wes grabbed the ticket, "Oh, this is the best seat in New York. Everyone will want it when they realize they are seeing the best dancer in New York. This seat-I'll be a chick magnet."

Emily laughed, "Yeah, that's just what girls do-go to the ballet ALONE to find single guys. Good plan."

Wes smiled back, "Well, maybe I already located the girl I want to take to the ballet."

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at Wes, "What, what are you talking about?"

"You. The only person I want to see at the ballet is you. Emily, I flew across the U.S. to see you. I've done it before, and I'm going to do it again. I'm here to see you, in whatever capacity you want, but I'm here. I've done so much thinking. We have talked and talked, and believe me, I didn't exactly plan to talk like this, first thing in the morning, here, but it seems right. Emily, I still want you. The friend thing is great, and if that's still all you want, I can handle that, but Emily, I really think it's you I want. I've gone on dates-I've told you that, but what I haven't told you is that none of the girls measure up to you at all. Emily, you are so amazing, and I feel so strongly for you, more than I have felt for anyone ever."

Emily stood there stone-faced, trying to get over her shock.

"Wes, I, umm, I've been seeing a guy, and well…"


	22. Chapter 22

Emily's eyes grew huge as she looked up at Wes when she started talking. Crap. He was devastated, and that wasn't the reaction she had wanted. She couldn't blame herself; she hadn't started that sentence well.

"Wes, wait!" she yelled at him and rushed over as he had turned away from her, as to not show her his disappointment. Emily reached him in a couple of steps, grabbed his arm, and turned him to her.

"Wes, that's not what I planned to say-" Emily pleaded.

"It's okay. We can be friends. We agreed to date people," Wes said resigned.

"WES! Would you listen to me? Sit down," she told him, as she guided him to the couch and sat down facing him. "Wes, what I am trying to say, but can't get out correctly is that I've been seeing a guy-Wes it's you. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I told you that I've gone out with some of my girlfriends on a weekly basis. Well, they have tried and tried, and I mean tried to get me to pick up a guy. It just hasn't worked. I've talked to so many-anywhere they've taken me-but I've always left there thinking about calling you. None have been as fun and as just downright amazing as you. I'd start talking to different guys. Some were so consumed with their careers. Others were trying to impress with their clothes, watches, and such. Some were just sleazy," Emily laughed. "With you, I get the real thing. I have been counting the days, and lately the hours until you arrived. I figured you were still trying to get your life straightened out, so I didn't want to say anything. What I figured out awhile ago, now, is that as much as I wanted to get you out of my head and keep you as a friend, well, you kept worming you way back in. You're in my head. I left every single outing with my friends and called you immediately. Those evenings were great because in a way, I came home to you. I know we're going to have a lot of obstacles, but I deeply care about you. I don't want you to date anyone else. I don't want to date anyone else. I don't just want to be friends. I want you, Wes."

Wes looked back at Emily, speechless, as she finished her confession to him. It was everything he'd hoped to hear, and yet, he'd thought he was in for a polite letdown when she had started her speech. Wes quickly moved, hands on Emily, and kissed her. Emily quickly returned the kiss. After a short time, the two broke apart, heads together.

"So, next time you are dating a guy, you might want to clue him in a bit earlier. It's a bit torturous," he smiled.

Emily laughed and pushed her head against his even further, "Well, I'm hopeful that if we play our cards right, there won't be a next time. Wes. I mean it-I really, really like you. I'm not ready to say anything yet, but I don't want to let you go."

Wes pulled back to look Emily in the eyes, "Me either. Right now, if I have you, even across the country, I'll take it. We can work the rest out. Ugh, it's been such torture! I'm so glad we are on the same page."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm the one who messed this up. Things spun out of control back in L.A., and I feel like I'm to blame. If that hadn't happened-"

Wes shushed Emily and continued, "Em, stop. This is no time for blaming. Listen, I think things happen for a reason. Who knows. We might have ended up hating each other if we'd tried to make a go of it right off the bat. This way, we've been really getting to know each other-becoming great friends-that I think we needed that time in some ways. I had to go out with Julio some and see that I was miserable, that I didn't want to be around any of the girls we met. I just wanted to be back at home and talk to you."

"I feel the same way about that," Emily smiled as she snuggled up to Wes' embrace. "I have always enjoyed going out with my friends, and it just felt so lonely recently. None of the guys were at all appealing to me. I couldn't wait to leave each night and come home to call you. My girlfriends even told me that I looked miserable. I couldn't explain it to them. They didn't get it."

The two smiled at each other, and Wes leaned over and kissed her tenderly. The two just leaned back into the couch looking at each other.

"So, where does that leave things?" Emily asked.

"Well, we are going to get ready for the day-or afternoon since it's now long past noon. We're going to get ready, and I'm going to take my amazingly hot girlfriend-because that's what I hope you are-and feed her. Word has it from her parental unit that she eats a lot, and I need to feed her before her performance tonight that I am the luckiest guy on Earth-have a VIP ticket to watch AND visit her backstage," Wes smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Emily.

Emily swatted at Wes' chest, "You are such a dork. My dork," Emily smiled again. "My boyfriend-ahh, that sounds so good and so weird at the same time. I guess we can finish talking later. We don't have to work out everything right now, and no, I don't eat that much. I could kill Andy, though, for always saying that!"

Wes smiled and laughed as he pulled Emily back down onto the couch, as she had tried to escape, "Well, my beautiful, sexy, hot girlfriend can eat all she wants if it keeps her looking like this, and oh my, I can't wait to see you perform tonight."

"You've seen me perform," Emily smiled as she pecked Wes on the lips. "It's nothing new. You saw the rehearsals."

"Ahh, yes, but I didn't see you in costume and with all that gorgeous makeup-not that you need any, but wow, if it's anything like the look you had last night when you picked me up at the airport, I can't wait."

Emily giggled and smiled at Wes, "Thank you-for everything-for talking to me, for being honest, for being patient, for being you. So, can I ask a favor?"

Wes' eyebrows raised as he looked back at Emily. He could almost see the mischief in her eyes, but he proceeded anyways, "Okay…" he drew out.

"Make another pot of coffee, please?" Emily asked, "You know, I'll be too busy getting my shower first, so that should keep you busy," Emily told him as she jumped off the couch and raced to the bathroom.

Wes shook his head, "Fine. Your favorite word, right? Yeah, this is all going in my review-worst rental experience ever-owner steals your bed, makes you fend for yourself for breakfast, mauls the guests on the couch, and now is a shower stealer!"

Emily could be heard laughing from the bathroom, "Well," she yelled, "You can return the favor when I visit you in LA."

Wes smiled at that thought-Emily, his Emily now, visiting him in LA. For now, it would work. The future would figure itself out. For now, they had a week in New York, and they were together. Life was good.

After Emily and Wes had eaten, Wes walked Emily to work, where he kissed her good-bye and told her he'd see her soon.

"I can't wait to see the ballet tonight," Wes smiled at Emily.

Emily laughing said, "Said no guy ever!"

"It's true! No other guys have such an amazing reason to go to the ballet. I do. I can't wait to see you," Wes grinned.

"Thank you. I'll be thinking of you," Emily said as she tugged his leather jacket closed. "Don't get too cold here. It's not LA."

"I'll be fine. I'm finding more and more reasons to love New York," Wes smiled again at Emily.

"You're sure you are okay for a few hours?" Emily asked. "I hate that I have to leave you on your own."

"Em, I'm an LAPD detective, and don't let me remind you, I spent five years undercover with a horrible group of people. I'll be fine. I'm looking forward to walking around and sightseeing," Wes replied.

"Okay, well, as I said I'll be thinking of you, but only enough that I don't break my concentration dancing," Emily smiled.

Wes grinned and pecked Emily on the mouth, "See you soon, Twinkle Toes."

The evening passed quickly for Wes. He'd set off on a mission after dropping off Emily. He wanted to get her something-something for officially being his girlfriend. He'd wanted to bring her something from LA, but it hadn't felt quite right. He thought it would be a little weird to bring his friend a personal gift, but now, for his girlfriend, well, that was a different story. So, he set out in search of just the right gift.

Wes didn't have to walk too far before he came upon a nice looking, upscale jewelry store. Thinking that some sort of jewelry would be appropriate, he went inside. He was quickly greeted and explained he was looking for a gift for his girlfriend.

"I want to find something for my girlfriend. This will be my first gift to her, and I want it to be just right," Wes explained.

"Ahh, well, we have a lot of different things. Is she loud in her jewelry expression or subtle?" the store manager inquired.

Wes politely laughed at the thought, "Umm, she's definitely subtle-nothing loud at all. She can't wear a lot of jewelry with her job, so I want it to be something just right."

The manager showed Wes a few things before he spotted the perfect gift, "There, that bracelet-I think that's perfect."

Armed with his gift, Wes headed back toward Emily's apartment. He had just enough time to get dressed up for the evening and stop for flowers. Wes didn't know much about the ballet, but he did know that you were supposed to bring flowers for the dancers. His dancer was going to get a huge bouquet.

Emily's evening performance went off perfectly. Wes was in awe. Emily wasn't good; she was spectacular. He couldn't believe this was his Emily-Emily a beautiful woman who had chosen him! He felt like the luckiest guy on the planet, and he was so glad he'd made Emily get him tickets to every performance she had that week. At the end of the ballet, he caught her eye on stage as she was receiving her applause. She blushed when she looked toward him, and he smiled back the goofiest smile he had.

Afterwards, Wes used his VIP pass to get backstage to her dressing room. She had the door ajar and was talking to a couple of the other dancers. As he approached, she glanced up and smiled, causing the other two dancers to turn around as well.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the one closest to Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Gina, this is my boyfriend, Wes. Wes-this is Gina and Kimberly," Emily nodded at both girls.

"Very nice to meet you both; you all were amazing," Wes said and was cut off.

"Boyfriend! When did you start dating?" Kimberly cut in. "We've been trying to get you out of your mopey state. When did this happen?"

Emily, blushing, locked eyes with Wes, "It's complicated. He lives in LA, and he's here this week to see me."

"Yes, and I'll be at the show each night this week," Wes added. "Em, these are for you," Wes said as he handed over the flowers.

"Dang, girl! Listen, Wes, bring another one of you next time you fly to New York," Kimberly said as she and Gina turned and walked away.

Emily giggled, "Hey you. Thanks for the flowers."

"Well," Wes said as he quickly kissed Emily, "I couldn't show up to my first ballet without flowers for the lead dancer. That would be in poor taste. I couldn't help but kiss her too, but it would be in poor taste if everyone did that."

"I like that you make me laugh. I haven't really laughed in a long time-really since we were in LA together, but before then, no one has made me laugh like you do," Emily admitted.

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Now, get dressed Twinkle Toes. I'm taking you to dinner," Wes smiled.

The two enjoyed their late evening with a nice dinner at a place Emily had wanted to try. They'd had a very nice meal, and both Emily and Wes were quickly growing tired.

"Listen, before we get going, I wanted to clarify a few things," Emily told Wes.

"O-kay," Wes replied, looking a bit perplexed.

"I just want to not jump into anything with you. I mean, I don't want to get intimate yet. I need you to know that because it's all about me-my upbringing-not you," Emily told Wes.

"Hey, hey," Wes told her as he grabbed her hand on the table. "That's okay right now. Geez, you think that's all I'm about? I told you we can talk about things-I don't want to mess this up either. I know you had a lousy example for a relationship growing up, and let's face it-I've been a mess for five years. Let's table this for later, and we can definitely talk about it. Okay? I think we've made a lot of progress for a day," Wes smiled genuinely at her.

"Okay," Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't think that's what you are all about. I am just nervous and hate talking about this. Catholic guilt and all-not a popular discussion topic usually either-telling a guy that we need to keep the brakes on."

"Hey, no complaints here. I got the girl-and the check, so let's go," Wes smiled as he helped Emily up from the table.

The two made their way back to Emily's apartment, hands and fingers interlocked. The took their time, stopping to kiss each other, almost in front of every storefront. By the time they got to Emily's door, Emily was giggling, "Wes, seriously, mister. No funny business tonight."

Wes, raising his hands, "I know, I know. I can still kiss you, right?" as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Yes, but not if I can't get the door unlocked," Emily laughed as she finally unlocked the door and the two almost fell inside her apartment.

"Whoa! Hey Em! Oh geez, didn't know you were bringing a guy over. Surprise!"

Emily and Wes pulled themselves apart from their interlocked lips to turn their eyes toward their intruder.

"Oh, umm, Ricky! What are you doing here?" Emily's eyes grew large and questioned her brother now standing right in front of her.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but if you are, I hope you enjoy this next chapter with the next generation of idiots.**

"Ricky, did you hear me?" Emily stated again, staring at Ricky as Wes, behind her, caught his footing and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, sorry, Emmy," Ricky smiled. "Surprise! I came to see your show. I hope it's okay, but I'm really, really sorry about interrupting, umm, that," Ricky said as he pointed and circled his finger toward Emily and Wes.

Blushing, Emily looked up toward Wes and then back at her brother. Wes stuck out his hand to Ricky, "Hi, I'm Wes. I've heard all about you."

Ricky, returning the handshake, raised his eyebrows, "Really? I don't think I have heard about you."

"Ricky! Yes, you have. This is Wes. He's visiting from LA," Emily smiled at her brother.

"Wait, THIS is Wes. Detective Wes who works with Mom and Andy?" Ricky said as his eyes got huge.

Chuckling, Wes replied, "Yeah, one in the same. Good to finally meet you. I've now met the whole family."

"Wait, Emmy, Mom knows about this? Why didn't you tell me? No offense, but last time we talked-"

"Ricky! Not now. Geesh!" Emily scolded Ricky and moved from Wes' grasp. She walked over and hugged Ricky, whispering in his ear, "I'll catch you up later."

For everyone to hear, Emily turned and said, "Ricky, no Mom and Andy don't know. Rusty doesn't either. Wes and I remained friends when I came back to New York-"

"Umm, sorry big sis, but that looked WAY more than friends," Ricky smirked. "If I didn't know it, you were taking relationship advice from Mom on the whole friend thing. Did you not learn anything from that whole three-year ordeal?"

Sighing, Emily rolled her eyes and looked back at Wes. He was grinning too. "Oh you both. What am I going to do?"

"So, yeah, things kind of evolved, and Emily and I officially decided we are dating. You're the first to know," Wes added.

"Really?" Ricky exclaimed. "Well, well, let's gossip," Ricky said as he over exaggerated his actions.

"Shut up, Ricky! Ugh, why do you have to be so annoying?" Emily questioned.

"It's part of my charm," Ricky smiled.

Wes laughed at the situation and moved to the kitchen area to get himself something to drink, "Either of you want something to drink? Something tells me we aren't turning in for the night anytime soon."

"I'm fine," Emily replied. "Ricky, we don't want to make things awkward at work, so we aren't telling Mom and Andy yet. We're still trying to figure things out for ourselves. Wes has a lot of vacation days, and he's been using them to come and visit me. We've had a lot of fun. He came to my show tonight," Emily smiled toward Wes in the kitchen.

"So, let me get this straight-Mom doesn't know-Andy doesn't know that one of their detectives is flying back and forth across the country to date their daughter? Oh, this is awesome. Can I please be there when you tell them? Not sure who will be more ticked. Andy's pretty protective of you," Ricky smirked.

"No, they don't know, and you can't tell them," Emily hissed.

"Ricky, it's not that we want to hide it forever. It's just weird right now. We don't even live on the same coast. Where I go and who I see on my vacation time is not their business yet. If we get serious, we'll tell everyone. I hope you're cool with that," Wes added.

"No, it's fine, really," Ricky smiled. "I'm not trying to jam you up. Honestly, it's just fun teasing my sister. She doesn't hide much, but when she does, it's big like this. I won't say anything. I can keep my mouth shut-it's little brother who wouldn't be able to keep it from Mom, so good call not telling him."

"Yeah, again, we're here. They aren't," Emily added. "Ricky, you still haven't told me what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Well, can't I just visit?" Ricky asked.

"You can, but there's always a reason," Emily smiled as she teased her brother.

Wes took a seat on the couch, watching the two of them, "Ricky, I knew I'd like you," Wes added. "Nice job dishing it out to Em."

Ricky looked over at Wes, "Yeah, well I've had years of practice. Emmy, truth is, I have a meeting here tomorrow. I wanted to surprise you, so here I am. I still have the key for your apartment that Mom made us all trade when we moved away-something about if an emergency happened, she wanted to know we could all get to each other. Anyways, I knew your show had opened and you'd be back late, so I figured I'd crash here, go to my meeting tomorrow, and then maybe see your show tomorrow night, that is if you can get me a seat? Then, I'm flying back the day after that."

"I'm so glad to see you, even if you are the most annoying brother ever, "Emily complained. "Of course, you can stay here! I'm pretty sure I can get you a seat for tomorrow, maybe even with Wes."

"Oh, he can have my ticket if needed," Wes added.

Emily waved him off, "No, it's fine. I can get a ticket. I know the right people. Ricky, I'm glad you are here."

"Well, I was going to stay here until you and Wes stumbled through the door, almost unable to keep your hands off each other, so it's cool-I'll go to a hotel. I don't want to intrude on your time together," Ricky said as he stood up.

Emily jumped from her spot across the room, "No, Ricky, it's fine," she said as she looked toward Wes.

"Really, Ricky, it's fine. We can make it work. I've honestly been staying on the couch," Wes added.

Ricky looked between the two, trying to figure out if they were lying to him to make him feel better. Seeing their honest expressions, he said with raised eyebrows, "Really, the couch? Man, Emmy, you must be taking relationship advice from Mom."

Emily smacked Ricky on the arm, "Shut up, Ricky. Yes, we're just figuring things out, but it's fine. Wes can stay with me, and you can have the couch. Keep it up, and you'll be sleeping on my tiny balcony area."

Wes watched the banter between Emily and Ricky, smiling as he recalled teasing his own sister a lot. It still amazed him that he missed out on things with his family for five years. He was glad that undercover op was over now and he was getting his life back on track. The comment Emily made about him staying with her, had him snap out of his trance.

"Em, are you sure? I don't want to make things awkward for anyone," Wes told her. He was more than sure it was okay with him; he also didn't want to spook Emily or cause things to be weird when they were finally going so well.

Emily waved off Wes' comment, "Of course, it's fine. Ricky, you know where the bathroom and towels are-help yourself. I know I have had a really long day, and I'm exhausted. You two West Coast boys can become best friends or go to bed-your choice."

Ricky chuckled at his sister, "Emmy, I'm so glad to see you. It's been too long. I'll just turn on the tv out here if it's okay."

"Yeah, Ricky, man, good to meet you, but honestly, the choice between hanging with you or hanging with her in her room-well, that should be easy," Wes smiled as he hooked his thumb in Emily's direction.

"Dude, that's my sister-we'll talk tomorrow with the ground rules. Parental figures may not know, but I can speak for the family," Ricky teased.

"Oh you two-honestly," Emily sighed as she got up and walked to her room. She turned and looked at Wes with a sneaky look, "Wes, you coming?"

Wes sprinted off the couch, which got Ricky laughing. Oh, his big sister, she seemed happy and relaxed. To be a fly on the wall when their mom found out…

The rest of Ricky's visit went smoothly, and soon enough, he had to fly back to California. He'd spent most of the day prior in his meetings, and Emily had been right; she'd found a ticket for Ricky, so Ricky and Wes had attended the ballet together. Emily gave them a lot of grief about it, joking that it was probably the first time two guys who weren't together, were at the ballet together. The guys had taken her joking because overall, they were both really glad to see Emily dance. Emily had noticed that both Ricky and Wes had gotten along well-really well, in fact, and before the evening was over, they seemed like long lost friends. The next morning, Ricky was up early, ready to leave. Emily came walking down the hall, knowing he had an early departure.

"Hey, sorry to wake you. I know you need your sleep," Ricky said as he gathered his bags.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to say good-bye to you. I'm glad you came, even if it was a quick, surprise visit," Emily told him.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry to interrupt your little love fest here, but I can't say I'm sorry I got to meet Wes. He's a good guy. I can see why you like him. Sounds like Mom and Andy like him too-well, as their detective. They might hate him as their potential family member," Ricky smirked.

Emily groaned, "Ricky, please don't say anything yet. We'll tell them, in time. I'm glad you like him. He's wonderful. I'm so happy with him. We tried being apart, and it drove us both crazy. We'll see how it goes."

Ricky reached over to hug Emily good-bye, "Well, I want you to be happy, and if he's it, I'm glad for you. Please, just don't drag this out for three years. I've already seen enough of that in our family."

Emily smiled at her brother and returned his hug, "Yeah, well, I'm not getting any younger, and I'm also not stupid enough to call him just my friend now. He's definitely a boyfriend, something Mom took forever to acknowledge."

"Yeah, and pretty soon, I have the feeling a wife. Sounds like Andy wants to marry her soon. I'm glad," Ricky told her.

"Me too," Emily smiled widely. "I really like Andy, and Mom's never been so happy."

"Yeah, well your turn, Emmy. I've gotta go. Love you. Stay safe," Ricky told her.

Emily wrapped Ricky in a big hug, "Love you too, Baby Brother. Be safe. Call me," Emily replied.

Once Ricky left, Emily trudged back to her room to curl up to Wes. Ricky's visit may have forced Wes to stay in her room with her, but she wasn't complaining now. She wasn't ready for more yet, but she was definitely glad to have him around to hold her.

The rest of their week passed quickly too, and soon, Emily and Wes found themselves back at the airport. They had come a long way in the week. They were growing closer, and yet, Wes respected her boundaries for now. It helped both of them, knowing that Wes would return in just under a month to see her again.

"So, I got you a present while you were at work the other day," Wes told her.

Emily looked up at him, eyes sparkling, "Really? You got me a present?"

"Uh hmm," Wes replied, as he guided her over to a bench in the airport. "Here-open it so you don't forget me."

Emily looked fondly at Wes and sat down with their legs touching as she opened the gift. Inside she found a beautiful bracelet with two charms on it and space for many more.

"Wes, it's beautiful," Emily exclaimed as she examined the bracelet. "Thank you," she said as she leaned over to kiss him, and it quickly turned passionate.

"Well, I wanted you to have something to remind you of me. So, this bracelet came from a shop near your work. I put two charms on it, and every visit now, I want to add something to it. So, I had a hard time deciding on the charms. Well, one was easy-I got you ballet shoes to remind you of my first time watching you perform. Em-I am so amazed by you. You dance like an angel, and I never thought I could like the ballet. I can't WAIT to see it again," Wes smiled and kissed Emily again.

Emily held her hands on his face and looked him in the eye, "I'm so happy. You make me so happy. That was one of the nicest things anyone has said to me. I'm really glad you saw me dance, even if I thought it was weird at first you wanted to see every performance."

"Well, keep me around awhile, and I may just become an expert on the arts," Wes smiled. "The other charm is meant to be a little funny…"

Emily examined the bracelet as Wes was telling her that and started laughing, "Wes a cheeseburger?"

"Yeah, well when we met in LA, you were craving junk food. I had trouble finding something to resemble that, and I also think it's funny your family thinks you eat everything in sight-because you do, and yet, you are so perfect and beautiful."

"I love it," Emily said as she pecked him on the lips, "Thank you again."

"Next visit, we'll pick out a charm that's just right. When you come to LA, we'll have to find somewhere there to get one too," Wes told her.

"I can't wait. Now, you'd better go so you don't miss your flight. That would cause you to miss work, and then, yeah….that'd be a fun explanation. I'm sorry Captain Raydor-I was busy making out with your daughter and missed my flight," Emily mocked.

"Yeah, well, at least it's a good reason," Wes said as he stood.

The two caught each other in a long embrace and deep kiss. Emily walked him to the security area, and the two repeated their earlier kisses and embraces.

"28 days," Emily smiled, "I'm already counting."

"28 days-see you soon," Wes kissed her again.

"As my mom always says, 'Be safe and be kind,' and so far, it's been good advice. Be safe out there and watch out for Mom and Andy for me," Emily whispered in his ear.

"Always," Wes replied as he stepped away.

Later that evening, as Emily stepped off stage for the night, she saw she had a text on her phone from Wes, "Made it back to LA. Best week. Call you tomorrow," and she smiled at the silly emoji's he had attached to the text.

Wes was one of the first to show up to work the next day, even beating Provenza. He attributed it to still being on Eastern time from his trip to New York. He got right to work on the pile of paperwork gracing his desk.

Shortly, he heard the clicking of heels and the chatter as both the Captain and Lieutenant Flynn walked into the room.

"Ahh, Wes, good to see you. I trust you had a nice vacation?" Sharon smiled warmly at Wes.

"Great vacation, Captain. Thank you," Wes smiled, "Lieutenant, nice to see you," he said as he nodded.

"Nolan," Andy nodded back, "So, where did you vacation?" Andy asked as he handed Sharon her bags and made his way to his desk.

Wes, not wanting to get into THIS conversation with the parents of his vacation, started to talk, but was thankfully interrupted by Provenza.

"Ahhh, look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't our traveling Detective. Glad you aren't showing up late on your first day back," Provenza complained.

Chuckling, Wes turned to Provenza, "Good to see you, Lieutenant, and to answer you, Lieutenant, I visited friends on the East Coast."

Andy had prepared to ask more, but Provenza interrupted it, "Flynn, did you get through those financials on our latest vic?" and with that, Wes' travels were a thing of the past.

The day continued on, and by the end of it, Julio had gotten Wes attention, "Pssst, Nolan, up for some dinner?"

Wes turned in his chair, looking toward Julio. He was the only one at his desk, as the others were busy about the room, "Yeah, sounds good."

"How was the trip?" Julio whispered again.

"Productive," Wes smiled, "VERY productive."

Julio noticed Wes' grinning smile and told him, "Yeah, I can see that. Looks like we have a lot to talk about at dinner."

During dinner, Wes told Julio about his week with Emily, even including Ricky's visit.

"So, let me get this straight," Julio said while laughing, "you and Emily are making out as you walk into her apartment, and her brother-the Captain's other kid-is there. Now, he knows, but your BOSS doesn't know? Man, this is great."

Wes looked skyward, "Yeah, that's about the jist of it."

"So, when are you going to tell them?" Julio asked.

"When there's more to tell-oh, maybe if we get married and have kids?" Wes joked.

"Man, they are going to kill you," Julio laughed.

Wes, rolling his eyes, "I know."


	24. Chapter 24

December flew by for everyone; murders kept happening, and Emily kept dancing. Emily had seen a lot of her family recently. Early on in December, Andy surprised Sharon with a trip to New York to see Emily dance, calling it an early Christmas present. The trip had gone well, and the two hadn't prodded Emily too much about her dating life. She'd told them that she was trying to find the right guy. They'd all enjoyed their time together, and before they all knew it, Sharon and Andy had to fly back to Los Angeles. It had felt good to see her family, and Emily was happy knowing that she would see all of them in January when she flew back to Los Angeles to visit. As much as she enjoyed her visit with her parents, she was even more excited about Wes' visit the week before Christmas. Like the last visit, he had scheduled vacation time, but this time, he could only visit for a long weekend. Provenza had told Wes that murders picked up around Christmas and New Year's so he was needed back at work. That didn't stop him from flying late on a Thursday night, the Red Eye, and then returning very, very early Monday morning to make it in time for work.

Emily was unable to meet Wes at the airport this time. His flight came in so early, he'd told her to get some sleep, and he'd meet her at her place. With her late night, she'd only been asleep about three hours when she heard the key in the lock. Emily had slipped a key in Wes' bag when he'd left last time, something she wanted him to find when he got back to Los Angeles. He had called her when he found it, unpacking his bag, and now, here, she was so glad to hear him using it. Rising from her slumber, she ran down the hall and threw herself at him as he walked through the doorway with his small suitcase.

"You're here!" she squealed. Before she could say anything further, Wes had her in a deep kiss and tight embrace.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Wes smiled as he tilted his head back to look at her.

"Ugh, I've been sleeping. I look terrible," Emily replied.

"You look beautiful. I'm the mess. I've been sitting on a plane next to snoring old people and crying babies," Wes complained.

"Well, there's only one way to recover…come on," Emily said as she tugged on his arm. "I think we both need some sleep."

As Emily pulled him down the hall toward her room, Wes jokingly looked at the couch, "What? More visitors? No couch for me?"

Emily turned and glared at him, "Keep it up; the couch may be yours. However, if you shut your mouth now, I may let you snuggle up with me."

"Not saying a word," Wes smiled.

The two spent their few days glued to each other's side. Emily had one day off during Wes' visit, and they decided to do "normal" date things on that day. They walked around the city, went ice skating in the park, went out to eat, and they ended the evening at the movies. Neither of them could keep their hands off each other; they were respectful of the boundaries they'd agreed on, but that didn't stop them from making out all over New York City. They joked with each other they felt like they were teenagers.

On that last afternoon, as they were on their normal date, he pulled Emily toward the jewelry store he'd purchased her bracelet and told her, "I promised you a new charm for your bracelet, and we are going to get one."

The two looked around, and Wes found exactly the right charm. Emily had told him it was his choice, and she had decided to wait outside to be surprised. Wes came out, bracelet in his hand, sporting the new charm.

"I got you an ice skate to remind you of our time skating," Wes smiled.

"More like your time falling," Emily giggled. "How can you be so athletic and yet so bad at ice skating?"

"I grew up in the West, specifically the desert and beach. It doesn't snow!" Wes told her. "I've barely been around snow most of my life. Why should I be good at ice skating?"

Giggling, Emily took the bracelet, "I love it. Thank you," as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Emily was definitely getting more and more comfortable with her relationship with Wes. They were both pretty serious about things; they'd discussed things on the phone at length, and his visits had allowed them to discuss things in person. The two had made the decision to tell Emily's family when she flew back in January. They believed that it was time, and now, it was almost awkward to do it over the phone. Emily didn't want that for Wes at work, and she wanted to be face to face with her family to let them see just how happy and how serious they were about each other.

"So, we're agreed-we'll tell them in January when I visit?" Emily asked Wes again, as they sat on her couch Sunday night.

"Yes," Wes said as his fingers played with hers, "that's the plan. So, I guess by mid-January, I'll be unemployed?" he teased.

Emily rolled her eyes, "It won't be that bad. They like you a lot. I like you a lot, and Wes, I really want them to see us together."

"No, you're right. It's time. It's almost getting awkward at work. They are all asking me about my trips, and it's hard to keep quiet about it. Julio knows, but he stays out of it," Wes confided.

"Yes, I'm glad you've been able to talk to him. He's a nice guy. I know my mom likes him a lot," Emily smiled. "Okay, well, we can figure out just how to tell them next."

"What about dinner or something?" Wes asked. "Maybe we could tell them at dinner-you know at your house or something?"

Emily smiled, "Yeah, I like that idea. Mom will feel more comfortable on her home turf. It's a plan. Now, where were we?" Emily asked as she moved closer to Wes and leaned in to kiss him once again.

Just a few minutes later, Emily's phone rang, and she was trying desperately to ignore it. It stopped ringing, thankfully because it was distracting her from Wes and what Wes was doing to her, but then it started ringing again.

"Oh for the love-" Emily yelled.

Wes groaned as Emily moved off his lap to reach for her phone.

"Who is calling me-oh, my mom," Emily sighed. "Hold on. She'll keep calling until I at least answer. She knows I'm not dancing tonight."

Emily stood up while Wes readjusted on the couch. He shifted so he was now lying down on the couch and pulled Emily back down next to him while she was answering her phone. She swatted at him and whispered, "Be quiet. It's YOUR BOSS on the phone!"

"Mom, hi! Sorry, I was down the hall, and my phone wasn't with me. What's up?" Emily asked as she began talking to her mom.

Wes sensed something was going on because as he was watching Emily's face, she broke into a huge smile and heard her say, "So, I'm officially getting a stepdad. It's about time."

Wes smiled at Emily and she smiled back. No explanation was needed as he overheard that conversation. He could hear the Captain on the phone, talking quickly and probably very excited. Emily and the Captain spoke a few more minutes, and the call ended with Emily promising her mom that they would all celebrate and plan a lot when she was home in January. Wes tortured Emily while she was on the phone, reaching up and kissing her up and down her neck. More than once, she had to swat him away to focus on the call.

When the phone call ended, Emily smiled at Wes again, "She's so happy," Emily said almost teary eyed. "As you can guess, Andy finally proposed to her, and in case you couldn't figure it out, she said yes."

"Em, that's great. He's a good guy for your mom. I'm glad they are happy," Wes smiled back at her as he tugged her down next to him on the couch. Emily followed, lying next to Wes, looking at him on her couch.

"I'm just sorry it took Mom so long to be this happy. Seeing how happy I am with you-I can't imagine how unhappy Mom was for decades. It's good she's happy. She wants to plan everything when I'm there in January," Emily smiled at Wes.

"I'm sure you will have a wonderful time planning everything," Wes told her. "Now, can I ask a favor?"

Emily looked at him questioningly, "Sure?"

Wes cupped her face and started kissing down her jaw, "Can we NOT talk about your mom/my boss the rest of the night?"

Emily's laugh could be heard throughout the apartment.

Wes' return to Los Angeles was sad for Emily. She knew she'd see him in just another couple of weeks, but it didn't help improve her mood anymore. Wes had left a few Christmas presents for her and told her she couldn't open them until Christmas. She was having a hard time following his instructions, but she was determined to do so, even though she was pretty sure there was more jewelry to open-possibly earring to go with her bracelet. She'd eyed some beautiful earrings when she was waiting at the jewelry store, and she had a feeling one present contained those. Emily had sent a few presents home with him with the same instructions. His biggest present, though, was that he had been talking about getting a dog. Emily had promised to help him look for a dog when she was home in January, and as her gift, she was going to get everything for the dog. Wes had been touched. Emily told him that it might be his dog, but she was going to make sure that her loving touch was felt with his dog.

In the week between Christmas and New Year's, Emily was enjoying some much earned time off. She still had a few shows left in her production, but it was definitely winding down for the season. Just after the New Year, she'd be off for a couple of weeks, and that meant a trip to California. As she was sitting on her couch one afternoon, flipping through the channels, she almost jumped when her phone rang. Fumbling around for it, she saw that it was her mom calling.

"Hi Mom! How are you? Aren't you at work?" Emily asked.

"Hi sweetheart! I'm not at work. We had a very long case that I just finished all the paperwork. Andy and I left about an hour ago, and I'm calling to talk about your visit," Sharon told her.

"I'm really looking forward to it, Mom. I'm ready to relax, and I'm definitely excited about helping you with the wedding plans," Emily smiled into the phone, "Hi Andy! I'm sure you are there too."

Emily heard a distant sound of "Hi sweetheart" in the background of the car.

"We're excited to see you. Listen, I'm calling because there's been a little change to your visit. Grandma and Grandpa switched weeks at the ski condo, and we can all drive up there after you fly in. Andy's not been there yet, and Rusty's only been once. It's been so long since we've all been together. Grandma and Grandpa have only been around Andy a few times, and we're all really excited about the week. I know you are here for two weeks, so that still gives you a week in LA. So, does that sound okay? Ricky isn't sure he can come the whole week, but he thinks he can get there for at least a long weekend. Word has it Andy's boss will give him some time off too," Sharon smirked.

Emily sat on the couch, speechless. Her plans for her visit were being foiled right in front of her. She didn't see a way around it either. This wasn't how she was going to tell her family about Wes, and yet, she didn't want to disappoint anyone. She truly wanted to see her whole family. A week skiing and hanging out with her grandparents sounded wonderful, but at the same time, a week apart from Wes when she had planned on spending it with him-that sounded awful now.

"Emily, are you there?" Sharon asked again.

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I, ahh, umm, I'm checking my schedule," Emily fumbled, knowing full well she didn't have a schedule for Los Angeles.

"Sweetheart, I hope it's okay. We all really want to be together if we can. Grandma and Grandpa would love to see you," Sharon told her. "We can plan all of the wedding details, too. We don't want anything big, but we want to include all five of you kids."

"Mom, I really want to see them," Emily sighed. "Yes, of course, that sounds good. I'll pack accordingly."

"Wonderful!" Sharon exclaimed. "Listen, I'm going to call your grandparents back and let them know. I'm so excited to see you Emily! Just a few more days!" Sharon squealed.

"Me too, Mom. I love you both. I'll talk to you soon," Emily told her.

After Emily hung up with her mom, she groaned and flung herself face down on the couch. She sighed, thinking of all the things she would miss out on with Wes leaving him in LA for a week. She smiled too, thinking of the last time they were on this couch before he left. Oh, she missed him. She dug her phone back out from the couch cushion and sat up to send a text, "We have a problem…"


	25. Chapter 25

Wes was downstairs at the PAB turning in the evidence boxes when he got the text from Emily, "We have a problem-call me when you can." So, Wes finished his paperwork downstairs and headed upstairs where he would have better cell reception. He stepped outside, as to have a private conversation with Emily.

"Hey, what's up?" Wes said after Emily answered.

"Ugh! My trip is getting more and more complicated," Emily complained.

Emily recounted her conversation with her Mom as Wes stood there, listening, and then frowned. He could hear the annoyance in Emily's voice, and he had to agree; it was annoying. Unfortunately, he didn't see anyway to change it.

"Em, it's not at all what we'd planned, but honey, I don't see a way out of this," Wes told her.

"I know. That's partly why it is so frustrating. It's not like I don't want to see my family; I really do! I haven't seen my grandparents in a long time, and well, they are getting old. I love to go to the ski resort too, and a full week hanging out with them-well, it sounds awesome, but that means I don't have that time with you. Of course I'm looking forward to helping Mom and Andy plan their wedding, but that's not the point. Plus, even when we get back, I know you'll be busy at work. We both discussed you couldn't take two weeks off when I visited. Ugh! This is so unfair," Emily whined.

Wes agreed, and stood there shaking his head, "Em, we'll make it work, okay? I won't lie; I was really looking forward to that time, but I will take what I can get. You'll still be here a week, okay? Honey, it'll be okay. I'll look at my schedule and see if I can figure out a time to come in February. We knew this was going to be difficult. This is one step of that," Wes added.

"I know," Emily said sighing. "It also just messes up our plans to tell them."

"No, we still can when you get back. Talk to your mom about doing dinner when you get back, okay?" Wes asked her.

"I will. I really miss you. Now, you can't even get me at the airport. I have a feeling we'll be going right from there. I was looking forward to seeing you," Emily sighed.

"Yeah, me too, but think of it this way-I can most definitely take you back to the airport. By then, your family will know about us, and we won't have any reason to hide around it," Wes smiled.

"Why do you have to be so logical and understanding?" Emily teased, "So, tell me about your day…"

Once Emily had finished talking with Wes, she felt a little better, but she still didn't like the situation. She thought for a minute, and then she picked up her phone to make another call. Hopefully, she'd get some advice.

"Nicole, hey, it's me," Emily smiled as Nicole greeted her and started the conversation, "Yeah, we had a great visit. We're planning to tell Mom and Andy in January, but here's the problem…"

Nicole listened on the other end of the phone, and she felt for Emily. However, she agreed there wasn't much that could change things. Nicole did make a few suggestions about the family dinner that would introduce Wes.

"So, you need to make it clear to Sharon that you don't want this huge family deal, or before you know it, Dean, the kids and I will be invited, as will Rusty and Gus," Nicole told her.

"You're right. Okay, so how do I handle it?" Emily asked her. "How do I tell them without a big audience?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question. "Well, as much as you wanted to do things at home, why don't you suggest the three of you go out-that you need to talk to them about something and have Wes join you. I know it's springing it on them, but honestly, I don't see another way around it without Sharon wanting to explore her sense of occasion and invite people over. Plus, at home, you always have the possibility of Rusty and Gus dropping by, and unless you want to clue him in on things, I'd suggest going somewhere low key."

Emily thought about what Nicole had suggested, and she concluded that she was probably right. Emily knew she would put a bit more thought into it, specifically figuring out just the right spot, but for now, she focused on talking to Nicole. The two agreed to meet up when Emily came to LA, and Emily promised she'd come and watch the boys at their ballet studio. After her talk with Nicole, Emily felt a bit better, but she overall hated how her trip had been somewhat hijacked.

The next couple weeks passed quickly for everyone, and soon, Emily was packing for her trip to Los Angeles. She had quite a bit of luggage considering she was going to be in two totally different climates. Sharon had told her to put all of her luggage charges on her credit card; Sharon always tried to cover expenses for her kids, even when she knew they were grown and working. Sharon had told Emily that it was partly her fault that Emily would have extra luggage, and the least she could do was pay for it. Emily smiled at her wardrobe. It was a lot, but all needed. She had sweaters, coats, and boots for the snow. She had lighter clothing for California. She had a couple of new dresses she hoped Wes would like. She had some unmentionables she hoped Wes would like-change that-she hoped he'd even get a chance to see, but with her current travel plans, that wasn't looking likely. Soon, Emily found herself in a taxi on the way to the airport. She was trying to stay really positive. While she wouldn't see Wes for another week, she was really excited about her trip-she'd see her whole family on this trip, possibly even Jack, if he kept his promise to have lunch with her next week.

Sharon and Andy were home in the condo finishing up their packing as well. It was early, and they had packed most of their stuff over the last couple of days. Sharon, always being prepared, had probably overpacked. Andy had teased her about that, but he had not disagreed they would need much warmer stuff than they normally wore.

"I don't understand how you enjoy the snow so much when you are always so cold," Andy joked. "I'm picturing you in the snow with maybe 10-12 layers of clothing on."

"Yes, well, I do get cold, but that is all the more reason to have gotten a new coat, new sweaters, and even some new boots. Besides, once I come in from the cold, I'll probably need some help undressing out of all those layers," Sharon teased.

"Oh, I can help with that," Andy smiled, "Sign me up."

Sharon and Andy had gone shopping and bought new winter coats, as well as sent Rusty and Gus out for new coats as well. None of them were prepared for the cold of the ski slopes. Rusty had approached Sharon and Andy about Gus coming along a couple weeks ago. There had been no argument; Gus was considered a member of the family, and of course, he could go. So the group had all arranged their time off. Rusty wasn't back in class yet for the new semester, so his schedule was easy. Sharon had taken off her time, and Andy, almost as much time. He was working a half day today while Sharon took off the whole day to get Emily from the airport. Gus had worked a very late night, and Rusty was going to swing by and pick him up, and then the two of them had decided to drive up on their own, partly for space in the car, but also because Gus had been able to get four days, not a whole week off.

So, the plan was to load up Andy's car, and then Sharon was going to drop off Andy at work while she went to get Emily. Andy probably could have taken off a full day as well, but with his recent health issues, he knew he'd been out more than he wanted. He knew he had paperwork to do, and a few hours this morning would allow him time to finish that. Plus, it would give Sharon and Emily some girl time alone, where Emily could gush over Sharon's ring and all before the trio headed north.

"You know, I'm not sure my doctor wants me carrying all of this stuff to the car," Andy looked at Sharon as she had hauled out more to the living room.

Sharon, sensing his intentions, gave him one of her "Darth" looks and said, "Well, that's fine. I suspect if that's the case, though, I'll have to inform your immediate supervisor that you need to drop back to desk status. I'm sure he'd love to call you the designated "Desk Monkey" again. Your doctor cleared you for all activities-and if that needs to be changed-well, then we'll limit those activities at work, and while we are at it, we best limit ALL activities here at home."

Andy's eyes grew wide, "Umm, you know, I'm feeling fine. I'm sure my doctor would be okay with me taking these simple things to the car-and everything else you just mentioned," he said as he nervously chuckled.

Sharon, smiling wickedly, "You do that. Go ahead and start loading the car, Andrew. Maybe if you do a good job with that, I won't have to restrict any other activities."

Andy gave her a nervous laugh and started picking up things to go downstairs. As Sharon turned and walked back to their bedroom, he shook his head-Sharon, he'd do anything for her. This week, that included driving hours north, into the cold, to spend a week with all of her kids and her parents. While he liked all of them, he thought he needed a medal for all of this at his age. Never would he have thought he'd be hanging out with his elderly in-laws at his age. Truth be known, a few years ago, he never thought he'd have any of his kids around him, and now, he had their five kids, two grandkids, and now in laws. Life had a way of being funny, and while Andy knew it was going to be a long week in some respects, he couldn't be more excited.

An hour or so later, Sharon had dropped off Andy at work, and she was headed to the airport. She had plenty of time; she was so excited to see Emily that she made sure that she would be early. Sharon planned to park the car and meet Emily inside. After she parked, Sharon checked the flight tracker and saw that Emily's flight was on time. Sharon smiled, soon she would have her girl home for a couple of weeks. It hadn't been that long since she'd last seen her, but it felt like it. Sharon sent a quick text to Andy letting him know things were still on time. They had looked at all of the timing earlier, and she had planned to pick up Emily, get her something to eat, and be back at the office just before lunch. With that schedule, they could beat all of the afternoon traffic out of LA and get up to the ski condo before it got too late that night.

After what felt like forever, Sharon spotted Emily walking through the airport security area and smiled. Her girl was home, at least for awhile. She waved at Emily, who waved back. Sharon got up off the bench where she had been seated and grabbed the two cups of tea she had purchased. She and Emily were alike in so many ways, and one was they both enjoyed the same teas.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!" Emily shrieked as she ran over to Sharon and gave her a hug.

Sharon returned the hug, "Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to have you home."

Emily pulled back to look at her mom, "Gosh Mom, you don't need to cry!"

Sharon laughed and swatted at Emily's arm, "I can't help it! I'm just so happy you are home. It's so good to see you."

"You too Mom, but seems as if I need to see something else," Emily replied, as she grabbed Sharon's had to look at her new ring.

"Ahh, good job, Andy," she said aloud. "Mom it's beautiful. I'm glad he went with that one."

Sharon had a mildly confused look on her face, "He asked you?"

"Mom, I helped him shop! We looked at this ring back when he was still at home. He said he wanted to think on it-not about asking you-that I believe he was set on doing a few years ago-but he wanted to think about the actual ring. He told me that something that important-something you'd never take off the rest of your life-was worth thinking about. I'm glad he got this one. It was my favorite," Emily smiled, still holding Sharon's hand.

"I don't know what to say," Sharon smiled with tears in her eyes, "Honestly, that man! He can have me worried, scared, exceptionally happy, all in the same moment."

Emily laughed, "I know Mom. I know. Well, let's go get my stuff."

Sharon handed Emily her tea, "Here, I know you had an early morning. This should help, and we can get you some food on the way to get Andy. He's at work."

"He's at work?" Emily replied. "I thought he'd be in the car driving around."

Sharon shook her head as the two walked to baggage claim, "No, I took a full day off, dropped him off at work, and he's finishing some paperwork. He only took a half day. You know-his boss is a real slave driver."

Emily giggled, "So I've heard. What's the plan then? Are we picking him up?"

Shaking her head again, Sharon said, "Yes, we'll get you fed, swing by the station with lunch-I figured that I needed to sweet talk Lieutenant Provenza with lunch, you know leaving him in charge of all the paperwork for a week while taking his best friend too-drop off lunch for everyone, and then we'll be on our way. I'm sure everyone will be so glad to see you."

Emily panicked a little and squeaked out, "Yeah, I'm sure EVERYONE will be glad to see me."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you again for the reviews! This chapter is quite a bit longer because well, there was a lot to say. Enjoy!**

Sharon and Emily made small talk as Sharon navigated through the busy LA streets. As the two got closer to the PAB, Sharon started asking Emily where she'd like to stop for lunch.

"Mom, I'm fine with anything. Get whatever your team would like. I'm sure I'll find something there to eat," Emily had told Sharon.

The two found themselves at the team's favorite deli, just a couple blocks from work. Sharon knew she had a big order, so she had written it down while waiting at the airport. She handed it to Emily when they walked inside.

"Here, sweetheart, why don't you take the team's order and add what you would like to it. I really need to use the restroom, and then I'll be back to pay," Sharon had told Emily.

Emily scanned the menu and quickly found a turkey and avocado sandwich that sounded good. She loved avocado, but she didn't get it fresh a lot, so she wasn't going to miss her opportunity here. She knew of someone else who loved it too, and as she scanned the orders her mom had written down, she saw Andy's veggie wrap listed, her mom's chicken salad sandwich, and she also quickly noticed a turkey and avocado sandwich. She didn't have to guess twice who that sandwich was for, but she also noticed that it was listed on wheat bread. Wes wasn't a huge fan of wheat; he preferred pumpernickel, so she scratched that out and changed it. Smiling, she was proud he would get the sandwich he liked; it was a victory, small, but still. She could do something nice for him. She also knew he loved pickles, so she made a note next to his sandwich for three pickles. Smiling, she handed over the order.

Sharon returned to the counter and paid for the order as the cashier was tallying it up. The two chatted for a few minutes while their order was being prepared. Once it was ready, both women carried the big order to the car and headed to the office. Emily let out her breath, knowing it would be great to see Wes, but also pretty awkward. She couldn't greet him at all like she wanted to. It was almost tortuous to have him so close, yet she wouldn't get to see him for another whole week. While Sharon was paying attention to the parking garage, she scribbled a quick note for him and put it in her purse to stick in his sandwich when she handed them out.

Sharon and Emily made their way onto the elevator, juggling all of the food. They had quite the order, but Emily knew how important it was for her mom to take care of her team. Emily also knew it was hard for Sharon to leave them for a week; it wasn't about trust, but she knew Sharon hated leaving because she almost felt guilty about it.

"I'm really excited to see Grandma and Grandpa, Mom," Emily told Sharon. "Gosh, it's been a couple years since I last saw them."

"Yes, I know," smiled Sharon. "They are very excited all of you-all of us-are coming. They are already there; they drove up yesterday. You know how Grandma likes to get cooking. I'm sure she's cooked for the whole week already. She's particularly excited Gus is coming and can show her some of his culinary skills. He's become quite good in the kitchen, which is a relief because none of the rest of us have that talent. She's also made Andy promise to show her his Eggplant Parmesan recipe. She told me that it isn't often she gets a true Italian to cook for her, and she was taking the opportunity. In fact, she told me it was a good thing I was marrying him because I was too thin and his cooking was better than mine, so he needed to fatten me up," Sharon said giggling.

"That sounds like Grandma," Emily smiled and giggled herself. "So, we're staying to eat with the team?" Emily asked as the doors opened to their floor.

"That's the plan," Sharon nodded. "Then, we can get going."

As the stepped off the elevator, they ran into Chief Howard, "Ah, Captain Raydor, I thought you were on vacation?"

"Hi Chief, yes, I am, but I also decided a little bribery before heading out on my vacation would be in order," Sharon said as she held up the lunch bags. "Chief, you remember meeting my daughter, Emily?"

"Emily yes, nice to see you again. I hope you had a good flight. I was just in Major Crimes, and Andy was telling me you are all headed for the snow?" Fritz asked.

Sharon nodded, "We are. That's the other reason I'm here. I have to retrieve the person my mother has requested I bring. Forget me; she wants to see Andy," Sharon threw off a laugh.

"Well, I understand that," Fritz smiled. "My in laws loved hanging out with me when they would visit. Brenda was never around, and I swear they spent more time with me. I will tell you to have a great trip and not to think at all about Major Crimes. Sharon, you've earned a nice getaway. Enjoy it. Enjoy your whole family, and tell Andy I said the same."

Sharon nodded, "Thank you Chief. We will."

"Nice to see you again, Chief Howard," Emily smiled.

"Yes, nice to see you too, Emily. Enjoy your visit, and I'm sure I will run into you again before you head home."

Sharon and Emily moved onto Major Crimes, where Emily tried to school herself. It was going to be hard to not have a huge smile on her face and run to Wes, but if there was anytime she needed to act nonchalant, this was it. Opening the door for Sharon, she turned and smiled at her mom as they entered the room.

Sharon walked in ahead of Emily, and announced, "Lunch is served," as she held up the bags from the deli.

Julio started clapping, "That's what I'm talking about Ma'am! You can go on vacation anytime if you bring us lunch before you go."

That earned a chuckle from the rest of the team. Wes shook his head and looked up, doing a double take when he saw Emily walk in behind her mom. He smiled, trying to look at Emily without getting the Captain's attention.

"Ahh, the Mini-Raydor returns," Provenza added as he put down his crossword puzzle. "Captain, please tell me there is something good and greasy in there for me and that Patrice didn't get to you and put in a salad for my order."

Tao laughed at that, as Sharon took the bags and set them down on the "cursed" desk in front of Andy's desk. Smiling she looked at Provenza.

"Lieutenant, you will be happy to know that a philly cheesesteak made its way into my bag with your name on it, literally. I had the deli mark everyone's food," Sharon smirked at Provenza.

Provenza jumped up from his seat as Emily was putting down the last of the bags on the desk. She turned and walked over to give Andy a hug, where he was waiting, open arms.

"Geez, Lieutenant, I thought you didn't run," Wes joked.

"Correction-Provenza doesn't run unless there's a good reason. His favorite sandwich-that's a good enough reason for him. He ran last year once-when Andy got thrown from the car-which we knew had to be bad for Provenza to run," Tao added.

"You know, I can almost see the Lieutenant someday running to the lunch buffet in a retirement home," Amy said nonchalantly.

Everyone got a good laugh at Amy's comment, other than Provenza who scowled at her.

"Now, you knock it off," Provenza waved his hand at Tao and then at Amy, "As Flynn's superior officer, I had to run to make sure he wasn't dead or something. Last thing I needed then was for this one" as he gestured at Sharon, "to personally kill me for allowing her happiness to die. For my sandwich, yes, it's mine and no one can touch. Captain, this sandwich ALMOST makes the paperwork tolerable, but hurry back-never thought I'd say that, but you know, I don't do paperwork. Andy Sykes, there will never be a retirement home for me. You'll be ready to retire before I would ever live in one of those places."

"Yeah, that we ALL know," Andy added. "Can we also not talk about my dust up with the car? We agreed that didn't need to come up."

"Everyone, enough," Sharon scolded. "Somedays I feel like I have to be a parent to all of you, listening to your complaining, constant bickering-I swear!"

"Good image there, Lieutenant," Buzz said toward Andy, "Captain said she feels like your mother. That should sit well with you."

Andy scowled at Buzz and started handing out the sandwiches, "Well, I think we need to eat in peace so that I can get out of this joint. A week without all of you-correction," Andy said as he looked at Sharon with a snarky smile, "A week without MOST of you is just what I need."

"Spare the details, Flynn! We're eating," Provenza said with food in his mouth.

Wes had been pretty quiet all through this, making eyes at Emily. She'd tried not to look too obvious, but she'd tried to talk to him through her eyes as well. Pretty soon, everyone settled down to eat their lunch, sitting in somewhat of a circle, chatting about their days. Questions were asked about the ski trip and all of the family coming in for the vacation. Sharon smiled, looking around. She loved this group so much. They were part of her family too.

After lunch, everyone cleaned up their messes and started to get back to work. Wes had noticed his lunch had received special attention, and he had no doubt as to who had done that. For some reason, the Captain thought he liked turkey on wheat, and whenever she did the order, she got that. He didn't have the heart to correct her; she was buying him lunch. Today, however, he just happened to get his favorite sandwich with extra pickles. And, he'd even found a sweet note written inside. He knew that wasn't the Captain's doing either. Wes chuckled looking at Emily, standing next to her mom as they cleaned up. Like Mother, like daughter he thought to himself, as they were even dressed alike. The two lived 3,000 miles apart, and both had on dark jeans, black ankle boots, and black sweaters. The Captain had on an open cardigan sweater, but it was a black one nonetheless. Emily had an off the shoulder sweater on that Wes had definitely noticed. He mentally shook himself out of his little thoughts, knowing he needed to stop staring at Emily.

Emily had a hard time at lunch not going over and sitting with Wes. Instead, she found herself between her mom and Amy for lunch. Wes was sitting over between Julio and Tao, so they were almost across from each other, but she would have given anything for him to be closer. Sighing as she threw away the last of the trash, she looked around the Murder Room. She knew it would be another week before she saw Wes, and she saw no way to really reach out now and say good-bye.

Andy and Sharon had finished collecting all of their things and were getting ready to leave. Before heading out, Sharon gave a few last instructions to the team.

"Lieutenant, I expect that everything will be just fine while we are gone. You know you can always call me," Sharon said.

"Captain, things will be fine, and I have no interest in calling you. Flynn-maybe, but I won't be asking about you," Provenza commented.

"Very well then. All of you, have a good week. Stay safe. Buzz, feel free to video any office shenanigans while I am gone," Sharon smiled. "Andy, are you ready?"

"Umm, yeah, everyone-it's been fun. See you next week," Andy said as he waved to the group.

"Emily, are you all set?" Sharon asked.

"Sure, Mom. Bye everyone," Emily waved. "I'm sure I will stop in again before I leave."

Emily tried to catch Wes' eye, but he was looking away, having a tough time himself not getting up and giving her a kiss. As the trio started toward the door, Andy turned around confused.

"Nolan, you coming?" Andy asked.

Emily froze in her place and turned around. As she did so, she realized that she was about three steps ahead of both Andy and her mom. They had stopped in front of Wes' desk and were now glaring at him. Emily looked up quickly to see the rest of the team, all seated at their desks, watching the family drama.

Wes quickly looked up from his desk where he had been trying not to stare at Emily as she left him for the week.

"Umm, excuse me, what's that, Lieutenant?" Wes blubbered out, turning red as he said that. He started to glance toward Emily, but decided that would be too hard, so he looked up to find the Captain and the Lieutenant glaring at him. The Captain had her arms crossed and a definite smirk on her face. The Lieutenant looked very casual, hands in his pockets.

"I asked if you were coming. Family vacation? You are dating our beautiful daughter here, correct? Not that either of you have mentioned it to us. Let's not kid ourselves. She didn't fly across the country to see us," Andy said as he started laughing and glanced at Sharon. Sharon started laughing too.

"Andy, you are so right. Emily barely visits us once a year, and she's been here twice in a few months now? Oh, and Andy, let's not forget all those vacation days the detective here has been taking. Well, I think we both have a good idea where he's been going," Sharon smirked. "In fact, I believe Ricky mentioned running into you…"

Provenza, not missing a beat, held up his arm with a folder of paperwork in it, "Flynn, don't forget the young lad's signed vacation paperwork. It was difficult, you know, getting both his immediate and department supervisor to sign off on this without his own signature."

At that, Andy walked past Provenza's desk, and without even missing a beat, grabbed the paperwork packet and handed it off to Sharon, where she dropped it onto Wes' desk.

"Captain," Andy said, "I believe all his paperwork is in order for his vacation days to be used."

Wes' jaw dropped as he turned around and now saw all of his colleagues watching his life unfold before him. He quickly looked to Emily, who had turned her head away from everyone, and had her hands in her head.

"You know, Andy, what gets me is they think we are amateurs," Sharon smirked.

"Never, ever bet against Raydor or try to hide anything from her," Tao smiled. "Now, you add Flynn to the mix-the two of them, conspiring together-oh boy. Let's just say it's a good thing all the kids are grown, or they would have it rough at home. In fact, they're still doing a good job dishing it out to the five grown ones and now all of their significant others."

The room, even Wes, turned toward Emily where she still stood speechless. She was beet red now and had completely lost her words.

"Emily, are you going to say anything?" Sharon turned and asked her daughter. "You know, when our team interrogates people, we have a really good way to get them to confess. Detective Nolan," Sharon said as she turned to him, "I believe you are involved in this, hmm?"

"Captain, I, umm, I-" Wes started.

"Wes! It's okay. Mom-really? Andy, seriously? Okay, yes! We are dating! Everyone happy?" Emily yelled out.

Julio started clapping and whistling, "Ma'am we broke them!" he smiled.

The rest of the team started clapping too, and as Wes looked up at Sharon and Andy, he saw they were now both smirking, not angry, but smirking. He stood quickly.

"Wait, you're not mad?" he questioned the two.

At this point, Emily had made her way over to Wes and was standing beside him. They'd both agreed to wait to tell everyone, and now that it was out, she decided to face it at a united front.

"No, it's not exactly our business-well, sort of. I mean, you do work for me and are dating my daughter…," Sharon told the two. "However, you should not have been afraid to tell us."

Wes and Emily looked at each other, "Captain, I don't want you to lose trust in me. I know I'm new here, and the last thing I want to do is cause any problems."

"Mom, really, we were going to tell you-you and Andy, this trip," Emily replied. "I swear."

Andy and Sharon glanced at each other and Andy replied, "Yeah, we figured, but this was way more fun."

Emily's jaw dropped, "Andy, that is so wrong."

Andy smirked, "Yeah, I know. Your mom and I are just glad to not be the talk of the office for once," Andy said as he walked over and patted Wes on the shoulder. "Thank you, Nolan, for taking over that title. Sharon and I are tired of being the laughingstock."

Wes glanced around the room and saw everyone smiling back at him-not in a friendly, 'we support you' kind of way, but more of a 'gotcha' kind of way.

"You all planned this?" Wes asked. "This wasn't just the Captain and the Lieutenant?"

"Nolan, you'll learn quickly we are a very close bunch, and as we keep saying, there's no such thing as a coincidence. Besides, we protect our own. Mini Raydor hyphenated Flynn is our own. You are too, but well, we've known her and them longer," Provenza added dryly as he gestured between Sharon and Andy.

"You are all just horrible people," moaned Wes.

"Says the man who spent five years living with Hitler's fan club," Provenza said without a glance up from his crossword puzzle.

The room chuckled as Emily tried to school herself.

"I can't believe you did, this here, you two," Emily turned to face Sharon and Andy.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Well, serves you right. How long did you tease me about this guy?" Sharon asked as she hooked her hand at Andy.

"Oh, I heard about every single comment you joked about us," Andy added. "I don't just mean the last few months-I mean all the comments that started, what five years ago or so-sound about right, Sharon?"

Sharon nodded and hummed, "Yes, even before that, I think. When I was still in FID, you and your brother started teasing me about Andy, so here's your payback."

Without the blink of an eye, Sharon turned to Andy, who raised his hand without even a glance at Sharon, and Sharon, without any comment, high fived him. That got a laugh from the whole room, minus Wes and Emily. The two stood there, still in shock.

"Wes, now that the cat is out of the bag, you will have to tell them all about going to Serve," Amy smiled at him.

Sharon, almost doubled over, laughing, looked at Amy, "You sent them to Serve?"

"Yes, Captain, I did. I told him it was a special place," Amy smiled.

Andy and Sharon looked at each other and started laughing. Wes looked and Emily and smiled. The two were still so shell shocked, they had barely said a word. They were now just trying to figure out just how large this whole ploy had been.

"Well, Serve is special and a great place. Amy, you recommended it to me," Andy smiled.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I did, and I know you both loved going there. Coop took me there on our first date. Seems to be a popular cop first date," Amy said as she turned to Provenza, "Say, Lieutenant, if you ever go to get remarried again for a seventh time, maybe try taking the lady there?"

Everyone started laughing at that, even Wes and Emily. All eyes were now on Provenza, who was so rudely interrupted from his crossword.

"I just might if I'm restricted to this salad diet. Does the place serve grass salad? If it does, I'm out," Provenza huffed.

Andy looked at his watch and as everyone was still laughing said, "Sharon, we do need to get going if we are going to beat the traffic. Nolan-here."

Andy handed a piece of paper over to Wes that he had gone and gotten out of Sharon's bag. Wes, with a questioning gaze looked up as he reached for it.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Wes asked.

"Directions to the ski condo. 10-hour drive-don't be too late, and be careful with our girl. I mean, you can both ride with us, but we figured you would rather drive alone," Andy said.

Emily looked up to Andy and her mom, wondering if this was all some big joke. She saw Sharon standing next to Andy, arms crossed, but not looking smug.

"Mom? What's going on?" Emily asked as she looked at the paper and indeed recognized the directions.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, "Well Emily, I'm guessing a lot of your inner turmoil could have been avoided had either of you come clean with us. Everyone is expecting him to come; your grandmother already said he and Ricky can share a room-no debate on that. Now, we can stand here and talk about this further, or the two of you can get going because I'm pretty sure he's not packed. Oh wait-Andy, we did put in that coat for him, right?"

Andy nodded, "Yup, it was among the thousand bags I packed this morning. New winter coats for you, me, Rusty, Gus, and Nolan here. Geez, Nolan, last thing I wanted to do last weekend was shop for your winter coat," Andy smirked.

Wes looked between the Captain and the Lieutenant. They were serious. He was actually going.

"Umm, Captain, are you sure about this?" Wes asked as he held up his vacation paperwork that had dropped on his desk.

Sharon folded her arms and glared at Wes, the Darth glare, and said, "Are you sure about dating our daughter?"

Snickers could be heard around the room, and as the group looked toward the situation at hand, Andy folded his arms and stood elbow to elbow with Sharon.

Emily took a step closer to Wes and grasped his hand. He turned to look at her, and the two of them smiled.

"Yes, Mom, we are sure," Emily smiled.

"Okay then, get moving. If you think this is bad, you've got 10 hours ahead of you to get your act together. The family inquisition begins tomorrow," Sharon replied.

Andy waved off to the group, and with that, Andy and Sharon walked out of the office. Wes and Emily stood there, looking at each other and were snapped from their trance when they heard Provenza pipe up, "Well don't just stand there you idiots! Get a move on it."

Wes grabbed his keys and wallet, and with his free hand, he grabbed Emily's hand. The two smiled and then scurried out of the office, as Wes yelled, "Thank you. See you next week."

Provenza threw his hands in his face as the rest of the office groaned, "Idiots," Provenza said, "Truly idiots. It's like the next generation of idiots, but why should I be surprised. We watched the parental idiots for years. I should have known we'd have a new batch to watch."

Sharon and Andy barely made it onto the elevator before they were laughing so hard they were both almost crying.

"Andy, that was perfect. It couldn't have gone better!" Sharon exclaimed.

Andy, wiping away tears, said, "Oh, I know. Speechless, they were speechless. Serves them right."

Sharon, who was laughing and snorting said, "I know. They didn't know what hit them. You delivered that perfectly….'You coming Nolan?' That was perfect."

"Thank you. Well, as I have always said, you are sneaky," Andy smiled.

"As are you, but you know where I got the sneakiness from, right?" Sharon teased.

Andy looked at her questioningly.

"My mom. Oh, my mom is going to have a field day with those two," Sharon laughed as Andy put his arm around her.


	27. Chapter 27

Sharon and Andy laughed all the way to the car. They had been working on this for awhile, ever since they put the pieces together that Wes had followed Emily back to New York. Provenza had come to them with Wes' initial request for vacation days, telling Sharon that Wes had suggested he take a few days every month. When Provenza had jokingly said it sounded like Wes was chasing after a girl, Wes had grown really quiet, and Provenza had taken note of that. After telling Sharon and Andy that, the two of them shared their details-the name of the girl. The three of them quickly figured out that Wes and Emily were probably trying to keep things quiet while dating long distance. They didn't have all the details, so they didn't know how things had gone from friends, to not friends, to more, to whatever they were now. All they knew at the time was that Wes' vacation request happened to start right when the eye of his affection was leaving town.

As time had gone on, Sharon and Andy noted that during the weeks Wes was gone, they barely heard from Emily. Usually, Sharon got a text or so from her each day, and then Emily usually called to talk to them both on her days off. Those calls had dropped off. When the two had flown to New York to see Emily perform before Christmas, they had noticed she seemed really happy, which pleased them. They also both had noticed a bracelet Emily was wearing. It didn't appear on her wrist after their first day there, but they had seen it when they arrived. Emily had met them at their hotel to go to dinner, and even beneath the wrist area of her sweater, they had noticed it. The next day, when they saw her, the bracelet was gone. Andy is the one who had a better look at it, and he told Sharon it looked like a new charm bracelet. Knowing that Jack didn't send it, neither one of them thought that Emily would be the type to buy it for herself.

Sending Ricky to check on things had been Sharon's idea, and that had stemmed from Ricky doing the same to Sharon years before. As Sharon sat in the car, trying to compose herself after their rather humorous encounter in the murder room, she remembered back to the conversation with Ricky. Sharon and Andy had been at home on the couch, discussing everything, when Sharon decided to facetime Ricky. He was sneaky, almost as sneaky as Sharon could be.

"Hi Mom, Andy," Ricky had said as he sat down to chat over Facetime. "What's up in murder town? Any work for you today?"

Chuckling, Andy mumbled, "Such a comedian," as Sharon's face lit up at the sight of Ricky.

"Ricky, it's so good to talk to you, honey. We are fine here-enjoying our weekend off. How are things with you?" Sharon had asked.

"About the same, nothing new here," Ricky said, "Oh, and Mom, don't worry, I'm getting a real haircut, from an actual barber, before I come home at Christmas. So, tell Rusty to drop the crappy jokes."

Sharon, covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh, "Glad to hear it, Richard. It's good to know you could scrape together the cash for the haircut. Let me know when you are home if you need haircut money like I used to give you as a teenager."

"Yeah, yeah, making fun of the computer guy. So, guys what's up?" Ricky asked.

"Well, Andy and I are working on a project, and we would like to enlist your help," Sharon told Ricky.

"A project?" Ricky asked, with raised eyebrows. "Is this another computer thing for work? I can walk you through it."

Shaking her head, and sitting back into the couch where Andy had his arm around her, "No, no, nothing like that. It's more of an undercover operation," Sharon started to say.

"Sharon, we're getting older by the minute," Andy said exasperated. "Okay, Ricky, here's the deal, we think Emily is dating one of our detectives, and we want to know what's going on. We think he's a good guy, but we want to make sure. Plus, Emily hasn't said a word, so we're not exactly sure where everything stands."

Ricky chuckled, "Andy, really? You want dirt from me, Mom?"

"Is there dirt to discuss?" Sharon asked.

Ricky looked up and then back at the camera, "Umm, maybe. What's it worth to you?"

"Richard William Raydor!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm just kidding! Geez. Lighten up. Okay, maybe I do have information to share, but only if you will make the Christmas cookies and get out the Christmas Elf village when I visit," Ricky pleaded.

Andy laughed and looked at Sharon. She shrugged her shoulders. Andy broke the silence, "You drive a hard bargain, Ricky…you and your mom with your deals," he said as he tried not to laugh.

Sharon smacked his arm, "This isn't funny. You know you love my cookies too, but watch it or I'll make sure they don't end up on your approved food list for the holidays. Ricky, I can agree to those terms, only if Andy can. He'll have to dig out the village. It's all downstairs in storage, but it's buried behind the things from the sale of his house. We went through everything to consolidate items, and because I am a loving mother, the village survived the inquisition, but it's MIA at the moment."

Sharon turned to Andy and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, for the sake of information, for the sake of your sister's happiness, and for the sake of saving Christmas, I can agree to the terms as well," Andy stated.

Ricky smiled, "Okay then, moving on. Yes, I'd heard Twinkle Toes was seeing your detective, or at least they had been. Last she called me was when she was still in LA. Things weren't going well, but she sounded like she liked the guy."

"What do you mean things weren't going well?" Sharon asked.

"Not sure of the exact details. I think they had been having a good time together, and something blew up in their faces-whether it was the long distance thing or whatever, I'm not sure. I really don't pay attention to details, but why do you ask now?" Ricky questioned.

"Well, our detective has been using his vacation days, almost a week at a time, once a month. We think he's going to New York, but we haven't been able to confirm more than that. We truly don't want to get involved. Honestly, we just want to know Emily is okay, happy, and safe. If she is dating him, we are wondering why they haven't told us. I think we'd all feel better if things were just out on the table," Sharon told Ricky.

"Wait, you of all people want some clarity on a relationship?" Ricky chuckled. "Ahh, you guys crack me up. Years and years of the two of you-all of us wondering dating, not dating, why are they so dense-and you think Emily needs to clarify. Wow, that's really funny."

Sharon leaned into Andy's side and covered her face, "Why did we call him?" she whined.

"Ricky, you used to be my favorite. Then, you had to come down here and check on your mom a couple years ago, telling her she was lonely," Andy started, as Ricky started to open his mouth to protest, "Ahh, don't argue it. Sharon tells me everything. Yeah, you came down here, probably at the request of your brother and sister, to get the scoop on us. You can deny it all you want, but there's no coincidence in you showing up when she was adopting Rusty and telling her she seemed lonely. You were baiting her. I know it because when the two of you got into that argument, she called me. She was still upset about it the next morning when we met for breakfast, so don't act so innocent with us."

Sharon sat up and looked at Andy with admiration. Ricky sat at his computer screen, dumbfounded.

"Wow, Andy, that's probably the first time in my life I've ever gotten a sort of "Dad" chewing out. Nicely done. I deserved it. You're right-about all of it. Yes, Emily was concerned about you way back when, but she'd asked me for details about the two of you. She wanted me to confirm you were dating, even though you kept saying you weren't. She had said Andy's name came up in every conversation, so she wanted me to check things out. She didn't know that I sort of made you mad, Mom."

"Sort of?" Sharon questioned sternly.

"Yeah, umm, well, back to Wes. So, I don't know anything more recent than that. Why don't you ask Nicole?" Ricky asked.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other, and Andy answered, "Yeah, we discussed that, but Nicole will tell Emily. I know her too well, and while we are sure Emily is confiding in Nicole, we don't want to go that route."

"Well, wish I could help you more. Maybe I should just jump on a plane and go beat the guy up," Ricky chuckled.

Andy and Sharon looked at each other again, wheels turning, "Actually, Ricky, that does give me an idea. You don't have any work in New York soon, do you?" Sharon smiled.

"Umm, actually, I do. I was going to meet with this firm after the holidays, but they'd probably love to meet sooner. When is this guy going to see her again?" Ricky asked.

Andy answered, "We already checked into that. He's out on vacation the week before Christmas."

"That might work. I haven't seen Em dance for awhile anyways. Let me see if I can make it happen," Ricky had told the two.

And happen it did. Ricky had been able to get a lot of information on his quick trip. His report back to Sharon and Andy was that Wes was a good guy, actually a really good guy. He was impressed with him and told the two that Wes was a real gentleman and seemed very interested in Emily. Not only had Wes and Ricky gone to the ballet together, Ricky reported Wes had gone every night, something Ricky could never even stomach doing when he was a kid. In Ricky's opinion, Emily had found a good one, and she seemed to be playing for keeps.

That was good news to Sharon and Andy. They wanted all of their children to be happy, to have happy, healthy relationships. Both Sharon and Andy knew the kids hadn't seen that for most of their lives. Things were better now; Sharon and Andy were truly happy, but they knew there was damage to their kids' views on relationships. Their only sadness in the whole thing was that Emily was hiding it. She was hiding what was obviously a huge part of her life, and that disappointed them. They had noticed how light and carefree Wes seemed after each of his trips, further solidifying Ricky's findings, and they were glad thing seemed to be going well. He was turning out to be a good detective for them, and they could tell he seemed incredibly loyal. Sharon had noticed that Julio had taken Wes under his wing, and for that, she was proud. She was proud of her team for taking in a "new guy" and treating him better than they had treated her when she started.

As Christmas came and went, Sharon and Andy began discussing how much she missed having all of the kids home for Christmas. They had seen both of Andy's kids, the grandkids, along with Rusty and Gus there as well, but Sharon definitely missed Emily and Ricky. So, in talking, they had discussed some sort of family vacation. After listening to Sharon tell him how much the kids enjoyed skiing, Andy suggested Sharon see if her parents could switch their weeks at the ski condo. Andy knew Sharon loved the cold weather; he remembered all the years she had gone, or had tried to go as in recent years, to ski with her family. He'd met her parents on a couple of occasions now, and he thought it might be a nice getaway for the whole family. Truth be told, he wanted to do anything to make Sharon happy, and a week with her mom and her kids, well that was about as happy as Sharon could get.

So, the plans had been discussed, and at the time, Sharon and Andy were hopeful Emily would come clean about Wes. They had discussed bringing along the extended family members, and both were okay with it. They knew Rusty would want to bring Gus, and they had even said it would be okay to spend a week with one of their own detectives.

"Sharon, do you think things will be okay if three of us are out for the week?" Andy has asked. "I know that Chief Howard is trying to get his footing, and I don't want to disrupt things too much."

"I think it will be fine. I spoke to him briefly about it, mainly mentioning that Chief Taylor and I had struck up an agreement last year that he wouldn't hassle me about vacations anymore because one-I rarely take them, and 2-from that point forward, any vacation I took, you would be gone too, so we had agreed that he wouldn't give me grief about it, about two of us being gone at the same time. Chief Howard is aware of that, and he said it was fine. In fact, he said that as long as it wasn't a holiday season, we could afford to have up to half our team out at the same time, so adding Wes to the list isn't a big deal. I checked, and no one else has put in for any vacation time this month," Sharon recounted.

"You and your deals. Sounds good. So, Provenza is good with filling out the paperwork for Nolan's vacation? How did you convince him to do that?" Andy asked.

"I told the lieutenant that if he filled out Wes' vacation request and handled all of the paperwork while we are gone, I would get him tickets to a Dodgers game," Sharon simply stated.

Andy looked at her, "Are you serious?"

Sharon smirked and looked at him, "Most definitely. I see this as a win-win. You're putting up with my family for a week, and I got your best friend two tickets to a Dodger game. Now, who might he ask to go with him?"

Andy had grabbed Sharon's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'm telling you, so sneaky."

The call to Emily about the change of plans had gone about how the expected, which confirmed their suspicions that things were going well with Emily and Wes. She sounded visibly frustrated with the whole situation, but they were frustrated she wouldn't just tell them. They hated that she felt like she had to hide her life from them. So, then the plan to expose the situation had been hatched. Sharon and Andy knew it had to happen before they left on the trip; the whole point was for Wes to come with them. That only left a couple of scenarios, and the office seemed to be the best place. They knew Provenza had an idea of what was going on from conversations they had with him. Both suspected Julio was involved, and while they didn't know if the rest of the team knew, they knew it wouldn't take much to include everyone in their scheme. So, they planned. As an elite team of detectives, they were good at planning and getting people to confess.

Sharon was now dozing in the car as Andy drove toward the mountains and their ski week. As she dozed, she recalled the team's conversation regarding Wes. Sharon had sent Wes downstairs to retrieve some files, and while he was gone, she ran out of her office. Andy had agreed to stand toward the doorway to catch sight of Wes when he came back upstairs.

"Everyone, quickly, come here!" Sharon had exclaimed.

"Captain, is everything okay?" Amy asked as she looked up surprised to see Sharon moving so quickly.

"Yes, okay, Buzz, Julio, Mike, Amy, Lieutenant-ok, you are all here," Sharon counted off.

"Ma'am, Nolan and Flynn?" Julio inquired, "You didn't notice Flynn's not here?"

Sighing, Sharon said, "Yes! He's over there," and pointed to the door at the same time as Andy said, "I'm here Julio. She hasn't lost interest yet."

Everyone chuckled as Sharon drew the team in closer. "So, we have a situation with Detective Nolan," she started.

"Captain? What happened?" Provenza asked, very surprised.

"No, no, everything is fine at work. We have a personal situation," Sharon said as she looked directly at Julio, with her glare.

"Ma'am, I told him you would find out!" Julio moved back, arms up in surrender.

Amy looked around at the group, "What's going on?"

Buzz chuckled, "The jig is up I'm guessing. Captain, might you be asking about someone's relationship status?"

Sharon glared at Buzz, "Yes, Buzz, I might, and for once, it's not my own! Now, here's what is going to happen.."

Sharon took the next few minutes to clue everyone in to the details of the next week. She did owe them that much as their boss. She was sending out two detectives and herself on vacation, and the rest would have to take over. It wasn't horrible, but it would make for a bit more work for everyone.

"So Ma'am, you're telling me that you and Lieutenant Flynn are going to spend a week with Nolan and your family at a ski condo?" Julio chuckled. "Oh, he won't see this coming. He has no idea. I warned him about you."

"Yes, it should be interesting," Sharon told them. "Now, is everyone clear on their parts?"

As she slept in the car, Sharon smiled at the remembrances she was having. Things had gone better than planned. Suddenly, Sharon shifted in her seat, waking up from her snooze. She found herself looking out the window when she opened her eyes, so she quickly sat up and turned to Andy who was driving.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep," she smiled at him as she took his hand in hers.

"Nothing to apologize for," Andy smiled at her. "You've been sleeping for about 45 minutes. We're making good time. I didn't hit any traffic out of the city, which must be a first. I know you didn't get much sleep last night since you were up packing half the house."

"Yes, and you'll be thanking me that I didn't forget anything on this trip. I seem to remember you being somewhat of a light packer-remember the first night you stayed at the condo? Your bag didn't even have a full pair of shoes. How does a person pack one slipper?" Sharon joked.

"Yeah, well, in my defense, I had other, more important things on my mind than a lousy slipper," Andy smiled as he kissed Sharon's hand.

"You are unbelievable," Sharon smirked. "You're lucky I keep you around. Now, I packed some drinks for this trip. Thirsty? I am," Sharon said as she turned to open the cooler. The next few minutes, the couple spent just looking around at traffic.

"Well, looks like according to the GPS, we should be there just around 10. Any bets on when the suspects will arrive?" he smiled.

Sharon smiled back at him, "Oh, at this point, I'm trying to determine whether they will arrive at all. This is going to be an interesting week. Maybe we should have made it unbelievable awkward and told them they had to ride with us. I can only imagine what the discussion is like in their car."


	28. Chapter 28

While Sharon and Andy were enjoying a nice, leisurely, relaxing drive to the ski condo, Emily and Wes were a nervous wreck in Wes' car. Neither one remembered how they got from the Murder Room to Wes' car, and not just his car-his packed car. Somehow, they had each just gone through the motions of leaving the building, driving back to his apartment, packing his stuff, and getting on the road. In fact, as the two talked, the last thing they both remembered was running into the stairwell at the office; they somehow had made it there instead of the elevator. Once inside the stairwell, Wes spun Emily around, against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"I've been wanting to do that since you first walked in," Wes smiled at Emily. He cupped her face with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

Emily sighed, and looked up at Wes, smiling, "Hi."

The details of their quick conversation in the stairwell were still fuzzy for both of them. Getting to the parking garage was a bigger mystery. Honestly, as Wes sat in the car, driving, he was wondering what he'd actually packed in his bag. He wasn't sure he remembered packing anything. His luck, he probably packed all shorts, t-shirts, and sandals instead of anything remotely appropriate for the snow.

Emily broke the silence, as the two were in a bit of a haze, "What happened back there?"

Wes, struggling to regain some of his composure, looked at her with a half blank expression, "Honestly, I have no idea. I think we were setup."

Emily giggled and smiled at him as she reached over to pat his shoulder, "Well, I guess I should have expected it. I mean, we weren't just dealing with Mom and Andy; apparently, we had a whole team of detectives on our case."

"I know! Don't remind me. I still must go back and work with all those people. They'll never let me live it down, and don't get me started on spending all week with two of them. I don't know how I am going to face them," Wes sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side. You get to spend the week with me. We didn't expect that, so let's enjoy that. I'm sorry my family just happens to be your work as well, but it brought you to me," Emily smiled sweetly. She scooted a bit closer, as much as her seatbelt would allow and took Wes' hand in hers. "I'm not sorry it happened this way, even though it was a mess, and it's not at all how I wanted it to happen. However, everyone seems okay with it-they wouldn't have suggested you come along if they didn't."

"Yeah, I know you are right about that. I just can't believe the office did all that. Julio-he's my friend, or he was!" grunted Wes. "Provenza-geez, he must have been knee deep in this. The Captain-your mom-and Lieutenant Flynn-that's how they are together? My word, remind me never to cross them. They're good, scary good working together."

Chuckling, Emily replied, "Yup, been watching that for a few years. I can't tell you how many times Rusty has called me complaining about that. You should have an ally in him. He lives with it, and as much as Andy acts like a protective Dad to me, he knows that he's not my dad-he treads lightly. Rusty, now, well, Andy's the only dad he's know, so Rusty can really get it from Andy. I know Andy's put him in his place on more than one occasion, so yeah, Rusty can empathize with you."

"Remind me to give him a medal," Wes joked, and then he clasped Emily's hand harder and raised it to kiss it. "I'd rather kiss you, but considering I'm driving and your family would have one more reason to hate me if we were even later, I'll settle for your hand now."

Emily groaned, "Oh, my whole family-I'll never live this down."

The two continued to talk, catching up on not being around each other for almost a month. Before they knew it, several hours had passed. The time had gone quickly, as they never had a lull in their conversation. Before they knew it, they were just a couple hours out from the condo.

"I need to get some gas. Finally hungry?" Wes asked. "We could get some food when we stop if you want."

Emily gave Wes a flirty, yet stern look, "Need you ask if I'm hungry?"

"Oh, right, almost forgot who I had in the car. Okay, instead of asking if you are hungry, why don't you figure out where we should eat while I get some gas," Wes suggested.

After a few more miles, Wes saw they were coming up to a big exit with plenty of options. He pulled into the gas station, where he filled up the car. Emily had noticed it was more of a service plaza with a few fast food restaurants attached.

"Hey, why don't we just grab something here. They have plenty of fast food-burgers and chicken sandwiches. I could go for a grilled chicken," Emily suggested. "We have stopped here before when going to the condo."

"Sounds good," Wes replied as the two linked hands and walked into the gas station. They weren't even all the way in the door before Wes jerked Emily's hand back, as she was in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Wes said with a sarcastic tone.

Emily glanced back at him, puzzled, and then turned to continue through the doorway. As she did, she saw the reason for Wes' comment. "Mom, Andy! What a surprise!" Emily exclaimed.

Sharon and Andy were standing at the checkout counter buying coffee and peanuts. Both turned, surprised, at the sound of Emily's voice.

"Emily, sweetheart, what a surprise!" Sharon exclaimed as she smiled. Andy, who was just finishing paying, picked up the coffee cups, while Sharon walked toward the pair with the bag of snacks. "I'm really surprised you caught up to us."

"Yeah, well, we haven't stopped much at all. We're now just getting something to eat," Emily told her mom as Wes now stood behind her, the two still holding hands.

"Captain," Wes nodded at Sharon, visibly nervous.

Before Sharon could say anything, Andy walked up behind Sharon with the coffees, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Nolan, I'm not even going to ask you how fast you have been driving. I know what I've been driving, and if you caught us…" Andy glared. "Your job is to keep her safe," Andy said as he pointed to Emily.

Sharon patted Andy's arm, "Hey, it's fine. They are just getting some dinner. We did stop to get soup and salad."

Andy grunted, but relented, "Looks like it's just under two hours to go. Be safe the rest of the way. We're going to get back on the road, and Sharon's going to finish the drive."

Emily nodded, "Sounds good. We're going to get some food, and we'll be behind you."

Wes had been particularly quiet as he stood with Emily. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with the whole situation now that Emily's family knew, the same people who were his superiors at work, "Captain, Lieutenant," he started.

Sharon held up her hand, "Wes, for now, let's just focus on getting up to the condo. We can talk tomorrow. Be safe, both of you," she said as she reached to hug Emily and give Wes' arm a tug.

Andy followed behind her, stopping to kiss Emily on the head and pat Wes on the shoulder, "Yup, be good to her and keep her safe. You've now seen the full extent of our powers," and with that the two, walked out of the building.

Emily fell back into Wes, "Ugh! I swear, hundreds of places to stop, and we all end up here."

Wes, chuckling, said, "Well, you did say you used to stop here. I'm beginning to see a pattern that like your mom, you are a creature of habit. Come on; I'm hungry."

Wes and Emily had their dinner, opting to sit down for a few minutes to eat. There was no way they wanted to follow Sharon and Andy, so they decided to take a short break from the drive. After they ate, they "shopped" in the truck stop portion of the store. It wasn't a bad idea to get a few things, in Emily's opinion. Wes hadn't been around snow before, and neither had his car. As he was browsing the snacks, she came up with an armload of supplies.

"Whatcha got there?" Wes said as he turned, now very curious as to what treasures Emily had found.

Emily handed Wes the things as she showed him what she had located, "Well, your car is a Southern California car. It needs some winter help. So, I found a nice long snowbrush with an ice scraper on it. I also got some windshield washer fluid that won't freeze when you use it. I'm really cold, and Andy packed all my stuff in their car, so I found this really awesome blanket."

Wes raised his eyes at the blanket. It was hideous, almost a tie dye look, but that was probably being too kind.

"Really, THAT blanket?" Wes asked. "Don't you think it's a bit loud?"

"Yes, that's why I'm getting it. There will be no mistaking it for anyone else's, and then you can just leave it in your car for me. I always get cold," Emily smiled at him.

"I feel so lucky-that blanket traveling around with me. Great. Good call on the other stuff, though. Anything else good?" Wes asked as he moved to the section Emily had just come from with her stuff.

"Oh yeah, there's hats, gloves, and all. We probably should get you that stuff. I heard Mom say they got you a coat. I can't believe they got you a coat, but let's see what they have," Emily stated.

The two took the next few minutes to browse the area. They spent a lot of the time making fun of silly items and ugly shirts. Wes surprised himself and found a few things he actually would need. Armed with their new purchases, the two made their way back to the car and then back onto the freeway.

Sharon and Andy were zeroing in on the condo. Andy had let Sharon drive the last part of the way because she knew the area much better than he did. She'd also driven in snow more recently than he had, but he would have been okay with it too. Andy sent Rusty a quick text when they were about five minutes away to let them all know so they would have help unloading.

As the two pulled into the parking lot, they found Rusty and Gus waiting in the doorway for them. The two quickly ran out and began unloading the car. Hugs were exchanged, but they all wanted to get inside quickly. After just a couple trips, they had all the car's contents in the condo and secured either in their room or the kitchen area.

"Mom," Sharon smiled and moved quickly to hug her mom. "It's so good to see you." The two exchanged a hug and kiss, as Andy watched the scene in front of him. Sharon's parents were elderly, but like Sharon, they acted much younger than they were. Sharon quickly moved to her dad and repeated her actions.

Sharon's mom, Eileen, turned to Andy, "Andy, thank you for bringing our girl up here to see us. It's good to see you," she smiled at him, the same smiled Sharon has, he noted, as she came to hug him too.

"Oh, I'm glad this all worked out. Looks like good winter weather for us all too. No big storms, but plenty of snow and cold," Andy stated.

Andy shook hands with Sharon's dad, as Sharon came back and looped her arm through Andy's. At that, Eileen's eyes grew large, seeing Sharon's ring.

"Oh, Sharon, your ring is beautiful," she smiled as she lifted her hand. "Well done, Andy. We're very happy for both of you."

"Thank you. I must admit your granddaughter spotted this one. I made the final decision, but this was her favorite," Andy smiled at the couple.

"Speaking of our granddaughter, tell us, how did everything go?" Bob, Sharon's dad asked.

Rusty and Gus had walked into the room as Eileen had been looking at Sharon's ring, and the two perked up when they heard Bob ask about Emily.

"Mom, yeah, we're all waiting for you to tell us everything. Your text just said that everything was out in the open, and Emily and Wes would be joining us. So, what happened?" Rusty asked.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Eileen suggested. "Sharon, Andy, the boys made some hot chocolate if you would like some." Eileen and Bob moved toward the couch as she finished saying that.

Andy looked at Sharon, with raised eyebrows, "Well, we are on vacation, right?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Okay, I suppose. We won't sleep all night with all of the coffee and drinks we've had," she said as Andy turned to walk toward the kitchen. Sharon followed while everyone else got comfortable in the living room.

Andy turned, to where only Sharon could see him, "Works for me. I'm sure we can make it through the night, and if we can't sleep, well…," he smirked at her.

Sharon shook her head and then turned to go toward the living room while Andy got the hot chocolate, "Where's Ricky?" she asked as she scanned the room. "Last text I saw from him said he'd be here by now."

"Oh, he's almost here," Rusty said. "He texted me that he got stuck on some detour, and he'd be about 30 minutes later than he thought."

Everyone settled in on the couches while Sharon and Andy recounted their morning at work with Emily and Wes. The group kept shaking their heads at the story, laughing at times. They spent the next half hour catching up with each other.

Meanwhile, Emily and Wes were almost at the condo themselves. Emily was all curled up in her blanket, and Wes had to admit, she looked really cute in it. Shaking his head, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked as she turned her head toward him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Uh huh, because normal people just start laughing in the car late at night," she smirked.

"You-you're cute with your ugly blanket, the slipper socks on that you found at the store. You're adorable," he smiled and winked at her, barely visible with the car dashboard lit up.

Emily drew the blanket around herself tighter, "Hmm, well, see if I ever let you use this blanket. Calling it ugly. It's mine, and it's wonderful," she smirked. "As far as the slipper socks, I think you'd be glad I got them. That means all week I won't be putting my cold feet on your lap and all as we hang out at the condo."

"What makes you think I don't have cold feet myself?" Wes joked.

Very nonchalantly and without looking at him, Emily replied, "You do. I've been around you when you try to steal my blanket off the couch. You're in luck because I got you some slipper socks too. They had guy ones with hunting scenes on them," she smiled proudly.

Groaning, Wes said, "Ugh, I knew I should have paid more attention to the checkout purchases. You just used me for my credit card."

Emily smiled sweetly at Wes, "Now we can match with our cool socks."

Wes continued driving and groaned a couple minutes later, "I swear, it's close to midnight, and there's this jerk totally tailgating me."

Emily glanced around and saw that the car was dangerously close to them, "Maybe he'll go around you."

"I keep thinking so, but with these roads narrowing, I doubt it," Wes replied. "Car had its chance a few miles ago and didn't do it then."

"Well, we only have about five miles to go," Emily smiled. "Ready for the week?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Wes muttered. "I might need your blanket-to hide."

The two started tidying up the car in the last couple miles to the condo. As they pulled in, the car behind them did too.

"Really, should have known the car was coming here too," Wes said. "Can't even turn off his bright lights on that thing."

They parked, and as they stepped out of the car, Emily glanced around and started laughing.

"Oh my," she covered her mouth, as Wes came around to help her collect things, "That jerk tailgater was Ricky."

Wes sighed, "This day keeps getting better and better."

Emily yelled to him, "Ricky" as she waved, "Hey, we were in front of you."

Ricky walked over to their car with his suitcases in hand, "Oh, so you're the idiot who was slowing me down."

Wes turned to him, sighing, "Ricky, good to see you, man, but I should say hard to see you. I'm still blinded by your bright lights being on the whole way up here" as he extended his hand to Ricky.

Ricky smiled at the two as he hugged Emily, "Em, Wes-good to see you in one piece. I wasn't sure if Mom and Andy wouldn't tear you apart."

Emily sighed and turned to Ricky, "Ricky, I have a bone to pick with you," she said as she raised her finger to Ricky.

"Can we get inside?" I'm the one who hasn't been in snow much, and I'm freezing," Wes asked as he grabbed his bag and the last of the things out of the car.

"Want my blanket?" Emily smirked. "It's turning out to be a great thing to have. Might be the best thing about this week," she joked.

Wes rolled his eyes as the trio walked into the building, "It's going to be a long week," he muttered.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks again for the reviews! I'm having fun writing about the "Next Generation of Idiots." Enjoy the chapter!**

The trio moved into the condo to the open arms of everyone waiting inside. For Sharon, it was like Christmas again; all her kids were under one roof with her whole family complete. Emily and Wes moved inside behind Ricky. Everyone greeted Ricky and then turned to see the duo standing there together.

"Well, Emily, this must be Wes, the one we've heard so much about…from your parents," Eileen said as she walked over to hug Emily and Wes. Eileen had made sure to have a rather large pause in her statement to emphasize that Sharon and Andy had told her about Wes, not Emily.

"Hi Gram, Grandpa," Emily squealed as she hugged both of them. "Other family of mine with whom I'll deal later," she waved to the rest of them and turned back, hand in Wes' to introduce him. "Yes, Grandma, this is Wes, Wes Nolan. Wes, this is my grandma, Eileen and my grandpa, Bob.

Wes stuck out his hand, visibly nervous, "Ma'am, nice to meet you," and a nod toward Emily's grandfather.

Eileen walked over and gave Wes a big hug, "Oh, there's no ma'am here. You can call me Eileen and him Bob, or Grandma and Grandpa works too. My, Emily, you did bring home a handsome one. Whew. You and your mom have certainly developed good taste in men," Eileen said as she smiled at both Wes and then turned and smiled at Andy.

Andy chuckled and shook his head, "Eileen, turning on the charm."

As everyone moved in out of the doorway, they assigned rooms and made sure to get Emily, Wes, and Ricky's bags to the right spot. The condo was large enough that they still had extra bedrooms leftover. One good thing about a ski condo; it had plenty of room for everyone. It was called a condo, but more like a townhouse. Truth be told, the group had started calling it the condo years ago, and it stuck. The place had four floors, narrow, but multiple rooms on each floor.

"Wow, Em, I had no idea it was this nice or this big," Wes whispered to her.

"Yes, we've been coming here a long time. See why we like it?" she smiled.

The two were ushered into the kitchen and handed cups of hot chocolate. With the time being after midnight, Eileen and Bob turned to the group and announced they were going to turn in.

"Now, if any of you get up before we do in the morning, there are already three breakfast casseroles ready and in the refrigerator. Go ahead and put them in. I made two French toast and one egg one. Night all," and with that Eileen followed Bob down the hall.

Rusty and Gus turned to their family, and Rusty broke the silence, "So, this is nice and awkward. Yeah, looking forward to a week of this. I think I'm going to turn in. Everyone-looking forward to the inquisition tomorrow," Rusty smirked.

"Yeah, I'm going to just follow him," Gus replied, and the two left.

"I'm beat," Ricky announced. "Some of us didn't take a half day today; some of us had to actually work all day. Night. Wes, I'll take the bed by the windows."

"Thanks, Ricky. I'll be up soon," Wes replied, starting to calm down as Emily squeezed his hand.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm glad you both made it here safely. We're off to bed too. Make sure you leave a couple lights on for Gram; she gets up a lot at night, and she can't see well. Goodnight you two," Sharon smiled and grabbed Andy's hand as they turned to walk to their room.

"Night sweetheart, Nolan-" Andy nodded at Emily and Wes. He followed Sharon.

After everyone else had left the two were left alone in the living room, standing there.

"So, this is it?" Wes asked still nervous.

Emily sighed, "Yes, this is it. There's a deck on the back and balconies on some of the bedrooms. I'm still wired from the drive, but I'd like to move around. Want to take a midnight walk?"

Wes smiled, and for the first time, he looked really relaxed, "That's a great idea. With you-there's no place I'd rather be. Lead the way."

The two bundled up. Wes had noticed a new Columbia winter coat had been placed on his bed when he put his luggage away. He'd tried it on, and it fit perfectly. He put that on after helping Emily bundle up. The two took off on their walk.

A quick walk turned into an hour one. The two were having such a good time, and they loved the quiet, still night. It helped that they were all alone outside. Wes took every opportunity to pull Emily into his embrace and kiss her. They seemed to do more kissing than walking, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. As they walked back to their condo, Emily took the opportunity to nail Wes with a snowball. Soon, the two were in a massive snowball fight, something Wes had never done. He loved it. He loved everything about the night, and soon, he found that he was dragging Emily down onto the cold, snow packed ground laughing with her. The two laughed until they were blue, although the cold was helping with that too. Wes began kissing her again, and soon, they were into a rather heated make-out session in the snow.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm freezing now, and I'm sure I'm soaked through after rolling around in the snow," Emily giggled.

"Yeah, not my best idea," Wes added.

"Oh, great idea, just should have worn snow pants too," she smirked.

Wes helped Emily get up, and they made their way back inside. After taking off their outerwear, Wes turned to Emily to see her freezing.

"I'm sorry you are so cold. Why don't you go change or just go ahead and go to bed?" Wes asked her.

"Hmm, that blanket would be pretty handy right now," Emily smirked.

Wes rolled his eyes, and played along, "Well, my feet are cold. I was promised some slipper socks."

Emily giggled and told Wes she would be right back. Wes made his way over to the gas fireplace and found the switch to turn it on. Emily returned with the blanket and the socks. She'd also quickly changed into leggings and a long sleeve off the shoulder shirt.

"You cheated!" Wes exclaimed. "You changed."

"Yeah, well, I told you I was cold. The blanket can only do so much."

Wes sprinted upstairs with a loud whisper, "Be right back," and soon he was back in flannel pants and a t-shirt. "Now, where are those socks?" as the two snuggled on the couch with the blanket and freshly poured hot chocolate. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep. Wes thought to himself that he never saw his day ending like this, and while it hadn't gone like they planned, there was no place now he'd rather be.

Wes was stirred from his happy slumber with the sound of someone clearing their voice above him. As he woke up, he realized he couldn't move. Emily had fallen asleep and was leaning on him. He opened one eye and saw their hot chocolate mugs on the coffee table. As he gained his orientation, he opened both eyes and looked up to see Andy staring down at him, coffee cup in hand, with a very neutral expression.

"You know, you really should go up to your bed. Couches are not comfortable. Take it from me-I've spent plenty of nights falling asleep on the couch with a beautiful lady snoring on me the last few years, and it will kill your back. I know you're younger than I am, but still. You should go," Andy told him.

Wes groaned as he shifted, realizing that Andy was right; his back was aching. He realized his other problem was that he couldn't move Emily all that well. He maneuvered a bit and was able to lay Emily down on the couch, where she remained undisturbed, and he stood up, now face to face with Andy.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip," he said. "I see what you mean. My back is killing me. Man, she was like dead weight on me."

Andy smirked, "I know that feeling. Gets it from her mother," as he took another sip of his coffee.

"It's early, still. You should go back to bed," Andy started.

"No offense, then, but why are you up then?" Wes asked.

Andy sighed, "It's these pills, my new meds. I never seem to sleep well anymore," he said as he shrugged. "Could be worse. Could be dead, so I'll take it. I'm not even going to put those casseroles in for another half hour. No one will be up for awhile, I expect, with everyone staying up so late last night."

Wes looked around and spotted the clock, 6:15. He sighed and moved around to the back of the couch. "You know, I think I'll get some coffee too. One thing about me-I don't nap well. Never have. Once I'm up, I'm up. Mind if I join you?"

Andy nodded, "Fine. We can sit in the kitchen and hopefully, we won't wake up Emily."

The two moved to the kitchen, where they sat and talked for almost an hour before Andy realized he should put the casseroles in. He moved around the kitchen as they continued talking. Wes found himself relaxing with each minute. Truth be told, he liked the lieutenant. It was a bit awkward, but he was quickly getting over that and trying to compartmentalize work and his private life.

"Do you find this awkward?" Wes finally asked. "I mean, let's be honest. We're sitting in the kitchen, on vacation together, in our pajamas, talking, and we work together."

Andy smiled into his coffee cup, "A little, but I've also been trying to get past the part that you work with us and just focus on the fact that I know you are a good guy. That's all we want for Emily, a good guy who treats her right. So, yeah, maybe a bit, but I've also had practice."

"Practice?" Wes questioned.

Andy took another sip, "Yeah, well, it's not easy going from taking orders from your boss to asking her to marry you," he chuckled.

Wes thought a minute, "Yeah, guess I hadn't thought of that. So, you're used to the work/home balance then?"

"Yeah," Andy shrugged, "Although, it still is a bit strange, not bad, but strange. See, with Sharon, I was in love with her long before she even realized we were dating," he chuckled. "I had to tread lightly and almost walk her through every step of the way easily. It was a process. It was one of those things that didn't just happen. We didn't go home one day as she being my boss and me being her subordinate to the next day getting married. It evolved slowly, and with you around here now, it's kind of the same thing. Luckily, Sharon and I have had a couple months to get used to the idea of you being around. We've just not seen you two together, so I don't think of it as too weird. Besides, we always say the team is like family; I just didn't know half of us might actually BE family."

Wes chucked at that. They talked awhile longer, and soon, Sharon made her way into the kitchen, dressed in a long sleeve matching pajama set with her hair pulled back.

"Morning," she whispered as she smiled at the sight of the two of them talking at the table.

"Morning sweetheart," Andy smiled as he looked up at her. He held up his cup of coffee over his head, where Sharon walked over, took it from his hand, and took a sip.

"Ahh, needed that. Thank you," she said as she kissed him on the head.

"Wes," good morning," Sharon turned and smiled at him.

"Captain," Wes acknowledged her with a nod of his head as he sipped his coffee, "morning."

Sharon chuckled as she patted Andy on his shoulder, "Wes, I'm standing here in my pajamas, no makeup, talking to you, as Andy is sitting here in his pajamas, talking to you, on our family vacation. You are dating our daughter, so when we aren't at work, and as long as you are dating Emily, please call us Sharon and Andy."

Wes looked up, surprised, at the two, "Are you sure? It's not weird for you?"

Andy shook his head and looked at Wes again, "When the Captain gives an order, you follow it," he smirked.

Sharon smacked Andy on his arm, "Andy, be nice."

Andy put his hands up, "I'm being nice. I've been nothing but nice to him the last hour and a half."

Wes chuckled, "Okay, I get it. Thank you for that. I'll try not to make things too awkward at work, and I'll try to keep work and home separate."

"Just don't start calling her Sharon at work," Andy smirked. "That's for me only. Besides, Provenza would have a cow if you started it too. I'm not sure he's fully recovered from me calling her Sharon and not Captain."

While Andy was answering Wes, Sharon had given Andy his coffee back and was busy moving around the kitchen, preparing her own. She then joined the two men at the table.

"So, about that, since you are both here," Wes started, "I've always been curious about that since I started in Major Crimes. The fact you call her Sharon. I'm guessing that at some point, that started? I know you are professional enough you would have called her Captain. How'd that start?"

Sharon and Andy glanced at each other and smiled. They both started chuckling too as they looked back at Wes.

"Well," Sharon started at the same time Andy said, "You see…"

Sharon nodded at Andy and he continued, "Yeah, about that, we tried to be subtle. We do work with bloodhounds, I tell you."

"Umm, yeah, experienced that," Wes smirked.

Andy continued, "We'd been getting closer, as friends, for a long time. It surprised both of us how much we thought alike on cases and could read each other's minds. The team noticed we worked really well together, almost like two halves of a whole, but it was still very professional."

"Then I invited myself to Nicole's wedding," Sharon smiled, jumping into the conversation, as she grabbed Andy's hand. "Things changed with that. I still wasn't divorced, and we weren't doing anything wrong, but things changed."

"I guess after Nic's wedding, I saw Sharon-not Captain Raydor, but Sharon. I just wanted to be around her more and more. Sharon started slipping into my vocabulary more and more, sometimes at work. We were going out to eat several times a week, and that tone carried to the office. We still were very professional, and honestly, it seemed to help our working relationship even more. We seemed to have a sixth sense on cases together. We found ourselves stronger, together, and a good team," Andy said as he squeezed Sharon's hand.

"Yeah, recipient of your teamwork," Wes added as he raised one hand.

The trio laughed at his comment as Andy continued, "Provenza hated it. He kept telling me to get over my 'high school crush' as he would say. He kept telling me that nothing good would come of 'Sharon' except disaster, and he wanted to avoid disaster at work as much as he could."

Sharon jumped in, "Soon, though, he was using Sharon for everything at work. I didn't mind. To me, it was Andy, my best friend. He still treated me as the boss, but it was just my name. I once told Rusty very few people called me Sharon, but with Andy, he broke that barrier very quickly. If the rest of the team noticed, they were polite enough to never say anything, but even I noticed Provenza giving Andy a hard time," she smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, and after awhile, I just didn't care," Andy added casually. "I got the girl. That was all that mattered to me. Years of wooing-all worth it."

Wes chuckled again and looked at the two, "Well, thank you, Sharon, Andy. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Honestly, making things at work awkward was our main concern. We are both very committed to each other, and I don't see myself going anywhere. I care deeply for her."

"Well, I like the sound of that," Bob interrupted the group, as he walked into the kitchen. "That sounds very much like a conversation I had with another male in this room a couple years ago," he said as he glanced toward Andy.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other and chuckled. Andy commented right back, "Don't remind me. 60 year olds aren't supposed to get nervous talking to their girlfriend's parents. In fact, most 60 year olds aren't talking to a girlfriend's parents at all."

Wes looked between the trio with questioning eyes.

"Wes, my parents came to visit after Christmas a couple years ago. The kids had come home for Christmas and were able to stay through the New Year. We'd ended up having a crazy case that caused us to work through Christmas Eve. Andy arranged for Christmas at work, and the kids set it up. My parents came to visit a few days later. At that point, we weren't officially dating, but Dad there managed to corner Andy," Sharon giggled.

"Yes, because for at least the year prior, probably longer, all of our phone conversations included talk of 'Andy.' Andy and I went here. Andy and I went to the ball game. I took Andy to the gala. Andy this and Andy that. So, when Andy happened to drop by the condo during our visit, not knowing we were there, yes, I had to find out his intentions," Bob added.

"I stopped by a few hours after you had arrived because Sharon hadn't even told me you were there yet. You took me on the balcony and threatened anyone who came near us to leave us alone so we could talk," Andy shook his head. "I believe you told me that in your eyes, I was already better than Jack because I was there. I'd gotten Christmas presents for your grandkids, for your daughter, and I'd already treated your daughter better in the stories you'd heard than Jack ever had. You also told me you'd never seen Sharon that happy and didn't buy the not dating story. You told me we could call it whatever it was, but you could see that Sharon was happier than she'd ever been."

"Yes, that's right," Bob added. "I also recall that when we went back inside, my nervous daughter had reappeared from the bathroom, and her only comment to me when she walked over was 'Well'?"

Sharon chuckled at the memory, "I did say that," she smiled.

"Yes, very unconvincing, Captain," her dad added. "The 'well' only convinced me even more you were head over heels for this guy, regardless of what you were calling the relationship. The only time a person asks 'Well?" when their dad has just interrogated a guy is if she is very interested in what happened and what the dad thought," Bob smiled.

"It's not every day you fall in love with your lieutenant," Sharon smiled warmly at Andy. Then she turned, to Wes, gained his attention, "Emily's happier than we've ever seen her. So, thank you. Take care of her like the treasure she is."

Wes nodded at the group, but before he could reply, Andy jumped in, "Because if you hurt her, your life, on all levels-personal and professional-will be miserable."

The group chuckled at that and got up to start on the casseroles that were now ready. Over the course of the next hour, the rest of the group wandered into the kitchen for breakfast.

Emily was the last one to join the group, which was ironic since she was sleeping on the couch nearby. Everyone chuckled at the sight of her curled up in her blanket.

"What is that thing?" Ricky questioned.

"Don't ask," Wes nodded. "It's hideous, that's what it is. She loves it. She actually got it at the gas station last night."

Eventually Emily joined the group, leaning over Wes' chair, stealing his coffee. She made up a plate for herself and joined Wes in the empty seat next to him.

"So, Sharon, I've noticed a trend," Rusty started out by saying.

Sharon raised her eyebrows and looked at him, "Yes…"

Rusty, now smirking, "Well, we all know you like to take in, strays, how should we say it? What's up with the name situation though?"

Sharon and the rest of the group looked around, all confused.

"So, like you seem to be attracted to names ending in 'y." You named your kids Emily and Ricky. Got rid of Jack, well because I'm guessing he didn't fit the 'y' thing. Adopted me, Rusty, again with the 'y.' Cozied up to the only 'y' at work-Andy. Now, he's part of the nuclear family. So, what's up with the names?"

The group chuckled at Rusty's dumb comments, and then he continued, "You know, I've put even more thought into it. Seems as if your crazy kids are continuing your odd obsession. We've just switched to 's' with Gus, Wes, so Ricky, that means you need to find a girl named, I don't know-Bess, Tess…something like that," Rusty said simply as he picked up his orange juice, smirking behind the glass.

Ricky turned to him, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Besides, already have a girlfriend," he said nonchalantly as he stabbed a piece of French toast and stuffed it into his mouth.

The reaction of the group was the same; they were all speechless.

Sharon, who had her fork in her mouth, quickly turned to Andy, wide eyed, and his reaction, behind his coffee mug matched hers. "Ricky, you have a girlfriend?" Sharon asked. "Why haven't you told us about her? How long have you been dating?"

Sharon fired off question after question, totally intrigued by her son's admission. Ricky sat there, totally calm, taking another bite of his food, completely unaffected by Sharon's questions.

"Yeah," he replied with his mouth full, "Her name is Lauren, so sorry little brother to ruin your theory."

"Lauren! You're still dating her?" Rusty exclaimed, "You were dating her last summer."

"Mmm hmm," Ricky said with more food in his mouth and not looking up at the group, "I know."

Ricky didn't offer up anything else as the group all had stopped eating and was now looking at him. Finally, after he mopped up the syrup on his plate with his last bite, he looked up, "What?"

"I think everyone would like some information," Sharon smiled, "I thought I raised you two better than that, but it seems you both like to hide details," Sharon said very matter of fact.

Ricky sat back, very calm, and looked at the group again. He shrugged, "Lauren is a hair stylist. She's almost done with her undergrad in elementary education. She's got a year left at Stanford. She's putting herself through school because her parents passed away a few years ago. So, she got a cosmetology license to cut hair to earn money. She does that in the evenings and works around school. She's Catholic, and yes, she goes to Mass regularly," he shrugged.

Andy looked at Sharon with eyes raised. Sharon still sat there shell shocked, "Ricky, why haven't you mentioned her, and Rusty, what do you mean still dating her?"

The two boys looked at each other, and Rusty helped, "Oh, I just meant that I met her last summer when I went up to hang out with Ricky."

"Last summer!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Oh, finally, the spotlight is off us," Emily exclaimed, looking at Wes.

Everyone continued to glare at Ricky.

"Ricky, I believe your mother would like you to finish explaining," Bob stated.

"So here's the deal. I met Lauren about a year ago. We started dating ummm, last February, so now, it's almost been a year. She's cool," Ricky added.

Rusty started laughing, and everyone turned to him. "Dude, you are dating a hair stylist with your hair? No wonder it's looking better. Plus, it's been a year, and you explain her to all of us by saying she's cool?"

The entire table started laughing at that comment, while Ricky reached up and touched his hair, "Hey now! She does a great job on my hair."

Sharon, who couldn't contain her laughter had her head buried in Andy's arm. He was laughing equally as hard.

"Ricky, we've all noticed your hair looks better. Why haven't you mentioned Lauren to your mother or me?" Andy asked.

Ricky shrugged, "Just hasn't come up. Plus, I knew with the Detective Inquisition I would get jammed up like Em has," Ricky added. "I did meet her when she cut my hair. I started going there after Mom and Rusty gave me such a hard time. It took awhile to find someone who did a good job with my hair; she did."

Sharon, who had finally stopped laughing, looked at Ricky, "I wish you would have told us about her. The poor girl probably thinks your family is terrible, never asking about her. No family left? That's terrible, but she sounds like a hard worker. I like that."

"Yeah, she is. She's pretty great. You can find out whatever you want about her. She'll be here this afternoon," Ricky said nonchalantly.

Andy almost choked on his coffee he was drinking, and Sharon even had to pat him on the back. She turned to Ricky, "This afternoon? She's coming?"

Ricky shrugged again, "Yeah, you said family vacation, so she's coming. She had class all day yesterday, worked last night, and she's working this morning before coming up, but she wanted to drive here. I offered to drive with her, but she has to be back for class by Tuesday, so she can't stay long. I figured Em would be hating life and hating me for ratting her out about the boyfriend, and hey, I figured with everyone else bringing someone, maybe you should meet her. I'm pretty crazy about her."

The entire group sat, shell-shocked at the latest confession. Wes was the first to break the silence, "So, this is turning into a fun trip."


	30. Chapter 30

The day turned out to be a nice, leisurely one for the whole family. After Ricky's admission at breakfast, the group talked about having dinner together later, once Lauren had arrived. The rest of the day was open; no plans and no set schedules. Most people took their time getting showered and dressed for the day. Rusty and Gus took off to head up to the village and walk around. Ricky, Emily, and Wes decided to do some skiing. Wes had never been, but both Ricky and Emily loved to ski and promised to show him. Sharon, Andy, and Sharon's parents took time to sit by the fire and catch up with each other. It was nice for all of them. They talked about extended family, the kids, work, and Sharon's parents' retired life. Soon, mid-day turned into late afternoon and Ricky reappeared.

"Hi everyone," he said as he took his coat off by the door. "Weather is perfect for skiing."

The group all turned and greeted Ricky, while Sharon continued, "Ricky, when can we expect Lauren to get here?"

"That's why I came in. Emily and Wes are still skiing-he's pretty good for never skiing before. He said he ran cross-country and track in school, and you can tell. He's a good athlete. So, they are still out there. Lauren texted me when she stopped for gas, and she said she'd be here in an hour. I came up to get cleaned up; I'm going to shower," as he waved and headed up to his room.

The group chuckled, "Oh, Ricky definitely seems to be in love. When was the last time he really seemed to care about his appearance?" Andy joked.

"Well, most definitely not anytime recently. I can't wait to meet Lauren and see what she's like and find out what has Ricky so in love," Sharon smiled.

Out on the slopes, Wes was having a decent afternoon. He'd spent most of the morning in the snow, falling in the snow. It took him an hour or so to get the hang of it, but by no means, was he an expert. Emily hadn't minded staying on the easy, green trails with him. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her career, so she was fine with the long, easy trails. She'd checked into things before skiing, and she had no clause about being allowed to ski, but she saw no point in risking a broken arm or leg. After a couple hours of things, Wes was doing much better. He loved being outside in the snow with Emily. As cold as it seemed, he wasn't cold. The new warm coat helped. He'd also bought some ski pants that morning at the ski shop. Emily looked adorable, in his eyes, all bundled up in her white coat and white ski pants. She topped off her outfit with a bright purple hat and striped scarf that complimented the hat. If anything, skiing was worth it to see her all cute and smiling. The two had taken frequent breaks, going into the ski lodge for hot chocolate and to warm up throughout the day. Wes decided he really liked skiing, and he really liked being in the snow with Emily.

As the two arrived at the bottom of a hill, Wes stopped and pulled up his goggles, smiling at Emily. She looked at him, quizzingly, and did the same. "What are you looking at?" she smirked.

"Only the prettiest skier out here," he replied. "You know, I couldn't have asked for a better week. I'm still a bit shell-shocked as to how all this happened, but I can't say I'm sorry to be here at all. In fact, I love it. I love skiing, and I love being here with you. If I had to admit it, I think, Emily Raydor, I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Emily's smile grew wider than anything she could have imagined. Wes said he was falling in love with her. She smiled back and simply replied, "Good."

Wes raised an eyebrow at her, "That's it?"

Giggling, Emily said to him, "Well, that's good. I feel the same way. Wes, I definitely know I'm falling in love with you. It's been a crazy few months, but that is one thing I know for sure."

Wes grinned at her and tried to make his way over to her. It was proving to be difficult with his skis on. As he'd almost reached her to kiss her, he tripped over his own feet with his ski, thus, knocking himself to the ground, but only before falling into Emily and taking her with him. The two suddenly found themselves in an awkward position on top of each other, skis going in every direction. Wes yelled out, "Oh, I'm so sorry Em-" as he heard Emily start laughing loudly. Wes maneuvered off Emily trying to see if she was hurt and quickly found she just seemed to be laughing at the whole situation. Their eyes locked, and she smiled at him. He reached over and moved all the hair from her face to kiss her. The two kissed for a few seconds, and then Emily could be heard giggling again.

"Oh Wes, I love being with you. Things never get old," she giggled again.

After the two managed to pick themselves up, a new step in their relationship taken, they collected themselves to move along.

"Well, we will never forget this step in our relationship," Emily smiled at Wes.

"I didn't plan it this way, out here on the slopes, but it was pretty amazing," Wes smiled back.

"Oh, I meant this actual step…you literally stepped into me-fell into me, telling me that," she giggled again.

Wes rolled his eyes and groaned, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," was Emily's answer as she picked up her ski poles. "Come on. The slopes are about to close, and we have a new person to interrogate at the house. I'm very much looking forward to meeting Lauren and giving Ricky a taste of his own medicine."

Back at the house, most of the family was still sitting in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Lauren. Sharon's mom had made up lasagnas for dinner before arriving, so that part of the day was done. Gus and Rusty had stopped in earlier after lunch and were gone again. They promised to be back for dinner. Sharon and Andy had gone on several walks throughout the day, but both were enjoying doing not much of anything.

"Well, are you ready to meet her?" Andy asked Sharon while Ricky was still getting ready.

Sharon smiled, "Of course! I still have a bit of a hard time remembering all three kids are grown up and can make their own decisions. It does fascinate me the person they bring home. I look at all three of them and wonder just who will they end up with? I know we talked about that a lot at Nicole's wedding, and I remember back then thinking it was so hard to imagine the kids finding the right person and getting married. Now, it seems to be much more of a reality. It's a bit scary; I want them to find a good one-one like you-but it's also very exciting."

Andy nodded, "Yes, all of that is true. I remember when Nicole was telling me about Dean, before I met him. I know I wasn't crazy about the idea he had kids, but look how that turned out. They are great together, and the boys are amazing. Nicole is amazing with them too."

Sharon smiled at the thought, "Yes she is. Their grandpa is pretty amazing too. I've enjoyed seeing you turn into a grandpa. It's a good side of you, and I know it has helped with your relationship with Nicole. I believe God has a reason for everything, and I trust the kids were raised well enough to figure things out for themselves."

Andy put his arm behind Sharon's head and rubbed her head, "You're right about that. Also, I have to add that 'Grandma' looks good on you with the boys. I think they love you even more than me."

Sharon giggled at that, "I adore them. Someday, hopefully, we will have a house of grandkids."

Ricky came bounding down the stairs as they were still talking and looked at the two of them. He looked really happy and said, "Lauren is about five minutes out, so I'm going to go help her with everything."

Sharon and Andy stood up, "Ricky, we can help too," Sharon said.

Ricky waved them off, "No, it's fine. I will get the stuff from the car. No reason for either of you old people to be out in the cold, he snickered.

Sharon rolled her eyes at Andy, and he smiled sarcastically at Ricky. "Well, we can make some hot chocolate, right Sharon?" Andy asked.

"Yes, we'll do that and get out some snacks. Ricky, we are very excited to meet her," Sharon commented.

Ricky turned, coat on and ready to open the door, "Good because I love her, and I hope to marry her." With that comment, Ricky left and Sharon and Andy were left standing in the kitchen, a bit shell-shocked themselves.

Sharon moved her hands in a manner pointing at where Ricky had been standing, "Did he just say he loved her and wants to marry her?" Sharon asked as she then turned to Andy.

Andy, with a silly grin on his face, schooled himself and looked at Sharon, "Umm, yeah. Well, I'm starting to feel a bit like Emily and Nolan must have felt when we all dropped the bomb on them-a bit shell-shocked."

Sharon replied with, "Yes, me too. Oh, I hope we like her," she said as she turned into Andy's chest.

Andy chuckled and replied, "Well, look on the bright side. Ricky should now always have great looking hair," to which he could hear Sharon snorting into his chest as her hand smacked his arm.

A few minutes later, noise could be heard outside of the condo. Sharon's parents were still napping, and no one had the heart to wake them yet. They could meet Lauren when they woke up. Sharon and Andy stood in the kitchen, trying to look busy, but both a bit nervous. Suddenly, the door flew open. Sharon quickly made her way over to it with Andy right on her heels. A brown-haired tiny thing came flying through the door that had been thrown open. Sharon stopped in her tracks; the tiny figure couldn't be more than nine or 10. "Who is that?' Sharon annoyingly whispered to Andy.

Andy, who was bug-eyed, couldn't get his words together to respond when a very petite, similar looking young woman came up with Ricky right behind her.

"Megan!" the older of the two snapped, "What did tell you? I said don't go running into the house!"

Andy and Sharon were now both standing there, unable to speak, trying to figure out the situation in front of them. Sharon glanced up to Ricky; he was beaming, and she could see that whatever feelings he had were that of love.

"Umm, Ricky?" Sharon gestured at the whole situation.

Ricky maneuvered the group in the door and closed it, turning so that he was facing everyone. The little girl, Meghan was it, Sharon tried to remember, had stopped and was now beside Lauren. She was cute, a long head of brown hair in a ponytail. Lauren looked very much like her, only with her hair down.

"Mom, Andy, this is Lauren," Ricky beamed. Sharon looked at him, waiting for more. Ricky moved over and put his hand on Meghan's head, "and this is Meghan, Lauren's sister."

Sharon and Andy breathed a quick sigh of relief at that, not that there was any problem with Meghan. They just had no clue as to the situation. Ricky had been VERY lacking in details.

Sharon had a huge smiled on her face and went over to hug both the girls, "Lauren, Meghan, hello. I'm Sharon, and this is Andy. Welcome! We're so glad to have you here."

Lauren was tiny, but she was a burst of energy, "It's so good to meet you Mrs. Raydor!" Lauren squealed. "I've been asking Ricky to meet you for awhile. He talks about you-about you both- all the time!"

Andy and Sharon quickly glanced at each other knowing that while they knew nothing about her, they were at least glad Ricky had shared his life with Lauren.

Sharon stepped back, and Andy moved toward her, giving her a brief hug, "Lauren, nice to meet you. Call us Andy and Sharon, please."

Sharon nodded at that and bent down to Meghan's level, "And, you are Meghan?" Sharon smiled at her, "Well, it's lovely to meet you sweetheart. Can I have a hug?"

Meghan flew into Sharon's arms and the group laughed, "Sharon, I think she's found her new friend," Andy chuckled. Ricky was busy helping Lauren out of her coat while Sharon and Andy were meeting Meghan. Meghan looked up at Ricky, "Ricky, you said there would be cookies? Where are they?" The group all laughed, as Sharon and Andy stood from greeting Meghan.

"Meghan, there most certainly are cookies. There's hot chocolate too. Why don't we all go into the kitchen and find them," Sharon said as she and Andy turned and pointed Meghan toward the kitchen. Sharon couldn't help but notice how attentive Ricky was toward Lauren. He'd hung up her coat and was putting all the bags by the stairs for later. He hadn't stopped smiling and now had Lauren's hand in his.

The group reached the kitchen, where Ricky helped Meghan onto a chair. Sharon turned to Lauren and said, "Lauren, I'm afraid Ricky has told us very little about you. From what I can gather, he certainly likes you, so it's not that, but he seemed a bit afraid of the "police inquest" as he called it," Sharon smiled at Lauren.

Lauren giggled, "Yes, that doesn't surprise me. I've heard what a good team you run, and Mr. Flynn-Andy, I mean, I've heard you are a fantastic detective, so I'm not surprised he didn't' tell you much. I'm sorry about that. I really have wanted to meet you for a long time," Lauren told them. All the while, Andy had been busy moving around the kitchen, getting cookies for Meghan and hot chocolate for everyone.

Sharon smiled back at Lauren, "Yes, we only learned about you yesterday. Ricky mentioned you cut hair and are getting your degree at Stanford."

Lauren nodded, "Yes, I am. I had started at Stanford when I was 18, but then my parents died during the school year. I had only finished one semester, so I dropped out for the time being. I had a lot on my plate. Meghan was only two at the time, so I had to figure a lot out. My best friend was in cosmetology school and it sounded like a good way to get started on a career quickly. So, I went to school for that, and once I got working, I started back into my classes at night. I'm almost done now, and I'll be an elementary teacher."

Sharon smiled at Lauren, admired for what she had done, "So Meghan," Sharon gestured at Meghan, who was oblivious to the conversation and eating her cookies.

"Meghan lives with me. I'm raising her. We don't have other family. Sadly, she doesn't remember Mom and Dad; I'm the only parent she's known," Lauren replied.

Meghan looked up at the sound of her name, brown eyes shining brightly. The group laughed.

Sharon smiled at Lauren, "That's quite a lot of growing up for an 18-year old, Lauren. I admire that. I know what it is like to have your life change suddenly for a child."

Lauren nodded, "Ricky mentioned Rusty had come to live with you when he was 15. In my eyes, I had no other option. Meghan is my sister. Where I go, she goes."

Ricky jumped in, "Meghan is very good at helping Lauren at work. She hands out the lollipops." Ricky was visibly nervous at this whole situation. He hadn't been sure how everyone would take to Meghan. He adored the little girl, but he also knew it was a big task, taking on Lauren and Meghan in his life, one that now he couldn't imagine a life without them.

"Meghan, would you like to see this big house?" Andy asked. "I can show you all around, and maybe we can find a room for you?" Andy looked at Lauren for confirmation.

"Andy, that would be great. If you don't mind, please put Meghan in a room with me. She's seven, and really other than me, she's not around a lot of people like this. We don't get to travel much."

Andy nodded, "Not a problem."

The two left the room, leaving Sharon with Ricky and Lauren.

"Ricky, I wish you would have told us about Lauren and Meghan," Sharon shook her head, "I hate that you felt you had to hide this part of your life."

Ricky sighed as he put his arm around Lauren, "I know, Mom, I know. Look, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you-well, it's just been difficult finding the right time. Last summer, we were still trying to figure things out-and then Andy was hurt again. That was awful for you, I know. At Christmas, well, we were just busy. A seven-year-old kind of likes Christmas," Ricky joked, "And we just haven't had time to come and visit."

"Sharon, I'm so happy to meet you. Ricky loves you, all of you, very much. I have been asking him to meet you, so please know we haven't been hiding. As for Meghan, I am guessing Ricky didn't tell you much, but let me tell you-he's amazing. I know Meghan is my sister, and she knows that, but I have to be a mom to her. Ricky has been wonderful with that. He includes Meghan in most everything we do. I told him upfront we were a package deal, and that didn't bother him at all. Thank you for raising him to be so caring and respectful."

Sharon beamed at that and smiled at the two. Clearly, these two loved each other, and Sharon was totally impressed that Ricky was willing to take on a rather unusual situation such as this with Meghan.

"Sharon, I got into elementary education after Meghan came to live with me. I had been studying computers at Sandford, which is another thing Ricky and I have in common. Meghan changed me, for the better, and I love being around kids and can't wait to be a teacher."

"Meghan's changed me too, Mom," Ricky smiled. "I'm crazy about her, and I'm totally crazy about this one," Ricky hooked his finger at Lauren.

Sharon giggled and walked over to the two. "Well, that I can see. Meghan seems wonderful, and Lauren, I'm so glad you could both come this week. It's long overdue, and I am very much looking forward to getting to know you." Sharon hugged both of them as the door opened and Emily and Wes walked in.

"We're back," Emily shouted and stopped quickly as she spotted Sharon hugging Lauren. "Hi! You must be Lauren-I'm Emily."

As Emily moved toward Lauren, Meghan, running, came followed by Andy, moving much slower behind, "Lauren, there are tons of bedrooms!" Meghan exclaimed.

Emily and Wes both stopped dead in their tracks and with eyes wide, Emily said, "And, who is this?"


	31. Chapter 31

After all the introductions were made, Wes and Emily joined the rest of the family already gathered in the living room. Sharon's parents had also awakened from their nap and had come out to greet their guests, all of them. 'Surprised' was one word to describe everyone's reaction. No one could believe that Ricky had kept such important information from the whole family-his life with Lauren and the fact that she had a seven-year-old little sister whom she was raising. What seemed to surprise Sharon the most was how Ricky was with Meghan; he truly loved her, and Sharon could also see he loved Lauren. It made her heart happy to think that Ricky had maybe finally found his family-his family, wow. Strange that her awkward, computer loving son would end up with a somewhat ready-made family, but he seemed delighted. As she looked around the room, she saw Emily sitting in an armchair with Wes behind her, both talking to Lauren and Ricky, sitting together on the couch. Meghan was off to the side showing her Barbies to Sharon's mom and Dad while Andy was setting up some Barbie set Lauren had brought downstairs for Meghan to play with. Sharon chuckled at the sight-her little family certainly had grown, and she couldn't be any happier. Just then, Gus and Rusty walked in, to which Sharon smiled even bigger. The rest of her little family-this vacation was turning out better than expected.

"Who's the kid?" Rusty asked as he walked up to Sharon, Gus behind him, obviously confused at the situation.

"That's Meghan," Sharon said and turned, with a puzzled expression on her face, "Didn't you meet her when you met Lauren last summer?"

Rusty's eyes grew wide and he looked over at Ricky on the couch, "Dude, she has a kid?"

Sharon turned and hissed at Rusty, "Rusty, that's not nice! Where are your manners?"

Rusty's comment had attracted the attention of everyone on the couch. Luckily, Meghan seemed unphased by it, still explaining to Sharon's mom about her astronaut Barbie.

Ricky and Lauren both turned and Ricky jumped to Lauren's defense, "Little brother, really? You couldn't show anymore tact than that? Meghan is Lauren's sister."

"Oh," was all Rusty could say as he turned bright red. Gus could be heard behind him groaning, obviously aware of the scene Rusty had caused. Sharon escorted Rusty and Gus into the kitchen, not before Gus caught Andy frowning and shaking his head at everything.

"Sharon, I didn't know about Meghan," Rusty told her. "I swear."

"Well, you've now made that obvious," Sharon stated very calmly. "Rusty, I would hope you will be kind. Lauren and Meghan's parents died five years ago. Lauren is raising Meghan, and she's seven."

Gus let out an audible sigh, as Rusty rolled his eyes, "Crap. I really put my foot in my mouth."

Nodding, Sharon said, "Yes you did. Both of them are lovely, so why don't the two of you go out there and try to get along. Gus, I know you will do just fine; please keep an eye on Rusty."

Gus nodded, "We will be fine, Sharon. Thanks for the heads' up."

The two boys joined the rest of the family in the living room while Andy made his way to the kitchen to find Sharon, "So, obviously, we need to work on tact with Rusty still."

Sharon smiled at that, "Yes, we do. Hopefully, Gus can handle that, and you and I won't have to get involved. Andy, can you believe this-all three kids here with someone each? I can't believe it, and Andy, how adorable is Meghan?"

Andy smiled at her, "I know-you're back in Grandma type mode because she's a kid. She's pretty great. I can't believe Ricky kept all of this from everyone, though. Unbelievable," as he shook his head.

Dinner was served a short time later, and the entire family gathered to eat together. Stories about the day were shared. Everyone had some laughs, and then the talk turned to the different relationships around the table.

"Honestly, I just can't believe my own kids would keep things from me!" Sharon exclaimed. "To think we wouldn't be happy hearing about your relationships…"

Rusty spoke up, "Umm, Sharon, you are one to talk."

That got a laugh from the group, as well as a bit of arguing about everyone's reasons for keeping quiet.

"That's enough!" Sharon's dad said sternly, but not in a negative way. "Now, you all listen. Your grandma and I are getting old. We want to know about your lives, your families. Here's what is going to happen. You are all going to get with your significant other, and I know you take all sorts of pictures with your phones. What your grandmother and I want to see is some sort of picture show with all the pictures you have? Can each of you do that? We want to know about your lives. So, we want a picture show of some sort tomorrow morning. That gives you tonight to put it together. Ricky, that shouldn't be a problem with your computer background. Rusty, Grandma and I have watched all your vlogs, so I bet you can figure it out. Emily, well, I am hoping that you and Wes know how to do that too since you send me all those email videos of you dancing. There. That's what I want. Oh, and Sharon," Bob said as he pointed to Sharon, "don't think you are off the hook. If my grandkids have to do it, my daughter does too. You lecture them on keeping things, and you, my dear, kept him," Bob pointed at Andy, "from us for YEARS, yes YEARS, my darling. You wonder where the kids learned the behavior? Look in the mirror, honey. That's one behavior they got from you! So, finish your dinner, everyone, and get to work," and with that Bob clapped his hands together and sat back down. The table was quiet then as everyone took in what he'd asked.

"Ricky, you said we'd play in the snow," Meghan finally broke the silence, "Can't we go build a snowman instead?"

The table laughed at Meghan's sweet comments, and Ricky patted her on the head, "Sure munchkin, we will. We just have to make Grandpa Bob happy first, and then tomorrow, you can show off that awesome ski outfit in the snow."

As dinner turned into evening, all the couples seemed to pair off for the night. The vacation was definitely relaxing, but they all wanted to please Bob and Eileen, so they were all at work, gathering photos to show in the morning. It was shaping up to be the Raydor Movie Marathon with each couple taking his/her turn on display. As Andy walked upstairs after locking up downstairs, he shook his head, walking into their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked as she looked up from her computer, hard at work downloading pictures from Andy's phone.

Chuckling, Andy said, "Nothing. It's cute how much you want to please your dad. The others are the same. Ricky and Lauren are all curled up on the couch working on his laptop with the fire going. Ricky said Meghan was so tired, she barely made it through her bath. I just heard Gus and Rusty arguing about pictures when I passed their room, and I know that Emily and Wes had been working on them, but as I was locking up, they were headed out for a midnight walk. It's cute, all of you."

Sharon smirked at him, "Cute? Oh no, buster, I'm not doing this all alone. You're helping, so get over here."

While Sharon and Andy were working away, Wes and Emily were now out on a late-night walk.

"So," Wes said as he looked over at Emily, "I see you wore snow pants tonight."

"Umm hmm," Emily smirked, "Someone thought rolling around in the snow was a good idea last night."

Wes grabbed Emily's hand, "Oh, you don't think it was? I'll keep my hands to myself then," as he pulled his hands away from her.

Emily giggled, "Too bad because while it wasn't a good idea last night, I was thinking it was a great idea tonight," and with that, Wes smiled at her and pulled her into an embrace where they fell onto a snowbank together.

After Emily and Wes had spent some time making out in the snow, they continued their actual walk, discussing the events of the day.

"Can you believe Ricky is acting so much like a dad?" Emily exclaimed, "It's almost freaky!"

Wes laughed at the thought, "It is a little odd, especially since I met him in New York. I really like your brother. It's weird seeing him with a little kid, I agree. He seems to really like Meghan, and well, Lauren he's definitely head over heels for her. It's like Lauren said-package deal. I know a kid wouldn't have scared me off from you. You had me hooked right away. Now, we may have had a rocky road to get to where we are, but it wouldn't have scared me off."

"Really?" Emily questioned, "So, do you want to be a dad someday?"

Wes looked at her, pursing his lips, "You know, I think I do. Honestly, the last few years I spent undercover, I didn't have a good taste in my mouth for humanity. I briefly thought about kids, wondering how in the world could anyone want to have kids with humanity being so awful. That was a pretty narrow view, but in my defense, I was stuck in a crappy situation. Now, out of it, starting to live again, I think I do someday want to have kids. Meghan's fun to be around, and she makes people happy. How could you not want that? Plus, the idea of someday it being my kid-and hopefully, our kid-well, that makes me happy. I definitely want anything that is part you and would have your smile, your eyes…" Wes trailed off.

Emily smiled as Wes complimented her. Soon, he looked her in the eye, "Well, what about you?"

Emily let out her breath, "I think so. I've spent some time now with Nicole's kids, and I just love them. I didn't think I'd ever love anything more than dancing, but I know that I won't be able to do it forever. Had you asked me even a couple years ago, I would have said I didn't want to have kids, not that I would have ever told my mom, but I would have said I didn't want to have kids because I wanted to dance more. Now, I see a life, a life that is more than just dancing. I LOVE dancing, but I want more. I see the joy Nicole's boys bring her, and she's technically their stepmom. I saw how happy Ricky was today with a little girl that isn't his-would actually be his sister in law, and that was amazing. So, yes, with the right guy, I think a couple of kids would be a good thing."

Wes put his arm around Emily and pulled her close, "Well, Miss Raydor, it seems as if we are on the same page about this topic," as he kissed the side of her head. "Good because I am planning to keep you around."

Emily giggled, "Are you? Even with my crazy family?"

Wes smiled down at her, "Oh, crazy family and all. Plus, work would be REALLY awkward if I got rid of you."

Before Emily could smack his chest, Wes pulled away and ran from her. The two chased each other back to the condo, where they were very quiet as they entered. After they got all their coats and such off, they tiptoed through the living room and covered their mouths to keep from laughing. They saw Ricky and Lauren, almost in the same spot they had been the night before, and in what had to be a recent addition, Meghan had apparently come downstairs and was curled up on Ricky's other side, wrapped in Emily's ugly blanket.

"She stole my blanket!" Emily said in a loud whisper.

"You're going to have issues with an orphaned seven-year-old?" Wes said, "Really?"

Emily sighed, "No, but I know I'll be cold now!"

Wes pulled her up the stairs with him, "Come on. Get your phone to get their family picture, and then you can cuddle up with me for the night. I somehow don't think Ricky will be using our room."

The next morning brought Meghan running through the house yelling, "It's snowing! It's snowing!"

Sure enough, it was snowing, just enough snow to add to the ski slopes. Meghan was beyond excited to go out in the snow, but before that, everyone had to make good on their photo promise to Sharon's parents.

When everyone was showered, dressed, and fed, they all gathered in the large living room for their movies. Bob turned to the group, "Now, I hope everyone finished. Eileen and I are very anxious to learn about your lives. We can barely keep up with email, so we appreciate you putting your pictures together. Who's going to go first?"

"Grandpa Bob, I want to go first!" Meghan shouted as she jumped up, hand raised, and the rest of the group started laughing.

"Well, okay then, Meghan, that was easy. Tell your sister and Ricky to get to it," Bob said.

Ricky, stood, sighing, "Thanks, Meghan. Just so you know, we can't go out in the snow until everyone is done, ok? Now, why don't you help me with the computer and show them all of the pictures you picked out?"

The trio got things setup for their presentation, and soon it started with Ricky, Lauren, and even Meghan taking turns narrating. The rest of the group went from utter shock to broad smiles as they watched Ricky's very private life play out. There were pictures from all over San Francisco-at the beach, feeding animals at some sort of zoo, hanging out at Laruen's house, and even sports.

"Hey! Meghan, do you play t-ball?" Andy exclaimed.

"Yes I do Pops!" Meghan had taken to calling Andy. The grandkids called him Grandpa Andy, but they all knew Andy and Sharon weren't her grandparents, so they can come up with Pops and Gigi.

Lauren added, "Andy, she played t-ball and loved it. This year, she's old enough for softball and has been begging to play. It starts in April."

"Yeah, and I promised to show her how to catch the ball, Ricky smiled.

"Well, anyone who likes baseball is a friend of mine," Andy smiled at Meghan who had now come over to climb in his lap. He kissed the side of her head, "Maybe Gigi and I will come and watch you play. How does that sound?"

The group chuckled at the conversation as the pictures continued. The last picture had everyone laughing again.

"Oh, that's me again! You don't have enough pictures of me, Ricky," Meghan added.

Ricky smiled and turned to Meghan, "Sorry Meg. I'll get more of you, but this is one of my favorites," as Ricky turned back to the picture. This one appeared to have been taken very recently. It was nothing spectacular; the three of them were in a store, but Meghan was beaming.

"That's my beautiful snowsuit!" Meghan yelled. "I can't wait to put it on." The group all smiled at the picture of Meghan in a store where she must have been trying on the snowsuit. It was so sweet on her, very light blue and covered her from head to toe.

"Meghan, that's a beautiful snowsuit," Emily added. "I wish I had one that color."

"It's too small for you," Meghan bantered back. "Maybe Ricky can find you a hat like he found me. My hat is a bunny hat."

Emily looked at her brother, eyebrows raised, "Oh Meghan, you are so lucky. I know Ricky never found me a bunny hat to wear," she said almost laughing.

"Well, you aren't as cute as Meghan," Ricky joked back, "I only buy bunny hats for the prettiest seven-year old's."

The group laughed as the trio finished their pictures. Rusty and Gus volunteered to go next. The two didn't have as many pictures because they just didn't think to take that many. They shared the few they had, some with Gus working at his restaurant, and some at the police station.

"You went to jail?" Meghan asked, and again the group laughed.

"No," Rusty shook his head, "just visiting umm Pops and Gigi where they work. They put bad guys in jail."

Meghan frowned, "There must be lots of bad guys. Ricky says Pops and Gigi work there a lot," to which the group laughed again.

"Okay, Emily or Sharon-who's next?" Bob asked.

Sharon raised her eyes at Emily, and Emily quickly stood up, "I guess that would be us. Hope you like it."

The next pictures were as much of a mystery to the group as Ricky's had been. The pictures Rusty shared weren't as surprising; everyone knew about Rusty and Gus. No one knew what private life Wes and Emily had.

The pictures started with some in LA when the two first met, laughing on the beach, pictures at the mall in silly displays, and then the pictures jumped to Emily's place in New York. Wes had taken tons of pictures of Emily practicing, and the group all gasped when they saw some on the tv screen.

"Wes, those are wonderful pictures you took," Sharon smiled. "Thank you. Emily, you look so graceful."

"Emily looks like a Barbie ballerina!" Meghan exclaimed, to which people chuckled.

"Thanks," Wes turned to Sharon, "I'd never been to a ballet, so I had no idea what to expect. I watched her practice everyday, and it was amazing to me. The pictures don't' do her justice," he smiled.

The pictures continued with the two playing tourist around New York, visiting museums and the Statue of Liberty.

"Oh, that's the Statue of Liberty," Meghan said jumping up and down, "We learned about it at school."

"You're right, Meghan," Emily smiled. "You need to get your sister and Ricky to bring you to New York where I live. I'll take you to see it, and you can even come see me dance."

More and more pictures showed Wes and Emily's private life-going out for pizza, ice skating, and then pictures of Emily's actual ballet with her in costume. Everyone commented on how beautiful she looked. Their pictures ended with just some taken this week on the ski slopes.

"Well, those are all wonderful pictures. Your grandmother and I thank you. It's nice to see your lives since we can't get around enough to visit all of you in our old age. Now, I think we have one more?" Bob said as he looked to Sharon.

Sharon looked at Andy who chuckled, "After you, my dear," Andy gestured as the two stood up.

Everyone was also interested in these pictures. Rusty and Gus knew their lives at home, but Sharon and Andy were so private, they rarely shared pictures with anyone. Over the next few minutes, the last few years of their lives played out on the screen.

"Mom, how old is that picture?" Emily asked of one of the first photos that came up from a Christmas dinner at work years ago.

Sharon looked at Andy, and he replied, "Ummm, about seven years ago?" Sharon nodded.

The group laughed, "Seven years-not dating my-" Rusty was cut off by Sharon.

"Rusty, language, there's a child in the room," Sharon scolded.

The group laughed, and the pictures continued. There were pictures from outings-baseball games, formal events, birthday parties, team events, and then there were a few from the holidays when the kids had been home at different times. The last few had pictures of the grandkids.

"Hey, who are those kids, Pops?" Meghan pouted.

The group chuckled, and Andy replied, "Don't worry, Meghan. They will like you. Those are Sharon's and my grandkids." Sharon smiled warmly at Andy for including them as hers. "The younger one is your age, so when you come to visit us, you can meet them."

After all the pictures finished, the group talked for a few minutes before everyone decided to part ways for the day. Gus had read about a high scale restaurant on the ski resort property, so he and Rusty were going to check it out for lunch. Emily, Wes, Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan all had plans to go out to the ski slopes.

"Ricky, does Meghan know how to ski?" Emily asked him. "I know she said she had a snowsuit, but what are you going to do with her?"

Ricky and Lauren turned to Emily and Lauren replied, "She wants to learn. I learned when I was her age. Our parents loved to ski. I haven't had the opportunity to take her yet, so she's going to do some lessons while we ski together. Meghan can't wait."

Meghan came bounding into the room with her new snowsuit, and Sharon and Andy helped her get dressed while the other adults got ready too. Soon, all the skiers were out the door for the day.

"Ricky, we can take Meghan and get her checked in for you. Wes and I skied all day yesterday. We're going to ski again, but we have all of our stuff, so it's no problem if you two need to get things ready."

Ricky and Lauren looked at each other, "Em, you sure? I don't want to intrude on your romantic getaway," Ricky joked. "We can take care of Meghan."

"Ricky, please! I want to go with Emily!" Meghan whined.

"Wow, that' progress," Lauren smiled. "Meghan is shy around a lot of people."

"Ricky said they are family, and I should be nice," Meghan stated.

The adults chuckled, and Wes jumped in, "Meghan, what do you say? Want to hang out with us for awhile and leave your sister alone? Sisters can be boring sometimes, right?"

Meghan smiled at Wes and said, "Yes! They are bossy too."

Lauren sighed and looked to Ricky, who bent down to Meghan's level, "Okay princess. We'll let you go with them. Be good, okay? Lauren and I will check in on you with your lesson. Listen to your teacher," he said as he kissed her bunny hat. "We'll find you because you'll be the most beautiful girl out there with the best hat."

Emily and Wes smiled at each other, loving the interaction Ricky was having with Meghan. Wes winked at Emily. After a few instructions, Wes and Emily were left alone with Meghan and went toward the ski resort in search of her lessons.

The evening came quickly, as did a very tired Meghan. The whole group was tired from skiing, and everyone had to laugh at how good Meghan was. She was probably already better than Wes, something Emily found funny.

"You're being upstaged by a seven-year-old! "she giggled as the two sat on the balcony, snuggled up, drinking hot chocolate.

"Yeah, in my defense, though, she is a lot lower to the ground when it comes to falling," Wes smiled.

"It's cute, though, to watch you fall," Emily smiled at him. The two sat there together, for awhile, sipping hot chocolate and stealing kisses. When they went inside, they found Meghan passed out on the couch, again curled up in Emily's blanket.

Sighing, Emily looked at Wes, "I guess my blanket has been stolen," she pouted.

Chuckling, Wes whispered to her, "I'm not about to file a police report on that. It would break my heart to arrest that."

The evening ended, and soon, the week was ending as well. Lauren and Meghan were headed back to the city a day before everyone else, and on their last night here, the group had volunteered to watch Megan so the two adults could go out to dinner. Rusty and Gus had enjoyed the restaurant they had tried, so Ricky had made a reservation to take Lauren.

"You're sure you are okay watching her?" Ricky asked as he questioned Emily and Wes. "You know you can call us, and we can be back in a few minutes."

"Ricky, yes, we're fine, my goodness! You and Lauren deserve a night off. How often do you get to go out anyways? We're all perfectly capable-eight adults of watching one seven-year-old!"

Ricky looked nervous leaving Meghan, to which the whole group discussed later and found adorable. Meghan was a fun, easy going kid to watch, and it was clear Ricky was very protective of the little girl.

Soon, the two left, and the rest of the household was left with Meghan. A deal had been made for Meghan to finish eating her vegetables, and then she could watch a princess movie. Soon, many of the adults were fast asleep on the couch with Meghan settled between all of them, watching the movie.

Several hours later, Ricky and Lauren returned to all the adults, fast asleep, and Meghan sitting up watching the moving again. They laughed as they entered the room. Meghan had taken down eight adults. Ricky cleared his throat.

"Ricky! Lauren! You're back!" Meghan yelled as she jumped up from her seat, effectively waking everyone else.

"Meghan, how did you get eight people to go to sleep?" Ricky said as he reached down to pick up Lauren, clad in her princess pajamas and slippers.

"They are old and tired," Meghan replied honestly. The group chuckled, now all awake again.

"Mom, we have a surprise," Ricky smiled.

Sharon sat up, looking up, "Another surprise?"

Lauren held out her hand, "We're engaged! Ricky asked me to marry him!"

The room all stood to hug and congratulate the two, and Meghan started jumping up and down, "Yea! A wedding! It will be so beautiful, Lauren. Ricky got the sparky ring I liked."

With that, everyone turned to Meghan, and Lauren looked at her, "You saw the ring, Meghan?"

"Yup, I told you we went to a princess store. Ricky told me not to tell you, but I didn't tell you what he bought."

Lauren started laughing and turned to put her head into Ricky's chest, "Oh my-," she said laughing harder, "When you told me you went to the princess store, I thought Ricky took you to the Disney Store or something and bought you stuff you weren't supposed to tell. I had no idea he took you to buy my ring."

The group laughed, and all took turns hugging the two. Sharon pulled Ricky aside, "Ricky, Lauren is wonderful. I'm so happy for you, and I know Meghan is an extra bonus, and I'm so proud you see her that way."

Ricky smiled back at him mom and hugged her. The group chatted a few more minutes before people split off, going to bed.

The next couple days were a blur. Ricky ended up going back with Lauren and Meghan.

"Hey, Ricky, is that why you got rid of your sports car?" Rusty asked, pointing to Meghan.

Ricky followed Rusty's line of sight as everyone was following Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan to their cars, and he replied, "Yup. Loved the car, but love them even more. What good was a two-seat sports car when it wouldn't even hold Lauren and Meghan?" Ricky said as he unlocked his SUV. "Meghan, whose car are you riding in?"

"Ricky's car!" Meghan yelled, running to it. Ricky jogged over and opened the door for Meghan. "Hop in princess. Your chariot awaits." The group smiled at how good Ricky was with Meghan, and they followed Ricky to his car.

"Ricky, I never thought I would see you as an SUV guy," Sharon smiled looking at his Honda Pilot. "I like your new car, and Meghan, you have quite the setup here," Sharon and the others noted, viewing Ricky's car for the first time. Ricky had a purple booster seat in his car for Meghan, along with a bin of Barbies next to it and some princess movies on the console.

"I think he has more princess stuff in his car than I have in mine," Lauren smiled as she put the last of her things into her car. I used to have a small car, and really, I just hadn't wanted to spend the money to get a new one. After my parents died, I had enough money for the funerals, and once I sold their house, I bought the townhouse Lauren and I have. I had some money for a new car, but until mine died last summer, I didn't see the need for a new one. Ricky convinced me to buy this Acura SUV," Lauren smiled.

Ricky, who was putting the last of the bags in his car, looked up at the group, "Couldn't have my girls driving around in something that wasn't safe. So, researched it and we picked that out. Meghan picked out the matching purple booster seats she has in each car."

All the family smiled at this trio, and finally it was time to say good-bye. Once they had all left, the rest of them began packing for the long drives home. Soon, it was the next morning and time for everyone to head out.

Wes and Emily got all packed, now with visibly more stuff, but minus one item.

"Wes, have you seen my blanket?" Emily asked, walking into his bedroom.

Wes looked up, with a glint of mischief on his face, "Need you ask?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Man, that kid is good. I can't believe she took it."

Wes shook his head as he walked over to wrap his arms around Emily, "She didn't. I gave it to her."

Emily smacked his chest, "You are unbelievable. You'd better find a way to make it up to me."

Wes, whispered in her ear, "Oh, I will find a way," and as he went to kiss her, patted her on the head instead and walked away. Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe I'll just stay with Mom and Andy the rest of my trip…" she smirked.

Wes looked over at her, hoovering in the doorway now, "I suppose I can stop for you to get another one."

Emily giggled, "That's better. I knew I could break you."

The families all loaded up their cars, and Eileen and Bob left, followed by Rusty and Gus. Soon, Wes and Emily were left standing with Sharon and Andy.

"Sharon, Andy, I can't thank you enough-" Wes started to say. Andy raised his hand.

"We'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?" Andy said as he reached over to shake Wes' hand. "Enjoy the rest of your day off."

Sharon kissed Emily and patted Wes on the arm, and as she and Andy turned to get into the car, Sharon looked back, "Emily do try to not be a stranger the rest of this week."

With that, Sharon and Andy started the car and drove off. Wes and Emily were left, standing there, a bit surprised.

"So, did they just approve of you staying with me?" Wes raised his eyebrows.

Emily, with a smirk to her, "Well, you heard your boss."


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning, Sharon and Andy were the first into work. After being gone a full week, both, well really Sharon, wanted to get caught up on things. Andy was happy to oblige because it meant riding to work with Sharon. While she started right in on her paperwork, Andy went to the break room to start the first pot of coffee. As he was working on it, Provenza walked in the door.

"Well, well," Provenza said, "If it isn't Mr. Brady back from his very big Brady Bunch vacation."

Andy turned to him, scowling, "What, Provenza?"

Provenza raised his eyebrows to Andy, "Gee that bad?"

Andy softened and shook his head, "No, actually it was great-very relaxing. We all had a good time."

Provenza accepted the cup of coffee Andy had poured for him with a nod and then gave an inquisitive look, "Even dear Detective Nolan?"

Andy nodded, as he sipped his coffee, "Nolan did ok. He's crazy about Emily. She's crazy about him. It was good-probably went better than expected. Funny story though, not about Emily-"

"Lieutenants, sorry to interrupt, but we have an update on that car," Amy interrupted the two talking. Both Andy and Provenza followed Amy out, ready to receive the latest update on their current case.

The morning progressed without much incident. Provenza had resorted to calling Wes, "Secret Agent Dating Machine," a nickname that earned a chuckle from the group. Wes had arrived a bit early too, still after most of the others, but still well before he was required to be there.

"Well, well, Secert Agent Dating Machine returns. How was the trip with Dancing Queen? Enjoy your inquisition from the parents?" Provenza asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"Morning, Lieutenant, everyone," Wes said as he put his bag down on his desk. "Yes, I had a good time. Obviously, the Captain and Lieutenant didn't kill me; I'm still here," he chuckled.

The group chuckled and turned to Andy who was trying to ignore the banter, "I thought of it. Sharon's parents would have been upset if they had to bail us out of jail and clean the condo of the crime scene," Andy said nonchalantly as he continued to work.

The group continued working throughout the morning. Soon, it was nearing lunchtime when the door to the Murder Room flew open, and all eyes looked up to the source of the intrusion.

"Bonjour mes amis!" Jack waved to the group with his plastered on fake smile. "Where's my lovely, Sharon?"

Andy rolled his eyes, while Tao loudly whispered, "We've never been your friends, Jack."

Provenza took the bait from Jack, knowing he was the best one to do so, "Ahh, Jack, what did we do wrong for you to show up here? This day was going well."

At that, Wes glanced up, and now knowing who he was, sized up Jack a bit. He'd learned a lot about the guy in the months he'd now been dating Emily. Looking him over, he had a hard time understanding how the Captain had ever liked him. From what he knew of her now and what Emily had said about Jack, he just didn't see it. Still, Jack had done a couple things right-one being Emily, and for that, Wes would be grateful. For now, he sat at his desk, trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"Well, Provenza, I'm not here on a social call to visit you. I came to see my lovely Sharon," Jack smiled.

"Jack, we're not in the mood," Andy growled, still looking at his computer.

"Flynn, still defending her? I can't believe she's still letting you hang around her. She'll get tired of you fast, or really, you'll find some young thing to chase. You know, Sharon's not young," Jack bantered at Andy.

Andy stood up quickly at the same time Sharon opened her office door. She'd not noticed Jack right away, but as soon as she did, she could tell Jack was talking to Andy, probably teasing him.

"Jack, why are you here?" Sharon folded her arms, standing in her office doorway. "Please tell me you aren't representing our latest suspect."

Jack shook his head, "No Sharon, I was downstairs in Robbery/Homicide, but I decided to pay you a visit to find out why you are hiding things from me.?"

Sharon gave Jack a hard glare, "Jack, get to the point or leave my office. You're bothering my team, hard at work. What so called information am I hiding?"

Jack watched Sharon's stance change as she glared at him with her death look. As he was looking at her, arms crossed, his eyes got big. "Well, I can see now that you are hiding two things from me. Sharon, you didn't tell me you were engaged to that," Jack screamed as he pointed at Andy, "and on the very same note, why didn't you tell me Ricky was engaged?"

At that, the rest of the team whipped their heads up. They, all, of course, knew about Sharon and Andy; their wedding was going to be in April. They hadn't heard about Ricky, well, Andy and Wes had, but neither had mentioned it yet to the rest of the team.

Sharon sighed and looked up before looking back at Jack. She pointed toward her office, "Jack, why don't you step in here for a moment," as Jack then started to move, smirking. He was getting alone time with Sharon. "Andy, would you join us?"

Andy, still standing, nodded, and cut into Sharon's office through the side door. Jack hadn't heard Sharon ask Andy to join them and scowled when he looked over to see Andy walking in.

"Really, Sharon? He's joining us?" Jack asked.

"Jack, there is no us, in the you and me. The 'us' now is Andy and I. Yes, we are getting married. Honestly, it's none of your business whom I marry, so you didn't need to be informed. As far as the kids telling you, well, they have learned their lesson about sharing my life with you. Now, Ricky. Jack, we only just found out."

Jack looked up at the two to gauge if they were telling the truth. Both were standing there, arms crossed, looing irritated to the interruption to their day.

"Wait, Ricky just told you? I didn't even know he was dating anyone. Geez, Sharon, you could have at least told me that," Jack spat out.

Sharon sighed and glanced at Andy who sighed and shook his head at her. He remained quiet. This was Sharon's battle; he was glad to support her and would jump in if needed, but right now, he knew she was doing just fine.

"Jack, we found out this past week on vacation. Ricky brought Lauren with him to meet all of us. We hadn't met her before this week, and Ricky hid the fact they've been dating a year. He seems to love her, Jack. Lauren and Meghan make him very happy," Sharon smiled honestly at Jack, recalling her nice week.

"Meghan? Who is Meghan?" Jack looked questioningly at the two.

Sharon nodded at Andy, and he continued, "Jack, Meghan is Lauren's sister. Their parents died five years ago, and Lauren is raising Meghan, who is seven. Ricky has become like a pseudo dad to Meghan. He really loves her, and he's really good with her."

Jack scowled at Andy, "Better dad than I am sure you were, Flynn. Good grief, Flynn, you met her and spent a vacation with my family?"

"Jack! Be very careful. We haven't been your family for a long time. Yes, they are your kids, but our family died the first time you left us. We were at the ski condo with my parents. My family includes Andy, Emily, Ricky, and Rusty, half of those people whom you regularly try to irritate, and the other half to whom you are related and rarely speak. Ricky brought Lauren and Meghan. Rusty brought Gus, and Emily brought Wes," Sharon recounted.

"Wes! Who the-who's Wes?" Jack ranted, noticing a couple of new pictures on Sharon's desk from the last week. Sharon had taken pictures of the whole family while on the trip, and she'd even gotten the prints framed while there. Sharon didn't have much on her desk, but she was trying. Her team knew her now, so she felt like she could let her personal life in. Behind her desk, she had a picture of each of the grandsons, along with a family picture from last Christmas of Andy and his kids, a picture of Sharon and Andy in New York, and she was now adding to it with family pictures of the trip. Jack walked over and picked up one of the pictures, "So, look, one big happy family" Jack said exasperated. "Who's Wes?" Jack asked again, studying the photo.

Sharon nodded to Andy, who sighed and opened the door, "Nolan, could you join us?"

Wes had been in the Murder Room under an interrogation by the whole team. With Andy out of the room, they had a chance to ask him about the vacation. Wes had quickly filled him in about Ricky's engagement, telling everyone about Lauren and Meghan.

"Oh man, I bet the Captain was ticked about Ricky hiding that from her," Julio grinned as he looked at Wes. "Good for you, I suppose. It took some of the heat off the Captain finding out about you and Emily."

"Yeah, it was okay. I mean, it was a bit awkward sitting around the breakfast table talking to the Captain and the Lieutenant, but we did okay," Wes added.

Provenza put his hands in his head, "Oh can we PLEASE not discuss you, Nolan, sitting around talking to Flynn and the Captain all in your pajamas? I mean, it's bad enough I must know Flynn is going home to-well, I don't want to think about it-to live with the Captain. I don't want to think about the happy family with you now at the breakfast table. I thought we had finally finished up matching up the Brady Bunch when those two idiots in there got their act together. Next thing I know, along comes a new detective and he swoops in and starts dating the out-of-state daughter. It's probably a good thing Ricky's now engaged or I'd have to keep a careful eye on Sykes here. In fact, Flynn's son isn't married, so Sykes, watch out. It's starting to feel like we have a Major Crimes matchmaking service."

Everyone chuckled at Provenza's complaining, "No problem, Lieutenant. Not to worry, I was at my own house this morning. Emily made a great breakfast," he smirked back at Provenza, who put his hands in his head again and mumbled, "Next generation of idiots."

It was at that point, Andy opened the door and summoned Wes into Sharon's office. Everyone looked up at Wes as Buzz said, "Tsk, tsk. It's more of meet the parents. Time to add in the dad."

Wes stood and scowled at Buzz, schooling himself. He straightened his shirt and made sure it wasn't wrinkled. He adjusted his badge and gun.

"Are you preparing for a fashion show?" Provenza scowled. "Get in there and meet your other future father-in-law! Believe me, Flynn's definitely the better one of those two!"

The group laughed again at Provenza and while trying to appear they were working, were watching the family drama unfold. Wes walked into the office and could be heard saying, "Captain, Lieutenant, you wanted to see me?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Captain, Lieutenant, you wanted to see me?" Wes said as he walked in the door as Andy held it open. Jack looked up from his rant with Sharon, unaware that anyone else had been summoned into the office.

"Come on Sharon, you can't ignore me and try to get back to work. Your goon detectives can't protect you all the time. Really, Sharon, you had to call one of your detectives in here to try and look busy? I demand to know some answers. You seem to know what is going on. I don't know why my kids hate me so," Jack rambled.

"Jack-stop," Sharon held up her hand, "First of all, your kids don't hate you; you left them, SEVERAL times, remember? I sure do. It's hard to pick up the pieces and trust someone again when you do that. Now, you came into my workplace. DO NOT," Sharon said sternly, pointing at Jack while Andy and Wes stood now, side by side, arms crossed watching the whole thing, "start threatening my detectives and calling them names. Leave Andy alone; he's about to be my husband, not you. You lost that right LONG ago, so stop telling everyone I'm your wife. Now, I would like you to meet Detective Wes Nolan," Sharon said as she turned and offered her arm toward Wes.

Jack waved it off, without really looking at Wes, "Yeah, yeah, we've met. Geez, Sharon, can we please get back to my question. Who is-" Jack's eyes got big as he turned, now himself turning beet red, toward Wes, "You're Wes?" he screamed now pointing his finger at Wes.

The rest of the team was watching this all transpire through the windows to Sharon's office. She hadn't closed them, so the group had a great view.

"Something tells me dear old Jack just figured out who Wes is," Julio chuckled.

"You know, I wasn't sure how I felt about Detective Nolan dating the Captain's daughter, but after seeing him stand there, shoulder to shoulder with Lieutenant Flynn in a protective stance against Jack, I'm liking Detective Nolan more and more," Buzz added.

"Why do I even come to work anymore?" Provenza sighed into his hands. "It's like Dr. Phil in here each day. For as private as the Captain likes to be with her life, it certainly seems to get aired here at the office!"

The rest of the group chuckled and continued to watch. Sometimes, they tried to look busy while watching, but today, they were all gathered around Provenza and Amy's desk for the show.

"Sharon," Jack said without looking at her, but looking directly at Wes and not allowing him to yet answer, "please tell me that our beautiful girl isn't dating one of your detectives."

"Sir, I know we met once before briefly, but it's nice to meet you," Wes stuck his hand out to Jack. "Sir, I am dating Emily, and yes, I do work here in Major Crimes."

Jack looked at his hand and then looked away. Wes sighed and withdrew his hand, placing it back at his side. Andy patted on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Sharon! What is going on? How did you allow this?" Jack yelled.

Sharon glanced at Wes and nodded to him, allowing him to continue. "Ah, Mr. Raydor, this isn't something Captain Raydor setup. She's not allowing it; Emily and I are both grown adults making our own decisions. If you have any questions about our relationship, I would prefer you ask me directly and stop yelling at your ex-wife, who happens to be my boss," Wes said as he stood a bit taller and moved his hand to his hip, the same hip where he weapon was holstered.

Sharon glanced at Andy, proud of how Wes had stood up to Jack, and he returned the gaze; both knew what the other was thinking, and nothing needed to be said.

"How come I haven't heard of you?" Jack asked. "You just start dating her?"

"Mr. Raydor, Emily and I have been dating since last fall. I'm crazy about her. The Captain and Lieutenant here didn't tell you because we hadn't told anyone," Wes said, deciding not to get into the nitty gritty details that yes, they knew, but no one had officially been told. "Emily and I just decided to tell people recently. Now, she's very special to me, and she's told me about you. Mr. Raydor, I'm more than happy to sit down at some point and get to know you better, but know one thing about me-I'm not going anywhere and taking care of Emily is my top priority," Wes said firmly as he continued his stance.

Sharon smiled, trying to not jump up and down at Wes' statement to Jack. Jack's eyes narrowed, sizing up Wes.

"I was going to call Emily about dinner. I guess you should come too. I think we need to talk and get to know one another. There's no telling what my EX-wife has told you about me, but I'm sure it's not good. Emily means everything to me. You haven't been around her that much, I'm sure, to know that she's got an amazing career, but making sure that she keeps that is very important to me."

Wes didn't back down, as Sharon, behind Jack, gave a questionable look at Jack's comments. Andy was trying very hard to not smirk toward Sharon about Jack's comments. He remained quiet, there for support, but quiet.

"I know how important Emily's career is. I've watched her dance, and –"

"You've watched her dance?" Jack asked, "When?"

"I've been to New York several times to see her. I've seen practices, her holiday show, and she's starting her new rehearsals when she gets back," Wes informed Jack.

"Jack, Wes went to every night of Emily's show when he was visiting her for a week," Sharon added, "and from what both have told me, they are very serious about things, so Jack, I don't think this is your place."

Jack, unwilling to admit defeat, decided that he needed to get out of this conversation fast, "Listen, I'm going to setup dinner with her. If you can join us, great. If not, no skin off my back. I've got another one of my kids to deal with-now, Sharon, what is going on with Ricky?"

Sharon sighed and noticed both Wes and Andy took up their defensive stance behind Jack, who had now turned to face Sharon. She tried to keep her reaction neutral, but she was very happy to have the backup. She didn't need it, but she realized it was nice to have.

"Jack, as I told you, Ricky and Lauren are getting married. Meghan, who is seven as I said, will be living with them. Jack, I've never seen Ricky happier. He is so good to Lauren, and Meghan adores him," Sharon smiled.

"Well, glad I taught him how to treat women well," Jack snipped, to which Andy could be heard saying, "You gotta be kidding me," as he shook his head. Andy quickly schooled himself, as he knew Sharon didn't need more of a problem.

"Jack, Lauren and Meghan are all alone-no family. We all briefly discussed a wedding, but they were going to work on the details and let me know what they decided. I suspect they will go with a mid-July wedding. Lauren is in school at Stanford still, finishing elementary education. She has another year to go after this school year. Ricky mentioned that he wanted to get married after she finished summer school so that she could spend her last year focusing on student teaching. Lauren owns a townhome, and Ricky said he'd move in there after they get married," Sharon recounted.

"After? Ricky said that? Having some doubts?" Jack joked.

Sharon sighed, "No Jack, they are doing things right. They both agreed they wanted to be a good influence on Meghan, so he said he'd move in after they get married. Lauren is Catholic too and attends church quite a bit. Apparently, her church helped her so much after her parents died. In the absence of any real family, her church has really taken her in and helps with Meghan when she nor Ricky can. Meghan even goes to the Catholic school there, and Ricky said he's been attending church with her regularly, so I expect their wedding will be there. Ricky also wanted to get married sooner than later because he said right now Lauren won't let him help much with the bills. She does okay right now as a hairdresser in the evenings while going to school, but obviously, Ricky can support all three of them. Lauren is stubborn and independent and wants to support herself and Meghan until they get married. Ricky knows she will have very long days student teaching and wants her to not have to work at the hair salon so she can focus on finishing her degree and taking care of Meghan. Honestly, Jack, it's the most responsible I have ever heard him. Andy and I are very proud of him, and he's absolutely sure about all of this."

Jack sighed, "Really Sharon, you have to say 'Andy and I are proud of him?' I'm proud of him too. I didn't' know any of that. When Ricky called me last night, I first asked him how his spots car was found out he sold that."

Sharon nodded, "Yes he did, Jack, and because you know how much he loved that little car, you should know he said he didn't think twice about selling it to buy something they could all fit in. Jack, he made sure Lauren got a better, safer SUV herself. He's taking such good care of them" Sharon smiled. "Tell you want Jack, I will make things easier. When Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan come to visit, I will let you know and maybe we can all have dinner at our-Andy's and my-house," Sharon suggested.

Andy and Wes both raised their eyebrows at that suggestion, but neither could argue. Sharon was trying, more than she needed to, but she was trying for Ricky and even Emily's sake.

Jack nodded, "l will try to be there to meet Lauren and what was the kid's name?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Meghan, Jack. Her name is Meghan, and listen, she's not going anywhere. For all practical purposes, Lauren and Ricky are her parents. It's just a bit different because Lauren is her sister, but she's raised her. Meghan adores Ricky, and the feeling is mutual. We all adore Meghan," Sharon smiled.

"Well, you have always been good at taking in strays-" Jack started, when Andy cut in, "Jack, watch it!"

Jack, I will let you know Ricky's plans. As far as Wes and Emily, I will let you sort that out with them. Now, Jack, if you excuse us, we have work to do," Sharon commented and turned to walk and open her office door to escort Jack out.

Jack turned back again to Wes, "If you come to dinner with Emily, try to drop the protective cop routine. I've seen that enough over the years."

"Mr. Raydor, I will be at dinner, whenever that is, not for you to question me, but to support Emily. I hope you will give me a chance. If you excuse me, my boss wants me to get back to work," and with that, Wes stepped out of the room. Jack followed, scowling.

The team had scampered back to their desks when they saw Sharon open her office door. As they now tried to appear busy, they couldn't help but overhear Wes' comment to Jack and watch Wes walk out very confidently and sit back down at his desk. They also noticed Jack walk out behind him, scowling, looking defeated. All had to refrain from laughing. After he walked out, Sharon followed him. Andy had cut around from the side door of the office, and now the two stood next to each other, both with arms crossed.

"Don't work too hard, everyone," Jack waved, "oh, but who am I kidding? You never do," Jack joked as he walked out of the office.

Once he was gone, Sharon turned to the group, "Everyone, thank you. Get back to work, please, and I'm sure you will see plenty more of Jack as we do get closer to Ricky's wedding. Now, I'd tell you about that, but I'm guessing you already heard about it from someone else," Sharon said as she glanced toward Wes with a small smile on her face. She walked back to her office, patting Andy on the arm as she went. He winked at her and walked back to his desk.

Wes couldn't help but shake his head. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Emily, "So, your dad stopped by the office…"


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you, thank you for all the amazing reviews! Wow, I'm very touched. This chapter is a bit shorter, but not to worry-Jack's back again. Enjoy!**

Wes drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, watching the red light.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Emily smiled shyly at him as he glanced over at her. She was beautiful, all cute and sitting there, hair done, jeans on, boots-oh the boots. Wes reached over and grabbed her hand, which she was fidgeting with in her lap.

"There's nothing to be sorry about; you didn't drag me into anything. I told you I was coming to dinner with you. I'm not sending you to eat with your dad alone. Believe me, I've met the guy now on a couple of occasions, and this is definitely something we're doing together."

Emily smiled, a bright, radiant smile, "Thank you. It's nice to have the support. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Like you said, he's met you, but I guess I'm nervous because from what you told me, it didn't go that well. Plus, he'll take any shot he can get at Mom and any of her detectives. So, remember that tonight. It's not you; it's most likely that you are associated with Mom and Andy, as well as being a detective in general. He's not a fan of the police."

Wes gave her a sympathetic look, "Em, look, I don't want you to have to deal with him alone, okay? I know your mom said she'd be there to help if you needed it, and you want to do this on your own, without her. Let me be that neutral, well, sort of neutral because with anything-I'm always on your side-but let me be that third person."

"Sort of like a buffer, then?" Emily added.

"Yeah, exactly. Now, we're almost there, so let's try to focus on a nice evening. I mean, we still get to eat together. You found a restaurant that doesn't serve alcohol, so that shouldn't be an issue with your dad. Let's have a good time, and if he turns things ugly, well, then that's his problem. I won't stand for him insulting you, though, okay?" Wes asked.

Emily nodded, "I know. He's really pretty good with just me. I'm hoping that the little fit he had in Mom's office got things out of his system."

The two parked the car and walked into the restaurant. It was mainly a casual, soup and salad place, but Emily had mainly suggested it for the lack of alcohol. That was not something she wanted to watch tempt Jack all evening.

Emily and Wes were seated by the hostess, and before they had even gotten situated, Jack came walked up to the table.

"Hi Dad," Emily smiled as she walked over and gave Jack a quick hug, "Good to see you."

"Princess, it's good to see you. Ah, Wes," Jack nodded and sat down across the table from Emily. Jack watched as Wes seated Emily before sitting down next to her and rolled his eyes at the scene. He had also noticed Wes had his hands on Emily's back as he did so. He didn't like anyone touching his girl.

"So, Dad, thanks for meeting us. Wes told me that you two have been introduced before, and I'm really glad we have the chance to sit down together. He's pretty special," Emily smiled as she looked to Wes and clasped his fingers in her hand.

"Well, you didn't give me much choice if I wanted to eat with you Emily," Jack chuckled. "You told me Wes was coming, end of story."

Wes sighed and looked Jack in the eye, "Mr. Raydor, can we start over? I'm sorry if you don't like where I work or for whom I work, but for tonight, can I just be a guy? A guy, head over heels for your beautiful, amazing daughter? Can I tell you how wonderful she is? How talented she is-because I'd really like to do that and not hear cheap shots all night."

Emily let out a slight gasp at Wes, but looked at him and smiled. She glanced back at Jack, who was sitting there, quite speechless. Jack opened his mouth, closed it again, considering his words, and shook his head.

"Wes, no guy has ever talked to me like that about Emily. She's my everything. Emily, I'll try to be civil. I hate the fact that he works for your mother and that other buffoon, but I'll try. I love Emily and want her to be happy. I am just not convinced it's with another cop in the family" Jack said as he mumbled.

"Good," Wes said as he patted his hand on the table, accepting that Jack was willing to try and ignoring the part he mumbled about police. "I would really love to order and hear some stories about Emily. I've got some myself," Wes smiled.

Jack chuckled at that, "Yeah, well, okay. This I gotta hear."

Dinner continued in a somewhat civilized manner. Wes, laying his cards out for Jack really helped, and Emily couldn't help but think of Wes as her knight in shining armor. She had been dreading this dinner, and once they got over the first few awkward minutes, things got much better. Jack loosened up, even without alcohol, and by the end of dinner, the three were laughing about various stories of Emily's childhood.

"I'll never forget when she was maybe four she put a pink dance tutu on Ricky and made him walk around the house like that," Jack chuckled. "He was just one at the time." Jack sighed, "I guess that was one of the last memories of you two that little."

Emily frowned, knowing what Jack was admitting, "I know Dad. I don't remember that. I don't remember much of you from my childhood. I just remember the couple times you came back home that I always wanted you to see me dance."

Jack frowned too, "I'm sorry I always made up a reason to miss your rehearsals. I wish I could change that."

"You know, I got her to do some of her dance moves in the snow last week," Wes chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I also had some little girls convinced she was a real Barbie doll."

Jack looked at Wes and Emily with a bit of curiosity, and Emily burst out laughing, "Oh, that's right. Those poor little girls. Wes really had them convinced Barbies were based off real characters, and that I was the real Ballerina Barbie."

Jack chuckled at that, and when the check was dropped off, Wes reached for it. Jack waved him off, "No, no, I've got this," Jack said as he put on his glasses to study the bill. "Look, I was an ass earlier. I'm sorry. I should have given you more of a chance. Emily, I'm glad you two are happy. I really mean that."

Emily looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Dad. Neither Wes nor I are planning for this to end; we see this for the long haul."

Jack sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, I thought that same thing once."

Emily sighed as she shook her head back at Jack, "Dad, we've discussed all that before. It's in the past. I'm happy you are trying to get your life on track now. I'm happy we are in a better place now. Look at it this way; with Wes here, I'll be here more often, and then we can maybe all go to dinner?"

Jack nodded his head as he sighed the credit card slip, "I would like that, Emily. Maybe I'll see about coming to New York sometime too."

"I would like that, too, Dad," Emily smiled. "I know I'll be back in March and April, so you can plan on seeing me then."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Wow, March and April-you really are crazy about this guy."

Emily smiled at Wes and then looked back at her dad, "I am Dad, but that's not exactly why I'm coming back then. We can still plan to get together okay?" Emily asked dodging the rest of the question.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What aren't you telling me about March and April?"

Emily sighed, and Wes squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Well, Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan are coming down in March, and then Mom is getting married in April."

Jack's face grew red, and he looked liked he was ready to explode. He saw the panicked expression on Emily's face and quickly calmed himself as much as he could to muster out, "Oh. Well, ready to go?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Dad-" Emily started to say.

Jack waved her off, "I'll see you in March and April. That's fine. Wes, it was good to meet you, really. Be good to her. Emily, princess, be safe going back to New York," Jack said as he tapped Wes on the shoulder and hugged Emily. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well, I'll be going. Big case to work on," and he waved as he turned to leave.

"It's kinda sad," Wes said as he broke the silence and started to escort Emily out. Emily turned to him, with a questioning look. "I mean, it's kinda sad he ruined so much. Man, drinking and gambling-it's sad it can do that much damage, you know? I hate that for you, Em. I never, ever want to do anything that could hurt you like that. Your mom's a tough cookie for putting up with that for so long. And, as we've seen, it's something she'll most likely have to keep dealing with, even with her distance from him. I'm just glad that I, my dear, can be here for you now. You don't have to battle it out with him alone," Wes pulled Emily into his side.

Emily looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and stopped them as they walked out the door to the restaurant, "Thank you," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you for that," and she leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Wes pulled her tighter, "Okay, come on. I know you probably want to stop by your mom's house and let her know everything went okay. She'll worry about you, and you'll stew about things until you talk to her. Let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

Emily and Wes soon found themselves back at the airport, putting Emily on the plane to go back to New York. They had a fantastic visit, but two weeks had gone by too quickly. Wes, who had taken a few hours off work to drop off Emily at the airport, had left early enough to walk Emily into the airport and sit with her at a coffee shop before she had to go through security. Neither wanted to say good-bye; they were prolonging the inevitable.

Emily was stirring her tea, staring blankly at it when Wes broke the silence, "Look at it this way, Babe, it's just 21 days until we see each other again," Wes said with a half-smile as he grabbed Emily's fingers. He pulled them up and kissed them, causing Emily to finally look up from her tea.

"I know," her eyes twinkled. "Thing is, I've never felt this way before about anyone. I know we have only been dating a few months now; honestly, it sounds crazy, but I need to tell you this, Wes. I love you. I love you so much, it hurt," she smiled at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't know, but maybe it's because we are both getting older that we're able to figure this out, but I love you very much, and I hate that I have to leave."

Wes got up from his side of the bistro table and walked to Emily, putting both hands on the side of her face and kissing her passionately, with a huge smile. "I love you too, Emily Raydor, so much."

Emily smiled up at him, as he put his arms around her. She looped her arms around him as well. He kissed the top of her head before taking a step back to look at her.

"I have been feeling it too," Wes admitted, "I didn't want to scare you away, but yes, I really love you. I think my five years undercover has allowed me to put my life into perspective. At first, I didn't want to jump into something for the sake of a relationship, but there's a chemistry between us I can't explain. I hate that you have to leave right now, but I am confident we can make this work and figure it out."

Emily, with tears still in her eyes, looked up at him, "You think this can still work? I am not worried about you finding someone else; I'm am terrified about leaving you. I want to be around you. I hate the idea of not being able to kiss you good-bye each morning. Let's be realistic; I know what your job is like. I know each day is precious and could be the last. I hate not being able to see you each day."

Wes nodded, "I know. I won't try to sugar coat my job. I know you get it. I hate that I can't be there to rub your feet when you get home from a very long day of rehearsal. I hate that I can't see you perform all your shows. I hate that I cannot cook a good meal for you. I hate no one is there to order popcorn for you at the movies," Wes smiled.

Emily smiled back and put his hands in hers. "I promise we will figure this out. I had to tell you how I felt before left. The rest will fall into place. I couldn't go with things left unsaid. Someone gave me that advice," Emily said with a half-smile.

"Oh, really," Wes sat back in his chair, "been talking to Nicole again, I see," he teased.

Emily shook her head, "No, not Nicole this time. I talked to my mom," she smiled up at him.

Wes dropped his arm and his face turned pale, "You talked to your mom about us?" he asked.

Emily smiled and nodded, "Um hm," she replied, "I did. Don't look so shocked. We talk about a lot of things, and don't worry. She likes you. She likes you a lot."

Wes smirked, "Oh really? She does huh?"

Emily nodded again, "Yes, she said you're a great detective, but she's not too happy about this," Emily waved her hands between herself and Wes indicating the two of them.

Wes' smirk expression dropped, "She's not?"

Emily's smile broadened, "No, I'm just messing with you, "she giggled.

Wes shook his head, "You had me worried."

Emily smiled back, "I know. That was the plan. No, she actually really likes you and thinks we are good together. She told me to follow my heart. She also said I shouldn't wait, that sometimes in life, things happen. She opened up to me a lot about Andy and said she thought she'd lost her chance with him. She said she held back for so long, and then he got injured. That forced her to see what had been in front of her for quite awhile; it forced her to open her eyes and follow her heart. She told me not to make the same mistake. She also said that had she not been so stubborn, she and Andy could have had even more time with each other. I'm glad for her now, and I don't want to waste any time with you, Wes. I love you, and I want to figure this out."

Wes took Emily's hands in his again and began drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand with his finger, "I want all of that. I want you, Emily. Let's get you back to New York and figure out where we go from here. In three weeks, we can hopefully make some decisions. How does that sound? Three weeks, and I'll be there. Then, you are here for some time in both March and April. All doable. We can do this."

"We can," Emily smiled and stood. "I hate that I have to go," she told him. "This has been amazing, and I am so glad we are on the same page."

Wes took her in his arms, "Me too. We can keep the same schedule and call each other after work. Who would have thought we'd both get home from work at the same time?" he smiled.

Emily giggled, "I know. Okay, I really have to go. Three weeks. Be safe and keep an eye on Mom and especially Andy. He's old; make sure you chase down any suspects. Lord knows Provenza won't do it, and Andy's too stubborn to admit he doesn't need to be doing it. Keep an eye on everyone."

Wes cut her off, kissing her deeply. He picked up her bags and walked her to the security line. He kissed her again, and he smiled at her, "I'll watch out for your family. Three weeks."

Emily got in line and once through security, she turned back and waved at Wes through the glass. Soon, she was gone.

Wes made his way back to work. He was feeling a bit out of it. On one hand, he was elated. Emily loved him, and he loved her. He, the average guy detective had the girl, not just any girl, but the beautiful professional ballerina. On the other hand, he was deflated. His beautiful ballerina was on her way across the country, and he wouldn't be able to see her, to hold her hand, to sit with her, to kiss her, for three weeks.

Wes arrived at his desk and began putting his stuff away. He looked at the new pictures he'd proudly displayed on his desk, smiling at them. He had a picture of the two of them on the ski slope, one from her ballet production where she was all dressed up, holding the flowers he'd brought her, and one from the ski trip that had the two of them in a giggling embrace while Meghan pounded them with snowballs. He remembered the day he'd put up his photos and shook his head. Provenza had given him crap.

"Oh, here we go," Provenza had said, "Dating Game has caught a girl. Do I really have to sit here and look at that?"

Wes had chuckled and looked at Provenza, "Would you rather I put up the whole family picture with the Captain and the Lieutenant in it? Would you rather look at their faces on my desk?"

Provenza raised his eyes at Wes and shook his finger at him, "Point taken."

Later on that day, Provenza had stopped behind Wes as he was leaning over his computer and mumbled, "The kid is pretty cute, and your ballerina is quite the catch." Wes had chuckled at the big teddy bear.

Now, as the team was starting to file back in from the warrant they had served, among other business, Wes looked at his photos again and smiled at Emily's face looking back at him. He looked up when he heard Sharon's footsteps.

Sharon was walking in next to Andy, and the two were discussing some documents, probably something from the warrant. He caught her eye as she looked over and saw he'd returned from the airport.

"Everything go okay?" she asked.

Wes nodded, "It did, and Captain, thank you."

Sharon looked puzzled and turned to look at Andy. He also had a puzzled expression, so Sharon glanced back at Wes and said, "For what?"

"Advice," Captain, "for good advice."

Andy smiled, understanding the implication. Apparently, Sharon had told him about her conversation with Emily.

Sharon smiled, almost hiding it behind her paperwork and nodded, continuing her way with Andy, deep in discussion over the documents at hand.

Wes' phone alerted him to a text, "Boarded the plane, getting ready for takeoff. Talk to you tonight. Never forget I LOVE YOU."

Wes smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. His nightly phone call couldn't come soon enough.


	36. Chapter 36

The next few weeks, Emily and Wes found themselves in an "autopilot" mode-work, talk all evening, sleep, repeat. Work was going well for both. Neither wanted to admit that they couldn't envision leaving their job to move across the country for the other. They'd talked about it, a lot. Wes didn't want Emily to give up her career in New York for him. He knew she'd worked so hard to get there, and it was New York City after all. Anyone who is anyone dreams of making it in New York City. His Emily had done that, and he couldn't imagine asking her to leave it. At the same time, Wes couldn't see himself leaving Los Angeles. Truth be told, Emily couldn't imagine it either. Los Angeles would always be home; her family, now Wes included, lived there. She liked the idea of Wes being in her mom's division because it allowed him to keep an eye on both her mom and Andy. Neither were getting any younger, and after the last couple of years, Emily knew either one could have a health scare. Andy had been pretty healthy, and then suddenly, in a year span, he was very ill on two occasions. Emily liked knowing Los Angeles was home. She'd always want to come home. Wes loved Los Angeles too, Emily knew, and for him, it was also home. So, the two continued to talk, exploring their options.

"Em, we are doing a pretty good job of balancing things right now, don't you think?" Wes had asked her as they spoke on Facetime late after work.

Emily nodded, "We are. It's not fair to ask either of us to give up our life for the other. We're definitely doing a good job of trying to make room for both lives. Traveling back and forth works."

Wes sighed, "For now. Emily, what happens when that gets old?"

Emily frowned looking at him on the computer, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay? Now, tell me about Mom and Andy's new place."

Sharon and Andy had closed on a new house in the short time Emily had gone back to New York. They were moving into it in a couple of weeks, and they had already taken Rusty, Gus, and even Wes by to look at it. Andy had also taken Provenza, but Wes had been included in the "kids" visit with Rusty and Gus. It was the perfect house for them. The master bedroom was on the first floor, with three bedrooms upstairs. It had a pool, and it was very modern with a Southern California look on the outside. Rusty had liked the garage apartment the best. It was a bit big, but that just gave all the family room to spread out when visiting.

"I like the house a lot," Wes began and continued to tell her about the place. When she visited in March, she would get her first glimpse at the new house. "The team decided to help them move as a housewarming type gift. You should hear Provenza complaining already. He said he'd direct traffic by sitting in the front yard, and he expected Andy to provide beer for him while sitting there."

Emily giggled at that, "Well, that sounds very much like Andy and Provenza. It will be strange seeing Mom in a new house, strange that it's a house she shares with Andy. I just got used to the fact she was living in the condo, then she brought Rusty in, and then she added Andy. Now, it's all new. Strange, but I'm happy for her."

Wes nodded, "Yeah, it got me thinking. I want to get out of this apartment. I think I should buy something too. It's time. I'm over 30 and yeah, I need to grow up. What do you think?"

Emily's eyes grew wide, "Really? You want to buy something? Like what? House? Condo? What?"

Wes pursed his lips, thinking, "I'm not sure. I think I'll know it when I see it. With work so crazy, I'm thinking something like a townhouse where there isn't a lot of upkeep. Some are pretty good sized. I'm also thinking something closer to the beach-not on it, but closer. Some of my favorite times with you are walking on the beach."

Emily smiled, "Well, I can think of some of my other favorite times, but yeah, for location sake, the beach area is nice-a bit away from the concrete jungle. So, you really are thinking of buying something?"

Wes nodded, "I am. Guess your parents are a good influence," Wes smiled. "So, what do you say? Care to house hunt with me?"

Emily smiled, "You want my opinion?"

"Of course," Wes chuckled. "I mean, who else is going to help me set it up and decorate? Plus, you know, I figured you needed a closet to hang your stuff when you visit, so I'm offering one if I find a place."

Emily chuckled, "Really? Well, I had just planned to hang my stuff at Mom's new house. You said it was big."

Wes smiled back at her, "Okay, you got me. Yes, I want you to help me pick it out. Even with us living on opposite coasts, I want your opinion. I want you to stay with me when you visit. I want this place to feel like a home to you. So, what do you say?"

"I would love to help you," Emily smiled. "Please don't ask Andy for advice on a realtor," Emily joked.

Wes chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. That story is still going strong at work. I wasn't even with the team then, and I feel like I know the story by heart. Okay then, well, why don't I start looking at properties and find a realtor. I was talking to Lieutenant Tao at work, and he suggested I get pre-approved for my mortgage first. He also said it was a good time to buy with interest rates low. I've got a lot saved, so I think this is a good time."

"You asked Mike for realty advice?" Emily asked puzzled. "Why?"

Wes shook his head, "That guy is a walking encyclopedia. He knows everything about everything, and I'm not even joking."

Emily nodded her head, "I know. I've heard that. Okay, that sounds like a plan. You can send me some of the stuff you like, and I'll be glad to give some feedback. Maybe if you are still looking when I come there in March, we can look at some together?" Emily suggested.

"I'd like that. I also think you should bring some extra stuff, you know, to fill up the closets at my new place. It will look empty otherwise," Wes smiled sneakily at her.

Emily laughed, "I'll see what I can do. Now, let's talk about what you want to do on your visit."

Wes' visit to New York went as well as they could have expected. The couple had a great time sightseeing and catching up. Wes was starting to feel at home in New York, not that he could see himself living there.

"You know," he had said one evening as they walked back to her apartment after dinner, "one really good thing about you living here is that it always feels like a mini-vacation when I visit. I'm starting to not just feel like a visitor, but seeing you at my East Coast home."

Emily nodded, "I know what you mean. It's almost like we are movie stars with a West Coast and an East Coast place."

Wes stopped, turned, and looked at her, "That's how we need to think of this. We just have two homes. Honey, lots of people have to be apart for work. They always come home-we just have two homes. Military, businessmen, truck drivers-lots of people are always on the go. We can do this."

Emily leaned up and kissed Wes, "I like the way you think. You're right. So, let's continue our visit in our cozy, romantic, East Coast home," Emily smiled at him as she pulled his hand along, dragging him to what they now called their apartment.

February turned into March, and soon, Emily was heading west for a few days to see her family. Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan were driving down for a long weekend to discuss wedding plans-wedding plans for both Sharon and Andy's wedding as well as Ricky and Lauren's wedding. Emily was coming into town because the girls were picking out a simple bridesmaid type dress for Sharon and Andy's wedding. Sharon had also suggested that Lauren look at wedding dresses too, so Emily was excited about her girl weekend. Of course, she was also ecstatic at the thought of seeing Wes. As her plane landed at taxied to the gate, she turned on her cell phone to let Wes know she'd landed. She was greeted with several incoming text messages as she fired up the phone.

"I'm sorry. Duty calls. Dead body, gotta work. Will have someone there to pick you up. Know I would rather be anywhere else. Love me. "

Emily sighed, reading the text. She couldn't be too surprised; they'd been lucky on her other trips out here to not be too involved in any one case. Such was the life of a detective, a life she knew all too well from her mom. Well, with Wes out of commission, that also meant her mom and Andy would be too. Emily knew Sharon was taking off the weekend to dress shop, but it was only Thursday morning; she apparently had a lot of free time on her hands. Emily took her time getting off the plane. Without Wes there, without anyone there to get her, she wasn't feeling as spunky as she had been. She slowly gathered her things and made her way to baggage claim. She had brought one bag, but she'd stuffed it to the max. Wes wasn't kidding when he had asked her to bring stuff to keep in Los Angeles. She knew it would make her feel a little more settled. He'd taken to leaving toiletries at her place, as well as his heavy coat and a few sweaters. That stuff wasn't needed as much now, but he had no use for it in Los Angeles, and at least he had some things at her place. Slowly, they were combining their lives in two homes.

As Emily exited the secure area of the airport, she checked the board for baggage claim and began walking that way. A few steps later, she felt like someone was right behind her, so she whipped around, ready to corner the person.

"Whoa! I come in peace," Gus said, chuckling, holding up his hands.

"Gus! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here," Emily replied, catching her breath. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still in New York mode, watching my back at every turn."

Gus continued to chuckle, "Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you were aware of your surroundings. I called your name back there, but I guess you didn't hear me. Wes called and said you needed a ride."

Emily smiled, "He did? He called you? Thank you. Yes, I do need a ride. I guess I need a ride to Mom and Andy's house? No sense in hanging at Wes' place with him on a case. "

"Well, your chariot awaits. Rusty's outside driving around with the car. It was cheaper than parking. This places charges a lot to park and come in. Do you have a bag?" Gus asked.

Emily nodded, "Yes, just one. Thanks, Gus, for getting me."

"Anytime. We're family," Gus shrugged.

Rusty and Gus dropped Emily off at Sharon and Andy's new house, and then both headed off to class and work. It was a bit strange to her to see all her mom's furniture, now mixed with Andy's stuff in this new house. It felt strange, yet familiar. She enjoyed walking around, taking in the place. She especially enjoyed all the pictures. Sharon and Andy had found a place for all the pictures, pictures of all the kids from when they were young, pictures of the grandkids, pictures of all the new family members-it was truly a home, a combined home.

Emily took some time to sit down and text Wes, "Made it to Mom's place. Thanks for sending Rusty and Gus to get me. Almost took out Gus-he surprised me-not his fault, haha. Going to crash here since you aren't at home. Hope you finish soon."

Emily waited a few minutes and didn't hear back, so she made her way to the kitchen in search of lunch. She was starving after her cross-country adventure. After she ate, she crashed in front of the television where she didn't plan to, but ended up falling asleep. It wasn't until her phone text went off, that she realized she'd been asleep. She sat up, checked the phone, and she realized it had been two hours. Wes was just now returning her text.

"Sorry, was in with a witness. Glad you made it. Not looking good to get home tonight. Wish I was with you. Maybe hang out with Nicole? Your parents are stuck here too."

Emily sighed and realized she needed to find something to occupy her day. So far, this trip wasn't turning out like she'd hoped.


	37. Chapter 37

Emily spent Thursday evening hanging out with Nicole and the boys. They had ballet, so Emily tagged along, enjoying herself immensely.

"Nicole, they have improved so much just since I was here before!" Emily exclaimed as she watched the boys. "They sure are cute."

Nicole smiled and nodded, "Thank you. They were so excited when I told them you were back in town. They told me that they wanted you to see two things-ballet practice and their cannonballs into Grandma and Grandpa's pool," Nicole chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure they can do a cannonball," Emily nodded her head, "So, tell me about this dress shopping."

The two girls talked for awhile about the upcoming dress shopping. Saturday was blocked for it; Sharon had made sure to take off the weekend, but Emily didn't know how all of that was going to work now that they were deep into a case. She hoped to see her family while here, and she knew that while it was no one's fault, it was a disappointment so many of her family members were working.

"How are things with Wes? Last time we spoke, you said he had looked at several townhomes," Nicole asked Emily without taking her eyes off the boys practicing in the studio.

Emily smiled at the mention of his name, "Things are good. I was really hoping to see more of him, but I know that's the way it is. We have plans to look at two he likes a lot on Sunday. Hopefully, we still can. Nicole, I am so in love with him. How do you know if he's the one?" Emily inquired.

Nicole tore her eyes away from the boys to look at Emily. She could see Emily was in love; her face radiated it, but she could also see the struggle of trying to find her way in that love, "You just know. You can't imagine your life, good or bad, without that person. You accept him for everything, or in my case, everyone he brings to the relationship," Nicole smiled as she nodded toward the boys, "You want the rest of your life with that person. That's how you know." Emily nodded, thinking, and Nicole continued, "Seems like you may have found him," as a small smile broke on Nicole's face.

"I'm thinking so," Emily started, "but, things are still up in the air about work and stuff."

Nicole shrugged, "Well, that is important, but it will work itself out. If he's the one, it will happen."

The two continued to watch the boys, both pondering what had been said. A text interrupted Emily's thoughts.

"No progress, other than to say I'll be here late, maybe all night. I'm sorry. Love you."

Emily sighed, and that cause Nicole to look over at her. Nicole saw the phone in Emily's hand, "Still at work?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, doesn't sound like he'll be home anytime tonight."

Nicole patted Emily's hand, "I'm sorry. I know it's not the same, but I have two guys who would adore hanging out with you tonight," to which Emily and Nicole smiled at each other and turned their attention back to the boys in dance class.

Emily woke up early Friday morning to a car starting. She slid out of bed and looked out the window to see Rusty heading off to class. She looked at her phone-no messages, so she sent Wes a quick text.

"Any update?" she typed.

Wes took a couple of minutes, time in which Emily was busy checking her email, but he replied back, "No, long night here. We are making progress, but slowly."

Emily sighed and looked at the clock. It wasn't even seven yet, so she decided to shower, dress for the day, and take the team some food. They had to eat; they'd been there all night. She sent a text back to Wes telling him the same so he would make sure to pass along the word that food was on the way.

A bit later, Emily made her way into the Murder Room, weighed down in bags and bags of food. She'd made a stop at a favorite breakfast place, where she could get bagels, doughnuts, a huge fruit salad, and an egg and spinach casserole she knew her mom and Andy liked. Wes, she knew, would eat anything; the doughnuts would probably be his favorite, but that was because he had a sweet tooth, she had discovered. She also picked up a carafe of coffee and one of tea for everyone.

"Good morning," she smiled looking at all her family and friends, hard at work around the board.

The entire group, turned and offered her a good morning and plenty of smiles. Wes came right over and enveloped her in a huge hug. More right now wouldn't be appropriate. "Missed you," he whispered to her. "Glad you came down here."

He backed up to help her setup all the food, during which Andy came up behind her, "Hi sweetheart," he smiled and hugged her. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome, Andy. Couldn't have you pass out here again," she joked.

Andy rolled his eyes, and he grabbed two plates from the stack of paper ones Emily had brought. Soon, he had filled both plates with the casserole and split the bagel between the two.

"Your mom is in the electronics room," he said, "I'll go tell her, along with Buzz, we have food. Amy is finishing up with a witness, so she should be out soon."

"Emily!" Emily heard and turned to see her mom rushing toward her. Julio had snuck into the room to tell Sharon Emily had arrived, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorry we caught a case."

Emily smiled back, "I understand. At least you have a hot meal here now," she said as she handed her mom the plate Andy had made up for her.

"Mmmm, thank you. Smells delicious. I'm sorry we don't have much time to talk. We're making a lot of progress on our case. I promise I will be home tonight. Andy, Wes, I'm not sure, but Chief Howard said my time off started after 5:00, and he's holding me to it," she smiled.

Emily nodded, "I understand. I was planning on getting some of the food ready for tomorrow's dinner for you. I also will make sure the spare rooms are made up for Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan if you want."

Sharon sighed, "Oh that would be great! Thank you. Listen, honey, I need to get back to work, but I promise, tomorrow, I will be there for dress shopping," and with that, Sharon was gone.

Emily turned to find Wes back at his desk, standing over it, going over some paperwork. She walked up to him, and he turned to her and smiled, "This is not how I saw the weekend going," he said as he took her hands.

Emily nodded, "I know. Duty calls. I wish we had more time to chat, but I know you are busy. I'm going to head back to Mom and Andy's place to get things ready for the weekend. Call me when you can," she said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at her and nodded.

Friday afternoon, Emily spent getting things ready at the house. She'd been texting Lauren and Ricky all afternoon, and they were due in just around seven. They had left after lunch, Ricky working a half day, Lauren finishing her classes for the day, and they had taken Meghan out of school early to make the drive down. They had said traffic hadn't been too bad, but there was no telling how traffic would be as they got into Los Angeles. Emily had prepared dinner for them and for any of the other family members who happened to float in. Emily wasn't much of a cook, but she could follow directions and made Andy's lasagna recipe. That had become a favorite at the house with the whole family. After deciding on it, she'd inventoried the kitchen and made a run to the store. Now, she was ready to put it in the oven and planned to serve it with a salad, garlic bread, and brownies. She had made brownies mainly for Meghan. Emily didn't know for sure, but she suspected Meghan would like brownies-what kid didn't? Emily made a mental note to find out what treats Meghan did like so she could be prepared the next time she was around Meghan. Emily had taken an instant liking to the little girl and thought that it was sweet that Meghan had started calling her, "Aunt Emily" while she wasn't her aunt. The family, with Lauren's blessing, had decided that aunt and uncle would be the best names for the kids and that Pops and Gigi worked for Andy and Sharon. The little girl didn't have any extended family and didn't yet realize what an amazing one she was gaining. In the absence of biological aunts, uncles, and grandparents, she was getting them, along with Ricky and Lauren acting as her parents.

Shortly after seven, Emily was greeted with the doorbell and ran to it, to find a very bubbly Meghan waiting, "Aunt Emily!" she squealed as she threw her arms around her.

"Hi kiddo! I'm so glad you are here. Come on in," she told her as she looked up to see Lauren and Ricky following behind, weighed down with bags. "Hey you two-good to see you," Emily smiled. "Let me help you. Anything else in the car?"

Ricky smiled at her, "Hey Em, no, this is the last of it. Meghan's Barbie blowup can stay in the backseat. We've got everything else here," he said as he walked in behind Lauren.

Lauren put her stuff down and turned to Emily, "Emily, hi! I'm so glad to finally come down here to LA."

The trio exchanged greetings and went in search of Meghan. They found her in the backyard with her head up to the fence, looking at the pool, "Lauren, there's a pool!" she squealed.

Lauren laughed, "Yes, I know. Remember, that's why you and Ricky went to the mall for a swimsuit the other day? Your old one was too small."

Emily glanced toward Lauren and Ricky, giggling, "The image of Ricky picking out a little girl's swimsuit-yeah that's priceless."

Ricky smirked at her, "Well, I'll have you know I picked out the pink one, but she told me that pink was no longer her favorite color. It's now blue because as she told me, 'Aunt Emily said she liked blue.' so, there you go-already an influence on her."

Emily giggled, "I can't believe she remembered that. She asked me my favorite color when we built a snowman. That's too funny."

"Where are Gigi and Pops?" Meghan said, now walking into the house to look for them.

"Meghan, remember we told you that they were catching a bad guy and might not be home much," Lauren followed her. "Why don't we get you up to your room?"

Emily showed the little family where they could stay, and while she finished with dinner, Lauren made sure Meghan got a bath and ready for bed. She could eat in her pajamas. Ricky came into the kitchen to chat with Emily.

"Nice house they found," Ricky said as he walked around looking at things. "It's a bit weird seeing all of Mom's stuff mixed with Andy's," Ricky continued.

Emily nodded and looked at her brother, "I know. I thought the same thing. Neither one has been home since I got here. The case is pretty bad. I saw them, along with Wes, for about 15 minutes this morning when I took them food."

Ricky whistled, "Wow, that's a tough one. Any end in sight?"

Emily nodded in the negative, "Not that I have heard. Mom promised she was coming home tonight because she was off tomorrow, but no idea about that."

The group enjoyed their dinner, and soon, it was time for Meghan to head to bed. Sleep for her might be questionable after she polished off three brownies. Apparently, Emily had guessed correctly; Meghan loved brownies. Meghan was delighted with the room they had her staying in; Sharon and Andy had bought a few Barbies, a Barbie car, and a very small Barbie house for her to play with when she visited. Their grandson had discovered it when they were at house not too long before, and they had thrown a fit, thinking the Barbies were for them. Meghan was delighted and had several in bed with her.

The three heard the garage door around 10:30, as they had spent the evening catching up with each other. Sharon came in, obviously very tired, but smiling at the sight of her kids. After they all greeted her, she informed them the case was almost closed.

"We have our suspect in custody," she started, "but it will probably take them another couple hours to finish that up. Provenza said he'd send everyone home for a few hours, but then they are all planning to be back at work by noon to finish up the paperwork. So, Andy and Wes should still be able to join us for dinner tomorrow night," Sharon recounted.

"That's good Mom, but you look beat," Ricky said concerned.

Sharon waved him off, "I'm fine. Nothing new. I am hungry," she added.

"I made lasagna," Emily piped up.

Sharon turned to Emily with eyebrows raised, "You made lasagna? I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you've never been much of a cook."

Emily smirked at her, "Yeah, takes one to know one. I can follow a recipe, Mom. It's Andy's lasagna, and there's plenty of it for you, with salad too."

Sharon's eyes perked up, "Oh, Andy's lasagna-that sounds divine. I think I'll shower first, and then I can eat. We have a big day tomorrow, shopping and dinner. Emily, is your father still planning to come to dinner?" Sharon asked as she started to walk toward her bedroom.

Emily looked back down the hall at Sharon and nodded, "Yes, I spoke to him last night. He said he wouldn't miss dinner with all of us at your new house, but I'm not sure he was being kind in that statement," Emily admitted. "He sounded a bit sarcastic."

Sharon sighed and nodded, "Well, for your sake, for Ricky's sake, I hope Jack does come, and I hope he will behave himself. Otherwise, we might all wish we were stuck working in the Murder Room."


	38. Chapter 38

The doorbell rang, and Emily sprang to open it. It was Saturday evening, and she still hadn't seen Wes. Both Jack and he were due to arrive any minute for dinner. The day had been a fun one, one that Emily had enjoyed despite still not seeing Wes. The girls had been shopping all day; it had been successful. Sharon, Emily, Lauren, and Meghan had met Nicole at a dress shop where the girls all found something to wear to Sharon and Andy's wedding in April. The girls had settled on a very light purple, simple dress they knew would look good in pictures. Andy was going to be wearing a suit, as were the brothers, and Sharon had found a very simple ivory dress with a bit of lace over it. The wedding was going to be simple, yet classy. They had even found a coordinating dress for Meghan; Sharon had agreed she needed one to go with the rest. She, after all, was family now too. So, the dress shopping for Sharon's wedding had gone well, and they'd made even more progress with Lauren. She'd found a wedding dress. While they were at the dress shop looking at the purple dresses, Lauren fell in love with one she saw hanging there. She'd only just started looking and had no idea what she wanted, but after Emily convinced her to try it on, it was evident this was the dress. Lauren had wanted to buy the dress herself, but Sharon had told her nonsense, in the absence of her own mother, Sharon, as the mother of the groom, would buy it, along with anything else that was needed. Emily had enjoyed the day, wondering if someday, she and Wes might get married. They had briefly discussed it, but with no real conclusion to their bi-coastal setup, they weren't ready to go there yet. Now, here it was, dinnertime, and Emily was glad she was finally going to see Wes.

She flung the door open, "Oh, Dad, hi," Emily said slightly disappointed, but still glad her dad had actually shown up.

Jack gave her a half wave, "Hi princess. Good to see you," he said as he stepped inside, kissing Emily on the head as he moved past her. Emily closed the door.

The doorbell had caused another person to come running, Meghan. She adored Wes and was hoping he was at the door too. She came running down the hall yelling, "Someone's here!" as she slid into Emily.

Jack's eyes grew large at the tiny figure. He did know about Meghan, but seeing her was a different story. She was adorable, Jack had to admit. He bent down to her level, where she was now standing at Emily's side.

"Aunt Emily, who's that?" Meghan asked.

"I'm Jack," Jack told her, "I'm Ricky and Emily's dad. You must be Meghan," he smiled at her.

Meghan gave him a big nod, "That's my name."

Jack chuckled and reached into the small bag he had in one hand, "Well, Meghan, I have heard about you and brought you something. Your Aunt Emily," Jack said as he looked up at Emily a bit puzzled by the term aunt, "used to have one like this one." Jack pulled a small blue stuffed bunny rabbit out of his bag and handed it to Meghan. Meghan's face lit up, "A blue bunny! Blue is my new favorite color!" and Meghan ran off to show her toy.

Emily chuckled, as did Jack. He stood back up, looking at Emily, "Aunt Emily?" he questioned.

Emily nodded, "Well, Dad, it's a bit complicated to explain that we're not really related-we're her brother-in-law's family, but when Ricky is acting more like a dad to her, well, it seems easy to tell her we're her aunts and uncles. That was a sweet gesture you bringing her the bunny."

As the two were talking, Sharon's voice could be heard walking down the hall, "Well, Meghan, aren't you the luckiest girl to have a new blue bunny," and she stopped as she entered the foyer to see Jack and Emily standing there. "Jack, hi, I didn't know it was you. Meghan said she had a new bunny, and I'm sorry, but I assumed Wes had brought it with him. Glad you could make it," Sharon plastered on a small smile.

"Sharon," Jack nodded at her, with now Meghan standing in front of Sharon and Emily at Jack's side. "Oh, I brought you this," he said as he handed her the gift bag. "You know, I thought it could be like old times and all. This always was your favorite."

Sharon peeked in the gift bag, as Meghan said, "Ohhh, Gigi, what is it?" Sharon looked up at Jack, "Jack this wasn't necessary."

Jack shrugged, "I still remember. Maybe we can all have a glass?"

Sharon sighed and shook her head, "Jack, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ahh, come on Sharon, one glass for everyone wont' hurt you. Your lapdog doesn't have to have any-by the way-where is he? I didn't see his car parked outside. Did he decide to make a run for it and not intrude on our family dinner?"

Sharon sighed and turned to glare at Jack, "Meghan," Emily jumped in, "Let's go show your bunny to Lauren and Ricky," she said as she turned to guide Meghan away from the argument that was about to happen.

"Jack, for your information, yes, one glass WILL hurt you. I'm not about to encourage that. Thank you for bringing it, but for tonight, I think it is best none of us partake. As for Andy, he's in the shower. We had a long case that took almost two days. He's been asleep since he got home this morning, and his car is in OUR garage, parked right next to mine. Regarding the family dinner, he's now my family, so if anyone is potentially out of sorts here, it's you. Now, you can come into Andy's and my home, be polite, greet your children and their families, or you can leave. You can also be polite and nice to Rusty; yes, I know he's not yours, but he's part of our family, and I won't put up with you being rude to anyone," and with that, Sharon crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"I'll be good," Jack raised his arms, "Now, where are my two kids?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and pointed, "They are all back by the pool. I'm sure you can find the way. I'm finishing up things in the kitchen."

Jack made his way to the backyard, where he was surprised to find everyone except Sharon and Andy gathered. He walked over to where Ricky was kneeling helping Meghan put on her swim goggles. He cleared his throat, "Uh, hi Ricky."

Ricky looked up, now noticing Jack was there, "Dad, hi,' he said as he stood. "Dad, this is Meghan," Ricky picked up Meghan, holding her on his hip.

Jack nodded, "I met her at the door and gave her a bunny."

Ricky nodded, "Yeah, right, sorry. Thank you for that. Meghan, this is my dad."

"Jack," Meghan said, "He said his name was Jack. Do I have to call him anything else?"

Jack looked at Ricky with a questioning glance, and Ricky just shrugged, "Up to you, Dad. She calls the siblings aunt and uncle. She calls Mom Gigi and Andy Pops, so up to you."

Jack thought a moment and shrugged, "I'm okay with Jack, or whatever."

Ricky turned back to Meghan's face, "Ok, Megs, you can call him Jack."

Meghan nodded and then motioned to be put down. She took off and jumped into the pool. Lauren, who had watched the encounter, took the opportunity to walk over to Ricky and Jack. As she approached, out of Jacks' line of sight, Jack noticed Ricky's face light up and turned to follow the source.

"Dad, this is Lauren," Ricky smiled, eyes glistening, "Lauren, this is my dad."

Lauren stuck out her hand to greet Jack, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Raydor. I've heard all about you."

Jack returned her handshake, "Oh, I know that can't be good," he chuckled. "Jack's fine."

Lauren nodded, and the trio started talking while watching Meghan in the pool. Sharon, now with Andy there too, walked outside, with a tray full of lemonades for everyone. She glanced around and was surprised to see that Wes had arrived in the chaos. His eyes caught hers, and he jumped from the lounge chair where he was sitting with Emily to help with the drinks.

"Wes, I didn't know you had arrived," Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, well, I got here just after Mr. Raydor did, and as I walked up, I could see all of you talking at the door, so just walked around and came in the pool gate," he told her.

Andy had walked up, as had Emily, and Andy replied, "Yeah, smart man, getting out of anywhere Jack is." Sharon sighed and looked at him, and he looked back, "Well, you know it's true," he shrugged. Wes and Emily talked to them another minute before returning to their chair.

"I have missed you so much this weekend," Emily smiled as she snuggled up to Wes. "I'm so glad you finished your case. How about I come unpack my full suitcase tonight?" she smiled up at him.

"Oh, I definitely think that's a good idea," he teased back, rubbing circles on her back. "Sorry I didn't get to see you today."

Emily smiled, "That's okay. Mom said you dropped off Andy around 4 AM?"

Wes nodded, "Yeah, your mom had taken his car home last night. Lieutenant Provenza gave us the option to stay and finish or go home, come back, and finish. We all decided to just plow through, so we ended up finishing after 3 AM. I knew Andy didn't have a car there, and the idea of sending Provenza out here-well, I knew both the old guys were tired. After I dropped him off, I don't think I was home 10 minutes before I passed out. I'm getting too old to go a couple days without sleep. I have no idea how your parents keep doing that."

Emily sat up when they saw Jack make his way over to talk to them. Jack sat down on the lounge chair next to where the two were sitting together, "Wes, Emily," he nodded. "Still together, I see."

Emily rolled her eyes, and Wes patted her arm to keep her cool, "Mr. Raydor, nice to see you," Wes said.

"I've decided you can call me Jack," he told Wes. "If the seven-year-old over there calls me Jack, you can too."

Emily chuckled, "Meghan's calling you Jack?"

Jack shrugged, "It's my name? Why?"

"No reason," Emily replied, "She just calls Mom Gigi and Andy Pops, like grandparents."

Jack sighed and looked back at the group, "Yeah, well, I'm not her grandparent, and I don't need to be referenced to anything like Flynn over there. He's already taken everything else that is mine."

"Dad, don't' start," Emily scolded him, "and really, Dad, your brought wine? You know you can't drink."

Wes raised his eyebrows at this and Jack waved her off, "Just trying to get in your mom's good graces again. Deep down, she still loves me. It is going to be a bit tougher than I anticipated to win her back. Everywhere I look in this place, I see Flynn's stuff. Pictures of Flynn, Flynn's kids, your mom with him-pictures of him all over her, it's going to be a bit of a challenge."

Wes shook his head, and Emily continued to scold him, "Honestly, Dad, I've always stuck up for you, but come on! Mom's divorced from you. She bought a house with another man! She's marrying that same man in less than a month. My goodness, we picked out dresses today. When are you going to let her go?"

Jack stood, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," as Wes moved from behind Emily to stand.

"Jack, I think it would be good if you would stay. Focus on Ricky and Emily. They both came a long way to see you, and I think you should talk to them. I'll go work on the food prep so you and Emily can chat," and with that, Wes nodded to Emily and walked away.

Wes walked over to the grill area where Sharon and Andy were huddled together, giggling and putting food on the grill, "Need any help?" he offered.

Sharon looked up and looked over to see Emily and Jack talking, "I'm sure we can find something. Looks like you are the one who needs the help. Is he causing problems?"

Wes nodded, "A bit, but I think I took care of that."

Andy chuckled as he flipped some chicken on the grill, "Good man, Nolan. I knew I liked you. Sharon just told me Jack brought wine for everyone."

Wes nodded again, "Yeah, he did, and that was one of our-discussions. It won't be an issue."

Sharon smiled, "Good. Thank you for being her-for us-for Emily."

"Nowhere else I'd be," Wes replied.

Dinner continued and the rest of dinner went as well as could be expected. Meghan's innocence helped soften things and lighten the mood. By the end of dinner, everyone was ready to wind down for the night; it had been stressful.

"Rusty, what time does Gus finish tonight?" Sharon asked as the group was eating their cheesecake for dessert.

"He gets off at midnight," Rusty replied, "He's off tomorrow, so we are going to catch a movie."

Jack, sitting across from Rusty and next to Emily, asked, "Gus your boyfriend?" and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Jack, he is" Rusty replied. "That okay?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and Emily turned and glared at him. Jack, wanting to offer a snide comment, took the warning look from Emily and just replied, "Hadn't heard about him, that's all."

The group was in the middle of a discussion about Ricky and Lauren's wedding plans when both Andy and Wes' phone started ringing.

"Oh, that's not a good sign," Sharon sighed, smiled, and patted Andy's hand, as he stood and could be heard answering, "Flynn."

Wes stepped away from the table, talking as well. Both finished at almost the same time and looked at each other. They had a case. Sharon, still sitting, watched the interaction, and Andy turned back to her.

"We've got a," Andy started and then saw Meghan, who had been sitting on his lap and was now in his chair, "We've got a job at an address. I will call you, but doesn't sound like we will need you at work for a couple hours."

Sharon nodded, and Wes gave a sympathetic look at Emily. She sighed, stood, and walked over to Wes, "I know I should be grateful I got to see you a couple hours, but I have to say, I'm really frustrated," Emily told him.

Wes returned the frustrated look, "I know. Sorry, I won't be home again tonight. Best you stay here at your mom's house. I will make it up to you," he whispered as he kissed her. "Lieutenant, want a ride?" he asked Andy.

Andy looked at him and nodded a yes, holding up his finger, signaling for Wes to wait a minute. He knelt down next to Meghan, "I'm sorry Princess. Pops has to go to work and catch a bad guy."

"You already caught a bad guy," Meghan pouted.

Andy chuckled, "I did. There's another one."

"There's too many bad guys in Lost Angeles," earning a chuckle from the group, calling it Lost.

"Megan, my thoughts everyday," Sharon giggled.

Andy kissed her on the head, and Sharon stood to walk Andy out. Andy and Wes turned to the group, waving good-bye at everyone. Sharon followed Andy and Wes to the door, collecting the case details they hadn't been able to share in front of Meghan and promised she'd see the guys soon.

As she walked back outside, she overheard Jack saying, "So, now that our family is left here, let's enjoy some family time."

Sharon rolled her eyes, turned and walked back to the kitchen. She'd have to find a way to get rid of Jack and soon. Maybe Jack did have a good idea in bringing that wine over. If only she wasn't going to have to go into work, she might take to drinking all that wine just to get through the rest of the evening with Jack. For now, she'd leave Jack with the kids and hope that they could all be civil for at least a little while. Ricky's upcoming wedding, that was going to be a struggle to be civil to Jack through that.

Emily, sitting on the patio, was having her own pity party, wondering if she'd ever get more than a couple hours to spend with Wes. Her trip home was really a reality check into the life of a detective.


	39. Chapter 39

Emily woke up Sunday morning, very aware someone was in her room. She cracked open one eye to see a Barbie sitting directly in front of her, almost staring at her if that was possible. She then realized her hair was being brushed, and someone was humming. She opened both eyes to find a sweet, innocent face staring back at her, early as it may be.

"Hi Meghan," she whispered out trying to wake up, "What are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair. It's messy," Meghan said.

Emily chuckled at that, laughing because it was true and because Meghan was one to talk. She opened both eyes and started to sit up, "Meghan, could you hand me my phone?" Emily figured if the kid was going to wake her up, she could at least retrieve her charging phone.

Meghan retrieved the phone, and Emily saw that she'd missed a few text messages from Wes overnight. He'd sent the last one at 3 AM, stating that the team was at a stopping point for the night, and he was headed home. The text also continued that the team had to be back at work at 10 AM to continue with the case. Emily sighed, it didn't sound like they'd see each other again, which meant that there would be no house hunting today, and even worse, that meant that this whole trip was about to be a bust-as far as seeing Wes was concerned. She'd had a great time with her family, but she had a red-eye back to New York, so her time in Los Angeles was winding down fast.

Emily sat up and noticed that Meghan, while she had messy hair, had on a really pretty dress, "Meghan, your dress is so pretty. Why are you so dressed up?"

Meghan twirled around, "Pops and Gigi got me this dress. They had it hanging in my room here as a surprise. I'm wearing it to Mass. Lauren wanted to go and see Ricky's church here. It's your church, too, right? Pops and Gigi's church too? Rusty's church?"

Emily grinned at the sweet girl, "Yes, it is. I used to go there when I was your age too. The windows inside are so pretty."

"Will you come too?" Meghan asked.

Emily glanced back at her phone, thinking that she had no plans for the day to see Wes now, and then to Meghan again, "Of course, I'll come to Mass with you. I don't have anywhere else to be."

Morning turned into afternoon, which brought Nicole's family over for a pool party of sorts. Meghan had a great time playing with Nicole and Dean's boys. Ricky, Rust, and Gus enjoyed catching up with Dean, and the girls, who had spent all day Saturday together, picked up where they left off, chatting about everything. They were becoming fast friends. The only thing missing were the police officers of the family, still hard at work. Emily thought back to lunchtime; they had all stopped by the station with food for the team after Mass. She'd only gotten a few minutes to spend with Wes.

"You look gorgeous," he had said as he found her in the break room setting up the lunch spread they had bought.

She smiled as he walked over to her, opened her arms, and he kissed her as they embraced, "Oh, I've missed you," she had told him. "This weekend has been such a mess."

The two had made a lot of small talk while Emily was there for lunch. Wes had told her he'd cancelled the realtor for the afternoon, and they'd taken a couple of minutes to sit together and look at the townhomes he liked. It was a bit difficult to see everything in photos, but Emily did agree on her favorite with Wes. It wasn't the same as seeing the townhomes in person, but they were making the best of it.

Now, here in late afternoon, Emily smiled at the kids running around the pool area and shook her head at the thoughts she was having. Someday, she did want kids, but she definitely didn't want to bring kids into a situation where she and Wes couldn't even figure out about where to live. She was pretty sure she did want kids, a family, a husband, but was Wes that guy? Why couldn't life be easier? Why did she have to fall for a guy who lived 3,000 miles from where she did and worked. She'd done a lot of thinking over the last few days, and they were really about at a crossroads; soon they needed to figure things out.

By late afternoon, Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan had packed up and were on their way back to San Francisco. They would all be together soon for Sharon and Andy's wedding. Emily had showered again and was packing up her bag to head home. The bag full of stuff she was planning to leave in Los Angeles was sitting in her room. Wes had told her he'd pick it up after the case, but she was fully prepared for it to be sitting in its exact spot as it was now when she returned for her mom's wedding if things with Wes didn't seem to pan out. A few texts came into her phone all at once, and she picked it up to find, "Case still a mess. We're taking shifts overnight. Captain told me I was off from 6-10 tonight to get some rest. Coincidence? You need a ride to the airport? Be ready at 6:30-taking you to dinner first."

Emily smiled. Wes was really trying, despite some crazy work circumstances. Her mom was trying too. She knew Sharon didn't have to give Wes any time off, especially with her getting ready to head back to New York, but everyone was trying to help. She was almost halfway down the stairs with her bags when she heard the door open and looked to see Andy walk in. He looked tired, very tired.

Andy looked up to see Emily on the stairs, "Hi sweetheart," he smiled warmly. "Here, let me get your bags," and Andy placed them by the front door. "I'm sorry your visit has been such a mess. We've had a couple of crazy cases. Sharon sent me home for now, partially doctor's orders. She doesn't want me to pass out again," he chuckled and shook his head, "and, while I won't admit it to her, I do need to get some rest. I've barely slept in three days."

Emily smiled at him sympathetically, "Oh, I know, Andy. You look beat. I'm sorry I have to leave, but I can't believe when I come back, you'll be getting married. I'm so excited about that."

Andy brightened up at the mention of that, smiling back at her, "Me too, sweetheart. Me too. Listen, I believe Nolan had some time off this evening-"

Emily nodded and cut him off, "Yes, he's picking me up to take me to the airport. At least we'll have dinner together."

Andy gave her a reassuring smile and nod, "It's not easy, the life of a detective."

Emily sighed and nodded, "I know. It's also not easy only seeing each other once a month. I just wonder if I'm making the right choice, you know. Is it worth it?"

Andy put his arm around Emily and walked her to the living room, where he indicated she should sit, "I can't answer that for you, but I can give you some of my own experience. Em, sometimes the best things are worth fighting for, even when it seems hard or impossible. Sometimes those things don't happen overnight; they don't even happen quickly, but sometimes, they can take years. I have first-hand experience with that," he smiled as he chuckled.

Emily nodded, taking in what he was saying, "But everyone saw it-you and Mom are so good together. Everyone saw it. It just took Mom longer to figure it out. We knew she'd come around."

"Did we?" Andy asked, "Em, all I ever wanted was your mom, to be by her side. After we really got to be friends, I just wanted her. There were a couple of years I didn't know if she'd ever figure it out, as you say, that she would ever see it. I fought for it, not in a physical actual fighting way, but I kept being by her side, through the good and the bad-through the Rusty fits, the Jack blowups, the horrible cases, everything. She did the same to me, maybe even more than she imagines. All in all, in the end, we decided we are better together and worth it."

Emily looked into Andy's eyes and saw the love he had for her mom. She nodded, "Thank you. I have a lot to think about."

"Getting to this point with Sharon wasn't easy. She divorced your dad, something no one thought she would do. She had to regain her footing as a single woman. She had to admit that while she didn't need me around, she wanted me around. I had to make peace with my past, my mistakes. I had to make amends-and still continue to do so-with my kids and family. All of it is worth it; I get your mom," Andy smiled warmly.

Andy stood, patted her hand and looked into her eyes, "Know I love you like my own. And, you say everyone saw it between your mother and I. What makes you think the rest of us, the rest of your family, don't see it with you and Wes?" and with that Andy kissed her head and waved to her as he headed to the bedroom.

Emily sat there a few moments, taking in his words. Andy was so much of the father Jack wasn't. Everything he told her was out of love for her. Andy had become a good mentor to Wes; she had seen it. The two had become good friends, even in the wake of the awkward dating-the-stepdaughter relationship that was also there. Wes really respected Andy; he'd told Emily that, and Andy had taken Wes under his wing. Sharon had told Emily awhile ago that Provenza had really taken Rusty under his wing when he came into the team's lives years ago. Andy had done the same with Wes, mainly because he was sort of thrown into the father role with Rusty. Provenza could provide the mentorship; Andy had to provide the parenting. So, with Wes, Andy had found a role as a mentor, much like Provenza was to Rusty. She was glad the two men in her life had become such good friends. It warmed her heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Turning, she saw Wes entering the house, still knocking. Tired, but amazing Wes. Maybe he was worth it.

As Emily sat at the airport waiting for her late-night flight, she smiled thinking back over the last few hours. Funny how a few hours could make up for a somewhat lousy weekend. After Wes had found her on the couch, he came over and sat with her, kissing her, making up for lost time. Soon, the two of them found themselves making out on the couch like teenagers. They laughed when Wes told Emily that he didn't want Andy to walk in on them because he definitely wouldn't live that down at work. Emily agreed, and the two loaded all of Emily's bags for her trip. They'd gotten carried away, and time had slipped away, so any notion of a nice meal was gone. In Emily's opinion, that was fine. Their couch time had been worth it. Instead, the coupe found themselves stopping at a local hamburger joint, a favorite cop hangout. Emily didn't mind at all; in fact, she had a secret craving for junk food that Wes had discovered, so while not fancy, they enjoyed their greasy burgers. It had been a perfect meal, in her opinion.

Emily spent her flight, restless. She was torn between a life with Wes, which also meant a life on two coasts right now, or changing all that. The problem was she didn't know what to change. Did she change the person, in that, did she let go of him? Did she leave New York and keep Wes? Did she expect Wes to leave Los Angeles and move to New York for her? None of the options were good ones. She didn't want to do any of them. Problem was, she felt a future required something to change.

Wes never got any sleep during his "off" shift. After leaving Emily at the airport, he drove around until he found himself at the beach. He ended up walking and sitting in the sand, late at night. It was calming, and after his last few days, he needed that. Leaving Emily at the airport killed him. He wanted her with him all the time. He knew they were doing their best, but they'd always said they would figure it out. When would that be, he started to wonder to himself? He knew Emily had to be struggling with the same thoughts. He couldn't see a life in New York. It seemed silly; all their family was out West, and Emily loved her family. He was hopeful Emily might see a life out West, eventually, but he didn't know how long that would take. One thing he decided-life had to move forward. Living in limbo wasn't helping, and he'd lost so much of his life with his time undercover. So, he made a decision, one that in his heart, he'd already made, but he'd wanted Emily's blessing. He took out his phone and made a call. It was late, but not that late yet, especially for this.

"Jake, it's Wes. Yeah, about those houses. I want the Rosemead one by the beach," he said, listening to the voice on the phone, "No, I don't need to see it again. That's the one."


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow! Thank you again for the reviews. The story continues...**

The next couple of weeks were busy for everyone; the cases seemed to be piling up, Emily was busy with a new show, Wes' offer on the townhouse had been accepted, Sharon and Andy were gearing up for their wedding, Rusty and Lauren were both knee deep in their semesters, Ricky had stepped in as Meghan's softball coach-currently getting her ready for the season, and soon it was time for a wedding.

Emily's fight landed, and she smiled when she saw her text message, "Outside, driving around, text me when you come out, hot date ready."

After collecting her belongings, she made her way outside and spotted the car. Before she could get her bags situated, her date, or dates, had attacked her "Aunt Emily!" the boys yelled, still dressed from their latest dance rehearsal. "You came for Grandpa Andy's and Grandma Sharon's wedding!"

Emily smiled and hugged the two, glued to her leg, "Hey guys! Wouldn't miss it. Been waiting for this for years. Hi, Nicole," Emily smiled and hugged her soon-to-be stepsister.

Nicole giggled and returned the hug, "Hey you. I don't think anything could stop any of us from this wedding. Let's go. We still have time to swing by the dress shop and make sure yours is all set."

Nicole had picked up Emily because her flight had gotten in before the normal workday ended. Wes, Sharon, and Andy were all at work. Gus had gone into work for the night, and Rusty had a late class this semester. Plus, it gave the girls some good girl time and a chance to pick up Emily's dress. The other dresses had already been picked up; Emily's had needed further alteration. After the two cleared the airport traffic, they began to chat while the boys watched different planes taking off and on approach.

"So, tell me, how are things with your handsome detective?" Nicole inquired, a smile on her face.

"They are going pretty well," Emily started, "We both had a bit of a reality check after I was here last time. It was hard, the cases taking over while I was here. I mean, I get it, but it was hard. We can't just see each other a different day. I think we both did a lot of talking and a lot of thinking. The talking-well, we've talked to each other and others. Surprisingly, the one person we both seem to be able to talk to is Andy."

"My dad," Nicole raised her eyebrows and glanced to Emily, "Really? That surprises me."

Emily nodded, "Umm hmm, I think deep down he's a hopeless romantic, not that he would ever admit that with his tough guy exterior. Plus, he told me on the phone once that he had ulterior motives. He said that if I wasn't happy, Mom wasn't happy, which affected him, so he needed me happy to keep life in balance," Emily grinned, "Nicole, I know he was a lousy father to you for years, but he's definitely trying to make up for it now. He's been great. Wes has mentioned that he gets along best with Andy at work. Julio is his buddy-you know, out to dinner, get a drink guy-but Andy, Andy has been there for him to guide him and almost mentor him. I know Wes really appreciate it."

Nicole nodded and smiled, "Wow, I'm impressed. Things with Dad have gotten so much better these last several years, and I'm glad to see how good he is with the boys. Seems like the 'Sharon Effect' has now spread to Dad lending a listening ear."

The girls chatted and the boys chimed in as they ran errands for the wedding festivities. Emily had flown in on a Thursday afternoon. The wedding would be taking place on Saturday, so they had all day tomorrow to get ready. Sharon and Andy were both off tomorrow, but because the team would be short staffed, Wes was still working. He'd managed to negotiate a long lunch break, and that should still hold considering the team wasn't on call for the weekend due to the wedding.

Emily was meeting Wes at his new place, their place, he had told her. It has been just over three weeks since she had been in town, but he'd been busy. After his realtor had negotiated the price, the seller had asked for a quick sale. Luckily for Wes, he had the down payment accessible, and he'd done a lot of the mortgage pre-approval stuff thanks to LieutenatTao's advice. The sellers were already out of the place, and Wes had only officially gotten the keys earlier in the week. Emily was excited to see it, even as it sat mostly empty. Wes had spent his evenings off, with Julio and Buzz's help, moving what little he had. He and Emily had done some furniture shopping online from afar, and then he'd gone into the stores in the last couple of weeks to order some of the things he wanted to get. The rest, it would come with time. Emily was excited to meet him at the new house later in the evening, after she had dinner with Nicole and the boys. She'd see Sharon and the rest of the crew tomorrow, Ricky tomorrow night when he arrived, and Saturday, the wedding. It was going to be a busy weekend before she had to fly back on Sunday, but there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Wes picked up Emily at Nicole's house later that evening. He'd been stuck doing some paperwork, but at least it wasn't a case. When she greeted him at Nicole's door, his face definitely showed how glad he was to see her.

"I thought I'd never get done at work," he said as he pulled her outside to give her a proper kiss. "Careful, here, we have young, prying eyes that will be forever scarred to see Aunt Emily kissing a guy like that," he joked with her.

Emily smiled back at him taking his hand in hers, "Well, then we need to leave because I have every intention of kissing you, and you're right-my nephews don't need to see that."

"Come on; I can't wait for you to see the house," Wes said as he pulled Emily along with him, barely waving good-bye to Nicole.

The two arrived at the new townhouse, which was now just two blocks from the beach. Emily had to admit; it was perfect. Great location, nice exterior, good neighborhood. Perfect. Wes had paid a bit more than he'd wanted, but he'd save almost every penny of his paycheck the last five years, so he was ready to get settled. When they got out of the car, Wes pulled Emily toward the beach instead of the house.

"Come on, let's head to the beach before it gets too dark," Wes said as he pulled Emily toward the beach.

"Wes! Can't we go inside first?" she giggled. "I want to see the house."

Wes waved her off, "The house will be there and look the same in a few minutes. The beach won't. Come on the sun is setting, and I didn't move this close to the beach to only walk on it late at night, when you can't see anything."

The two walked arm in arm to the beach, enjoying being together. They had talked quite a bit over the last three weeks. No decision had been reached other than they didn't want to get rid of each other; they wanted to find a way to make things work. The beach was almost deserted at this hour. Wes had bought in a mostly residential area, so most the people on this stretch of beach were locals, and they were heading in for the night. The sound of the waves reminded Emily of one of the reasons she loved California.

"I miss this-the sounds, the quiet," Emily smiled. "New York is never quiet."

Wes chuckled, arm around, Emily, kissing the side of her head, "Yeah, but you love New York too. You love the noise, the hustle and bustle, the culture."

Emily shrugged, "I do, but I love you more. I'm still trying to figure out how to make this work, Wes."

Wes nodded as they continued to walk in the sand, "I know. I am too. I feel like we are making some progress, though, don't you?"

Emily thought and gave him a questioning look, "I don't know. Sometimes I think so, but other times-I'm not sure."

Wes turned and put his hands on her shoulders, "I know we are making progress. I bought this amazing house," he started to point out, "We know we love each other and don't want to give that up. The rest we can figure out."

Emily nodded, "I hope so. Clarity. Clarity is what we need."

"Well," Wes stated, "Can I possibly give you more clarity?"

Emily looked at him with a puzzled expression, "What did you have in mind?"

With that, Wes stepped back, got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring box he apparently had hidden in his jacket.

"Emily Raydor, I know we have only been dating several months. Some people think we might be crazy. Yeah, we are. We've had our challenges. We live 3,000 miles apart. We can agree on pizza toppings, yet we can't agree on where to live. You and I have talked about trying to move forward, trying to find our way. I don't want to find my way in life without you. I love you so much, everything about you. Whether we live here or there-we will figure it out. I love you. I've been told sometimes things worth having are worth fighting for, and I want you. I want a life with you, wherever that may be. So, Emily Raydor, I am asking, with the blessing of your mother, your day-after-tomorrow stepfather, and well-he refused to meet me for lunch-but I tried with your dad-with the blessing of your family, will you marry me?"

Emily had tears in her eyes and had pulled her hands up to cover her mouth. She was speechless and couldn't believe Wes, her Wes, was down on the sand in this perfect, sun set of an evening, asking to spend the rest of his life with her. Never in her life did she think this day would turn out like this. She nodded and continued to nod until she could form words, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Wes stood, forgetting to show Emily the ring, and kissed her. The two stood kissing on the beach for several minutes before Emily broke the silence, "So, umm, is there a ring or just a box?"

Wes smacked his head with his hand, "Ugh! I almost got it right. I rehearsed it in my head, and I almost got it right. I'm an idiot. I forgot to show you the ring."

Emily nodded, "Yes you did. I need to see it before I officially accept," she said as she wiggled her fingers at Wes.

Wes smiled, a huge smile at Emily as he fumbled with the box. Knowing Emily, she didn't like a lot of jewelry, much like her mother. He'd gotten her a platinum round solitaire, and it was beautiful. Wes had told Julio about it and taken him ring shopping. Yes, he went to Andy for advice, but there was no way he could take his father-in-law ring shopping. Julio had made fun of Wes, telling him he was on a spending spree-new house, furniture, diamond ring. Wes had replied that sometimes in life, you had to just jump, and this was one of those times.

Wes and Emily stood, embraced, for a while longer, as Emily looked at her beautiful ring.

She broke the silence, "I love my ring. I love you," she smiled. "You asked my family?"

Wes nodded, "Of course. Tradition. Plus, we already got the third degree from hiding the relationship; I couldn't hide this very well. I was too excited, so yeah, the whole team knows. They don't know it was happening today, but they know I asked your family to marry you. I stopped by your parents' house one evening and sat down with them. I think I told you I was out with Julio-sorry about that. I tried to ask your dad, but he told me he didn't want to quote, 'Have to share a meal with one of Sharon's puppets' if he didn't have to. I tried to tell him it was about you, but he said you were a big girl and whatever it was I thought was going on, you could handle it or talk to your 'new family' as he called it. I'm sorry; I tried with him. Julio and I picked out the ring two days ago, just after I closed on the townhouse."

Emily groaned into Wes' chest at the comment about Jack, "I'm sorry. Thank you for trying. He's worse than he ever was. I don't know how to change that, or if I can change that. It's the thought that counts, so thank you. Thank you for asking my mom and Andy. That means a lot."

"Anything for you. We'll figure out the rest, okay? Now, what do you say, Future Mrs. Nolan, to seeing our house?"

Emily nodded, as she pulled Wes toward her, "I'd say I need to check out the closet situation…"

Friday turned out to be a busy day for everyone. Wes and Emily decided to spring their engagement news on everyone at dinner. They didn't want to steal Sharon and Andy's thunder, but they also knew that both parties already were aware an engagement was coming. Plus, dinner tonight would be special. There would not be a formal rehearsal dinner, but instead, Andy was taking the whole family out to dinner, minus Nicole's boys and Meghan who had plans to stay with Julio and Buzz and have a mini-pool party, at a special place. Andy had booked Serve again to treat Sharon to their favorite, first date restaurant. He said it was special since it was where they had officially started their journey together. Provenza had given them grief about that, saying that if they wanted to eat where their journey began, they should have the family dinner in the Murder Room. The kids had all chuckled at that, when Sharon told them on the phone, but the plans were set for an evening at Serve. Wes and Emily thought that would be the perfect place to tell the family of their engagement. After all, it had been their first date too.

The two were the first to arrive at dinner. Wes had finished up with work early, and Emily had promised Sharon the private room they had reserved at Serve, would be ready. She and Wes were there early to make sure things were all set. Soon the rest of the family began filing in. Besides the Ricky and Lauren, Rusty and Gus, Nicole and Dean, Patrice and Provenza had been invited. Andy's son had wanted to come-the two were getting along much better, but the international company for which he worked, had him living in Australia for six months. He wouldn't be home until later in the fall.

Wes and Emily didn't have a plan for announcing their engagement; they decided to see where the evening took things. Emily had managed to keep her hand out of obvious sight, and with Sharon distracted with her own wedding preparations, it wasn't too hard to keep the ring out of sight. Hugs were exchanged as everyone arrived, and soon the group was seated. Wes somehow ended up seated next to Provenza, something he chuckled about, with Emily on his other side. He secretly believed Provenza really liked him, even with the dumb act he kept up at work. As dinner started, Provenza blurted out, "Oh, finally, Nolan. You did it. Thank you. I really didn't want to hear about your "Yes to the Dress" proposal anymore!"

The rest of the group quickly turned to Emily and Wes; they were busted. Emily glanced toward her mother, who seated next to Andy, looked even happier than she had moments ago. Sharon smiled back at Emily and quietly started clapping, saying, "Yea!" The rest of the room did the same, as Wes held up Emily's hand, taking a small bow.

"Lieutenant, you always know just what to say," Wes jokingly told Provenza.

"Well, I just need the office to get back to normal. We're marrying off those two idiots," he waved at Sharon and Andy, "and finally Idiots 2.0, or as I also say, 'The Next Generation of Idiots' need to do the same so the office can get back to normal. So, thank you, and I hope this wedding is soon. My head is swimming with all the wedding talk the last year."

The group chuckled, and after all had offered congratulations, Emily and Wes steered the evening back to Sharon and Andy. They had waited years to get married. Emily and Wes would have their day; this was for Sharon and Andy.

Dinner went well, and suddenly, it was Saturday afternoon, post wedding. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and without any surprise guests. Sharon had admitted to Emily she was a bit worried Jack would show up, but he hadn't. The family had been left to enjoy the wedding. Sitting at the table in the very small banquet room of the hotel, the wedding guests were enjoying the afternoon. Sharon and Andy had gotten married at a botanical garden they had discovered. Without the formal church blessing, they had opted to have one of their judge friends marry them. The reception was currently underway next door at the local hotel. The small banquet room was intimate, but had a great view of the ocean, as it sat on a bluff. It was breathtaking.

Wes was trying to maneuver eating a piece of cake while holding a passed-out Meghan on his shoulder. The family had joked Meghan could go on forever without stopping, but she'd hit a wall today. She was up before dawn, talking about wearing her princess dress to Gigi and Pops wedding, and she hadn't stopped. She'd spent most of the reception chasing Nicole's boys around, and then she'd climbed on Wes' lap telling him she didn't feel good. Her sugar letdown from three pieces of cake had caused her to pass out on Wes' shoulder. Emily thought he looked cute with his, now niece, as they had told her he'd be 'Uncle Wes' to her 'Aunt Emily.'

"You look pretty cute over there," Emily said as she walked up to him at the table.

"Cute? I was going for ruggedly handsome or something," Wes joked.

Emily walked up and swiped part of the frosting with her finger, tasting it, "Umm, that's good. No, you look cute. Obviously, cute enough that you attracted a girl-a much younger woman I might add. I may be jealous."

Wes grinned at her, "Well, she is a beautiful young woman, but I have a secret-I have eyes for one woman, and she's even got the ring to prove it."

Emily laughed at their banter and sat down next to Wes, "Want to move her?" she asked him. "She's out cold."

Wes nodded, "No, she's fine. She's sweet here, and I know it gives Ricky and Lauren a break for awhile. She's great and all, but I know they need a break every now and then. I have some firsthand experience now in how hard it is to find time with your fiancé."

Emily nodded, "Well played, well played. The wedding was wonderful, wasn't it?"

Wes nodded back to her, "It was. I'm happy for your family-our family. They are great people. So, that begs me the question-what kind of wedding do you want Ms. Raydor? I'll give you whatever you want, whenever. Date and time-I'll be there."

Emily sat back, putting her feet up on a chair and then moving Meghan's legs onto her lap to take some of the stress off Wes, "Well, I've thought a little about that in the last, oh 24 hours or so," she smiled. "I don't want much-even this is too big for me. I know Mom and Andy invited mostly just the team and some colleagues, but I don't want that much. I want to get married here, and I don't have many friends here still, so something small is good. Something at my old church and honestly, I'd love to go back to Serve. That place is becoming so special to us."

Wes nodded, "Okay, but you know, it can be anything you want. Really. You do know, a lot of these same people will be invited, right? I do work with all of the same people."

Emily smiled, "Yes, that's fine. In my opinion, we have bigger things to figure out than the wedding, like, oh-I don't know-how this is all going to work when we are married, as well as where in the world are we going to live?"


	41. Chapter 41

**For those of you disappointed with the lack of wedding details, not to worry! I had already written this from another angle. Enjoy!**

Sharon was distracted. She was supposed to be sitting at her desk, working, and all she could do was stare out her office window towards one certain lieutenant's desk. He didn't know he was the cause of her distraction; if fact, he was hard at work and currently on the phone. She couldn't get him out of her head. They'd only been back to work a couple weeks since their wedding. They'd had a beautiful wedding with all their kids and friends, and that had been followed by several days off. They had driven up the coast to a small, cute seaside town north of Los Angeles where they turned off their cell phone and just recharged themselves for a few days. It had been glorious. Now, here she was back at work, and she couldn't concentrate. She had plenty of paperwork to do, but she couldn't stop staring at Andy. The exact object of her attention was his hand. While he was sitting there on the phone, he had one hand behind his head and was leaning back in his chair. She couldn't get the sight of his hand out of her mind, the brand new, sparkling wedding band staring right back at her. It was the wedding band's fault; she was distracted by it, a piece of jewelry. Although, to Sharon and Andy, it was much more than a piece of jewelry; it was a promise, a future. That ring, it was a major distraction.

As Sharon's mind wandered, she thought back to their lovely wedding. It had been so nice to have all the kids there, with the exception of Andy's son who was out of the country on business. The kids were getting along well, and they were starting to feel like a real family. Sharon had seen some of the pictures the kids had snapped on their phones, and things looked beautiful. She couldn't wait to see the photos that were taken. Sharon smiled, thinking back to just how beautiful all the girls looked. She'd had Emily as her maid of honor. While often a friend or sister filled that role, Sharon had her daughter, the girl who'd been through it all with her, standing by her side. Andy had asked Provenza to be his best man, and the kids all had a good laugh at the image of Emily and Provenza walking down the aisle together. Truth be told, Provenza had told Emily he was really happy for her parents. Emily had told Sharon that she liked the idea of "her parents" and had also told Sharon how nice it was to have Andy care about her and all the kids. Sharon had also had Nicole and Lauren stand up with her. That had been important to her to include their kids, all in some role of the wedding. They'd used Meghan as a flower girl, with their grandsons as the ring bearers. It was cute. For a small wedding, they had argued they didn't really need all of that, but they had wanted to include the whole family, so Meghan had walked down the aisle, escorted by the two small boys. To match Sharon's bridesmaids, Andy had asked Dean, but Dean had suggested he oversee the kids who all had to walk in together. Dean really liked Andy, but he also knew his boys, and they would take any chance they could get to cause a fight scene. That wasn't needed at a wedding. So, Dean had, under threat of losing every toy and electronic they had, monitored the boys and Meghan from the back before they entered. He also served as the official usher, and Wes was added a second usher after he and Emily had gotten engaged. So, that left Andy to ask both Rusty and Ricky. Both were Sharon's kids, yes, but more importantly, Rusty was like one of his own. The group had planned it out, so that at the end of the wedding, Lauren walked out with Ricky, and Nicole should have walked out with Rusty. When the time came, Dean stood up from his place at in the front pews and stepped in to walk his wife down the aisle, while Gus stood and walked out with Rusty. Gus was not used in the ceremony, but in the reception. He had a baker friend make their cake and volunteered to cut and serve it. It was a skill he'd learned how to do in his culinary classes. Sharon's parents had also come into town for the wedding, and her dad had managed to walk her down the aisle. They hadn't stayed long, both having a slew of doctor's appointments to get home to, but they promised to stay longer for Ricky's wedding.

Sharon continued to daydream about the wedding, more specifically, the reception. The food had been great. They team had enjoyed themselves, and all had stepped out onto the small dance floor at some point. Provenza made his speech, one that still had Sharon chuckling.

"I should be telling the happy couple congratulations, but I won't. I should be telling the happy couple you deserve each other, but I won't. I should tell the happy couple that we all wish we had what you have, but I won't. Instead, I'm going to say 'Praise the Lord!' 'Praise the Lord because the office can get back to normal! It's been out of sorts for over three years. Do you know what that does to people? I mean, I was thinking about retiring, it's so annoying to watch. So, no I won't wish you congratulations, or a 'you deserve each other' speech, or that 'you've been through so much-glad you are happy speech,' but more of a 'THANK YOU' for finally getting your acts together and letting me regain my sanity!"

With that, Provenza sat back down and instead of raising his glass, just took a big swig, "Oh, yeah, drink up everyone," he'd said.

Sharon still chuckled at that. Provenza would always be Provenza. Shaking herself from her daydream, she glanced over and saw that Andy was still on the phone and the ring was still glistening back at her, almost taunting her. She looked down and fiddled with her new rings, still trying to get used to them. She laughed, again, thinking about Meghan's comments about her princess rings, as she'd called them.

"Gigi, your rings are so beautiful, like a princess," Meghan had exclaimed after the wedding. She'd run right to Sharon and Andy, not wanting to leave their side. Lauren and Ricky had tried to pry her away, but Sharon and Andy seemed to have that result on kids; kids loved them. Sharon had told Ricky that it was fine; Meghan could be with them, so Meghan had sat right on Andy's lap during the food. She didn't want to be anywhere else. The team had gotten a chuckle out of Meghan; they had been told the whole story ahead of time, so they knew she had become an adopted grandchild of sorts to them. Anyone who saw that kid couldn't help but smile at her. She was adorable. Meghan loved Sharon's rings and got frustrated when Sharon told her she wasn't taking them off for Meghan to play with.

It had taken a piece of wedding cake to sway Meghan away from the rings, but it worked. What Sharon didn't know, but found out later, was that it had been Meghan's third piece of cake. Meghan's cuteness had scored her a piece of cake from Dean, who was watching her with his boys, as well as from Provenza. That had been a secret until Meghan told Andy that she liked the piece of cake he'd gotten her better than 'Pops friend with the white hat' she had told them while eating her cake. They had then asked her who else had gotten her cake, to which she confessed it was her third piece. After that, they sent her, with all her energy, to bother Emily and Wes. That got her mind off cake and the rings. While on their shot honeymoon, Sharon and Andy had found some "princess ring" they bought and would take to Meghan when they saw her. They knew if they didn't, rings would keep coming up.

"It's not fair, Gigi," Meghan had pouted at the reception, "You have princess rings; Lauren has a princess ring, Aunt Nicole has a princess ring, and even Aunt Emily just got a princess ring. I want one too!"

Sharon snapped out of her haze when she saw Andy hang up the phone. She got back to work, but not before she noticed it was well after noon and members of the team were heading out for lunch. Sharon glanced toward the rest of the team and saw Provenza shooing them out of the office to eat. He had, in one hand, his "healthy" lunch that he took one look at, shook his head in disgust, and tossed it onto Nolan's desk. Wes had been one of the first ones out the door at the call to lunch. Sharon glanced back down at her paperwork and tried to refocus. That, too, was interrupted by the initial distraction; Andy had entered her office. Sharon looked up and smiled at him.

"Can I interest you in some lunch?" Andy playfully joked with her.

Sharon looked around at her pile of paperwork, and before she could answer, Andy continued, "If lunch is under that stack of papers, then you are going to have to explain to me how you pulled that off because word has it our eating machine at home ate all last night's dinner, so we have no leftovers. I was thinking it might be a nice day for a walk down to the deli?"

Sharon looked up, chuckling and smiled at Andy, "I suppose a break from the paperwork could do me some good. I'm having trouble concentrating anyways," she said as she stood to stand.

"Oh," Andy raised his eyebrows and rocked back on his heels," What seems to be the problem?"

Sharon, with purse in hand, walked around her desk and patted him on the chest, "You."

"What? I'm not even causing any trouble, and here my boss tells me I'm being a problem. Unbelievable," he mumbled. "That boss of mine is so unfair."

Sharon raised her eyebrows back at Andy, "I never said you were in trouble. I said I couldn't concentrate. For that, I think you should buy your boss lunch as an apology," and with that, Sharon opened her office door and walked out in front of Andy. He briskly walked to catch up to her.

"If I buy lunch, can you thank me later?" he smiled, his charming smile at her.

Sharon, with a neutral expression glanced at him, "Maybe, but we'll see. Depends on how good my lunch is."

The two joined hands when the exited the building and walked half a block to the deli they liked. It was nearing the end of the lunch rush, so they didn't think they would have too long of a wait. When they walked inside, Sharon put her hand up to stop Andy, who almost walked into her.

"Who is that?" Sharon whispered loudly, irritated.

Andy followed her line of sight to see Wes at a table, holding hands with another woman. The two appeared to be very cozy, looking at each other and laughing. They had their heads almost together and seemed to be unaware of anyone else. Andy pulled Sharon back, out of sight.

"What the-" Andy started to say at the same time Sharon said, "The nerve of him!"

"Andy, what is going on? Have you heard anything being said at work? He's engaged to Emily!" Sharon said now fully irritated.

Andy shook his head, "Nothing, Sharon, but honestly, do you think he'd say anything around me? I think if the team knew he had someone else, they would tell one of us. It's Emily, someone they all know. Now that you mention it, though, he's blown off Julio the last two nights Julio has wanted to get dinner-said he had other plans. Honestly, I just figured he was rushing home to call Emily."

Sharon shook her head, visibly mad now, "To think we trusted him!" as they both peaked in to see Wes still cozy with the girl.

"Sharon, we have to do something. We cannot let this go," Andy told her. "This isn't something we can ignore."

Sharon nodded, "I know. What is he thinking? It's not enough that he talks to Emily everyday? He needs someone here while she's there. Emily will be devastated. She already saw this with Jack, and this will destroy her."

Andy nodded, "I know. After we finish with Nolan, we'll be lucky if the team doesn't destroy him. I think we need to move now."

Sharon looked back inside and sighed, "Okay, let's do this."

Both Sharon and Andy walked inside together, standing tall and unified. They walked over to the table where Wes was sitting with his, his person.

"Detective Nolan," Sharon started, "care to introduce us?" and crossed her arms as Andy already had, and the two stood, glaring at Wes.


	42. Chapter 42

Wes, startled, looked up, looked down at his hands, pulled them away and jumped up.

"Captain, Lieutenant, ummm, I'm just-" Wes started.

Andy put his hand up, "Save it. We know what we saw," while Sharon continued to glare at him.

Wes looked down and back up, "Oh, gosh no! No, no, no! It's not at all what it looks like here; this is my sister, Ava."

Sharon almost missed it, but then her mouth hung open and Andy's eyes got big.

"Your, your sister?" Sharon asked, moving her hands. She fidgeted with her hands when she was nervous. Both Sharon and Andy turned toward Wes' sister, who had now stood and was smiling at the two. Sharon stopped moving her hands and grabbed onto Andy's arm to still them.

"Hi," Ava extended her hand, smiling, "By the look you gave Wes, and by the titles 'Captain and Lieutenant,' I'm guessing you are Emily's parents?"

Sharon looked at Andy and rolled her eyes. He frowned back at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it looked like a date. Andy Flynn," Andy extended his hand, "and this is my wife, Sharon."

Sharon took Ava's hand in hers, "Ava, I'm so sorry!" she gushed. "I feel terrible. It's lovely to meet you; we've heard a little about you from Wes, but I had no idea you were in town."

Ava nodded and smiled again, "Oh, it's okay. It's nice to see you are that protective of Emily, but I can assure you, Wes is no screw up. He's a good one," she smiled at her brother. "He and I were just talking about my now ex-husband. It's been a long divorce, but I'm finally moving on. I came to town for a few days for a bit of a break from everything. Wes told me that he wanted me to meet you before I left, but honestly, I've been having my own pity party for a few days."

Sharon gave her an encouraging smiled and her hand a squeeze, "Oh, believe me, I understand that. Wes, you and Ava should come over for dinner," Sharon looked at Andy who nodded, "Tonight perhaps?"

Wes looked at the two and then at his sister, "Are you sure, Captain? I don't want to be a bother. We have just been going out for dinner."

Sharon waved her hand and chuckled, "Nonsense. Yes, both of you, please come over. Rusty will be glad for the company; he always complains about feeling like he's still a kid having to eat dinner with us-the old people-every night."

Ava looked at Wes, "Sounds good to me. I would enjoy getting to know Emily's family. Is that okay with you, Wes?"

Wes nodded, "Sure, sounds good. We can work out the details when we leave work if that is okay?"

Andy patted Wes on the shoulder, "Sounds good. Now, we'll let you get back to your lunch," as Andy started to steer Sharon away.

"You're welcome to join us," Ava added, "We don't mind."

Andy waved his hand away, "This one was already complaining about not having time to take a lunch break-too much work. Now, I don't want any of that paperwork to be passed to me, so we're going to just get lunch to go. We'll see you tonight."

Sharon swatted at Andy's shoulder and turned to Ava one last time, "Very glad to meet you, Ava. Wes, sorry about the assumption."

Wes waved his hand, "It's okay. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have thought the same thing. Emily will get a kick out of it."

The groups parted, and on the way back to work a little later, Sharon and Andy couldn't stop chuckling at their awkward encounter. Emily was going to enjoy that story.

Dinner with Wes and Ava went well. Since Gus was off for the night, he joined the family for dinner and even offered to make it. He and Rusty had everyone's food ready to serve when they all arrived. Ava was as sweet as she could be, and Sharon, having been a female who had gone through a divorce herself, could console Ava quite a bit. Sharon felt badly for the young woman; here she was, just in her mid-30's with a failed marriage. Sharon could relate. As Sharon and Andy were cleaning up later that evening, Emily called Sharon over Facetime.

"Hi Mom," Emily smiled, "So, I hear you are going after innocent people now-can't find any other bad guys in L.A.?" she teased to Sharon.

Sharon, who had her iPad setup on the kitchen counter, rolled her eyes at Emily, "It's not funny! We were concerned for you. You know you'd be worried if you saw someone with Andy."

Emily continued to laugh, "Yeah, real worried because that's going to happen."

"Hey!" Andy stepped in behind Sharon, "Women love me. I'm a real catch," Andy smirked.

Sharon turned, now with the death glare on him, "Really? Care to share?"

Emily continued to laugh in the background, "Hi Andy. All I mean is that I'd never think Andy was cheating on you. He loves you. Mom, I'm not worried about Wes. He's not going anywhere."

Sharon nodded, "I'm happy you feel that way, honey. We're happy for you."

Emily, Sharon, and Andy continued to talk for a few minutes while the kitchen was cleaned. They discussed wedding plans a bit-both Emily's and Ricky's plans. It was now May; Rick was getting married in two months, and the whole family was going to travel to San Francisco for the event. It, too, was going to be a small affair. Emily and Wes were still trying to nail down all their details. They didn't want to jump on Ricky's tail with a wedding right after his, but they also wanted to get married before her holiday shows started. Delaying that would put them at least well into next January, and neither wanted to wait that long.

"So Mom, we're still trying to nail down our details. We're thinking of beginning of October, say that first weekend? My rehearsals really crank up after that, so it's about as late as I can get married without getting into my holiday schedule."

Sharon nodded and looked to Andy, "Fine with me-Andy?"

Andy nodded as well and walked back over to stand behind Sharon, "Sounds good here. Book it."

Emily giggled, "Gee Andy, you make it sound like a trip."

Andy shrugged, "Well, you are flying out here for it, right?"

Emily nodded, "Point taken."

"Emily, what are you going to do then?" Sharon asked, "Are you two going to just live like this?"

Emily shrugged, "For now. It's working. We can take turns visiting each other. We have my place here and then our new townhouse there. We'd rather do this then to make any rash decisions."

Sharon sighed, "Okay, as long as you are happy," she smiled to her daughter.

Emily nodded, "I am, Mom. Ecstatic. As happy as you and Andy are."

Andy looked at Sharon, and she looked at him. Sharon smiled, "Well, I can't argue with that."

The weeks passed quickly, and soon the family was gathering in San Francisco for Ricky and Lauren's wedding. Major Crimes took a major hit, with the entire team traveling out of town. That request had required special approval from Chief Howard, who was happy to send the team out of town. They'd worked hard, several weekends in a row, and Sharon had managed to negotiate both Friday and Monday off as well to give the group a long weekend.

Sharon and Andy had left from work Thursday evening to drive up to San Francisco. They were going to be staying at Lauren's townhouse to help with Meghan. Emily, would be joining them. Ricky was housing Wes, Rusty, and Gus at the "Mancave" as he called it. Nicole and Dean were driving up Saturday morning with the boys and then staying in a hotel. They boys were delighted the hotel had a pool, and Sharon and Andy had promised to bring Meghan over to the hotel pool to play with the boys after the wedding. Once the wedding was over, Sharon and Andy were taking Meghan with them back to Los Angeles for two weeks to allow Ricky and Lauren time to go on their honeymoon and get Ricky moved without Meghan underfoot. The young couple deserved it; Meghan was great, but Sharon remembered just how tiring it was to take care of young kids. During her time in L.A., Meghan was going to spend time with Nicole and Dean; Sharon and Andy; and Emily and Wes. They'd find things to keep the now eight-year-old occupied.

Wes was again waiting at the airport for Emily to arrive. She was flying in Thursday evening, and the two had decided to drive part way to San Francisco that evening, making it a bit of a mini-vacation. Emily could have flown into San Francisco, but the two wanted plenty of time to spend together. Besides, Emily was going to hang around an extra couple of days to work on wedding plans.

The two had plenty of topics to discuss on their drive. Emily dove right into one that was bothering her, "So, tell me all about my dad coming to work," she turned and looked at Wes. "I know things have been crazy this week for both of us, and you said you'd tell me the whole story when I got here, so spill it. Mom wouldn't tell me much, other than he caused a bit of a scene when he stopped by on Monday."

Wes shook his head and sighed, "You know, just when I think your dad can't be more of a jerk…"

Emily sighed and looked at Wes, "Those same words have come out of my mouth, out of Mom's mouth, out of Ricky's mouth more times than we can count. What happened?"

"Well, he had been downstairs in Robbery/Homicide with a suspect. When he finished, he came upstairs. He always likes to tell us those details, you know, as if we all care. Anyways, your mom was out of her office, out in the Murder Room talking to Lieutenant Tao about something. We weren't working an active case; we've had a light week in that regard, but we've been busy tying up all the loose ends from the last three weeks' worth of cases. It was a day to finally catch our breath. So, everyone is working, and Jack strolls into the Murder Room finger a card in his hand. He gets everyone's attention with is dumb fake French accent, "Bonjour!" he waves, still also waving this card. Your mom looks up and turns at the sound of his voice, and I even catch her rolling her eyes," Wes chuckles. Andy stands up from his desk, arms crossed, frowning at Jack, and your mom asks him what he wants.

"Sharon, can we talk in private?" Jack asks, motioning toward her office.

"Jack, I'm a bit busy. Some of us work for a living; this isn't a casino where we try to win our earnings. Whatever it is, can we do this here and quickly?" Sharon asked tilting her head.

"O-kay, Sha-ron, have it your way. Why was I sent Ricky's wedding invitation like I'm just some guest or something? He's my son too!" Jack yelled.

Sharon sighed and looked toward Andy. He nodded at her in support, "Jack, you are a guest, and I sent you the invitation because I thought you might like to see it. I also sent it a month ago. Your name is on it too," Sharon added.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he smacked the invitation, "which brings me to my next irritation with this invitation. You had to put his name on here too?" without looking, Jack pointed at Andy.

Sharon squared herself and crossed her arms, "Yes, Jack, we, as in Andy and I, are paying for the wedding, as we're doing with that wedding too," Sharon pointed at Wes. "Contrary to what you want to hear, Andy and I are married, so it's not unusual to put our names on the invitation. Yours was not left off; we made sure of that."

Jack fired right back, "His name is listed before mine!"

Sharon nodded, "That' right Jack; we are married, listed first as the mother and stepfather of the groom, who are also paying for everything, which isn't the issue. We're happy to do so; Lauren doesn't have any family. However, you are still listed as Ricky's father, so I don't see the problem."

"She has family, Sharon! Stop acting like she doesn't!" Jack yelled. "Flynn just has to take all the credit, doesn't he Sharon-" Jack started to complain.

"Hey, watch it," Andy cut in, pointing at Jack, "I'll let Sharon handle most of this, but this also isn't an argument you are going to win."

"Jack, her only family is her eight-year-old sister, whom your son has stepped in to raise. Don't suggest she has some big family to help with this," Sharon said sternly.

Jack sulked and looked back at Sharon, "What's done can't be undone. Consider this my RSVP-save me two seats," and Jack turned and grumbled out of the Murder Room.

Emily interrupted Wes' recount of the story, "Two seats? Who is he inviting?" Emily questioned.

Wes shook his head, "No idea. We all threw ideas around, but no one has a clue."

Emily let out a sigh, "Oh, this could be awful. I hope it's not a mess for Ricky."

Wes nodded, "I know. I hate it for them, for everyone. Andy sure was irritated too for your family. In fact, it was funny:

"Provenza, know anyone in the San Francisco, PD?" Andy had asked after Jack left.

All eyes went back and forth between Andy and Provenza, and Provenza shook his head, "No, why, Flynn?"

Andy, with his teeth gritted responded, "If he even thinks about ruining things for our family, I might be arrested for murder!" and he sat back down to the chuckling of the team. Sharon sighed and turned back to Mike, "Andy, you heard Jack-apparently two more for the caterer."

Emily and Wes chuckled at the story, but Emily was definitely a bit perplexed, "I just can't imagine who Dad is bringing to Ricky's wedding. He hasn't mentioned anyone, but he's also been sort of off the grid for a couple months. He's barely returned my calls or texts. I'm almost afraid to find out who he is bringing."

Wes nodded, "I know. As much as your mom and Andy joked about it, I know they are concerned too. Hopefully, it will be a nice time for everyone," he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It almost makes me want to nix the whole family wedding idea, you know?" Emily suggested, "I hate for my family to miss it, but at the same time, I dread the idea of Dad coming around our wedding causing problems."

Wes looked at Emily and glanced back at the road, "You serious? I'd marry you anywhere, anytime, but I don't want you to miss out on a wedding-our wedding. It's something you've dreamed of, I know. I get that your dad can ruin things, but let's just get through this weekend, see how bad it is, and then we can revisit the idea if needed. How does that sound?" Wes asked as he grabbed Emily's hand and raised it to kiss it.

Emily smiled at him, "Deal. Now, back to Dad's date…who in the world could he be bringing?"


	43. Chapter 43

By Friday early afternoon, most of the wedding party had arrived. Sharon's parents were at the hotel, resting. Everyone thought the quietness of a hotel would be good for them. Most of the team had arrived. Amy and Cooper were arriving Saturday, but the rest had decided to enjoy a weekend out of town. The only family member missing was Jack; no one knew if he would show. Emily and Ricky had both sent him text messages, and to both, he'd promised he'd be there. The mystery of his date was lingering.

The rehearsal went well. Lauren was absolutely ecstatic, and her church was delighted for her. Sharon was glad to know the church had really helped Lauren. In fact, they adored her so much, the congregation had offered up their fellowship hall for the reception at no charge, and several of the ladies with whom Lauren had grown close had offered to make her wedding cake and work the kitchen. That left very little for Sharon and Andy to cover. Meghan's class at school, well the parents in her class, had banded together and donated money for the wedding flowers. Meghan loved flowers, and it seemed like a simple thing to do. Sharon and Andy had covered some of the minor expenses, Lauren and Meghan's dresses, along with Emily's dress. They were covering the tuxes, and Sharon and Andy had even given Ricky money for a honeymoon. They knew he could cover it, but they had wanted to chip in. Lauren had asked Meghan and Emily to stand up with her, keeping things very simple, and Ricky had asked Rusty. It warmed Sharon's heart to see her kids including each other.

The rehearsal at the church went well, other than Jack didn't show. Provenza joked that was a flawless rehearsal in his wedding history, and that Jack not showing was a blessing in disguise. The group made their way to a small restaurant that Lauren and Ricky loved where they had a small room reserved for dinner.

"I can't believe that once again, Dad didn't show," Emily sighed as she and Wes drove from the church to the rehearsal dinner location. "He promised he'd come. See, this is what I'm thinking we need to avoid."

Wes gave her a sideways glance and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry your dad disappointed you once again. I know it's not easy. Let's see if he shows tomorrow. With your dad, even I've learned he's unpredictable."

Emily nodded, "He is. For a long time, I didn't think I ever wanted to get married. I didn't want to put my faith in a guy who could walk all over me. Sadly, that's mostly what I remember from Mom and Dad. I remember him always leaving, and even with the brave front Mom had, I know she died a little inside each time. I had decided I didn't want that."

Wes nodded, "I'm glad you changed your mind. What did it?"

Emily smiled, "I saw what a stand-up guy Ricky became. As much as he annoys me, he's a good guy. I started thinking that there were a few guys like him left. Then, Andy was in the picture. I saw how Mom lit up with him, I saw how much they respected each other, and I saw that they could still be individuals but together. I saw a life, and it dawned on me that by shutting out that idea, I was closing a door on a potentially huge part of my life. Then, I met you," she grinned.

"I'm glad you did. We're here. Let's head inside to eat. I'm starving," Wes told her.

The group was assembling in the small room of the restaurant. Meghan was bouncing around, very excited. Sharon and Andy had eaten lunch with her at school, where she proudly showed off her Gigi and Pops. School was out for the summer, but Meghan was in a summer camp there she loved. The only reason she was okay with leaving for two weeks after the wedding was she had been promised time at Gigi and Pops' pool. While the child should be ready to crash for the night, she seemed to have found a second energy, something all the adults wanted.

"Lauren is getting married! Ricky's moving in!" she kept squealing as she ran around to the guests at the restaurant. As close as she was to Lauren, the little girl had taken very quickly to all of Sharon and Andy's family.

"Princess Meghan, come here," Provenza had encouraged, with Patrice smiling at his teddy bear heart. "I heard you were going to Los Angeles for a visit after this. You are so lucky. Say, do you think you might like to go to a baseball game? Your Pops loves baseball, and so do I."

Meghan smiled, "I love baseball! I play softball. Ricky's my coach. What kind of baseball?"

Provenza chuckled, "Oh, the best baseball-the Dodgers, professional baseball. I'll make sure to talk to Pops and have him get tickets for us."

"Louie!" Patrice smacked him, "The least you can do is get the tickets! You suggested it."

Provenza rolled his eyes at Meghan, causing her to laugh. "Meghan, don't worry; we'll go to a game."

"Deal!" Meghan yelled and hopped off Provenza's lap to continue her laps around the group. Provenza chuckled, "Oh, she certainly is the Captain's granddaughter-you'd think they were actually related, making deals."

Sharon's parents were very tired from all the travel. They'd rested a bit at the hotel earlier, but they were hoping to call it an early night. With that in mind, Sharon asked the waiters assigned to the group if dinner could begin. Before long, the party was all seated, enjoying their evening. Along with the family, the team had been included. Lauren had invited a couple of friends from church, but they had declined, opting instead to stay at the church and prepare things for the morning.

As the group sat and talked, the orders were taken. Everyone was in a good mood, and suddenly, the group her, "Bonsoir!"

Emily flung around at the table to see her dad entering, and not just her dad-his date too. Wes took his arm and grabbed her shoulder in support, patting it. Emily looked across the table at Ricky, who had grabbed hold of Lauren's hand. Ricky stood, "Dad, who is this?" Ricky asked as he stood from the table. Lauren, seated beside him stood up. Both Ricky and Lauren walked around the table to walk over to Jack at the door. At this, Emily and Wes stood to do the same. Sharon and Andy stood as well, but did not move from their seats.

"Ricky, my boy! Congratulations! My son's getting married!" Jack exclaimed, hand out to shake Ricky's hand. Ricky instead, took Lauren's hand and stood there with her, side by side, hands intertwined.

"Dad, I asked you, who is this?" Ricky started again, "You show up late with someone, completely missing the rehearsal, now late to dinner, and now you are being rude."

Jack glanced to now see both of his kids, with their significant others, standing in front of him, "Kids, this is Tiffany, my wife."

"What the-" Rusty could be heard saying from behind the group standing. He and Gus were both still seated. Gus patted Rusty on the shoulder to keep his seat.

Emily jumped on it immediately, "Your wife? Are you serious?" Emily scanned the girl, Tiffany. She couldn't be much over 30. Reddish blonde hair, long and flowing, flawless figure.

"Dad, come on, you've got to be kidding me. Who's that?" Ricky pointed.

"This is our baby," Tiffany volunteered, speaking up for the first time. "Her name is Emily."

Sharon and Andy, who were not visible to the kids were staring at each other, both eyes bulging, rage growing. Sharon, and even Andy, were both having trouble restraining themselves from lunging after Jack and the mess he was making.

"You're married, and you have a kid?" Ricky asked, now visibly mad.

Jack, visibly nervous, started chuckling and reached over to grab the baby from Tiffany, "Yeah, quite the surprise, huh? Meet your sister."

Emily glared at him and then turned to Wes. He had his hands on his hips, staring at Jack and Tiffany, "Jack, I think you owe everyone an explanation."

Sharon and Andy had made their way over to stand behind the kids; they were trying not to get involved, but show their support.

Jack, chuckling again, "Well, here's the deal. So, I've known Tiffany, for what, babe, now five years? She's a card dealer at my favorite casino, one that has a French flair. We met when I was living in Las Vegas, and we've been, well, we've been close for a long time," Jack choosing that vocabulary after catching his eye with Sharon's. Jack didn't want to get into the fact he'd been very close with Tiffany while still married to Sharon. "Anyway, when I came back to Los Angeles on a more permanent basis, I didn't see Tiffany as much, but I would stay with her when I was back in Vegas. On my last trip back at the end of March-I went to see her after the cookout we had, I discovered she'd had our baby. She wanted us to be a real family since she knew I'd lost my other family. So, we're married."

"I hadn't told Jack about Emily," Tiffany gushed, "I wanted to surprise him. I knew he'd be back, and he came back to be a real family! Emily and I still live in Las Vegas all the time, and when Jack can get a break from his very stressful lawyer job, he comes home to us. He's promising to take us to see Los Angeles sometime soon. I've never been there. I can't wait to see where Jack lives when he's not with us and see him win cases in court. I watch all the court shows, so I know how it's done."

Emily and Ricky exchanged glances-was this all for real? Emily, trying not to be rude to Tiffany, who honestly, was a bystander in this, extended her hand, "Tiffany, I'm Emily."

"Oh, that's the same name as the baby!" Tiffany exclaimed. "What a coincidence!"

Behind the kids, Andy gave Sharon a look that said, "She's got a few screws loose," and Sharon almost giggled. She might have if she wasn't so ticked off at her ex-husband.

"We just love coincidences," Provenza could be heard muttering behind the group, still at the table, Patrice patting his arm.

"Yeah, I'm Emily, Jack's daughter," Emily said, now mad and crossed her arms, "apparently, his other daughter."

"You know, I always liked the name Emily, but I didn't know why. Maybe I'd just heard Jack mention it, but that's the baby's name," Tiffany volunteered. "I guess Jack will never forget his girls' names now!"

Emily rolled her eyes at Wes, and he shook his head. Jack was still a visible mess, trying to get everyone past the awkward stage.

Sharon had noticed Tiffany's ring, something that struck her. The ring was almost identical to the one he'd given her when they got married. Sharon knew it wasn't the same one; she still had that ring, now put away, but he'd gotten the same cut on the diamond. She shook her head; Jack was a creature of habit.

"Jack," Sharon asked from behind the kids, arms crossed to mimic that of Andy, "when did you get married? You never mentioned it to any of us."

"Well, now, Sharon," Jack started, "you told me your personal life was none of my business, and mine is the same. For your information, we got married April 16."

"Of course you did!" Provenza yelled, "Idiot!"

Tiffany looked around, confused, "What's wrong with that day? It was a beautiful wedding at the chapel next to my casino. Well, it's not my casino. I work there."

Andy was shaking his head, laughing, but almost in a nervous laughter. No wonder Jack hadn't been a problem the day they got married. Sharon patted his arm. Ricky and Emily shook their heads at each other and both turned to their soon to be spouses and did the same. Ricky broke the silence, "You just couldn't let her have the day, could you Dad?"

Tiffany was still looking around, and Emily, who felt badly for her now stepmom? which felt creepy, told her, "Tiffany, that's the day our mom got married to Andy."

"Oh!" Tiffany smiled, "How lovely! Where are they?" she said, looking right at them, yet still clueless as to whom everyone was.

Lauren grabbed Ricky's hand to keep him from hauling Jack outside. Emily gave Wes pleading eyes to leave things alone. Sharon and Andy looked at each other again; apparently, Jack had found a bright one in Tiffany.

Sharon cleared her throat and stepped between the kids, with Andy at her side, "Tiffany, I'm Sharon, Jack's ex-wife, and this is my husband, Andy. Emily and Ricky are our kids," Sharon indicated, realizing that Tiffany wasn't all that bright and she needed to spell things out, "and these are their soon to be spouses. We're all in a bit of shock. Jack didn't tell his kids he had gotten married, let alone that he had another child." Sharon was good at the facts, and right now, that was the only way she was keeping calm.

"Oh, Sharon! Wow, you seem a lot nicer than Jack said. Nice to meet you and all of you," Tiffany smiled. "I'm so excited to be here and meet all Jack's family."

Andy, trying to be polite, said, "Tiffany, why don't you and the baby have a seat here," he indicated. "How old is she?" he asked, trying to get Tiffany and Baby Emily away from Jack and the rest of the group.

"Oh, I'm almost 30!" she smiled and giggled, "Oh, you mean the baby-she's seven months old."

At the table, Rusty, Provenza, Julio, and Buzz kept exchanging glances, and at the mention of Tiffany being 30, rolled their eyes.

Jack, still standing there, now with the four kids, Sharon and Andy, around him, let out his nervous laugh, "So, umm, Ricky, Lauren, congratulations! Should we eat?" and Jack moved around the two toward his new family. Ricky, Emily, Sharon, Andy, Lauren, and Wes all stood there, silently looking at each other, ready to scream. Sharon shook her head at all the group, indicating a "not now."

"Ricky and Lauren, this is your day. Why don't we try to enjoy it?" Sharon asked, putting her arm around the two. I'm starving; let's eat."

Jack maneuvered to sit down next to Tiffany. Andy had seated her in an empty chair next to Gus. Truth be told, he was the best person Tiffany could sit next to at the diner. Gus was a nice guy, and he didn't judge people. He would be kind to Tiffany; she'd done nothing wrong except choose a total jerk for the father of her baby, but everyone else was so irritated with Jack, he needed to be kept far from the family.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany," she greeted Gus sticking out her hand. "Are you family?"

Gus returned her smile and extended his hand, "Gus," and he nodded to Rusty, "I'm with him. This is Rusty."

Tiffany reached over and shook Rusty's hand. Truth be told, Tiffany was very polite. She was also very young and naïve when it came to Jack.

"I'm Rusty. I'm Ricky and Emily's brother," Rusty added.

Tiffany's eyes got big, "Jack didn't tell me he had three other kids! I only knew he had two. Jack," she smacked at him playfully, "You silly guy. You didn't tell me about Rusty."

Rusty shook his head, "No, Jack's not my dad. I, um, well, Sharon and Andy are my parents," Rusty finished. Keeping things simple for Tiffany was key. Rusty wasn't about to confuse her.

"Oh," Tiffany's eyes got big, "Jack said Sharon was the problem in the marriage. I get it!"

Rusty nodded his head in disgust, "Umm, no. It's complicated."

"Well," Jack overhearing this as he got settled, "not really, but who's to argue details tonight, right my boy, Rusty? Your mom wanted you and Flynn-I was cast out," Jack joked.

"Jack, I think you would be smart to just keep quiet right now," Rusty said flatly.

Across the room, Sharon's dad, Bob, decided to offer his opinion, "Jack, I'm disappointed in you. It's one thing what you did to Sharon and the kids. Here, now, you don't have the decency to come to your own son's wedding without causing a scene. Disgusting," Bob told him.

"Bob," Jack looked directly at him, "it's been awhile, but I have every right to be here with my family. Tiffany has a right to meet her step-kids, and Emily has a right to be around her brother and sister."

"Which Emily," Rusty could be heard muttering. Sharon gave him the look of death at the same time Andy did as well. Rusty shrugged and turned back to his plate.

Ricky caught Emily's eye, and the two shook their heads. They'd need therapy after this weekend. Even in their wildest dreams, they didn't see this coming with Jack. They were out of things to say; Jack was Jack, and they'd figured that out long ago. Leave it to Jack to do something like this.

"Enough!" Sharon scowled, "This is Lauren and Ricky's day. Enough. Can we get back to the meal?"

As everyone tried to get over the awkwardness that hung in the room and completely ignore Jack, Emily looked at Wes, leaned over and said, "Oh, if there was any question before about a family wedding, yeah, not anymore. I'm not dealing with Dad and new stepmom, Tiffany, who happens to be my age!"

Wes nodded and offered a sympathetic smile, "Yeah, I think we need to discuss other options."


	44. Chapter 44

Emily spent the ride home from the dinner fuming. She couldn't believe her dad; even when she tried to expect the unexpected, he still surprised her.

"I mean, really? He's married again! Let's not even start with the fact his new daughter is named Emily. Emily! Who does that? Who has two kids with the same name?" Emily fumed, waving her hands around in the car while Wes drove. Originally, the guys were all going to head back to Ricky's place together, to be joined by Buzz and Julio for a "Bachelor Party" of sorts, but Jack's "surprise" had changed things. Wes thought it would be a better idea if he first drove Emily back to Lauren's house himself. Many were doing similar things. Ricky had wanted Lauren to ride with him, most likely for the same reasons as Emily now-totally disgusted with his father. So Sharon and Andy had offered to drive Lauren's car that they had all arrived in. They'd also put Meghan in their car, giving Ricky and Lauren a few moments. Rusty and Gus were taking Sharon's parents back to the hotel, and once things had calmed down, Ricky and the guys were going to meet up at his place to hang out.

"My dad is awful, just awful. Ugh! I feel so badly that I thought Mom should give him another chance, and then another, and another," Emily shook her head.

Wes patted her arm, "I know. Hey, let it all out. I'm here to listen, and so far, I haven't heard you say one thing that isn't true about your dad."

"What was he thinking?" Emily started up again. "Oh, that's right, he wasn't. He had some hot young thing, Tiffany, in Vegas and used her when he could, and he would try to pop in on Mom when he'd resurface in L.A. Ugh! He's terrible. Tiffany isn't even the problem. Did you know Dad told her he was divorced the whole time he saw her? He lied about that too! Poor Tiffany, really. She's not bright to begin with and thinks Dad loves her. Now, she's got his kid. Ugh, Dad is unbelievable," and at that, Emily smacked her hand on the console.

Wes nodded, "Yup, all of that is true. I can't understand the guy. What makes you leave a beautiful family to flounder around, end up with that mess, and another kid at his age?"

"Alcohol and gambling," Emily replied, "simple as that. It's awful. Seriously, she's half his age, HALF. He thinks he's going to stay married to that? Poor kid, too. I can't even call her Emily, my sister. It truly looks like my dad has gone and replaced his whole family starting over again with another Emily. Ugh!"

"What's even worse is that I heard her telling Gus that she'd love to have a little brother or sister for Baby Emily. She said it was great that Baby Emily now had all these older siblings that Tiffany never knew anything about, but she'd love for the baby to have siblings," Wes turned and told her, still watching the road.

"Are you serious?" Emily exclaimed. "That's even worse! Could you imagine? Ewe! That's not an image I want anyways, and Tiffany wants more kids in that mess. She works at a casino! What kind of life is that for a kid, or two? Dad's not even there most of the time, so what, the baby stays in all night daycare? I'm sure Vegas has it, ugh! Then, to ruin Ricky's wedding like this? He's awful. I just don't know what more to say. Please promise me we will come up with another wedding idea. I honestly can't stomach the idea of my dad being at our wedding with Tiffany and another Emily. Our luck, he'd choose to spring on us they are having another kid. Gross. He's sixty! He's supposed to be carrying around grandkids that age, not his own kid! "

Wes nodded, "Yeah, sorry to be the bearer of bad news with Tiffany wanting to expand the family. Gus was in shock; he didn't know what to say."

Emily chuckled at that, "Yeah, all of you significant others never knew what you were getting into when you met Jack."

"Hey," Wes said as he grabbed her hands from flailing around and smiled at her, "for what it's worth; I'm sorry. I'm sorry your dad is such a mess and such a tool. Never saw that coming, but no matter, what I'm here for you. I love you, no matter how twisted your dad is."

Emily smiled and nodded, "I know. Something tells me we won't be getting much sleep tonight, and after the wedding, I'm going to be on a mission to figure out how to get married without my dad causing another scene."

In another car, Ricky was silent, brooding. Lauren kept glancing at him as they drove back to her place, "Ricky, it's okay-let it out. I know you are sitting there thinking about everything."

Ricky sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our wedding, but seems as if my dad has taken that honor. I want to forget about it, at least for now, but I'm totally disgusted with him."

Lauren nodded and smiled. She was trying to remain quiet to let Ricky get it all out. On the few occasions she'd met Jack, she'd seen through his exterior to see that he was always trying to charm people, especially the ladies. Thankfully, Ricky was charming enough on his own and didn't share his dad's wandering eye obsession.

"It's just that Dad finally could get things right, and he didn't," Ricky said as he draped his arm on the car door, trying to relax while he drove, "he could have had a clean break from Mom, accepted it, tried to be there for his kids, stopped drinking and gambling, dated even, but no. Honestly, if he'd told us he wanted to get married, I'd be okay with that if I felt the lady was decent. I'm good with Mom and Andy. If Dad had something like that, I'd be fine. Tiffany? She's a mess, sweet girl, but that, a very naïve girl. She's just a few years older than we both are, the same age as Emily! What is my dad thinking-well, he's not. He's been doing, and obviously, we saw the result of that tonight."

Lauren nodded, "I know Emily has to be furious too. What is Jack thinking allowing his daughters to have the same name? That's just wrong."

Ricky looked at Lauren, "No kidding. Could you imagine someday naming one of our own kids, I don't know, Meghan, or something? Tiffany. Wow, she's a winner. Of course, Dad picked her up at the casino. She's probably too naïve to realize he's been using her for years now, allowing him to crash with her. Now, he's married her. Well, good riddance. As far as I'm concerned, we don't need that mess in our lives. I want a better life for us, a better life for Meghan. Thank goodness Meghan didn't figure out that whole mess-could you imagine explaining Jack's baby is my sister?"

Lauren giggled, "Meghan would have been sitting there, wheels turning, trying to get that all figured out. She's a smart kid. I'll support whatever you decide about your dad. At least we have your mom and Andy. They've been wonderful. It's so nice of them to bring Meghan home tonight, take her for two weeks-do you realize, Mr. Raydor," Lauren said as she turned to him, flirty, in her seat, "that tomorrow night at this time, we will be married. You can move in and it not be weird to Meghan? We will be off on our honeymoon, alone, for a week? I can't wait. In spite of your dad's mess, I can't wait to marry you," Lauren smiled.

Ricky turned and smiled back at her, "I'm sorry. You're right. Forget Dad right now. I have an amazing, hot, sexy, almost wife, and tomorrow, we start our lives together-with the princess. I can't wait either," he said as he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Maybe a night with the guys will do me good, and I know you'll have plenty to talk about with Emily, Mom, and Andy," Ricky smiled.

Sharon and Andy were the first to arrive back at Lauren's place. Meghan had talked their ear off until they were about two blocks away, and then she had passed out. Andy chuckled as he lifted her out of the car; she was covered in strawberries from the dessert. Her hair was a mess, and even his moving her from the car didn't cause her to wake up. Sharon ran up ahead to open the house. Once they got Meghan situated, they made their way to the kitchen where Sharon said, "I'll start some coffee. It could be a long night."

Andy nodded, "Well, want to talk about it? I know Meghan kept our ears burning the ride home."

Sharon looked at Andy, walked over to him to smooth down his shirt. He had looked so handsome in his suit tonight, and she was so proud of the family they had formed.

"You know what? No, I don't. I'm done talking about Jack. Yes, we both know he's awful. I'm disappointed he's trying to ruin things for Ricky, but that's just it-Jack doesn't see it as ruining anything. He doesn't see the spotlight should be on his own son. I'm sorry; I'm digressing. I really don't want to talk about it. I'm married to you; he must make peace with the life he chose. I had to do the same, and there's no life I would rather have than a life with you," Sharon smiled and leaned up to kiss Andy. He returned the kiss, just as Ricky and Lauren walked in.

"Geez, Mom, still don't want to see that," Ricky grimaced, with a bit of a smile.

Sharon, still looking at Andy, smiled back at Andy, and Andy responded, "Just showing you how it's done. You need to watch again so you can get it right tomorrow? I can do a repeat performance."

Ricky chuckled, "Andy, I'm good. Thanks for the fatherly advice."

Andy, smirked, looking at Sharon. She could tell he had something witty to say, "Hey, better the marriage advice come from your mom and me. You could go to your dad and Tiffany."

Sharon groaned and smacked Andy on the chest. He grimaced, "What? Too much? Maybe save that one and suggest he go to Jack and Tiffany for parenting advice?" he joked with Sharon.

Sharon turned to look at Ricky. While she didn't want to talk about Jack, didn't mean Ricky felt the same.

"Good one, Andy," Ricky sighed as he took off his jacket and tie. "Unbelievable. He's awful, but I talked it out with Lauren on the way home, and for now, I don't want to talk anymore. I'm here to make sure everyone got home okay, get her bags for our honeymoon, and drop off the stuff that's in my car to move in here.

Andy nodded, "I'll help. What do we need to unload?" Andy asked as he rolled up his sleeves and pecked Sharon on the cheek. She mouthed, "Thank you," to him and he winked at her as he walked outside to help Ricky unload some of his boxes.

Lauren walked over to Sharon, and Sharon turned to her, "Is Ricky alright, Lauren?" she asked.

Lauren nodded, "He's mad, but he has every right to be. I thought about telling Jack off myself, but it's not worth it. That's the conclusion Ricky and I came to; it's not worth it right now. We choose to enjoy our wedding and not worry about Jack. Jack will be Jack, always-with a family or not, he's the same. Ricky and I will inform him of our life, but we won't necessarily make him part of it. If he chooses to clean up his act and be there for us, for our kids someday, that's his choice, but it's his choice to make. We feel badly for Tiffany and the baby, but again, everyone makes a choice."

Sharon smiled at Lauren, "Lauren, you are wise beyond your years, and it's very evident why Ricky loves you so much. Thank you for being there for him through all this. I'm sorry Jack tried to ruin your wedding. Believe me, he's ruined his share of things where our life was concerned. I'm glad Ricky is so wonderful to you and to Meghan, and you are right-someday when you have kids, it will be up to you and Ricky to protect them from whatever or whomever you must. You're already doing it with Meghan. Andy and I support that."

"Thank you, Sharon," Lauren smiled. "Ricky and I are both so very glad to have you and Andy here. You are what makes me feel like part of a family. You've been nothing but wonderful to Meghan and me."

The two were interrupted by Emily storming in, "Mom! I can't believe it! He's insane. What is he thinking? Tiffany! Ugh!"

Sharon shared a look with Lauren, "Lauren, I'm sorry. I think Emily's having a bit harder time."

Lauren shook her head, "It's okay. It's a lot to process. I know my parents are gone, but I've tried imagining that situation with them, and it disgusts me at the thought. So, maybe we need to start some coffee, cozy up, and have some girl time?"

Sharon smiled and patted Lauren's hand, "Coffee is already ready. Emily will want ice cream. Have any of that?"

A few miles away, Jack was getting his family, his new family, settled in at the hotel for the night. He'd sprung for a suite at an upscale hotel so they would have some privacy from the baby. He was still getting used to the idea he had a wife and baby again. Tiffany was great-killer body, but she didn't have the wit Sharon had. At his age, Jack considered his blessings; he had a hot wife and a new baby. Most guys his age could barely still get a date, and he'd scored big. Tiffany did okay at the casino, and he was making decent money again. He'd agreed to hire a night nanny to stay with the baby when he wasn't there. Tiffany was trying to switch to daytime shifts, but she made much better money at night. Jack was just happy that Tiffany was okay with his living in LA most of the time. It gave him space. When he wanted Tiffany, he could see her, and when he wanted to have his life in LA, he could. Jack thought things were working out okay, all things considered. He never expected to start over as a dad, but he'd done okay with Ricky and Emily. They were successful and turned out well; the same could happen this time.

"Well," Jack smiled as he grabbed Tiffany's waist after she'd nursed and put the baby down. Jack had to admit, he loved her body right now. "I think dinner went well. The kids seem to like you, but how could they not?" as he kissed her.

Tiffany giggled, "Oh, Jack, your family is so nice. They were surprised. Maybe you should have told them about Emily and me before now. Jack, why didn't you tell me your older daughter had the same name?"

Jack sighed, "I thought I had in the years we've been together, and then when you introduced me to our baby, a baby you'd been calling Emily for a couple months, well, I didn't have the heart to change things. She's a beautiful Baby Emily, and if she grows up anything like her big sister, Emily and her hot mom, she'll be a knockout."

Tiffany giggled again, 'I like your kids. Hopefully, they will come to see us in Vegas. Even Sharon seemed nice. You said she wasn't."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sharon can put on an act when she wants. As far as the kids, Sharon's convinced them that I'm awful, so we might not see them much. Maybe if you are in LA sometime when they are, we'll get together, okay?"

Tiffany nodded, "Great! I still can't wait to come see LA with you. You are always so quiet about LA, and you live there part of the year. Silly, you'd think you have another life there or something," Tiffany joked.

Jack laughed too, "Oh, I'd never do that to my wife!"

Tiffany smacked his chest, "You'd better not buster. We're a family, and I'm thinking Emily needs a little brother or sister. This vacation seems to be the perfect time to work on that, don't you think?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Really? Don't you think we should just focus on things now? I mean, we only just got married, and I only just learned about Emily. Let's just enjoy that. You know, Sharon trapped me with two kids. I had no choice then. I'm just kind of freaked out by it."

Tiffany smiled and shrugged, "Well, I'm not Sharon."

Jack mumbled, "Indeed you aren't."

Ricky arrived back at his somewhat emptied apartment awhile later to find Rusty, Gus, Julio, and Buzz there. All had been sitting around talking about the Jack mess. When Ricky came in, they grew silent, sizing him up to figure out if he wanted to talk about things.

"So, Ricky, quite the night…" Rusty started. If anyone could talk to Ricky, it was Rusty. Ricky would either indulge him or shoot him down immediately; there would be no beating around the bush.

Ricky sighed and put up his hand, "Can we just forget that my sixty-year-old womanizing father showed up late to my rehearsal dinner with his-I won't say hot because she's not but Jack thinks she is-30-year-old, half his age, new stepmom to me, and to top it off, a new baby sister who happens to have the same name as my sister. In a time when Jack should be holding, I don't know, my kid, he's holding his baby at my wedding. Surprise, Dad of the Year. No, I'm done talking about it. Can we talk about anything else?"

"Sure," Rusty smirked, "no problem. I thought it was bad walking in on Sharon and Andy at home; I can't imagine what the sight would be like if you walked in on Jack and Tiffany."

Buzz and Julio groaned, Gus shook his head at Rusty, and Ricky cracked a smile. Rusty did know how to make him laugh, "Yeah, well talk to Baby Emily in a few years. I'm sure she'll be able to share in the walking in on your parents story with you. She has to live with Dad and Tiffany, just as you have to live with Mom and Andy-difference being Mom and Andy aren't trying to have another kid. Dad and Tiffany are. Get that image out of your head."

Rusty smirked at him," That's disgusting. Well played, brother. Well played."


	45. Chapter 45

The church was packed. Everything was ready to go, and the only thing left now was the processional. Lauren was ready; Ricky was ready, and the guests were in place. Sharon and Andy had already spoken to Ricky, told them how proud of him they were, and he and Rusty were now in a room at the front of the church, off to the side with the priest. Sharon and Andy were now back in the narthex of the church. They'd also already spoken to Lauren; she was ready as well. Sharon hated leaving her alone with just Emily. Without parents, around, Lauren seemed so alone. Sharon was glad that her family had taken in Lauren and Meghan.

The object of Sharon's only irritation of the day stood a few feet away-Jack. Jack and his new family were also in the back of the church, ready for things to begin. She and Jack had gotten into an argument earlier; Ricky had been the deciding factor, and in fact, that was the reason for the argument. Jack had gotten mad and created a scene when he was told he would sit BEHIND Sharon and Andy, not in the saw pew as they were. He'd raised his voice, so much that Baby Emily had started crying. Ricky finally told Jack that he was the one who had decided that, and the discussion was over. That hadn't stopped Jack from trying to sweet talk Sharon again.

"Come on, Sharon, he's our kid-yours and mine. I have every right to sit in the pew with you," Jack had said in a stern voice.

"Jack," Sharon started back, just as firm, "Ricky decided. It's his decision, and I support it. You might be his father, but you were not there for him and even now, you showed up to his wedding, late, with a new family! Not a word to anyone, and poof, you have a new family. Ricky's decision stands."

Jack rolled his eyes at Sharon, "Sharon, you're only saying that because you get what you want-front row with Flynn! That guy, really, Sharon? He's sitting where I should be."

Sharon stood even taller, glaring at Jack, "That's right, Jack. He is. He's escorting the mother of the groom to her seat and sitting with her, as a father would. He's my husband! In the last few years, he's been more of a father to Ricky than you were. He's paid for the wedding, my goodness! Jack, to sit there, you must be more than biologically related to Ricky; you must earn that spot, and Andy has. LAY OFF!"

"Sharon," Jack raised his hands in disgust, "I'm trying, now. I'm trying. Don't you see? I have a new family, and if Ricky will give us a chance, he'll love his new stepmother and sister."

Sharon nodded her head with a sigh of disgust, "That's right, Jack. You said it-a new family. You had to create a new family because you destroyed the old one. I'm done talking about this. Either sit where Ricky told you to sit or leave," and with that, Sharon walked back into the church. Ricky had taken his mom and dad into the courtyard because he'd feared Jack would lose it, and he had.

Now, Jack, Tiffany, and Baby Emily were off to one side, and Sharon and Andy were standing together. Gus and Wes had already escorted Sharon's parents to the front row to sit, where Ricky had asked Gus and Wes to sit with them as well. Jack and Tiffany were due to go in next, and finally Sharon and Andy. Lauren's side was full, even without having any family. Her church friends had all come, and she'd asked several who had helped her along the way to sit at the front. She'd also grown close to the teacher for whom she would be student teaching. She'd been in her classroom over the last two years, and so Lauren had several friends sitting at the front for her.

Emily and Lauren came out of the bridal room before Jack and Tiffany had started into the church. They both looked beautiful. Emily had on a light pink off the shoulder dress that coordinated nicely with the off the shoulder wedding dress Lauren had. Her dress had a tight fit and then flared a bit below the knee; it was perfect on her. Lauren was very conservative, and the dress was the right choice. Meghan had on a light pink dress, the same color as Emily's, but fit for a little girl. When she walked out of the bridal room and saw Andy, she ran.

"Pops! Gigi!" she exclaimed as she ran to them. She twirled around, "Look at my beautiful dress!"

"Shar-on, she's awfully loud," Jack turned and scowled at Sharon.

Sharon glared right back, "Jack, this is a big day for her too. Drop it, now," to which Andy patted Sharon's back in support.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful!" Sharon exclaimed. "Are you ready?"

Meghan nodded, "Pops told me I can't run down the aisle. I'm good!"

Andy smiled and nodded at Meghan, "Good girl. Do like we practiced, okay?"

Meghan nodded and ran off. Sharon turned to tell Jack it was his turn to go and caught him rolling his eyes at Tiffany regarding Andy's conversation with Meghan.

"Jack, you are up," Sharon told him.

"Oh, this is so excting!" Tiffany squealed. "I can't believe I'm here with my husband, baby, and we are going to watch my new son get married. Such a proud mommy moment!"

Sharon and Andy, tried not to laugh and rolled their eyes at each other.

Jack made sure he waited until he and Tiffany were standing in front of Sharon before he told Tiffany, "Honey, you look fantastic-a knockout. Wow! And, to think you just had a baby! I can't wait to get my hands on you later," he said just loudly enough for Sharon and Andy to hear it.

Tiffany giggled, smacking Jack on the chest, "Oh Jack! Thank you for this new dress, and you're sure that off white was okay?"

Sharon caught Andy's eye and they both rolled their eyes. Of course, Tiffany came in an above the knee, off white, tight, strapless dress. The dress by itself was fine; the dress on the now stepmother of the bride, who was also carrying a seven-month-old baby, not so fine. Andy leaned over to Sharon and whispered, "If Rusty thinks we are bad, we should make him sit around Jack and Tiffany. Pretty soon, and he'll think our kissing and such is the G rated version compared to Jack and Tiffany." Sharon laughed again, and she was not going to let Jack or his disgusting comments ruin her happy day.

Jack, Tiffany, and Baby Emily started into the church, with Jack unable to just walk. He had to catch the eyes of the few people he knew and wave, almost like a politician. Sharon rolled her eyes again, so Jack. He even tried to act friendly with the Major Crimes team, all to no avail. As he seated his new family, murmurs were heard with some of the guests.

"Who is that with Jack?" Sykes asked, turning to Cooper, since both had missed the festivities the night before and had not yet spoken to anyone on the team.

Cooper moved a bit in his seat to get a better look, "No idea, but I'm guessing it's not good. Oh, they both have wedding rings. Not good at all, and the baby…"

Amy sighed, "I almost wish we would have been here to see the captain handle that."

Cooper chuckled, "Me too."

The church watched as Andy escorted Sharon down the aisle. The two looked beautiful. Sharon had on a light purple dress that coordinated perfectly with his dark suit and purple tie. Andy seated Sharon and then sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and heard Jack groan loudly behind him when he did so. Next to Sharon sat her dad, mom, Wes, and Gus. Sharon and Andy looked forward to see Ricky, Rusty, and the priest coming out to stand in their places. Sharon smiled at her boys. They looked very handsome in their light pink vests under their tuxes with light pink flowers on their jackets.

The music changed, and all eyes turned back to the church to watch Emily walk down the aisle first. She was delighted and smiled when she locked eyes with Wes. Both seemed to have the same idea; soon, it would be their wedding. Once Emily took her place, Sharon and Andy stood, indicating for the church to stand. Lauren walked in, with Meghan at her side. Prior to the wedding, Andy and several others had offered to walk Lauren down the aisle if she wanted. Lauren had thought long and hard about it and decided that the one person who needed to sign off on this wedding was Meghan. So, Meghan, not realizing she had a very important job, walked in, holding hands with her sister. Everyone smiled at the sight; these two had been through a lot.

When they met Ricky at the front of the church, the priest greeted the couple and Meghan. He altered his script a bit, having been there for Lauren and Meghan over the past several years. He'd never had a child given someone away, but for this, altering the script was necessary.

"Meghan, would it be okay with you if Lauren married Ricky today?" he started, "Now, Meghan, that would mean that Ricky will come and live with you and Lauren, be married to Lauren for the rest of her life, and the three of you would now become a family. Would that be okay?"

Everyone smiled and silently chuckled at the priest; he was doing a very good job. All eyes were on Meghan, and even though they had practiced this, she seemed to have forgotten, "Uh huh, yup. Sounds good!" and as she said that, she swayed in her dress and turned where she caught Andy's eye, "Hi Pops! Hi Gigi!" she whispered loudly and waved. The whole church laughed at that, and the priest nodded, "Okay, well with Meghan's blessing, let's continue."

Ricky took Lauren's hand, but Meghan tugged at her other one. Before they could continue, Meghan tugged on Lauren's hand until Lauren looked at Meghan and bent down. Everyone could see Meghan whispering to Lauren, and then Lauren nodded. Meghan broke away from Lauren and ran, in the church, over to sit with Andy and Sharon. Again, everyone chuckled. Andy pulled Meghan onto his lap where she sat the rest of the service. Sharon patted Meghan's arm and took hold of Andy's, and behind her again, Jack could be heard muttering.

At one point in the service, Sharon had to turn and give Jack the death glare. Baby Emily had started crying and not just crying. She started screaming. Tiffany sat there, trying to bounce her, but in doing so, she was almost bouncing herself out of her dress. Sharon had to give Andy credit; he knew what was going on and was trying very, very hard not to laugh. Had he not had Meghan in his lap and could have caught sight of the scene, he most definitely would have been laughing. After Sharon's death glare, Jack suggested Tiffany walk out with the baby. No one minded a baby, but there was a big difference between drying and downright screaming. Sharon had given herself a lot of credit. That was the only time she glared at Jack. She'd even let his comment slide earlier when he'd muttered' Always taking in strays," when Meghan ran over to sit with Andy and Sharon. Andy had heard it too and tightened his grip on Sharon's hand.

Once the wedding was over and Sharon and Andy got a chuckle out of Meghan's, "Ewe, yuck!" when Ricky and Lauren kissed, they held her so that Ricky and Lauren could walk out together.

"Pops, I want to walk with them," Lauren pouted.

"Meghan," Sharon patted her hand, "give them a minute. You'll get to see them in a few minutes. This is their big day, and Pops and I need you to show us where to go."

Meghan took her job very seriously, and on the way out, finally noticing Jack, even Meghan said, "Who's that lady with Jack? Is that another daughter?"

Sharon glanced at Andy, and the two chuckled, answering, "No, sweetheart. That's Jack's wife."

Meghan looked over at her, "She's not old like Jack," she stated, to which Sharon and Andy just shook their heads at each other.

Since the reception was at the church, it got underway very quickly. The Major Crimes team was seated near the family table, but also away from Jack. Sharon and Ricky had put Jack at a table with some of Ricky's co-workers, and they'd all bee warned about Jack ahead of time. Chuckling now, Sharon looked at that table. They were probably in heaven-a group of almost 30-year-old guys with Tiffany at their table in her very tight dress. The irony.

As the evening continued, Wes and Emily found themselves on the dance floor most of the evening. Wes felt honored to dance with his professional ballerina in front of so many.

"So, you're looking quite nice tonight," Wes teased. "This wedding look is good on you."

Emily smiled back, "I like the dressed up look on you. Careful, some girl might up and marry you dressed like that."

Wes nodded, "I'm hoping that's the case. I'm really wanting a wife for my new house. Know of anyone?"

Emily teased back, "I might. Key word being-you need to find a drama-free wife without a crazy, mid-life crisis dad."

Wes looked around, "I'm looking. None here. The one in front of me, she has all that, especially the dad part. Maybe I'll ask Tiffany if her dad is crazy. She might be available after spending a weekend here with Jack," and Wes acted like he was going to walk toward Tiffany.

Emily burst out laughing and pulled him back to her side, "No way, mister. You're mine. So, any thought to the wedding ideas? I'm serious-I'm not doing the big wedding with Dad the way he is. Ricky's was enough. I think if we explain it to Mom, she'll be okay with things."

Wes nodded, "I like the idea of something simple on our own. My parents said they were fine with anything. We talked about a destination wedding, and I looked some stuff up this morning. I think since we're already in California, that might be the way to go. I found some we could do in Hawaii. That's cheaper than the Caribbean."

Emily smiled, "Hawaii it is. Always wanted to go there."

Wes looked at her, "Really? You sure? That seemed awfully quick."

Emily pulled him in for a kiss, "Never been more sure. Now, for agreeing to your idea, I think you should do one thing for me," Emily looked at him with a glint to her eyes.

Wes' eyes narrowed, trying to figure out her scheme, "O-kay, I'm not sure I should agree to this, but go ahead."

"You can tell Mom, Andy, and the team. I'm not doing it. I'm the bride-too busy planning everything," she smiled.

Wes groaned, "Great, can't wait to get back to the office because I'm surely not adding to the craziness of this weekend."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and for who are still reading the story! This chapter is much shorter, but I felt it needed to stand on its own.**

Emily was sitting on the couch, anxiously awaiting Wes' arrival at home. She had information she wanted to share with him, and he couldn't get home soon enough. She thought back to the weekend the whole family had in San Francisco. What a weekend-both good and surprising. She couldn't believe her dad was such an idiot. Here he was now 60, married again, and with a new family. She had no idea when she would see him again, but she knew he was busy-both dealing with Tiffany and Baby Emily as well as trying to avoid Tiffany and Baby Emily. She'd watched Jack at the wedding. As gross as he was with his hands all over Tiffany, she knew the new lifestyle was suffocating him. She felt badly for the baby, wondering just how long Jack could keep things up. Honestly, she thought it might go better than she was imagining because Tiffany didn't seem to mind Jack splitting his time between L.A. and Vegas. The whole baby in the situation with her dad created a mess. Emily had decided she eventually didn't want that for her, for Wes. They would at some point figure things out, but for now, things were okay. As her mind began to wander, she heard the key in the lock and sprang up.

"You aren't going to believe this…" she started to say, as Wes walked in and greeted her with, "Wow, looks nice! I like the color you painted the living room."

Both looked at each other and smiled. Wes walked over to Emily and kissed her, "Hi," he said. "I like the new color on the walls. It looks nice. Now, you wanted to tell me something?"

Emily giggled and nodded, "Yes, hi yourself. So, you'll never guess! I spent some time this afternoon after I got done painting calling different resorts in Hawaii. You know, we'd marked several to call. Anyways, turns out one we both liked has a cancellation! They event planner told me that the couple cancelled for this coming weekend, and if we are interested, they will give us a 75% discount. Things have already been ordered, and the couple who cancelled had non-refundable deposits, so it's such a good deal! I know we were thinking further into the Fall, but Wes, we could do this!"

Wes stepped back, still holding Emily's hands looking at her, "You're serious? This weekend?"

Emily nodded and stepped closer. She put her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes, "I'm serious. Listen, you had already taken some vacation days from Wednesday-Sunday this week. It's only Monday now, so that still gives us a whole day to get ready. I checked into tickets, and while a little pricy, they aren't crazy since we are here in L.A. Wes, we can do this! We could be married by this weekend!" Emily squealed.

Wes took a moment to think, looking at Emily's excitement, "So, what do we do? Just get married this weekend, and then I put you on a plane back to New York? That's not romantic at all and not the way I wanted to start out."

Emily frowned, "I know that part isn't ideal, but honey, we knew that this who bi-coastal living would come to that at some point. For now, it works for us. We've just spent several days in San Francisco watching such a romantic time with Ricky be ruined by my dear old dad. I don't want that. I'd rather go to Hawaii, have an intimate wedding with you, and even if I must then get on a plane, I know we're married. Don't' you want that too?"

Wes nodded, "I do, but I also want you to have the wedding you want. I want you to be happy and not have regrets or second thoughts a few weeks, months, or even years from now. Doing it this way-there's no family there. Your mom isn't there; Andy isn't there, and your siblings aren't there. Would you be okay with that, truly?"

Emily thought, as she pulled her hands away and paced around the room. She looked at him, "Wes, I've been thinking of that all weekend. I'm okay with it, really. You are my future. I want you, and I want to be married to you. We can keep dragging this out our just do something spontaneous and go to Hawaii. Wes, loving you-that is not a problem. Trying to juggle wedding plans and schedule a wedding-that's not what I want. I want you, this week."

Wes smiled, "Well, okay. You can have me, this week. Call the event planner. I can't believe we are going to do this!" he chuckled, pulling Emily back into a long kiss. "So, Mrs. Nolan, when's our wedding?"

Emily giggled as she kissed him back. She pulled back only to say, "How about Thursday night? That still gives us Friday and Saturday at the resort before we have to fly back here Sunday, and then I have to basically hop on another plane back to New York?"

Wes smiled into her kiss, "I like the sound of that. Now, did you tell your mom?"

Emily pulled away from Wes, turned and walked down the hall toward the kitchen, "Nope. We can deal with that after the wedding."

Wes thought and then took off running after her, "Wait a minute! You're going back to New York. That means you're putting me in front of the firing squad on my own."

From the kitchen, Emily yelled, "Yup, that's the plan."


	47. Chapter 47

Emily stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled, thinking how excited she was. She thought this day would never come, and here she was, on her wedding day, ready to marry the man of her dreams. The last couple of days had been a whirlwind of events, but they'd made it here-their wedding day in Hawaii. In just a short time, she and Wes would finally be married.

As Emily smiled, she thought about her family. It stung a little that they had run off, not telling her mom and Andy about things. She knew her mom would understand; Jack was a huge issue, and he wasn't going to change-ever. This was something Emily had to do for herself-for them. Wes was supportive, only wanting to give Emily the wedding she truly wanted. This would be special-late afternoon, on a beach in Hawaii. Quiet, ocean, yes, this would be lovely.

Emily looked at herself once again in the mirror. The dress she'd found was one she'd tried on before; the store still had it, and she was delighted. It was a simple, straight dress, with a lace overlay on it, classy and modern, but still with a reserved look. The dress had cap sleeves, and she was glad. The cool air would get to her otherwise; the small sleeves would help. She had her hair halfway up, Wes' favorite way for her to wear it. The rest of it was long and flowing, simple again. She'd decided to buy sandals for her shoes; no one would see them, and after all, she'd be on the beach. They were simple too and just perfect. Luckily, Emily was a pretty small, basic size for the dress; it only needed a minor alteration, and when the dress shop heard she was basically running off for a romantic wedding, well, they were excited to help. So, she'd gotten her dress and packed in a day's time. Wes had a busy day at work, but he didn't need the volume of stuff she did. The event coordinator was handling everything else, and so far, she'd done a great job. Emily was happy with the setup, and she had a feeling the rest of the evening would go just as well.

A soft knock at the door pulled Emily from her thoughts. She turned to see the event coordinator poking her head in the door and smiled, "Oh, Emily, you look lovely. Are you about ready to get started?"

Emily nodded, looking back at the mirror, smoothing her hands over her dress, "I am. I'm ready."

The event coordinator nodded, "Very well. I'm going to grab your bouquet. I'll be just a minute and will send in someone in the meantime to wait with you."

Emily nodded and smiled, "That's fine. Thank you," excited to see her bouquet made of fresh Hawaiian flowers.

Emily turned back around, this time looking toward the window and outside. It was a beautiful day, one that she would never forget. The soft knock again interrupted her, and knowing it was the coordinator's assistant, she offered the, "Come in."

Emily turned to smile at the new face and was suddenly faced with a very familiar face, two of them actually.

"Mom! Andy!" Emily squealed. "What are you doing here? How did you know?"

Sharon rushed over and hugged Emily, "Oh my sweetheart, you didn't think we'd miss your big day, did you?" she asked as she hugged and kissed Emily's head. Andy stood behind Sharon, smiling at the two. Sharon broke the hug with Emily, and Andy stepped around her to give Emily a hug on the side and also kissed her head.

"Emily, you look breathtaking," Andy smiled, "ALMOST, I said almost, as pretty as your mom when we got married."

Emily smiled at the two, now standing before her. "I'm just-thank you-how did you know?"

Sharon looked up at Andy, and the two shrugged at each other, "A little birdie told us."

Emily snickered, "I should have known. No wonder he was so agreeable about all of this."

Sharon grabbed Emily's hands, "I hope it's okay we are here. We figured you needed a couple people to sign your marriage license, right?" and smiled at her daughter.

Emily nodded, "That is true. Always good with the facts, Mom," she chuckled.

"Well, at least this way, I don't have to fire him," she chuckled.

Sharon quickly recounted the conversation they had with Wes earlier in the week. Tuesday morning had started like any other normal day, paperwork. Sharon had a couple of meetings with Chief Howard and other department heads, so she had been to the office very early to drop off her things and was then gone until almost lunchtime. Andy, who had come in early with Sharon, had gotten plenty of paperwork done in his early morning. When Wes came in that morning, early, he spied Andy hard at work.

"Morning, Lieutenant," Wes nodded at Andy and sat down at his desk.

"Nolan," Andy nodded back. "You're here early."

Wes nodded at Andy, "I am. I'm off the next few days, so I wanted to get all my paperwork done before I'm out of here. Say, lieutenant, is the Captain in?" he asked looking at Sharon's office.

"She's come and gone, in a meeting right now. She'll be back mid-morning," Andy stated.

Wes nodded, "Thanks. May I get a word with you two at some point today?"

Andy turned in his chair, now looking at Wes and gave him a look, "Sure," he shrugged, "Everything okay?"

Wes had already turned toward his paperwork, as to not give anything away, "Yes, fine. Just need a word at some point."

After Sharon had returned from her meetings, she called Provenza and Andy into her office to go over the high points of the meeting. When the three had finished discussing things, Andy piped up, "Um, Sharon," he started, "Nolan asked to speak to you sometime this morning."

Sharon, who had been signing a document, looked up with a puzzled expression, "Okay, Lieutenant Provenza, anything going on I should know about?"

Provenza looked surprised at the request from Nolan, "Nothing I know of, Captain. Should I send him in?"

Sharon nodded back, "Yes, please, send him in."

Provenza opened the door and stuck his head outside, "Nolan, you're up." Provenza stood in the doorway to determine if he was needed in the room. Sharon waved him in.

"Detective Nolan, what can we do for you?" she asked.

Nolan glanced around, "Ahh, Captain, if I could have a moment to speak to you and Lieutenant Flynn, please? I assure you Lieutenant Provenza, it's nothing related to the chain of command."

Provenza nodded and closed the door as he left. Andy glanced at Sharon, and she shared the same somewhat puzzled expression he did.

"I hope Emily won't kill me for this, but I think you need to know," he started.

Andy interjected, "Did Jack do something?"

Wes waved his hand, "No, nothing like that. She's been calling around wedding venues trying to find a place. Emily really doesn't want the Jack drama like Ricky had to endure. She found a wedding venue she likes."

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Oh," she replied now very much interested in this conversation.

"Yes, she found one in Hawaii. Here's the catch-they had a cancellation for this week and are offering us a 75% discount if we get married this week. We discussed it, and we're going to do it," Wes told her very simply. "I'm already scheduled to be off the rest of this week."

Andy and Sharon shared a look, one that they'd been able to use for years. They could read each other's minds without speaking.

"I see," Sharon replied. "So, the two of you are going to get married this week in Hawaii?" Sharon tried to smile, and not show that she was a bit disappointed she wouldn't see her daughter get married.

"Yes, we are. We don't want to hurt either of you; you both have been great and very supportive. That's why I am here. We can do this on our own, but I think you should be there. It's not that Emily doesn't want you there; she just doesn't want Jack there or Jack drama. Telling the whole family, well, that's Jack drama.

Sharon didn't even blink with her response. She didn't even have to glance at Andy; she could see him nodding at her, thinking the same thing, and immediately replied back, "Email me the information. Andy and I will be there-no one else. We'll see if Nicole can keep Meghan for a few days. It shouldn't be a problem. Meghan has been practically living there with the boys; she'll be delighted, and Andy and I will most definitely be there. I'll talk to Chief, and I think we can swing it. We're not on call this week or weekend."

Wes smiled, "Good. Thank you. I'll get back to work," and without another word, he turned and headed back to his desk. Sharon saw Provenza glancing at her through the window with a look of "Well" and just nodded in the negative. Andy would clue him in, later. Provenza seemed to get that. They'd all been working together a long time.

After Sharon finished telling Emily how she and Andy came to be part of the wedding, Emily smiled again. "Wes does really know me well. This is now perfect; I'm so glad you are here."

Sharon nodded, "Me too, sweetie. Me too. You and I have been through a lot together; only fitting to be here now. I never would have expected two of my children to get married in the same week," she laughed.

Emily smiled, tears in her eyes, "Don't make me cry, Mom," she laughed.

Andy stood back, smiling the two and watching, "Well, are we going to go out there, or do you plan to keep Nolan waiting all day?"

Emily laughed again and ran over to hug Andy, "Andy, thank you for getting Mom here. I know you had a lot of things to juggle to make this happen. Thank you."

Andy kissed her head, "Anything for you, Emily. I will have you know that Nicole and Gus are the ones you should thank. Meghan is staying overnight with Nicole each day, and Gus is keeping her during the day before he goes to work. Knowing Meghan, she's worn that group out already," Andy chuckled.

Emily giggled too, "I can only imagine. Poor Gus, but I know he loves kids. I'm ready; let's do this."

"Emily, Andy and I are happy to stand up for the two of you," Sharon smiled, "What would you like?"

Emily thought for a moment, "I'd like that very much, but I'd also like one other thing."

Sharon and Andy exchanged a quick, puzzled look, "What's that?" she asked.

"I would like both of you to walk me out there and give me away. Andy, I know you haven't been there my whole life, but in the last few years, you've been there for me more than Dad. I appreciate that and want you to know how much I love you-how much I love that you care for and love Mom. So, what do you both say? Care to walk a bride out together?" Emily asked.

Sharon smiled at Andy and nodded her approval, and Andy looked at Emily, "We'd be honored, sweetheart," he smiled warmly and put out his arm. "No guy is any luckier to escort two beautiful women today."

Andy and Sharon walked Emily out to the beach where a small, private ceremony was setup. There were a few flowers, but the view was the best part. It was on the beach, secluded, with small islands visible in the distance. It was quiet and almost sunset. Emily thought it was perfect.

Wes smiled when he saw Emily walk out with Sharon and Andy. He smiled because she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen, but he was also very glad Sharon and Andy had made it. After they had spoken in Sharon's office, he saw her on the phone, most likely putting the plan into motion. A short while later, he saw her head out, most likely to talk to Chief Howard. Wes had emailed Sharon all the information, and she'd even spoken to the wedding coordinator. A couple hours later, she caught his eye and nodded; things were set.

Sharon had called Lieutenant Provenza into her office at the end of the day to go over the next couple of days. She and Andy would be gone from Thursday-Sunday, so not a huge amount of time, especially with the team off for the weekend, but still, she was leaving the team down three people.

"Lieutenant, Andy and I will be out of the office Thursday and Friday," she smiled. "You're in charge."

Provenza's eyes grew suspicious, "Why? What's going on? This has to have something to do with Nolan, doesn't it?"

Sharon nodded, "It does. I'd prefer it if I didn't tell you, not yet at least, but he's invited us along to witness something my daughter almost did alone, stupidly."

Provenza groaned, "Captain, I don't think I need to guess, nor do I need to say it aloud. Dare I to suggest that Julio's wingman is officially out of business after this week?"

Sharon nodded, "That would be a very good assumption," and smiled.

Provenza nodded, "I look forward to hearing about it, Captain. Unbelievable, Captain. You come in here five years ago and now have half the office, it seems, related to you."

"Well, unlike many of you, most people like me right away," she joked.

Provenza chuckled, "Have a good time, Captain," he said as he stood, "Things will be fine here. I can safely assume you won't be traveling to Vegas. There's one major headache there that keeps you out of that city."

Sharon hummed, "Yes, Vegas has suddenly become my least favorite place. Pity," and shrugged her shoulders.

As Provenza walked out the door, "Make sure Rusty knows he can call me if he needs anything. Patrice and I will have him along with Gus over for dinner this week while you are away. Night, Captain," and he was gone.

Sharon snapped out of her memory to listen to the sweet, short ceremony. She was so happy and so proud of both Emily and Wes. They weren't making their lives easy with the bi-coastal living situation, but she was confident they would work it out. She just hoped it didn't end with her losing both a detective and family to the East Coast.

The ceremony itself didn't take long, and the pictures took place afterwards. Emily was so glad to have Sharon and Andy there; she didn't realize how much she would have missed the two of them. The four were able to get some photos together, and after they were done taking pictures, Sharon and Andy walked back over to the couple.

"Wes, welcome to the family," Sharon smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you, Sharon, Andy," he nodded. "I'm so happy Emily chose me. You raised a wonderful woman."

"Thank you," Sharon smiled back, "I think she's pretty great too. Listen, we are staying here at the resort and fly home Sunday morning. I believe, Wes, you said you had a Sunday afternoon flight, so we didn't want to crowd you and end up on the same flight. Andy promised me a bit of a vacation these next few days, so you can pretend like we aren't even here. We know the wedding coordinator has dinner setup for the two of you, so go enjoy," Sharon waved her hand.

Andy stood behind Sharon, arms on her shoulders, "You'd better listen to this one. She's letting you off the hook pretty easily," he joked.

Emily and Wes were standing there, holding hands and exchanged a look. Wes nodded at her, "Mom, Andy, we want you to eat with us tonight. I asked the coordinator during pictures, and she setup dinner for the four of us if that's okay. We still have a wedding cake," she joked.

Andy replied back, "Well, if there's cake, I'm in," he said laughing.

Later on that evening, Sharon and Andy were walking along the beach, talking about their day and reminiscing about all sorts of things.

"Sharon, I'm glad we could be here," Andy said, "and, I'm glad Nicole could help with Meghan. I'm so proud of our family, our whole family," he smiled.

Sharon stopped walking, and she turned to Andy, "I am too," she smiled. "You're the best thing for me, you know that? I hate that Wes and Emily will spend so much time apart. I know they will work it out, but I'm so glad we don't have to live like that. Heavens, I was such an idiot for so many years, we could have been together much sooner," she chuckled.

Andy pulled her in and whispered, "You know, you are starting to sound like Provenza, calling yourself an idiot."

Sharon laughed and smacked Andy. The two kept walking.

Meanwhile, the next morning, the team was busy at work. Provenza hadn't said much about Sharon and Andy being gone, only that they had somewhere to be. The team knew something was up, but they also knew Provenza would tell them all in good time.

"Hey!" Provenza exclaimed, "What do you know? Our very own Detective Nolan got married," he smiled.

Everyone looked up at Provenza, wondering what information he had that they didn't.

"Uhh, sir, what's going on?" Julio piped up, peaking over his desk to see what Provenza was looking at.

"Oh, see here, I'm on The Facebook and The Instagram. Emily paled me-is that what it's called? I can see her stuff on The Facebook and The Instagram. She posted the pictures."

Everyone in the office glanced around at each other and burst out laughing. Provenza looked up, puzzled, "What?" he asked.

"Lieutenant, it's called friending. Emily friended you. She didn't pal you," Buzz stated.

The team was laughing, almost with tears in their eyes, and then they realized what Provenza had said.

"Wait! Nolan got married?" Julio jumped up. "No way! So, that's where the Captain and the Lieutenant are. Let me see."

Soon, the whole team was looking at the wedding pictures, some of the couple and some with Sharon and Andy in them too.

"Guys, you know what this means?" Julio asked with a glint to his eyes, "We need to plan something-you know, the Captain's sense of occasion and all."


	48. Chapter 48

Monday morning, the team was busy, but not with anything work related. They were setting up their small party to welcome their newly married detective back to work. No one had spoken to Wes, Sharon, or Andy over the weekend. Provenza had gotten a text from Andy late Sunday night telling him they were home and would see him in the morning, but that had been it. Now, the team, minus the three people who had been out, were getting ready to welcome the family back to work. They heard the Captain's heels walking down the hall and Andy's voice could be heard as the two were talking. The team wasn't as worried about them; they weren't the reason for the party, well not completely. The team still had a few minutes before the expected Wes to arrive.

As Sharon and Andy walked into the Murder Room, oblivious to the party being set up, Julio started clapping.

"There they are; the parents of the bride," he joked as the rest of the team offered a small clap as well.

Sharon and Andy looked at the team, back at each other, and smiled.

"Oh, you all didn't have to go to this trouble," Sharon commented as she walked over to the group. "It's so nice of you all and nice to see all of you again."

Provenza who had been sitting at his desk, working on his crossword, supervising the party scene, barley looked up and replied, "Not to worry, Captain. The party isn't for you. Seems this group has taken a liking to young Detective Nolan and wants to celebrate. I guess, though, you are indirectly involved in this celebration seeing as your offspring is the reason for the happy day."

Sharon chuckled and turned to Julio as he asked, "Ma'am, do you know when Nolan will be in? We're pretty much ready."

Sharon and Andy both shook their heads, and Sharon replied, "No, we haven't spoken to them since Thursday night. We've tried to give them some space."

Andy laughed, "Yeah, just what everyone wants-their parents and their boss on their honeymoon."

The team took a few moments to catch up, discussing the wedding and Sharon and Andy's trip to Hawaii when Julio's phone dinged.

"Oh, everyone, that's the front desk downstairs. I had the desk sergeant text me when Nolan got here. He's on his way up," Julio informed everyone.

With that, the team got things set for the party. They had a cake, punch, and a few gifts. They all knew Emily wouldn't be with him, but this was still a day to celebrate.

"What did you get them?" Andy asked, eyeing the gifts.

Provenza looked over his shoulder to follow Andy's gaze, "Why? You're not expecting us to put your name on the gifts, are you? Come on, Flynn!"

Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, "Geez, no, of course not! We paid for the whole thing! That should have been surprise enough. Nolan had all of it on his credit card, and we went to the hotel manager to move it all to ours. They wouldn't have found out until they checked out. It was the least we could do. Sharon also put a handful of cash in Emily's purse. She knew Emily wouldn't cash a check, but Sharon felt bad Emily went and bought her own dress, so no, I'm not wanting to put my name on the card! I simply was asking what you got them!"

Provenza, without looking at Andy, replied, "Hmm, I'm not sure. Julio arranged most of it. I know there's cash in there to put towards his next flight to New York. I also think Sykes picked out some picture frame she said they had to have. Mike mentioned we should get them restaurant gift cards too, so I think that's there as well. All I know is there isn't much that would get me to surrender my earnings from the printer, and between your wedding awhile ago now and this one, well, my printer retirement fund is no more!"

Andy looked at Provenza with big eyes, "You gave up your printer money?"

Provenza put down his crossword and looked at Andy, "Well of course I did. You didn't think I was going to use any of my actual money, did you? No, I just consider it a donation to the Flynn wedding fund. That is what things have turned into lately. How many more kids are left to marry off?"

Andy smirked, "Oh, just two, and don't worry-we'll need to rebuild your fund for Rusty. As much as you like all our kids, we know Rusty's the favorite. Yeah, by the time he ever gets married, you'll need a big, cushy printer fund."

Provenza rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't remind me. "

Just then, Julio came back into view, "Elevator just arrived. He's here."

The team waited for Wes to enter the room. It seemed to be taking him a lot longer than it should, and Julio almost went to see if Wes had gone to the break room. Before he could, Wes came around the corner on crutches.

"What the?" Andy started to say.

"What happened to you?" Provenza said bluntly.

Even more of a surprise was that Emily was escorting Wes into the room; she was supposed to have gotten on her flight back to New York the night before.

"Emily!" Sharon exclaimed and looked at the pair, "What happened?"

Wes looked at the group and the room, seeing that they'd setup for a party, "Hi everyone," he said sheepishly.

Emily looked at everyone, "Oh, this is so nice! Wes, they setup a party for us."

Andy jumped in, "Emily, what happened to him? We left you guys Thursday, and everyone was fine."

Emily looked at Wes and he replied, "I fell."

"Thank you Captain, or should I say Detective Obvious!" Provenza exclaimed finally standing up from his desk and walking over to Wes to inspect him. "You broke your leg?"

Wes nodded, "I did. We spent all night in the ER here, and they said it's broken."

Amy turned to him, "How did you fall?"

Wes and Emily exchanged another look, and Wes replied, "I, um, tripped and fell. I didn't think it was broken. I did that in Hawaii, but the pain got worse on the flight home, so Emily made me go to the hospital. It took all night, and they said I have a hairline fracture."

Everyone exchanged glances; something was fishy. "So," Sharon started, "How exactly did you trip and fall?"

Emily rolled her eyes at Wes; this group was a pack of bloodhounds, and they weren't going to let things go.

Wes looked down at his feet and replied, quietly, "I fell out of bed."

The entire office started snickering and both Wes and Emily got red in the face. Sharon looked at Andy, mortified.

Provenza spoke up, "Wait a minute-you're telling me, you're telling us-your team, boss, and in-laws that you fell out of bed on your honeymoon and broke your leg? What in the?"

Emily was beet red, "It wasn't like that!" she exclaimed, mortified to be discussing this. "I saw this huge spider crawling across Wes' arm one morning when I was just waking up. I screamed and in trying to get the spider off him, he sort of jumped and fell off the bed. He tried to catch himself, and-"

"and obviously, I broke my leg," Wes finished.

The team was in an all-out laugh now; no one could believe the two younger idiots were now having this to live down.

Provenza turned to Sharon, "Captain, remind me not to become related to you. Seems as if everyone who does from this office then needs medical attention. We've got our desk money in Flynn over there, and well, now, I need a name for this," he waved his arm, indicating Wes' broken leg. I know, I'll call you our Hobbling Hobbit. Fell out of the bed; that's a new one."

Julio, Mike, and Buzz were laughing so hard they were now crying. The men had all gotten themselves a cup of the punch just to calm their laughter. The laughter was spreading to Andy, and when he looked at Sharon, she had her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the laughter in.

"Come on, it's not that funny, "Emily added.

"Oh, I think it is," Buzz replied back to her, "you've got to admit that word will spread around the LAPD quickly about this. Professional ballerina breaks her new husband," to which Julio doubled over laughing even harder.

Emily and Wes glanced at each other, and even the two of them started laughing, "Come on, guys! Be nice," Emily pleaded.

Provenza pointed at her, "Oh no, Twinkle Toes, we don't get to laugh at much, but this, this is a good one."

Wes was having trouble standing on his foot, so Emily helped him maneuver to his desk. Once she got him seated, the two looked up to the watchful eyes of the team.

"So, Emily, you've been in the hospital all night?" Sharon asked. "What about your flight?"

Emily provided the facts, "He kept complaining about his leg, so when we got off the plane, I told him I couldn't go onto New York with his being in such pain. I drove him to the ER, where it took all night, but yes, it's broken. He's off it for six weeks or so. I called my dance company, explained I was at the hospital, to which they were glad I didn't' break my leg, and I told them I would catch the same flight back tonight. So, I'll get in at 5:30 tomorrow morning and can be at work by 8:00. It's not ideal, but we knew this would be challenging," and she shrugged.

"Umm, sorry, Captain, I'm off my leg and on desk duty for awhile," Wes said as he nudged Emily to hand over the hospital paperwork to Sharon.

Sharon waved at him as she took it, "It's fine. I'm sorry you have this mess," she said as she looked at his leg and started laughing again herself. That caused the whole team to start up again.

Wes waved his hand at the group, "That's right. Laugh it up. Get it out of your system," he sighed.

Emily shook her head, "I swear. You'd think you were all 15."

Buzz spoke up, "Um, Captain, perhaps the newlyweds are hungry after all night in the ER?" he questioned, motioning toward the food.

Amy piped up, "Yes, we did have a party for you, and it makes it even better you are here, Emily, even if you broke his leg," and she started laughing again.

Soon, the team was having their party food. Patrice had made some appetizers for the team to enjoy with the cake. It was a very nice party for the team. Everyone noticed Wes was uncomfortable with his leg.

"For goodness sakes, Nolan! Why don't you go home with that?" Provenza spoke up.

Wes put his hand up, "Lieutenant, I'll be okay. I'll be in pain at home too. Besides, I need to pull my weight around here. You've all been great about my being gone. I know I still have a lot of vacation days to use, but I will pull my weight around here."

"Fine, stay," Provenza added, "Well, I had gotten used to a Desk Monkey, and now that Flynn's back to full status, it'll be good to have another, so Hobbling Hobbit, get ready for some papercuts."

Everyone snickered at Provenza's comments. The old guy acted like he didn't care, but truth was, he liked Wes very much.

Emily turned to the group, "Well, I am going to go home and change. We have been traveling quite a bit, and I could really use a shower. Thank you all for the party," she said as she hugged the team to leave. "Since I won't see you before I fly back, thanks again for everything. Bye!" and with that, she turned to leave.

"Break a leg, Emily," Julio yelled to her as she left the room and turned to everyone else, "Well, she is a dancer." That caused everyone, even Wes to start laughing. It was going to be a long day.


	49. Chapter 49

By the end of the week, things were starting to get back to normal for the Major Crimes team. Wes was settling in on his crutches. His biggest annoyance was he couldn't drive. Sharon and Andy were trying to help in that area as much as they could. Julio was as well, and with all the help, Wes was managing okay. The rest of the team was settling back into their routine now that everyone was back from the trips and such. They had joked with Sharon that she probably needed all the overtime pay she could get after having two of her kids, as well as her own wedding to pay for this year.

Emily was settling in back in New York too. She'd gotten back into her dance practices, gearing up already for the holiday shows. She was quickly starting to realize New York didn't feel as homey as she'd once remembered it.

While the team was hard at work, one afternoon, Jack showed up again. He barged right in as the team was all working together in the Murder Room, discussing their latest case. Most were standing; Wes was sitting with his foot propped up, and Provenza was sitting because he was, well, Provenza.

"Everyone," Jack nodded, as he walked in, "Sharon, I need a moment," Jack told her as he continued walking toward her office.

The work stopped, and everyone turned to watch Sharon, "Jack," she sighed, "You're not going to barge into my office and order me around," she said in her sharpest tone. "What is it?"

Jack glanced around, noticing everyone was glaring at him. Sharon had this group trained, he thought to himself. He turned back toward Sharon who now had Andy standing behind her and rolled his eyes, "Can we talk a moment? Privately?" he asked again. "I'm in the building to see a client and just need to ask you something."

As Jack said this, he took a better glance around at the team and noticed Wes had his foot propped up on a chair, "What happened to you?" he asked, now walking over toward Wes. "Sharon runs a tough group here. Some suspect rough you up?"

Wes rolled his eyes, and Andy chuckled seeing it, "No, Jack, I fell," Wes told him simply. Neither Wes nor Emily had spoken to Jack since Ricky's wedding, so he still had no idea the two had gotten married.

"Jack, is it?" Jack nagged at Wes, "No more Mr. Raydor? I see you think we can be pals, go casual."

Wes crossed his arms, "Jack, you're not getting rid of me. Emily told me to call you Jack, so that's what I'm going to call you."

Jack chuckled, "Oh sweet Emily, she actually thinks she'll keep you around awhile," he continued to laugh shaking his head. The rest of the team glanced at each other, all hiding smiles. Jack had no clue.

"Yeah, I told you, JACK, I'm here to stay," Wes said arms still crossed.

Jack who was still snickering at Wes, turned back to him about to make a comment about his leg, when his eye caught sight of Wes' new ring. Jack raised his eyebrows, "Tell me you didn't go and marry my daughter without letting me know."

Andy and Sharon both exchanged glances, rolling their eyes. Leave it to Jack to barge in and cause a scene.

"Yes, Jack, that's exactly what happened. We got married; you are now informed. You're one to talk. We'll catch you up with our Christmas card," Wes said almost sarcastically and turned to get back to work.

The rest of the team almost couldn't contain themselves from laughing. Jack had been a nuisance to them for years, and Jack had finally met his match in Wes. Wes wasn't scared of Jack, and he could fire comments right back at him.

Sharon and Andy glanced at each other, grinning, and they were interrupted when Jack turned to Sharon, pointing a finger and glaring at her.

"You let this happen?" he demanded. "How could you not tell me? They are my kids too, Sharon."

"Jack, as I said before, you are not going to barge into my workplace, our workplace and disrupt the day. I can have the officers here escort you out. This is a non-discussion. Our kids, as you so remind me that you once participated in their lives, are adults. They make their own decisions. Emily and Wes DECIDED to get married and did last week after Ricky did. If I had to guess, they didn't want a scene like you created with your new family at Ricky's wedding. Now, if you will excuse us, we have work to do. Give my best to Tiffany," Sharon said emphasizing Tiffany's name slowly as she said it.

Tao and Julio exchanged a glance, snickering. A day with Jack drama always brought out the fighter in Sharon.

Jack sighed and looked up, "I'm just trying to be there for my kids. That's what I wanted. I wanted to see if the picture proofs were back from Ricky's wedding. Tiffany wants some family pictures, you know of the three of us. She's coming to LA in a couple weeks, and we would like a picture."

Andy jumped in, "Ricky doesn't have the proofs yet, Jack, but we'll be sure to email you the ones of your new family when they come in. Now, I believe the Captain asked you to leave," as Andy extended his hand.

Jack nodded, "Oh, and Sharon, Tiffany asked if you would like to have lunch with her when she visits?" Jack asked thinking they would all be one big happy family.

Sharon stared at him with a clueless expression, "Jack, your wife, who is the same age as Emily, with a new baby, wants to hang out with your ex-wife? I don't think that's a good idea. She is welcome to get the proofs when she visits. Have her call me. You, you are not welcome to come back here with her. Goodbye Jack," and with that, Sharon walked into her office, not because she needed anything, but because she wanted to get away from Jack.

Provenza stood and walked to the hallway, "Jack, you heard the lady-right this way," as he pointed to the door.

Jack stopped at Wes' desk, "I can't believe you talked my daughter into marrying you. I'll get to the bottom of this."

Wes just waved, "If you call her, try not to call between 6-9 PM Pacific time. That's when we talk each night, sometime during that stint, and I don't think she'd take your call. Have a good day, Jack," and he looked back down at the paperwork on his desk.

Provenza smirked at Jack as Jack passed him by, "Always such a pleasure, Jack."

Emily figured Jack and Wes had a run-in because when she was on a break from her rehearsals, she saw she had several text messages. One was from Jack, and several were from Wes.

"YOU MARRIED HIM?" Jack texted her. That was all it said, so she played back and replied, "Yes." Emily gave no other information and went onto Wes' text. Just seeing his name made her smile.

"Dear old dad came by work, and he's oh so happy we got married. Just wanted to warn you he's on the war path."

Emily smiled and shook her head. She was sure her dad was mad, but knowing he'd encounter Wes, her mom, and Andy, as well as the whole team who would stick up for them, she wasn't worried. Her reply was short because she had to get back to work, "One text from him-whatever. At least I'm not the one marrying someone half my age and have a new kid. Love you. Talk tonight!"

Jack left Emily a message a couple days later, telling her he was disappointed she'd gotten married. That was it; he wasn't disappointed he wasn't told, but he was disappointed that she married Wes. Emily decided not to reply, considering she'd have told him the same thing. Tiffany had gotten her number and started texting her all the time, thinking the two would become best friends. While Emily did feel badly for the woman, she had no interest in being best buddies with her stepmother. Tiffany was trying, and Emily was at least polite back. The pictures of the baby were cute, but Emily knew that at some point, Jack would probably screw this up too.

As the months wore on into the fall, Wes found himself off the crutches and ready to travel. He and Emily hadn't seen each other for awhile. She'd flown back one weekend to check on him while he was on crutches, but otherwise, their work schedules had been a mess, and they hadn't been able to see each other. The long-distance stuff was okay, but it was wearing on both of them, especially as the holiday season had started with the new show. This trip, Wes had a surprise for Emily, and he hoped she'd enjoy it. A lot of coordinating had gone into this surprise, and he'd barely given Emily any clues.

"Why won't you tell me the surprise?" she asked. "I am so excited to see you; I don't need a surprise."

"I am not telling you. This is a surprise I've worked on for awhile. I think you'll love it. Are you still coming to the airport?" he asked.

Emily nodded at the computer, "I'll be there. See you in a few hours," she smiled.

Now, Emily waited at the airport for Wes' plane to land. It was late, but she suspected Wes wouldn't be that tired. It was still early on the West Coast. Emily had a full day with rehearsals in the morning and her evening performance that night. Wes had told her he'd love to see her holiday show while visiting. She just had to get him his tickets and pass, which she would do when they figured out their weekend plans. As she watched the security exit, she noticed a lot of people coming through with shirts that had different California teams or places, so she smiled, guessing that was Wes' plane group. As she scanned the crowd, she watched for Wes. Several minutes later, she spotted him, still caught in a group of people trying to make his way out. As he walked closer, she got a better eye on him and couldn't help but notice the surprise; he had brought Meghan.

Meghan was so excited, Emily had to smile. Meghan hadn't even seen her yet, and she was looking all around, talking Wes' ear off, pointing at things. She had a small dog backpack on and was holding Wes' hand. Emily almost melted at the sight. Just then, Meghan spotted Emily.

"Aunt Emily!" she smiled, waved, and took off running. "I'm your surprise!"

Emily laughed, scooping up Meghan and hugging her, "Well, you're a great surprise. Meghan, I had no clue you were coming."

Wes caught up to Meghan, who had outrun him. His leg was doing better, but he still wasn't back to normal. "Surprise," Wes said cautiously as he kissed Emily, "I hope it's okay she came."

Emily nodded and giggled, "Well, she's a good surprise. Of course it's okay. Meghan, aren't you missing school?"

Meghan nodded no, "No, silly! We have parent conferences and no school. Lauren and Ricky have to go in and talk to my teacher, even though they aren't my parent. I told my teacher my sister would come in because I didn't have parents anymore, and she said that was okay just for me."

Emily smiled, "Well, that's good. Hopefully your teacher has nice things to say to Lauren and Ricky. So, did you like the airplane?" Emily asked as the trio walked to baggage claim.

"Yes!" Meghan shouted, "I'd never been on an airplane before. Uncle Wes even gave me his snacks to eat. I had four cookies," she said holding up her hand. "I even got to watch a movie. Uncle Wes and I watched some princess movies."

Emily eyed Wes, smiling, "Oh, I'm sure he liked that. I'll have to make sure you have more princess movies to show him on the flight back. So, since you are my surprise, what are we going to do on your visit? Did you talk about the stuff you want to see?"

Meghan nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I want to see you be a ballerina. Uncle Wes said you are really good. Ricky said he used to have to watch you everyday when you were kids and that it was boring then. Lauren told Ricky that wasn't nice to say. I told him it wouldn't be boring. I also want to see the statue."

Emily had a puzzled look, "What statue?"

Wes jumped in, "She means the Statue of Liberty. She kept calling it "The Statue" on the plane."

Meghan nodded, "Yes, that one. Aunt Emily, people on the plane thought Uncle Wes was my daddy. It was funny."

Emily chuckled, "I'm sure it was. Well, you have a cool uncle who will watch princess movies and take you on a trip all the way across the United States."

"I brought my new coat!" Meghan told her, jumping conversations. Ricky said you didn't have a pool, so I didn't bring a swimsuit, but he said it was cold here. So, he and Lauren took me to the mall to get a new coat. Lauren said I should stop growing, and I told her I didn't know how to do that. Pops and Gigi brought me a suitcase for my trip! I got a big suitcase that is purple and pink stripes. Pops said the suitcase was loud. I don't get it. The suitcase doesn't talk. Gigi said that would be easy to see at the airport, so we need to find it. It has my new coat, my pajamas, princess shirts, and the Barbies I couldn't fit in my doggie bag. I even have a new Barbie ballerina I named Aunt Emily."

Emily and Wes chuckled, smiling at each other. Emily looked up at Wes, "Thank you for my surprise. I'm glad she came."

Wes looked back at her, "I was a little worried. I know we don't get to see each other, but apparently, she's been talking your mom's ear off about wanting to see Aunt Emily doing her 'princess dance' as she calls it. That's when I got the idea to see if she could come and why I scheduled the trip when I did."

Emily kissed Wes on the cheek, "Thank you again. Yes, we don't get that much alone time, but family is family. You and your surprises."

Wes snickered as he gave her a sly smile, "I'm full of surprises."


	50. Chapter 50

"Are they done yet?" Wes came up behind Emily, wrapping his arms around her, mimicking the thousand times Meghan had already asked if the cookies were done.

"No!" she giggled, "I swear, you two are going to eat all the cookies before they even cool off once they come out of the oven."

Wes began kissing down her neck as she giggled further, "Well, I have never had to share my cookies with an eight-year-old, and you make good cookies. It's worth the fight."

"You're terrible," Emily smacked him. "You can thank my mom; it's her Christmas cookie recipe. Maybe she'll make more for you when you get back to L.A."

"Are they done yet?" Meghan asked reappearing in the small kitchen. She had gone to use the bathroom and couldn't wait to have some Christmas cookies.

Both Wes and Emily began laughing, and Meghan looked at them like they were crazy. "Almost kiddo," Emily smiled. "Once the cookies are done, why don't we take you ice skating?"

Meghan jumped up and down, "Oh, I really, really want to go! Uncle Wes and I walked by people ice skating yesterday when you were at work. It looked so fun. Can we go, please?"

Wes nodded, "Yup, Aunt Emily is off this morning, so once she finishes making us all these cookies, we'll go ice skating. Then, we have a big night. You and I, Princess Meghan, have a date to watch Aunt Emily at the ballet. What do you say to that?"

Meghan got a huge smile on her face, "I can't wait!"

The computer alerted them to a Facetime request and soon the trio found themselves talking to Lauren and Ricky. "Hi Lauren, hi Ricky," Meghan waved, "Aunt Emily's making cookies!"

Ricky's eyes got big, "Ohhh, Meghan, you are so lucky! Are they Gigi's cookie recipe? If so, those are awesome."

Meghan looked at Emily, and Emily responded, "Yes, it's Mom's recipe. How are you two? Enjoying some quiet?" Emily teased. "We are making cookies, going ice skating, and then, I probably should be jealous because Wes has a date to the ballet tonight."

Ricky and Lauren chuckled and smiled as Meghan looked delighted. "Meghan, that sounds like a great day. Make sure you tell Uncle Wes and Aunt Emily thank you for everything," Lauren instructed.

The family continued to chat back and forth; Lauren and Ricky had called at some point each day for the last two days to make sure Meghan was doing okay. Meghan seemed to be doing better than okay; she was having a great time in New York. The first full day, they had taken her to the Statue of Liberty, and she had bought all sorts of souvenirs to take home. Meghan had requested pizza multiple times, so they had eaten their share of it too. They'd done some walking around and played at the park. It had been a good trip. Wes and Meghan had to fly home tomorrow, so this was their last full day in New York. Emily was missing them already.

"Say, Emily," Ricky started, "Has Dad spoken to you recently?"

Emily nodded in the negative, "No, he's barely had any contact since we got married back in July. Tiffany texts me all the time," Emily rolled her eyes, "and sends tons of pictures of the baby. Dad-no, he's barely said a word, why?"

Ricky and Lauren exchanged a glance, and Ricky continued, "Well, I don't know for sure, but I got the feeling he was trying to surprise you by coming to your ballet."

Emily's brow rose, "Really? Nothing has been said here. Thanks for the heads' up. Do you know anything more?"

Ricky continued, "All I know is he was asking the name of your play and what the dates for it were. Then, he asked if Mom was going to be there this weekend to see it, almost like he didn't want to run into her. So, I don't know, but you know Dad."

Wes and Emily exchanged glances, "Yes," she replied, "all too well. Okay, we'll keep our eye out."

"He also asked me if we were coming to L.A. for Christmas, and I told him the dates we would be there. He asked if I happened to know when you were coming, and I told him we'd coordinated dates to be there at the same time. He said he wanted to do a family dinner with us, so brace yourself."

Emily sighed, "Okay. I guess I'll believe it when I see it. I should be glad he's trying, but he's just been such a mess."

Ricky sighed too, "Yeah, I know. Is Meghan still there?"

Emily glanced around, "No, she's waiting on cookies, but she got tired of talking and went to play with her Barbies, why?"

Ricky rolled his eyes at his next statement, "Dad asked if Meghan had to come to dinner. He said he wasn't sure if she would be coming with us for Christmas. Who asks that? She's ours. She lives with us all the time. I'm formally adopting her so there is no question about guardians for her. It made both of us mad that Dad would even ask if Meghan was coming. She's our kid. Anyways, just wanted to let you know."

Wes jumped in, "Ricky, I'm sorry, but your dad can be absolutely infuriating. I'm sorry. That's uncalled for, and Meghan is always welcome anywhere, which goes without saying. I say if he doesn't want Meghan around, he doesn't want any of us around."

Emily smiled at Wes coming to Meghan and her family's defense. She loved this man so much.

Lauren, who had remained quiet, replied, "Thanks you guys. That means a lot. We don't see Meghan as a burden, but then again, Jack sees all his kids as a burden."

The two couples continued to talk about Christmas plans while Meghan played with her toys. The finished their conversation when the cookies were done. After their mid-morning snack, Emily, Wes, and Meghan all went ice skating in the park. For her first time, Meghan did great and fell fewer times than Wes.

"You're funny," Meghan giggled at Wes, "and you fall a lot."

Wes groaned at Meghan, "Thanks, Meghan. You're supposed to be on my side."

After the trio returned home, Emily began to get ready for work. She had one performance tonight, and she was excited for Wes and Meghan to see it. A knock at the door had her finding Jack and Tiffany on the other side.

"Dad," Emily exclaimed, surprised, but not shocked as Ricky had given her a brief warning.

"Hi sweetheart," Jack smiled, "Long time no see," he chuckled. "Surprise! My beautiful bride and I are here to surprise you and see your show. I bought tickets."

"Emily!" Tiffany gushed, "hugging her a little too tightly. This is so exciting! I've never been to New York."

"Umm, wow, where's the baby?" Emily asked as she noticed they were alone.

Jack waved his hand, "Ahh, she's' fine, back in Vegas with one of Tiffany's friends. This is like a romantic getaway for us," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emily looked disgustedly at Jack, as just then, Meghan popped up under Emily's hand. "Aunt Emily, who's here?"

Jack's eyes grew wide in surprise, "What's she doing here?"

Emily opened the door to allow Jack and Tiffany to enter, and as she moved back from it, Wes also walked down from the bedroom, "Emily, which tie should I wear?" he asked not yet noticing Emily.

Jack threw a disgusted glance at Wes and then back at Meghan. Emily turned to him, "Dad, Wes surprised me by bringing Meghan to visit New York. She's never been here either. They've been here a couple days and are going to the ballet tonight too. If I had known you were coming, Dad, I could have gotten you tickets."

Tiffany gushed, "Oh, we wanted to surprise you! I've been telling everyone my daughter is a professional ballerina. People think I'm crazy, but we're so proud of you."

Wes and Emily exchanged glances, trying not to laugh. The idea of being Tiffany's daughter when she and Emily had birthdays a couple months apart was laughable.

"Come in. I'm getting ready for work and must leave soon, but you can stay. I have some cookies," Emily offered.

"They are the BEST Christmas cookies," Meghan jumped up and down, "Gigi taught Aunt Emily."

"Who's Gigi?" Jack asked.

Emily sighed, "Dad, that's what she calls Mom. It's Mom's cookie recipe."

"Oh, well, then," Jack chuckled, "I'll take some. Sharon makes the best cookies, something I'm still working on with Tiffany," he continued to chuckle.

"Oh, Jack," Tiffany smacked him, "You know I'm busy with the baby and all. Work, and you're only there one weekend a month."

Wes and Emily exchanged glances. These two were quite the pair.

A half hour later, Emily made her way out the building to work. She had walked out with Jack and Tiffany who said they'd 'find ways to keep busy at the hotel' Jack had put it. Why Jack felt the need to share that with his own daughter, Emily didn't know, but the two were coming to the show later. Thankfully, for Wes and Meghan's sake, the tickets weren't close to each other. Jack had suggested the group go out for dinner afterwards, which sounded well-meaning, but he'd messed that up too.

"So," Jack had said, "let's get a bite after the show. Who can you get to take Meghan?"

Wes and Emily exchanged glances; they could understand each other without speaking.

"Jack, sorry, but we're not going to get anyone to watch Meghan. She's our responsibility, and quite frankly, the show will be ending late, so she'll need to get to bed. You are welcome to come back to the apartment with us and order in, but we need to get her to bed. She and I have to fly back to L.A. tomorrow, and we want her to get her rest."

Jack frowned, "So, there's nobody to watch her? I was thinking a big dinner out-drinks, dancing, you know."

Emily rolled her eyes, "No, Dad. I know she's not our child, but right now, she's our responsibility, and we are taking that seriously. The offer stands to come back here. We can get Chinese or something, but sorry, we aren't going out."

Tiffany had been in the bathroom during this discussion, so she missed it. As she returned, Jack turned to her, "Well, sexy, it's just you and me after the ballet. I'm going to take you somewhere to show you off."

Tiffany giggled, "Oh Jack! You are amazing. I'd never guess you were 60. You really know how to treat a lady. I'm sorry they can't join us."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I tried with them. They want to be an old married couple and come home with that kid, who isn't even their kid."

"Dad!" Emily started, but Wes rubbed her knee, to let it go. Jack wasn't worth it.

"Jack, I believe Emily needs to get going," Wes stood, ending this conversation. "Maybe we will see you at the ballet."

Jack grabbed Tiffany's hand and held it tightly, grabbing her around the waist, as she giggled.

"Well, we're off to find things to do at the hotel," he wiggled his eyebrows. "See you tonight, sweetheart. We can't wait."

"I will just walk out with you, Dad, okay? Let me get my stuff," Emily said.

Wes followed her back to their bedroom. He walked up behind her, "Breathe," he said, "He's trying, even if it's a sick and twisted way. I'm sorry he's barging in, but we can get through it."

Emily sighed, turned and cupped his face, "Thank you. I love you," she smiled sweetly, "and I can't wait to come back here, put Meghan to bed, and chill out with you."

Wes smiled and kissed her deeply, "Me too. Of course, I could always suggest you going out with your dad and bringing Meghan back here myself," he teased.

"Wes Nolan!" Emily smacked his chest, "Don't you dare. Otherwise, our evening may have a very early ending."

Wes groaned, "You win. Alright, I'll get the princess ready to go, and we will see you soon."

Emily said a quick good-bye to Meghan and followed Jack and Tiffany downstairs.

After she said good-bye to them, she made her way to work where she sent Ricky a quick text, "Thanks for the heads' up. He and Tiffany surprised me at the apartment. Wanted us to find a babysitter tonight after the show so we could all go for dinner and drinks. Yeah, never more grateful to have Meghan here!"

Ricky replied with, "Unbelievable," and Emily got ready for her show. Some things, some people never change, Emily thought to herself.

After the show, Meghan bounced into Emily's dressing room, totally amazed by everything. She had Wes taking pictures of all it-the room, the different dancers. When Emily's friends found out about Meghan, they all offered to get her a signed program and then took pictures with her. The little girl was delighted and told Emily she was going to see if Ricky and Lauren would sign her up for ballet. Emily had a feeling that would happen and handed Meghan a present in her dressing room.

"What is it, Aunt Emily?" Meghan asked shaking the box.

"Open it," she replied, still in full makeup and costume.

Meghan tore into the box while Wes stood, now saddled with coats, programs, and other gifts. He also still had the huge bouquet of flowers Meghan had picked out for Emily.

"Ballet shoes!" Meghan jumped up and down. "I can be a ballerina like Aunt Emily!"

Meghan's outburst caught the attention of much of the cast, and people could be heard laughing all around. Emily helped Meghan put on the ballet slippers and took a picture. She sent it to Ricky and Lauren saying, "Sorry! I guess I'm a bad influence. Kid wants ballet lessons now."

Meghan wouldn't take the ballet slippers off and jumped up to give Emily the flowers she had picked out. Wes snapped a few pictures of the two, and then one of Emily's friends took some as well.

Tiffany could be heard before Emily even saw her, and soon, she and Jack were in Emily's dressing room. Emily almost chuckled at Tiffany's outfit. She was wearing a strapless, probably three sizes too small dress with way too much showing. The heels she had on were so high, Emily wondered how she had walked anywhere with them on.

"Oh, Emily my baby, that was beautiful," Tiffany gushed. "We just loved it, didn't we Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Em, that was your best show yet."

Emily stood, "Thanks, Dad, Tiffany. I guess it's been awhile since you've seen me, huh?"

Jack nodded, "Gosh, yes, maybe what at least a couple years?"

"More like six," Emily said quietly, "I'm glad you both came."

"We almost didn't get here on time" Tiffany laughed, "We got lost in time at the hotel."

Wes turned to Jack and Tiffany, trying to cut off that conversation, "Jack, Tiffany, good to see you. I believe Emily needs a few moments to change?" trying to move things along.

Emily nodded, and the group moved to the hallway while she got changed. "So, Wes, Sharon keeping you on a tight leash at work with you now being married to our daughter?" Jack asked trying to bait Wes.

"Work is fine, Jack," Wes said flatly.

Jack was annoyed Wes wouldn't get into things and tried another route, "So, Christmas. We want to get together at Christmas. Ricky said Emily would be out for Christmas. What do you say to a night out-dinner, dancing, drinks? I know Tiffany could use it."

Wes looked down at Meghan, who stood there holding his hand, "Jack, since Christmas is about family, why don't we all do something with the kids? I'm sure we can find something, even dessert together, that would include Meghan and the baby."

Tiffany jumped in, "Oh, what a great idea!"

Just then Emily walked out, "Ready to go?" she asked, unaware of the conversation that had transpired.

"Dad, thanks for coming," Emily smiled and hugged him and Tiffany. "You're still welcome to come and eat with us."

Jack hugged her back, "Glad we could see you. I'm taking this sexy thing out for a night on the town," as Tiffany giggled.

The group said their good-byes, and Wes and Emily headed home with a very tired Meghan.

"You know," Emily smiled, "I'd rather do this anytime, going home with you and Meghan, than going out for a night on the town."

Wes nodded back at her, "Same here. If that makes us an old married couple, I'll take it. Anything to hang out with you beautiful ladies."

"Well, all we need to do now is get through Christmas with him. That should be an experience," Emily rolled her eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

Sharon looked up at the sound of her office door opening and her green eyes met with brown ones. She smiled, "Hi, finish your paperwork?" she asked.

Andy nodded as he closed the door and walked in, sitting down in one of her chairs, "I did. How is the paperwork coming on your end? Done yet?"

"Almost," Sharon nodded. "I'm not sure whether to be glad or not that we'll get out of here on time tonight," she smiled.

Andy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, who would have thought we'd rather stay here doing paperwork than going home-to our own home," Andy chuckled.

"I just hope he behaves," Sharon sighed.

Sharon and Andy were hosting a family Christmas dinner, and to their reluctance, Jack had been invited. The whole thing was stressing everyone out, well, Sharon, Andy, and the kids. Jack was probably just fine with the idea. Jack's suggestion had been for he and Tiffany to take Ricky and Emily out with their spouses, alone. Jack had gone further to suggest that Sharon and Andy watch Baby Emily. Sharon rolled her eyes, sitting at her desk, thinking of that conversation.

Jack had stopped by the office a couple weeks prior, and the team was out on a call. The one good thing about that was it didn't allow for another scene to take place with everyone present. Sharon was on the phone, busy, coordinating the newest case, so she didn't have a lot of time for Jack. She barely noticed he'd come in, but looked up at the faint knock on her door.

"Shar-on, where's your lapdog and all the rest of your crew including that one I have to call a son-in-law?" Jack nagged her.

"What is it, Jack? I'm busy," Sharon sighed, ignoring his insults.

"Umm, well, I was hoping to get the kids for Christmas. Tiffany and I would like to do a family Christmas," Jack acknowledged.

"Well, Jack, that's fine. They are adults, so why don't you coordinate it with them? You can do whatever you like if you can get their dates to match up," Sharon stated.

"That's why I'm here. Tiffany loves to go dancing. We were hoping to take Ricky and Emily out with Lauren and Wes. We thought it would be fun to do that," Jack said.

Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Dancing for your family Christmas?"

Jack nodded, "Why not? Now, the reason I'm asking-Tiffany and Emily will be here from Vegas for a few days, so I'm hoping you'll keep the baby, and well, of course, that would mean the kid, Meghan, would have to stay home too," Jack chuckled. "Dancing-no place for a kid."

Sharon looked at Jack disgusted, "Jack, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not going to babysit your child. We're divorced. It's a little odd, don't you think, asking your ex-wife and her husband to watch your child, the half sibling of Emily and Ricky?"

Jack looked at her clueless, "Well, that's why I asked. She's family, after all, Sharon."

Sharon shook her head and looked down before she looked back at Jack, "Jack, we share children. We are not family. YOUR daughter with YOUR wife is not my family. If you wish to do a family Christmas, might I suggest you include your WHOLE family, which would be your older children, your younger child, and Meghan."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sharon, Meghan's not even Ricky's kid! It was like you wanting me to be a parent to Rusty."

Sharon stood from her desk, getting more and more irritated, "Leave Rusty out of this. That was a choice you made, and a choice I made for the better. Jack, Meghan IS Ricky's. He adopted her. She's in his life forever, and he couldn't be happier. Until you get that Ricky is a package deal with his family, I don't think you will be winning any points with them. Now, you are welcome to suggest anything you want with them, but I can guarantee, the dancing idea isn't going to fly."

Ignoring the last part, Jack looked puzzled, "He adopted her? Why? Why would he get involved like that?"

Sharon glared at Jack, "Jack, unlike you, some men take interest in raising children. No, he didn't have to do that. He did it so that there is no question as to Meghan's legal guardians and family. Meghan's already lost two parents; she doesn't need to ever lose the ones raising her now."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Hey, fine, Sharon. Not like I can change his mind. Sounds like a decision that has your influence all over it. What is it with this family and adopting kids?"

Sharon crossed her arms and glared at Jack again, "Jack, if we are done here, I have work."

Jack turned to go, and then he turned back again, "I'll talk to Tiffany again and see if we have another idea. I just want to give her a break. Single parenting sometimes when I'm not there is really hard. She's worn out and tired from working and then taking care of Emily."

Sharon glared again at Jack, "You don't say? I wouldn't have a clue, right, Jack?"

Jack, realizing he had opened a can of worms, said, "We'll figure out something for Christmas. I will see if someone else will watch Emily, and maybe you could just keep the kid at home."

Sharon shook her head, "You just don't get it, Jack."

Sharon snapped out of her memory with Andy staring at her, "Everyone okay?" he asked. "You seemed to space out there."

Sharon smiled at Andy and stood, walking over to smooth down his shirt, "I'm sorry. I was reliving Jack's dancing idea."

Andy groaned, "I sometimes don't know how you were ever married to that guy."

Sharon chuckled, "I know. Well, as least I finally got it right," and smiled at Andy. "Let me finish here, maybe five more minutes, and we can head home. The kids were going to get everything ready for tonight's dinner. I wonder if Jack and family will show up on time.

Andy pulled Sharon in for a hug, "Well, if he doesn't, then we just get to spend a great night with our family. That's a win in my book."

Sharon hugged him back, "The way I see it; you have a win either way. No Jack-family time. Jack-well, I promised to make it up to you later for enduring Jack, Tiffany, and the baby," she said as she kissed the side of his neck.

Andy pulled back, grinning and kissed her lightly, "Exactly, a win for me either way," and winked at her as he opened the door and walked back to his desk. He sat down, put his feet up, and yelled back to her, "You're on the clock, Captain. Five minutes. Door stays open too so you don't start daydreaming about me."

Sharon walked back to her desk, "You're terrible," she said admonishing him.

"I know," Andy replied, "but you still love me and have me working for you."

Sharon daydreamed a bit more, remembering the phone call she had made to Jack after telling both Emily and Ricky about Jack's dancing plans. As she had suspected, they both thought it was a terrible idea.

"Mom, seriously, I don't want to watch Tiffany bounce out of her dress. They are all too tight, and ewww. Dad gropes her like he's 20 or something. It's not something I want to watch or that says a big family Christmas," Emily had told her on the phone.

Ricky's conversation didn't get a positive response either, "Mom, I know we are a young, married, couple, but we're different than so many. We have a child and responsibilities. Neither one of us are bitter about that; that's our family, and I don't want to do a family Christmas with dad if he won't include our whole family. I hope you understand."

Sharon had told Ricky that of course she did, and she agreed with him. Sharon actually told Ricky he sounded so grown up, responsible, and while she didn't say this-so unlike Jack. That is what found Sharon picking up the phone and "taking one for the team" as Andy had joked she was doing.

"Jack, it's Sharon. Listen, instead of going out, Andy and I would like to invite you, Tiffany, and the baby over for dinner. That way you can see the kids. If you want some alone time with them, Andy and I can make ourselves scarce. I am guessing Rusty can do the same."

Jack had jumped at the idea to share Christmas with Sharon-not the kids, but he'd said Sharon, "Sharon, I would love to have Christmas with you. It will be like old times."

"Jack, this is a simple invitation so that our kids see you, nothing more. The other option would be for you and Tiffany to have them over to your place," Sharon suggested.

Jack didn't think long about that before answering, "No, I have a small, two-bedroom apartment, and we could barely all fit in there. Plus, Tiffany isn't nearly as good a cook as you are, Sharon."

Sharon had rolled her eyes at that comment. Even while married to someone else, Jack continued to try and hit on Sharon.

With that settled, Sharon and Andy found themselves hosting a big Christmas dinner. Christmas was still two days away, but the kids had all arrived. Emily's show had ended, and she was in town until after New Year's. Wes still was working, of course, but was delighted to have his wife in town for a couple of weeks. He had joked that he actually felt like he had a wife. He'd go home at the end of the day, and she would be there. Ricky had taken time off work, the first block of time since getting married over the summer. Lauren was out of school now for the semester and would be starting her last semester of college in January. She'd be student teaching before graduating in May. Meghan was also out of school and delighted to have time to see all her family here in L.A.

Sharon's paperwork only took a few more minutes and then she called out to Andy that she was ready. He quickly stood, switched off his computer, and took her things to carry when she walked out of her office. As the two excited, they held hands and Sharon said, "Well, here we go. Flynn Family Christmas with a visit from our very own Grinch."

Once Sharon and Andy arrived home, they were greeted by wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Sharon chuckled as they walked in. Thank goodness her children found people who loved to cook. Emily baked, but that was about it. She was trying to learn to cook, but even that was hard while she and Wes lived apart. Ricky grilled, but thankfully, Lauren loved to cook and bake, both skills she taught herself. In fact, Lauren had suggested a gift of couples cooking lessons for she and Ricky, so Sharon and Andy had bought those for them for Christmas. They were trying to find something to do as a couple that didn't involve staying out all hours of the night, but something they would enjoy. Both wanted to improve their cooking skills, as they shared the job at home, so that seemed like a great gift idea. Lauren had said friends of theirs whose daughter was in class with Meghan had taken the class, loved it, and offered to watch Meghan if they wanted to do the same. It was going to be a great gift.

Andy made his way to the kitchen in search of food, "I smell wonderful things coming out of this kitchen," he laughed. "I think you need a taste tester."

Andy snagged a cookie, a piece of fudge, and a brownie, putting the cookie in his mouth. Sharon walked by, and without stopping, swiped the fudge and brownie from him, "No way, buster," she said as she kept walking toward their bedroom.

Meghan, who had been putting sprinkles on the cookies looked at Andy and laughed, "She stole your food, Pops! Go get her!"

Andy threw his hands in the air, "Finally, someone on my side. Good idea, Meghan. I think you should go and tell Gigi that she should give Pops his food."

Meghan got off the stool and ran off, "Gigi!" she yelled.

Andy chucked and turned to the stove where Gus and Rusty were working on the roast. "Wow, that smells good."

Gus turned and smiled, "Thanks. Since you're eating some meat again, I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Sorry I can't be here tonight for dinner. The restaurant is really busy with Christmas so close."

Rusty smirked, "You might have the best plan of the night. Cooking the food and then escaping before Jack gets here. Can I come?"

Andy patted Rusty on the back, "Rusty, if I can endure it, you can too."

Rusty rolled his eyes, "Something tells me Mom bribed you into it. No deal with me."

Andy gave Rusty a shrug and walked toward the bedroom to change, "There may have been some negotiation on my part," he yelled over his shoulder.

"Ewww," Rusty said, turning back to Gus, "Old people."

Meghan came flying down the hall and almost ran into Andy, "Pops, Gigi said you couldn't have the treats because she needed you to stick around. I don't get it. Where are you going?"

Andy rolled his eyes and sighed, "Nowhere, kiddo. I'm staying right here, especially since I can't have my treats. Tell me, did Gigi eat them herself?"

Meghan giggled, "I'm not supposed to tell you, but yes," she whispered. "She said I made good brownies."

"Well, if Gigi said that I'm sure they are good. Maybe you can sneak me one later so I can taste your brownies. I have to try them if you made them."

"Deal," Meghan smiled and ran back to the kitchen, "I have to finish the sprinkles!"

30 minutes later, things were mostly ready. Ricky and Lauren had returned from the store where they had been doing a little last minute Christmas shopping. Emily and Wes had arrived, and all they were now waiting on was for Jack and family to arrive. The doorbell rang, and no one seemed to jump at the chance to get it, except Meghan.

"I'll get it," Meghan jumped up. Ricky followed here, "Meghan, what have we said about opening the door to strangers?" he asked as the door was flung open.

"Ricky, it's not a stranger. It's just Jack," Meghan said innocently. Emily had walked up behind Ricky. She realized this was a lot for her mom to handle, so she and Ricky had discussed taking the lead on most of the evening. They told Sharon they appreciated her being there, but it was okay for her to hang back and be the support; they would take on Jack for the evening.

"Hi Jack. Hi Tiffany. Hi Emily," Meghan recited off everyone's name and looked at the bag of Christmas presents. "Presents! Are any for me?" she jumped up and down.

Tiffany giggled, "Of course, sweetheart. Here, why don't you take those," and Tiffany handed the bag to Meghan who ran off.

"Dad, Tiffany," Ricky greeted them, "You didn't have to bring gifts."

Jack waved him off, "Oh, it was Tiffany's idea. She did all the shopping. I can barely buy Christmas gifts."

Emily muttered without anyone but Ricky hearing her, "That's no surprise. At least she's polite."

"Hi Dad, hi Tiffany," Emily waved. "Come in. Wow, the baby has gotten big," Emily added trying to be polite.

"She turns one in two weeks!" Tiffany exclaimed. "She just started walking. She has on a special outfit."

As Tiffany was talking, the rest of the family had made their way to the front door. No one wanted to be rude; they were all trying to have a stress-free evening.

"Hi everyone," Tiffany waved, jacket now off, showing off her once again too-tight top, "thank you for inviting us. It's so nice to have Christmas with family," she said now turning Emily around to face everyone.

"Oh my-what does her shirt say?" Rusty said, who was currently the one standing closest to Tiffany and the baby, but trying to read the shirt which was partially obstructed by the angle in which she was being held.

Emily glanced over and eyes grew large, "Dad, no, again!"

Wes came up behind Emily and patted her shoulders, the whole family in a bit of shock. Baby Emily's shirt said, "Best Big Sister."


	52. Chapter 52

"Dad, what is wrong with you?" Emily hissed as Wes patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Jack smiled and looked toward Emily, chuckling, "Well, apparently nothing."

"Jack!" Sharon interrupted. "Stop."

Tiffany looked around the room, "Oh, I thought you would all be excited for us! Another beautiful baby, just proof of our love."

Rusty, who had moved to the back of the group and now stood next to Sharon and Andy, mumbled, "Is this one going to be named Ricky?"

Andy heard him, and turned away, trying not to bust out laughing. He patted Rusty on the shoulder in a "good one" acknowledgement.

Everyone was silent, and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Tiffany, Jack, come in," Sharon motioned.

Ricky stopped Jack, as Tiffany, bounced ahead, excited to talk about the baby. Wes and Emily stayed behind while Lauren went in search of Meghan.

"Dad, come on? Another kid? Are you kidding? You barely see your wife and kid as it is now," Ricky started in on Jack.

Jack nodded, "I know this doesn't seem like the best timing. I wasn't exactly thrilled, but Tiffany is over the moon. She really wants a sibling for Emily. I guess I just didn't realize it was going to happen."

"Because HOW it happens is such a mystery, Dad!" Emily exclaimed shaking her head. "Seriously! Four kids-two of which will be under two, and you're in your mid-60's married to a 31-year-old. Dad, it's like a bad after school special."

"Watch it, Emily," Jack pointed, "this is my life and my family."

"Yeah," Emily nodded ticked off, "we know. Discard the first family for the second." Wes patted her shoulder in support. He knew she was worked up.

"I'm not discarding you. I'm here! I came to eat with you. I invited the four of you out dancing, and you didn't want to go," Jack stated.

"Dad, you're here because your ex-wife felt badly for her kids. She didn't want us to choose between our whole family or you. You refuse to acknowledge Meghan, and that's unacceptable to me. We're not interested in some good time with you; we're interested in a dad who wants to see his kids and their families. Now, the decision is yours. You can leave with your new family and sulk, or you can pull your act together to spend the evening with your current kids and pretend to enjoy their families and lives," Ricky told him.

"I agree," Emily pipped up, "Dad, Ricky's right."

Jack pursed his lips and shook his head, "Guys, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm drowning again. Tiffany wants us to have this kid and be a family. I thought I'd be retiring, and now I'm going to have two more kids to support. She wants us to decide-L.A. or Vegas and wants us to stop the going back and forth. I'm covered up in problems and don't need them from you!"

Ricky, Emily, and Wes exchanged glances, and Emily piped up, "Well Dad, sounds like you have some growing up to do. Yes, you have responsibilities. You had them over 30 years ago too and chose to ran. We're the product of that, as is Mom. This time, you can run again and screw up another family, while making all of us even more upset with you, or you can get your act together and finally grow up. It's sad that I'm 31 and telling my dad to grow up. It's sad that my little brother has a better grasp on family, and has a beautiful one, than you do. He's taken in a kid that isn't his, and you don't want to be around the four you have. Decide, Dad. Go or stay tonight-I don't care, but it's Christmas, and we are going to enjoy it."

Emily turned to walk off, and Rick and Wes were left with Jack. "Jack," Wes started, as he'd remained quiet, "Emily may be your daughter, but she's my wife. You aren't going to upset her. This is our first Christmas married, as it's Ricky and Lauren's first Christmas married too. Sharon and Andy have gone out of their way to invite her ex-husband and his new family here-my goodness, she invited a lady you were CHEATING on her with for years. She's a saint to even speak to you! Emily comes first for me, and if that means I ask you to leave, I will. So, as she said, and as Ricky has said, DECIDE."

"Jack, baby! Aren't you coming? I was telling Sharon all about the baby!" Tiffany yelled from the kitchen.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm coming, baby," and turned to the guys with his hands up, "Alright, I'll stay for tonight. I don't know if I can do this with Tiffany, but I'll stay tonight for you kids."

"Dad," Ricky started again, as Jack started to move, "No offense, but if you can't 'Do' this with Tiffany as you said, why would you even allow yourself to marry her and get her pregnant again? In my opinion, you walk out on her, and that's it. I'm done. I can't speak for Emily, but don't ruin another family. You walked out on us, and that was totally crappy. We did well in spite of it because Mom worked like a dog and was two parents in one. Tiffany is nice, but you and I both know, she can't handle that. Don't mess up two more kids because you want to crap out on them."

Wes nodded, "Emily will most likely agree with that. Jack, man up."

Both Wes and Ricky turned and walked back to the kitchen where they heard Tiffany gushing about the new baby. It was going to be a long night.

"So, we didn't even know that when we were in New York I was already pregnant!" Tiffany was gushing to Sharon, who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "I should have known-you know how it is, Sharon-my chest was getting bigger already. You remember how Jack loves a big chest, and I should have known with that." Sharon gave Andy a huge "help me" signal with her eyes. Tiffany wouldn't stop talking and had no idea how inappropriate her conversation was. Andy had been trying to get her out of the situation, but Tiffany kept talking. Andy was having trouble now not laughing at the recount Tiffany was providing. She had no filter.

"Oh sweetheart, I think you need to check the roast," Andy interjected, smiling at Sharon. "Gus gave you alone the instructions for it."

Sharon mouthed a silent "Thank you" to Andy as Tiffany turned her head away. "Tiffany, I'm glad you are excited, but I need to check on dinner," and with that, she turned away saying, "Andy, can you give me a hand."

Sharon and Andy knew the kids had stayed in the hall with Jack, which was party why they had indulged Tiffany. Andy walked up behind Sharon and put his hands on her waist, whispering in her ear, "I know you said you'd pay me back for tonight, but umm, you might be the one in need of some pampering. Wow, just when you think it can't get worse," Andy chuckled. Sharon hummed in agreement and patted Andy's arm on her waist. "You're right," she whispered to him, "I don't know how I ever married him either." Andy chuckled behind her and as they heard the kids coming in from the hallway, pulled back and turned around to stand beside her at the stove.

"Mom, are we eating first or opening presents?" Rusty asked. "It's not me-it's Meghan who is about to tear into everything, and Baby Emily isn't far behind."

Sharon smiled at Rusty who was on kid duty, keeping out of Jack and Tiffany's conversations.

"Rusty, we'll eat first," Sharon replied. "Tell Meghan she better watch out because Santa is watching."

Rusty grinned, "Really?"

Andy pointed at Rusty, "Hey, he's watching you too, remember that. He might have to make some returns tonight off that list you just happened to email me if you can't play along."

Rusty pulled up his hands, "Okay, I give. I just never had a family as a kid to do the Christmas thing," he tried the sympathy card.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you've played that one before. I think the last six Christmases have more than made up for it. I know I've, or Santa, has nearly gone broke at least the last three years for you kid."

Rusty grinned, "Too bad Santa can't eat any cookies this year," and turned and walked away.

Sharon chuckled as Andy gave her a glare, "Mrs. Claus, you're mean."

"Apparently, not mean enough. I invited my ex-husband and his replacement family to dinner," she smiled as she kissed his cheek and walked away.

Wes had gone in search of Emily and found her outside on the patio.

"Hey," he said walking up and putting his arms around her, standing behind her, "I'm sorry. He's awful."

Emily sighed, "You think I'd learn."

Wes started kissing up her neck, "Well, you see the good in people. One of the things I love about you. You are just like your mom like that. She's the same-not many would spend Christmas with their ex."

Emily turned in Wes' arms, "Well, good thing we won't ever have to worry about that, hmmm?" and kissed him sweetly.

"Most definitely not," he smiled, deepening their kisses. "I'm here to stay. I mean, someone has to keep you from murdering your own dad. Who better to keep tabs on you than an LAPD detective?"

Emily giggled, "Come on. Let's go inside and rescue Mom and Andy from Tiffany. Good grief, another kid? Did you hear Rusty's snide joke?" she said as the two walked, arms around each other back to the house.

Wes shook his head, "No," he smiled, "what did he say?"

Emily laughed, "He asked if this one would be named Ricky."

Wes groaned into Emily's hair, "I wouldn't put it past them."

As the two entered the house, they found Sharon putting things on the table, keeping as far away from Jack and Tiffany as she could. Jack was actually sitting in the living room holding the baby and talking to Meghan. Meghan liked Baby Emily, which wasn't hard. The baby was adorable; it wasn't her fault her parents were clueless. Tiffany was trying to help Sharon and Andy with the food. Emily surveyed the scene and decided to rescue her mom and Andy.

"So, it's looking like this baby will be born around the 4th of July! How exciting," she was telling Sharon who wished she was anywhere but here. "Hopefully, Emily and I can be moved out to LA by then. I don't know what I'll do about work with two babies at home, but Jack does such a good job providing everything we need," she gushed.

Sharon just hummed a "Um hmm."

"Let's eat, everyone," Andy said as he clapped his hands together. Gus had done a great job with the roast, and Sharon, Lauren, and Emily had worked on the sides and dessert. Andy sat at the head of the table with Rusty on one side of him. Sharon had opted to sit on Andy's other side, instead of at the other head of the table. She wanted to be as far from Jack as she could be. Wes was next to Rusty, with Emily next to him. Ricky had taken the spot at the head of the table, opposite Andy, to keep Jack from that seat. He had Jack next to him, followed by Tiffany, and then Meghan was next to Sharon. At least Tiffany liked kids enough that sitting next to Meghan was about as safe a spot as she could have.

"Dinner looks so wonderful!" Tiffany gushed. "I barely know how to cook, and Jack doesn't cook much for me."

Jack grumbled, "Well, it's hard when trying to juggle work and family."

Sharon just smiled at Andy with that comment and took a bite of her vegetables. Jack always made everything about himself.

Dinner went as well as it could. Sharon made sure to keep the conversation flowing, asking the kids about their lives. Much of what they said, she already knew, but it was really for Jack to hear. Once everyone had finished eating, Sharon suggested they move to the living room for presents before Meghan exploded. The little girl was so excited for some presents. Santa was of course coming on Christmas, but the family had agreed to just do some of the smaller family presents now. Sharon and Andy had talked to the kids and decided they would do their "Flynn Family" gift exchange on Christmas morning. Really, this was a chance for the kids to give Jack a gift and possibly the reciprocal if Jack had actually brought them gifts. The gifts for Meghan were a couple Sharon and Andy were letting her open because she couldn't contain herself with the thought of Christmas.

Tiffany, to her credit, did get presents for the kids. Sharon knew none of that was Jack's doing. However, the gifts were a little off.

"Oh, Dad, Tiffany, thanks," Emily smiled, not a full smile, holding up the framed photo of Jack, Tiffany, and the baby. "We can put it up at the house."

Tiffany gushed, "I just love pictures and didn't think you had one of the three of us! I took a few nice ones of you and Wes in New York that I framed for our house. There's also one in there of Emily for your house."

Ricky and Lauren exchanged glances, noting they had the same gift. Tiffany was sweet, but her idea of one big happy family just wasn't hitting the mark.

"Tiffany, thanks," Ricky nodded to her.

The two couples had discussed their gift to their dad and Tiffany and had pooled their money to get them a couple of nice restaurant gift certificates. Both were in LA; they knew their dad wasn't much of a cook, so they thought that was the least they could do for Tiffany.

"Oh, Jack! This will be wonderful! We can go out for dinner and dancing with these," Tiffany smiled. "Kids, thank you! If only you could join us. We'll have to get a sitter for the baby, and gosh, we'll have to use these before we have two babies at home. Life with babies-it's so overwhelming! Sharon, I don't know how you did it. Are you thinking of having more kids now with Andy?" Tiffany asked innocently.

Emily grabbed onto Wes' knee to keep herself from screaming. Was Tiffany serious?

Andy and Sharon were sitting on the couch together with Meghan, and they looked at each other with a "Is she serious?" look.

"Tiffany," Sharon said very nicely, "no, we won't be having more kids."

Rusty couldn't help himself from laughing. He quickly got up and excused himself for a moment. Andy glared at him, a twinkle in his eye, almost laughing himself. As Rusty walked out of the living room, Andy heard him mumble, "Only thing worse than old people married would be old people surprise baby."

Emily tried to change the conversation quickly, but knew it would be hard with Tiffany focused on babies. "So, Tiffany, how many kids are you planning to have?" Emily knew Jack would say zero, but well, that was a long-gone idea.

"I'm so hoping to have three or four, if Jack can keep up! We made one beautiful one so far!"

"What?" Jack turned, shocked at Tiffany's admission.

"Okay," Andy stood, and clapped his hands together, interrupting that thought, "Meghan, I think you found your presents for tonight. Let's get you up to bed. Gigi and I promised to read you a story so the rest of this group could catch up."

Meghan stood and said goodnight to everyone, and Sharon and Andy followed her up. Rusty bid good-bye to the group, anxious to get out of the Jack mess. He left, claiming he wanted to meet up with Gus, even if he had to wait for him all night.

Tiffany looked right at Emily, "Emily, so, when are you going to quit your job and settle down with some kids?" Tiffany giggled. "I mean, you aren't getting any younger! You're my age, and look at me-two kids now. If you have some kids, we could have playdates all the time!"

Emily had a shocked look on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss children with Tiffany and her dad.

"Tiffany, Wes and I are very comfortable with our lives now. I enjoy working."

Wes smiled at her and held her hand. Tiffany turned toward Ricky and Lauren, probably intent on asking the same thing, but Jack interrupted her.

"So, guys," Jack started, "we were thinking about having a birthday party for Emily next week before you all leave. I know things are not good with us, but I hope we can work on that. For the sake of your little sister here, can I count on you to come? We can just do something at the apartment."

Tiffany smiled and jumped in, "Oh please come! Your sister loves you and needs you around. We don't really have other friends here, and it would just be awful if Emily didn't have anyone there to celebrate her birthday."

Emily, Wes, Lauren, and Ricky exchanged glances. None of them wanted to go, but they were feeling the pressure.

"Is Meghan invited, Dad?" Ricky broke the silence, getting to the problem he was having.

"Well, Ricky, if you insist-" Jack started to say, but was interrupted by Tiffany.

"Of course she is! Jack, how could you exclude her?" Tiffany scolded. "Meghan is a delightful little girl. Besides, these two girls, Meghan and Emily, will be growing up like sisters."

Wes rolled his eyes at Emily, who returned the look. On the other side of the room, Ricky and Lauren exchanged a glance, "Well, I'm not sure about that," Ricky started, and Lauren patted his hand to just drop it.

"Tiffany, we will try to be there," Emily piped in, looking around and speaking for the group, "Just text us the details."

The group talked a bit longer. Jack had made such a mess of his life, and it was clear that he and Tiffany barely discussed important topics. Topic after topic, the two seemed to be at opposite opinions or shocked at what the other had to say. It was clear, even to these newly married couples, that Jack had clearly jumped into his marriage to Tiffany.

"Wes!" Andy came bounding down the stairs, phone in hand. "Let's go. Provenza just called me, and I told him I'd fill you in. Double homicide."

Wes stood, pulling Emily with him. The two excused themselves from Jack and Tiffany and walked to the kitchen for a moment of privacy. Sharon had followed Andy downstairs, getting the case details from him, but she was staying home for at least a little while longer.

"So," Wes started talking to Emily as he collected his stuff, "Fun evening," he mocked.

Emily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Isn't it always where Dad is concerned?"

"Sorry I have to go," Wes said as he pecked Emily's lips. "Are you okay here? I can ride with Andy and leave the car."

Emily nodded, "I'm fine here. I think Dad will be leaving soon, and yes, thanks about the car. I'll head home shortly."

Emily and Wes kissed again briefly before she walked him to the door where Andy and Sharon were waiting.

"Be careful you two," Emily nodded pointing at Wes and Andy. "I'll bring some food tomorrow if you are still there," she said to the group.

With that, Wes and Andy turned to leave. Sharon put her arm around Emily and said softly, "Things going okay?"

Emily nodded, "Okay, but my, it's so hard, Mom. I just hate this all. It's draining."

Sharon nodded as the two walked back to the living room, "I'm sorry. I know it's draining-all too well."

As the two walked back into the room, Tiffany was explaining a story about one of the first dates she and Jack had five years ago. Emily reached over and held Sharon's hand; it couldn't be easy to hear.

Sharon jumped in when she had a chance, "Ricky, Lauren, I think Meghan would like to say goodnight." Truth be told, Meghan was fast asleep, but Sharon knew the kids were having a tough time, and the evening needed to end.

"Dad we are going to call it a night," Ricky stood, pulling Lauren with him. "We hope you have a Merry Christmas," he said as he extended his hand. Jack shook his hand back.

Tiffany walked over to hug everyone. Jack scooped up Emily off the spot they had setup for her to sleep. She'd passed out on the floor holding a large stuffed animal Meghan had picked out for her.

"Oh, I'm getting too old for this," Jack chuckled. "Not young like we used to be, are we Sharon?"

Sharon looked at Jack and with a neutral expression, "No, Jack, we aren't, but then again, I'm not having to take care of a baby on a regular basis. What's the saying-kids will keep you young? I guess you're taking that to heart these days?"

Jack threw a look at Sharon and chose not to comment. He didn't know what to say; he was old and now he had at least another 18 years of solid parenting ahead of him.

Emily said goodbye and followed the crew to the door. Sharon waited for her in the kitchen. Once Emily walked into the kitchen, she smiled at the sight. Sharon was making tea for the two of them.

"I can't believe sometimes he's my dad," Emily started. "Mom, what is he thinking?"

Sharon smiled a bit, "He's thinking he's still 20 until responsibility hits him in the face. Then, he starts thinking like he did when he was 30-he thinks about running away like he did then. The question will be whether he'll act like he did when he was 30 and run, or whether he will finally grow up and take on this second family he's created now that he's in his 60's. I'm sorry sweetheart. I wish he was a better example."

Emily smiled, "At least I have one amazing example, right here. Thank you."

The two were quiet for a few moments, stirring their tea. "Want to tell me what else he said that is bothering you?" Sharon asked.

Emily sighed, "How do you do that? You always know."

Sharon shrugged, "It's a gift," and smiled.

Emily sat on the stool and had some of her tea, "Tiffany asked when I would quit working and have kids. It's not something we've discussed much. We still don't' even live in the same state. I don't know how to answer that. Mom, how do you know when you are ready? What if I'm not ready to stop working? We've talked about someday having kids, but as Tiffany told me-I'm not getting younger. So, I guess I'm just thinking about that. Someday, we'll have to decide-decide where to live, when to have kids, where to raise them, how many to have, and work. Wes' job isn't easy, and my schedule is awful. Kids don't seem to mix with any of that."

Sharon smiled and listened, "Emily, you'll know. When you are ready, you will know."

Emily looked back at Sharon, "So you knew with me?"

Sharon looked down at her tea, "Well, sometimes surprises turn out to be the best thing you could have never imagined. That was you. We had talked about waiting several years, but then, surprise, there you were. I then knew. Now, I'm not going to pretend your dad was excited at first, but I knew it was the right timing, even if it wasn't the timing I had planned. You and Wes already talk so much more than your dad and I ever did. You'll know."

Sharon's phone rang, interrupting their talk. As she picked it up to look at it, she smiled.

"Ahhh, Andy," Emily chuckled, knowing the caller by Sharon's smile, "Who would ever think you could smile like that when getting a murder call?" she chuckled.

Before answering the call, Sharon raised her eyebrows at Emily, "Who would have ever thought a rough, tough LAPD Detective would ever be giddy talking about watching a ballet?" and answered her phone before Emily could reply. Emily chuckled.

Sharon, after getting the details from Andy, collected her stuff to head to the office. She and Emily said goodnight to Ricky and Lauren and left at the same time.

"Take care of the guys, Mom," Emily hugged her mom. "I'll stop by with breakfast, okay?"

"Thank you," Sharon told her. "Just remember what I said. You'll both know when you are ready."

Emily nodded and got into her car. Before pulling out, she mumbled, "Dad, why did you have to ruin the last 30 years?"


	53. Chapter 53

Emily hummed to herself as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror dressing for the evening. It was New Year's Eve, and she and Wes were going out. Wes had a somewhat normal day at work and had called, saying he would be home in about an hour. Major Crimes was not on call for New Year's; they had spent most of Christmas dealing with the double homicide they caught, so the rotation schedule had shifted. As Emily got dressed for her evening out, she though back over her trip. She had to head back to New York in two days, and that was going to be hard. This trip was the longest she and Wes had been together for quite some time, and she had gotten used to living in their house and having her husband around. New York just wouldn't be the same.

Yes, this trip had been eye-opening on so many levels. Emily thought back to a conversation she'd had with her mom, "You'll know when you are ready." Sharon had said that in reference to kids, but Emily knew she wasn't ready for kids. She, however, might be warming up to the idea of being ready for something else, a career change. She never thought she'd be ready to leave New York, but each trip, it was getting harder and harder. She hadn't yet voiced her thoughts to Wes; he'd been swamped with work, and well, she was just a couple of days into her thoughts. She wasn't even sure herself yet. She knew they had discussed one of them moving, but things had been left alone because their jobs were good, and their relationship was good. Emily wasn't doubting any of that. She just wanted better; she wanted to be with Wes all the time, not just a weekend here or there.

As Emily continued to get ready for the evening, she thought back to the other eye-opening moments of the trip. Christmas dinner with Jack had been an annoyance. Of course, he was having another kid with Tiffany. Emily and Wes had gone to the baby's birthday party just the other day, along with Ricky, Lauren, and Meghan. Thank goodness for Meghan, Emily thought. At least she was innocent and kept the situation light. Jack's apartment had been somewhat depressing. It had no decorations and barely any real furniture. Tiffany had explained that she wanted to move to LA, and part of the holdup was Jack had promised to find a better place to live. Until he did, Tiffany didn't want to move. Emily felt that was the root of the problem; Jack didn't want Tiffany and the baby here all the time. Emily shook her head; her dad was a mess, and she wasn't ever sure that he'd figure things out. The baby had a nice birthday, and Emily and Lauren had reached out to ask what they could get the baby for her birthday. Tiffany has said anything was fine, admitting the baby only had a travel crib at Jack's place, which ticked off both Emily and Lauren. Emily had then called her dad and given him a hard time about that, and Jack had promised to get her a crib for her birthday, one that converted into a bed later. With that, Emily and Lauren had gone shopping, picked out the crib, and met Jack to buy it. That way, they knew it was a good one. For the baby's birthday, the girls had gotten all the nursery bedding. At least that way, Emily knew her half-sister was safe. Tiffany had been thrilled and gushed over the baby. Emily had pulled Jack aside at one point telling him to get it together.

"Dad, you aren't a stranger to this; I can't believe you didn't have a bed for your daughter! You have money, enough to do that," Emily had scolded him.

Jack shook his head, "I know, I know. I guess it just means it's permanent."

Emily's eyes grew wide, "Permanent? Of course it is! She's your daughter. Do you think she's just going to disappear? Listen here, you need to not only get one crib, but two. As you are well aware, you are going to have ANOTHER kid soon. Both convert to toddler beds and then twin beds. Get it together. At least if you get two now, you can match them so the kids have matching beds later. Dad, come on. Help out your wife!"

So, Jack had gotten both beds and surprised Tiffany with the one already assembled. The second one, he picked up on the day of the party to surprise Tiffany again. She was thrilled and finally glad to see Jack getting things for his family. Now, the apartment, that was another story. Emily didn't see Jack running out to find a new place anytime soon. She remembered how much he would drag his feet when he would stay at her mom's place, always telling her mom he was looking for a place.

Emily continued to get ready, thinking about her actual Christmas plans with Sharon and Andy. They all had a lovely Christmas, full of its own surprises. Ricky and Lauren had told everyone they were having a baby as well. Emily smiled as she thought back to that memory.

The Christmas gifts were being opened on Christmas morning, and everyone had enjoyed watching Meghan tear through everything. There was something sweet about watching a child enjoy Christmas. She'd gotten everything she wanted and more, of course. Sharon and Andy had gotten her a new bike and a Barbie camper thing she wanted. Emily had looked through all the Barbie stuff at the store and discovered a Barbie airplane. Knowing how special Meghan's trip to New York had been, she and Wes got her the airplane. That was a major hit. Andy, who loved that little girl so much, had found a bright pink bat for her. Ricky had mentioned she needed a new one, and Andy couldn't just let her have any bat. Sharon had said their trip to the sporting goods store had been funny. Andy walked around carrying a bright pink bat, pink batting gloves, a new pink bag, purple cleats, and a pink and purple striped batting helmet. If Meghan ended up not enjoying softball in the long run, Andy might be crushed.

But, thinking back, Lauren and Ricky had the best news. Meghan had opened the gifts and was busy with her new Barbie stuff. She was also walking around in a dance tutu Emily found for her, over her Christmas pajamas and was walking around wearing the new softball cleats.

Ricky had gotten up and handed a gift to Sharon and Andy, "Guys, we hope you like this," he had said smiling at them.

Sharon and Andy glanced at each other, and Andy gestured for Sharon to open it. Inside, they found a Christmas ornament with an angel on it, and underneath, it said "God Bless Grandparents."

Sharon looked at Andy, and both looked over to Ricky and Lauren, who were now smiling brightly.

"Are you?" Sharon started to ask.

Lauren nodded, "Yes! We're having a baby," she squealed, tears running down her face. Ricky's smile was wide. Sharon jumped up to hug her and Ricky, and Andy congratulated them too. The rest of the family followed, and as they settled back down, Emily had piped up.

"So, details!" she clapped her hands.

Ricky gestured to Lauren, "Well, we know we are younger and really could wait for several years, but with Meghan, we felt that this was the right timing. We don't want her so old we feel like we are doing this all over again. We've got such nice friends in her class, and while they are 10-15 years older than we are for the most part, we've gotten really close to them at school and at church. They all have young kids, so this felt right for us. We are so excited. The timing works out for us too. I can finish and graduate in May before the baby is ever born."

"When are you due?" Sharon smiling, asked Lauren, who was now sitting on Ricky's knee holding his hand. Lauren looked back to Ricky and he patted her hand in reassurance. Lauren took a big breath.

"Well, see, that's the part of this that we are so frustrated with now. I'm due July 3," Lauren admitted.

The group looked around at each other, and Emily said, "Tiffany and Dad."

Lauren and Ricky both nodded and had a slight frown, "Yes," Lauren said. "How convenient we now share a due date with Ricky's dad. His own child and half sibling, due the same day," Lauren shook her head.

Sharon sighed and Andy nodded his head. Rusty broke the tension, "Please tell me you aren't naming the kid Ricky Raydor again? Seriously, that's just wrong. Plus, if Jack takes that for Raydor Family 2.0, well, that's even weirder, even for this group."

All eyes turned to Rusty, who was grinning with a gleam in his eyes. Everyone started laughing.

Ricky, finally calming down said, "No, I can promise not another Ricky Raydor. We're thinking Rusty Raydor this time" Ricky said, but couldn't get it all out before he stopped laughing.

"Hey, that would have just been wrong," Rusty pointed to the group. "I knew better than to do that. Plus, Mom just abandons the name anyways, like Flynn is better."

"It's not that bad!" Sharon exclaimed.

Ricky glared at Sharon with a smirk to himself, 'Yeah, Mom it is. Ricky and Rusty-you would think you actually did plan that, Mom, but no, we've already come up with names. We've decided to wait and tell you the baby's name when we find out if it is a girl or a boy."

"Does Meghan know?" Emily asked, now squishing into the small space in the chair Wes was sitting in to sit with him. She had been on the floor with Meghan playing Barbies until Meghan had decided family gifts were boring. Lauren had suggested she get dressed so she and Pops could go outside to try her new bat.

Ricky should his head, "Yes, we told her last night. We've know a few weeks, but we knew she would spill it if we told her before we got here. So, we waited and made her promise not to tell yet. So, you can let her know you all know now. She's really excited."

Lauren was still waffling between tears and smiling, "I'm sorry! My emotions are a mess. Honestly, when Tiffany and Jack came in announcing they were having a baby and on the same date, well, it got to me, I guess. I know I should be selfish, but we just wanted our day. I guess we both felt like Jack stole the thunder at our wedding with his new family, and with all the days in the year, we hoped we could have our day."

"Lauren," Sharon called out in reassurance, "I understand. This is a wonderful thing! Most babies aren't even born on their due date, so while I agree Jack steals your thunder, remember that you most likely will have your babies on different days. Plus, I'm not related to Jack's new kids; I'm thrilled about this new grandchild."

Ricky smiled, "Your first one, Mom."

Sharon looked at Ricky, "Well, sort of, but you know we think of Meghan as a grandchild. We won't treat any of the kids any differently, and we've gotten good practice with Andy's grandsons," Sharon chuckled.

Lauren and Ricky looked at each other, "Thanks Mom for saying that," Ricky smiled. "We feel pretty blessed. We were a little nervous about all this. I mean, we haven't been married that long and will suddenly, right at our anniversary, have two kids. It's a lot, but amazing," Ricky kissed Lauren's head.

"I'm so happy for you all," Emily jumped up and hugged them both. "Lauren, what are you going to do about work? That's great you will finish your Bachelor's Degree."

Lauren nodded, "Yes, that was really important to both of us. The timing is perfect. I am going to at least not get a job right away for the next school year. The baby will barely be two months old before school would start, and that's just too young. Besides, daycare costs with Meghan's school-well, that's a lot. We've already talked about it, and I'm going to start my master's degree. I can do some coursework online, a lot of it but I want to get my master's degree in guidance counseling. I know a lot of kids go through tough stuff; I sure did, and I think I can help them with that at school. I feel so fortunate that Meghan was too young when Mom and Dad died. She never knew them to grieve for them, so for her, life has been pretty normal for a kid. Yes, she's raised by her sister and brother in law, but to her, that's normal, and we love her so much. So, I can take some classes all next year before I get a job."

Emily nodded, as did Sharon and Andy. "That sounds like a great plan, Lauren," Emily smiled. "I'm so happy for you both!"

As Emily worked on her makeup now on New Year's Eve, she smiled at what a nice Christmas that day had turned out to be. Her brother was expanding his family-silly Ricky, the crazy little brother of hers-was quite grown up, and she couldn't be happier for him. The rest of that day had gone nicely. The family had a delicious Christmas meal, with added guests of Nicole and her family, along with Gus. The house had been packed and was a wonderful day.

Emily continued to smile as she put on her makeup and grinned when she looked at her new necklace. Wes had found it for her for Christmas, and while odd, it was perfect.

"What is it, exactly?" as she looked at the necklace in the box.

"It's a mustard seed necklace," Wes explained, "You know, from the Bible. Jesus said if you have faith as small as a mustard seed you can do anything. So," he said as he took the necklace out of the box and moved her hair to put it on, "I want you to remember that as we navigate our life. We may not live in the same state, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other. Things might not always be easy, but we will make it. Have faith, and we can do anything."

Emily turned to him and smiled, tears running down her face. She cupped his face and kissed him, "Thank you," she said. "It's perfect."

Emily now toyed with her necklace as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun, she knew. New Year's and out with Wes; this would be a good night, especially since she was heading back to New York in just a couple days. Emily turned to go back in the bedroom to get ready. She didn't know Wes' plans, but he'd told her to dress casual. She walked into the closet to pick out her sweater to match her jeans, when she felt arms around her waist.

"Ahh!" she yelled out and turned. Wes jumped back, hands in the air, "I'm sorry! I thought you heard me calling your name."

Emily put her hand over her heart, "No, you scared me! I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. I was busy reminiscing I guess, and then I was busy picking out clothes."

Wes eyed her, standing there half dressed, "Well, the look I love. We need to celebrate this look," he motioned. Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Daydreaming about what?" he asked.

Emily sauntered over to him, running her arms up his chest, "Oh, just about how wonderful you are. I was thinking about my necklace and how I can't wait to go out tonight."

Wes raised his eyebrows, "Can you wait a little longer? I think we need to explore this current look?" Emily giggled and kissed him. Their date could wait.

Later that evening, Emily and Wes were sitting on the beach watching the fireworks. Wes had surprised Emily for their date all right. Once they finally left the house after their own celebration, they made their way to the date location. Emily could now see why it didn't matter they were over an hour late in leaving the house. Wes had assured her they would still get a table.

"We're going to a burger place?' she grinned. Wes had brought her to one of his favorite police joints, a burger place they both liked and had eaten before.

"Of course. Who was it-you maybe-who used to make me take you for junk food? You told me that while here, you liked to indulge in junk food sometimes before going back to New York? Well, as far as I know we haven't had much junk food, so your table awaits my dear," Wes grinned and motioned to the restaurant.

Emily smiled and leaned up, "I love you," she kissed him. "You know me all too well."

After their greasy cheeseburgers and fries, Wes had told her the next part of their date was to the movies where he bought popcorn. "I remember I'm supposed to love popcorn with extra butter."

Emily giggled, "Yes, I remember that's how it is supposed to be too."

Once the movie ended, Wes told Emily their New Year's was not over, and that is how they found themselves on the beach, sitting on a blanket, watching the fireworks. Emily was snuggled up in Wes' side.

"This is perfect. Thank you," she smiled. "Best New Year's ever," she kissed him.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. I am too. It's not over yet, though," he said, "I mean, it can be if you want to go home, but I thought we could get a milkshake before we head home. Word is it you like milkshakes."

Emily grinned again, "It's amazing how well you planned out a perfect evening. My trainer in New York would kill me if he saw what I was eating, but it is a special occasion."

Wes kissed the side of her head, "Well, you know how to deal with the extra calories? Exercise-plenty of that," Wes grinned.

Emily nodded, "Good call. Yes, we can get up for an early morning run," she smirked.

Wes groaned as they stood, "Not what I had in mind."

Emily giggled too, "One step at a time. I was promised a milkshake."

The two walked hand in hand toward the pier. With it being New Year's everything was open, even though it was well after midnight. People were out everywhere, and fireworks were still going off. Wes had done some research and knew there was an ice cream shop, open, serving coffee and treats, just a couple blocks up. They headed that way, chatting about the evening.

"This has been so nice," Emily smiled, "I mean, the whole trip. I'm going to miss you again."

Wes nodded and pulled Emily closer, "Me too," he kissed the side of her head. "We need to sit down and look at the winter and spring to figure out our travel schedules."

Emily nodded, "I know. Oh, is this the place?" she asked, as they were walking and talking, they had almost walked right by it.

Wes looked up, "Umm yeah, sorry. I was distracted by my beautiful wife."

Emily smacked his chest, "Cheesy line, detective, but I'll take it."

They got their treats and found a seat in the busy shop. Everyone else must have had the same idea. It probably didn't help that a bar was across the street, so people that had too much to drink were filing in trying to satisfy their food cravings now. As they continued to eat and chat, they laughed at the people coming out of the bar.

"I'm thankful that you respect I don't want to be in that scene," Emily nodded toward the bar. "I don't mind bars, but with Dad's past, well, it's just not what I want to do all the time."

Wes grabbed her hand, "I want to be where you are, any day."

Emily smiled at him and glanced back outside. She almost dropped her milkshake as she pulled her hand away, "Wait," she squinted her eyes, "Is that Dad? Is that Dad coming out of the bar?"

Wes turned and looked, sighing, "Yeah, that's Jack," and he hung his head.

Emily's eyes grew large, "…and, I can most definitely see, even from here, that it's not Tiffany who he is making out with in front of the bar!"


	54. Chapter 54

Emily quickly gathered her things and stood, as Wes stood and did the same. "Let's go," she suggested, walking determinedly out of the shop and across the road.

Jack was busy and didn't notice anyone around him. As Emily and Wes approached, Emily cleared her voice loudly to get Jack's attention.

"I'm busy," Jack chuckled and the girl could be heard giggling. "Alright, we'll get out of the way. We're on our way to her place anyways."

"Jack," Wes said loudly and firmly.

Jack's movements stopped and he pulled away from the lady and turned to face both Wes and Emily who were now standing there side by side, arms crossed. Jack had lipstick covering his neck and face.

"Oh, umm, Emily, Wes," Jack said sheepishly. "I can umm, explain."

"Save it," Emily threw up her hand toward her dad's face and turned toward the woman. She couldn't be over 30 either. Her dad certainly had a type. The dress she was wearing barely covered herself, and it seemed Jacks hands had shifted the skirt higher.

"Jack, baby, who is that? A girlfriend?" the lady asked as she ran her hands up and down Jack's arm.

Before Jack could say anything, Emily said firmly, "I'm Jack's daughter. This is my husband. We couldn't help but notice my DAD out here making a fool of himself with you. Did you know he's married? He's got a wife and kid."

"Married?" the lady asked raising her eyebrows, "No, I didn't. He said things were complicated, and yeah, umm, you said you were his daughter, so duh, he'd have a kid," the lady snipped.

Emily rolled her eyes and felt Wes pat her on her back, "Whatever this is," Emily waved, "needs to end. Dad has a 31-year old wife at home, a one-year-old baby, and another on the way. Besides that, he has two grown children, me included. So, want some more dirt on my stand-up dad?"

Jack tried to jump in, "Now, now, no need to get harsh," Jack chuckled. Callie here is innocent in all this.

"Callie?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm Callie. Again, so Jack didn't tell me all that. Jack! You should have told me. We've been together all this time, and I didn't know?"

Emily gave her dad a glare, one that her mom used a lot too. "Dad?"

"Listen, Callie, I'm Wes, and I think you might want to call it a night. Can I walk you to your car? It's late to be around here on your own," Wes offered trying to diffuse the situation.

"My car is right there," Callie pointed just a few cars away. "Jack, we can talk later," Callie said, not particularly upset about what she'd learned and kissed Jack before turning and swaying off.

Once Callie walked off, Jack, whose eyes were following her, turned back to Emily and Wes, "Listen, guys," Jack started.

"Save it Dad. Are you drunk?" Emily asked.

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm not. Not a drop. Actually, that's why Callie was here. We met at AA several months ago and started talking. Whenever I've felt the need for a drink, I've called her, and she comes to meet me."

"I'm glad you aren't drinking Dad. That's a good first step," Emily said, trying to encourage at least a bit of good behavior. "This thing, though, with Callie? What's going on?"

Jack sighed, "Look, can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Wes jumped in, "Emily, why don't you drive Jack home, and I will follow. That will give you both a chance to talk."

"I'm not drunk," Jack raised his hands.

Emily nodded, "Dad, we believe you, but we need to talk. Let's go."

Once Jack and Emily were situated in the car and she had stated driving Jack toward his apartment, she said, "Okay, Dad, no hiding. What are you doing? You're married!"

Jack sighed, "I know. It got a little out of hand with Callie, I admit. She's easy to talk to, and she always drags me out of the bar. I'd gone there tonight, and I couldn't drink. I called her, and she came."

"Dad, how many times has this happened?" Emily asked.

"Umm, maybe a dozen or so in the last year?" Jack admitted. I haven't had a drink though since June.

"Dad, I'm glad about the not drinking, really, but calling another woman? Dad, what exactly did happen with her in the dozen or so times you've called her?"

Jack looked away, not wanting to talk to his daughter, "Look, this has been hard. I am really working on not drinking. Tiffany hates it when I'm drunk and says it's not good for the baby to see, much like your mother used to complain. Callie gets it. She's been understanding and hasn't judged me. We started out just talking the first few times. I was lonely too. Tiffany doesn't even live here most of the time-well, she wants to, but she hasn't. The last several times, well, things progressed with Callie."

"Progressed," Emily prodded.

Jack nodded and looked away, "Look this isn't exactly easy to talk about with your daughter."

"Yet, here we are," Emily added, "Dad, it's not easy to see your dad outside a bar groping another woman when he's supposed to be married to one he cheated on your mother with either!" Emily now yelled.

Jack looked at her, seeing she was clearly mad, "I know. We, um, we've been together four times. Tonight would have been five."

Emily had pulled up to a stoplight and turned to glare at her dad, "You've slept with her four times? You have a wife and kid, and you cheated again? Dad, how could you?"

Jack sighed and looked out the window, "I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm drowning in this life with responsibility. She was just a lot of fun, and she got my mind off my problems. It only started a couple months or so ago."

"A couple months? You've slept with her four times in the last two months? That's not a big deal to you? My goodness, Dad! Responsibility? Yes, Dad, that's called being an adult," Emily added.

"I don't even love Callie. I love Tiffany. I really do. I know I shouldn't have been with her, but every other time, Tiffany hasn't been here," Jack admitted.

"So why tonight, Dad?" Emily asked. "You have a wife and kid at home, and yet, you were sitting in a bar, thinking of drinking, and about to go home with another woman."

Jack sighed again, "Tiffany had a doctor's appointment today-first sonogram. We're having twins."

Emily turned and raised her eyebrows, "Twins? Are you serious? Three kids at home soon, Dad?"

"Yeah. Now you see why I was going home with Callie," Jack said.

"NO DAD! I DON'T!" Emily lost it. She had lost all patience with Jack, "You left your pregnant wife at home to go drink and sleep with another woman because you are having two kids? Obviously, you know how this happens. You took part in it, so man up. My goodness! What is it going to take? You have responsibilities, and Dad, what Ricky said is true-you mess this up, which you already have, and I'm done. Ricky is too."

Jack put his hands in his head, "I know. I realize that now. I don't want to lose Tiffany. I don't."

"Might be too late, Dad. You cheated on her," Emily admitted.

Jack sighed and put his head back, "I know."

The two arrived at Jack's apartment building, and Emily parked. "Dad, I'm going to give you tonight and tomorrow, but I'm stopping by the morning after before I fly back to New York. By then, you better have things figured out-going staying, whatever. You will tell Tiffany or I will. That's a promise. She might be young and naïve, but she actually loves you and is the mother of now three of your children. I will tell her if you don't."

Emily got out of the car, saw Wes had pulled in a space over and handed the keys to Jack as he sulked around.

"I don't know what to say, but thanks," Jack said. "I need to do a lot of thinking, I guess."

"DO NOT call Callie, Dad. Talk to your wife. Figure this out, and tell her. Dad, I'm disappointed. This isn't healthy for any of us, and it can't continue," Emily admitted. "Goodnight Dad," and with that, she turned, walked toward Wes and got into the car. She told Wes to go ahead and go, and Jack was left standing in the parking lot.

Emily and Wes didn't get any sleep that night. So far, the new year was turning out to be a disaster. After their lovely evening out, the two were sick thinking about the mess they had stumbled onto with Jack. The next morning, as Wes was getting ready for work, he was worried about Emily.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you will be okay here? I'm worried about you," Wes added.

Emily nodded, "I'll be fine, really. Thanks for worrying about me. I'm going to call Ricky. I remember his saying he was off today. You go to work; I'll be fine. Dad will decide ultimately what happens. I can't keep dealing with his messes."

Wes finished getting ready for work and kissed Emily as he left. If he didn't get a case, she was going to come by with lunch later.

Down at the station, Wes found that everyone felt like he did-exhausted and not ready to start the new year at work.

"Well, well, Nolan, you look like you had a rough night," Provenza chuckled. "Busy with the Mrs. out on the town?"

"Lieutenant," Wes acknowledged. "We had a nice evening. Just ran into an issue. We're fine."

Andy looked up at that, and he saw that Wes wasn't offering anything more at the moment. Sharon walked out of her office then, "Lieutenant, we've been asked to get some of the files from our latest case at the DA's office. Send whomever you like," Sharon told Provenza.

Provenza looked around, "You heard the lady. Who is up for it? Anyone? Alright then, let's start out with last year's desk monkeys-Flynn, take Nolan with you," Provenza suggested, aware that something was bothering Wes and that of anyone, Wes would talk to Andy.

Andy stood, grabbed his keys, and turned, "Ready?" he asked Wes.

"I am," Wes stood, "Who's driving?" Wes inquired.

"I am, of course," Andy said. "I've got the better department vehicle."

The two left and it wasn't long before they got out of the parking garage that Wes spoke up.

"We ran into Jack last night," Wes admitted. Andy looked at him and then back at the road. "It's bad. We found him with a woman, outside a bar."

Andy turned again, knuckles gripping the steering wheel, "Are you kidding me?" he muttered through is teeth.

"Nope," Wes sighed. "He was all over this woman-Callie-couldn't have been more than 30. Said he would call her when he felt the need to drink. He hasn't been drinking-has not had a drink since June, but he told Emily he's slept with Callie four times."

Andy groaned, "Jack, what an idiot. Now, he's trading addictions. No alcohol, but now women. I can't believe he was ever a decent guy for Sharon to marry him."

Wes nodded, "Emily and I got Jack home, and then we didn't sleep all night. She read him the riot act on the way home and told him he had today to come clean or she was telling Tiffany tomorrow. Jack's in a major mess."

Andy shook his head, "Wow, I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy. Wonder if Tiffany will toss him?"

Wes shook his head as well, "No idea. She should. He's cheated on her. I guess we will see. I've never understood that relationship anyways, well, besides the obvious. Here's the kicker-Jack said he was thinking of drinking because Tiffany is having twins."

Andy couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, "Twins? Are you kidding me? He's going to have three kids under two and is in his 60's? Typical," Andy muttered.

Wes nodded, "A mess. Emily is dealing with it best she can. She was going to call Ricky this morning."

"Well, best advice is be supportive, but stay out of the line of fire if you can. I've had to pick Sharon up, not that she would admit it, from Jack messes before. I guess I wouldn't say pick her up, but just be there-be supportive to Emily and know she'll deal with it. The Raydor women always deal with Jack."

Wes nodded, "Thanks for the advice. I guess now it's up to Jack."


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Emily had a lot to think about :)**

Emily checked her watch; she still had another two hours until her plane landed in LA. Late August, it had been awhile since she had been back in LA. So much had gone on since she'd last been home. Home. That is what she wanted LA to be, her home. She'd spent the last several months struggling with what she wanted, and she knew now. She wanted LA to be home, a home with her husband. Her problem was she still couldn't give up her job until she had something in Lam well she could. Money wasn't the issue. They could make it work. Truth be told, Emily wanted to find a job on the West Coast. Wes knew she was frustrated with things; he was too, but he didn't know yet she was taking action.

Emily had a lot of feelers out, but she hadn't heard anything back yet about a job. Wes had explored transferring to the NYPD briefly, but he and Emily had decided that they wanted to remain in LA. Wes told Emily he knew she would "come home" when she could, when she was ready. Wes had told her he respected her independence and career and wouldn't take that from her. They had been married over a year now, and she was getting to that place. She remembered the conversation with her mom long again, "When you are ready, you will know," Sharon had told her. Emily was ready. She was ready to move, but she needed the right job. Until then, she and Wes would keep this up, this travel back and forth across the U.S. Emily just didn't know how much longer it would last.

One hour and 55 minutes until she landed, not that Emily was checking her watch or anything. In fact, Wes wouldn't even be at the airport to get her. He had called her while she was waiting in New York, before she boarded in New York. They had just caught a case, and he would be tied up for awhile. Of course, he'd caught a case. They had barely seen each other in a couple months. Such was life, and that was one reason Emily was ready to move. She wanted her husband; she wanted to live with him and see him all the time, not just once a month if things worked out.

As Emily leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, she thought back to the last several months. Things had been crazy. Life had been crazy, which was part of the reason she hadn't been home to see Wes in awhile. Her last official trip to LA had been at Christmas. What a mess that had turned into. Things had imploded with her dad. She and Wes had caught him cheating on his wife, Tiffany. Tiffany, Emily sighed. The girl was nice, but wow, what a mess. Emily hadn't actually spoken to Jack since they'd discovered he'd cheated. Emily had told Jack he had to come clean or she would. So, after she'd dropped Jack at home, she did give him that next day, and then she stopped by his place, just before flying back to New York. That conversation had been a mess, as she shook her head thinking about it.

Emily had taken a deep breath before knocking on his door. He answered it, looking ashamed.

"Come, in," Jack had gestured, "I figured you would be by."

"Yes, Dad. I told you what would happen. Did you tell her?" Emily asked.

Jack closed the door as he turned to Emily, "Just so you know, she's out on a walk with the baby. She'll be back soon. Yes, I told her. I haven't slept at all. She didn't take it well," Jack confessed.

Emily moved over to his kitchen table. Jack's place was sparsely furnished, "Did you expect her to, Dad? You cheated on your wife with another woman. In spite of what we all might think of this second family you have created, you did marry her, promise to be faithful, and while she's pregnant with two more kids, you cheated on her."

Jack nodded, "I know. Hey, none of this hasn't already been argued for the last day and a half. Believe me, I have heard it. I've had to think about nothing else since. That couch over there is where I've tried to sleep to no avail."

"Dad, if you are trying to get me to feel sorry for you, I don't. You did this. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you are both here. She didn't kick you out, and she didn't leave. So, what happened?" Emily inquired.

Jack sat down at the kitchen table now. He'd been pacing as he talked. He put his hands in his head, "She said she still loves me and can't raise these three kids-my word-we are going to have three kids! She said she can't raise three kids alone. She doesn't know how your mom did it with the two of you, and I admit, I was a crappy husband. I was with more women then than I care to admit. I told her I love her, and I really, really messed up. I admitted I need some help with my addition-my addictions. I've let booze and women take over. I do love her. I know you don't believe that, don't believe that I could love someone your own age, but I do."

Emily listened to her dad. It was difficult to determine if she should believe him or not. She knew how addicts worked, but he seemed so heartfelt.

Jack continued, "So, we are going to try and work it out. I'm going to do some more extensive rehab, and I promised her I would not call Callie or see her again. I do mean that. Callie was just a fling. I love Tiffany."

Emily raised her eyebrows at her dad, "So, is that why you felt it was okay to cheat on Mom with her? You love Tiffany?"

Jack waved his hand, "Look, I loved your mom too. It's just-it's just different. I'm married to Tiffany now, wanting to make things right, and I do want to raise our kids. Tiffany did threaten, and I know she will-she said if I mess up this last chance, she's gone with the kids. She'll disappear, and I won't see her or the kids again. Emily, as much as I screw up, I do love you, Ricky-all my kids. I can't lose her. I can't lose the kids. She told me she'll go to family on the East Coast, and I'll never find her. I can't lose everything," Jack pleaded, now with actual tears.

"Dad, I hope you are right. I don't know how you convinced Mom to keep you all those years and now Tiffany. I hope you realize what you can lose."

Jack nodded, "I do. We are going to go to counseling, and I did promise I would make things right. It may take awhile, but I will."

"Dad, good luck with that, but for now, for awhile, I think it is best-I think it is healthy, if we don't talk. I need a break from this. I can't watch you self-destruct. Dad, you keep creating messes. You've started this second family, and it keeps growing! You will have three kids to support soon. I need time Dad. Get yourself together, and then maybe we can reconnect. Can you respect that?"

Jack nodded, "I am just grateful you are giving me any chance at all. I'm sorry you had to see that the other night, I am," Jack told her. "Can I give you a hug before you go? I do still love you."

Emily had left after that conversation, and she and Jack had not spoken since. Wes had seen Jack twice since then at work. He hadn't spoken to Jack either time, and Jack had just nodded at him. It helped that neither case was in Major Crimes, but Wes had only seen Jack in passing at the courthouse. Their paths were bound to cross, but Jack seemed to respect Emily's request for space.

Emily knew the twins had been born. Tiffany had sent her pictures of them, but Jack's affair had humbled her too. Emily felt badly for her, but Emily truly felt the space was needed for all of them to heal. The twins had been born on June 15, both little girls, and both healthy. Emily shook her head now, as she sat on the plane, thinking about their names. Tiffany had told Emily the girls were named Brittany and Courtney. Tiffany had a thing for names with similar endings. Jack now had girls named Emily, Brittany, and Courtney, not to mention herself, Emily, and Ricky. What a mess. Emily had only seen a couple of brief photos of the girls, who were now two months old. Emily had told Tiffany, "Congratulations," but that had been it. She did feel badly about it, but after everything, she hoped Tiffany understood. Emily wasn't sure IF Jack was still involved in the girls' lives or with Tiffany at all. That was part of the "space" deal she had asked for. She hadn't spoken to Jack at all, that is until he sent her a text a few days prior. That had been the first communication since January 2. Emily was on her way home from work, so it was late for her, when she heard her text message. She dug out her phone, assuming it was Wes and was surprised to see her dad's name come up. The text had been brief, "Are you coming to LA anytime soon? I hope we can talk. A lot has gone on." That had been it, the only glimpse into Jack's last few months. Emily had a simple response of, "Yes, in a few days." With that, Jack had asked if he could pick her up or see her. So, now with an hour and 40 minutes, after Emily checked her watch again, she would see her dad. With Wes' case, Emily had arranged to meet with Jack when she landed. She decided it was time to figure this out, for once and for all. Either Jack would be on the road to recovery, in all ways, or he would be a mess, forcing her to cut him off. Time would tell.

As if not seeing Wes much and Jack's mess wouldn't be enough problems for the year, there had been problems with Ricky. Well, not so much problems with Ricky, but problems for Ricky and Lauren. Lauren had gone into labor at 30 weeks, much too early, and had delivered the baby April 25. Things had been going well with the pregnancy up to that point. Ricky and Lauren were so excited for the baby, and Meghan couldn't wait either. They had allowed Meghan to pick out the nursery décor, and one weekend, Sharon and Andy had gone up where Andy had helped Ricky assemble everything while Sharon, Lauren, and Meghan had done some shopping. That had been over spring break for both Lauren and Meghan. Student teaching had gone well, and thankfully, Lauren had finished that just a couple of days before she did go into labor, but nothing had prepared the whole family for a preemie. Andrew William Raydor, or Drew for short, had been born at just under three pounds. People who heard the baby's name raised eyebrows at him being named after Andy, but that wasn't the reasoning at all. Lauren's dad had been Andrew or Drew. The name had a very special meaning to her, and Ricky had told Andy that he couldn't argue when he had an Andrew in his life who was a good guy. Sharon had gushed over it, saying that she only had good things to say about men with the name Andrew. So, Drew had come into the world rather quickly; no warning given. Lauren and Ricky were on their way out of the house, loading up to take Meghan to a birthday party, when all of a sudden, her water broke. They didn't believe it at first, until it was confirmed at the hospital, and less than a couple hours later, without much warning, Drew had arrived. He'd had a rough stay in the NICU. While things could have been worse, he had trouble gaining weight and eating. His breathing wasn't as bad as thought, but he'd just had a rough start. Emily was sure Jack didn't know. He was never mentioned, and while she was trying to give Jack another chance, Ricky had told Emily he was done with Jack, at least for awhile. She had remembered that.

"Em, I know you love Dad, no matter what. I cannot have that kind of behavior around my family. I don't want Meghan to see Jack with woman after woman, parading them in and out of our lives. I hope Dad can get his act together, but honestly, Em, don't we keep saying that? He hasn't been faithful for more than a few months we know of. He's barely stopped drinking. Maybe someday, but with Lauren, Meghan, and a baby on the way, we need to stay away."

Emily had respected Ricky's opinion and told Wes she might have felt the same way if they had kids, but right now, they didn't, so she was hopeful that when she met with Jack after her plane landed, he would have some better news to share.

So, Baby Drew had remained in the hospital for quite awhile. Lauren had officially graduated, but she'd opted to not go to her graduation, arguing she didn't want to be away from the hospital, away from her son. Lauren had planned to take the summer off before starting her master's degree program, so that wasn't an issue at the moment. She somehow felt responsible for the early delivery, even though the doctors told her that she'd done nothing wrong. Sometimes things happen. Ricky didn't have a lot of time to take off work, and they had discussed they would rather he take some time off WHEN Drew came home, so Ricky was working his pretty normal days. He would leave well before dawn to get into work early. Lauren, if she was home and not at the hospital, would be ready to leave then too, dropping off Meghan, at a friend's house before school, and then either she or Ricky would pick up Meghan from a friend after school. Ricky and Lauren were glad for the support from friends. Often, Lauren picked up Meghan, giving Ricky some time at the hospital in the evenings. Sharon, Andy, Rusty, Gus, Wes, and Emily had taken turns visiting them, which is partly why Emily hadn't been back to LA much. Wes had met her in San Francisco on her trips, so they had seen each other, but much of that time had been spent at either the hospital or taking care of Meghan.

Meghan had been a mess. She'd gotten so attached to Drew instantly, and the little girl was terrified of losing him. She'd only known death in her family with the death of her parents, so she was so worried the same would happen with Drew. Any visitors had tried to distract her, and when school had ended, Wes had taken off time and flown with Meghan again to New York. The two had spent 10 days visiting Emily in New York. While it was amazing for their marriage, it was also a wonderful trip for Meghan. It got her mind off her tiny brother, as she'd started calling him, and it got her mind on her favorite Aunt Emily and Uncle Wes. That trip had been so positive. As Emily sat in her seat on the plane now, she smiled thinking of the wonderful time they had.

"I hope someday we have a kid of our own as cool as Meghan," Wes had said one night as they settled into bed. The trio had spent the day at the park and feeding the ducks once Emily had finished at work.

"So," Emily said as she shifted on her side, facing Wes, "Does that mean you want a little girl someday?" she raised her eyebrows at Wes.

Wes shifted too, looking back at Emily, "Oh yeah," he grinned.

Emily looked at him puzzled, "What makes you so stuck on a girl? What if someday we have a boy?"

Wes leaned over and kissed Emily, "Oh, I want a girl so she will look like you, dance like you, and well, so I can watch her grow up to be as beautiful as her mom. A boy-we don't need a repeat of me," he grinned.

Emily giggled, "You're pretty great," she flirted with him, "and, I wouldn't mind looking at a Mini-Wes. Grown up Wes is pretty handsome."

Wes raised his eyebrows, teasing Emily too, "Really, you think?"

"Oh, I know," Emily smiled scooting closer to Wes, "I'll show you."

Emily smiled at the sweet memories. New York had been good for Meghan, and it had been good for Wes and Emily. They'd had a long year too. Emily had tried to fly home in February, but a snowstorm had grounded her plane in Chicago. She spent the whole weekend at the airport, only to finally get a flight back to New York and arrive an hour before she had to be at work Monday morning. March had caught Wes in a case, so he couldn't fly to see her. He was stuck testifying for one of his old undercover trials. April had brought the problems with Baby Drew. That had changed everything, so even with Meghan on the visit, it was good for Emily and Wes.

Emily shifted in her plane seat, thinking more about the visit she had with Wes and Meghan. The highlight of the visit, as far as good news, had been a Facetime call Ricky had made.

"Hi Pumpkin," Ricky had smiled at the screen, laughing at the site of Meghan in shorts, an "I Love New York t-shirt, with a tutu over it and a Statue of Liberty foam hat on. "Looks like you are having fun."

"Ricky! I miss you. I love you. Yes, we're having so much fun! We went back to the Statue of Liberty. Aunt Emily keeps joking with me about how I used to call it the statue. I also went to watch her practice today. It was cool. How's Drew?"

Ricky chuckled and waved at Emily who was standing behind Meghan, "Hi Em. Thanks for taking such good care of my girl. I'm calling because Drew's finally being released! He passed all of his tests, and with just a few more things to go, they are going to release him at the end of the week. I can't believe it. He's finally going home."

The trio in New York had cheered; it had been a long road, and Drew had ended up in the NICU for almost two months. The strain was clearly visible on Ricky's face. After the Facetime call, Emily, Wes, and Meghan had gone out to celebrate and ended up almost buying out a baby store with clothing and toys. The extra baggage charge would be worth it; no one had wanted to get anything for Drew. Everyone had been holding their breath, but the little guy had made it.

So, Emily had sent Wes and Meghan back to LA with a new wardrobe for her new nephew. As Emily sat on the plane now, she remembered the sight of Wes and Meghan heading through airport security when the left. She smiled. The two were so good together, and she hoped someday she and Wes would have their own kids. Meghan had grown up so much in the few years they had known her. On her first trip to New York, Meghan had come with an armload of toys and a cute backpack. On this trip back home, as Emily had watched the two leave, Meghan still held Ricky's hand, but she looked so much bigger with her striped backpack. Meghan was growing up.

So, as the summer had progressed, Drew had gone home. Sharon and Andy had spent time with Ricky and Lauren helping them out and getting things settled. Sharon was giddy over the baby, but what was even funnier, is that Andy was almost worse. He LOVED that baby. They already had many pictures of Andy sleeping with Drew asleep on him. Sharon and Andy were thrilled with their newest grandson.

Wes hadn't been able to see Emily in July. After taking off so much time in June, he had to stay put in July. Emily was stuck in a major production all summer, so she couldn't travel either. That is what finally brought her to today; finally, here at the end of August, she was going home. Once she landed in LA, she was there for two weeks. Emily hoped the two weeks would go well, and that maybe by the end of it, she'd have found a permanent job to keep her in LA.

Emily must have nodded off for a bit because she was jolted away as the plane touched down in LA. She glanced out the window-another beautiful sunny California day. Emily dug out her phone and powered it up. She had Rusty on backup to pick her up if Jack fell through. Emily wasn't sure if she wanted Jack to actually come through for her, or if she just wanted that relationship to fall apart. No, as she shook her head, she did hope her dad had improved. Time would tell, and that time was now.

Emily sent a quick text to her dad to feel things out, "Plane just landed. Still coming?"

Jack started to reply right away, Emily noticed. She took that as a good sign.

"Yes, I'm already at the airport. I parked and came inside. I will see you at security. I'm alone," Jack had replied.

Emily frowned, not knowing if that was good or bad. Truth be told, she was glad to have some time with her dad alone, but did that mean he was alone, as in Tiffany had dumped him, or was she reading into things too much?

Once Emily made her way through the airport, she started looking around for Jack. Jack spotted Emily before she saw him, and he started walked toward her. Emily finally saw him, and she almost didn't recognize him. He'd lost some weight, again, not sure if that was for good or bad. He looked tired, but maybe somewhat healthy for once. Jack smiled.

"Emily," he smiled as he walked up to her, "It's been too long," Jack said as he stood there awkwardly.

"Hi Dad," Emily smiled and then decided to hug him, "Thanks for coming. I didn't know if you would."

Jack sighed, "I deserve that and much more. You're right. I was unreliable, but let's get your stuff and talk. There's a lot to discuss."

Emily nodded and let Jack take her bag as the two started to walk toward baggage claim, "So," Emily said as she took in her dad again, "you are looking well. I hope things are well. Your wedding ring is still on. I'm hoping that means you're working things out, but I also know you're one to keep that ring on until the bitter end."

Jack nodded at her, "Yes, I did keep it on with your mother, too long, I admit. I feel badly saying this now, but I didn't even buy a new one with Tiffany. I probably should because yes, we are doing much better. There's still a lot to explain, though, but not here."

Emily nodded, "Okay then, let's get my stuff and go. We can talk wherever you like. Wes has a case, and I'll take him dinner later, but for now, I'm all yours. Tell me about your life, Dad."


	56. Chapter 56

**Okay, whew! Two chapter today, and both are long. Hope you enjoy! Jack and Emily have a lot to discuss...yeah.**

Emily and Jack were quiet as they exited the airport, walking toward Jack's car. As they approached it, Emily noted it was a new car. "So, dad, new car?" Emily eyed the vehicle.

Jack looked up from his pile of keys, locating the right one and nodded, "Yes, well, new to me, but yes, I needed a bigger vehicle. Tiffany did too. We both got SUVs."

Emily nodded, thinking to herself that things appeared to be going a bit better for her dad. They were still quiet, as she settled in.

"So," Jack said, turning to her, "can I buy you lunch? I'm sure you are hungry. I was thinking maybe a place by the beach? Casual and a place to talk?"

Emily nodded and folded her hands, "Sounds good. Wherever you like," she said as she shifted and noticed car seats in many of the seats in the vehicle. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but couldn't help but smile thinking her dad was trying. Emily looked out the window as the two drove.

"Listen, Emily sweetheart, I have a lot to tell you, and I'd rather not do it while driving. So, tell me what's going on with you, with Ricky. Ricky won't talk to me, but you probably know that."

Emily nodded, "I know. He's trying to protect his family. He's also had a mess, Dad. Drew's finally home, though."

Jack turned slightly, looking at Emily, "Drew?" he questioned raising his eyebrows.

"Dad, you haven't heard about Drew?" Emily shot back a question.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I have no clue who Drew is or what's going on with him-some new family member of Lauren's who showed up," Jack joked. "I'm sorry. Really, who is Drew? I've had my own mess here, and well, your mother is staying out of everything, so she isn't talking, and as you know, you and I haven't talked in awhile."

Emily shook her head, "Dad, Drew is a family member of Lauren's yes. Dad, Drew is your grandson. He's Ricky's little boy."

Jack almost slammed on the brakes, but caught himself, "Ricky is a dad? He had a baby?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, Dad. Drew is four months old. Honestly, Dad, if Christmas hadn't been such a mess, you might know what is going on."

"Emily, please. I asked you to not go there yet. Can we talk when we eat? What's wrong with Drew? Catch me up, please!" Jack pleaded.

Emily sighed again, "Dad, Lauren was due the same day as Tiffany. She and Ricky had plans to tell all of us at Christmas, but then you and Tiffany came and stole their thunder again. They told the rest of us on Christmas, saddened that you kept ruining their moments," she started and when she saw Jack start to say something, 'Dad, don't say you haven't-you brought your new wife to their wedding and stole their thunder, and then you showed up at Christmas with your baby news before they could. Anyways, Lauren was doing fine and had just finished student teaching in April when her water broke all of a sudden one day. Drew was born a couple hours later, about 10 weeks early," Emily continued and was cut off.

"10 weeks early! Why didn't anyone tell me? I know that's not good at all. My goodness, that's my grandson," Jack exploded.

"Dad, calm down! This isn't about you. This is about your son, Ricky, and his family. Yes, he's had a mess. His name is Drew, and-" Emily continued.

"Drew! As in Andrew, like Flynn? You've got to be kidding me," Jack hit the steering wheel.

"Dad, can I continue, or is this going to be like everything else-about you?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry," Jack said taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to be a problem. I'm working on my anger and temper."

Emily nodded, "Okay, so Drew-named Andrew for Lauren's late father-spent two months in the NICU. Mom, Andy, Rusty, Gus, Wes, and I spent time going up there to help with Meghan and all. It was rough. He had some really rough patches, and honestly, he ended up being in there longer than they thought. Drew finally went home at the end of June. He's now four months old and doing very well. In fact, Ricky, Lauren, and the kids are planning to come down here next weekend for Labor Day. Mom told them they didn't need to travel, but they have been going stir crazy, so I can't wait to see them. I haven't seen Drew since he was in the NICU."

Jack sighed, "I can't believe I failed my son. I didn't know. I feel terrible. I should have been there. I should have called. I get why he didn't let me know, but it's my fault. I need to call him," Jack shook his head.

Emily looked at her dad. This was the first she'd heard him take any responsibility for anything. Maybe he was making progress, and she said, "Yes Dad, calling him sounds like a good first step."

At this point, the two had arrived at the restaurant, and they were quickly seated. After ordering, Emily looked at her dad, "Okay, Dad, spill it. You keep saying there's a lot to explain. Let's hear it."

Jack put his napkin down and glanced around the restaurant. It was nearly empty. Emily's plane had landed after the typical lunch crowd, so by now, it was mid-afternoon, and they had the place to themselves, something Jack was grateful for considering the conversation.

"First, I want to let you know that all that I'm telling you-well, there's nothing that Tiffany doesn't know. In fact, my therapist knows it all too-everything. So, anything you have to say-any feelings you have-I promise you, I can take it and have already heard it," Jack started. Emily nodded, trying to remain quiet for her dad to speak. "After you caught me with Callie, I realized I was hitting rock bottom. I never understood that until it really hit me in the face. I'm not proud to say, but I never hit rock bottom with your mom. I should have. Lord knows I lost so much, a loving family, but I guess I wasn't ready to admit it then." Jack took a swig of water and folded his hands.

"Dad," Emily started, and Jack put up his hand.

"Please, I need to do this," Jack asked, and Emily nodded, "So, Tiffany told me we had to go to therapy and start working on things or she was gone. It was the best thing she could have told me. I see that now. I wasn't happy about it at first and resented it, but something clicked. I guess it was the next week when she made me come to her appointment with her. Since the doctor had discovered it was twins, they wanted to do some additional ultrasound pictures, and when I saw my two baby girls, well, something clicked. It should have way before then, but it did. So, I first went to a two-week in house addiction center. I haven't had a drink since last June, so it's been over a year now, but I felt I needed to start there. The center helped me with some of my issues, and I have a better handle on them now. I've also added a lot of therapy and a therapist."

Emily nodded and smiled, "That's great dad," she said trying to encourage and not interrupt her dad.

Jack sighed, "After I got back from that, Tiffany and I continued to see our therapist, both together and separate. She's still going, not as much as I am, but I'm really the one who needs to own up to my mistakes. She said it's helping her with all the stuff we now have going on, which brings me to the hardest part I need to discuss" Jack said as he raised his eyebrows at Emily.

Emily looked back at him, "Dad, whatever it is, just say it," Emily sighed.

Jack fidgeted with his napkin and took another sip of water. Something was off. Emily eyed him.

"Well, um, I don't know how to say this," he bent his head, "Callie ended up pregnant."

Emily's eyes grew, and she found herself unable to speak. It took her a few moments to catch her breath, "WHAT?" she asked harshly.

Jack nodded and sighed, "I know," he raised his hand, "I know. Like I said, nothing you say or think hasn't already been said by Tiffany and anyone else. Believe me. You're welcome to say it, but I can honestly say I'm not proud of things, but I'm trying to own up to my actions."

Emily folded her arms twice, trying to get comfortable. Her mind was racing, and she was disgusted. "Dad! How could you? You can't keep it in your pants, can you? How many lives are you going to ruin? What were you thinking? Clearly you weren't thinking-goodness!" she spewed.

Jack frowned and waited. He knew he had it coming. When Emily had exhausted every comment for the moment, he looked at her, "May I continue?" he asked.

Emily nodded, "Go on," she said irritated.

"So, a few days after you caught us, Callie started trying to call me. She never left a message, and I was trying to stay away from her. Shortly after that, I went into that intensive rehab, so I didn't use my phone for a couple weeks. When I got out, I had several messages, all from Callie, telling me we needed to talk or she was going to come to my house. She'd found my address online. So, I met with her-I told Tiffany I was and only was going to do so to get rid of her-and when I met with her, she was clearly pregnant, telling me it was my kid," Jack recounted.

"Dad, it might not even be your kid then?" Emily asked.

Jack held up his hand, "I know. I had the same thought, believe me. We weren't exactly 'exclusive' when we were seeing each other. I know she was with other guys, but I had a DNA test. She wasn't lying. The baby is mine."

Emily sighed and shook her head, "Oh dad, what have you done?"

Jack continued, "Well, I have to be honest with you more. When I told you we'd been together four times, well, it'd been more. We did meet last June at AA, but she wasn't there for AA. She'd dropped off her boyfriend and was walking out when I was walking in. We started chatting outside, and that day, instead of going inside, we went for coffee. She was cute," Jack shrugged, "It started out that way, innocent enough-I know-she had a boyfriend, and I was married. That's not innocent, but I told myself that then. Tiffany wasn't here, and I had this beautiful woman wanting me. She was sweet and something about her-well, something -She reminded me a lot of you; she said she was a dancer, and she told me to come and watch her. After we met a couple times for coffee, I told her I would like to come watch her dance. She texted me the information, and well, that's when I discovered she was a dancer, but not like you."

Emily raised her eyebrows at Jack.

"Yes, turns out she was an exotic dancer, working at this club, Sultry Dolls. So, I went to see her, and well, things progressed there-several times," Jack admitted, mumbling, taking another sip of water. Emily crossed her arms again.

"So, Dad, you lied about that too? So, this started when? July?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes, that's the truth. It got to be if I wasn't with Tiffany in Vegas, I was with Callie. It wasn't a relationship. I know I used her. Turns out she was trying to get in contact with me while I was in rehab to tell me she'd found out she was pregnant, but by then, she was a lot further along than she thought," Jack continued.

Emily shifted in her seat, "How so, Dad?"

Jack sighed, "She was well past five months! Turns out she got pregnant in September. When you saw us-she was actually four months pregnant and didn't know it," Jack shook his head, "Look, I never said she was smart, but I even remember joking with her that night. I, umm, had my hands on her stomach and told her she'd really tightened up her core from all the dancing. Turns out it was the baby. Callie is tiny and had barely gained any weight. So, when she came to me, she was over five months pregnant and wanted my help. I asked her for a DNA test, which she argued that it was mine. She finally got the test, and the baby is mine."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm sorry. I don't get it. I know I haven't had kids yet, but how did she not know? Four-five months? That's a lot. How didn't she see it?"

Jack nodded, "Well, I, umm, played a part in that. I had told her I'd had a vasectomy, and well, umm, we never used well, you get it. I was too lazy to do anything about it," he turned away.

"Maybe you should get a vasectomy," Emily hissed.

Jack looked back at her, "Can I continue, please?"

Emily nodded.

"So, when she finally contacted me, I told Tiffany everything. I'd already told her the relationship had gone on longer than I'd told you, but I came clean with her right away. She went with us for the DNA test and all. Then, after we confirmed that, Callie told me she was going to give the baby up for adoption. She didn't want to raise it," Jack confessed.

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Wow, really? So, the baby was adopted?"

Jack put his hands up, "Please, let me finish. Callie told us she was young and couldn't dance with a baby. She said she wanted to do that since she didn't have a lot of other income options," he started.

"Wow, Dad, you picked a winner. How old is Callie?" Emily asked.

Jack looked away again and back at Emily, "Dad?" she raised her eyebrows.

Jack sighed, "She was 20 when we met, and that new dancing job she took after she turned 21. She turned 21 the week after I met her. I remember the first time I kissed her was on her birthday," Jack admitted.

Emily let out an "ewe" at that, and commented, "20! Are you kidding me? 20-21, whatever, Dad, you slept with a 21-year-old and got her pregnant?" Emily yelled and Jack looked around, glad no one was in the restaurant.

Jack put his hand up, "I know! I thought she was older. When I said I kissed her on her birthday, I did, but I thought she was 29! You know-so many women tell you they are 29 when they are older. I thought she was joking when she said 29, but turns out she was trying to look older than younger to get me to like her."

"Dad, that's sick. I'm disgusted," Emily admitted. "So, the baby?"

"Yeah, right, the baby. Well, Callie told us she was going to give the baby up for adoption. Tiffany and I discussed it at length for a couple weeks, and well, we decided we couldn't have my child raised by someone else. Tiffany said she'd take in the baby, raise it as her own because she loved me. Honestly, Emily, Tiffany is a saint, and while we aren't 100%, we are getting there. That is much of what she's working out with her therapist. I'm glad she is going," Jack admitted.

"Dad, I'm speechless. This is unbelievable. So, she had the baby I assume?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes, a little girl," he chuckled, "Can you believe it? I have FOUR little girls under two at home. It's quite the story."

Emily looked at him quizzing, "Yeah, I don't think I'd be so—well, gloating so much. Dad, you realize you have your current wife raising a baby you had during an affair?"

Jack nodded, "I do. Tiffany loves me, and I love her. I'm serious that we are working through things. She's put up with me, and I'm determined to be a better man."

Emily wasn't sure what to believe, "So, the baby?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes, well the baby was late. Callie was determined to have that baby, but her due date had been June 8. The baby wasn't born until June 14. Callie was so mad. Even though she barely gained 15 pounds, the baby was healthy," Jack started to explain.

"Wait," Emily held up her hand, "weren't the twins born June 15?"

Jack sighed, "Yes, they were. So, that was awkward to say the least. Same hospital. I know," Jack raised his hand, "I know. Even the doctor let me have it. He couldn't believe when I showed up with a 21-year-old-well, he thought I was her grandfather, and then after that, he couldn't believe it again the next morning, as he was finishing his call, that I came back in with my wife. "

Emily thought for a moment, "So, you had three kids born within 24 hours? Dad, you can't make this stuff up."

Jack sighed, "I told you it's been busy. Yes, Callie signed away her parental rights there at the hospital, and she checked herself out the next morning without a word. She left a note to never contact her, saying she was going back to the East Coast to dance there. So, at least as a lawyer, I have the ability to handle stuff like that and had the baby's custody issues sorted out by a buddy of mine. Tiffany is now in the process of formally adopting the baby. Everyone thinks the girls are triplets, which is fine for now. Eventually, when she is old enough, we will tell her, but for now, it looks like the great family-a toddler and triplets. It works out that Tiffany can even feed her fine. At least she's well-endowed in that area," Jack grinned.

Emily shot him a glance, "Really? Dad, you have spent the year repopulating Los Angeles and think it's appropriate to discuss your wife's 'features' with me? Dad, come on!"

"Sorry," Jack shrugged, "she's hot, and I won't deny that of my wife. Hey," he chuckled, "at least I still want her."

"Dad!" Emily said, "Enough!"

Jack put his hands up in resignation, "I'm sorry. You are right. Anyway, we now have four little girls at home," Jack smiled.

Emily looked at him with a puzzled look, "Four girls, huh? Dad, you do realize you are 63 now, should have four grandchildren instead of children that age! Dad, your kids are the same age as Ricky's baby."

Jack nodded, "Emily, I know. I'm trying to get things right, a few years too late, I know, but I'm trying."

"A few?" Emily raised her eyebrows. "What's the baby's name?"

Jack smiled, "Well, you know we have Emily. She's 20 months next week. Then, we have Brittany, Courtney, and Lindsay. Emily, they are amazing. I haven't slept in weeks, but they are amazing. They are 10 weeks old now, so we are starting to get into a routine. Going anywhere with four babies is unbelievably hard, but Tiffany is a saint. She always wanted a big family, and here we are," Jack said as he sat back. "I know it's a lot, but I had to get that all out there in the open. I'm deeply sorry for everything and hope you can forgive me. Tiffany has."

Emily sat back, crossed her arms, and looked at her dad, saying, "Dad, I'm glad Tiffany forgave you. You made a lot of horrible mistakes that have resulted in multiple children being born to you-a man closer to retirement. It hurts that you say you 'get it' now and yet left Mom, Ricky, and me out to dry. I need to work through that. Dad, I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Jack smiled, "I'm so glad to hear that. So, want to meet your sisters after lunch?"

Emily nodded in the negative, "Dad, I hope you aren't hurt by this, but no, not yet. I need to process this. Any relationship we may have is going to take time, and that's not something I can do yet."

Jack took a moment to think and replied, "Okay, I was hoping you would come to the house-that's another thing. We bought a small house. It's really too small, but with a settlement I got from a case, well, it was all I could afford with needing two new cars, medical bill for Callie, the insurance stuff not covered by Tiffany, and all the stuff for four kids. Tiffany told me a new place to live was a deal breaker for her, so I found somewhere. Neighborhood is kid-friendly, good schools, and the house is old. We can afford it, and it has three bedrooms, so the girls will share with each other. Tiffany likes it a lot, and me, well, I'm working like a dog to support the family, I'm barely there," Jack joked.

"So, you're telling me that you've settled down with your 32-year-old wife, four babies, and a house? Dad, are you going to be able to handle this? You said you aren't drinking-Dad, that sounds like a lot. You couldn't handle any of that with mom," Emily admitted.

Jack shrugged, "I messed up with your mom. I have four girls and a wife who need me, and now I get it. I'm doing my best not to mess up. You should know-Flynn, your mom's lapdog-says it all the time, the 'One day at a time" thing. Well, I'm trying. Plus, I know now if I mess this up, Tiffany will take all four girls, divorce me, and take everything. Emily, I don't want to mess this up."

Emily nodded, "I hope you can make it work Dad, I do. I just hope you respect I can't get involved, not yet. Thank you for telling me everything. I am planning to tell Ricky and Mom," Emily admitted.

Jack nodded, "I figured as much. Go ahead. I'm trying not to hide from my mistakes. My job is good now. I've got quite a few clients. Tiffany is staying home with all the girls. We're trying," he shrugged.

Emily nodded, "Good. Maybe in time, Dad, but I can't yet. Can we go now? I really want to see my husband," Emily told him.

Jack nodded, "Sure, and Emily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I messed up things with you and Ricky. I don't want you to think I have forgotten about you now with this family. You mean so much to me. I'm trying."

Emily nodded again, "Okay. I'll be in touch Dad. Now, can you drop me off at the station, or should I get a cab?"

Jack ushered her to the door, "Of course I will drop you off. You're still my little girl."

Emily took her time riding up in the elevator to Major Crimes. It wasn't that she wasn't glad to be there; she was thrilled. The buzz kill, so to speak, was her dad's bombshell of information he'd just unloaded. Emily shook her head, thinking about what a nightmare Jack's life had become. It did sound like he was trying, but she couldn't get involved, not yet.

As she walked into the room, her footsteps could be heard. Like her mom, she liked heels, and Wes knew the sound of heels meant his wife. As the team was working, Wes jumped up and ran to the door. The team all chuckled, knowing why he was running.

"Ahhh, sounds like our Mini-Raydor has danced her way back to LA," Provenza commented, not looking up from his crossword. "It is a pity that I guess after all this time, I should really call her our own Mrs. Nolan," he added.

Julio chuckled, and Andy spun around in his chair toward Sharon's office. She noticed his movement and looked up at him. Andy pointed toward the door, and Sharon glanced that way, knowing why he was pointing. She smiled, got up, and made her way to the door by Andy's desk.

Wes reached Emily quickly, grabbing her and spinning her to the wall, kissing her deeply, "Oh, I am SO glad to see you," he smiled as he stroked her face. "It's been too long."

Emily giggled, "Yes it has, and wow, quite the greeting. I think I needed that after spending lunch with my dad."

Wes had her pinned up against the wall and was looking at her facial expression, "That bad?" he asked. "I mean, he showed up at least, right?"

Emily nodded, "He did. Let's just say that I believe him when he says he is trying. However," she paused, and he looked at her face, "however, he's trying because he doesn't want to lose his wife and FOUR daughters at home, all under two," she said as she let that sink in.

Wes looked at her, "Wait, what?" he asked, processing, "NO! He didn't get someone pregnant did he?"

Emily sighed, "That was the surprise of the day. Surprise to me! I have four little sisters," Emily rolled her eyes. "Turns out little Callie-you remember, the one he had his tongue down her throat? Well, she wasn't so innocent, and when we caught Dad with her, she was over four months pregnant at the time. Neither of them even knew."

Wes gave her a disgusted look, "That's just awful. So, wait, Jack has the kid too?"

Emily nodded, "Hmm, nice huh? Turns out the 21-year-old, yes, you heard me 21. She was 21, wanted to continue her career at Sultry Dolls and not play car pool rotation. She was going to give up the baby for adoption, but upstanding Dad took in the baby.

Wes shook his head, "That's so messed up. I'm sorry. I should have gone with you. Sultry Dolls? Really? Julio likes to go there," he admitted.

Emily raised her eyebrows in a tease, "Should I be jealous?" she winked.

"Oh no," he put his arms around her waist, "not at all. Can I get my real dancer to show me her moves at home?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emily burst out laughing and kissed him lightly, "Thank you. I needed a laugh. Come on. Let me say hi to everyone, and maybe, buster, if you play your cards right and solve this case, you can hurry home."

Wes smiled, and the two held hands as they walked into the room, "Look who I found?" Wes grinned.

Everyone shared a chorus of, "Welcome Home Emily" around the room, and Emily quickly went over and hugged both Andy and Sharon. Sharon pulled back and looked at her, "Wes said you were meeting with your father. Did it go okay?" she asked.

Emily sighed, "It was eye-opening. I'll explain, but he's got a mess. He's trying, which is an improvement."

Sharon nodded, as the two would be spending time together soon enough. Emily would tell her then. "Go, say hi to Wes again. We know he's why you are here," she smiled.

Emily walked back over to him, and before she even got to him, he held up the keys to his car, "Here. Take them. I will get Julio to drop me off at home when we finish. You're in luck. We are wrapping this one up quickly."

"Are you sure you don't mind if I take the car? I was going to get your food on the way, but Dad's confession kind of threw me for a loop," Emily admitted.

Wes shook his head, "It's fine. That's another thing we'll need to get you if you move out here-a car. For now, yes, take it. Get some rest. Sounds like a doozy of a day. I should be done in a couple hours."

Emily chatted with the group for a few minutes and then took her stuff and bid everyone good-bye. She decided that once she got home, she'd give Ricky a call. He definitely needed to hear about their dear old dad.


	57. Chapter 57

"You've got to stop checking on him! You'll wake him up," Andy chuckled as he kissed Sharon's neck, walking up behind her. He put his arms around her as she stood in the doorway looking in at a sleeping Drew.

"I can't help it," she smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "He's just so little still, and I think about how close we came to losing him."

Andy caressed her arm as he held her, the two watching the sleeping baby. They could hear him breathing, almost a little snore. They both smiled. "Yeah, well, he's here. He's healthy, and he's going to give us so much grief over the next 18 years while he terrorizes his parents," Andy chuckled again as he continued to kiss Sharon's neck. The two swayed there on the spot.

"Well, I for one, am so glad we get to be grandparents together and raise our grandkids together," Sharon said as she turned, "Now, I don't know what you are talking about calling my grandson a terror," she smiled as she pecked his lips. "He may get that from you, all the bad behavior you'll someday teach him, but now, he's no terror. He's an angel."

"Yeah, and I know, we can never have too many angels," he smiled and tugged at her arm, "Come on. Let's make sure the princess finally fell asleep too," Andy suggested as they tiptoed down the hall and nudged Meghan's door open. Meghan was asleep, but not in her bed. She was sprawled out on the floor, two Barbies still in hand, asleep in the new dress Sharon and Andy had waiting for her. Sharon and Andy chuckled, covering their mouths so they didn't wake her.

"I'll move her. Just get her bed ready," Andy told Sharon as he moved into the room. Soon, she was tucked into bed, and the two had crept out. They let out low chuckles in the hall as Andy grabbed her hand and started toward the stairs.

"I'm really glad Ricky and Lauren got out tonight," Andy said, "They both looked tired after their drive down here and need a night out."

Sharon nodded, "I am too. I'm just sorry seeing Jack had to be part of that. I am glad Ricky is trying to repair the relationship, but I also know it's very painful for him, for Emily too."

Andy nodded, "I know. Jack's made a mess of things. How do you explain to your two grown children you started over with four new babies? At least with us, we combined our families, no additional kids."

Sharon smirked, "Well, I may have added one sulky teenager, but I always think of him as the "ours" in our "His," "Hers," "Ours" kids.

Andy chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to clean up, "Yeah, our bank account and refrigerator both reflect that. Tuition bills, new car, garage apartment, and food-there's never any food here. Yeah, I'd say he's ours too."

Sharon smiled as she helped him clean up the kitchen. There were bottles out from Drew, formula cans, and Meghan's late night snack. Once the two were done, they stood against the cabinets in the kitchen, staring off into space.

"I had forgotten how much work a baby is," Sharon smiled, "all worth it, of course."

Andy looked at her, "I think the only look that I might like more than the sexy police captain is the loving grandma. You look so happy."

"I am," Sharon smiled, "You're here. The kids are here. The grandkids are here. What more could I want?"

Andy winked at her, "Well, I was thinking a backrub and foot massage, but if you say you're good, I'll just rescind my offer."

Sharon raised her eyebrows at him, "Well, the kids are asleep. Ricky and Lauren won't be back for hours. I guess we do need to find something to do, right?"

Andy turned briskly and started walking toward the bedroom. Sharon stood watching him. "You coming?" Andy asked as he started toeing out of his shoes before even getting to their room.

Sharon laughed, "And who says grandparents are old?" she giggled as she followed.

Meanwhile, across town, Ricky, Lauren, Wes, and Emily were returning to Emily and Wes' house after a nice dinner at the beach. The four had a lovely time relaxing and laughing. It felt good for all of them to get out and laugh. Now, as they were returning to the Nolans' townhome, the laughter had subsided.

"What time is Dad coming over?" Ricky asked looking at Emily.

"I texted him after we left the restaurant, and he should be here in about 15 minutes," Emily replied.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Ricky shook his head, "I can't believe Dad is coming here so we can chat and see if any relationship is salvageable."

Lauren gripped his shoulder and smiled at him, "I can't believe Jack has four more kids! Honestly, I'm exhausted taking care of Meghan and a baby. Meghan can do so much for herself, so I can't imagine taking care of four babies!"

The group chuckled at that. It was true. They had all helped with Meghan and Drew and knew how tiresome jus the two kids were.

"I put on some coffee," Wes said as he walked out of the kitchen, "Something tells me we'll need it."

Just then, a knock at the door indicated Jack had arrived.

A somber looking Jack entered the house after Wes answered the door. Emily, Ricky, and Lauren remained seated on the couch.

"Hi everyone," Jack offered as he walked into the room, a slight smile. "Thanks for having me over. I'm glad we get a chance to talk."

The four all greeted Jack, the guys giving him a brief handshake, and the girls both gave him a quick hug. After everyone was settled, Jack started in.

"So, I hear I'm a Grandpa," he smiled turning his attention toward Ricky and Lauren, "Congratulations. I only saw one photo of him from Emily. I hope you have more."

As the conversation continued, things seemed to loosen up with everyone. Drew was easy to discuss and got Lauren and Ricky smiling and laughing. The conversation eventually shifted to Emily and Wes, discussing her show and their plans to see each other next. As the conversation came to a lull, Ricky broke the silence.

"So, Dad, the four kids-let's discuss the elephant in the room," Ricky commented.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ricky, there isn't much to say. I know Emily told you about everything. I'm working on making up for my mistakes. Tiffany and I are working hard on our marriage."

"I guess one of the things I'm really having trouble with Dad is you couldn't stop yourself from sleeping with a woman who was 20! Dad, she was 20! That's how old Rusty was at that time. The thought of you sleeping with someone the age of our brother. You married someone Emily's age, which is bad enough, and then you sleep with someone the same age as our younger brother!"

"Rusty isn't your brother," Jack snapped, "stop calling him that."

"Really, Dad? That's your response. Mom adopted him. He lived with her for years. He now lives in the garage apartment at their house. She and Andy pay his college tuition and everything else under the sun he needs. My goodness, even I've heard him call Andy 'Dad'-normally in a joking way, like "Sure 'Dad' I'll take out the trash since you paid my tuition bill today, but it's there. He's our family. You keep saying we need to meet our little sisters-it's not one-sided. You moved on, and Mom did too. Rusty is not the topic of conversation," Ricky said angrily.

Lauren patted his knee as he turned and gave her a sheepish look.

Jack nodded, "Alright, I'll keep Rusty out of it. I can't deny it; I thought she was older, but she wasn't. She's not in the picture now, so can we move on?"

"But her baby is," Emily spoke up, "You got her pregnant partially by telling her you'd had a vasectomy and she had YOUR baby. A baby that your wife is now raising. Dad, I'm trying, really, but I need time. I am working on it, but I can't meet your kids yet."

Jack sighed and nodded in resignation.

"Dad, I feel the same, and I don't say that to just sound like Emily. I'm not ready. I hope to be someday, but I can't meet them yet. You are welcome to come by and meet Drew, but please, don't bring the family yet," Ricky replied.

The conversation continued for awhile longer, stressing everyone, but getting feelings out on the table. When the evening was coming to a close, the group promised to revisit the idea at Christmas.

"Look, I know I messed up, but don't punish your sisters," Jack encouraged. "I hope by Christmas you will at least meet them, come by, and see us all. Tiffany loves you guys, she does," Jack said.

"Dad, I'll try," Emily nodded and Ricky did as well, "Same here," he admitted.

Once Jack left the four chatted for a few minutes before Ricky and Lauren said goodnight. Everyone was worn out from Jack's visit.

As Emily shut the door, she put her head against it. Wes walked up and wrapped his arms around her, "Good job tonight. I know it was tough."

She sighed, "Yes, it was. Thank you for being here," she said as she turned in his arms. "It means a lot," as she kissed him.

"Nowhere else I'd be," he smiled into her kiss. "How about a good stress-relieving walk on the beach?" he suggested. "We didn't buy this house a few blocks from the beach for nothing."

Emily looked up at him, "I like that idea. I can't do that in New York, that's for sure."

Wes tugged on her arm as they walked out of the house and locked up. As they started walking, "Well, I can think of other things we can do on the beach-a dark, deserted beach tonight, hmm?"

She giggled, "Oh, I don't think a five-mile run is a good idea tonight," she smirked.

Wes tugged on her arm, "Come on. Let's walk."

The next morning, Wes and Emily were snuggling before getting up. "I can't believe you have to fly back to New York today," Wes groaned. "You've barely had any time here."

Emily sighed as she snuggled up closer, "I know. I hate it too. I told you though that I'm working on it. I followed up on several leads while here. Hopefully, I'll find a job soon."

"Would it be awful it you didn't?" Wes asked as he shifted to prop his head in his hand, looking at Emily.

Emily looked at him puzzled, "How so? I told you I wanted to move here. I thought you wanted that too."

"Oh, I do," Wes smiled, "I very much do. I want my sexy wife here all the time. I guess what I meant is why can't you just move now? Would it be so awful if you didn't get a job right away?"

Emily frowned, "Well, I love working. I love dancing. You know that," Emily told him.

Wes nodded, "I'm not suggesting that. The last thing I want is to take that away. I guess what I'm asking-what I'm thinking about now-is why not just move? We keep talking about having kids someday. Well, maybe that's now? Maybe this is a good time. What do you think?"

Emily raised her eyebrows at Wes, "I, um, well, I hadn't thought about that really. I guess I thought that would be years from now."

"Well, my beautiful, YOUNG wife, I hate to tell you, but we aren't getting any younger. I'm closer to 40 than I would like to admit, and you, my dear, well, you've turned 29 a few times now, correct?"

Emily giggled, "Well, maybe just a few. Still, I don't know if I'm ready for that-to be a parent all the time. I guess I also want the option to keep working if I want to."

Wes nodded, "I understand and get that. The working thing would affect you way more than me, so I don't want to pressure you at all. Just think about it-ok? Promise me that, will you?"

Emily nodded as she snuggled up to him, "Well, there's no question I want to have kids with you. I want your baby. I just don't know the timing. However," she raised her eyebrows, "I can maybe agree to not doing anything to prevent it? How would that be?"

Wes grinned, "Really?"

"Mmmm, hmmm," she said as she started kissing his neck, "Sound okay?"

"Better than ok," as he kissed her back, "Just promise me one thing?"

Emily pulled back to look him in the face, "What?"

"We won't do anything crazy like your dad's little toddler mess right now," he grinned.

Emily smacked him and kissed him, "Oh, that's a promise."

As the next few weeks passed, Emily got into her next holiday production schedule, and Wes settled back into work without her in Los Angeles. Things with Jack were quite for the moment; he seemed to be recognizing everyone's request for space.

Emily was at work, taking a late lunch break when she heard her phone ringing. She grinned as she picked it up and saw that it was her mom calling.

"Hi Mom! I'm surprised to hear from you. I'm on my lunch break, so perfect timing," she smiled as she took a bite of her chicken wrap.

"Emily," Sharon started, sounding a bit off, "Emily, it's Wes. He's been injured," Sharon admitted.

Emily dropped the rest of her wrap into her lap, trying to compose herself, "Injured? Shot? Mom, what happened?"

"Emily, calm down," Sharon started, "Not shot, no. He was chasing a suspect, and as he ran across the street, the suspect's accomplice pulled out and hit him with a car. He was conscious on the scene. Andy is with him at the hospital, and he said he talked to him the whole way in the ambulance. Honey, I think he'll be okay, but I don't know if he has broken anything or has any internal bleeding. I called you as soon as I could."

Emily was fighting back the tears, "Internal bleeding? He could need surgery, then, right?"

Sharon nodded and realized Emily couldn't hear her, "Yes, honey, he could."

"Mom, I'll be on the next flight. Text me the hospital details. I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell him I'm coming, and I love him. If the hospital needs me, have them call me. And Mom, take care of him."

Sharon quietly said, "I will, sweetheart. Be safe."

Emily stood and gathered her things. Why did she have to live 3,000 miles away?


	58. Chapter 58

"You know, little sister, you've looked better," Nicole said as she gave a small smile, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

Emily looked up, with a red, puffy, face. She'd been crying, and her face showed that. Now, she was just numb, but she imagined she must look a mess.

"Yeah, well, I've been a bit busy today," Emily shed a small smile as she looked over at Nicole, who had now seated herself, "Thanks for coming."

"Of course," Nicole said, "Dad called me right away, and then he called once you had your flight information. I'm just sorry I couldn't get you at the airport. I was stuck in a meeting at work, and as soon as I got done, I found a friend to pick up the boys after school and got over here. How are you?"

Emily sighed, "Okay, I guess. I know it could have been worse. I know he's going to be okay. Still, it's a gut check. Life is short," she shrugged.

Nicole nodded, "Yes, and as we both know, this line of work isn't easy, nor is it safe."

Emily nodded, gripping her tea cup tighter, "The doctor said his surgery went well, that they had stopped the internal bleeding, and he was going to be fine. In fact, he thought Wes would be out of here in a few days. I'm surprised you found me. I told Mom and Andy I needed a minute."

Nicole smiled, "I know. I already saw them. They figured you might head here to the cafeteria. They said to take your time; they were sitting in post-op waiting last I heard. Dad mentioned you wouldn't be able to see Wes for a few hours?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, and I just needed a moment to gather myself. Plus, I haven't eaten or had anything to drink since I heard. I got a cab to the airport, booked a flight, and here I am. In fact, I only have my purse and dance bag with me," Emily chuckled.

"Well, I am guessing we are still pretty close in size, if you need anything," Nicole offered.

"Thanks," Emily replied. "I might. I have some things here, but honestly, I can't remember what. The whole living on two coasts thing is getting old."

Nicole nodded, "I bet. Any word on a job here? Last I saw you, you were off to an audition. Any update?"

Emily nodded, "Nothing yet, but it's the holiday season. It's busy for dance places. I don't' expect to hear anything for awhile. It's stuff like this though that makes me think how stupid I am."

Nicole gave Emily a questionable look, "Stupid?" she questioned.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm living apart from my husband, the love of my life, for a job. We aren't having trouble; we aren't separated, yet we are living like that. I'm stupid. I should be living here with him. I should have been here as soon as it happened. Instead, it took me almost a full day to get here, to my husband, because of a job."

"Don't beat yourself up," Nicole said. "You both love your work, and that isn't a bad thing."

Emily shook her head, "I feel like I'm making him put things on hold for us. I am making both of us put our lives on hold. It's not right. I need to fix this. This is just one more issue lately that's confirmed I need to stop this nonsense and move."

Nicole looked at Emily, "Okay, what else is going on? I know you well enough now that all of this isn't just about Wes' accident. Emily, he is going to be okay."

Emily nodded, "I know he is," she sighed. "You and I have gotten close. You can read me well."

Nicole raised her eyebrows, 'So, what is it?"

Emily looked at her, tears in her eyes, "I had a miscarriage a few weeks ago," she admitted.

Nicole's eyes grew wide, "I had no idea!" she said. "I'm so sorry."

Emily waved off her tears, "I'm sorry. Really, I don't know why this is getting to me so much. I was barely pregnant. I'd taken a test, it was positive, and then a week later, I miscarried."

Nicole looked at her, "Emily, it doesn't matter how far into that you were; a miscarriage is a miscarriage. What did Wes say?"

Emily shook her head, "He didn't know yet. I was going to tell him I was pregnant when I flew out here. I was scheduled to come out next week. I was getting excited, finally. This was something he really wanted, and well, it was taking me time to get on board, but I was finally getting excited. We'd discussed a family, and well, I guess I'm more like my dad than I care to admit," she chuckled. "We had just had the discussion to 'not do anything to prevent it,' and bam, I ended up pregnant. There was nothing traumatic about the miscarriage or anything. It just happened. I called my doctor, and she said I could come in, which I was planning to do next week, but really, it seems like everything is okay now, well, everything except I'm not pregnant. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was a bit resentful. I couldn't believe it had happened that quickly-I guess that sounds like my dad too," Emily nervously laughed. "I was a little resentful that here we'd just talked about it, and bam it had happened. I guess I thought I had some time to prepare. Anyways, a couple of days went by, and I was sort of in a denial. As I thought more and more about it, I started to get excited, and then I couldn't wait to tell Wes. I guess I just had to work through my emotions and all. I had to get past my identity as just Emily, a ballerina and see it for so much more. I got excited, and then, it was over."

Nicole looked at Emily and grabbed her hand. Emily looked back at Nicole. Nicole broke the silence, "I've had four miscarriages."

Emily's eyes grew wide, "What? You have? You never told me."

Nicole nodded, "I know. It hurts to talk about it. I'm sorry I never told you, but I'm sort of ashamed. I feel like it's my fault, although my doctors have said that's not the case at all. Believe me, I get it. I get all the feelings you are feeling."

Emily shook her head, "Four? Nicole, I'm so sorry. Does Mom know? Does your dad know? No one has mentioned it."

Nicole shook her head back, "No, just Dean, and my doctors know. I've never told my mom or dad. Like I said, I always have felt like it's my fault. Dean and I desperately wanted to have more kids. I adore the boys, and we would love a couple more kids to share. It doesn't appear to be in the cards. I've always blamed myself. I keep telling Dean it's my fault; we know he's not to blame. We have two wonderful boys to prove that. It's me. Dean keeps trying to tell me we are a team, and we're in it together. I just have trouble believing that sometimes," Nicole shrugged. "At times, I have wanted to tell Dad and Sharon. They've never asked me about having more kids. I know they would understand, but it's just something I couldn't bring myself to talk about with them. My own mom would put the blame on me, which is another whole mess. It's just hard."

"How do you deal with it?" Emily asked, "I've been doing okay, I guess, but with Wes now, well, it really makes me see how fragile life is. I couldn't imagine life without him, and now more than ever, I want part of him to live on; I want a family with him. I guess that idea is hitting me hard today."

"You never get over it," Nicole offered, "I know that for sure. I think you learn how to deal, when to mourn, and when you must go on. The doctors have told me there no reason I can't have kids; I just can't seem to get past the first trimester. Last one, I thought was going to actually happen. I got to 10 weeks, and then nothing. It's hard, but on some level, I'm still figuring out how to accept it."

Emily nodded and bit her lip, "Then, you see idiots like my dad and Tiffany," she scoffed, "and I wonder how that's possible. Let's not forget 21-year-old Callie adding to Dad's repopulation of California," Emily smirked.

Nicole chuckled, "Yes, Jack is unbelievable, that is for sure. I never understood that either. Why idiots like that can keep having kids, and we can't. I guess it's just not in the plans. I'm still very grateful for the boys God has put into my life," Nicole smiled, "Meeting Dean with his little boys was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love them with all my heart."

Emily smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't know. I wish you would have told me. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Nicole nodded, "Yes, thank you. I think Sharon and Dad finding each other was one of the best things that happened for all of us; it brought us together, and I'm very glad for a little sister," Nicole smiled.

"Hey! I'm only a month younger than you," Emily chuckled, "Thank you for getting me to laugh. I guess all this stuff has been hitting me hard. Wes injured and the miscarriage. He doesn't even know about that, and I hate to have to tell him like this-I will, but he'll feel awful too."

Nicole patted her hand and stood, offering Emily her hand, to coax her to stand too, "Come on. I know our parents, and they are too old to sit here in the hospital all night, regardless of what they say. Let's go up there, and the two of us-baby issues and all-can sit there together. Misery loves company, right?"

Emily stood and smiled, "Well, if that's the case, then Provenza will probably be lurking around. As much as he won't admit it, he really likes Wes, and I'm sure he's miserable too knowing Wes is hurt.

Nicole laughed, and the two walked toward the elevator together.

Wes woke up in the middle of the night in pain. He grimaced as he tried to move and locate the source of his pain. His room was dark, very dark. As he shifted in bed, he hissed, remembering what had happened. That stupid car had taken him down. Well, it must not have been that bad. He was alive, but the pain-why did he have intense pain in his hand. Wes took in his surroundings enough to try and move his hand. Why was it hurting so much? As he shifted, he gained enough light coming in from the window to see the source of his discomfort. Long brown hair was sprawled out over his arm. His hand was in deep pain because Emily had a death grip on his hand. Somehow she was asleep in all that, hunched over a chair, face on the bed, hair going everywhere, and her hand clasped in his. He started to chuckle, but that caused him pain, actual pain from whatever had happened to him. He started to move his other hand and moved it to her hair. Wes began stroking her hair, glad that she was here, but a little mad at himself because Emily's arrival meant that she'd dropped everything to fly out there and had been worried about him.

Emily started to shift in her position and felt something in her hair.

"Hey," Wes said to her in a very raspy voice.

Emily popped up, pushing her hair out of her face, and looked over at him.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly, "Welcome back. Here, let me get you some water. Do you want some water?" Emily started firing questions at Wes and started to stand up.

Wes grabbed her hand, "In a minute," he whispered. "Just sit here with me a second. I hate you had to come out here, but I'm glad you are here. If I would have known this is all it would take to get a beautiful woman here, well, I'd gotten injured before."

Emily started to sit down in the chair, her hand clasped in his again, and Wes tugged on it for her to sit on the bed. She settled, looking at him.

"That's not funny," she frowned. Then she softened, "No place I'd rather be," she smiled, "Isn't that what you always say to me?"

Wes started to chuckle again, "Ahh, don't make me laugh. It hurts. What happened to me?"

Emily stroked his face with her hand, "You mister are taking after your favorite lieutenant and not in a good way. Mom is threatening to transfer one of you. You got hit by a car. The suspect's accomplice was driving it, and he pulled out and hit you. You didn't break anything, which is a miracle, but you had some internal bleeding. They got that stopped. The doctor said you should be as good as new. Funny, Provenza just finally went home; he was worried sick about you, the old softie. When the doctor said you would be good as new, Provenza asked if they doctor couldn't fix you more because he was hoping for an improvement."

Wes started to chuckle again, "Ugh, this pain. It's killing me."

Emily stood, "Let me call for the nurse, and here, I'll get you some water."

Wes nodded, "I'll take the water, but no nurse yet. She'll just give me meds, I'm guessing, and that will knock me out again. I want to talk to my beautiful wife for another minute."

Emily giggled, "You sure you aren't on meds right now? I'm definitely not beautiful at the moment."

Emily handed him some water, and he pulled her back over to sit on the bed, "Oh, you're so beautiful, if you only knew."

Emily sat back down on the bed and began toying with his blanket. Wes looked at her; he knew she was worried.

"Hey, Em," he said, stroking her hand, "I'm going to be okay."

Emily nodded and looked at him, "I had a miscarriage," she blurted out.

Wes' eyes grew large, and he tried to sit up. Emily put her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blurt that out now. Oh, I'm sorry."

Wes tried to compose himself, "What? When? Like today? Oh, this did that? Emily-" he started to panic.

Emily grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry. My emotions have been a wreck. No, I didn't mean to get you all agitated," she sighed. "Wes, I had a miscarriage a few weeks ago. I was going to tell you I was pregnant when I flew out here next week. Then, I had the miscarriage, and I decided I didn't want to tell you that on the phone, so I had decided to talk about it next week. Then, this happened," she gestured at Wes in the bed. "I really didn't want to blurt it out right now. I'm sorry. It just came out."

Wes stroked her face as she had tears falling, "Oh, Em, why didn't you tell me? I am so, so sorry you went through that alone. Sweetheart, we are a team. You should have told me. I could have been there for you."

Emily nodded, "I know. Look, we can discuss all that later. I guess I just needed to get that out. I want you to know that I was going to tell you."

Wes nodded back at her, tears in his eyes too, "I know, sweetheart. My heart breaks for you-to go through that alone. I'm sorry I wasn't there. Are you? Are you okay?" he gestured.

Emily sighed, "Yes, I'm fine. Physically, I'm fine now. Everything seems to be okay. I talked to my doctor, and I have an appointment with her the beginning of next week. I guess I'll call to reschedule."

Wes clasped her hand, "Hey, we'll get through it-all of this," he gestured. "Come here," he waved for her to climb up next to him on the bed as he gingerly tried to move over. "I'm fine. I'll be better if you lie down next to me here."

Emily smiled and moved to lie next to Wes. She sighed when she got comfortable, "I had also decided then that I'm done with the living apart stuff. This accident proves that."

Wes kissed her head, "We can talk about that too. I'm good with whatever you decide. And, it wasn't anything serious-just a dust up with the car," he smiled.

Emily smacked at him, trying to be careful not to injure him further, "I swear. You and Andy hang out way too much. What am I going to do with you?"


	59. Chapter 59

Emily cracked open one eye, trying to gain her bearings. She quickly realized she'd fallen asleep next to Wes on his hospital bed, and that she'd awakened because she'd heard the door open. Sitting up quickly and regaining her composure, she looked toward Wes. He was still asleep, but as she turned to the door, she could make out someone in the early morning light.

"Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, thank you for coming again," she smiled as she whispered, climbing off the bed. "What's up the balloon?" she giggled, as she walked to him.

Provenza was standing in the doorway holding a balloon that said, "It's a Boy!" and looked at her as he waved to it, "It's sort of a long-standing joke with Flynn and hospitals. First time he was hurt, well that's all the gift shop had. Anyway, now, it's just my thing. Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you," Emily said as she positioned it by the bed, "Here, we can talk outside," she said as she ushered him to the door. Once the two were in the hall, each could see how tired the other was.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked.

Emily shook her head, "A little, but that's okay. He woke up at least in the middle of the night. He was doing okay and aware of what was going on. That's a good sign. The doctor said he'd be by around 8:00 this morning if he didn't have any problems overnight, which he didn't."

"That's good, that's good," Provenza said a couple times, reassuring himself as much as Emily. "We all know the guy is as strong as an ox."

Emily giggled, "Yes, and as stubborn too. I guess he's in good company in Major Crimes," she said batting an eye at Provenza.

Provenza pushed a bag toward Emily he held in his hand, "Here, Patrice sent this. She sends her love and got up to make you some blueberry muffins. Of course, she said I couldn't have any," he huffed.

Emily smiled and accepted the bag, "Well, by all means, Lieutenant, please help yourself. I know I can't eat them all. Please tell her thank you. Thank you both for being so kind."

Provenza nodded and took one of the muffins, "That Nolan there," he indicated with his head, "You've got a good one, but I'll never admit to saying that."

Emily smiled, "Thank you. I think so too, and for what it's worth, Lieutenant, he looks up to you."

"Well, I don't know why in the world he would do that, but who am I to argue? I have to say, he might look up to me, but he sure seems to take after Flynn. I swear, it was like déjà vu walking into that hospital room and seeing you lying there with him. I can remember a certain Captain we both know well doing the same thing with Flynn a couple times in the last couple years," he shook his head, "Like mother, like daughter," he muttered.

Emily giggled, "Would you like to go in and sit with him lieutenant?"

"Well, I suppose you aren't going to take any break if there's no one to sit with him, am I correct?" Provenza asked, masking his desire to physically see that Wes was okay.

Emily played right along, "Of course, I do need a break. I could go for a cup of tea. Would you like anything?"

Provenza waved her off, "I'm fine. Coffee here is terrible. I know because I had to drink plenty of it the last couple years waiting on Flynn and his idiot self in here. You go. I'll sit. When are your mother and Flynn coming by?"

"They were here late. I told them to get some rest, but I'm guessing before work, so anytime now," Emily added.

"You go," Provenza waved, "I'll sit."

Sharon and Andy texted Emily while she was in the cafeteria getting something to drink. They met her there to talk about Wes.

"Hi sweetheart," Andy said as he smiled and kissed her forehead. "How did he do overnight?"

Emily hugged both Andy and Sharon, as Sharon kept her arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders, "He did okay-pretty well actually. He woke up once, and he was aware of where he was. The doctor is supposed to come in around 8:00," she said as the trio walked to the elevator.

"That's good," Sharon smiled, "Did you sleep?"

Emily nodded, "A little. I woke up when he did, and we talked a few minutes. I slept a little more after that."

As the group got off the elevator near Wes' room, Sharon handed over a bag of things, "Nicole dropped this off at the condo. She said she knew you didn't have a lot of stuff with you and hoped some would fit. I know you have some things at your house here, but here you go. At least you can change and get cleaned up here."

"Thanks, Mom," Emily smiled. They entered the room and didn't see Provenza.

"I see Provenza has been here," Andy smirked, indicating the balloon.

"Yes," Emily said with a questioning gaze, "I guess that's a joke?"

Andy nodded, "Only Provenza," he groaned.

Provenza reappeared, coming in from the hall, "Ahh the whole family," he said. "Flynn, Captain," he nodded. He turned to Emily, "Nolan woke up for a moment and asked if he could eat. I didn't know if he could, so I walked down to the nurses' station. Sorry about that."

Emily smiled, "Thank you for checking. No food yet, not until the doctor comes by. I guess he fell back asleep?" she turned to see he was sleeping again.

"Probably the pain meds," Andy nodded, "Those suckers will knock you out."

Sharon patted his arm, "Ahh, spoken from the hospital's frequent flyer."

Andy smirked at her, "Well, I noticed you knew your way around this place."

Sharon raised her eyes at him, "I'd rather I didn't. If you would stop pretending you are young, we might not have a fast pass to the front of the hospital ER."

Andy rolled his eyes, while Provenza and Emily chuckled. "Captain, I'll be on my way to the office. See you both there. Emily, let me know if you need anything, and tell Nolan to hurry back to work. I need someone to eat that healthy junk Patrice sends me. Your husband there seems to like the stuff," Provenza said as he waved to the group as he left. Andy nodded at him as he left.

Sharon and Andy talked with Emily for a few more minutes before heading out themselves.

"Honey, if you need anything, call okay? I'll check on you later today," Sharon smiled. "Don't worry either-Provenza had patrol drop off Wes' car at home, so it's there for you. When you want to go there, we will get you home, okay?"

"Thanks Mom, thanks, Andy. Love you both," Emily smiled as she said goodbye.

Emily dozed in the armchair for another couple hours until she heard Wes stirring again. She smiled as she stood to see him looking at her.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled. "It wasn't a dream."

Emily rolled her eyes, "What part? The accident?"

"No, the dream my beautiful wife was here," he mumbled.

Emily chuckled, "You are on so many meds."

Just then, the doctor and team came into the room. After checking over Wes, he told the two he was pleased with his progress, and that Wes could start eating some soft foods.

As the day went on, Emily fielded phone calls from family and friends. Everyone was pleased to hear about his progress. Ricky and Lauren had both called several times to check on her. Rusty had stopped by between classes, bringing Emily her favorite tea. Rusty must have spoken to Gus because he showed up at lunchtime with another tea and Emily's favorite salad. By late afternoon, the nurses had Wes up on his feet again and moving around. He seemed to be on the road to recovery. The doctor was a bit concerned he was still so dizzy, so he had made sure a nurse and Emily had escorted Wes everywhere since he'd been up and moving around.

During the times Wes was awake, he and Emily spent plenty of time talking. They had a lot to discuss. Emily had told him that before he'd even gotten hurt, her mind was made up; she was going to move.

"I'd already spoken to my director and told him that this would be my last show set. We had talked about my leaving and when the best time would be. I think that I can finish up and be packed up by Thanksgiving," Emily had told him.

"I don't want you to do anything you will regret just because of me," Wes said, "This accident isn't a reason to jump the gun."

"I'm not jumping the gun! Hello, we've been married a year and a half almost. We haven't lived in the same state that entire time. Your accident isn't the reason; I've just gained a lot of perspective. The miscarriage, discovering what is important in life-well, I'm tired of not being here with you just because of my job," Emily told him. "Someday, I want to have a family with you, and I feel like we could keep doing this whole back and forth thing for years. I'm ready to move. New York has been great, but it's time."

Wes nodded, "I am all for you coming out here, coming home, to our home. I just want it to be what you want. I support your decision. When we first even started dating, I remember talking about how important dance is to you. I don't want you to lose that; I don't want you to forget who you are."

Emily smiled as she walked over and kissed him gently, "Thank you. I'm ready, and this is what I want. I'm sure. No regrets."

Wes gingerly pulled her toward him, careful of his injuries, and the two enjoyed the peace and quiet of the hospital room while they had it.

By his third day in the hospital, everyone was ready for Wes to go home. The doctor had gotten stuck in an emergency surgery, so he hadn't been by to discharge him. Wes and Emily were hoping he'd come by later that day. It turned out, the doctor got two emergency cases, and it was well into the evening before he came by. He apologized, saying that at this point in the day, he'd like to keep Wes overnight again just as a precaution.

"Look, you are doing well, but that dizziness you are experiencing still has me worried, at least being on your feet. You have a minor concussion, but with the surgery and all, the last thing we need is for you to fall. I'm comfortable keeping you another night, and you can go home in the morning if the dizzy spells have passed," he told the couple.

Wes and Emily both understood, but they were both also very frustrated. The two finally settled in for another night at the hospital later that night.

"I'm so sorry I'm stuck here. You have to go back to New York tomorrow! You won't even get a chance to be home with me. I hate that. I wanted more than anything to just go home with you," Wes admitted.

Emily sighed, "Wes, I'm so sorry. I have to go back to New York. If I don't get back, the production group told me the part goes to my understudy. As much as I want to just up and quit, I can't at the moment. We talked, and I'm planning to get through Thanksgiving and let the understudy take over then. That way, I can get things cleared up in New York and get moved out here. That's just three weeks away. I am the one who is sorry. I'm your wife, and I can't even be at home when you go home from the hospital!"

Wes pulled her closer, "Hey, don't cry. I'm going to be fine. Your parents are going to take good care of me. Rusty and Gus already volunteered to come and stay with me a couple days. Rusty said thanks for the distraction-said he walked in on your parents the other night on the couch, and now that he was scarred for life, as he put it, he could use a break from them."

Emily chuckled, "Well, Rusty does have the garage apartment, so he's only got himself to blame," she smiled.

Wes tugged Emily's hand to sit on the bed with him, "Come and lie here with me. You're the one leaving me tomorrow."

Emily smiled at him and crawled up next to him. She pulled up the big blanket she had brought back to the hospital with her from their house and snuggled up with him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," she said as she kissed his cheek. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Me either," Wes said as he snuggled into Emily. "I like this though," he grinned. "You know," he said with a mischievous look on his face, "there's something else I'd like to do before you go back to New York."

Emily's eyes grew huge, "Wes! We're in a hospital, for you! It's the middle of the night. The nurses or someone could come in."

Wes shrugged, "They could, but I don't think they will. They haven't been in much at all today. Besides, the doctor said I'm doing well. He just said I needed to watch walking around, and what I want to do-well, there's no walking around involved," he smiled at her.

"No!" Emily smacked at his hand, "It's the hospital!"

Wes started kissing down her neck, and Emily finally blurted out, Go to sleep!"

The next morning, the doctor came by and wrote up Wes' discharge papers. Emily was going to have enough time to get him home, meet Rusty and Gus there, and then Gus was going to take her to the airport while Rusty stayed with Wes. Rusty had jokingly said he had very good references for taking care of hospital ridden patients.

Wes and Emily still had a couple of hours before the discharge paperwork was completed, so they were waiting patiently in his room. As they were waiting, a knock came at the door. Emily, who was standing near the door, collecting Wes' toiletry items opened the door.

"Dad," she said surprised.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked, and he then entered after Emily opened the door for him.

Wes shifted on the bed. He was dressed to go home, but he had been told to stay on the bed and not walk around much yet.

"Um, Jack," Wes acknowledged.

Jack looked at Wes and then back at Emily, "Ricky sent me a text message and told me about Wes. Wes, I'm sorry you were injured," Jack said honestly. "I hope it's okay I stopped by. When I asked Ricky the details, he said you had to head back to New York already."

Emily nodded, "That's right," she said. "Wes ended up being here longer than we thought, and I have to get back or I lose my spot. It's temporary though. I'm going to move after Thanksgiving."

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You're giving up your job?"

Emily nodded and smiled as she looked at Wes, "I finally figured out some things are more important. Besides, I have done several auditions here and interviewed at places. Hopefully, I will find a job. I've done the New York thing. I still am a professional ballerina. I'm just ready to dance in a new location."

Jack listened and shook his head, "I am proud of you, Emily. I know how much New York means to you, but it sounds like your life here means even more. I am just starting to get that and wish I had figured it out years ago. Listen, I just wanted to stop by. I'll be on my way."

Wes and Emily glanced at each other, "Dad, how are the girls?" Emily asked, trying to make amends with Jack.

Jack turned and smiled, "They are all doing well. Four and a half months old already," he shook his head. "All three girls are working on rolling over all the time. Emily loves being a big sister. Tiffany and I are doing well too. We've come a long way," he shook his head.

"That's good, Dad," Emily smiled. "Maybe we can all get together once I get settled-maybe near Christmas. Maybe Wes and I can stop by?" she suggested.

Jack nodded, "I'd like that. Ricky said I could meet Drew then too. I wanted to meet him earlier, but things didn't work out. I can't believe he is already six months old-my grandson, and I haven't met him."

Wes interrupted the thought, "Thanks for stopping by, Jack. We appreciate it."

Jack nodded and waved, "Take care. Emily, honey, please let me know if you need anything," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Jack left, leaving Wes and Emily a bit speechless. "Can you believe that?" she asked.

Wes shook his head, "Finally sounds like he's getting his act together, maybe?"

"Maybe," Emily mumbled.

The two didn't have a chance to say another more before another knock sounded at the door. Emily assuming Jack had forgotten to say something, flung it open, only to be greeted by someone she didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought it was someone else. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, yes, I'm looking for Detective Nolan. Is he here?" she asked.

Emily opened the door and gestured the woman inside. "Yes, he's still here. We're waiting on his discharge papers. I'm his wife, Emily," she put her hand out to shake the woman's.

"Hi there, nice to meet you. My name is Cynthia. I spoke with Lieutenant Provenza on the phone, and he told me Detective Nolan was here. I'm sorry to come down here, but I need to speak to him."

"I'm Wes Nolan," he said from the bed, waving her in, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Detective Nolan, it's nice to meet you, and I'm very sorry to come down here like this. I've been trying to track you down, and I just found out that you work in Major Crimes. I've worked with Captain Raydor up there quite a bit over the last few years, so I'm familiar with the group. I just didn't know you were part of the team."

"Yes, I have been for a couple years now," Wes said, "and Captain Raydor is Emily's mother," Wes said gesturing toward Emily.

"Oh! I had no idea," Cynthia said. "Well, then, I was Rusty's caseworker," she said turning to smile at Emily. "You've got quite the family there-I'm not sure who is more stubborn-Rusty or your mom."

Emily chuckled, "Well, that's still debatable, but even more recently, it might be a three-way tie with Andy too."

"Ahh, yes, Lieutenant Flynn-well, you just have a lovely family," Cynthia said, "Now, back to why I had to come down here while you are in the hospital. Detective Nolan, can we speak privately?"

Wes' eyebrows rose, and he glanced at Emily who was looking at him the same way he was looking at her, "My wife can stay. There's nothing she can't here unless this is some police matter she can't hear about."

Cynthia nodded, "No, it's not that. Okay, then, did you know an Angela Leems?"

Emily looked at Wes who shifted on the bed and looked at Cynthia, "Angie, yes, I knew her. I was undercover for five years with a big cell here in Los Angeles. I met her there, why?"

Cynthia nodded, "Well, that's why I am here. She recently passed away; she was killed, and as a social worker for the Department of Children and Family Services, we have placed her daughter in foster care. Detective Nolan, I'm here because you are listed as the little girl's father."


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I am touched, and I hope if you are still reading this story, you are enjoying it. I had this idea way back when...as I started this story, but I never knew if and when it might play into the plot. I also never thought I would be still writing 60 chapters later! Thank you! It's fun, especially during this very long hiatus. So, here's Chapter 60...it's long with a lot to process...**

Emily's eyes grew wide, and she gripped the bed for support. She looked over at Wes, whose face had gone white; he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Angie, she's pregnant-she had a baby-and now she's dead?" he sputtered out trying to make sense of all the information.

Cynthia had a sympathetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to come down here like this and drop a bombshell on you. When I called Major Crimes to get in touch with you, Lieutenant Provenza explained that you had been injured on the job. Don't worry; he doesn't know any of this. I simply told him I needed to speak with you urgently about a case."

Wes nodded, staring at nothing, as he still tried to process things," I'm trying to understand. She had a baby?" He looked up toward Emily to see that she was now sitting down at the end of his bed, with an expressionless face, tears running down her cheeks.

"Let me explain a little more," Cynthia started, "Angela, or Angie, as you spoke of her, was killed in a convenience store robbery two weeks ago. It was investigated and found to be a simple wrong place at the wrong time. The clerk was killed too, and she was there, apparently trying to buy some diapers. Her friend had the baby at home, or she might have been injured or worse. When the friend learned about the whole thing, she contacted us about the little girl. Her friend was doing the right thing, and she showed us where Angie was staying with her. Angie didn't have much stuff, but we took the baby's things. Inside her diaper bag, we found a letter addressed to you, and as I dug into the baby's background, you were also listed on the birth certificate. I take it you didn't know any of that?"

Wes shook his head, still shell-shocked, "No, I didn't. Last I saw her, I gave her all the money I had on me and told her to run. The group we were living amongst, well, they were awful people. She was only 20. They had sucked her into their mess. We weren't even involved," Wes said running a hand through his hair, shaking his head.

"Could the baby be yours?" Emily spoke up for the first time, still not even looking at Wes. She appeared to be staring off at nothing in particular.

Wes glanced toward Emily when she spoke. He ran his hand through his hair again and shook his head, "Yes, there would have to be that possibility, but it was one time. One time before I told her to run," he shook his head again. He turned to Cynthia.

"Detective, before coming here, I did check that. We were able to run her DNA to yours in the system. It's a match. You are her father. I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but as I said, I've spent the last two weeks digging up what I could piece together. I didn't come to you until I knew for sure."

Wes dropped his head and as he did, he heard a sob come from Emily. He looked up, tears in his eyes, and tried to shift on the bed to reach her. The pain was too much for him to do so.

"Em, come here," he encouraged. She shook her head. Wes stayed where he'd shifted to, and he put his hand out to hers. She at least held his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. It wasn't as tight as the other night when he first woke up after surgery, but she had a tight grip on it. He was grateful for that.

Wes looked back at Cynthia, "You're sure then?" he asked. "Look, part of the problem was this group we were part of-they were terrible people stuck on the supremacy movement. They were trying to use the young girls to repopulate that idea. I ask because unfortunately, they had Angie involved in that."

Cynthia pulled up some paperwork she had in her bag on her shoulder. "I am sure. You are welcome to have it run again, but you can see the results show a match."

The room grew silent for a few moments, with only Emily's sniffling to be heard, "What's her name?" she asked, finally breaking the silence. "How old is she?"

Cynthia turned toward Emily with a sympathetic smile, "Her name is Nora. She's just about one and a half-17 months old to be specific. She's beautiful, if I can say. Blonde ringlets in her hair," Cynthia smiled. "I do have a picture here if I can dig it out."

Wes looked up at the mention of a picture, and he glanced toward Emily, whose eyes were locked on Cynthia. Since the pain had passed from his attempt at moving moments ago, he tried again, this time getting closer to Emily where he was able to put an arm around her, while the other hand still was clasped tightly in his. She appeared to scoot closer to him when he embraced her. He sat there, rubbing circles on her back.

"Ah, yes, here it is," Cynthia smiled, handing the picture over to the two. Wes didn't want to let go of her hand, so he pulled his arm from behind her shoulder to take the picture. The two looked at it together. Emily pulled up her hand that wasn't clasped with Wes' and traced the photo.

"She is beautiful," she admitted as more tears ran down her face. Wes turned and kissed the side of her head. He looked up at Cynthia and started to offer her the picture.

"No," she shook her head, "you can keep it. I have others. Now, with this news, we need to talk. I'm sorry to spring this on you; I am. This is one aspect of the job that never gets easy. I understand that you both have much to discuss, and that you were not prepared for this at all. However, I have a little girl placed with a foster family. It appears to be going well, and yesterday, they told me they'd love to adopt her if I couldn't locate family, but I need to know the next step. I need you to decide if she will remain with that foster family to be adopted, or if you would like to take custody of her?"

At that realization, Emily choked back another sob and used her one hand to try and wipe the tears from her face. Just then, the door opened, "Okay, your discharge papers are all set," the nurse smiled walking in, "Oh dear, something wrong?"

Cynthia looked at the nurse, "I'm sorry. We just have a personal family matter on top of the hospital stay. Can we have a moment?

The nurse nodded, "Of course, I'll just leave these here. Detective Nolan, you are free to go whenever you are ready. Take as much time as you need. I hope you feel better soon," and with that the nurse smiled and left the room.

Cynthia looked back at Wes and Emily. Neither one was doing very well. Emily still had one hand in Wes' and the other, she was trying to clean up her face. Wes had a blank expression on his face and was staring at the wall, holding the picture in his free hand. Cynthia cleared her voice, "Look, I know this is life changing. Why don't I get a cup of coffee and come back up? I'm sure we could all use one, yes?"

Wes just nodded at her, pulling himself together enough to look up at her, "Thank you," he managed to whisper out, tears in his eyes as well.

Cynthia nodded and patted both on the shoulder as she walked out of the room. The room grew silent, except for Emily's sniffles.

"Em," Wes started to say, and was stopped when she broke out into an all-out sob. "Oh, Em, I am sorry, so sorry for this," he turned to her, tears in his eyes as well. He pulled her into an embrace, surprised that she would embrace him willingly.

The two sat there in their embrace for a few moments, both aware the other was crying. After a couple of long minutes, Emily broke the silence.

"Tell me," she started, "tell me, when we were dating and you told me all about your undercover assignment. You said then there were things you did, nothing illegal, that you weren't proud of. Was this one of those things? At the time, you offered to tell me all the details, saying you didn't want any secrets. I told you I trusted you, and that whatever had happened, it was in the past, it was for work, and you were here now. Was this one of those things?" she said to him as she pulled back and looked him in the eye, her face covered in tears and smeared makeup.

Wes nodded, putting his finger under her chin so she would look him in the eye, "Yes, this was one of those things. Do you want me to tell you now?"

Emily nodded, "I think I need to hear this."

Wes nodded and shifted, to hold both of her hands in his. He put the picture on the bed, beside of them. Nora's smile stared back at them from the picture. Emily kept her hands in Wes'; She didn't pull them back. He took note of that, "Well, Angie was a nice kid. She was young. The group had taken her in, and she got really close to Ava quickly. You remember Ava-the one who was killed, Mark's mother? That kind of started off this whole chain of events that took the group down."

Emily nodded and looked down as Wes continued.

"Angie was brought into the group as sort of a loner. I never heard her whole story, but from what I gather, she left home and found those thugs. I could tell she didn't belong there and regretted being there. The problem was they sort of kept hold of her and other young women. Ava got caught in that mess too. The two were friends. Angie seemed like she had realized what a mistake this group was. She was sweet and kind-this group was none of that. Anyways, they had her working at the bar where I worked-you know, nothing was legal anywhere. I had the persona of a drunkard who liked to work the bar. I worked as a bartender there, which was a great cover because everyone talks to the bartender. I got a lot of information that way. Angie started working there for tips and all. The guys in charge, well, they put beautiful women at the bar, no matter the age. Angie was pretty, no doubt. She and I talked a lot, mostly joking around, but she told me she could tell I was different too. I never lost my cover with her, but she seemed to trust me. For that, I started watching out for her. I hated to see her going down this road, but with my position, there wasn't much I could do without blowing my cover. She was stuck. The guys in this group seemed to gravitate toward her. She was young and pretty. Soon, I started hearing about their times with her as they sat at the bar. They would tell the other guys detailed accounts, and it made me sick. I knew she wanted to be anywhere else, but she was stuck there, and she was not going to get out without being killed. One night, the manager, he was a piece of work, well, one night, it was right when Ava disappeared, well, the manager came to me and said because my good work at the bar and being so loyal, he had a surprise for me. In the back room, he had Angie waiting. I didn't want that at all for either of us; she didn't either. There wasn't much of a way out, though, because as seedy of a place as it was, the manager had cameras everywhere, and his thugs waited outside. We knew we were stuck. I still didn't blow my cover with her, but I thought about it that night. She told me to just go along with it; she knew I wasn't like the others, and she was okay with this. Honestly, she said she didn't think it would be an issue; she'd not had anything happen in the last two years, and so she said it should be fine this time too. Em, I was trying to protect her life. I knew that terrible things would happen to her, to me, both of us, if my cover was blown. Ava had just disappeared, and while neither of us said it out loud, I think we both knew what had happened to her. She seemed to get that something was up and whispered to me in there she wanted to get out. I was able to whisper back and forth with her and told her I would find a way to get her out of there for good. After, she ran out of the room and back to her place. Several of us lived in this rundown building. I stopped by later that night after my shift ended to make sure she was okay and tell her that I was sorry for everything. I also gave her every bit of money I had in my place from bar tips-it was near $1000 and told her to run. I told her to get out of there while she could, and she did. She thanked me and told me that whatever I was doing there, she was glad she'd met me-I had helped her. That was the last I saw her."

Emily looked up at him, as she'd taken to looking down while he spoke, "Tell me more. What else happened with her."

Wes shook his head, "Nothing at all. That was all true. Emily, I've never lied to you, and I won't start now. When she ran that night, I was so glad for her. I hated what had happened, but I told myself that if something good had to come out of it, Angie got out. The guys were mad. They looked for her awhile, even asked me if I did something to her. I just told them she probably was looking for drugs and took off. They seemed to buy it, only because at that point, Ava's body had been discovered, and the police were poking around. The day after that was when I pretended to attack Andy to get myself arrested. After that, I wasn't around them anymore, and by then, I guess they had bigger issues to deal with. I hadn't heard a word from her since, and I really hoped she had gotten out. I can't believe she is dead," he said shaking his hand.

"I can't believe she had your baby," Emily whispered, looking off into space and then let out a sob again as she looked back down at the bed, at the picture of Nora.

Wes sighed and ran his one hand through his hair. Emily still had hold of his other hand. "Emily, this is a mess. I never thought anything like this would happen. It's now been years since I was with that group. Meeting you-well, I finally felt like that awful part of my life was over. I told you that much many times. When I said I didn't date while I was living undercover, I didn't. She, Angie, that time, that was it. It was a horrible assignment, and so many people's lives were ruined.

Cynthia knocked on the door at this point and entered again. She knew it was a mess; she'd been gone over an hour, and yet, the two were still sitting in the exact same spot. Neither looked good. Cynthia's hands were tied as well; she had to do her job, and she needed to figure things out sooner than later.

"I'm sorry," she said as she entered, "I know this is hard, and I'm sure you need more time. Look, I at least would like to know if you have questions about rights or adoption, or anything. This is a situation that won't go away, and we need to address it."

Wes shook his head and looked away. He knew this was an awful mess.

"When can we see her?" Emily who had been pretty quiet throughout spoke up. "I mean, when can we have her?"

Wes' eyes grew large as he turned to her. Of all the things she could have said, he didn't expect that at all. With his need to tell Emily everything, they hadn't even discussed the actual baby.

Cynthia's brows rose as she looked at Emily. She had been looking to Wes, thinking he would be the one to answer and was quite shocked Emily had.

"You did say she could come live with us? You said Wes is her father, and he could have custody, correct?" Emily asked, trying to clarify her thoughts.

Cynthia looked between Wes and Emily, seeing that Emily's response was a shock to Wes. It was clear to Cynthia the two hadn't discussed this yet.

"Well, yes, that is-" Cynthia started to say. Wes cut her off.

"Em, we can talk about this. I know it's a bombshell. We didn't talk about this yet, and-" he started.

Emily cut him off, "Wes, regardless of the details, she is your daughter. She's your responsibility. There is no question of if. We will take her," Emily said in a firm voice.

Wes looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Em, we can still talk if you need," he started to say and stopped when she shook her head.

"No, she's your daughter. She's part of you. Whatever we still need to discuss, that part is a fact. Her mother was gunned down. We will take her," Emily, still in shock, repeated looking at Cynthia.

For the first time in over an hour, Cynthia had a hint of a smile, "Very good. Well, there's a lot to work out. I need to run all the proper background checks and such to make sure we are placing her okay. All of that will take more time, but it shouldn't be too long since you are a detective. I can call you later today with more details, if that would be okay?"

Wes just nodded, still processing everything. "Umm, yes, I'm discharged now and will be going home. Do you have my cell?"

Cynthia nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant Provenza gave it to me when I called. Again, I'm sorry for this mess, but I am always happy when I can reunite child with a parent. I'll be in touch. Say, one last thing. I told you there was a letter. She had a letter in the diaper bag, addressed to you. I've read it, but only because we were trying to make sense of everything with Nora. I'll leave it here for you."

As she was leaving, Emily found her voice again, "Cynthia, about how long do you think this will all take?"

Cynthia thought, "With your situation, it shouldn't be too long, maybe another two weeks or so. I'll be in touch with the details," and with that, she patted each on the shoulder again and left.

The two sat, still silent on the bed, holding hands. Neither knew what to say or do. Wes sighed, "I don't even know where to start."

The two were still staring toward the wall, now with the letter sitting on the table in front of them.

"Why don't you start with the letter from her?" Emily said. "Read it out loud. I need to hear it."

Wes nodded and as he shifted to get the letter, he let out a groan from his pain. Emily reached over and picked it up, turned, and held it in her hand, "This letter-it's from a woman who had your baby-I'm your wife and haven't had your baby. I need to hear this," and passed the note to him. He nodded.

 _Dear Wes,_

 _So, Wes, is your real name? It sounds weird to say that since I never knew you as Wes. I ran like you said. I ran away and used some of that money to get myself a place for awhile. I got a job as a waitress and met a friend, another waitress there. It was while working at the diner I saw on the news about the case. There I was one day-taking coffee to a guy, I looked up, and I saw you on the news. I always knew you were too good for that group, and I was right. I never knew you were a cop, but I'm glad to know it now. I'm glad Nora has a father who is a cop, a stand up one._

 _If you are reading this, that means something happened to me. I hope Nora is ok. I tried my best, but I never finished high school (I am smart I promise). My friend let me crash with her, but let's be honest we don't live in a nice part of town. So, let me tell you a bit what happened._

 _I ran that night like you said. I got far away. It took me a couple months to stop checking behind me every step I took. I was afraid those people would find me. Once I started working, I couldn't believe the group was finally arrested. They were awful people. I never could figure out why you liked them. I was just being used by them day after day. Never saw the undercover cop thing. Thank you. You saved my life. If you are reading this, my life probably ended, but I want you to know, you saved it, and you also saved Nora._

 _I'm sorry about Nora. She's an angel, best thing I ever did, not that it was planned at all. I promise I wasn't trying to trap you. I am writing this when she is now six months old, so I don't know how much longer I lived. She's wonderful. She's already starting to scoot around on her tummy. She seems smart. She has beautiful eyes, and her hair is just coming in all blonde. She's amazing. After I ran and got settled, I didn't figure out I was pregnant for awhile. I was a mess, getting my act together, and really, I didn't think I could be. I'd managed okay for a couple years. By the time I figured it out, I was like four months, but I didn't gain any weight because I didn't have a lot of food. Plus, I was on my feet all day being a waitress. I wanted to tell you, but then, I saw you on tv. I was afraid even with you being a cop, they would hurt me again. I was afraid for myself and for my baby. I'm sorry. I would have told you otherwise. I don't expect anything from you. Neither of us ever planned this._

 _I didn't get prenatal care until I was almost eight months. My friend took me to a free clinic. That's when I found out Nora was a girl. I was thrilled. You remember Ava and I were close, and I chose the name Nora because I remember one time, Ava told me if she ever had more kids, she loved the name Nora for a girl. I didn't have any family, and I didn't know anything about you, so I picked Nora. I hope you like it. Her middle name is Ava. I couldn't bear to call her Ava, knowing how my friend died. I hope you change her last name. I couldn't give her your last name. I was too afraid that group would find me, but by now, she's yours. Nora was born May 30 She was six pounds even, so a small thing, but she had great lungs. After I had her, I tried to get back to work quickly, but it was hard. I took care of her best I could. No matter what, I loved her more than anything._

 _You probably won't have much to tell her about me. Let's face it, I was a screw up. I hope you will one day tell her that no matter what, I loved her more than she could imagine. I hope she knows that I'm so very proud of her, even if she can't be proud of the lousy mom I was. And, I'm sorry to you. I'm sorry this happened, but I'm not sorry about Nora. You were the kindest man I met. Thank you. Raise her to be a good girl. Raise her to be strong and to do the right thing. When we met, you said you weren't married, so I don't know if that was true or part of the undercover thing. So find her a good mom. Find her someone who is strong enough to raise another woman's little girl. Tell her to love my Nora like her own._

 _Take care of her Wes,_

 _Angie_

Emily had started crying again, and she was trying to get her emotions under control, "I think, I think I-" she was cut off by the door opening again. The two looked up to see familiar faces.

"Lieutenants," Wes nodded at them and put the letter down on the bed. Emily quickly turned from the door away from Provenza and Andy, "I'm just going to step out for a moment," Emily stood and pushed past Provenza and Andy before they had a chance to say anything.

Provenza looked at Andy and whispered, "I'll take her; you take him. You're too close to her for her to talk. Get him talking. If it's what I think it is, they have a mess on their hands."

Andy nodded and patted Provenza on the shoulder. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Wes, stretching out his feet in front of him on the floor. As he glanced toward the door, he saw Provenza shutting it lightly, so he turned to Wes, "So, Provenza had me read your report on the way over-your undercover report, specifically pages 37-45. Tell me, is that why Cynthia called him? Did what we think happened actually happen?"


	61. Chapter 61

Emily stared into the dark sky, blinking repeatedly only because the bright lights were irritating her eyes. She'd been staring at the dark sky for several hours, five to be exact. Now, as lights were coming into view, she sighed and tried to collect herself before the plane landed.

Truth was she was a mess, and she was sure she looked like a mess. The poor guy sitting next to her-he probably thought someone had died. She'd cried on and off the entire flight and had barely said a word. She was sure she looked like a disaster too. She still had on the clothes from last night? maybe. Truth be told, she couldn't remember when she'd changed clothes. All she could think of now was what a day it had been. A day she'd expected to take her husband home, get him settled, give instructions to her brother for Wes' care, and then-calm and collected, fly back to New York. Instead, she'd run out of the hospital with Provenza chasing her, sobbing when he finally pulled her into an embrace. That alone should have told her things were bad; Provenza chased her. He didn't run for anything, well, almost anything. Apparently, he ran after an upset Emily. Emily had sobbed into his chest as he just told her to let it out. She'd cried for several minutes, apologizing to him over and over. He shrugged and said, "I don't like this tie anyways. Patrice picked it out." That had her giggling at least, the first time she'd done that in several hours.

Emily pulled back from Provenza to collect herself, and Provenza asked her what her next step was.

"I am going to the airport. I need to go back to New York. I trust you and Andy can take care of Wes right now, but I need some space," she had said.

Provenza nodded, "I think you should stay."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm going. I'll get a cab, but I'm going."

Provenza put his arm around her, "At least let me take you. My boss would fire me if she knew I let an upset woman just take off. You're a lot like her-too stubborn for your own good."

Emily smiled at him and offered, "Thank you."

Provenza then noticed she had her purse clutched in her hand, "Need anything else?"

Emily shook her head, "No, just to go. I need to go."

The ride to the airport had been silent. Provenza hadn't had a chance to alert Andy to the change of plans, but as soon as he hugged Emily at the curb and told her to think things though, he got back into his car and sent a text to Andy.

"She ran. Tried to stop her. She's heading to NY. Dropped her at the airport at least, so she's safe. I'll swing back by and pick up you and Nolan."

Andy had read it, and as he sat with Wes in his room, stood, "Okay, let's go. Our ride is on his way."

Wes had looked at Andy with a surprised look, "Where's Emily?"

Andy sighed, "She ran. She freaked out. She's on her way to New York. Give her some space. Things will work out. If you told her everything you told me, she'll be okay with all this. I know it."

Wes put his head in his hands, "I have made such a mess."

Andy patted him on the head, "Yes, and you'll clean it up. You already are. Take it from me-when I was still drinking and hit rock bottom, I had a mess to clean up myself. A different type of mess, and in ways, much more destructive, but look at me now-the model father-in-law," he tried joking with Wes.

Wes finally laughed and looked up, "You realize I only have you to compare to Jack…so, that isn't much of a comparison."

Andy chuckled, "See, already getting back to your old self. Come on. Let's get you home. You told me everything; you told Emily everything, and now, it's time to start getting ready. You're a dad. You need to move into protect mode now. Everything you are doing-everything is for your daughter. Emily's freaking out because it's been sprung on her too, but she'll be okay. I've known her long enough to know that. She's got a loving mom side to her too, and the two of you love each other enough to figure this out. Give her some time."

Wes nodded and stood, grimacing at the pain, "Was it just a few days ago I was injured? Because, I have to say, it feels like years ago. So much has happened."

Andy nodded, "I know. At least when I get you home, you can relax. I have to go home and fill in Sharon on everything."

Wes groaned, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Andy looked at him, "First, stop apologizing. Second, get it together. Your family is going to need you. Let's go."

Emily didn't know what had gone on with Wes at the hospital after she ran, but she trusted that Andy and Provenza had gotten him home. She had thought the last five hours and came to realize she wasn't angry with Wes. That she needed to clarify. She felt badly for running and not speaking to him at all, but she had freaked out. She had hit a wall of emotions, and everything started to pour out. Everything was hitting her at once. Wes had a daughter. His daughter. He had a daughter with another woman, a woman who was now dead. This little girl, this innocent little girl, needed her daddy. Emily sighed thinking of that, how as a little girl, she often wanted her daddy, and he wasn't around. Nora, what a sweet name. Nora was Wes' daughter, and Nora was now part of his life-their life. Emily had to accept that Nora was here to stay, and that meant that Emily was going to be a major part of Nora's life too, the only mother Nora would ever know. Oh, why did Wes have a baby, a beautiful little girl with a brilliant smile, with another woman? That part was hitting Emily as hard as anything. Here, she'd had a miscarriage weeks ago, and another woman had given Wes something she hadn't.

As the plane landed, Emily took out her phone and powered it up. She wasn't surprised to see over 10 text messages from Wes. They all expressed his love and worry. Several simply said, "Sorry." She sighed. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet, and it was late. She had to be at work before 8:00 the next morning. As she waited to get off the plane, she sent him a simple text, "Landed in NY. Not ready to talk. Hope you are settled at home."

Wes replied right away, and Emily put her phone in her purse, not even wanting to read the messages. She was exhausted on every level. At least she could walk off the plane, catch a cab, and fall into her bed. Everything else could wait until morning.

By the next evening, Emily felt like she had turned a corner. She's spent most of the day at work, over 12 hours, and she'd slipped out for her doctor's appointment. For many people, working that long that might have been the worst thing to do, but it helped her. It had helped her a lot. She'd finally read Wes' messages and sent him a text mid-afternoon, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I love you, and I'll call you tonight." Her appointment had gone fine too. Her doctor said she was physically okay and needed to just let her body heal itself, and in time, hopefully she could have a baby.

Wes hadn't responded to Emily's later afternoon text, but Emily hoped that meant he was getting some much-needed rest. She knew he was still in pain after his accident, and as the day wore on, she felt even worse for leaving him in L.A. Sure he had family and friends there, but she was his wife; they were a team, and she should have helped him.

Emily's greatest perspective had been about Nora. Emily had thought about her on the plane, while trying to sleep, and all day at work. She'd been able to work okay; her performance went well, but she couldn't stop thinking about that little girl, a little girl she hadn't even met, yet one who'd apparently already captured her heart.

As she entered her apartment, she ran through a mental checklist of things to do. First, she was going to shower. It had been a long, long day. After dancing so long, she always wanted a good hot shower. Once she'd finished that, she planned to sit and call Wes. She wouldn't be any good on the phone without that shower. Once she was done with all that she would eat. Then, hopefully, she would sleep.

She flipped on her hallway light and jumped back. A suitcase was sitting by the door with a note on it, "We're a team-no matter what the issue." Emily put her head against the door frame and tears started flowing again. Why was she crying again? At that moment, a sleepy-eyed Wes came up to her.

"I didn't want to scare you when you got home. I knew it would be late, and with my meds, I had a feeling I would fall asleep. I didn't want to fall asleep, but these pain meds are driving me crazy," he said while rubbing his eyes.

Emily stopped crying and looked at him. Here he stood, in pajama pants and a rumbled t-shirt, fresh out of the hospital, with recent life changing news, and he'd followed her, not just down the street, but he'd followed her from 3,000 miles away. She threw herself into him.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I am not mad. I was overwhelmed and freaked out. I'm not mad at you. I need you to know that. I promised to love you for you, past and all. I'm so sorry," she cried.

Wes put his arms around her, "Shhh, it's okay," he said as he rubbed her back. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I created this mess. I had to come. I mean it; we deal with things together. I love you more than you could imagine. I couldn't let you stay here by yourself this upset."

Emily pulled back, brushing her hair out of her face. She wiped her tears as well, "I'm glad you came. Even when I don't know what I want, you seem to," as she put her arms back around him and clung to him tightly.

Wes kissed her head, "Come on. I know it's been a long day. I also know you need a hot shower and probably some food? Am I right?" he smiled. "There might be some Chinese in the kitchen."

Emily pulled back and looked at him, "It's scary that you know my thoughts."

Wes shrugged, "I am a detective. Let's go. I need to take more meds. The flight was a killer."

Emily stopped and looked up at him, "How did you do it-fly here? I know you must be in terrible pain still."

Wes shrugged, "My wife needed me even if she wouldn't admit it. We have some big changes, and she needed me. Plus, we have to pack up an apartment and move it across country. Oh, and did I mention a new house member? Yeah, we have a lot to discuss."

Emily smiled for the first time that night, "You know, some would hear us and ask how we could even begin to joke around, but you know me-I needed something light, a laugh right now. Thank you," she said as they walked down the hall, arms around each other. "Say, I guess your babysitters failed then? They let you go?"

Wes shrugged again, "It's not like I gave them much choice. I bet you'll never guess who actually drove me to the airport?"

Emily looked at him, "Provenza?"

Wes shook his head as he pointed her into the bathroom, "Nope, but his boss did."

Emily didn't get much sleep that night. Wes did, but that was only because the pain meds knocked him out. Emily tried to sleep, but her mind wouldn't shut off. She had a new clarity about things. She and Wes had talked briefly after her shower. Truth be told, they were both exhausted, but now she couldn't sleep. Wes had fallen asleep as they were talking about Nora and everything they needed to do to get ready for her. It helped both they had spent time around Drew recently; at least they were vaguely familiar with baby items, but Nora was a bit older. She was much closer to being a toddler. Emily knew Wes would be great with her; he was wonderful when he was around Meghan. That was obvious. She was nervous how she would be. Could she handle it? As Emily tried to sleep, she thought about all the things that needed to be done, and it sent her mind into overdrive. She sat up and got out her laptop, intent on doing some research. As she looked over, she smiled at Wes. He was passed out, mouth open, and snoring. The guy had been through it, and not just the last few days. The undercover assignment had long lasting effect, obviously as she was seeing now, but she knew the assignment had changed him, changed his personality. Hopefully, with as much as Nora was changing their lives, she would bring some healing to Wes too.

Before Emily started her research, she glanced over to her phone, charging on her nightstand. She picked it up and sent a quick text to her mom, "Thank you." A few moments later, a text reply came, "We will be here waiting for you when you come home. We all love you. Be safe and be kind."

Emily smiled at her mom's classic line. Her mom had a way with words, and now it was time for Emily to come home.

Wes woke up to tapping on a keyboard. He rolled over and saw Emily deep in thought, reading her laptop screen, "What are you doing?" he mumbled, as he used his hand to rub her arm. "Why are you up at-whatever time this is-in the dark?"

Emily chuckled, "It's 5:30. I never slept," she replied. "I'm doing research."

Wes, who was still in a semi-sleep phase said, "Research about what?" and opened his eyes to focus on her.

Emily shifted her computer so he could see it and told him, "I couldn't sleep. You know me-I wanted to get organized. I created tabs for all the things we need to buy. I've been reading reviews and doing research all night."

Wes propped himself up on one elbow, "Oh, that hurts!" he winched. Emily looked over at him and then for his pain meds.

"Would you like your meds now?" she asked.

He nodded, "No, give me a minute to catch my breath. No, I want to wake up and talk to you. I don't want to sleep right now."

Once he'd gotten over the pain, he shifted in bed to a sitting position, "There, that's better," he smiled. "Now, what's all the research?"

Emily snugged up to him, "Well, she'll need everything. You heard Cynthia-Nora doesn't have much of anything. I have been researching strollers, booster seats for the table, car seats, bedding sets, furniture-everything. I had some questions though because you said you'd spoken to Cynthia a few more times."

Wes pulled back and looked at her, "You're really going to be okay with all of this? Emily, this is big. It's not a weekend visit."

Emily nodded, "I know. I had to get over the shock. Yes, I will be okay with it. She's your daughter. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. She's not either, so yes, I will be okay. Am I okay yet? No, I'm not. I'm in panic mode. I'm in freak out mode. I'm in survival mode, but I WILL be okay. Right now, I need to get things ready for her. I just need to do it, so I hope you understand that."

Wes nodded, "Just keep talking to me, whatever it is. I can take it. I love you so much, and I want this to work. I never saw this coming, but thank you for not expecting me to turn my back on my daughter."

Emily looked at him, "You wouldn't be the man I married if you turned your back on her. Now, can you indulge me so I can stop freaking out about a few things?"

"I can, but know I'm still dealing with this too. Em, she's my daughter. I have a daughter. Do you know how much I'm freaking out? I also know this is hard on you. She's my daughter with another woman. You didn't give birth to her, and I hope you will be okay with that. I'm asking you to raise my daughter, and that constant reminder can't be easy. Besides, I feel like such a failure already. I lost her picture. What kind of a crappy dad am I? Andy and I tore the hospital room up looking for her picture, and I don't even have that. I could be terrible with her. What if I lose her?"

Emily rolled her eyes and rolled over to her nightstand, "You mean this picture?" she smiled as she handed it to him. "Wes, I took it with me. I needed to look at her, to see just what I was getting into. Wes, don't you see-she has your eyes. She has your jaw. Wes, I see her, and I see you. I already love her. I'm sorry you tore the room apart, but I took the picture when I ran out. I got on the plane with my purse and this picture. I've kept it with me since. During my breaks at work yesterday, I kept taking it out and staring at it, and you'll be glad to know a few of my co-workers saw her picture and said, "Cute kid." Honey, you will be a great dad. You didn't lose anything, and you will be amazing with her."

"You had her picture all this time?" he smiled. "I thought you wouldn't want to see it. You just kept staring at it in the hospital like it was the plague."

Emily shook her head, "I was in shock and no, I didn't think that. I thought about how something so innocent could come out of such an awful time for you. Wes, I don't even know her, and I already love her," she smiled.

Wes kissed her and settled in next to her, clutching the photo. The two settled in at the early hour, looking at Emily's computer. They were both still exhausted, but neither could fall asleep. There was simply too much to be done. By 8:00 AM, they had run through all of Emily's initial list of things to purchase. Several items had been ordered, to be delivered to their home in LA, and several things were still bookmarked.

"If it's okay with you, I have a request," Wes told her, "from my boss."

Emily eyed him suspiciously, "That would be?"

"Well, my kind boss, as she dropped me off at the airport yesterday, asked if she and her husband-who also happens to be like my mentor detective-she asked if they could maybe help us out and purchase the furniture we would need? Would you be okay with that? I mean, it's a nice gesture-from my boss."

Emily's face broke into a smile and she started to smack at him, "Ahh, I'm injured!" he yelled out.

"Oh I'm sorry. I almost forgot. Mom said that? She wants to help?" Emily asked, surprised.

Wes stopped clutching his side and nodded at her, "She did. We didn't talk much during the drive. I mean, it's a bit awkward-sorry, mother-in-law, but I'm adding my daughter, whom I never met, to the family I'm creating with your daughter. No, your mom surprised me again. She told me she was proud of me for coming here, and she and Andy wanted to help by getting the furniture for their granddaughter. So, would that be okay?"

Emily smiled, tears in her eyes again, 'I'm sorry," she smiled, "This is such a big change. Yes, that would be more than okay."

Wes nodded, "Good. Okay then, send her some ideas, unless there's one you must have. Now, Cynthia did say Nora was already in a toddler type bed, so don't some of those cribs you looked at have conversion kits? I remember Ricky talking about that when they bought Drew's crib."

Emily nodded, "They do. I'll send some to Mom. Thank you."

"For what?" Wes replied, "Emily, sweetheart, you are the one to thank. You're taking in my daughter, without really any sort of complaint. I'm still shocked."

Emily shrugged, "When you love someone, it's not an issue. She's part of you, and for that, I can't help but love her."

Over the next few days, Emily and Wes dealt with a whirlwind of issues. Emily was so glad Wes had flown to New York; she didn't' realize how much she needed him there with her. It gave the two of them some much needed time to talk and to figure out everything. In a matter of two weeks, they would have her moved to the West Coast and have a toddler living with them. In a small way, Wes' accident had come at just the right time; he was not cleared to return to work, so it gave him time to get the details in place to welcome his daughter, their daughter.

The couple had spoken with Cynthia everyday, sometimes multiple times a day. Even things as simple as sippy cups and diapers had Emily full of questions. Cynthia had done her best to answer what she could, and she was glad the couple was rebounding after the shocking news. Because of Emily's move and Wes' injury, Nora's move to their home was delayed slightly, but Cynthia assured them it was best for everyone involved. The foster family was doing a good job with Nora, and it was giving Wes and Emily time to get settled.

Emily had come home from work each day scolding Wes for doing more and more packing. He wasn't supposed to be lifting much or moving around a lot, but he'd managed to pack up most of the apartment. Things had been separated out; some things were going to charity, while the rest was going to Los Angeles.

"I guess we need to rent a car, seeing as how you insist we drive all this stuff to L.A.," she suggested one evening after getting home from her performance. She was tired, and Wes had packed even more that day.

"Well, I was thinking," he started, "and you'll be happy to know I didn't pack all day. I did more research."

"Research?" Emily asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yup, you, my bride will need a car. Let's get you one, here. We can drive it, along with all your worldly possessions, to LA."

Emily gave him a suspicious look, "Buy a car here-drive it to LA? Really?"

"Yup, we have the money. We've been putting it aside since we got married, knowing one day, you'd need a car. I'd say you need a car. No job, home with a toddler-yeah, you're going to want a car," he smiled.

Emily smacked at him, "I don't even care if you are injured. If you even suggest dinner should be waiting on the table each night, I will hurt you."

Wes raised his hands, "I wouldn't dream of it! Truce! You do need a car. So, what do you want?"

The two looked at cars online for awhile, and Emily narrowed it down to a couple of SUVs, "You know, I really like Ricky's SUV. That would also hold all the stuff we need to move out of here."

Wes nodded, "Done. I'll take care of the car purchase."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "You will? Do you need me to come?"

"Do you want to haggle with a salesman? I'm cutting you some slack," he smiled.

"Very good point," she smiled. "Just get me a good color-oh, and leather seats. I would like leather seats."

Wes smirked, "No problem. I was planning on the leather seats, you know, so that when Nora dumps her snacks everywhere, they won't be crushed in your nice new cloth seats."

Emily groaned, "Oh, my poor new car, already," she giggled.

By the end of the next week, everything was done. The apartment had been emptied. Several of Emily's dance friends had come and helped them load up the new SUV. Wes had located a beautiful dark blue SUV, with the leather seats she'd requested. The car was loaded. The keys had been turned in. Emily had said good-bye to her job, and they'd had quite the sendoff for her. Not only had they thrown her a party, her producer had made an announcement at the end of her show, her last show, and Wes had been there too. After hearing about Wes' accident and Emily's need to move to LA, her producer had been kind and allowed her to move up her last day at work. Her producer had announced to the audience it was her last night, her last night as their lead dancer, a role she'd been in for years, as she was moving to Los Angeles with her husband, a currently injured LAPD detective. The audience had given her a standing ovation, and she'd also been presented with a recording of the performance. It has been special and a remarkable way to end her career in New York.

"Ready to go?" Wes smiled as he hobbled up to her standing at the curb. Wes had just closed the back of the SUV with the last of their things. Emily smiled back at him, tears in her eyes, and he said, "Oh sweetheart, don't cry. Oh, it's okay."

Emily kissed him lightly, "Happy tears," she shrugged. "I remember standing here on this curb saying good-bye to Mom years ago when she moved me in. I had no idea where my life would go. I never imagined this. It's been a good run here in New York, but it's time to go. I'm ready. Let's go get our girl," she smiled as she held out her hand to him.

Wes tightened his grip on her hand and hobbled over to the passenger door. He wouldn't admit it, but he was in some pain from overdoing it while packing, "I'm sorry I'm not up for driving just yet. I'll be fine on the freeway, but navigating New York-I'll leave that to you."

Emily kissed him again as she stood in his door, "Only if you make me a deal?" she smiled at him, tears now gone, obviously up to something.

Wes gave her a glance before he said, "Alright, I'll agree, but I know I'm somehow getting the rotten end of this deal."

Emily chuckled, "Oh, it's rotten alright. You have just agreed to changing all of Nora's diapers the first day. Have fun with that," she giggled as she shut his door.

Wes smiled at her as she got into the car, "You've got yourself a deal, Mrs. Nolan. I'm due plenty of diapers. After a year and a half, the least I can do is change her diaper. Let's go."

Emily looked up at her home, now her old home, and smiled. She'd had great memories at this home, and while it was sad to leave, she had a big country to now cross to get to her future.


	62. Chapter 62

"I thought we were going to head to the break room for lunch?" Andy said as he stuck his head into Sharon's office. He found her deeply engrossed in something on her computer. "Hello, Earth to Sharon? You there?" he joked as he walked in and braced his arms on her desk.

"What, what?" Sharon said looking up, "Hello," she smiled.

"Lunch?" Andy asked again pointing toward the break room. "I'm starving."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled. "I guess I got busy."

Andy gave her a quizzical look, "At what? Slow day here, no new case."

Sharon blushed, "Well, I am working on Christmas gifts."

Andy raised his eyebrows, "Christmas gifts? Sharon, Thanksgiving isn't for a few days. Aren't you rushing it?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, not at all. In fact, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded, "I'm going through all the sales ads for Thanksgiving to find the best deals. See my cart?" she turned her laptop to show him. Andy bent down further and then glanced up at her, "What are you buying?"

"All that," Sharon waved her hand indicating everything on the screen. The stores have started honoring their sale prices earlier and earlier. I'm getting such great deals," she smiled brightly.

"Sharon, what is that stuff?" Andy asked, now sitting down in the chair. He had a feeling this chat might take a few minutes.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Andy, it's stuff for the grandkids-all of them. Andy, we now have five grandkids to shop for each Christmas. That's a lot of shopping. See, the gaming system someone in this room-and not me-promised to get the boys, well, it's $100 off right now and comes with a free game."

Andy shot up out of his seat to look at the screen, "Wow, that is a good deal. Okay, I can get on board with that. What else? Find a Barbie shopping mall or something for Meghan?"

Sharon chuckled, "No, and if you must know, she told me the other day, 'Gigi, Barbies are for little girls. I'm done with them.'"

Andy raised his eyebrows, "She said that? I swear, that kid, she's growing up too fast. Okay, so what does Miss Anti-Barbie want this year?"

"An i-pod," Sharon offered. "Yes, she wants an i-pod. Lauren said it was okay, and see here, I can get it with an iTunes gift card."

Andy nodded, "Okay, you are winning me over. That's three of five. Now, you can't possibly need to get much for the other two. They are babies!"

Sharon scoffed at him, "Andrew, that is exactly why they need some stuff. Well, Nora doesn't have anything. Andy, no toys, poor thing," Sharon said, pouting, turning on the charm for Andy. He rolled his eyes, "They have this doll and doll stroller combo on sale, and I found a shopping cart and this play kitchen."

"Shopping cart and play kitchen? Where are they going to put that?" Andy asked, shaking his head.

Sharon shrugged, "I don't know, but not my problem. Grandma and Grandpa supply the gifts-the parents figure out where to put them."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Okay, Drew. He doesn't even walk yet. What can a crawling machine possibly need?"

Sharon instantly replied, "Walking toys. I found these on a buy one, get one free sale on all the toys. I found him this little car he can ride around and push with his feet. I also found him this cute baseball thing just for one-year-olds."

Andy smiled at that, "Well, if it's for a one-year-old, he's close," and winked at Sharon.

Sharon nodded, "Then you approve?"

Andy looked at her, "You're saying you saved us money, picked out the gifts, ordered the gifts so we don't have to wait in line, and are putting both are names on the gifts? Approve? You're my favorite person," Andy stood up and winked at her. "Now, will my favorite person join me for lunch?"

Sharon stood and put her hand in his, "She might, but you'd better let her steal a quick kiss before someone sees office romance going on."

Andy kissed her sweetly, and the two headed toward the break room for lunch. As they passed by Wes' empty desk, Andy asked, "So, any word on the cross-country travelers?"

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I spoke to Emily earlier. They are doing well and have been enjoying their drive this week. She loves her new car, and they will be here by dinner tonight. I told her we would have dinner for them at our house since they've been on the road all week."

Andy nodded, "Sounds good. Tough way to spend a week-driving across the country with your wife."

Sharon smacked at him, "Let's not forget they have a few other things on their plates," Sharon added. "I think we can give them a pass."

Andy nodded, "I know. I'm glad things are working out for them. I'm glad you didn't see them at the hospital. They were both in rough shape. While I didn't know if his going to New York was a good idea, you were right again," Andy sighed.

"It's a hard thing to be-right all the time," Sharon smiled at him. Andy shook his head.

"Did you hear back from Cynthia yet?" Andy asked as they sat down. He'd already gotten all their food ready and had gone in search of her when she hadn't come down to eat.

"Not yet," she said as she sat down. "I emailed her this morning, and hopefully, she'll reply soon. I really want to see a picture of Nora. Now that Wes agreed to have information on Nora released to us, we should get that picture soon. I also did as you asked and asked about Nora's sizing."

Andy nodded, "Good. I don't know what Provenza and the rest of them are up to, but he asked me what size she wears. Of course, I didn't know. When I asked him if he was going to clue me in, he told me that I had the job of Grandpa, so I wasn't allowed to be part of their plan, whatever that means," he shrugged.

Sharon laughed, "Whatever they are doing, I'm sure it will be lovely. I'll be anxious to see Emily and Wes tonight."

"I am so ready to get out of this car," Wes said as he stretched. The two were now an hour from home after driving for almost a week. They had taken their time; Wes had needed to get out and stretch every couple hours. His injuries were healing, and the week in the car had been good for him. The trip had been good for them both. They'd talked a lot, and they'd spent more uninterrupted time together than they had in a very long time.

"Do you think she will like us?" Emily said, snapping out of her daydream.

Wes looked over at her, "Huh?"

"Do you think Nora will like us?" Emily asked again, this time being more specific.

Wes shrugged, "Well, she's a toddler. Not much choice. We're her parents, so are kids supposed to like their parents?"

Emily gave him a small smile, "No, I'm serious. I don't want to upset her. She doesn't know us."

Wes nodded, "It will be an adjustment. It will be hard at times, but she'll love us. She'll love you, that's for sure. How could you not?"

Emily grinned as she looked at him, "You're the one to talk. You've got Meghan wrapped around your little finger."

Wes smiled back at her, "Yeah, I do. Not denying that. I hope she likes the cowboy hat we got her while driving through the West."

Emily nodded, "She'll love it. See, Christmas shopping already started. I can't imagine I'll have much time with that now that Nora will be with us. Do you realize our date nights as we knew them are over?"

Wes gave her a glance, "That's not true. Don't you realize we have grandparents on speed dial who will do anything to see their grandkids?"

Emily giggled, "Good point. Oh no!" she sighed. "Wes, in all of the planning, I completely didn't think about clothing for her! How could I, the person who filled this car with clothes, not think about Nora needing clothes?"

"Hey," Wes said, patting her hand, "It's okay. She'll have some clothes with her. She is staying with a foster family, and then, we'll get her stuff. Kids grow fast, so we won't need a ton of clothing in whatever size she is in. We'll figure it out. Em, it doesn't have to be perfect right away, okay?"

Emily sighed and nodded, "Still, we ordered all that furniture and stuff. I just didn't think to order the stuff to go in it! I'm such an idiot. I'm the terrible parent. In fact, the judge will probably say that you can have custody of her because she's your daughter, but I'll have to have supervised visits because I can't even dress her."

Wes chuckled, "Well, we can't have that. I need to go to work. I can't stay home to supervise your visits with her, so we'll make sure she has clothes."

Emily smacked at him, "You're terrible, and you're really milking this stay at home mom thing too much."

"Hey, we discussed that WHEN you find a job, not if, WHEN you find a job, we'll figure out a schedule with Nora," Wes added.

Emily nodded, "I know. I hope I find something. I really love dancing."

"So, what's for dinner? You said your parents were going to have dinner for us?" Wes asked.

Emily nodded, "No clue. I hope Andy's cooking. He's the better cook. I told Mom it was nice of them to make dinner. I know they are looking forward to seeing us, but it's also nice to not have to eat and stock the fridge all tonight."

The buzzing of the phone interrupted them. Wes grabbed his phone and glanced toward Emily, "It's Cynthia."

Wes continued with the call, and when he finished, Emily looked at him, "Well?" she asked.

Wes sighed, "Well, the good news is our day in Family Court has been set. The bad news, but not bad-it's the day after tomorrow. That means we must have her room all set by tomorrow. Cynthia said she'd stop by at the end of the work day because she knew we were still getting home. So, my dear, we have a very, very busy day tomorrow. We have to get everything ready at the house, install the car seat, buy food-for all of us-get her room ready."

Emily turned and smiled at him, "So, it's happening, this week?"

Wes nodded, "It is. By this time on Wednesday, we'll have a toddler with us for good. Sounds like a great Thanksgiving."

Andy didn't bother knocking on Sharon's office door, anymore he rarely did. He walked in at the end of the day when most of the office had left. They all were up to something.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he walked in, and he shook his head seeing that Sharon was back on the computer. "You know, we don't have to buy every toy known to man."

Sharon looked up, "I'm not shopping; Cynthia just emailed me back. I'm looking at her picture. Andy, she's beautiful," Sharon smiled, tears in her eyes, as she turned the computer to Andy.

He bent down and looked at the picture, "Oh boy," he said.

Sharon gave him a strange glace, "What's wrong?"

Andy chuckled, "Nothing. She's a heartbreaker. In fact, she's won me over already," he smiled.

Sharon smiled back at him and looked back at her picture, "Oh, I hate how this had to work out. I hate it for all of them, but she's just lovely, and they are going to be such good parents. I'm glad Emily didn't run from this."

Andy smiled as he walked over to pull Sharon up from her desk, "Well," he started, "when you love someone, you'll take them, kids and all, even if one is a sulky teenager who rolls his eyes now every time he sees his parents even 10 feet near each other."

Sharon laughed at that and kissed him, "Very true. You've put up with quite a bit. Emily will too, but what a beautiful little girl."

As the two walked out of the office, Andy leaned over and said, "I'm just glad Rusty was 15 when you got him. Could you imagine us chasing a toddler right now? Gives me chills. I'm great with the grandpa role-spoil them rotten all day and return to sender at night, but I'll take sulky teenager any day right now for full time parenting, tuition bills and all."

Sharon laughed as they grabbed hands and walked out.

Dinner went well for everyone. Sharon and Andy were so glad to see Emily and Wes. It felt surreal that she was here to stay-no flights to catch, and she would be around for good. They talked quite a bit about Nora during dinner, about the court proceeding the day after tomorrow. Sharon and Andy could tell Wes and Emily were nervous; they didn't blame them, but they knew things would work out. Sharon and Andy promised to stop by the next day after work to help with any last-minute projects.

Once Emily and Wes finally pulled into their driveway, they turned and smiled at each other, "We did it," Emily smiled.

Wes nodded, "I feel like I should carry you across the threshold or something," he said.

Emily raised her eyebrows, "We've been married a year and a half. It's not the first time I've been to our house."

Wes nodded, "I know, but it's the first time you are here for good. If I was 100%, I would carry you, so for today you luck out. Come on; let's get unloaded. Andy mentioned they had stopped by and put all the boxes you ordered in the house. Hopefully, there's room for us with all that."

The two walked in and found boxes everywhere-a lot of boxes. Wes smiled as he looked around, "The neighborhood will probably be talking-moving two beautiful ladies in here this week."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Cheesy line, detective. Come on, let's go look at the spare bedrooms and figure out which one we are going to use for her."

The two walked upstairs in the townhouse and found a light on in one room, the room closest to their room. When they entered, they found their family and friends had been busy; the room was all painted, and the furniture was put together.

"Oh my goodness!" Emily exclaimed as she put her hand over her mouth. The walls were a light lilac, and that coordinated with the bedding Emily had ordered. On one wall, hung her name, "Nora." The other wall had a few framed pictures already-one of Emily and Wes, one of Sharon and Andy, one of Ricky's family, one of Rusty and Gus, and one of the whole family. There was a note taped to the one frame that said, "Sorry, didn't have any pictures of Wes' family, but there are extra frames in the drawer." The white crib set Emily had sent Sharon was setup-as a toddler bed type for now. It would turn into a full-sized bed when Nora got bigger. The bedding was on the bed, out of the boxes that Emily had ordered. Her family had done quite a bit. Emily turned to Wes with tears in her eyes, "They did this for us."

Wes was equally emotional and nodded, "They did this for our family, for OUR daughter."

The two embraced and kissed each other passionately. Wes started moving his hands, and Emily stilled him, "Nope. Your doctor scolded you for doing too much too soon. Not happening, buster." Wes pulled back and sighed. He smiled at her and kissed her again, "Besides," Emily said as they were between kisses, "there's something weird now with it being our daughter's room." Wes chuckled at that.

"Well, come on, since that's not happening, I guess we need to unload the car. Wow, at least we don't have as much to do tomorrow."

The two worked late into the night unpacking the boxes full of Nora's stuff. Emily's things from New York could wait; Nora's stuff couldn't. By the middle of the night, their home had been transformed. The kitchen table now housed a booster seat. One cabinet had been cleared out, and it was now full of sippy cups, kid plates, plastic spoons, and some toddler type foods. They would see what foods Nora liked before going crazy with a lot of things. An area of the living room now had a big wicker basket, full of toys. Wes had installed baby locks on several items, and Emily had moved breakables to a safer space. The two collapsed on the couch, too tired to move.

A knock at the door woke Emily. She and Wes had passed out on the couch, and neither had moved an inch all night. She glanced at her watch; it was now 8:30 in the morning. Emily stood up, groaning, as she did, and she went to the door.

"Dad!" she said surprised. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" she asked.

Jack smiled at the sight of her, "Sorry, sweetheart, were you sleeping? I had sent your mom a text message asking if you were back. Ricky filled me in on everything a couple weeks ago. Your mom said you got back last night. I wanted to stop by, and your mom thought it was a good idea."

Emily raised her eyebrows, and Wes joined her from behind. He'd heard her at the door, "Mom thought you should come by?"

Jack nodded, "She did. I wanted to offer my services tomorrow. Your mom said you could use a set of legal eyes. I heard you could use an attorney?"

The rest of the day passed quickly. Jack was humble and didn't make any inappropriate comments about Nora or her parental history. Wes had a doctor's appointment in the afternoon; he'd kept in contact with his doctor while in New York, and this appointment cleared him to go back to work.

"Now, with Thanksgiving this week, I'll clear you to resume work on Monday," his doctor had said. "Be careful; I don't want to see you again."

With that done, the two found themselves back at home installing car seats.

"Why did you order two of the same one?" Wes asked looking at the boxes.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Two cars-two seats. This way, we each have one. Hello, I might be at home with her, but she's your kid too. You'll need a car seat."

Wes nodded, "Right. I'm still trying to get used to all of this."

Cynthia stopped by as they were finishing the car seats. The home visit went well, and she signed off on the last of her paperwork, "Okay you two, 9:00 tomorrow morning. Are you ready?" she smiled at them. They had come a long way from the tear-stricken faces of a couple weeks ago.

Emily and Wes nodded, "We are. We'll be there."

Cynthia nodded, "I will see you there. Get ready to meet your daughter."

The two didn't sleep well again that night, nervous about the next day, and they found themselves dressed and ready to go very early. They arrived early to the courthouse as well and were surprised to find Jack was already there.

"Dad, thanks for helping us with this. I'm sure we could have done this without a lawyer, but I appreciate it," Emily had told him.

"Glad I could do something for you for a change," Jack nodded. "It's not every day I get a new granddaughter."

Emily's eyes grew wide, "You'll call her your granddaughter when she's not mine? You've made such a fuss about that with Ricky, with Rusty. I just assumed you would give me grief too."

Jack sighed and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry about all of that. Tiffany made me realize I was wrong. She pointed out that she's raising my daughter, granted, a bit different circumstance since I cheated on her, but she pointed out that she was Lindsay's mother, so I'm trying."

Emily nodded, and squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

Wes nudged her, and she turned to see Sharon and Andy walking up, "Sorry, caught in traffic. We're not late, are we?" Sharon asked.

Andy looked at Jack and nodded at him, "Jack."

Jack waved one hand, "Flynn, Sharon."

"No, you aren't late, Mom. Thanks for coming. Looks like we can go inside," Emily said. Wes escorted her inside, and Jack pointed to the table where they could sit near the judge's bench. The two sat and both fiddled with their hands. They were nervous. A few moments later, Wes was tapped from behind.

"Good luck," was whispered in his ear, and he turned to see Julio smiling back at him. Behind Julio sat the whole team, all smiles. Wes nodded at them, touched, they had come. He pointed them out to Emily, who turned and smiled, mouthing a, "Thank you" to Provenza.

"All rise," was announced as the judge came to the bench. She sat down and looked around the room.

"Ahh, Mr. Raydor, to what do I owe the pleasure? You don't normally hang out here in Family Court. No cases up in criminal?" the judge asked Jack.

Jack chuckled as he looked at the judge, "Your Honor," he nodded, "just here to advise my clients."

"Very good," the judge nodded and looked at her paperwork. "Detective and Mrs. Nolan, I presume?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes, Your Honor," both replied and nodded.

The judge looked over at Cynthia, "I see all of the paperwork is in order from DCFS. Do you have any final comments or objections?" she asked.

Cynthia nodded, "No, Your Honor. Everything is detailed in the reports. Detective and Mrs. Nolan are cleared and willing to take custody of Detective Nolan's daughter."

The judge nodded again, "Very good. Can you have the child brought in?"

Emily grabbed Wes' hand and smiled. They had yet to see Nora. All eyes were on the social worker as she brought Nora in and up to the tables. The judge nodded at Wes and Emily, "Detective Nolan, from what I have read, you have yet to meet your daughter. Here she is. Would you like her now?"

Jack indicated for Wes to stand and answer, "Yes, Your Honor," as he and Emily stood. Nora was handed to him babbling away and drooling everywhere. Emily laughed as the baby drool dripped from the social worker onto Wes as he held her. Emily could hear her mom gasp at the sight.

The judge looked around the room, "Well, Detective, seems you have a lot of people tearing up today," she smiled as she heard the people in the room chuckle. "I see your team even came down here for you. Congratulations. It's nice to have that kind of support."

Wes, now holding Nora, as Emily stood next to him, with Nora's fingers in her hand, replied, "Yes, thank you, Your Honor. We have a lot of support."

The judge nodded, "Captain Raydor, good to see you and your team for a positive matter," she nodded.

Sharon, who was tearing up, nodded back at her.

"You've got a good boss, there, Detective," the judge smiled.

Wes grinned, "Yes, she's also my mother in law."

The judge raised her eyebrows, looking around the room, and realization set in, "Ahh, Mr. Raydor, that make sense now. Congratulations to all of you."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Jack smiled and nodded at her.

"Now, before we are done, there seems to be two things to finalize. Mr. Raydor, all the paperwork you submitted is in order. Detective Nolan, based on this, I see you would legally like to change her name, is that correct?"

Wes, still standing with Nora, and with Emily and Jack standing too, nodded, "Yes, that is correct, Your Honor."

"Very well," the judge nodded and signed the paperwork. The record will reflect the minor is now legally Nora Ava Nolan. Now, for the last part, Detective, you indicate you would like for Mrs. Nolan to legally adopt the minor child, now Nora Nolan, is that correct?"

Wes nodded again, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Very well. Mr. Raydor, I assume you have advised your clients that this is a legally binding adoption. Mrs. Nolan will have all the rights of a parent. You have advised her, correct?" the judge asked.

Jack answered, "Yes, Your Honor, I have."

"Mrs. Nolan, are you prepared to legally adopt Nora Ava Nolan?"

Emily turned to the judge and smiled, "Yes, Your Honor, I am."

"Very well," the judge said, as she signed the paperwork. "As of today, this is all official. Detective and Mrs. Nolan, Nora is now legally yours. Congratulations."

Everyone smiled at each other, and Wes pulled Emily in and kissed her head, as he held Nora between them. Jack stood up and patted Emily on the back. The group moved out of the courtroom before the judge could say anything to them for celebrating.

Wes handed Nora over to Emily as they moved to a corner, "Here, sweetheart, I know you've been dying to get ahold of her. I just want to get a good look at her."

Emily smiled and started crying again, "Oh, she's so beautiful, Wes. I just love her."

Wes smiled and whispered, "Good, because you are her mom. I'd hate for her mom not to love her."

By this time, the rest of the team, along with Jack had made their way out of court. They'd all given the new family a few minutes alone.

"If you come over to the office, we have a party setup," Julio leaned in and whispered to Wes.

Emily smiled brightly, "Thank you."

Jack turned to them, "Listen, I will let you get to your party. I have another case in court. Can I call you later?"

Emily nodded, "Thanks for your help, Dad. That will be fine."

The group made their way to the office, where there were purple and pink balloons everywhere. A big cake with "Welcome Nora" was waiting. Emily had tears in her eyes again, as she walked with Nora up to Sharon. Sharon hugged her and asked, "May I hold her?"

Emily nodded, "Of course!"

The team took turns with her, but she ultimately ended up with Andy. He had such a soft spot for babies, and Nora seemed very content with him.

"Now, we have some gifts," Provenza told the couple. "Sykes, where are the gifts?"

Amy brought out the pile of gifts. It was a large pile and stopped in front of the two, "We got you clothing, all clothing. We knew you had ordered a lot of stuff, but we got Nora's size, and well, we found a lot of stuff for her in the next couple sizes. I hope it fits," she smiled.

Emily nodded, "Thank you all very much. It's overwhelming."

Provenza cleared his throat, and when they turned to him, he was now holding a balloon that said, "It's a Girl!" He smiled at them, "Well, at least I got it right this time, but don't go getting injured or taking in any more kids. This is a one-time offer," he said as he thrust the balloon at them. The group laughed. "My other gift, well here," he said as he thrust a gift bag at them. Wes opened it and pulled out a toddler sized Dodger jersey. Andy could be heard chuckling. "Figure the little thing will get plenty of dance lessons. Well, she'll need to go to some Dodger games with her Grandpa and his best friend."

Wes nodded at him, "Thanks, Lieutenant."

"One last thing," Provenza said, "I've been waiting to say this-Nora Nolan? You really are related to the Captain, aren't you?" Provenza smirked at Wes. "She's got Ricky Raydor, she would have had Rusty Raydor, but he had too much sense, and now you've got Nora Nolan. Can we add anymore tongue twisters?" he shook his head as the group laughed.

After they had all had some cake, Wes and Emily decided to take Nora home. She was rubbing her eyes, no doubt ready for a nap. It had been a long morning. Once they had loaded up the car and figured out her car seat, Wes looked over at Emily, "No regrets?" he asked.

Emily shook her head, "I love you. She came from you. She's ours now," and smiled as she clasped their hands. Nora started to whimper, so Wes put the car in drive.

"Let's go home," he smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

"Mamamamama," they heard the babbling over the baby monitor as they tried to sleep.

"She wants you," Wes mumbled as he put his head back into the pillow.

"I don't think so. I think she's trying to tell me I should have you come get her," Emily groaned as she pulled the comforter over her head.

"Remember what it used to be like to sleep in on a Saturday, you know, when I wasn't called out for a case and we didn't have Little Miss Sunshine up before dawn to greet us?" Wes mumbled.

Emily hummed, "That seems like years ago. Right? Years? Why am I so tired still? Ugh!"

Wes finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Tired? I'm beyond tired. I'm permanently exhausted, like maybe I'll start catching up on sleep in another 17 years when she goes to college."

Emily chuckled, "Oh, then we'll be worried she's tired because she was out all night with friends. Who are you kidding? We won't sleep then either. You'll have patrol guys driving by her dorm."

Wes let out a full-blown laugh now, "Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, I'm up. Cheerios here we come. Want me to make some pancakes?"

Emily looked at him and made a face, "No, I'm good. She prefers Cheerios now anyways."

Wes nodded, "Tell you what-I'll get her some breakfast, and why don't you get some rest? You've been with her 24/7, especially the last few days with that crazy case I had."

"Bless you," Emily smiled and pulled the comforter back over her head. Wes chuckled. Emily could still hear him as he got Nora up, through the baby monitor.

"Hey there Peanut," Emily heard, "You've worn your mom out. Let's go find some breakfast and give her a break. Remember me? Dear old dad? I've been gone a lot this week catching bad guys. We caught him, so I'm home today." Emily chuckled at the conversation. Wes talked to her like she was going to talk right back. He was so good with her. Truth be told, they were doing well. They'd had Nora for a month now; it was almost Christmas, and the adjustment had been a little rocky, but nothing unexpected. In that time, Emily had barely seen Wes. Major Crimes had caught case after case after case the weekend after Thanksgiving, and he'd been working around the clock. Sharon and Andy weren't any better; Emily had been with Nora all the time, and the two of them had barely seen anyone else. Because of that, Emily had gotten into a good routine with Nora. She'd started to figure out what she liked to eat, and she'd gotten her on a pretty good schedule with naps. Emily was very glad they lived near the beach. She'd discovered Nora loved the beach, and they had taken a walk in the stroller each day. Wes was jealous of the time the two had together, and he was hoping for a lighter case load now that they'd solved their latest crime.

Emily tried to sleep, but she couldn't anymore. She was still exhausted, but she could hear the two downstairs "talking." As she got out of bed and headed toward the stairs, she chuckled hearing Nora play her latest "game." "Uh-oh!" she heard Nora say loudly. Emily giggled because she knew that sound would be followed by Nora throwing her sippy cup on the floor, looking down at it from her booster seat, and expecting an adult to pick it up. Based on the number of times she'd head the cup hit the floor, Wes was still "playing" and hadn't caught on that Nora could do this for hours.

"She'll keep doing that," Emily smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Wes looked at her from the floor where he was retrieving the cup. "It's a game to her. She'll throw it for hours if you keep getting it. Leave it, and she'll get mad, but she'll stop."

Wes raised his eyebrows, "Well, well, Mother of the Year, thanks for the tip." He grinned at her and walked over to kiss her. Nora continued to eat her Cheerios, and they heard the cup hit the floor again. Both giggled in their kiss at that sound. The cup stayed on the floor, and soon, they heard a louder, more demanding babble, "Cu, cu, cu," she was shouting for 'cup.'

"Told you," Emily smiled.

"Are you sure your parents want to watch her tonight? I know how tired I am, so I can only imagine they are exhausted," Wes asked her.

Emily nodded, "They are sure. She's sleeping through the night, and I offered for us to pick her up after our date night, but Mom said to leave her there. As much as you have missed Nora, they have too. This case-at least you saw her even for a few minutes at a time. They haven't seen her in a couple weeks."

Wes sat in the chair, looking at Nora while Emily worked in the kitchen. He started making faces at Nora, causing Nora to giggle. Emily walked back over to the two, coffee in hand and set it down in front of Wes. She stood in front of him, looking between Nora and Wes. "Well, what do you want to do tonight? Our first night without Nora-I finished all the Christmas shopping, so we don't need to do that. House is decorated. What's the plan?"

Wes looked up at her and grinned. He grabbed her sides and ran his hands up her sides, under her shirt, "Well, I have one thing I would like to do tonight. Just one thing," he continued to grin. Emily rolled her eyes. "You said as soon as I was better, and I am. I've been back at work. Granted, work has kept me busy almost 24/7, and then Sunshine here has the rest of the time. So?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emily crossed her arms and looked at him, "That's it. You don't care about dinner, seeing a movie, or anything else?"

Wes shook his head, "Nope."

Emily grinned, "Alright, if you insist. So, should I tell Mom and Andy that…thanks for watching Nora. We'll be in bed all evening, all night, and if we're late to pick her up, well we were still in bed."

Wes shrugged his shoulders "Hey, they are your parents."

Emily nodded at him, "Okay, picture this. Picture Nora here, sweet innocent, Nora walking up to you one day with some guy-maybe a sleazy guy we don't like-and telling us that."

"Your parents think I'm sleazy?" Wes asked smirking at her.

Emily rolled her eyes, "They might if they hear our plans for the night."

"Well, my daughter would never do that. She's going to be a toddler in my eyes forever. Now, your daughter-she would do that," he grinned.

Emily smacked him, "Well, keep it up, and your wife won't be participating, that's a promise."

Wes chuckled as he shook his head at Nora, "Nora, Mom is one sexy lady. Dad can't wait to-"

"Wes Nolan!" Emily raised her voice, smiled, and threw a towel at him. "Not another word."

We smiled at her and plopped a Cheerio into his mouth.

Later that evening, Emily and Wes had Nora loaded up for her evening with Sharon and Andy. Emily wasn't sure who was more excited-she and Wes or her mom and Andy. When they walked into the house with Nora, Sharon came flying out of the kitchen, hands open, "I want that baby," she smiled and plucked Nora out of Emily's arms.

"Hello to you too, Mom," Emily smiled as Sharon peppered Nora with kisses. Nora could be heard giggling. Andy walked up behind Sharon, "Under a minute," "impressive.

Wes and Emily looked at each other and then back at Andy, "I bet her she couldn't keep her hands-off Nora for at least a minute. Of course, she lost."

Sharon smacked at him, "Hey, I've missed her."

Rusty walked through the room too, food in hand, and he yelled out, "I used to have that same thought, except mine was while they were dating, Andy won't be able to go a minute without touching Mom when he'd come over for their non-dates."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Such a comedian," he mumbled, while the group chuckled.

"So, what are you two doing tonight?" Sharon asked smiling at the two as she situated Nora on her hip.

Wes bit his lip as to not laugh, and Emily quickly tried to answer, "Oh dinner and finishing up Christmas shopping. We really appreciate you keeping her."

Andy caught Wes' smirk and let out a low chuckle. Sharon had missed it and turned to him, "Ok?" she asked.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, let's get this one into the kitchen. Grandma, or I guess we're going with Gigi now, right? Sharon said Nora heard Meghan while we were Facetiming the other day and has been babbling 'Gigi' since, correct?"

Emily giggled, "Yes, at home she will just start with Gigigigig. I think she can say it easily."

Andy nodded, "Gigi and Pops it is then. That's easy. Come on Nora, Gigi made macaroni. Have a good time, kids," Andy waved as he took Nora and headed for the kitchen.

Sharon pushed them to the door, "Have a great time, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom. If you need anything, just call us," Emily added.

Sharon nodded, "I will. Andy and I are both experts at this. Enjoy yourselves."

Wes and Emily quickly left, and Sharon walked toward the kitchen, "What was so funny?"

Andy turned and grinned at her, "What are they going to do tonight?" he said with a question at the end of the statement.

Sharon looked at him and turned red, "I don't need to think that."

Andy walked up to her, with Nora in his hands, looking like he was going to kiss her, and whispered, "Now, we have an idea of how Rusty must feel," and walked away. Sharon groaned.

The next morning, Wes woke up to make breakfast for Emily. They ended up skipping dinner in lieu of other activities, and he was starving. He'd managed to sneak out of the room without waking her, and now, he had breakfast almost done, when he heard her yell for him.

"Em, you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm mad," Emily yelled back down.

Wes climbed the stairs in search of Emily to figure out her mood.

"Em, what's up?" he asked walking down the hall.

"I'm sick. I took Nora to the pediatrician to get her latest round of shots-remember we're still getting her caught up on shots. Every single kid in there was sick. The kid next to me kept sneezing on me, and I swear he wiped his nose on my jacket. Thank goodness I kept Nora in the stroller. I feel awful," she replied, sprawled out across the bed.

Wes sat down and rubbed her back, "Oh, Em, I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Nothing, I'm miserable," Emily said, "and, I probably gave it to you."

Wes shrugged, "Well, if you did, you did. I made breakfast. Feel like eating?"

Emily shook her head, "No, that sounds awful right now. I feel like sleeping."

Wes turned her so she was back under the covers, "Well, then, you sleep. Nora isn't here to wake you up, so rest."

Emily nodded and was probably asleep before Wes even left the room. He sighed. That was not the morning he'd planned, but poor Emily, she wasn't feeling well at all.

Wes took some time to clean the house. It wasn't a normal chore for him, but with Emily sick, he was trying to help. He washed clothes, and he had just sat down to watch some sports when he heard Emily again.

"Wes!" she called out.

He ran upstairs and this time, he found her in the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth and looked at him, "Ugh, I just threw up, what I don't know, since I haven't eaten."

Wes put his arm around her, "What about a hot shower?"

Emily nodded, "Sounds good," and he helped her into the shower. When she finished, she came out looking much better.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

Emily nodded, "Much. That was a good idea. I'm sorry I ruined our morning fun," she smiled at him.

He walked over and put his arms around her, "Hey, it's okay. You're sick. No worries. We had a night of fun at least."

Emily nodded and Wes rubbed her back as they stood there, "Would you rub this knot out of my neck?" Emily asked and Wes turned her around to do so. He worked on her neck for a couple minutes until she told him it was much better. He then hugged her, wrapping his arms around her. Something wasn't right.

"What are you doing?" Emily smacked at him. "I'm still not feeling 100%."

"Umm, Em, what's up-your stomach-it's weird," Wes said as he patted at it.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's a month of no ballet already, thanks."

Wes stood there thinking, "Em, sweetheart, not feeling well, you threw up, tired all the time, could you be pregnant?"

Emily turned to look at him, "Umm, no. It doesn't work that quickly-you should know that detective."

Wes stepped back, "Umm, are you forgetting-" he trailed off.

Emily looked at him, a puzzled expression, "The hospital? No, that was weeks ago. That was shortly after my miscarriage. I still don't know how you talked me into that. You were on some serious meds, and that's the only reason you weren't in pain. No. Plus, I saw my doctor a couple days later."

Wes was rocking on his heels, "Yeah, a couple days later-she told you then to chill out for awhile, which we did. Did you tell her about what we'd been up to just a couple days prior?"

Emily shook her head, "No, it wasn't an issue. I told her you were injured and chilling out for awhile wouldn't be a problem."

Wes smiled, "So, you could be pregnant?" he raised his eyebrows.

Emily shook her head, "No, it had only been a few weeks since the miscarriage."

Wes looked at her, and as he did, he grinned, "I think you're knocked up."

Emily's eyes rose, "I can't believe you would say that! Come on! Besides the fact that it's somewhat crass, I'm not pregnant."

"Prove it," Wes grinned. "The symptoms fit. Plus, you said it was the no ballet, but I'm wondering if maybe a baby is on board?"

Emily smacked at him, "You are unbelievable. Fine. You want me to take a test? Go get one. I'm not pregnant."

Wes, who was still in pajama pants, grabbed his keys off the counter and jogged to the door, "Be back soon!" he shouted.

Emily sat down and thought to herself, "Could she be pregnant?" No, that wasn't possible. All the changes in her life were just throwing things into a mess now. Nora was the reason for her lack of sleep. She now understood total exhaustion. She knew she'd put on some weight, but the ballet had been so good at keeping it off. No, she wasn't pregnant.

Wes was back in a flash. Emily almost wanted to giggle at how quickly he moved through the house and ran up to her smiling, "Here you go. I bought three because I knew you wouldn't believe one."

Emily shook her head at him, "Wasting your money. My doctor said it would take some time to get myself back to normal."

Wes shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, I'm waiting."

Three minutes later, Emily could have sworn all of Los Angeles heard Wes screaming for joy, as she sat there, unable to blink. Another 10 minutes later, all three tests showed the same results. Emily's blank expression was the opposite of Wes. He was almost skipping around the place, smiling ear to ear.

Finally, she shook herself out of her shocked state when she heard him say, "You are knocked up! This is fantastic. A baby!"

Wes bent down to where she was sitting and kissed her passionately, "I love you so much," he said. "I am so happy."

Emily was still in shock. She wanted a baby, definitely. She was just clueless as to how she'd missed the signs, and Wes had figured it out.

"Umm, we should get Nora," Emily snapped out of it, still freaked out and trying to do something normal.

Wes nodded and pulled her up to hug her. He put his arms on her stomach, "Em, this is amazing. I cannot wait. Our baby. Yes, you're freaked out. Yes, it will be okay. Yes, we're crazy to have two small children now," he kissed her and smiled.

She looked up at him, "I still can't believe it. How clueless can I be?"

Wes stood back and smiled at her, "Don't' be so hard on yourself. Life has been crazy. But, for future reference," he grinned, and she grimaced at whatever he was about to say because she could tell it was going to be sarcastic, "It appears that you and I can do this pretty well, so apparently, you'll get pregnant if I'm just in the area."

Emily groaned and shook her head, "The hospital, really?"

Wes grinned, "I guess that's another reason you are hoping I don't get injured again?"


	64. Chapter 64

"This is insane! According to this app, I'm already nine weeks pregnant," Emily shouted! "Nine weeks! How did I not figure this out?" she shook her head as the two were in the car on their way to get Nora. Wes was driving and smirking at every comment. He hadn't stopped smiling, and Emily was in total freak out mode.

"So, there's an app for that?" Wes asked, turning toward Emily.

She nodded, "Of course. There's an app for everything, except for reminding clueless women they could be pregnant! Nine weeks! I'm almost at the second trimester. How did I miss this?"

Wes chuckled, "Well, you have been a bit busy. What's the app called?"

Emily groaned," I'm not telling you."

Wes smiled and turned to her, "Why? What's it called?" Emily mumbled, and Wes asked her again, "What's it called? I couldn't hear you."

"Fine! The one I like so far is called 'Knocked Up.' Happy?" she pouted.

Wes started laughing hard, "Yes, I'm elated. I knocked up my wife," he smiled at her.

"Stop saying that! I hate it. Keep it up, and that's all you will ever say. You won't meet said child," Emily crossed her arms, pouting.

Wes, still grinning, threw a sad eye at her, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not sorry we are having a baby. That is going to be amazing. I'll try to tone it down. So, tell me about the app. Does it tell you when the baby is due?"

"Yes," Emily said, "should be around July 25. You put in all the information, and it tells you. Hopefully that date is pretty accurate since we're sure about the um, start of things."

Wes smiled at her, "Oh, we're sure."

"Wes, can we please not tell my family or anyone for that matter yet? I could still have a miscarriage. It's a possibility," Emily asked him.

Wes got serious then, "Okay, yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that. I guess I figured things were okay if you had gotten to this point. So, I guess you'll need to get into a doctor here, huh?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, I will. There's an office adjacent to Nora's pediatrician. I heard some moms talking about it, so maybe I'll check there. Ingenious to put the OB next to the peds office."

Wes chuckled at that, "Yeah, is there an ice cream shop next to all that?"

Emily's mouth dropped open, "You're terrible."

"Maybe, but you know I'm right," he smiled sweetly at her.

When the two arrived at Sharon and Andy's house, Emily turned to him, "Remember, no baby talk for now, got it?"

Wes nodded, "I'll be on my best behavior," he smiled.

Emily huffed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

When they walked into the house, they could hear Nora babbling away in the kitchen, and they giggled hearing Andy talking to her. "Hi, we're here," Emily called out as they walked in to see Andy sitting with her at the table while she ate.

"Mammama!" Nora smiled and patted her hands.

"Hi Baby Girl," Emily said walking over to her. Andy looked at her.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. "Honestly, you're not looking too hot."

Sharon, who had been at the stove, turned with all the conversation, "Emily, you don't look well."

Emily nodded, "I know. I was telling Wes that I'm afraid I caught the bug in the pediatrician's office. Every kid in there was sick last week when Nora was getting her latest round of shots. I'm a bit under the weather."

Andy and Sharon both gave her a sympathetic smile, and Wes quickly changed the conversation, "So, how did things go?"

Emily and Wes held it together long enough to collect Nora and make small talk with Sharon and Andy. Once they left, they headed home, still shell-shocked at their news. It was another month later before Emily could get an appointment with her new doctor. The combination of the holidays, the clinic's holiday hours, and Emily and Wes' schedule put her first appointment at the end of January. By this point, there was no denying Emily was pregnant. It may not have been confirmed by a doctor yet, but in addition to the original three tests she had taken, she had waited another week and take two more just to be sure. All had been positive, and she had also started to notice the changes with her own body. As a dancer, she'd kept a very petite profile, and that was gone very quickly, in fact, just after Christmas. Her pants no longer fit, and she was gaining a baby bump, as Wes had started calling it, much sooner than many. Emily had taken to avoiding most of her family because they still hadn't told them. Wes had wanted to do so, but Emily wouldn't let him until they had seen a doctor and it had been confirmed and viewed on an ultrasound.

By the day of Emily's appointment, she had also started to feel much better. She hadn't had awful morning sickness; in fact, other than the day she discovered she was pregnant, she'd only felt that lousy three other times. She had been tired, extremely tired, but luckily Nora napped. Wes had finally convinced her to start napping when Nora did, explaining that she was growing another human, and it was okay to take a break. Things like laundry, cleaning, and the like could wait.

On the day of Emily's appointment, Wes was scheduled to meet her over his lunch break. She had scheduled a 1:00 appointment, and he had plans for a late lunch. They were going to take Nora with them; she could nap in the stroller. Late that morning, plans changed.

"Hey," Wes said into the phone, "We just caught a case. I'm sorry."

Emily sighed, "Okay, well, we knew this could happen. I'm sorry you will miss it. How about if I see if I can get you an ultrasound picture?"

Wes smiled into the phone, "Sounds good, and honey, I'm sorry again."

Emily's appointment went well, and the doctor did confirm that she was now into her second trimester. At first, the doctor gave her only a quick run-down of information, noting Nora was there, assuming Emily had been through this before.

"Oh, she's my daughter, yes, but I ah, adopted her," Emily smiled at Nora, sleeping in the stroller.

"Well, then," the doctor smiled, "we have a lot to discuss."

Emily left the office over an hour later after being poked and prodded for bloodwork. She had an ultrasound picture in hand and an appointment for a month later, when already, they would be able to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy. Now, she felt like she could tell her family. She quickly sent a text message with the ultrasound picture attached. Wes texted back with smiley face and a note of "Wonderful. Busy, call later."

Emily had spent some time in thought about how to tell their families, specifically Sharon and Andy. The rest would mostly have to be phone calls, but she didn't know how to tell them. She hadn't spoken to Jack since before Thanksgiving, the day they got Nora to be exact. Jack had said he would call and never did. She'd texted him a couple of times after that, once thanking him for his help, but he'd never responded. She and Wes had talked about it, and she wasn't going to make any further attempts at this point. Jack was Jack; she knew that, and she wasn't going to continue to hurt herself on an emotional rollercoaster worrying about Jack.

Wes was elated to see Emily's ultrasound pictures later once he got home. They ended up putting them up on the refrigerator, but he was at a loss on the best way to tell Sharon and Andy too. The easy way would be to pick up the phone or drive over to their house, but they wanted to do something special. Both knew Sharon and Andy would be thrilled, and they wanted to surprise them somehow. As the days wore on and nothing had been decided, it started to get awkward. Emily was definitely starting to show now, and they hadn't told their family. The only saving grace was the case load; work had been extremely busy for Sharon, Andy, and Wes, so there hadn't been plans for get-togethers and such. Nora had also come down with a cold and then an ear infection, so she hadn't been able to go and visit Sharon and Andy, even when they were home. Soon, Emily's big ultrasound appointment was only a week away, and she hadn't told them. Wes was getting agitated because he felt like things were so awkward now, they might be on the verge of upsetting Sharon and Andy when they did tell them.

"Why don't we just drive over there?" Wes suggested one evening. "I mean, one look at you, and it's obvious you are pregnant."

Emily looked at him, horrified, "You're saying I'm fat?"

Wes sighed and shook his head, as Emily teared up, "Emily, absolutely not. You're gorgeous, so beautiful. You have my baby-our baby-growing inside of you, getting bigger each day. You couldn't be more beautiful to me. No, I'm saying that they will see that beautiful miracle growing and know. Let's go tell them."

Emily sighed, "I want it to be special. At this point, can we wait until the ultrasound? Make sure everything is okay and tell them that night?"

Wes shook his head, "Fine. That night, though. No more waiting. How do you want to tell them?"

Emily thought for a moment and stood up to pace, "I've got it. Remember when we started seeing each other and they sabotaged our dinner meetup at that restaurant? Well, why don't we suggest to meet them there for dinner that night. It's got a special meaning to me now. I can't drive by there without laughing at how they played us that night. This would serve them right. We could just walk in, order, and sit like no big deal. Let them see and fumble for words."

Wes chuckled, "You're evil. That's fine. Your parents, my boss, so okay, I'll go with it."

As the two were lying in bed later that night, chatting about the day, Wes asked again, "Are you sure that's how you want to tell them?"

Emily grinned and looked at him, "Yes, I'm too tired to think of other ideas. Your kids are wearing me out."

Wes grinned back at her, "I love the sound of that."

The two grew quiet, and then Emily spoke, "I'm feeling jealous."

Wes raised his eyebrows and looked at her, "Jealous? Of what? Skinny, non-pregnant women?" he joked.

Emily shook her head, tears in her eyes. Clearly, Wes had misjudged this conversation, "Hey, honey, what? What is it?"

Emily shrugged, "It's stupid, I know. I love Nora with everything I have, but I am a bit jealous another woman gave you your first child. That I couldn't be the one to give you that first. That this baby growing inside me, yours and mine, isn't the first part of you. Some other woman had part of you growing in her first. It's stupid, I know, but I'm jealous. I wouldn't change Nora for anything, but I can't get those thoughts out of my head."

Wes sighed and reached over to comfort Emily, "Em, that is a feeling you are allowed to have. I feel like a cheater. I know I am not, but I've asked you to raise my daughter I had with another woman. Every day, you have to see that, to think of what I did with someone else to create her. I'm sorry for that. You are the most amazing woman I know to love me, no questions asked. Nora is the luckiest little girl to have you as her mom, HER MOM. Never forget that. You have loved her without question. This baby, our baby we made, is going to be amazing too. I will love both without question and love them the same. I still hope it's a little girl, one that I will see your face in when I look at her. It would be amazing for Nora to have a sister, but no matter what, this baby will be loved. Nora is loved, and we are only adding to that."

Emily nodded and smiled at Wes, "I can't wait to meet this baby. Thank you for saying that. Now, can we discuss names because I have some ideas."

The day of Emily's ultrasound was soon upon them. Her appointment was scheduled at the end of the day, and Wes had asked to leave early to look at preschools for Nora. That part was true; they had a big afternoon. They were looking at one preschool that afternoon and going to Emily's appointment. It seemed surreal that Nora could start going to preschool soon, but she would be turning two in the spring, and Emily had learned from some of the moms she had met that many kids started preschool then. She and Wes had talked, and he thought it would be a good idea because it would give her a chance with just the baby at home.

Wes stood, holding Nora while Emily's ultrasound was done. Nora was much too young to understand what was going on, but they had told her a baby was in mommy's tummy, so she kept saying, "Baby" all afternoon.

"Well, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

Wes and Emily smiled at each other and nodded, "Yes, we definitely do."

"It's a boy," the doctor smiled, "Congratulations."

Emily's breath hitched as she grabbed for Wes' hand. She looked up, hoping he wasn't disappointed, and she saw quickly that he wasn't. He was thrilled, "A boy," he said, "wow, a little boy."

Emily laughed as she cried, and once they were set to go, they left, armed with pictures to show everyone. Wes put his arm around her waist as they left, carrying Nora in his other arm, "I am so happy, Em. A boy. I thought I only wanted a girl, but wow, a boy. You've given me a son."

Their celebration was put on hold while they toured the preschool for the day. Emily had lined up three preschools for them to check out, two were Catholic schools and one wasn't. Today's school was the non-Catholic one, and they had scheduled the visit on a day the school was having an open house.

They arrived and collected Nora, heading to the building. Both Wes and Emily were still grinning ear to ear from the appointment. Wes had taken Emily shopping the weekend before in search of new clothing and had insisted she buy more than she had intended. She was wearing one of her new outfits today, and Wes swore she barely looked pregnant. It looked better on her than her regular clothes where her swollen stomach had stretched through her regular shirts and pants. Today, she had on a loose sweater and leggings with her boots. Wes thought she looked amazing, and he joked with her that Sharon and Andy might have difficulty seeing she was pregnant, at least today.

As they entered the building to see the school, they saw a big welcome sign with directions pointing to the reception area. They hadn't even entered the area when they heard, "Oh Jack! Look, it's Emily!"

Both froze. They knew that voice. Tiffany. Jack and Tiffany were at the preschool open house. What were the odds?

Wes shook his head at Emily and she gave him a grimace. Both turned to the source of the sound and were shocked to see Tiffany and Jack. Well, they weren't shocked to see them; they recognized her voice, but they were shocked to see a very pregnant Tiffany, again.

"Dad! Tiffany," Emily exclaimed, gawking at Tiffany's stomach. "Ahh, umm, you're here? Touring the school? Tiffany, you're pregnant again?"

"Oh, Emily! It's so good to see you. It's been so long. Why, this beautiful little one must be Nora. Gosh, she's beautiful," Tiffany gushed and cradled her stomach, "Surprise! Yes, we're having another baby. Isn't it wonderful!"

Emily glanced to Jack, who was looking down and away from Emily. Emily figured Jack had a pretty good idea of how she felt about everything.

"Umm, wow, that's a shock. Dad, you didn't mention it last I saw you in November. I've tried getting in touch with you. Umm, wow, I don't know what to say," Emily commented.

Tiffany smiled brightly, "I know! Isn't it amazing? We are so thrilled," she said as Emily noted Jack was anything but thrilled. "We're having another little girl. Jack really wanted a boy, but well, you know you can't special order these babies!"

"Another girl, wow," Emily commented, as Wes nodded along with her. "Wow, Dad, Tiffany, um congratulations."

Tiffany hugged Emily, "Oh, I'm so glad you are here. Jack didn't tell me you were pregnant! When are you due? This is wonderful! All of our girls will grow up together."

Jack jerked his head up to Emily, "You're pregnant?" he asked eyeing her stomach.

"Oh Jack," Tiffany said as she playfully hit his arm, "of course, silly. See that little baby bump of hers. She's adorable."

Emily grabbed Wes' arm to calm herself, "Yes, Dad, we are having a baby. We just found out it's a boy. He's due July 25."

Jack's face grew with surprise, "Wow, a boy. Congratulations. Another grandson. Well, I'm happy for you both."

Tiffany smiled and gushed at the two, "This is so great. Our baby girl is due April 25. We didn't waste anytime after we had the girls! In fact, I had read online that breastfeeding was the only birth control I needed to worry about, especially right away. Well, turns out that wasn't exactly true! Woops! You'd think we wouldn't have been able to squeeze in any fun juggling three newborns, but oh, we know how important couple time is! My doctor was shocked to see me back in the office just a few weeks after my checkup."

Wes groaned and shook his head, as Emily did the same. Tiffany definitely didn't have a filter sometimes.

"Yes, we were really hoping this one was a boy; Jack and I have so many beautiful little girls, but it's another girl! Five girls! Amazing, I keep thinking," Tiffany clapped.

Emily just shook her head. Her dad was an idiot, a total idiot. Sometimes, especially now, she didn't see how her mom had married him. He was smart, smart enough to know about things like repopulation, but he seemed to let Tiffany's looks get in the way again.

"So, when is your little boy due? Oh, this is amazing! Our oldest, your oldest, are the same age! We squeezed in the three girls in the middle, and then our youngest and your youngest will be the same age too! Oh, preschool together! I can't wait. We can carpool and have playdates!" Tiffany clapped again.

Emily grabbed Wes' hand, and he squeezed hers back, "Umm, he's due July 25. Summer baby," Emily shrugged. "We're looking at several preschools, so I'm not sure if this is the one."

Tiffany nodded, "Oh, you'll love this place. Several of my friends are using this place," to which Emily heard Wes groan again.

All this time, Emily had failed to notice the stroller behind Tiffany, well, two strollers. One held Emily, the preschooler in question, and one of the babies, and the other stroller held the other two.

"Oh, wow, these are the girls?" Emily asked, moving past Jack to see her sisters.

"Yes, you remember, Emily, and that is Lindsay with her," Tiffany pointed out, "and over there, we have Brittany and Courtney. Gosh, I will need Emily to get out of this stroller soon so we can move little Jenny in there."

Emily looked up, "The baby's going to be named Jenny?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yes, little Jenny! We can't wait to meet her. I know she'll be as beautiful as her sisters. I love being a mommy and love being pregnant. Isn't it amazing?"

Emily gave her a grimace back, "Well, it's okay so far. Honestly, I'm not a fan of it. I know it's part of life, but I am not enjoying it. I'll enjoy the baby once he's here, but I'm not one of those really excited moms loving this part."

Tiffany patted her arm, "Oh, you'll love it. You'll love the feeling of feeling the baby kick you, and well, I just love the feeling of Jack putting his arms around my bare stomach, feeling our baby," Tiffany gushed.

Emily let out and "Ewe," as she heard Wes do the same.

"Umm, Em, we better get Nora here signed in for the tour," Wes suggested. Emily nodded, "Yes, excuse us. Um, Dad, we'll talk, okay?"

Jack, who had remained quiet, obviously a bit embarrassed by his yet again, growing family, nodded, "Sounds good sweetheart. Nora's getting big. I'm glad we ran into you."

Tiffany hugged Emily again, "We'll have to have some playdates as soon as I pop out this little one! I'm so excited for us both. School together would be amazing for our kids!"

Wes and Emily turned and walked away, both shocked at the encounter. Emily grabbed Wes and pulled him to a corner, "We are out of here. There's no way I can send our daughter to preschool with my half-sister! I cannot watch Dad's expanding family happen right before his grandkids' eyes. Please!"

Wes grinned, "Took the words right out of my mouth. I can't believe those two, and you thought the exciting part of the day would be dinner with your parents and telling them about our son."


	65. Chapter 65

"Oh, that is just wonderful!" Sharon gushed as she hung up the phone as she and Andy arrived at the table. Wes, Emily, and Nora were already seated and had already ordered. Andy had called them to say they were running late and to go ahead and order. Now, here they were, and Sharon was excited about something.

"Hi everyone," she smiled as she and Andy put their stuff down. "You will just believe it. Oh, I'm so excited! Ricky and Lauren are going to have a baby!"

Emily's eyes grew wide as she looked across the table at Wes. He's look of shock was evident too, and yet, here they were with their own baby news about to spoil Ricky's news once again.

Emily broke her deer in the headlight look she was sharing with Wes and looked up at Sharon and Andy, both of whom were looking at each other grinning, "That's great Mom."

Sharon hugged Andy, "Oh, this is just wonderful! She's due the end of August, and well, they finally got past the first trimester and wanted to tell everyone. Oh, I'm just so happy for them. Meghan is over the moon excited too. She already just adores little Drew. Gosh, this is wonderful. Lauren is going to keep working on her master's degree, and the two said they wanted to go ahead and have their kids now before she starts working and before Meghan gets too much older. Oh, I'm so excited. I wonder if they will have another little boy, how sweet would that be, a little brother for Drew, or if they'll even out the score with six grandkids, and we'll have three of each! Andy, we are going to have six grandkids!" Sharon couldn't stop talking and rambling, as Andy started to chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry you guys! Ricky just called me. They just left the doctor. Oh, let us go order, and we'll be right back to catch up."

With that, Sharon and Andy walked up to the counter, still chatting away, and Wes and Emily sat there completely dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" Emily asked, still in shock.

Wes groaned, "Ummm, well, you and your brother need to communicate more. How is it possible in the span of a few hours, we find out we're having a boy, your dad is having another girl, and your brother is having another baby? We can't tell them now!"

Emily looked up at him and hissed, "How are we going to hide it?" she gestured. "Hello, I don't have one of Nora's stuffed animals up my shirt!"

Just then, Sharon and Andy walked back over, now a little calmer and collected, "Gosh you two, I'm sorry! We've barely seen you since Christmas. Oh, sweet Nora, you have grown so much! Can I sit by her?" Sharon asked Emily. Emily and Wes had Nora at the end of the table in her booster seat, so that would require one of them moving. Emily eyed Wes, hoping he figured out what she was doing. Andy had already moved over to sit next to Wes on his side of the table.

Emily stood and smiled at Sharon, "Mom, Andy, surprise! We're having a baby too," she said as she had somewhat of a grimace on her face from delivering more baby news.

Andy, who was sipping on his water, looked up, and almost choked on his water. Wes had to pound him on the back to help him out. Sharon's eyes got big, and she jumped up, "Oh my goodness! You're pregnant! You're that pregnant! How far along are you? What in the world!"

Emily smiled at her mom's reaction, "And, I'm sorry to tell you, there will be no evening out numbers. Counting this and Ricky's newest, that will make seven, and well, we can tell you that it's a good thing you like baseball, Andy."

Andy's eyes grew large too, and he looked at Sharon. Sharon's mouth hung open, "It's a boy! You already know it's a boy?"

The two sat back down, and Andy patted Wes on the back, to which he nodded. Emily smiled and settled in, "Well, yes, we just found out today it's a boy. We've been wanting to tell you for awhile, but work has been so crazy for all of you. I didn't even find out until almost Christmas. Life was a little crazy. I'm due at the end of July."

Sharon giggled, "Oh, this is just wonderful. Andy, I think we'll need to just convert the second floor of the house to a nursery and preschool wing."

Andy spoke, "Congratulations you two. That's wonderful news. A baby boy will be a wonderful addition to the family, and I'm sure Nora will be a great big sister."

"Guys, promise me that you won't tell Ricky at least for a few days. We feel awful that yet again, his surprise was ruined. I'm so happy for them. Mom, did they mention if Lauren would have problems again?"

Sharon shook her head, "They don't think so, but they can't rule it out. Ricky said she would be considered high risk this time, and they would just monitor her closely. As she gets closer to that point, they'll keep an eye on things, but they are hopeful she can carry this baby to term. Oh, this is just wonderful. You and your brother will have babies the same age."

Emily and Wes smiled at each other and Nora perked up, "Baby," she said. The table chuckled.

"Well, Nora, you seem to be happy about baby," Sharon smiled. "Tell me, how was the preschool tour? Wes and Emily made faces at each other. "Oh, that bad?" Sharon asked.

Emily nodded, "No, it was a nice preschool, but we are definitely ruling it out. Mom, Andy, we ran into Dad there, touring the place."

Andy mumbled, "Oh, what an idiot," as he shook his head. Sharon just shook her head too.

Wes added, "Get this. Baby #5 for Jack and Tiffany is due in April. Surprise. Your ex-husband will now have fathered seven kids."

Andy's jaw dropped open as he looked at Sharon. She just rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously, he's home much more than he was when Emily and Ricky were little. I don't think he was around enough to have even fathered seven children if he'd wanted."

The table chuckled again, and Emily spoke up, "Yeah, it was weird seeing him be all dad-like and all. They had all four girls there in strollers. Tiffany was her usually bubbly self, all excited about another kid. They just don't know when to stop."

"Or how," Andy muttered, which drew more of a laugh from the table. Dinner continued, and the family caught up on everything. They discussed a lot of baby details, and by the time the evening had ended, Sharon and Emily had setup a baby shopping trip for the next couple of weeks.

As they all left the restaurant later, they bid good-bye to Sharon and Andy before getting Nora situated in her car seat. Wes turned to Emily and put his hands on her stomach, "Well, I'm so excited for our family. We've got to think of a name for this little guy. One thing I can promise.." he started to say.

Emily smiled up at him, "What's that?"

Wes grinned, "At least with a boy, Jack can't steal our baby's name."

As the weeks continued, Emily's pregnancy progressed easily. She wasn't having any problems, and for that, she and Wes were very grateful. Emily and Sharon had done a lot of shopping. Sharon and Andy had bought Nora a bed. Emily and Wes had decided to go ahead and move her into a bed of her own and keep the crib for the baby. So, they had converted the toddler bed back to a crib and moved Nora. She was finally staying in bed after a few weeks of getting up and wandering around the house. Emily and Sharon had done all the nursery shopping, and a theme of sailboats had been set. Wes and Emily liked how the room had turned out, and with as close to the beach as they lived the room looked great.

It was now early July. They had all just celebrated the fourth, and the team had a new case it was working on, now a few days later. Nora was two, and they had decided on a preschool for her. She would be attending the Catholic preschool they had toured, the one closest to their house. She would start at the end of August with the school year. Emily hadn't heard from Jack since they saw him at the preschool, but she assumed he was pretty busy with his large family. Emily shook her head thinking about it. It still stung that Jack hadn't been present in her life and still wasn't, yet he was happy to be a daddy to five girls now. It also bothered Emily that Jack hadn't bothered to check on her about her pregnancy, and she wasn't even sure he'd heard about Ricky's baby, who was also going to be a little boy. Sharon and Andy were thrilled with their expanding family. That left them with five grandsons and two granddaughters. It was clear that baseball, and softball for Meghan, would be a popular sport one day at the grandparents' house. Lauren was still doing okay with her pregnancy too, and at this point, she'd gotten further than she had with Drew, so the family was counting its blessings.

Emily and Nora were out on a walk. The two loved getting out and taking walks, strolling up and down the beach. Wes had bought Emily a double stroller that would work on the sand, and he'd just put it all together over the 4th of July holiday. Emily couldn't believe she would need it soon. Nora was starting to talk up a storm, and the little girl was quite the handful. She loved to run from Emily when she would get her out of the stroller on the beach. Emily couldn't imagine life without her now, and her parentage seemed to be a distant memory.

As Emily and Nora were out on their early morning walk and Emily was reflecting over everything that had been going on, she felt a bit of a twinge, enough that she grimaced. She'd had some Braxton Hicks contractions throughout, and they'd gotten stronger as she'd gotten bigger. Now, she was huge. Wes would never say that, but the tiny ballerina had blossomed with all baby. That was the good thing to Emily; it was all baby, and she hadn't gained much weight otherwise. As the two continued their walk, she felt it again and sighed. Emily turned around, thinking it might be a good idea to take it easy and head back home. She'd kept in good shape during her pregnancy, and the walking had helped a lot. When she was a block from the house, she suddenly stopped, and her face went into panic mode. Her water had broken; she was sure of it. There was no other explanation for what had to be going on. She decided to get back to the house and call Wes from there. Her stuff was almost ready for the hospital, but they hadn't put the car seat in yet. No set plans had been made for Nora, but she'd deal with that in a few minutes.

As she entered the house, her phone rang. It was Sharon, "Hi, Mom," Emily said in a nervous voice, "Ummm, so-" she started to say, but Sharon cut her off.

"Emily, I need you to listen to me. Andy's on his way over to get you. Wes was shot at going into court today. It's already on the news. He was going to testify today in one of the cases from his undercover days, and they are sure that is who shot at him. The shooter is already in custody, but sweetie, he was hit. I think he's going to be okay, but Andy is coming to get you. I wanted you to have a moment to get ready and get Nora ready. I would come myself, but I'm stuck here with this as the commanding officer. Emily, sweetie, he'll be okay."

Emily bit back tears and pain. Now that her water had broken-yeah, no doubt about it-she was definitely having some major contractions.

"Emily, are you there?" Sharon asked.

"Umm, okay. I umm, Mom, my water just broke!" Emily said into the phone as she started crying. "Nora and I were on a walk, and I felt weird. I was almost to the house, and my water broke. I was just going to call Wes. Mom, Wes! What am I going to do? We're a mess! He can't miss this. He's been shot! Mom, where was he shot?" Emily asked all of that as the realization sunk in.

"Emily!" her mom said sternly. "Honey, listen, it's going to be okay. Andy should be there in a few minutes. Let me call him to alert him of everything. Get Nora ready, grab your bag, and he'll drive you to the hospital. It's going to be okay. I'll meet you there and alert Lieutenant Provenza of everything. Okay?"

Emily nodded, not that her mom could see, "Okay," she whispered out. "Mom, my guys have to be okay."


	66. Chapter 66

Emily woke up, and the room was quiet. She was having trouble waking up, opening her eyes. Her eyes felt heavy, and she felt pain, major pain. What was going on? Labor, that's what. Her eyes sprung open, but instantly she noted something was wrong. She could see the end of the bed. She hadn't been able to do that for awhile; a huge mound had prevented that. She panicked and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, slow down," she heard. Wes, Wes was here with her. Hadn't he been shot?

Emily turned to the sound of his voice, and there he was. He was here with her, but where was that. She looked around again, this time recognizing she was in the hospital. She was in a room, with a gown on, and Wes was here.

"What's going on?" she asked with a panicked look to her face.

Wes smiled at her and sat down next to her on the bed. It was then she noticed his arm was in a sling, "What happened?" she asked, eyes darting around trying to figure things out.

"Easy, it's okay," he offered a smile, "We've had quite a day. Well, I would say a bad day, but well, it's been pretty awesome too. You had the baby-do you remember that? I got shot-I definitely remember that."

Emily's eyes grew wide, "I had the baby? Where is he? Is he okay?" she tried to move again.

"Easy," Wes pushed her back down, "You had to have an emergency C-section. You've had surgery, so lie down. He's fine. He's in the nursery right now since you've been out of it. Your mom is there now. We traded places about 30 minutes ago. Andy's with Nora. He took her home after he heard we were all okay. Yes, I got shot. Thankfully, it was in the shoulder here, right at my arm.

Emily took a second to take in everything, "How's the baby? Is he okay? Wes, your arm. What happened?"

Wes nodded, "Breathe, just breathe. He's okay. Honey, we have a son," Wes smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Thank you for giving me a son. He's perfect. A couple weeks early, but that's okay. He's still fine, and he was seven pounds. Em, we have a beautiful baby boy, healthy and definitely a screamer," he smiled.

Emily tried to move again, "I want to see him," she started to get up, "I want to see my baby. He's mine."

Wes tugged at her, "Hey, hey, relax. The nurse was just in her. I'll go get her in a minute, and hopefully, they can get you up to see him or bring him down here. Normally, he'd be in here, but you were out of it. Relax and rest, you just had surgery."

Emily looked down at herself, "Wes, what happened? Are you okay? You didn't tell me about your arm."

Wes waved it off, "I'm okay. Shot in the arm. I was walking into the courthouse, and I got hit. It was a dirt bag from that group. I never thought it would still be haunting me, but they tried to take me out. Cops got him, and man, apparently, Julio almost went crazy on the guy. It's a good thing Mike restrained him when they brought the guy in. I was sent to the hospital. Your mom called you, and Andy came to get you. Do you remember anything?"

"I think I do. Oh, yes, Nora and I were out for a walk, and my water broke. When I got back to the house, I was going to call you, but then Mom called to tell me you had been shot. I remember running around the house trying to get everything together for me and for Nora, and I remember the pain. The pain got so bad so fast. I remember Andy getting us, but not much else," Emily admitted.

Wes nodded, "Andy got you here and upstairs to labor and delivery. They checked you, and his cord was wrapped around his neck. He wasn't doing well at all, and they had to take you in for an emergency C-section. No one was in with you. Your mom was on her way, Andy had Nora, and I was still in the ER. Andy found me in the ER to let me know everything. They almost had to restrain me," he chuckled, "I could have cared less about my shoulder. I just knew I didn't want you alone up here. I'm sorry for that. I can't believe we have two kids, and I haven't been there for either birth. I'm a terrible father. Andy's hands were tied too, but as soon as we could, we got upstairs. Your mom went straight upstairs and was in the waiting room when the doctor came out. She filled him in on everything, and well, here we are. He's fine. You had a rough go of it, missy. They said you lost a ton of blood, so you'll probably be even more exhausted for awhile, but Em, he's perfect."

Emily smiled, "I don't remember much of that right now, but I'm definitely feeling like crap. So, he's okay?"

Wes nodded, "Nathan Daniel Nolan is doing great. You still like that name?"

Emily grinned, "Oh yes. Now, I need to see him, and Wes," she pulled on him, "You're an amazing dad."

By the evening, Emily was sitting up and holding a very loud Nathan in her arms. She hadn't stopped grinning, and neither had Andy or Sharon. Andy brought Nora to the hospital, along with the new doll he bought her on the way. Now, she was sitting, curled up next to Emily, holding her doll, just as Emily was holding Nathan.

"Mama, baby," she pointed at her doll, "Mama, Na-na," she pointed at Nathan.

Emily grinned, "Nathan," she corrected her and smiled at Wes, "So, looks like she's going to be working on his name for awhile."

Wes grinned back, "I'll take it. This is an amazing site-you cuddled up with our kids. Wow," he grinned as he snapped several pictures, "I'm sending these to your brothers. They were mad they missed everything, but since Rusty and Gus are up there for a visit, well, at least they are all together."

Emily nodded, "Thanks. Andy wins the grandpa award for the doll. That was a good call. I didn't think of anything like it."

Wes nodded, "Yeah, he was really great today. Your mom too. The nurses almost had to kick her out of the nursery. She wanted to hold everyone's baby up there."

Emily giggled and looked back to the kids, "Wes, I'm so happy. This makes me so happy. How's your shoulder?"

Wes grimaced, "I'll live. It's sore, but worth it. I can't believe I could have missed this. Em, if that shooter had been any better," he started to say.

Emily looked at him sternly, "Stop. Let's not go there. I'm sorry you are injured, but things worked out today. I'm going to focus on that."

Emily and Nathan were discharged two days later, both in good health. Emily and Wes spent the next couple of weeks getting settled in at home while he was off for a few days with his gunshot wound. Emily was still pretty sluggish with having her C-section and loss of blood, and it had been good having Wes home. By the time he had to go back to work, Emily almost cried. She was overwhelmed by two toddlers, yet determined to get into a routine.

A routine she found, and by the end of the summer, she, Nora, and Nathan had a good routine. He was starting to sleep a little, and his naps were falling into a pattern. Still, she was thrilled preschool was starting and she could get a couple hours to catch her breath each day while Nora was in school. Wes went into work late that morning so he could see Nora start school. The four of them showed up early, Nora all dressed in the cute uniform the Catholic school mandated. They took several pictures of her on her first big day.

"Hello!" they heard and cringed. Both turned to see Tiffany and Jack, again.

"Dad?" Emily asked, standing there with the stroller while Wes helped Nora with her tiny backpack. "What are you doing here? I tried getting in touch with you several times over the summer, and nothing."

Jack grimaced, "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. Five kids, well, it's been crazy. Thanks for letting me know about the baby. He's looking good," Jack smiled looking into the stroller.

"Oh, Jack! Don't forget to tell her it's going to be six! Yes, another little one coming in April! We just found out a couple weeks ago. I am determined to give Jack a boy. We'll see if this one does it! It's been fun trying!"

Wes grimaced as he looked at Emily who sighed, "Really dad? You know kids cost money? This is getting out of control. You aren't 25."

Jack shrugged, "She wants a houseful of kids, and hey, it is fun trying," he smirked. "Plus, you know, we want a son. You and Ricky both have boys; you wouldn't get it," he shrugged.

Emily stared at him, "Dad, you have a son. Have you forgotten? His name is Ricky, and while you weren't around, you did father him. Maybe try being more part of his life? He did just have another baby last week. Have you even spoken to him? Have you even called to talk to him about his new baby? Do you know the baby's name is James, and that he was over 10 pounds? It's like the opposite of Drew, who was super early. James was late and huge. Dad, you now have three grandsons and two granddaughters. Maybe you should try being part of their lives. "

Jack looked a bit nervous, "I know he's my son! I haven't forgotten that. I saw a picture of James he texted me. Tiffany wants to give me a son. One from the two of us. It's different," Jack sighed.

Tiffany nodded, "I just cannot get past the idea of a little Jack running around. It would be amazing. Don't get me wrong-I love all the girls, but a son, well, he deserves a son."

Wes mumbled, "Just what we need, another Jack." Emily chuckled, and luckily neither Jack nor Tiffany heard his comment.

Tiffany giggled as she stroked Jack's chest, "At least the getting pregnant part is easy for us, although Jack joked with me when we found out about this one that it might be more fun if it was a little harder. I mean, we barely have to try! I think Jack would like a bit more of a challenge."

Emily and Wes grimaced at the thought and changed the subject, "So, this school?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it is cheaper, which I'm glad with all the girls and all. Like you said, kids are expensive. Plus, we like the Christian aspect. I didn't know you'd decided on this place for Nora. That's great the girls will be in school together. We'll have to tell them they are related."

"Yeah," Emily rolled her eyes, "I can't wait to tell them Nora's aunt is in the class with her."

Wes turned to Jack, "So, Jack, not a word from you-haven't been by to see us-Jack, your daughter had your grandson. I know you've been busy, but she's still your daughter." Emily smiled, glad that Wes had stood up for her, voiced something she was too irritated to do. The idea of Jack and Tiffany having yet another kid, well that was too much.

"Yeah, Dad, he's seven weeks old, and you haven't seen him. I sent you texts, pictures, nothing. Even I sent you a gift when Jenny was born and texted you and your wife. Dad, it hurts," Emily admitted.

Jack nodded, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. It should be great now that all the kids are here in school together. Think of it-plays, programs, we'll all be here."

Emily sighed, "Yeah, one big happy family. Can't wait to tell Mom."


	67. Chapter 67

"Are we ready for this?" Andy asked as he walked toward the front door. The two had just heard the car pull up. Sharon smiled and patted him on the arm as he walked around her in the kitchen.

"Well, it will definitely be an interesting week. I hope we are rested up enough, but now it's too late for any of that," she smiled, following him.

Andy opened the door to a running Meghan, "Pops!" she smiled and ran into Andy, clutching to him tightly.

"Hey beautiful," Andy smiled back at her has he hugged her. "Did you have a good trip down here?'

Meghan rolled her eyes, "It was okay. Drew and James took turns screaming on the way here. They are such babies," she sighed.

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, well kiddo, they are. I know you've grown up so much, but I hope you are still a help to Ricky and Lauren. Hopefully, you will be a big help to us this week."

Meghan smiled as she saw Sharon walking up, "Gigi!" she screamed and ran to Sharon. "Is Nora here yet?"

Sharon returned the huge hug, "Oh Meghan, you have gotten big. No, Nora isn't here yet. I'm so excited about this week. We're going to have a lot of fun. We got the PlayStation all hooked up and ready to play. Pops has been practicing."

As they were talking, Ricky and Lauren came walking up the walkway. Ricky was holding Drew, and Lauren followed behind with James in his car seat, "Hi Mom," Ricky smiled. "Meghan, can you get the rest of your stuff from the car?" Ricky asked her. Sharon watched as Meghan rolled her eyes, "Ugh, do I have to?"

Sharon's brows rose as she looked at Ricky as Meghan sulked off, "Well, that's a different attitude. I'm guessing she's hitting that fun tween age?"

Ricky sighed and nodded, "Yeah, she is. The other day she tried to tell me I wasn't the boss of her. That went over well. I can't believe we're going through this now with her and will have it again in a few years. What happened to that sweet little thing I met back when she was five?" he grinned.

Sharon held her arms out, "Well, she's still there, somewhere. She'll reappear in a few years. For now, I'll take the sweet babies. Give me him," she smiled brightly, and as she reached for Drew, she saw Andy helping Lauren with the baby.

"Thanks Andy, hi Sharon," Lauren smiled warmly at everyone, "Gosh, we are just so excited you are taking the kids for the week. We haven't had a vacation in forever, really since our honeymoon. It's going to be such a relaxing week."

Andy nodded, "Well, we're glad to help, but the relaxing week part-that's on your end," he chuckled. The group got everyone into the house and the kids settled in their rooms. Meghan still had her own room, and Sharon had setup the other spare rooms for the kids.

As they were getting the bags settled, they heard noise on the stairs, "Mom, Andy, everyone, you up there?" Emily called out to the group. Soon, she appeared carrying Nathan, "Hi everyone," she smiled.

Sharon, still holding Drew, put him down as he started kicking when he saw Nora. The two cousins were sweet little friends who didn't see each other often. Sharon reached for Nathan.

"Oh, this is so exciting! All five of these babies here for the week. I am just over the moon excited," Sharon exclaimed.

"We all are, Mom," Emily smiled, "but I believe for different reasons. Are you sure you and Andy are okay with all this for the week?"

Sharon smiled brightly as Andy joined the group in the room. He had been bringing up the kids' bags, "Of course! We're well-rested, well as much as we can be. We've taken care of babies and toddlers before. This is nothing new," she smiled.

Andy jumped in, "Plus, a week away from work? Yeah, we're ready," he grinned.

"I am not a baby!" Meghan yelled from the hallway.

"Oh, sorry, yes, a week with four babies and the very grown up Meghan," Sharon smiled to the group. Now, the rest of you, I know you are excited to get going on your vacation, so go," she waved her arms at them as they all stood around.

"I didn't think it would be so hard to leave them," Lauren frowned. "Sharon, there's formula, diapers," she started to say, but Sharon cut her off.

"I've got it. You sent formula and diapers here already. Emily brought her stuff over. We've got this. Go, enjoy your relaxing week in Palm Springs. Enjoy the spa, enjoy nature, and enjoy just catching up on sleep!" she exclaimed.

Once the four left, Sharon and Andy stood in the babies' room, smiling at each other, "Well," he started, "we always wondered how we would do parenting together. I guess we get the Brady Bunch this week-almost. Five kids. So, do you want the babies or the toddlers right now?"

Sharon grinned, "Oh, I'll take the babies. I love snuggling with them. When they are ready to nap, I'll give them to you. You're a great grandpa getting them to sleep on you while on the couch. We can take turns with the moody almost teenager," she smiled.

Meanwhile, the four adults loaded up into Ricky and Lauren's SUV for their trip, "Can you believe it?" Emily exclaimed, "We have a whole week with no kids. Wow, it's a dream come true!"

Ricky chuckled, "Yeah, I can't remember the last time either of us had a full night sleep, right Lauren?" he said as he looked over at Lauren and started chuckling, "Look at that-not even an hour on the road, and she's asleep. Well, it will be a good week."

The couples found the resort a few hours later. They were all excited for the get-away and had agreed to do a few things together, but to take some alone time as well. Once Emily and Wes got settled in their room, they flopped on the bed, exhausted.

"Is it wrong if I don't want to do anything but remain in this spot for the rest of the night?" Wes groaned as he shifted his head.

Emily, not more than a few inches from him, chuckled, "Nope. I'd stay here all night too, but I'm starving."

Wes turned and grinned at her, "Well, we can't have that, can we? I've got you to myself for a whole week, so I need to keep you fed."

Emily's eyebrows rose at him, "You do, huh? Big plans?"

Wes grinned at her, "Oh yeah," he said as he moved even closer to her, "big plans," he smiled as he kissed her.

By the middle of the week, the four were starting to feel human again, as they had all gotten some much needed rest. This was turning out to be a great time for a trip; it was just after New Year's now, so there was plenty of time to relax, and the weather was perfect for being outside to do some hiking and such. They had all had a good time both together as a group and alone in pairs. They had all had a chance to talk a lot, about everything, kids, their parents, work, for a few. Neither set of adults had heard from Jack much, and Emily admitted that she saw Tiffany more than she liked.

"It doesn't help that Nora and Emily are in the same class," she shook her head, "Of course, they don't know the story, but the girls are good friends too. Nora comes home all the time talking about Em at school. We managed to avoid seeing them for the Christmas program only because Nora was sick with an ear infection and missed it herself. Otherwise, we would have been the big happy family for that. I've even had to meet Tiffany at the park a few times for playdates. It's pretty nuts. She'll bring all four girls with her. Honestly, I don't know how she does it and can't believe she's pregnant again. I will say she does seem to love Dad. I hear all about him, usually way too much information," she rolled her eyes.

Ricky shook his head, "I haven't spoken to him in a couple months. We sent him a birth announcement after James, and he texted me about that, saying 'Congratulations-time to start working on another one!' and I just had to shake my head," Ricky sighed.

"Ewwww, he said that?" Emily asked. "That so in appropriate to tell your own son that. My goodness, there's no question what he's up to when he's home, but to suggest that to your son?"

Ricky nodded, as Wes rolled his eyes. Lauren blushed at the topic. Ricky shook his head, "Oh, I know. Didn't have the heart to tell him I recently sort of took care of that ummm issue, something he should have done oh, four kids ago or so."

The group chuckled at that as Lauren swatted at him, "Ricky!" she hissed.

"What?" he said, "It's my sister and her husband. By now, they know where babies come from and what we are doing to end that on our end."

The group continued to chuckle, moving onto other topics, "So," Emily started, "have you called Mom much this week?"

Ricky and Lauren nodded, "A few times, but they're pretty busy," he chuckled.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, we called once, and Meghan was chasing down Nora who was running around the house yelling with the boys were all sleeping. Mom sounded a bit busy. Andy was making dinner, probably enjoying a bit of a break from kid duty."

The four agreed to meet for dinner the next evening, and it was getting late as Ricky and Lauren were waiting for Emily and Wes. Ricky had texted the two, and they'd replied they were on their way. As Ricky and Lauren were looking at the menu, they caught sight of Emily and Wes entering; Emily was on crutches.

"What happened to you?" Ricky said wide-eyed, as he jumped up to help his sister into her seat, as Wes guided her into the restaurant.

Emily huffed, "Ugh, we were hiking today, and I fell. I didn't break my ankle, but I sprained it pretty badly. I can't put any weight on it."

Lauren gave her a sad smile and Ricky shook his head "Awesome," he said, "get a break from the kids, and you go and hurt yourself."

Wes rolled his eyes, as Emily groaned and covered hers, "I know! Don't remind me! We need to stop taking vacations. Same thing happened on our honeymoon, well sort of. Wes broke his leg there."

After a short meal, Emily was feeling some pain, so Wes got her back to their room. As he got her settled for the night, he grinned at her.

"What are you smiling at?" she glared at him.

"Oh, I just happened to get you some chocolate cake, one of your favorite desserts, and I have a movie waiting for us on my laptop. I figure we can chill here this evening and relax. I'm sorry about your ankle, and I'm at your service," he smiled at her.

Emily smiled back, "My hero. Hand over the cake." The two checked in on the kids a little later, telling Sharon and Andy about Emily's foot. That conversation got Emily's mind off her ankle for awhile.

"Hi Mom, Andy," she had said over Facetime. "Nora, hi sweetheart!"

Nora looked up from the background, 'Mama, hi! Hi Daddy!"

"Ummm, Mom, what is Andy doing back there?" Emily asked Sharon, who was holding James, giving him a bottle. Nathan was in the Exersaucer toy playing, and Andy appeared to be sitting with Nora and Drew.

Sharon turned and giggled, "Nora's having a tea party, and Andy, Drew, and Meghan are her guests. Meghan is currently refiling the tea."

Emily giggled, and saw at the mention of her name, Meghan reappeared and looked at the computer.

"Hi Aunt Emily!" she exclaimed, "Nora is so much fun. The boys all keep crying, but Nora and I are having a blast."

Emily smiled, happy the two girls, while different ages, were having fun, "Hi Meghan, that's good to hear. See my ankle," she gestured to the swollen ankle.

They all talked for awhile longer before Wes and Emily said goodbye.

Wes grinned, "Looks like the grandparents are dong okay. They have their hands full with all of them, though."

Emily smiled, "I know. Mom makes it look so easy. I have my hands full at home with just the two of them. I hope my ankle is feeling a bit better when you go back to work."

Wes nodded, "So, we've only loosely talked about this. Do you want to have any more kids? We've got the two beautiful ones, and I know things are only getting busier now that you are starting Nora in ballet this week when we get back. Are you good?"

Emily thought for a moment, "I think so. They are so perfect, and they are close in age, so I like that. I couldn't imagine adding more now, not like Dad."

Wes nodded, "Okay, yeah, Jack's mess," he shook his head, "just don't compare yourself to Jack. We can revist the topic later still."

Two days later when the group headed home, they were well-rested and had a fantastic time. They were all anxious to see their kids and get back to a normal schedule.

Andy greeted them at the door, with a screaming Nathan in hand, "Oh, thank goodness," he said exasperated and then corrected himself, "I mean, I hope you had a good time," he grinned.

Emily quickly took Nathan as Nora came flying up, "Momma!" and Emily scooped both kids up together. Sharon followed behind, carrying Drew, "Oh, she's been asking for her mom for quite awhile. That little girl is very excited you are home."

Wes looked at Andy, "What? Amy I chopped liver?"

Andy patted him on the shoulder, "Yup, to two small kids, you sure are. Come in, tell us about the trip everyone."

Sharon handed off Drew to Ricky while Lauren went in search of the baby. Meghan had followed Sharon out of the kitchen and watched everyone. Ricky went over, Drew in hand, and put his arm around her, "Hey pumpkin," he smiled, "Have a good time?"

Meghan nodded, "Yeah, fine I guess. I don't really fit here."

Ricky stopped and turned, looking at Meghan. Drew was squirming, and Ricky put him down so he could run off, "What do you mean you don't fit here?"

Meghan looked away, "Lauren's my only real family. I guess I'm old enough to know they aren't my family."

Ricky put his hand up to stop her, "Whoa, whoa, what brought this on? Meghan, we all love you very much. We've known you now half of your life, and soon, it's going to be most of your life. When I married your sister, I knew you were a package deal. Did you know I formally adopted you then? Ever wonder how you have the last name Raydor too, just like Lauren and the boys? Now, I don't need you to call me Dad since technically I adopted you and that is what you are, but kiddo, you are very much apart of this family. You came up with names for Gigi and Pops; that's what all the kids call them now because of you. I hope you know that everyone in this very big family loves you very much. Did something happen this week to get you upset?

Meghan shook her head, "No, I just heard Rusty call Gigi Sharon once, and I asked her why. She told me she'd adopted him, and I got to thinking how I wasn't family."

Ricky pulled her into a hug, "Oh kiddo, you are very much family. What would our crazy little family be without you? Besides, those two little monster boys need you around. You're so good with them."

Meghan smiled and hugged him back, "I really hope they don't cry on the way home."

Emily and Wes were busy talking to Sharon and Andy in the kitchen when Ricky and Meghan reappeared. "Meghan, Nora keeps telling me she had fun playing with you. You'll have to come and visit this summer and even stay with us a few days. I bet Nora would like that."

Meghan smiled, "Really? I would too!"

Soon, all the kids and adults were loaded into cars, and everyone left. Sharon and Andy turned to each other, smiling, tiredly, "We did it," Andy grinned.

Sharon groaned, "I love all of them so much, but I swear, I need a hot shower and a bed."

Andy put his arm around her, "This way, my dear. I'll fight you for the first shower," he grinned.

By the beginning of the next week, Emily could put some weight on her ankle. She was off the crutches because it was harder to use them. Nora was starting her first day of ballet, something Emily was very excited about. She didn't know what to expect; Nora technically wasn't Emily's biological daughter, so she had no idea if she would be any good at ballet, but at least she would try with her.

When the owner of the studio found out Emily had a career in New York, she asked to speak with her after class, "I have been thinking of retiring for quite awhile. I haven't wanted to close the doors of this place, but I've been looking for the right buyer. Would you be interested? I know it's sudden, but think about it. You could have the kids here, and well, the hours are what you make them. We could work out a deal, so think about it."

Emily was speechless, and nodded, "I will," she smiled, "I've wanted to work since moving back here, but well, as you can see, I've been busy in other ways."

The woman nodded, "I understand. Talk to your husband, and get back to me."

That was how two weeks later, Emily and Wes found themselves in a lawyer's office, signing the paperwork to go under contract to buy the studio and take out a business loan. Wes was thrilled for Emily, and he knew that as much as she liked kids, she would do a great job with a ballet studio.

"Are you happy?" Wes asked, pulling her into his side as they left the office. The deal would be finalized in another few weeks, but the owner was already letting Emily start to take over everything.

Emily grinned at him, "Very. If you would have told me just a few years ago, I'd be here, married, not dancing, two kids, owner of a studio, well, that didn't sound like my future. My future sounded like it was in New York, but this, this is perfect."

Wes grinned back at her, "Good because well, I knew it would all happen," he smirked, "Meet a beautiful ballerina, marry her, couple kids, yeah, I planned it all."

Emily chuckled at him and smacked him, "Well, I hope you planned for a good birthday party because that's what we have next. Come on. I know a very excited three-year-old ready to have her pony party with her friends from school and family."

Wes grinned, "Can't wait. Let's go. She sure is an amazing kid."

Emily nodded, "She should be. She's yours."

Wes stopped and turned, "She's ours, always. Em, you do an amazing job with her. Let's go. I can't wait for the party, and I know you can't wait for Nora's favorite guest to arrive-her BFF from school, Emily. Oh, an afternoon with Jack-can't wait."


	68. Chapter 68

**Well, we've reached the end of this story. I NEVER imagined it going on for this long, so thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you have enjoyed it; I had fun writing it. Oh, I did have people ask me about Andy's son. He was mentioned early on as working out of the country/state, so that's why he's never around. This one needs to end for Jack's sake! Working on ideas for a new story...**

"So, do you think your dad will show up for the end of the year preschool program?" Wes asked Emily as he snapped the baby into his carseat.

Emily frowned and shrugged her shoulders as she helped Nora buckle her seat, "I have no idea," she sighed. "Nothing Dad does anymore seems to surprise me."

Wes nodded. It had been a long spring. Jack had caused more problems, even though they were trying to stay clear of Jack. One night in February, Jack showed up on their doorstep, drunk. After some calls, he got into another in-patient program and had finished in April. He missed the birth of his sixth daughter with Tiffany. Tiffany delivered her the first week of April and had named her Abby, and now that Jack was home, he was trying again, so he said. Emily ran into Tiffany everyday at preschool because of course, little Emily and Nora had become best friends. Emily had joked with Sharon that it was almost like a magnet, those two little girls. They had no idea they were related, yet they were inseparable at school. At least Emily knew the parents, she kept telling Wes, so that wasn't an issue. They'd helped Tiffany some while Jack was gone, taking Emily to and from school and having her over for playdates. It was both for Nora's sake as well as Tiffany's. They knew she was trying, even if she was an idiot to have that many kids with Jack. Somehow, Tiffany didn't seem phased by that many kids. While so many would be ready to throw in the towel on any given day, Emily had to give Tiffany credit; she handled all the kids well and didn't complain. Above all, she somehow still loved Jack, and she was willing to deal with him, problems and all.

Now, here it was the end of June, and preschool was ending for the school year, more of taking a short summer. It would start up again in August, but for now, they were going to the final program for the year. The kids had some singing to do, and of course, Sharon and Andy wanted to come and watch. The program was promising to be really sweet; everyone just hoped that Jack, whether he came or not, didn't ruin things.

"Dad has been back at work finally," Emily commented, "Tiffany told me he's doing well, going to AA several nights a week. She said honestly the kids seem to keep him going. I don't get it. Dad didn't seem to want us, but now, it's like he can't get enough of kids," Emily shook her head.

Wes looked at Emily with a sympathetic glance as he finished up with Nathan, "I'm sorry, honey. I know your Dad has been rotten with you. Oh, hey, are we bringing Emily home with us? Nora kept telling me Emily was coming over."

Emily nodded, "Yes," she sighed, "we are bringing my little sister home to play with our daughter. How twisted is that?"

Wes chuckled, "I know. I'll get the extra carseat for her. Are you doing okay?"

Emily nodded as she patted her own stomach, "I'm okay, exhausted, but okay," she smiled. Wes and Emily had found out, rather surprisingly, they were having another baby. What was even more amusing is that Ricky and Lauren had found out the same news. The difference being Ricky had a vasectomy, but apparently even that wasn't foolproof. The four told Sharon and Andy they could never go away again on vacation; the additional grandchildren were a result of their Palm Springs trip, in both cases. Now, Emily was around 27 weeks, and Lauren was just ahead of her at 28 weeks. This time, both were having girls. Andy and Sharon found it to be rather amusing, telling the four they would welcome any more vacations if it gave them more grandchildren to spoil. The four had not been so amused, but they had all chuckled about it, after getting over the initial shock. Additional kids in either family weren't exactly in the cards, but apparently, God had another plan. Emily and Lauren did agree that if one had to be pregnant, they were glad they both were and at the same time. That put all their kids, except for Meghan, at almost the same age, and Emily and Lauren loved the idea their kids would all grow up together. Sharon and Andy were thrilled with the thought, but they were a little nervous about September. Both girls were due toward the end of September, which would make it hard to help with each family. They were all hoping the births weren't too close together so things would work out.

Things had worked out for Emily in regards to buying the ballet studio. Even with the newest baby on board, she had proceeded with the deal. She and Wes had agreed she could keep the kids at the studio with her while working, as long as she had some help. She'd managed to hire an additional instructor, as well as a high schooler who loved playing with Nora and Nathan during the class Emily taught. Life was working out for them.

Emily climbed into their SUV and looked back at the kids to make sure they were secure, "Looks like we are ready to go," she grimaced, clutching her stomach.

Wes eyed her, "She kicking you again?" he asked, moving his hand over her stomach.

"Yes," Emily rolled her head against the headrest, "Forget ballet. This one is a soccer player. It's awful, Wes. I have a feeling she's going to be a handful. Nathan was so chill, and wow, she's the opposite."

Wes grinned, "I am sorry, but I'm not. While you didn't want any more kids, I must say, I'm thrilled you are having a girl. She's going to be so gorgeous like her mom. If she can dance like you, well, we are in for it," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Emily chuckled, "Yeah, we'll see. Watch, she'll hate ballet like Nora does."

"I hate ballet," Nora replied from the back.

"Got it kiddo," Wes grinned at Emily. Nora had been taking ballet from Emily, and currently she hated it. She got too frustrated, wanting to dance like Emily, even though she was just starting. Wes and Emily hoped things would improve, but they really didn't know. They both had to remind themselves that Nora wasn't biologically Emily's daughter, so she may not do well at ballet.

"I want to play baseball with Pops," Nora shouted. Emily covered her face with her hands.

"Ahhh, Andy! He's corrupted another grandkid," Emily chuckled. Meghan had become quite the softball player with Ricky and Andy's help. She was now going into middle school and planning to play on the team. She played second base, and Andy and Ricky were both really impressed with her skills.

"So, are you planning to tell your mom we came up with a name for the baby?" Wes asked as they traveled toward the preschool. "She keeps bugging me at work. I told her we weren't set on a name yet, but last night, you seemed pretty content."

Emily smiled and rubbed her stomach again, "Yes. I love the name Natalie. Do you still?"

Nate rubbed his hand over hers, "Natalie it is. It's perfect. Nora, Nathan, and Natalie."

"Natalie's mean! She's in my class. I don't like her," Nora yelled.

The two adults chuckled, "Nora, how about if the baby is Natalie. Maybe you can make her a nice Natalie?"

Nora made a silly face, "Is she my baby?"

"Sure," Emily grinned. "Baby Natalie-sound okay Nora?"

Nora yelled out again, "Yes, but can you take back Nate? I don't want him. I just want a girl baby."

Wes was trying hard not to laugh, "No baby, we can't. Nate's ours, and he's here to stay. You'll have a brother and a sister, sound okay? Nate and Natalie."

"I teach Natalie to not like Nate," Nora told them.

Emily shook her head, "No, that's not nice. We are a family. We love each other, even Nate. You're lucky to have a brother and a sister. I got two brothers."

Wes mumbled, "Ahhh, let's not forget your six sisters," he smirked.

Emily glared at him, "Stop. If you don't stop, this child will never know her father," she hissed.

Wes grinned at her as he patted her stomach again, "Oh wow, Em, I can see why you are in pain. She's a kicker."

Emily waved him off, "Hmm, hadn't noticed."

As Wes pulled into the parking lot, Emily scanned it, "Oh, Mom and Andy are here," she smiled and waved at them. As they parked, Sharon and Andy walked over to give them a hand.

"Hi Sweet Pea," Sharon smiled brightly as she scooped up Nora from her seat. "I'm so proud of you! Finishing a year of preschool-what a big girl!"

Andy chuckled, "You'd think Nora graduated from college or something," and as he said that, Sharon turned to him with a glare, "Which, that will be another wonderful thing to celebrate, just like finishing three-year-old preschool."

Wes shook Andy's hand as Emily got Nathan out of his seat, "Here Emily, let me take him," Andy offered, seeing that Emily was in pain again.

"And, how is this princess in there?" Sharon smiled at Emily, patting her stomach, "Oh, I can't wait to meet you, but not too soon yet!"

"That's Baby Natalie!" Nora exclaimed, "Pops, Mama said I can't send Nathan back. I have to keep him, but I get my own baby with Baby Natalie."

Andy's eyebrows rose, and Wes chuckled, "Well, that's not exactly how it was put," Wes explained.

Sharon covered her mouth with her hand, "Ohhh, Natalie! Is that her name? Oh, it's perfect. I love it."

Emily nodded, "Yes, we decided, that is, as long as Ricky isn't using that or something."

Sharon shook her head, "No, we spoke to him a few days ago. They decided on Emma. Oh, I'm so excited! Andy, two more granddaughters!"

Andy rolled his eyes at Wes, "I hadn't noticed you were excited. I just keep telling myself that if you don't watch it, I'll have all these kids playing baseball."

"Emma? Oh, I love that. That was our favorite non-N name, but we decided to keep up with the N names so that she didn't feel left out. Ahh, I'm glad Ricky is using Emma."

"Oh hello Shar-on," everyone heard. Sharon rolled her eyes, and Emily sighed. The group turned.

"Jack, hi," Sharon commented, "You are looking better."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Rehab, you know. I'm trying again. Emily, I think you've gotten bigger since I last saw you."

Emily nodded, "Well, Dad, that happens. Baby gets big, and I last saw you six weeks ago, so yes, she's gotten big."

"It's a girl?" Jack looked up.

Emily sighed, "Yes, Dad, she's a girl, Natalie."

"Well, that's great. Another little girl for you. Hopefully, she'll be a dancer like you. By the way, Tiffany is very happy with the four older girls starting ballet. Thank you for that," Jack nodded.

"You're welcome. Dad, Emily is still planning to come home with us, right?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded, "Yes, Tiffany told me that was the plan. She's not feeling well," he admitted, turning red. "Look, I don't need a lecture, but we found out a couple days ago, she's pregnant again. This time, it's it. Boy or not, we're done after this one."

Sharon and Andy's jaws dropped open. Wes shook his head and turned away, focused on the kids. Emily let him have it, "Goodness, Dad, are you serious? Not give you a lecture! Are you kidding? You had a perfectly good family with Mom, two kids. You ruined that, and I know, you say you are sorry now and fixing it. Dad, you have SIX kids, for goodness sakes! Kids are expensive. You're closer to 70, and you're having a seventh kid. Ewe! She barely has one, and then she's pregnant again. My goodness, Dad!"

Wes tugged at Emily's arm, "Hey, calm down, not here. The kids are all watching."

Emily looked to see Nora and Emily holding hands watching. Andy had Nate in his arms, and Jack had brought along Courtney, Lindsay, and Brittany with him. They were all holding hands next to Jack.

Jack put up his hands, "Now, you are still my daughter. Please, I don't lecture you about your family, so leave mine alone. Tiffany is happy with all the kids. I've screwed up enough. I want to make her happy.

"Ahh, Emily, things are going to start soon," Sharon said interrupting them. Emily looked toward Sharon and nodded.

During the program, Emily couldn't keep her mind off Jack. He was a mess, and clearly she and Ricky had been "blessed" with their abilities to have children as he had. That didn't seem to be a problem for any of them. She continued to grow uncomfortable, so by the end of the program, she was more than ready to head home.

By late that evening, Emily and Wes had finished cleaning up the house. Little Emily and Nora had a great playdate, even with Jack's annoying news. Sharon had come home with Emily, while Wes and Andy had gone to the hardware store to get some wood. They were building a treehouse for Nora and all the other grandkids, and they all knew how rare it was to have a day off. So, the guys worked on that, while Sharon and Emily enjoyed the kids.

Sharon was watching little Emily, "I still have trouble believing your dad has a whole troop of girls now," she shook her head. "If someone would have told me this is how Jack would have ended up, I never would have believed them. I'm sorry he was such a lousy dad to you," she sighed, looking at Emily.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I know. Mom, it's not your fault. Besides, without Dad as a screw up, you wouldn't have found Andy, and he's pretty great."

Sharon's smile grew wide, "Yes, he is. He loves all of you and all the grandkids too."

Emily grinned, "I know, Mom. I know. He's kind of obvious about it."

Sharon looked at Emily, "I'm just glad you and Ricky have good spouses. Obviously, that isn't easy to find, and I'm proud of you both, Rusty too, but he didn't have Jack around. Well, he didn't really have anyone until Andy and I were in the picture, but at least the last several years for him have been normal."

Emily nodded again, rubbing her side, "Mom, I'm really happy. I am, surprises and all," she patted her stomach.

Sharon chuckled, "You know we love grandkids, but I hope you aren't planning to take after your father."

Emily chuckled, "Not at all-this is it, we are planning that at least."

"Well, as we've seen in all of our lives, there are wonderful surprises. Look at little Nora over there. That wasn't a surprise you thought you would ever like, and look now. You can't imagine life without her," Sharon smiled.

Emily smiled back, "Same with you and Rusty, you and Andy, Wes and me. Mom, life is a constant surprise. I'm just glad I'm on the ride with Wes, with you, with our whole family."


End file.
